Solo una vida, MI VIDA
by Christine C
Summary: Luego de la muerte de Sirius, Harry vuelve a Privet Drive para empezar otro aburrido verano con los Dursley, pero lo que no sabían sus conocidos es que Harry había cambiado, la visita de un extraño ese mismo verano cambiará sus destino, alejándole de aquellos que intentaron manejar su vida y proporcionándole nuevos aliados. CAP 82 UP! FINAL DE LA HISTORIA
1. Cambio culpa por desconfianza

**Hola! Que tal, les vengo a traer una historia que me encanto. Esta historia ya está completa y consta de 87 capítulos, que los estaré publicando 1xdia! También tiene una secuela que está bastante avanzada…**

**La autora de la historia es ****Hikarijoon, yo solo publico la historia aquí en Fanfiction para que la conozcan. Tengo permiso de la autora para realizarlo!**

Notas de la autora:

Spoiler hasta el quinto libro, todos los personajes son propiedad de J.k. Rowling. Este fic es mi homenaje a Harry Potter y a las maravillosas horas de magia que viví leyendo sus aventuras.-

**AVISOS!**

**Esta historia es AU, relación Adulto-Menor, relación chico-chico…**

**Sin nada mas que decir, que disfruten de la historia!**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

La primera semana que Harry pasó en Privet Drive tras la muerte de Sirius, durante los hechos ocurridos en el Ministerio de Magia, fue un período de reflexión, contrariamente a lo que sus amigos pensaban, ya no se sentía culpable de lo sucedido. Esto se debía a que en un momento de desesperación, luego de enterarse del contenido de la profecía, acudió a la Sala de Menesteres de Hogwarts a la que solicitó la información necesaria para impedir que Voldemort entrara en su mente y le hiciera cometer los mismos errores que tuvieron como resultado la muerte de su padrino. Por lo que la Sala de Menesteres se transformó en un cuarto pequeño y oscuro, cuya única luz hacía de reflector de un atril donde se entraba un viejo libro de tapas oscuras titulado "OCLUMANCIA: LA DEFENSA DE LA MENTE", que raudamente tomó para llevarlo en su equipaje, por lo que sus tres primeros días en la casa de sus horribles parientes muggles se la pasó leyendo el mencionado libro, que era entretenido, didáctico e ilustraba muy bien el motivo por el cuál fue imposible para Harry aprender esa disciplina con el profesor Snape.

Su amargado profesor se dedicó a atacar repetidamente su mente, sin prepararlo previamente con técnicas de relajación, que era lo que aconsejaba el libro, parecía más bien determinado a atormentar a su alumno con sus peores recuerdos. Todo eso sumado a la actitud solapada de Dumbledore y al servilismo de sus amigos con respecto a este, sirvieron para que la culpa de Harry disminuyera considerablemente, pero a la par su desconfianza creció, sobre todo después de una conversación con su vecina la señora Figg, a quien visitó el quinto día de su estadía en Privet Drive.

_Flash back_

_Era una tarde calurosa en la que sus tíos decidieron ir a Londres, por lo que para sorpresa de los mismos, Harry sugirió que lo dejaran con su vecina amante de los gatos, lo que hicieron con sospecha, pero el chico pretendía hablar con la vieja squib para aclarar ciertos puntos._

_La mujer no era muy inteligente, por lo que no se percató de que el muchacho agregó subrepticiamente un chorrito de veritaserum en su té, el filtro lo obtuvo de la Sala de Menesteres, pues esa idea le rondaba en la cabeza desde que descubrió la conexión de la señora Figg con el Mundo Mágico._

_La anciana bebió el té sin sospechar las intenciones de su vecino y en enseguida adoptó esa expresión de languidez propia de los afectados por el filtro de la verdad, por lo que Harry empezó el interrogatorio._

_\- ¿Cuál es su nombre completo?_

_\- Arabella Mary Figg_

_\- Desde cuando es miembro de la orden?_

_\- Desde que los mortífagos mataron a mi hermano, tres años antes de tu nacimiento._

_\- Desde cuando vive en Privet Drive._

_\- Me mudé aquí una semana después de que Dumbledore te dejara en el umbral de la puerta de los Dursley, luego del asesinato de tus padres._

_Harry tomo aire, las preguntas que venían a continuación podrían dar respuestas dolorosas para él, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlas por su propio bien o de lo contrario nunca sabría las verdaderas intenciones del líder de la Orden del Fenix._

_-¿Usted sabía cómo me trataban mis parientes?_

_\- Sí, lo supe siempre._

_-¿Se lo contó al Director?_

_\- Sí, una vez al mes le mandaba una lechuza con información sobre ti e incluso le dije en varias oportunidades que te sacara de esa casa porque no eras feliz._

_-¿Y él que le respondió?_

_\- Dijo que era lo mejor para ti, que ahí estabas a salvo de los seguidores del que-no-debe-ser-nombrado por la protección que te otorgó tu madre al morir._

_\- ¿O sea mi felicidad y bienestar no eran importantes para él?_

_\- De hecho una vez le insistí tanto que el me dijo que si mi papel de guardiana no era satisfactorio para mí, pondría a otra persona en mi lugar y como no tengo adonde ir, ya que esta casa ni siquiera es mía, tuve que cerrar la boca._

_-Entiendo... ¿qué más le dijo el viejo sobre mí?_

_\- Que lo mejor para todos era que no fueras feliz entre los muggles para que vieras el Mundo Mágico como única alternativa de bienestar y por lo tanto te convirtieras en el héroe que todos esperamos, el "perfecto mártir" dijo, yo me horroricé pero el me dijo que una vez que acabaras con el que-no-debe-ser-nombrado yo obtendría el reconocimiento del Mundo Mágico por los servicios prestados a la causa._

_Harry se quedó callado, pero por dentro bullía de furia, sólo era un arma para el maldito viejo come-caramelos, sus lágrimas el día que le reveló el contenido de la profecía eran fruto de una elaborada manipulación, jamás quiso al chico y no tendría problemas de utilizar a quien sea, incluyendo a los amigos de Harry, para lograr controlarlo. El efecto del filtro se desvaneció y la señora Figg se puso visiblemente nerviosa, por lo que Harry le dijo:_

_\- No se preocupe señora Figg, esta conversación no saldrá de aquí, no quiero que el vejete la deje en la calle, pero le aconsejo por su bien que siga enviando informes como si yo no supiera nada._

_\- ¿Qué piensas hacer Harry?_

_\- Usted no es precisamente la más indicada para saber mis planes, pero no se inquiete...su intervención en mis decisiones no la afectarán_

_\- Pero..._

_\- Escúcheme bien -Harry adoptó en ese momento una mirada amenazante- si el viejo se entera de esta conversación, Voldemort... si Voldemort contará con un nuevo mortífago en sus filas y usted será su primera víctima. ¿Quedó claro?_

_\- Tú no harías algo así muchacho._

_\- ¿Quién sabe? Ahora que se las intenciones del viejo bastardo quizá sea un buen momento de cambiar de bando - y en ese momento el chico sonrió de forma maliciosa._

_\- yo...n..no dirá nada_

_\- Me alegro señora Figg - luego miró por la ventana y vio que el automóvil de los Dursley se estacionaba frente al número cuatro - ah allí llegaron mis parientes, fue un placer hablar con usted, fue una charla de lo más esclarecedora._

_Fin del flashback_

El chico salió dejando a una aterrorizada anciana, entró a la casa de sus tíos y sin decir una palabra se encerró en su cuarto, donde lloró toda la noche, pero al día siguiente se juró a si mismo que no permitiría que nadie lo manejara. Por lo que siguió sumido en sus reflexiones que le arrojaron las siguientes conclusiones: no podía confiar ciegamente en nadie, ni siquiera en sus mejores amigos, pues Ron había manifestado en más de una oportunidad que sentía celos de la fama de Harry y eso lo hacía vulnerable a la tentación de un traición hacia su mejor amigo, además los Weasley eran incondicionales de Dumbledore, en cuanto a Hermione su afán por saberlo todo, su complejo de madre y su confianza ciega en los adultos, últimamente lo fastidiaban tanto que se planteó seriamente enfriar su amistad con la chica, hasta que la misma o lo dejaba en paz o, como sospechaba Harry, se delatara en su condición de espía del Director.

Y ese fue el cambio más notorio por el que pasó Harry esos días, el cariño por sus amigos dejó paso a la desconfianza, las cartas que recibía de ellos ya no le daban alegría sino fastidio, le parecían patéticos títeres del viejo que estaban a su lado para colgarse de su fama, contestaba sus cartas simulando el estilo que tenía antes de la muerte de Sirius, pero sólo lo hacía para evitar sospechas.

El séptimo día de su llegada a Privet Drive tomó la decisión de seguir su destino sólo, pero era consciente de que no tenía los conocimientos necesarios para hacerlo, que necesita de nuevos aliados, pero por más que pensara no se le ocurría que hacer a continuación.

Pero esa misma noche un extraño tocó la puerta de Privet Drive y llevó a Harry las respuestas que necesitaba para darle un giro a su vida.-

* * *

**Y Bien, que les pareció el 1º capítulo de la historia, ¿les interesa?**

**¿Quién es ese extraño que apareció junto a Harry? ¿Y cuales son las respuestas que harán que cambien su vida?**

**Nos vemos,**

**Christine C.**


	2. El extraño, la carta y el cofre

**La autora de la historia es ****Hikarijoon, yo solo publico la historia aquí en Fanfiction para que la conozcan. Tengo permiso de la autora para realizarlo!**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Spoiler hasta el quinto libro, todos los personajes son propiedad de J.k. Rowling. Este fic es mi homenaje a Harry Potter y a las maravillosas horas de magia que viví leyendo sus aventuras.-**_

**AVISOS!**

**Esta historia es AU, relación Adulto-Menor, relación chico-chico…**

**Sin nada mas que decir, que disfruten de la historia!**

**CAPITULO 2**

El timbre del número cuatro de Privet Drive sonó a las ocho de la noche del séptimo día de las vacaciones de Harry luego de su quinto año en Hogwarts, el chico que habitaba en el cuarto más pequeño de esa casa no le prestó atención, pues estaba concentrado en la lectura de su libro de Oclumancia, pasaron diez minutos desde que el timbre sonó, cuando escuchó la voz de su tía Vernon diciéndole:

-¡Harry, tienes visita!

Lo que sobresaltó al chico pues raramente su tío pronunciaba su nombre y también notó el tono extraño, casi amable de su tío, por lo que bajó empuñando su varita en el interior de la sudadera vieja de su primo Dudley, que vestía Harry en ese momento, pero al llegar al pie de la escalera que llevaba al segundo piso, donde estaban los dormitorios en la casa de sus tíos, se sorprendió de ver a un hombre de estatura media, vestido con un traje gris muggle que se notaba que era bastante caro, y rasgos orientales. El Chico se sorprendió, pues parecía que el visitante no pertenecía al mundo mágico, pero la sorpresa mayor fue escuchar a su tía que le decía:

\- Harry, querido, este señor vino a hablar contigo sobre tu herencia.

En ese momento Harry entendió la actitud de sus tíos, seguro que al ver a un individuo tan costosamente vestido y con información sobre su herencia se despertó la codicia de sus horribles parientes, por lo que decidió escuchar lo que el visitante quería decir:

-Muchacho este señor es el albacea de tu difunto bis abuelo Charlus Potter, viene para hacerse cargo de ti y para re-embolsarnos los gastos de tu manutención hasta la fecha – dijo su tío Vernon con vos afectada y con brillo de codicia en los ojos.

A Harry esto le daba mala espina, sabía que debido a la protección de su madre ningún mortífago podía entrar a la casa, pero había aprendido a desconfiar de todos por lo que se mantuvo a prudente distancia del individuo y con la varita empuñada bajo la sudadera. El hombre lo saludo agachando la cabeza, era de aproximadamente 40 años, estatura media y cuerpo delgado pero aparentemente fuerte, tenía ojos rasgados, pelo negro con algunos mechones de color plata el cual llevaba peinado al estilo engominado de Draco Malfoy.

-Buenas noches joven Potter, sé que es una hora inapropiada para este tipo de visitas, pero como le explicó su tío, vengo a cumplir con las últimas disposiciones del heredero del Difunto Charlus Potter.

\- ¿Y cómo puede demostrar que sus palabras son ciertas y que esto no es una trampa de Voldemort? – preguntó decidido Harry.

-Entiendo joven Potter, usted no tiene porqué creer de buenas a primeras en las palabras de un extraño, por lo que le hago entrega de este sobre que contiene una carta de su bisabuelo y este cofre cuyo contenido le permitirá corroborar mis palabras y tener una idea más clara de mis intenciones, tómese su tiempo si quiere revisarlos a solas, estoy seguro que sus encantadores parientes podrán acompañarme hasta entonces.

\- Por supuesto- aseguró con cortesía el tío Vernon. Harry no perdió tiempo y corrió a su cuarto, donde respiró hondo y se sentó en la cama dispuesto a leer la supuesta carta de su bisabuelo.

Miró detenidamente el sobre, el papel parecía envejecido y estaba lacrado con cera rojo sangre con el cello de los Potter, un ciervo en pleno salto con una letra "P" de fondo, grabado en el lacre. Lentamente rompió el sello y pudo sentir una magia vibrando en el papel, como si el sobre estuviera contento de revelar su contenido y lentamente desdoblo las hojas de pergamino, con emoción por la posibilidad de saber algo de sus fallecidos parientes mágicos.

El contenido estaba escrito en una letra manuscrita de caracteres góticos y Harry sintió los fuertes latidos de su corazón cuando empezó la lectura.

_Querido descendiente:_

_Supongo que estarás asombrado de recibir noticias mías, es probable que nunca te hayan hablado de mí, también te resultará extraño que el Ministerio de Magia no intervenga en las disposiciones del legado que quiero dejarte y que temas que esto se trate de una trampa de los posibles enemigos que seguro tienes. Antes de seguir quiero contarte un poco de la historia de nuestra familia, cuya antigüedad se remonta a los tiempos anteriores a Merlín, pues aunque el origen de nuestra magia es desconocido, supongo que por nuestras venas corre sangre de una o más criaturas mágicas y mientras usemos nuestra magia con respeto este poder fluirá en cada mago o bruja que lleve sangre Potter._

_Pero el motivo de esta misiva es para revelarte que entre los Potter cada quinientos años esa magia se intensifica en un miembro de la familia, cuya herencia mágica se despierta cuando el Potter elegido cumple los diecisiete años, acompañado de grandes poderes y cambios físicos, diferente para cada uno de ellos, mi abuelo Artemius Potter por ejemplo era un mago que controlaba sin varita los elementos (agua, tierra, fuego, aire y magia), poder que utilizó para ayudar a la ampliación del Hospital San Mungo y otros edificios importantes de la comunidad mágica en nuestros días, fue un sanador reconocido y ayudó mucho a la comunidad mágica de Francia en una crisis que tenían con un mago oscuro. _

_Ese mago era el principal enemigo de mi abuelo, cada Potter elegido tiene un Némesis y buitres deseosos de usar su poder, por eso debes tener cuidado no sólo de tus enemigos, sino de aquellos decididos a intentar controlarte, desconfía sobre todos de líderes carismáticos que parecen especialmente interesados en ti, sobre todo si recibiste esta carta antes de cumplir los diecisiete porque eso significa que tus poderes están despertando antes de tiempo con el fin de protegerte._

_Sospecho que tu vida hasta ahora no fue un lecho de rosas, esto también sucede a cada Potter escogido para recibir tanto poder, el destino se forjó de esta manera para hacerte más sabio en el momento de recibir tu herencia, pero también todos alcanzaron la felicidad y cumplieron su destino con relativa facilidad, una vez que aceptaron su condición, porque te repito que es diferente para cada uno de ellos.  
En lo que a ti respecta déjame de decirte que cuando cumplí ochenta años escuché una profecía, cuyo contenido es el siguiente:_

"_El próximo miembro de la familia bendecida por el espíritu del ciervo dorado del bosque nacerá y vivirá bajo los designios de otra profecía revelada pocos meses antes de su nacimiento, llegado el momento de recibir su poder deberá emprender un viaje a fin de conocerse a sí mismo y aceptar su destino, para ello su bisabuelo deberá cobrar un antiguo favor, para que la magia de las artes y la vida fluyan en el elegido"._

_Como comprenderás por el cello del lacre de esta carta, un ciervo es el emblema de nuestra familia , y en cuanto a la deuda, quiero contarte que en uno de mis viajes salvé la vida del que yo creí era un niño común pero resultó ser otro heredero importante de un sabio de oriente, quien me reveló que era una especie de director, no encuentro mejor término para designarlo, de una de escuela o monasterio, enclavado en las montañas del Himalaya, su ubicación exacta está protegida por magia milenaria, pero está cerca de Reino del Dragón del Trueno, conocido como Bután por los Muggles, que es donde encontré al pequeño a punto de ser atacado por una serpiente a la que convencí de que no lo hiciera, contrariamente a los que piensan que se trata de un don oscuro, el parcel es una lengua muy útil y como buen Slytherin supe sacarle provecho, es una lástima que tanto mi hijo Duncan o mi nieto James no hayan heredado este don, yo lo heredé de mi abuela que era una Gaunt, descendiente directa de Salazar Slytherin y espero que tú también lo hables. En fin, el visitante que te entregó esta carta es un descendiente directo del niño que salvé, si aceptas deberás ir con él para comprender tu legado y cumplir con tu destino, deberás someterte a un ritual para definir las características de tu herencia y permitir que la magia haga el trabajo.  
Es tu elección, si recibes esta carta antes de los diecisiete tu poder alcanzará todo su potencial al llegar a esa edad, si la recibes habiéndolos cumplido este terminará de desarrollarse al alcanzar los dieciocho, puedes elegir si quieres tu propio camino y no cumplir con lo dispuesto en esta carta, pero ten mucho cuidado porque si alguien lo descubre antes de que puedas controlar la magia que recibirás podrían tratar de buscar la forma de utilizarte para sus fines y no es esto lo que deseo para ti.  
Espero que por lo menos tengas en cuanta mis advertencias y que el contenido del cofre que te fue entregado junto con mi carta sirva para probarte que sólo quiero lo mejor para un descendiente mío tan especial._

_Siempre presente en espíritu_

_Tu Bis abuelo_

_Charlus Potter_

Harry estaba emocionado, en esa carta estaban las respuestas que necesitaba, la posibilidad de escoger otro camino que no estaba trazado por Dumbledore, no necesitaba abrir el cofre para tomar una decisión pero lo hizo sólo para saber que más le había dejado su bisabuelo. El cofre era de ébano, con rubíes y esmeraldas incrustados, en la tapa estaba grabado el emblema de su familia, y cuál no fue la sorpresa de Harry al abrir y ver como se desplegaba del interior un tapiz con el árbol genealógico de su familia bordado en él y al mirar dentro del cofre encontró también tres llaves que el chico reconoció como pertenecientes a bóvedas de Gringotts, estas estaban enganchadas a una placa de oro en cuya superficie se grabó el nombre del chico cuando lo tomó entre sus manos, por lo que dedujo que lo había aceptado como heredero.

El-chico-que-vivió estaba rebosante de alegría, se sentía protegido por sus ancestros y por primera vez estaba seguro de sí mismo y de su poder, sin perder tiempo bajó a la sala da la casa para dar una respuesta al extraño y pedirle que se fueran de ser posible esa misma noche.

-Señor…

\- Ah joven Potter, que alegría verlo, mi nombre es Tathagata y seré tu mentor si aceptas lo propuesto en la carta.

-Lo acepto señor… ¿cuándo nos vamos?

\- Mañana al anochecer, antes debo hacer algunos arreglos económicos con tus tíos y supongo que te dará tiempo a escribir unas cartas de despedida a quien tú consideres importante.

Harry comprendió que su bisabuelo no dejó cabo suelto e hizo los arreglos para que las personas que lo criaron reciban una recompensa aunque no se la merecieran, también creyó que era conveniente que no lo creyeran muerto y sabía que disfrutaría escribiendo las cartas de despedida sólo por imaginar las caras que pondrían Dumbledore y sus supuestos amigos cuando las recibieran. Se despidió de su maestro y fue con regocijo a escribir las cartas, dispuesto a decir todo lo que pensaba sin guardarse nada, total cuando las recibieran él estaría muy lejos para escuchar sus reproches, una sonrisa digna de un Slytherin se formó en su rostro en ese momento.-

**¿Que les pareció la historia? **

**¿Qué creen de esa profecía?**

**Nos vemos en el sgte. Capitulo**

**Christine C.**


	3. Lo que nunca esperaban

**La autora de la historia es ****Hikarijoon, yo solo publico la historia aquí en Fanfiction para que la conozcan. Tengo permiso de la autora para realizarlo!**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Spoiler hasta el quinto libro, todos los personajes son propiedad de J.k. Rowling. Este fic es mi homenaje a Harry Potter y a las maravillosas horas de magia que viví leyendo sus aventuras.-**_

**AVISOS!**

**Esta historia es AU, relación Adulto-Menor, relación chico-chico…**

**Sin nada mas que decir, que disfruten de la historia!**

_**Notas del capítulo:**_

_**En mi fic exiten los horrocrux pero no las reliquias de la muerte, por lo que Dumbledore no muere**_

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

El Director Dumbledore se hallaba en su despacho de Hogwats comiendo un pie de limón y hablando con Fakes y los retratos de los fallecidos directores de Hogwarts, estos le debían lealtad, pese a no siempre aprobar sus acciones, en especial el retrato de Marcelus Potter que desde la última visita de Harry a esa habitación no podía evitar mirar con reproche a Albus Dumbledore, pero el viejo no hacía caso, tampoco estaba conforme con el retrato de su antecesor porque este se negó a aportar datos sobre la antigua familia Potter recurriendo a la Ley Antigua del Secreto Filial. Dumbledore detestaba esa ley pero tratándose de magia antigua ni siquiera hizo el esfuerzo de interceder sobre el Wizengamot para que la derogara.

\- Mi querido Fakes, estoy seguro de Harry recapacitará estos días, se dará cuenta de que es mejor que siga las indicaciones que se le den para poder ganar la guerra, sobre todo ahora que ya destruí el anillo, vamos por buen camino para destruir a Voldemort.

El anciano mago estaba satisfecho, creía que podía utilizar la culpa que suponía sentía Harry por la muerte de su padrino, sabía que el chico estaba furioso cuando se fue pero esperaba que otro verano con sus parientes y la tristeza por la muerte de su padrino servirían para hacerlo valorar nuevamente el mundo que estaba destinado a salvar. Jamás se esperó lo que pasaría a continuación y los cambios que vendrían a partir de ese momento.

Una lechuza blanca picoteó el vidrio de una ventana de su despacho, Dumbledore la reconoció, era la lechuza de Harry, se acercó raudamente ya que el chico nunca antes le había escrito y sin perder tiempo leyó el pergamino que venía adentro.

_Profesor Dumbledore, señor:  
Le escribo la presente para informarle que estoy partiendo de viaje y no sé, cuando regresaré, pero no se altere cuando me sienta preparado para enfrentar mi destino lo haré, pero no permitiré que usted vuelva a intervenir en mi vida, a usted jamás le interesó mi bienestar y el de ninguno de sus aliados, usted no es muy diferente a Voldemort.  
Tengo mis sospechas sobre su nula intervención en el encarcelamiento sin juicio de mi padrino y cuando el verano pasado supe que la señora Figg es parte de su orden comprobé que usted sí tenía conocimiento del trato que recibía con los Dursley, lo sospechaba desde hace tiempo pero así fue como lo comprobé.  
No sé quién se ha creído que es para tomar ese tipo de decisiones sobre mi vida, no tiene ningún lazo de sangre conmigo y el que mis padres hayan sido leales a usted no significa que yo también lo sea, yo escogeré mi camino y no lo elijo a Usted a mi lado para seguirlo, descuide tampoco me tiraré los pies de Voldemort.  
Hay muchas cosas que usted no sabe pero si pensaba que mis ancestros, grandes y poderosos magos reconocidos desde antes de Merlín, me dejarían desamparado se equivocó.  
No me extrañe mucho, volveré y acabaré con el cara de víbora, pero a mi modo, no como usted ordene.  
Suerte en sus tejemanejes  
Harry James Potter _

Decir que Dumbledore estaba sorprendido era poco, se quedó pálido y desde el retrato Marcelus Potter sonreía maliciosamente, y no pudo evitar decir.

\- ¿Que pasa Albus? ¿Estás comprobando que no todos los Potter son manejables como Duncan y James? Por cierto, ¿te conté que mi madre era una Gaunt? o sea, no creo que el muchacho hable pársel por lo que tu creías.

\- ¿3Porque no me lo dijiste antes Marcelus?

\- Quería ver hasta donde llegabas Albus, además son secretos de familia y tú no llevas nuestra sangre – el retrato le hizo una mueca de burla.

El director quería quemar el retrato de ese mago insoportable, no sabía de la existencia de esa rama de la familia Gaunt que se había unido a un Potter, debía ser ilegitima pero había aportado a esa familia de por si antiguamente poderosa de ese raro don que se había manifestado en el niño-que-vivió, eso quería decir que sus teorías de que el muchacho era un horrocrux podrían ser erróneas, por primera vez decidió pedirle su opinión al retrato del tatarabuelo de Harry.

-Es posible que el muchacho sea un horrocrux.

-Imposible- dijo el retrato- y si cuando lo vuelvas a ver no te convences es porque eres un tonto.

-Porque dices eso.

-Esa cicatriz no se desvanece porque al chico le resulta útil, aprenderá a ver en el interior de su enemigo sin comprometer el suyo, lo verás cuando vuelva- él, como dijo la profecía, tiene un poder que sus enemigos no conocen y tú Albus, estuviste muy cerca de convertirte en uno.

\- Yo sólo intento hacer lo mejor para todos.

\- ¿Lo mejor para quién? En lo que respecta a Harry no creo que eso sea cierto.

El Director se volteó furioso, decidió que si el chico estaba tan enojado con él por el tema de sus familiares, lo traería a vivir al castillo y lo entrenaría él mismo, seguro que con esa opción el muchacho seguiría sus consejos, sería el abuelo que nunca tuvo se dijo, por lo que avanzó hacia la chimenea con el fin de ordenar a algunos miembros de Hogwarts que fueran a buscar a Harry, antes de que cometa alguna tontería que lo pusiera en peligro, jamás pensó que el chico en ese momento se hallaba muy lejos, camino a unas montañas donde menos que el mismo Harry quisiera jamás sería encontrado.

Mientras tanto, en una vivienda muggle, una chica de pelo castaño desgreñado recibía a la misma lechuza que minutos antes entregaba una carta al director de Hogwarts, esta le dejó un sobre y partió volando. La chica lo ansiosa y empezó a leer la carta que decía:

_Querida Hermione:  
Esta es probablemente la última carta que te escriba en mucho tiempo, el motivo es que emprenderé un viaje muy importante para mí, al que debo partir sólo, pero no quería hacerlo sin decir las cosas que tengo atoradas en mi corazón desde hace un tiempo.  
Eres una buena chica Hermione pero en tu afán de conocimiento muchas veces me heriste, no respetaste mis espacios, mi necesidad de silencio y mi derecho a guardarme cosas sólo para mí. No comprendiste que tuve que arreglármelas solo durante casi toda mi infancia y el que te comportaras como si fueras mi madre solo lograba fastidiarme, más que amiga parecías una interrogadora y no dudaste en delatarme con los adultos, en esconder información de mí por pedido de Dumbledore y sospecho que también le informabas sobre mí al director, sabes que el muy maldito sabía que los Dursley me trataban como un elfo doméstico, lo supo siempre pero creyó que era lo mejor, créeme lo comprobé.  
Pero seguramente no me creerás porque ves al viejo come-carmelos como la reencarnación de Merlín, tu respeto por los adultos en el futuro puede llevarte grandes decepciones, lástima que no veré tu cara cuando eso ocurra.  
De todas maneras gracias por ayudarme y estar a mi lado en momentos críticos de mi vida, pero ahora necesito un cambio y no estoy dispuesto a que tu ni nadie me digan lo que tengo que hacer, por lo que en honor a los pasados cinco años de amistad me despido con cariño, porque te sigo queriendo aunque no confíe en ti, y espero que entiendas que no todo es blanco o negro, y que la luz no siempre es sinónimo de bondad.  
Mucha suerte  
Harry Potter_

Hermione estaba a la vez dolida y enojada por las duras palabras de su amigo, no comprendía como podía guardar tanto rencor en su corazón hacia los que sólo intentaban ayudarlo, por lo que se dirigió a su escritorio para escribir a Dumbledore, pues no creía una sola palabra en contra de él que Harry expresaba en su carta.

* * *

**¿Que les pareció la historia? **

**¿Qué creen que hara Hermione y Dumbledore para encontrar a Harry?**

**Bueno, muchas gracias por comentar y nos vemos en el sgte. Capitulo**

**Christine C.**


	4. Lo que nunca esperaban (2da parte)

**La autora de la historia es ****Hikarijoon, yo solo publico la historia aquí en Fanfiction para que la conozcan. Tengo permiso de la autora para realizarlo!**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Spoiler hasta el quinto libro, todos los personajes son propiedad de J.k. Rowling. Este fic es mi homenaje a Harry Potter y a las maravillosas horas de magia que viví leyendo sus aventuras.-**_

**AVISOS!**

**Esta historia es AU, relación Adulto-Menor, relación chico-chico…**

**Sin nada mas que decir, que disfruten de la historia!**

**Capitulo 4**

Mientras, en una casa oscura en una mugrienta calle muggle llamada Spinner End, Severus Snape recibió la carta enviada por su más odiado discípulo, la cual tomó extrañado de la pata de Hedwing, que partió al vuelo apenas cumplió su objetivo.  
El profesor reconoció la lechuza y abrió la carta cuyo contenido le produjo sentimientos encontrados.

_Profesor Snape, señor:_

_Le escribo esta carta para informarle que me iré del Mundo Mágico y muggle, querrá informar de esto a Voldemort antes de que se entere por otros medios, pero dígale que regresaré, que no me extrañe porque volveré._

_Pero no quería irme sin disculparme por haber visto sin autorización sus memorias en el pensadero, no lo hice para tener información personal sobre usted, creía que podía saber algo sobre Voldemort, lo que vi jamás lo utilizaría para hacerle daño, sólo hablé de ello con Sirius y Remus para reprocharles, pues el comportamiento de mi padre y mi padrino me recordó cuando mi primo muggle me perseguía con cuatro de sus amigos para golpearme, la cacería de Harry llamaban a ese juego. Por lo que crecí odiando a los brabucones y no se imagina la vergüenza que sentí cuando supe que mi padre lo fue en su época de colegio._

_Pero no crea que todos los Potter somos iguales, mi bisabuelo Charlus Potter era un Slytherin, su madre era una descendiente directa de Salazar Slytherin, por eso el sombrero quiso ponerme a mí en su casa, pero escuché que Voldemort había entrado allí y le rogué al Sombrero Seleccionador que me pusiera en otra casa y terminé en Gryffindor, puede preguntárselo si no me cree. Ahora que conozco parte de mi herencia me arrepiento un poco, el sombrero me dijo que haría grandes cosas si entraba en Slytherin, quizá pueda hacerla ahora que no estaré influenciado por la rivalidad de las casas de Hogwarts._

_Quiero que sepa que comprendo sus sentimientos y también que le perdono por no enseñarme correctamente oclumancia, encontré un libro sobre ello y aprendí las técnicas de relajación necesarias que se deben hacer antes de utilizar la forma invasiva con la que usted pretendió entrenarme, no se lo reprocho, el Director no tuvo en cuenta sus sentimientos cuando le obligó a darme esas clases._

_Con respecto al viejo y a Voldemort, no pienso seguir las órdenes de ninguno de los dos, soy un mago poderoso, de una familia más antigua que el mismo Merlín, iniciaré un período de aprendizaje y aceptación de mi legado, volveré a encarar mi destino y algo me dice que muchos deberán definir sus verdaderas lealtades muy pronto._

_Elija su verdadero camino con cuidado profesor, no confíe en nadie y por favor cuide de Remus.__  
__Atentamente__  
__Harry Potter_

El oscuro profesor estaba desconcertado, jamás pensó que el chico se disculparía con nadie y menos con él, sospechaba por los recuerdos que vio en las clases de oclumancia que sus parientes no eran muy buenos con él, pero jamás creyó que había vivido humillaciones parecidas a las suyas, pero el muchacho también expresaba vergüenza por las acciones de su padre y aunque se dio cuenta de su forma incorrecta de enseñarle oclumancia, sólo le hacía notar que lo averiguó pero enseguida le aclaró que comprendía sus sentimientos, ahora era su turno de sentir vergüenza de sí mismo. Y lo peor es que su verdadera lealtad era para ese joven sensible que siempre había despreciado, el hijo de su único amor, la bella Lily Evans.

No fue por Dumbledore que se convirtió en espía, fue por Lily, por ella traicionó a Voldemort, y cuando esta murió juró proteger a su hijo, pese a odiarlo por su parecido a James Potter. Pero ahora el chico se había ido y él no se lo diría al viejo, se lo diría a Voldemort por indicación del mismo Harry, era obvio que pretendía que este lo buscara y sospechaba que no lo encontraría a menos que el muchacho quisiera, estaba seguro que la magia familiar de los Potter tenía algo que ver en ello, eso era fácil de deducir por lo seguro que parecía de sí mismo el muchacho, pero el Director tendría que enterarse por su cuenta, su lealtad fue y siempre sería para el hijo de Lily. Pensar que podría haber sido uno de sus Slitering, fue lo último que pensó el profesor Snape antes de salir de su casa y desaparecer en la noche.

Era noche cerrada cuando Hedwing llegó a La Madriguera, para entregar la última carta de despedida de Harry, picoteó el vidrio de la ventana de Ron hasta que consiguió que este despertara, abriera la ventana, le quitara la carta, cerrara de golpe la ventana, dejara el sobre sobre su mesa de luz, se acostara y volviera a dormir. Hedwing ululó indignada y partió a reunirse con su dueño, sabía que este estaba muy lejos y le tomaría más de un mes encontrarlo pero sería un viaje interesante y estaba ansiosa por emprenderlo.

No fue hasta la mañana siguiente, luego de desayunar, cuando se acordó de la carta de Harry y se dispuso a leerla.

_Querido Ron:_

_Esta es una carta de despedida, me voy por un tiempo de viaje, y antes de que te quejes por no poder acompañarme déjame decirte que no puedo llevarte porque es un asunto relacionado con mi legado como Potter. También quiero decirte que no tienes motivos para tener envidia o celos de mí, yo recién ahora estoy recibiendo la protección de mi familia. Tú siempre la tuviste, no te das cuenta que no importa el oro, el poder mágico o la fama, tú siempre tuviste lo que yo jamás podré tener: El recuerdo de una infancia feliz. Puede que con el tiempo logre formar una familia pero no me devolverá mi niñez perdida, nunca abra un despreocupado pequeño Harry Potter, ese niño murió con mis padres._

_Valora lo que tienes querido amigo, recuerda que estamos en guerra y podrías perder eso que ahora no sabes valorar, dale un beso todos los días a tu madre, dile que ya tiene siete hijos por los que velar, que yo estaré bien, que cuento con la protección de mi sangre, que puede que sea un huérfano pero eso no le da derecho a decidir por mí, que hace mucho dejé de ser un niño, pero agradécele sus buenas intenciones, dile a tu padre que no confíe ciegamente en Dumbledore, que anteponga siempre la seguridad y el bienestar tanto suyo como el su familia sobre los planes del Director, dile a Ginny que no tiene que salir con medio colegio para llamar la atención de ningún chico, en serio Ron dile a tu hermana que no me siento atraído hacia ella, es demasiado obvia cuando arrastraba a sus novios para que se besaran en frente mío, medio colegio hablaba de eso, no te lo dije porque temía que te pongas loco pero creo que mi partida le hará muy bien a tu hermana, a los gemelos diles que les deseo suerte en su tienda de bromas y a ti, mi primer amigo, te deseo lo mejor._

_Gracias por todos los momentos gratos que pasamos juntos, por la aventuras que emprendimos, por el cariño de siempre.__  
__Harry_

En ese momento la puerta de su cuarto se abrió con estrépito, su padre entró y le dijo:  
-¡Ron! Harry se fue con un extraño de la casa de sus tíos, el hombre le borró la memoria con un conjuro antiguo que ni el mismo Dumbledore pudo levantar, no fue un simple obliviate, ¿tú sabes algo?

Ron, con la cabeza agachada, y sin decir nada a su padre, le entregó la carta. Días después, Remus no podía dejar de derramar lágrimas cada vez que leía la carta que recibió del hijo de uno de sus mejores amigos, no le llegó vía lechuza, la recibió en una especie de traslador, una técnica poco conocida para trasladar objetos, su origen era indetectable y sólo funcionaba si el que enviaba la carta no tenía malas intenciones con su destinatario y el pergamino estaba hechizado para que el contenido no fuera divulgado por el que lo recibiera, vaya que su cachorro era desconfiado.

El licántropo estaba tan feliz, ya sabía que Harry se había despedido por carta hasta de Severus, por lo que aparte de su preocupación por el bienestar del muchacho también estaba dolido por no haber recibido ningún mensaje de despedida, aunque por las caras de Dumbledore y Hermione parece que no precisamente frases cariñosas había en las misivas que recibieron, Ron parecía avergonzado y triste, Severus era un caso especial, le pidió a Remus que no le contara a nadie que él también recibió una carta de Harry y cuando le pregunto el motivo, Severus le respondió:

\- Se lo debo

Y para sorpresa de Remus fue el único aparte de Ron que le permitió leer su carta. Pero cuál no fue su alegría cuando pocas horas después llegó una carta dirigida a él, de esa forma tan peculiar, sabía de esa forma antigua de enviar correspondencia, sabía que la carta solo se revelaría estando a solas, por lo que dedujo que Harry le daría información que no recibiría nadie más y se alegró, puede que sea leal a la orden y al Director, pero jamás divulgaría nada que su cachorro no quiera. La carta desbordante de alegría de Harry decía:

_Querido Remus:_

_Deja de llorar, tu cachorro volverá más fuerte y guapo que nunca, en serio Monny estoy bien, muy entusiasmado por recorrer este nuevo camino y si no te escribí a ti una carta de despedida es porque no lo necesitas, tú y yo siempre estaremos juntos, tú me verás antes que nadie, yo volveré para que podamos vivir juntos, libres, como una familia. Tú, Remus, eres como un padre para mí y ya dejo de ser tan cursi porque vas a creer que te estoy fastidiando._

_Quise escribirte recién ahora porque primero quería llegar a mi nuevo hogar, ver lo que me esperaba y después contarte mis primeras impresiones, pero antes te cuento que si estoy aquí es por disposición de mis ancestros, es como una especie de rito de iniciación para ciertos Potter, no todos, con el fin de desarrollar toda nuestra capacidad mágica y cumplir con nuestro destino._

_Esa es la palabra, fui señalado por el destino para recibir educación acá, nadie sin ser señalado puede entrar acá, este lugar no figura en ningún libro porque si ubicación está protegido por magia milenaria, aquí se forman héroes y líderes con un alto potencial mágico, es maravilloso Remus, estoy rodeado de elegidos, por fin un lugar donde me siento parte de un todo sin perder mi brillo, todos acá brillamos con luz propia._

_Y el paisaje Monny, nunca antes me sentí tan en paz, tan en harmonía con el universo, aquí parece fácil ser feliz, sé que el entrenamiento y las clases serán rigurosas, mi mentor es muy exigente pero sospecho que los discípulos, pese a que el lugar donde vivimos es bastante agreste, no hay mucho lujo a nuestro alrededor y que el invierno será riguroso, igual encuentran formas de entretenerse. La sola perspectiva de conocer magos que no se queden mirando mi cicatriz es muy seductora para mí._

_En fin, estoy seguro y bastante contento, esto último nunca lo sentí en casa de los Dursley por lo que deja de preocuparte, quiero que te cuides, eres la única familia que me queda, quiero que antepongas tu vida a los deseos del Director, no tomes riesgos innecesarios, te quiero vivo y feliz a mi regreso._

_Tu cachorro._

**¿Qué les pareció la historia? **

**¿Les gusto la carta que le envió Harry a Severus, Remus y Ron?**

**Bueno, no olviden comentar que asi yo podre saber si les gusta la historia para continuarla y nos vemos en el sgte. Capitulo**

**Christine C.**


	5. El monasterio

**La autora de la historia es ****Hikarijoon, yo solo publico la historia aquí en Fanfiction para que la conozcan. Tengo permiso de la autora para realizarlo!**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Spoiler hasta el quinto libro, todos los personajes son propiedad de J.k. Rowling. Este fic es mi homenaje a Harry Potter y a las maravillosas horas de magia que viví leyendo sus aventuras.-**_

**AVISOS!**

**Esta historia es AU, relación Adulto-Menor, relación chico-chico…**

**Sin nada mas que decir, que disfruten de la historia!**

**Capitulo 5**

El viaje que realizó Harry hacia su nuevo hogar en compañía de su nuevo maestro duró una semana, primero fueron a la India con un traslador indetectable, Tathagat, que significa "el que ha conocido las cosas como son", quería que su nuevo discípulo tuviera un vistazo de ese mágico y misterioso país, donde la opulencia se mezclaba con la miseria, donde la magia era aceptada por la sociedad, por lo que los magos podían vestir sus túnicas sin destacar mucho de los muggles, donde encantadores de serpientes y adivinos muggles compartían espacio en el mercado con los hechiceros que vendían sus ingredientes de pociones en medio de turistas muggles. Harry estaba fascinado, se acercó hasta el espacio de un encantador de serpientes y sorprendió a este cuando el chico empezó una conversación con la cobra que estaba dentro de su canasta. Hasta que Tathagar le llamó la atención por presumir sus dones en público, le endilgó un sermón sobre las virtudes de la modestia y lo llevó a un hotelito de estilo occidental para que descansaran para la siguiente parte del viaje que harían en avión, pues su maestro quería que valorara los esfuerzos de los muggles para llegar a su destino, lo que Harry no entendió bien hasta unas horas después cuando tuvieron que cruzaron los picos del Himalaya en una avioneta que se sacudía más que el autobús noctámbulo.

Por suerte llegaron sanos y salvos al pequeño aeropuerto de Timbu, capital de Bután, donde se aprovisionaron de todo lo que necesitaban para iniciar su peregrinaje hasta su destino, Harry estaba emocionado por la posibilidad de escalar, esas montañas, vestido con pieles de yac, calzado con sandalias, apoyado en un cayado y con su mochila, donde tenía su baúl encogido, al hombro, sería duro pero era una aventura que no se perdería por nada.

Su mentor llevaba además un arco y un carcaj con flechas, había cambiado sus ropas elegantes, que solo usó para impresionar a los Dursley, por una indumentaria apropiada para la siguiente parte de su viaje, y aunque había realizado ese viaje muchas veces el entusiasmo de su discípulo era contagiosa, pocos maestros tienen un alumno tan deseoso de aprender como Harry, por lo que agradecía al destino que fuera su tarea entrenarlo para desarrollar su poder. El chico despedía un aura de pureza, pese a todo el sufrimiento de su pasado, Harry fue increíblemente abierto, le contó su historia sin problemas y su maestro agradeció su confianza pese al poco tiempo que se conocían. Tathagat era consciente de que su propia aura invitaba a las confidencias, pero igual tardaba un poco en hacer efecto en los extraños, pero para Harry fue obvio enseguida que podía confiar en su mentor.

Durante su ascenso a las montañas, cuando no tenían que sortear los obstáculos de la naturaleza, Tathagar le habló sobre Bután, la fauna, flora, fiestas nacionales, costumbres y gobierno, Harry escuchaba todo muy interesado en ese pequeño país y expresó su deseo de ver un tigre blanco de las montañas, un panda roja y una amapola azul del Himalaya, preguntó sobre la existencia de los yetis y su maestro le respondió que su existencia no había sido probada ni siquiera por los magos.

Luego de cinco días de peregrinaje llegaron hasta una cima nevada donde su maestro, dijo unas palabras y un monasterio tallado en la misma roca de la montaña apareció ante sus ojos, era una visión sobrecogedora, lleno de una belleza agreste el monasterio parecía invitarlos a refugiarse en él, pese a estar rodeado de nieve parecía un lugar cálido, sumamente adecuado para la reflexión y el aprendizaje, descendieron por una escalerilla tallada en la roca para llegar a un gran patio circular, donde fueron recibidos por un anciano con aspecto de monje tibetano, calvo y con un túnica de color tierra, acompañado de dos hombres vestidos con túnicas oscuras, uno de ellos también era oriental pero con una cabellera larga y blanca, y el otro era para sorpresa de Harry un inglés de la edad de su mentor, que le recordó un poco a su profesor de pociones por su expresión fría.

-Bienvenidos, Tathagat, me encuentro muy feliz porque al fin tu discípulo fue señalado – saludó el anciano calvo.

-Muchas gracias maestro, espero cumplir con mi karma y ser un buen maestro para Harry.

-Lo serás Tathagat, y cuando hayas completado tu trabajo podrás tomar mi lugar para poder volver a mi vida asceta.

-Maestro, estoy lejos de tener la sabiduría para ocupar su lugar, sé que siempre extrañó su vida de anacoreta, pero no podría reconsiderar su decisión.

-Confío en mi discípulo, hay señales del destino que marcan que mi tarea en este lugar está llegando a su fin, querido Tathagat tenemos diez discípulos este año.

-¿Diez? – dijo feliz y sorprendido el mentor de Harry

-Así es, hace tres siglos que no teníamos a todos los mentores del monasterio ocupados por algún discípulo, se avecina un año interesante, pero creo que no tendremos a un futuro líder entre ellos, sino a muchos héroes sacrificados y poderosos, espero que entre ellos surjan los sentimientos apropiados para que saquen fuerzas unos de otros, sospecho que algunos encontraran a sus almas gemelas.

\- ¿Cuántos de ellos fueron sometidos al ritual del legado? – preguntó Tathagat

\- Sólo tres de ellos, sus dones son maravillosos, ahora que llegaste podremos seguir con los rituales, necesito tu magia pues debido a la edad me agoto fácilmente, pero ahora que estás presente creo que en una semana ya tendremos una idea sobre lo que podemos esperar de los alumnos.

-Así se hará maestro, por cierto él es Harry Potter, Harry este es mi maestro Pragna, el maestro a su derecha se llama Yuan y el de su izquierda Edward Bagnol, que es inglés como tú.

Harry saludó a todos agachando la cabeza en señal de respeto como le había enseñado su maestro, quien también le aclaró que si bien el lenguaje mayormente utilizado en el monasterio era chino antiguo, la magia del lugar le permitía entenderlo pero le costaría una semana adaptarse y empezar a hablarlo, Harry agradeció internamente ser un mago, sólo con magia uno podía hablar esa lengua complicada y milenaria en tan poco tiempo.

Luego su maestro lo guió hasta la que sería su habitación, la cuál era bastante austera, con solo un catre con mantas de yac para taparse, una mesa sencilla y una silla, eran todo el mobiliario, pero Harry percibía también un aire de paz que invitaba al sosiego y la reflexión, el silencio en esos muros de piedra era tan cálido, la luz diáfana del sol en las montañas le proporcionaría la luz suficiente para estudiar en su cuarto si así lo quería, además no es como si no supiera vivir con los indispensable, la tranquilidad que sentía y la protección que le brindaría su nuevo hogar compensaban con creces la falta de lujos.

-Harry – le dijo su maestro poniendo una mano en su hombro – no te preocupes por la sencillez de tu cuarto, no pasarás mucho tiempo aquí, pero percibo que estás conforme con lo que viste hasta ahora, te dejó para que te pongas cómodo, te espero dentro de dos horas para que conozcas a tus compañeros, ellos son muy similares a ti, fueron elegidos por el destino, que señaló a cada mentor el camino para encontrarlos, debido a la necesidad de ser fuertes casi todos tuvieron hasta ahora vidas muy duras, son magos poderosos como tú y creo que entre ellos podrás forjar amistades que te durarán toda la vida.

Y luego el maestro salió del cuarto dejando a un chico deseoso de que sus últimas palabras se hicieran realidad.

**¿Qué les pareció? **

**¿Les sigue gustando?**

**Bueno, no olviden comentar que asi yo podre saber si les gusta la historia para continuarla y nos vemos en el sgte. Capitulo**

**Christine C.**


	6. Mentores y discipulos

**La autora de la historia es ****Hikarijoon, yo solo publico la historia aquí en Fanfiction para que la conozcan. Tengo permiso de la autora para realizarlo!**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Spoiler hasta el quinto libro, todos los personajes son propiedad de J.k. Rowling. Este fic es mi homenaje a Harry Potter y a las maravillosas horas de magia que viví leyendo sus aventuras.-**_

**AVISOS!**

**Esta historia es AU, relación Adulto-Menor, relación chico-chico…**

**Sin nada mas que decir, que disfruten de la historia!**

**Capitulo 6**

Pese a la larga travesía Harry no estaba cansado, estaba ansioso por conocer a sus futuros maestros y compañeros, por lo que desempacó rápidamente, se tomó veinte minutos para escribir una carta para Remus y se la envió de la forma segura que le enseñó Tathagat.

Luego se vistió con una sencilla túnica negra, pero viendo que no había pasado ni siquiera una hora del tiempo dado por su mentor, decidió aprovechar la calma del lugar para hacer unos ejercicios de meditación indicados en el libro de oclumancia, no pensó que lograría poner su mente en blanco debido a su entusiasmo por su nuevo colegio, pero el silencio de su habitación ayudó mucho, tanto que Tathagat tuvo que ir a buscarlo cuando se cumplió el tiempo que le dio para ambientarse a su nueva habitación, este al ver cómo aprovechó el tiempo su discípulo no pudo reprenderlo por no estar atento a la hora acordada.

-Harry, ya es hora.

-Lo siento maestro, la paz que se respira aquí me pareció adecuada para meditar.

-Entiendo, difícilmente cuestionaría eso, pero es preferible que lo hagas cuando hayas cumplido tus compromisos y obligaciones.

-Así lo haré maestro.

-Sígueme Harry, los demás habitantes del Monasterio deben conocerte.

-No puedo esperar maestro- respondió el chico con una sonrisa.

-Pasó algo increíble, en estos días en que estuve ausente un nuevo discípulo encontró a su pareja destinada entre los discípulos que ya pasaron por el ritual del Legado.

-¿Cómo es eso maestro?

-Un chico, cuya madre es un princesa veela que se casó con el monarca de un Reino Mágico, escondido entre las montañas del antiguo Reino Joseon, actual Corea del Sur, vino aquí hace dos días de la mano de Yuan, el chico parece de apenas catorce años debido a los rigores de su infancia pero ya cumplió los diecisiete, es increíblemente bello y su herencia veela se manifestó hace muy poco, fue sorprendente que el día de su llegada encontrara a su pareja destinada y que el pobre Ren fuera el afortunado elegido.

-¿Otro chico?

-Sí, supongo que sabes que muchos magos poderosos, sobre todo aquellos que descienden de criaturas mágicas pueden gestar hijos, ¿verdad?

-Algo había escuchado, lo que me tranquilizó bastante.

-¿Por qué?

-Nunca me atrajeron mucho las chicas, la verdad es que no las comprendo mucho.

-Estoy seguro que tú también encontrarás a tu pareja a su debido tiempo.

Harry no contestó porque en ese momento llegaron a un comedor austero como el resto del Monasterio, donde les esperaban todos los habitantes del mismo, que eran solo veinticinco personas, de diferentes razas.

Harry entró detrás de Tathagat y se sentó en un lugar de la mesa asignada a los alumnos en medio de un chico asiático y otro, para sorpresa de Harry, claramente norteamericano, quien vestía bluejeans, una camisa a cuadros azules y botas de vaquero.

-Hola me llamo Michael, soy de Dallas – saludó a Harry el chico americano de cabellos color trigo y ojos azules.

-Hola soy Harry – empezó a presentarse, pero se quedó callado a ver entrar al chico más guapo que había visto en su vida.

El chico, que se quedó tieso en el umbral de la puerta del comedor cuando vio a Harry, tenía los ojos rasgados como casi todos los asiáticos, cabellos color oro, piel dorada, ojos negros y largas pestañas, parecía sólo de catorce años por lo que Harry dedujo que era el descendiente de la princesa veela, y se fijó en un chico alto que lo acompañaba, quien miró a Harry con el ceño fruncido. Harry adivinó enseguida que ese era Ren, la pareja del bello joven.

Harry sonrió al segundo chico, queriéndole trasmitir con ese gesto que no se preocupara, que admiraba la belleza del chico, pero que no haría nada para crear problemas entre ellos, aunque los envidiaba un poco. Ren pareció comprender la mirada de Harry y le devolvió la sonrisa, muchos años después Harry sabría que esa sonrisa de comprensión ganó para sí la lealtad inquebrantable del valiente Ren, quien en pocos meses se convertiría en su mejor amigo.

Pero otras agradables sorpresas les esperaban, los chicos sentaron a su mesa y el chico veela saludó a todos con timidez.

\- Hola, para los que no me conocen mi nombre es Yang Bin, príncipe del Reino escondido del Goryeo, pero prefiero ser llamado Ji hoo, así me llamaba antes de descubrir que soy un príncipe.

\- Hola soy Ren Tanokura, vengo de Kioto Japón, estoy aquí hace una semana y soy el prometido de Ji hoo.

\- Prometido! hace dos días, ni se conocían y ahora ya están comprometidos…vaya que esto de la unión mágica es rápida.- Esto lo dijo una chica, de pelo negro con algunos mechones fuscia, piercing en la nariz y con marcado acento neoyorquino, a Harry aún le sorprendía que la magia del lugar les permitiera entenderse pese a que cada uno hablaba su lengua natal. Sabía que era un hechizo antiguo que sería levantado un mes después cuando todos los alumnos aprendieran suficiente chino antiguo, idioma oficial del Monasterio de los Elegidos, su maestro le explicó que ese hechizo provenía de una rama de la magia enfocada a los sentimientos, que comprendería todo cuanto escuchara sólo si ponía interés en ello, por lo que debía prestar mucha atención cuando su aprendizaje comenzara.

-Vamos Roberta – dijo Michael a la chica – no será que le tienes envidia a Ren.

\- Mira cariño, si me gustaran los hombres, que no es el caso, buscaría uno que no parezca un hada dorada del bosque, ni siquiera me gustan las chicas rubias y delicadas como tu hermana.

-¿Oye, no que íbamos a ser amigas? – dijo una chica rubia idéntica a Michael que estaba sentada a lado de Roberta.

-Betty Lou, ¿por qué no elegiste a Pema como mejor amiga? – preguntó Michael

-Las dos los serán – respondió sin inmutarse Betty Lou.

-Claro, como somos las únicas discípulas del monasterio debemos permanecer unidas – agregó una hermosa chica, bajita, originaria de Bután, cuya delicadeza y misterio competían con Ji hoo.

-Habló la principal belleza del Monasterio – dijo Michael mirando a Pema con admiración.

La chica se sonrojó ante el comentario del chico americano y bajó los ojos con modestia, Harry aprobó ese gesto pues estaba harto de sus babosas admiradoras por lo que la actitud humilde de Pema fue un verdadero descanso a su vista. Creyó que era el momento ideal para presentarse, por lo que dijo:

\- Hola, mi nombre es Harry Potter y vengo de Inglaterra.

Esperó alguna reacción hacia su nombre e instintivamente se cubrió la cicatriz en su frente, pero nada ocurrió por lo que muy satisfecho esperó a escuchar las siguientes presentaciones.

-Hola, mi nombre es Venzo Bradidila y vengo del Congo – se presentó un chico africano con expresivos ojos negros.

-Hola mi nombre es Park Tae Won, y soy coreano también- dijo un chico asiático, vestido como muggle pero con mucho estilo, parecía una especie de fashionista, parecido a los chicos ilustrados en los mangas de Dudley, que Harry agarraba de la basura cuando su primo se cansaba de ellos.

-Hola, mi nombre es Huan Yue y vengo de China – el chico de estatura media y rostro alegre, también contó con la aprobación inmediata de Harry.

-¿Saben algo de las clases?- preguntó Harry con interés.

-Sólo chino antiguo y meditación para los que no han pasado todavía por el ritual del legado, pero será por pocos días – dijo Roberta con expresión de aburrimiento.

-¿Quien, a parte de Ren, pasó por él? – preguntó Ji Hoo.

-Pema y yo – contestó Roberta.

-Y puedes contar de que se trata tu herencia mágica – preguntó un emocionado Harry

-Claro cariño, si me lo pides con ese delicioso acento británico, que si no fuera gay ya me hubiese conquistado, no tengo inconveniente sobre ello.

Harry solo sonrió divertido, la chica se regocijaba en escandalizar a la gente con sus comentarios pero eso no le molestaba, por el contrario, le entretenía.

-Vamos Roberta, cuéntale a este sexy chico ingles en qué consiste tu legado.  
Todos rieron por el comentario, sobre todo Roberta que respondió:

-Sigue así Harry – dijo la chica – Bueno, soy una poderosa metamorfomaga, puedo cambiar incluso de estatura y masa corporal, hasta puedo adoptar el aspecto de un bebé. También puedo detectar cualquier veneno con el olfato, talento para la música o sea magia del corazón o los sentimientos mejor dicho, y puedo malear los metales con las manos, o sea soy una especie de herrera natural.

-Eso es increíble Roberta- dijo sinceramente Harry.

-Gracias cariño estoy segura que tu herencia mágica también es sorprendente, que te cuente Ren la suya.

-¿Lo harías Ren? – pidió Harry con ojos de cachorrito.

-Claro – dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

-Vaya, no pensé que te vería sonreír tan seguido Ren- dijo Pema -parecías tan huraño cuando llegaste.

-Cierto – dijo Ji hoo- ni siquiera a mí me sonríes tanto como a Harry.

-Es que me agrada – dijo Ren bajando la cabeza.

-A mí también me agradas Ren - dijo Harry con alegría.

-Oye que es mi novio – le dijo Ji hoo simulando enfado.

-A lo mejor Harry es el alma gemela de Ren – sugirió Pema.

-¿Que no es Ji hoo su alma gemela?- preguntó Venzo

-No – contestó la chica- Ji hoo es su pareja destinada, a veces son la misma persona, pero en la mayoría de los casos, con los magos elegidos no es así, el alma gemela es una especie de hermano mágico, no tienen la misma sangre pero igual son familia.

Ante esta explicación tanto Harry como Ren sonrieron internamente, la posibilidad de tener un hermano atraía a los dos chicos ya que ambos fueron únicos hijos, y la corriente de mutua simpatía que corría entre ellos era visible para el resto de sus compañeros. Ren eligió ese momento para cambiar de tema y contarles sobre su legado.

-Tengo facilidad para encontrar las debilidades de mis enemigos, lo que supongo me mantuvo vivo hasta ahora, cualquier arma que sea mágica o muggle no tienes secretos para mí, basta que la toque para saber cómo usarla, mi magia en defensa y ataque está muy desarrollada, no necesito ningún instrumento mágico para usar escudos de defensa, ni envíar hechizos de paralizantes aunque no mortales, todo muy bélico, sobre todo la capacidad de mimetizarme con el ambiente si me siento amenazado. Mi magia del corazón proviene de mi lealtad a las personas que amo, o amaré porque ahora solo tengo Ji hoo para amar y mucho sentido del ritmo lo que no me asombra ya que siempre me gustó el Rap.

-Es genial Ren – dijo Harry.

-Aclaro nuevamente que este chico tiene dueño – dijo Ji hoo, provocando la hilaridad de sus compañeros.

Los maestros miraban con alegría el intercambio amistoso entre los alumnos, pero como ya estaba anocheciendo era hora de que el maestro Pragna, diera la bienvenida a todos y presentara a los mentores:

-Muy buenas noches compañeros maestros y discípulos elegidos, ahora que ya estamos todos iniciaremos oficialmente este año de aprendizaje, estoy muy feliz de tener tantos discípulos este año, sobre todo porque los cinco años anteriores nadie fue señalado para ocupar una plaza como alumno del monasterio, pero veo que la espera valió la pena, parece que el destino me dio como regalo su presencia en mi último año a cargo del Monasterio, estoy muy gradecido por ello.

Harry estaba sorprendido, su nueva escuela era tan exclusiva que no todos los años recibía alumnos. Siguió atento las palabras de Pregna, quien transmitía tanta alegría por la presencia de los disípulos, que todos se sintieron bienvenidos que siguieron su discurso con regocijo.

-Quiero presentarles a cada uno de los mentores – siguió Pregna -para que se familiaricen con ellos, pues aparte de que cada uno trabajará con su discípulo señalado también impartirán clases para todos los que lo necesiten. Mi nombre es Pregna, pueden llamarme maestro o maestro Pregna, como más les agrade, soy el encargado de los rituales del monasterio y voy a estar presente, aunque asistido por el maestro Tathagat, en sus rituales del legado que es como manda la tradición de estos muros que nos rodean.

El maestro Tathagat, aquí presente, es mi sucesor como maestro de rituales cuando me retire, pero de momento él les enseñará meditación y defensa de la mente, disciplina conocida en el mundo mágico occidental como oclumancia, es el mentor de Harry Potter. Pero repito, todos los mentores pueden brindar asesoramiento en su especialidad a todos el que lo solicite.

A mi izquierda tenemos al maestro Edward Bagnol, maestro de duelo mágico, que no sólo incluye magia con instrumentos mágicos como varitas, sino magia defensiva aplicada a cualquier objeto, es difícil de explicar pero interesante de ver, lo que lo hace un excelente mentor para nuestro querido Ren Tanokura. Al lado de Edward tenemos al maestro Yuan, mentor de Ji hoo, con el desarrollaran un tipo de magia conocida como empatía, muy útil para saber las verdaderas intenciones de la gente.

A su costado tenemos a la maestra Momoko Asai, mentora de Pema, con ella aprenderán magia del corazón enfocada a las artes, música, danza, poesía o teatro. No importa lo que más les guste, ella podrá orientarlos.

Seguido a Momoko tenemos al maestro Santino Boggino, mentor de Roberta, quien los ayudará en idiomas, sobre todo chino antiguo y latín, querida Roberta no pongas esa cara sabemos que Santino es el más apropiado para domar tu carácter. Este último comentario provocó las risas de todos, incluida Roberta, quien ya apreciaba a su mentor pese a que le aburría tener que estudiar idiomas.

-Al costado de Tathagat tenemos al maestro Hiro, esposo de Momoko, instructor de artes marciales y mentor de Michael, quien se encontró con la maestra Rosa María Velazco durante respectivos viajes de búsqueda a sus discípulos señalados y se encontraron con la alegría de que estos eran hermanos gemelos entre sí. No debería sorprendernos tanto en realidad, ya que Rosa es el alma gemelas de Hiro, ¿no es maravilloso?

-La maestra Rosa – siguió Pregna sin esperar respuesta- es mentora de Betty Lou, les dará clases de medicina mágica. Seguimos con el maestro Enmanuel Point du lac, mentor de Tae Woo, quien será su guía en el conocimiento de la magia de la tierra, el aire, el agua y el fuego, el mismo tiene afinidad con los elementos, señalado desde su infancia para enseñar en estos muros es el profesor más poderoso de este lugar. Luego tenemos a Mohamed Abdusalá, mentor de Huan Yue, profesor de magia antigua y mi mejor amigo – aquí Pregna sonrío con afecto al anciano mago que salvó su vida en más de una oportunidad.

Por último tenemos a la dulce Artemisa Portokalos, mentora de Venzo, experta en creación de espacios mágicos, aparición, creación de trasladores e incluso sabe de comunicación muggle, o sea es la encargada de que la tecnología muggle funcione en un sector reservado dentro del monasterio.

Espero que esta presentación haya despertado su interés y estén tan ansiosos como nosotros de empezar, pero de momento solo aquellos que ya pasaron por el hechizo del legado podrán empezar a estudiar las disciplinas que deseen o les resulten útiles. Por ahora se enfocaran en el estudio de Chino Antiguo con el profesor Santino y meditación con el maestro Tathagat.

Pero no se preocupen esperamos que todos ustedes pasen por el ritual durante la siguiente semana, lo llevaremos a cabo de acuerdo al orden de su llegada al Monasterio, es lo que mandan tanto la justicia como la tradición.

Ahora ayudemos a nuestros cocineros a poner la mesa y luego cada uno de nosotros limpiaremos los utensilios que utilicemos para comer, con magia si quieren, es mi deber informarles que cada discípulo debe mantener en orden su habitación, ayudar en la cocina y el aseo del monasterio una semana al mes, y ayudar a cada maestro a limpiar las aulas luego de cada clase impartida.

Y con estas últimas palabras, los simpáticos cocineros butanenses se acercaron hasta las dos mesas del comedor, cargados con fuentes de un delicioso estofado de carne con legumbres, de la que todos empezaron servirse, el sabor del guiso era picante y espeso, pero sabroso y apropiado para el clima en esas latitudes, acompañados de un pan sin levadura que llamaban sampa, la sencilla comida reconfortó el estómago de Harry, quien no se dio cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba hasta percibir el olor del rico estofado.

Luego todos bebieron un te digestivo y comieron frutos de un valle encantado para producir todo el año frutas coloridas y dulces. Fue una cena muy sencilla en comparación a los banquetes elaborados por los elfos domésticos de Hogwarts, pero Harry no podía estar más contento, la austeridad lejos de desagradarle le encantaba, siempre se sentía intimidado en los ambientes lujosos, no que hubiera estado mucho en ellos, y tenía que reconocer que en poco tiempo el Monasterio le podía hacer la competencia a Hogwarts por cuál ocupaba llevaba nombre de hogar en el corazón del chico-que-vivió.

**¿Qué les pareció? **

**¿Les gusta los nuevos personajes?, los jóvenes tendrán un papel muy importante en toda la historia**

**Bueno, no olviden comentar que asi yo podre saber si les gusta la historia para continuarla y nos vemos en el sgte. Capitulo**

**Christine C.**

**P.D.: En mi perfil estan las fotos de los personajes jovenes por si se quieren dar una idea de quien es quien!**


	7. De dones y almas gemelas

**La autora de la historia es ****Hikarijoon, yo solo publico la historia aquí en Fanfiction para que la conozcan. Tengo permiso de la autora para realizarlo!**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Spoiler hasta el quinto libro, todos los personajes son propiedad de J.k. Rowling. Este fic es mi homenaje a Harry Potter y a las maravillosas horas de magia que viví leyendo sus aventuras.-**_

**AVISOS!**

**Esta historia es AU, relación Adulto-Menor, relación chico-chico…**

**Sin nada mas que decir, que disfruten de la historia!**

**Capitulo 7**

A la mañana siguiente, luego de que pasar por una hora de meditación colectiva a cargo de Tathagat, empezaron las actividades para los discípulos. Durante el desayuno Harry preguntó a Pema sobre su herencia y la chica, con expresión de modestia, dijo a sus compañeros:

-Soy básicamente una persona feliz. Nací y crecí en Bután, donde hasta nuestro Rey Muggle da prioridad a la felicidad de sus súbditos, como el maestro Pregna fui educada para sentir compasión por todo ser viviente. Por eso no poseo dones especiales de defensa, mi magia está orientada a los sentimientos. Puedo hacer crecer las plantas cantando y hasta sanar heridas menores.

-Eso es muy bello Pema y muy útil.

-Gracias Harry, eres muy dulce.

-Basta de adular a mi chica Potter – dijo bromeando Michael.

Todos los discípulos rieron, hasta Pema y siguieron dando cuenta de su desayuno consistente en leche de yac, té, huevos revueltos y pasteles de frutas. Luego limpiaron sus cubiertos y acudieron a clase de Chino Antiguo con Santino. Fueron dos horas de intensa actividad intelectual, en una aula luminosa cuyos muros ostentaban tapices con distintos alfabetos, algunos conocidos y otros muy raros, incluso Harry descubrió un tapiz escrito en pársel, obsequiado al Monasterio por su Bisabuelo Charlus.

Durante la clase se reveló la incógnita de porque tenía como maestro de Chino antiguo a un mago de origen italiano. Santino tenía un don parecido al de Ren con las armas, podía interpretar a simple vista cualquier alfabeto, sin estudiarlo previamente. La primera clase de chino les sirvió para aprender los caracteres ideográficos más comunes, anotar una larga lista de los verbos más útiles, que debían memorizar para la siguiente clase y las formas correctas de saludar, despedirse y agradecer. Luego de la clase, asearon el aula todos juntos y después, Ren, Roberta y Pema, fueron a clase de Taichi con Hiro, mientras que los otros chicos participaron a un recorrido por el monasterio guiados por el maestro Yuan.

Harry estaba fascinado, no pudieron conocer el resto de las aulas porque Yuan dijo que se perdería la sorpresa, pero visitaron la basta y luminosa biblioteca, el observatorio, cuya vista del paisaje de los alrededores cortaba la respiración, los establos donde pudieron ordeñar a las yac, los gallineros donde recolectaron huevos, y el maravilloso valle encantado del interior de la montaña, donde comieron frutas directamente de los árboles, disfrutando del clima de eterna primavera del valle.

Esa tarde, durante el ocaso, que simbólicamente señalaba el final de una etapa, se llevó a cabo el Ritual del Legado de Tae Woo, Harry esperaba ansioso su propio ritual pero al ser el último discípulo en llegar al Monasterio tenía que esperar a que todos sus compañeros pasaran por él.

El resultado del ritual se vería al amanecer, simbolizando el inicio de una era, momento en el iniciado sería informado sobre su herencia mágica por su mentor.  
Esa noche, durante la cena, Tae Woo no podía pasar bocado por los nervios. Harry sintió compasión por el chico coreano, quien debido a su excesivo arreglo personal parecía un poco presumido. Comprendía, después de escuchar sobre los dones de sus compañeros, su temor a no poseer una herencia mágica notable, a no ser un discípulo digno del Monasterio de los Elegidos.

Todos dirigieron al chico palabras de ánimo, sobre todo Ji Hoo, quien tenía un don natural para la empatía, lo que lo hacía un digno discípulo de Yuan. Harry simpatizaba más con Ren, quien le contó su historia esa noche luego de la cena, cuando acudieron al salón de rituales para la hora de meditación antes de dormir.

\- Casi no tengo buenos recuerdos de mi infancia- empezó Ren- no creo ser capaz de hacer el encantamiento Patronus del que me hablaste, pues los pocos momentos felices que viví están plagados de miedo. Mi padre es un jefe de la mafia, pero lo más terrible es que es un sádico, no sólo con sus enemigos sino con su familia, mi madre y yo. Mi nacimiento es un milagro, yo creo que gracias a mi magia, pues mi madre experimento tres abortos anteriores debido a las golpizas propinadas por mi padre y luego de tenerme a mí, ya no pudo embarazarse. Desde que tuve uso de razón mi mayor miedo fue que una de esas palizas terminara con la vida de mi madre, sobre todo cuando llegué a los siete años y mi padre consideró conveniente que yo fuera testigo de algunas actividades delictivas implícitas en sus negocios, o sea que desde niño fui un testigo involuntario de actos de vandalismo, violaciones y ejecuciones.  
Aguantaba todo por proteger a mi mamá, me consolaba que sólo ella y yo sabíamos de mis poderes mágicos, pero ni siquiera consideré aceptar una invitación para ocupar una plaza como alumno en la Academia Oriental de Magia: El Dragón Real, que recibí a los diez años, no quería que mi padre se enterara de mi condición de mago, no quería que me obligara a usar mis poderes para sus sucios negocios, pero sobre todo no quería dejar a mi madre a merced de mi padre sólo para internarme a aprender magia.

Al cumplir los diecisiete, una de las pocas veces que me ausente de casa para visitar a mi abuela, ocurrió lo que tanto temía. Cuando llegué a casa la policía acordonaba el lugar, mi padre declaró ante la justicia que un delincuente ingresó a la casa, yo quise declarar en su contra pero mi abuela, quien temía una venganza de los hombres a cargo de mi padre, me suplicó que no lo hiciera y le hice caso, no por miedo, sino porque había decidido que lo mataría en cuanto tuviera la menor oportunidad.  
Lo habría hecho, me habría convertido en un parricida de no ser por Edward, quien me encontró un día y me contó su historia, me dijo que mi destino era ser un mago poderoso, que tenía la posibilidad de cambiar mi vida para bien. Así que sólo me despedí de mi abuela y vine al monasterio.

Harry agradeció la confianza de su nuevo amigo y en compensación también le relató cómo fue su vida antes de su llegada al Monasterio, y así los dos chicos profundizaron, en menos de 48 horas de conocerse, una relación de amistad que les duraría el resto de sus días.

Esa noche Harry reflexionó sobre la historia de Ren, deseando más que nunca que este sufrido chico sea su alma gemela para poder protegerlo.

Al día siguiente Tea Woo les informó del alcance de su legado.

-Tengo habilidades naturales para duelos mágicos debido a la gran flexibilidad de mis huesos, también para la danza- dijo orgulloso el chico- no se rían, suficiente tenía ya con mi padre muggle que me llamaba "mariposita" desdeñosamente, sólo porque practicaba ballet.

-Lo siento cariño – dijo Roberta.

-Todo bien, en realidad soy gay pero eso no me hace más débil.

-Tienes razón- dijo Harry con decisión, ganándose una mirada especulativa del resto de sus compañeros.

-Vaya, parece que los heterosexuales somos minoría en esta mesa – dijo Michael –Pema…Pemita, a ti te gustan los chicos, verdad?- y puso cara de corderito.

-Ay Michael, ni siquiera pensé en eso todavía.

-Que bueno, eso significa que todavía hay esperanzas.

-Cuidado con nuestra pequeña rosa del Himalaya hermano – dijo Betty Lou en tono de advertencia – no te perdonaré si la lastimas.

\- Bueno, les sigo contando – intercedió Tae Woo – soy como uno de esos artículos de magos que sirven para detectar enemigos.

-¿Un chivatoscopio?

-Eso, bueno en Corea no le llamaban así, pero es casi lo mismo, solo que yo puedo detectar gente con malas intenciones a mayor distancia que ese chisme y no me descompongo, y sólo debo salvar la vida de mi animal destinado para adquirir sus habilidades y transformarme en el cuándo quiera.

-¿Un animago? – Preguntó Michael

-No sólo eso, por ejemplo si mi animal es un ave puedo volar sin tener que transformarme en él, si es un noctámbulo podré ver en la oscuridad, ¿comprenden?

-¡Impresionante! – exclamó Harry.

El chico coreano sonrío ampliamente a sus compañeros. Todos estaban expectantes por los poderes que se manifestarían en los compañeros que a los que les faltaba pasar por el ritual, hasta que Roberta lanzó una propuesta:  
-Y si hacemos una apuesta, no me miren así no apostaremos por dinero, podemos apostar por turnos en las tareas de limpieza, el que gane no las hará por dos meses.

-¿Y por qué apostaríamos?

-Podemos tratar de adivinar los dones de los que faltan pasar por el ritual, yo apuesto por ejemplo que Harry será un animago con forma de gatito.

-¡Gatito!- dijo un indignado Harry en medio de la risotada general – Yo seré un tigre del Himalaya.

-Si querido, lo que tú quieras – le dijo Roberta sonriendo maternalmente a Harry, lo que provocó otra ronda de risas.

Y así se abrieron las apuestas para adivinar los dones que descubrirían en Huan Yue, el chico era tan alegre y sencillo, que todos incluyeron la empatía en su apuesta, Harry observo atentamente al chico, y vio en sus ojos la misma mirada cándida con la que Hagrid miraba a sus queridas bestias, así que dijo:

\- El tendrá un poder especial con las criaturas, aun a aquellas peligrosas, él sabrá comprenderlas.

-Gracias Harry – le dijo Huan Yue – en realidad trabajé en un zoológico en China durante toda mi infancia, apenas sabía leer y escribir, ni siquiera sabía que era un mago hasta que el maestro Abdusalá me encontró, pero cuidar a los animales se me daba bien.

-¿No recibiste ninguna invitación del Dragón Real? – Preguntó Ren.

-Cuando te digo que apenas sabía leer y escribir no te miento, mi abuelo no me dejaba ir a la escuela – dijo el chico con tristeza- pero como él era cuidador oficial del zoológico, siempre podía jugar con los chicos que iban a mirar a los animales. Mi abuelo no era malo saben, nunca me maltrató pero creo que mi madre murió de forma trágica, nunca me contó cómo murió, y antes de morir él, se aseguró de que las autoridades que manejaban el zoológico me permitieran seguir viviendo allí. En realidad aceptaron gustosos, nadie conocía a los animales como yo.

-¡Que historia! – dijo Roberta – Hermano oficialmente te declaramos "El Señor de las Bestias".

Y llegó el ocaso de ese día, Huan Yue acudió a su ritual, mientras sus compañeros observaban una ceremonia mágica del té ejecutado por la maestra Momoko. Fue un espectáculo bello y relajante para los chicos.

Harry estaba especialmente contento, sus nuevos amigos eran extraordinarios, no habían celos o rivalidades entre ellos, todo allí fluía con tranquilidad y armonía, estaba a salvo de Dumbledore y de Voldemort, ¿que más podía pedir?, pensaba Harry.  
Pero el destino parecía dispuesto a compensar a Harry por todo los pesares de su vida, pues en ese momento, cuando accidentalmente las manos de Harry chocaron con las de Ji hoo se generó entre ellos una corriente mágica que unió a ambos chicos en una especie de burbuja de luz, todos los presentes se sobresaltaron, hasta que Tathagat exclamó:  
-¡Almas gemelas! – y comenzó la ronda de aplausos de todos los presentes.

Harry estaba desconcertado, pensaba que si su alma gemela estaba entre sus compañeros tenía que ser Ren, por lo que con expresión interrogante miró a su amigo japonés y lo encontró aplaudiendo feliz por el acontecimiento, este le dijo a Harry:

-¡Alégrate Harry! Ji hoo ya no estará celoso de nuestra amistad. ¡Ahora los tres seremos familia!

Al escuchar esas últimas cinco palabras pronunciadas por Ren, Harry volteó a mirar a su alma gemela, quien le dedico una sonrisa radiante, y Harry lo intentó, pero no pudo evitar llorar frente a todos de emoción, mientras se abrazaba al delgado cuerpo de su nuevo hermano.

**¿Qué les pareció? **

**Bueno, no olviden comentar que asi yo podre saber si les gusta la historia para continuarla y nos vemos en el sgte. Capitulo**

**Christine C.**


	8. Una nube negra en el horizonte

**La autora de la historia es ****Hikarijoon, yo solo publico la historia aquí en Fanfiction para que la conozcan. Tengo permiso de la autora para realizarlo!**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Spoiler hasta el quinto libro, todos los personajes son propiedad de J.k. Rowling. Este fic es mi homenaje a Harry Potter y a las maravillosas horas de magia que viví leyendo sus aventuras.-**_

**AVISOS!**

**Esta historia es AU, relación Adulto-Menor, relación chico-chico…**

**Sin nada mas que decir, que disfruten de la historia!**

**Capitulo 8**

Al día siguiente, una hora antes del ritual de los gemelos de Dallas, Tathagat acudió al cuarto de Harry, miró al chico con expresión seria, se sentó en la única silla que había en el cuarto y señaló el catre para que Harry sentara antes de explicar en motivo de su presencia.

-Debes tomar una decisión importante antes de tu ritual Harry.

-¿Sobre que maestro?

-Mohamed detectó una increíble concentración de magia negra en tu cicatriz, supongo que es un efecto residual de la maldición que recibiste de bebé. Mohamed dice que genera una conexión con la mente de tu enemigo y que te muestra visiones que resultaron útiles para saber sus intenciones.

-Antes de que Voldemort descubriera la conexión, luego la uso para poner imágenes falsas y tenderme una trampa – digo indignado Harry, recordando la muerte de su padrino.

-Entonces no hace falta que te pregunte si quieres deshacerte de ella.

-No quiero nada de ese monstruo en mí, odio esa conexión.

-De acuerdo Harry, entonces lo mejor es un viaje ritual de purificación.

-En que consiste eso maestro.

-Deberás sobrevivir en una montaña desierta los días que faltan para tu ritual del legado, yo sólo podré acompañarte esta noche hasta el pie de la montaña, tú deberás escalarlo, obtener tu ofrenda del destino y llegar a tiempo para tu ritual.

-Lo haré maestro.

-Está bien que seas tan decidido Harry, pero te advierto que no debes llevar varita o ningún otro instrumento mágico, sólo tu ropa y tu cayado, o si no tu esfuerzo no servirá de nada.

-De acuerdo maestro.

-Muy bien, ve a despedirte de tus amigos y de tu nueva familia, estoy seguro que se preocuparán por ti, Luego del ritual de Michael y Betty Lou, partiremos.

-Sí maestro.

Cuando Tathagat salió del cuarto, Harry derramó lágrimas de rabia. Maldito Voldemort pensó, lo arruina todo, por su culpa tendría que pasar cuatro días en una montaña, no sabría de los dones de sus compañeros hasta regresar, si es que regresaba.

Refunfuñando se preparó para el complicado viaje que le esperaba, se puso ropa interior de lana y se abrigó con las pieles que compro es Timbu, iba a guardar su varita en el fondo de su baúl cuando recordó la última conversación que tuvo con Ren. Harry le había preguntado si Ji hoo, realmente se ponía celoso de él antes de que descubrieran que el chico rubio y Harry eran hermanos gemelos.

_-Tienes que comprender a Ji hoo, jamás tuvo algo que fuera suyo antes. Su historia parece un cuento de hadas muggle, nació en el palacio real del Reino de Goryeo, pero una dama del la corte, celosa del amor del Rey hacia su esposa, lo secuestró, lo abandonó en un orfanato muggle de un pueblo perdido de Corea del Sur, administrado por gente ignorante y supersticiosa, que veían al niño oriental tan rubio como una especie de maldición de sus dioses o algo así._

_Los niños del orfanato también colaboraban con el maltrato, creció escuchando que sus padres lo abandonaron por ser rubio y lo llamaban monstruo constantemente, al llegar a los diecisiete su herencia veela se manifestó y su belleza se incrementó, cuando uno de los mayores brabucones del orfanato intentó abusar de él su magia lo salvó pero no se salvó de una golpiza, terminando en el Hospital donde Yuan lo encontró y le contó su historia._

_Yuan supo, cuando lo vio, que se trataba del príncipe perdido del Goryeo, a quien los reyes creian muerto y lo llevó a la corte para que conociera a sus padres. Estos parecían felices pero incómodos porque ya habían tenido otro hijo que fue nombrado sucesor del trono y temían revueltas en el reino. Por lo que se vieron visiblemente aliviados de que Yuan lo trajera al Monasterio, pero Ji hoo se sintió una vez más rechazado._

_Por eso, al conocerme, se aferró tan rápidamente. Estoy seguro que ahora te mezquina tanto como a mí. Además los veelas son de una naturaleza muy celosa._

Harry sintió una ola de cariño y compasión hacia su nuevo hermano cuando recordó su historia, por lo que tomando su varita fue a encontrarse con sus compañeros, vio a su hermano sentado hablando con Pema en el comedor y se acercó:

-¿Puedo hablarte a solas hermano?

-De acuerdo, nos disculpas Pema

-Claro, ya me contó el maestro Pregna de tu viaje Harry, supongo que tienes que despedirte de tu hermano.

Los nuevos hermanos salieron un patio interno del Monasterio, iluminado por la luz de la Luna, Ji hoo detuvo abruptamente sus pasos cuando pensó que ya se encontraban a solas y miró con aprehensión a los ojos de Harry.

-De que viaje habla Pema, no puedes dejarme tan pronto, soy tu hermano.

Harry miró con ternura a ese bello príncipe, su príncipe, su alma gemela…

-Mí príncipe, debo hacer un viaje ritual de purificación para librarme de los residuos de una maldición oscura que me lanzaron al nacer, volveré a tiempo para mi ritual de legado – luego tomo su varita e intentó dársela a Ji hoo- Tómala y guárdala hasta mi vuelta, no me he separado de ella desde que tenía once años y supe que era un mago.

-No puedo tomarla, debes llevarla para protegerte – dijo Ji Hoo dando un paso atrás.

-No puede hermano, debo hace el viaje sin ella

-Tengo miedo Harry.

-No te preocupes –dijo entrando en escena Ren, quien había oído todo el intercambio entre los hermanos – Harry ha sobrevivido a situaciones muy peligrosas, escalar una montaña no será un problema para él.

Ji hoo tomó la varita en sus manos, sintió cierta calidez a sujetar el mango, como si la varita le dijera que no se preocupara, que Harry estaría bien y unas luces plateadas salieron de la punta.

-Vaya, mi varita te reconoce como amo también, podrías usarla en toda su capacidad cuando quisieras – dijo admirado Harry.

-Yo no quiero usarla, quiero que vuelvas sano y salvo para devolvértela – dijo Ji hoo.

Luego los tres chicos se dirigieron al patio circular donde estaba la misma escalerilla por la que bajaron a su llegada, allí lo esperaban el resto de los habitantes del Monasterio, para despedirse de Harry y desearle suerte en su viaje. Luego de abrazar a su hermano y a su futuro cuñado, Harry subió la escalerilla detrás de su maestro e inicio su aventura.

La noche estaba clara, Harry sentía temor por lo que tendría que enfrentar pero no pudo dejar de admirar el reflejo de la Luna en la nieve de las montañas, la vista del cielo estrellado desde las alturas era impactante. Caminaron por horas hasta el pie de una inmensa montaña, cuya cima no se veía debido las nubes que la coronaban.

Tathagat lo bendijo en su lengua natal, Harry no entendió las palabras de su maestro pero si su intención, por lo que sonrío agradecido por ese gesto. Se despidieron con un cálido abrazo y luego la figura de Tathagat se perdió en la noche.

Harry buscó un sendero en la montaña para facilitar su ascenso, encontrando uno luego de media hora, se internó en el sendero que recorría la falda de la montaña, sabía que su suerte no duraría, pues difícilmente ese sendero llegaría hasta la cima, pero sería un tonto si no lo aprovechaba hasta donde llegara. Luego de dos horas de ascenso, el cansancio hizo mella en Harry. Por lo que consideró que lo mejor era buscar una saliente rocosa que le sirviera de refugio para dormir las escasas horas de noche que quedaban. Tuvo suerte, encontró una oquedad poco profunda donde se acomodó acostando en posición fetal para refugiarse del frío.

Despertó una hora después del amanecer, comió un poco de hiervas amargas que crecían en la ladera de la montaña que su maestro le había enseñado a reconocer como comestibles u muy nutritivas, chupo nieve para calmar su sed y se puso en marcha. Como el tiempo ayudaba ascendió bastante ese día y cuando se llegó la noche el chico buscó otro refugio.

El día siguiente fue casi una repetición del primero, pero al llegar la noche, la suerte que lo acompañaba pareció desvanecerse, pues se desató una tormenta de nieve y la temperatura descendió considerablemente, Harry buscó desesperado un lugar donde guarecerse y lo encontró en una pequeña cueva poco profunda en la ladera de la montaña, se acostó abrazando su cuerpo en un intento de darse calor, hasta que escuchó un lamento de animal herido.

Harry sabía que lo prudente era seguir escondido en la cueva, pero cuando su prudencia pudo contra su curiosidad, salió de su refugio luchando contra el viento y se asomó a un precipicio en cuyo borde vio a un ser cubierto de pelo blanco, con facciones humanoides y de aproximadamente dos metros de altura. Un yeti, pensó Harry emocionado, la criatura estaba precariamente sujeta a una roca salediza, miró con pánico al chico, quien sin medir el riesgo sujeto la puta de cayado y acercó al Yeti la otra punta para que se sujetara de él, la criatura lo miró con asombro pero entendió las indicaciones de Harry, y se sujetó al cayado.

El muchacho jamás no supo de dónde sacó las fuerzas para izar el cayado hasta el borde del precipicio y ayudar al Yeti. Cuando este estuvo a salvo, Harry se tiró al piso muerto de cansancio, pero se recuperó pronto al notar que el Yeti tenía una fea herida en la pierna derecha. Sin pensar que se trataba de una criatura peligrosa lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, apoyo un brazo del Yeti en sus hombros y luchando contra el viento lo condujo a su refugio. Hagrid estaría orgulloso de él.

La criatura se dejó hacer, confiado en el pequeño mago que le salvó la vida. Una vez en la cueva Harry se quitó la única camisa de franela que llevaba puesta entre tantas camisas de lana, la partió en tiras para improvisar una venda para cubrir la herida del yeti, quien adivinando las intenciones del chico le pasó una bolsa de cuero donde habían una hojas y le indico al chico que debía masticar para fabricar una especie de emplasto. Harry hizo lo que la criatura le indicó, esparció el emplasto sobre la herida y la cubrió con los pedazos de franela. Luego ofreció al yeti unas hierbas comestibles, pero este las rechazó y se quedó dormido.

Harry también se durmió, contento porque el cuerpo del yeti cubría parte de la entrada de la cueva por lo que dentro de ella ya no hacía tanto frío. Al despertar, sintiéndose abrigado y protegido, recordó su aventura de la noche y abrió asustado los ojos, encontrándose con la sorpresa de que estaba acurrucado contra el yeti y que este le miraba divertido. Harry se sentó, la criatura sólo atinó a tocar su frente, dejando correr en el muchacho una corriente mágica de empatía. Harry supo que partir de ese momento entendería las palabras del Yeti.

-¿Dime pequeño mago, siempre eres tan temerario? – dijo la criatura.

-A veces señor, mis antiguos amigos decían que soy un imán para los problemas.

-Ya veo, puedo preguntar por qué me salvaste.

-No lo sé, sólo lo vi en peligro y sentí que debía hacerlo, usted es un yeti, yo siempre quise ver uno, no podía dejarlo morir.

-Y ahora que descubriste el secreto de nuestra existencia me quieres como tu mascota.

-No señor, eso sería privarle de su libertad, creo que es más seguro para usted que nadie sepa de su existencia, algunos magos inescrupulosos buscarían la forma de saber si partes de su cuerpo tienen propiedades mágicas para hacer pociones o alguna cosa peor.

-Vaya, eres un chico muy comprensivo.

-No es eso, señor yeti, se de el poco respeto que tienen los magos hacia las criaturas mágicas y además tuve un buen maestro de cuidado de criaturas mágicas. Es un semigigante que siempre fue despreciado por su condición de híbrido, también tengo un amigo licántropo y un centauro fue mi maestro de adivinación.

-¿Eres un chico interesante, cómo te llamas?

-Harry Potter, señor

-Bueno Harry, llámame Grunduk, te has ganado ese derecho. Puedes hablar de mi existencia pero sólo en el monasterio y debes asegurarte que el secreto de no salga de esos muros.

-No hace falta, quiero que el secreto quede entre usted y yo, lo hace más especial. Pero…?conoce el monasterio?

-Así es, conozco al sabio Mohamed, el destino lo trajo a mí para que le entregara unas hierbas que crecen en mi hogar, con las cuales preparó un brebaje para salvar la vida del maestro Pregna.

-Asombroso, estoy seguro que guardó el secreto de su existencia para sí, pues mi maestro me dijo que él no sabía si existían los yetis.

-Bueno Harry, ahora quiero saber cómo puedo pagarte por salvarme la vida.

-No fue nada señor, digo Grunduk, lo único que podría pedirle es que me indicara un sendero que me permita llegar a la cima de la montaña.

-Eso es fácil, te indicaré el camino para encontrar ese sendero, está muy escondido entre las rocas y es muy angosto, debes tener mucho cuidado, sal ahora, debes encontrarlo antes del medio día o sino te será imposible utilizarlo antes de que oscurezca.

-Pero estás herido.

-No te preocupes, las hierbas que utilizaste para el emplasto tienen propiedades mágicas curativas, me recuperaré por completo antes del ocaso. Llévate unas cuantas por precaución.

-Gracias Grunduk, nunca te olvidaré.

-Yo tampoco me olvidaré de ti peregrino, pero estoy seguro de que pronto nos veremos nuevamente.

Luego Grunduk le indicó la forma de encontrar el sendero y Harry partió contento de haber encontrado un nuevo amigo tan especial. Ron y Hagrid se pondrían verdes de envidia si lo supieran.

Siguió el camino indicado por el Yeti justo a tiempo para el medio día, allí comprendió la importancia de las advertencias del Yeti, el camino era muy estrecho y peligroso, tanto que gran parte del ascenso lo tendría que hacer de costado, con la espalda apoyada a la ladera de la montaña y si hubiera tardado más en llegar allí, la sombra de la tarde directamente lo ocultaría.

Empezó a subir por el sendero, agradeciendo su nulo miedo a las alturas, pero deseando como nunca tener su escoba mágica, avanzaba lento y con temor a un posible desprendimiento a sus pies, pero llegó sano y salvo hasta un saliente rocoso, ya bien entrada la noche, cuando decidió descansar pues era demasiado peligroso seguir ascendiendo por un camino tan estrecho en la oscuridad. Dormitó intranquilo hasta que amaneció y se volvió a poner en marcha.

Sabía que en el último tramo tendría que izar su cuerpo sujetado a las rocas como un alpinista para llegar a la sima, por lo que no fue una sorpresa cuando es sendero terminó abruptamente, Harry dejó su cayado clavado en la nieve, inspeccionó las salientes rocosas sobre su cabeza y cuando encontró las que creían podrían servirle se izó, iniciando así la etapa más dura y peligrosa de su viaje.

Llevaba dos horas de ascenso, cuando los efectos del cansancio y la poca alimentación empezaron a hacerse sentir en su cuerpo, sólo el miedo de caer lo mantenía sujeto, sudaba bajo sus ropas y tenía los dedos de las manos heridos por el frió y la aspereza de las rocas. Cuando creía que no podía avanzar más llegó a la ansiada cima, donde se encontró con lo último que esperaba en su vida.

-¿Papá?

**¿Qué les pareció? **

**¿Es realmente su papa o algo más? ¿Qué ustedes creen?**

**Bueno, no olviden comentar que asi yo podre saber si les gusta la historia para continuarla y nos vemos en el sgte. Capitulo**

**Christine C.**


	9. y por casa como andamos?

**La autora de la historia es ****Hikarijoon, yo solo publico la historia aquí en Fanfiction para que la conozcan. Tengo permiso de la autora para realizarlo!**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Spoiler hasta el quinto libro, todos los personajes son propiedad de J.k. Rowling. Este fic es mi homenaje a Harry Potter y a las maravillosas horas de magia que viví leyendo sus aventuras.-**_

**AVISOS!**

**Esta historia es AU, relación Adulto-Menor, relación chico-chico…**

**Sin nada mas que decir, que disfruten de la historia!**

**Capitulo 9**

Dumbledore estaba desolado, sin noticias de Harry no sabía cómo ajustar sus planes para ganar la guerra, por más utilizó todos sus recursos humanos y mágicos, incluyendo un ritual de magia oscura para encontrarlo, no obtuvo ningún resultado. Sólo sabía que estaba vivo y sospechaba que volvería, pero como podría ponerlo bajo su control nuevamente sin usar recursos como una maldición Imperius o similar, porque si lo hacía y el chico lo descubría perdería su confianza para siempre. Tendría que pensarlo detenidamente.

Lo único bueno de toda la situación es que no hubo ataques de Mortífagos durante esos días. Por otra parte, Severus andaba raro, triste era la palabra correcta, como si hubiera perdido algo o a alguien importante. Cumplía con sus obligaciones mecánicamente y no cuestionaba como antes. No creía que se debiera a la ausencia Harry, pues siempre detesto al chiquillo. Y Remus?, parece bastante tranquilo, cuando la primera semana de la desaparición de Harry parecía al borde de un colapso nervioso. Allí había gato encerrado, algo sabían esos dos.

En un cuarto tapizado con afiches de jugadores de Quidditch con uniformes de un estridente color naranja, se encontraba un chico pelirrojo acostado en la cama, desanimado por la desaparición de su mejor amigo. Ron conservaba la esperanza de que al iniciar las clases en Hogwarts, Harry volvería. Pero debido al contenido de su carta de despedida calculaba que le tomaría un tiempo hacer que todo fuera como antes.

Estaba decidido a ser más comprensivo con Harry, ya no se quejaría tanto sobre su pobreza en frente de él y trataría de no sentir envidia por su condición de elegido, sabía que el precio que pagó por ello su amigo era demasiado alto. Extrañaba a Harry, no lo veía mucho los veranos pero por lo menos podía escribirle, ahora las lechuzas ni siquiera consideraban entregar sus cartas, como sabiendo que no podrían llegar a destino.

Donde estaría Harry, no creía que haya ido tan lejos, debía estar escondido en el Londres muggle, seguro que sí, Harry sabría cómo esconderse entre los muggles, era una buena idea. Ron le escribió a Hermione para decirle que fuera a quedarse en su casa unos días, que tenía una idea genial para encontrar a Harry. Esa misma tarde, llegó la chica vía flu desde el Caldero Chorreante dispuesta a todo para encontrar a Harry, pero al escuchar la idea de Ron se sentó desanimada.

-Ron, yo ya pensé en esa posibilidad, se lo dije a Dumbledore, quien envió a miembros de la orden a buscarlo en todas las ciudades importantes de Gran Bretaña.  
-Miembros de orden, no seas ridícula Hermione, ninguno de ellos sabe moverse bien entre muggles, Harry los descubriría a kilómetros, además tiene la capa de invisibilidad, y ellos no conocen a Harry como nosotros.

-Buen punto Ron, si alguien puede encontrarlo somos nosotros, hagámoslo. Pero si lo vemos se lo decimos al Dumbledore para que se ocupe de él.

-Hermione, es Harry, nuestro amigo. No sería mejor que si lo encontráramos habláramos primero con él antes de avisar a nadie.

-No Ronald, volvería a escapar.

-Él no es un criminal Hermione, ¿que te pasa?

-Nada Ron, estoy resentida por el contenido de su carta de despedida, todo lo hice por su bien.

-Parece que Harry se estuvo guardando un montón de cosas todo este tiempo y decidió vomitarlo todo antes de desaparecer.

-No me dio derecho a réplica, se despidió y se fue

-No sé lo que te escribió Hermione, pero leíste mi carta, no se guardó nada, Ginny la leyó a escondidas y no salió de su cuarto en una semana de la vergüenza.

Hermione no pudo evitar reír por el último comentario de su amigo, ella también había descubierto los intentos patéticos de Ginny por llamar la atención de Harry y se lo dijo a la pelirroja, pero esta no la escuchó y se puso en ridículo frente a toda la sala común de Griffindor.

-y entonces qué dices Hermione, buscamos a Harry, si o no?

-Busquémoslo, no perdemos nada intentándolo.

Y así lo amigos se pasaron en verano recorriendo Inglaterra buscando inútilmente a Harry por su cuenta, lo bueno es que hicieron mucho turismo interno. Mientras, en una mansión al norte de Gales, propiedad del matrimonio Lestrange, Voldemort estaba furioso. Se había enterado por Severus de la desaparición del niño-que-vivió, y al igual que Dumbledore utilizaba todos los recursos que disponía pero con nulos resultados.

Severus sonreía maliciosamente tras su máscara de mortífago. Harry fue muy astuto al suponer que el señor obscuro estaría tan obsesionado en encontrarlo que no tendría cabeza para planear ataques contra el mundo mágico. No sabía cuándo se cansaría de buscar al chico, pero esperaba que no fuera pronto.

Voldemort estaba que mordía, nadie se animaba a acercarse a él, no podía entender como ese chiquillo se les pudo escapar de las manos, a él y a Dumbledore. Lo curioso es que admiraba al mocoso, burló la red de seguridad del vejete y desapareció de la faz de la tierra, no le sorprendería que no vuelva a Hogwarts a seguir sus estudios.

Sabía que estaba vivo y contento, su conexión mental estaba bloqueada por magia antigua, lo sentía, pero percibía sus sentimientos a través de la conexión y lo envidiaba, lo que el chico percibía del lugar donde estaba solo podía definirse como belleza. Desde que empezó a apreciar la belleza por culpa de la conexión con el niño, dejó de mirarse al espejo y alejó de su entorno cualquier tipo de objeto que pudiera reflejar su imagen. Sentía asco de rostro serpentino, necesitaba percibir la belleza como ese chiquillo porque se sentía maravilloso. Apreciaba más que nunca esa conexión, el chico era tan feliz donde estaba y estaba rodeado de belleza.

El señor oscuro se sentó, abriendo su mente a la conexión con el chico cuando un dolor atroz inundó su cabeza, se sujetó de las sienes y lentamente se recuperó, cuando cayó arrodillado al suelo, porque supo que ya no podría captar los sentimientos de Harry pues la conexión que los unía se había roto.

Ya no abría belleza en su vida.

**¿Qué les pareció? **

**En este capitulo, en una parte habla, sobre quien es la pareja destinada de Harry. A ver si descubren!**

**Bueno, no olviden comentar que asi yo podre saber si les gusta la historia para continuarla y nos vemos en el sgte. Capitulo**

**Christine C.**


	10. En la cima de los vientos

**La autora de la historia es ****Hikarijoon, yo solo publico la historia aquí en Fanfiction para que la conozcan. Tengo permiso de la autora para realizarlo!**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Spoiler hasta el quinto libro, todos los personajes son propiedad de J.k. Rowling. Este fic es mi homenaje a Harry Potter y a las maravillosas horas de magia que viví leyendo sus aventuras.-**_

**AVISOS!**

**Esta historia es AU, relación Adulto-Menor, relación chico-chico…**

**Sin nada mas que decir, que disfruten de la historia!**

_**Notas del capítulo:**_

_**Me encantó escribir este capítulo, que es casi un crossover entre Harry Potter y el Reino del Dragón de Oro de Isabel Allende, no utilizo sus personajes, a excepción del nombre de Pema, peto si los escenarios de la India y el Himalaya. El yeti es universal, si existe un mundo mágico en el Himalaya debe aparecer un Yeti.**_

**Capitulo 10**

Harry Potter no lo podía creer, allí, en la cima de una inmensa montaña del Himalaya, el espíritu de su padre se hacía presente para él, se fijó mejor en el espectro de su progenitor, le extraño los ropajes antiguos con los que iba vestido, el cabello más largo de lo que recordaba de las pocas fotografías que tenía de James Potter y de la vez que lo vio en el espejo de Oesed.

La figura y los rasgos del espíritu eran tan nítidos, que Harry pudo apreciar que no tenía ojos color avellana, como el recordaba tenía su padre, sino azul cobalto y tampoco tenía la expresión de picardía tan propia de James, sino una postura solemne. Pero se parecía tanto a su padre que no tuvo miedo de acercarse a él.

-¿Quien es usted, señor?

-¿No adivinas Harry?, fue por mí que estas hoy aquí

-¡Bisabuelo Charlus!

-Así es mi muchacho, estoy aquí para acompañarte en esta última etapa de tu peregrinación, no temas por el descenso, te has ganado el corazón del protector de esta montaña.

-Bisabuelo gracias por todo lo hiciste por mí

-No me lo agradezcas, eres el más poderoso de mis descendientes, te espera una larga y feliz vida, ya lo verás.

-¿Y Voldemort bisabuelo?

-Sospecho que acabar con tu enemigo te será fácil una vez que recibas tu legado, no te preocupes no estarás sólo, tienes una facilidad increíble para hacer amigos y estas donde debes para que conseguir la lealtad de magos y brujas muy poderosos, confía en ellos Harry, pues no hay prejuicios que empañen las alianzas que formarás allí.

-No quiero irme nunca del Monasterio abuelo.

-Me alegro que seas feliz allí, te lo mereces, todos los discípulos elegidos se merecen estar allí, confía en tus nuevos compañeros, para ellos no eres el-niño-que-vivió. Ahora es conveniente que recibas el regalo del destino.

Y dicho esto se apartó dejando vez una flor brillante, con los pétalos azules, florecida en el medio de la cima de la montaña, una amapola azul del Himalaya. Harry se acercó encantado por la belleza de la flor y mirando a su abuelo le preguntó.

-No debo cortarla, ¿verdad abuelo?, se ve tan bella aquí arriba.

-Tu respeto por la naturaleza y sus criaturas es admirable Harry.

-Es imposible no apreciar la naturaleza después de conocer el Monasterio y sus alrededores.

-Muy cierto, la belleza de estas montañas es innegable, no te preocupes no debes cortarla pero si debes alimentarte de sus pétalos, que volverán a crecer en poco tiempo, para romper para siempre la conexión que tienes con tu enemigo.

-Lo hare abuelo.

-Antes de irme muchacho quiero pedirte que abras tu mente cuando sepas de tu herencia, te desconcertará al principio pero tus nuevos maestros y amigos te apoyarán en el proceso.

-Gracias abuelo, estoy muy feliz de haberte conocido aunque sea en espíritu.

-Siempre estaré contigo muchacho.

El espectro de su bisabuelo desapareció y el muchacho se acercó lentamente a la amapola prendiéndole perdón en silencio por lo que tenía que hacer, acarició sus pétalos, luego tomo entre dos dedos uno de ellos y lo separo con cuidado de la corola amarilla, repitió el proceso delicadamente con el resto de los pétalos de esa flor de montaña.

Tomó los pétalos cosechados y los metió todos juntos en su bosa, los masticó sintiendo un sabor amargo en el paladar y luego tragó.

Transcurridos unos pocos segundos de haber ingerido los pétalos, un dolor agudo atizó su cabeza y un rayo de luz segador se proyectó durante unos segundos desde la cicatriz de su frente, luego Harry cayó desmayado en la nieve.

Despertó sobresaltado después del medio día de la siguiente jornada. Con temor de no llegar a tiempo a su ritual, pues creía que aún le faltaba descender de la montaña, pero cual no fue su sorpresa al encontrarse acostado en el mismo lugar donde lo había dejado Tathagat antes de iniciar su ascenso. Sin pensar en lo raro que esto resultaba se levantó, tomó su cayado, que se encontraba junto a él y emprendió el camino de vuelta al Monasterio.

No vio a la criatura cubierta de pelo blanco y rasgos humanoides que lo observaba con algo parecido a una sonrisa en su rostro de bestia, tampoco notó los rastros de un emplasto de hierbas donde antes tenía heridas en los dedos.

Mientras que en el Monasterio de los Elegidos, Tathagat estaba inquieto, faltaban tres horas para que llegara el momento acordado para el ritual de Harry, y no había señales de este. Se alejó de los demás maestros y discípulos porque no quería que notaran su inquietud, sobre todo por Ji hoo, Ren y, sorpresivamente, Roberta.

La chica estaba muy callada y pensativa, incluso huraña. Santino indagó sobre el comportamiento poco común en esa chica normalmente tan extrovertida y ella solo le dijo que se sentía incompleta sin la presencia del chico, que ella misma no lo entendía pero sin Harry el Monasterio le parecía un poco triste y que sentía que debía cuidar de él como una especie de hermana mayor, como si fueran familia.

Esto le pareció extraño, Harry ya tenía un alma gemela y Roberta no parecía ser la pareja destinada de Harry o viceversa. No conocían el legado del chico, no podían saber si era descendiente de criaturas mágicas y si tenía una pareja destinada. Sólo el tiempo lo diría.

Faltando una hora escasa para el ritual, la figura de un muchacho apoyado en un cayado empezó a descender con cuidado la empinada escalerilla tallada en la roca que desembocaba a un patio circular del Monasterio de los Elegidos, apenas terminó de bajar por ellas cuando fue encerrado entre los brazos de tres personas. Eran Ren, Ji Hoo y Roberta, quienes no se pusieron de acuerdo en quien lo abrazaría primero. Harry se sobresaltó un poco pero estaba feliz por ese cálido, aunque asfixiante, recibimiento.

-Chicos, déjenlo respirar – dijo divertido Tathagat.

-Gatito, me tenías tan preocupado- dijo Roberta, sorprendiendo un poco a Harry, quien consideraba a la chica más dura y menos maternal.

-No vuelvas a dejarme – dijo compungido Ji hoo.

-En tu próxima aventura no irás solo, nosotros te acompañaremos – dijo Ren con decisión.

-Me alegra que hayan formado lazos de amistad tan fuertes en tan poco tiempo, pero ahora Harry debe ir a asearse y vestirse para el ritual pues estamos justos de tiempo – les recordó Tathagat- después les tenemos preparada una sorpresa a todos.

-Gracias maestro – dijo Harry, brindando un cálido abrazo a su mentor.

Luego fue a cumplir con lo indicado, acompañado de Roberta, Ren y Ji hoo, que ya pasaron por el ritual del legado y se arrogaron la tarea de ayudar a Harry a preparar su indumentaria para la ocasión. Tomó un baño, se puso ropas interiores de algodón y fue a su cuarto donde ya lo esperaban sus tres amigos que sostenían cada uno una túnicas de diferentes colores que debía ponerse en un orden establecido, primero negro que simbolizaba el poder, encima de esta una túnica color oro que simbolizaba la fortaleza y por último una túnica color lavanda que simbolizaba el equilibrio, debía colocárselas una encima de la otra pero acomodadas de tal forma que se pudieran ver los colores de las tres túnicas.

Luego de terminar su arreglo, Ji Hoo le entregó su varita y Harry conjuró un espejo. Estaba soberbio, parecía más alto y sus cabellos habían crecido unos centímetros, pero lo que más le gustó fue que la cicatriz en su frente apenas se notaba si te fijabas bien, ya no tenía ese enfermizo tono rojo que contrastaba tanto con su pálida piel, apenas era un trazo difuminado que no necesitaría tapar con su cabello para no ser reconocido.

Feliz por este nuevo descubrimiento, Harry se dirigió presuroso al patio donde se realizaría el ritual. Allí lo esperaban Pregna, Tathagat y Mohamed, este último se acercó al chico, tomo su mentón con una mano y con la otra tomó un medallón que llevaba colgado de su cuello y lo posó encima de la cicatriz en forma de rayo de la frente del chico. Nada sucedió y Mohamed hizo un gesto de aprobación a Harry.

-La conexión con tu enemigo desapareció y tu cicatriz ya no está contaminada con magia negra, puedes estar orgulloso de tu discípulo Tathagat se ha purificado totalmente.

-Gracias maestro Mohamed- y luego le dijo bajito –recibí ayuda de un amigo que tenemos en común.

Mohammed lo miró interesado y le respondió en el mismo tono bajo. -Si es quien yo creo, fuiste muy afortunado de obtener su amistad.

-Lo sé – contestó orgulloso el chico.

Luego se acercaron a los otros mentores y para sorpresa de Harry, Pregna lo envolvió en un cálido abrazo que el chico respondió con cariño.

-Estamos orgullosos de ti pequeño.

-Gracias maestro – dijo conmovido el muchacho.

Luego se acercaron al centro del patio donde Harry vio cuatro altares de piedra que rodeaban un círculo trazado en el medio del que partían líneas que lo conectaban con los altares, todo esto dentro de otro círculo cuya circunferencia no estaba compuesta por una línea como se veía a simple vista, sino por inscripciones antiguas que Harry no pudo interpretar.

-Harry tienes que entrar al centro del círculo de las virtudes, dentro del círculo de la sangre que es el que se encuentra en medio de los altares de los elementos. El círculo exterior está compuesto por las palabras poder, fortaleza y equilibrio en sánscrito. Que son virtudes indispensables para ser un discípulo del Monasterio de los elegidos, el circulo interior es el de la sangre, que están trazado como un canal cuyas líneas exteriores llevarán tu sangre a los cuatro pilares que simbolizan los cuatro elementos, todos los iniciados tiene afinidad con un elemento, la afinidad se presentara en forma de ofrendas y solo pueden hablar de ello con aquellos que ya pasaron por su ritual del legado. ¿Comprendes?

-Sí maestro.

Tathagat le hizo un gesto para que se situara en donde le indicó, entonces se acercó a Pregna, quien tomó las manos de Tathagat para que su magia lo ayude e inició un cantico en una lengua desconocida, pero Harry no comprendía las palabras del cántico porque el hechizo que le servía para entenderse con sus compañeros y profesores, no estaba presente en él para no entorpecer la magia que debía fluir libremente en el ritual.

Aun así la cualidad etérea e hipnótica de la voz de Pregna, lo fueron relajando hasta que el círculo de las virtudes empezó a brillar, luego a los pies de Harry apareció una especie de daga, talladas con símbolos extraños. Harry sabía lo que tenía que hacer, sin dudar un segundo tomó la daga y se hizo un corte poco profundo en la palma de una mano, se agacho y dejó fluir su sangre en el canal que formaba el círculo de la sangre, que se fue esparciendo hasta llegar a las líneas que servirían de canales hasta los altares.

Cuando su sangre llegó hasta el pie de cada uno de los altares, de estos salieron resplandores de colores; verdes del altar de la tierra, rojos del altar del fuego, blancos del altar del aire y azul del altar del agua. Luego los resplandores se apagaron, pero en el altar del aire se podía ver un nido de pájaros.

-Acércate para tomar el presente del aire Harry.

El muchacho así lo hizo, cuando estuvo al pie del altar se asomó para ver mejor el nido y descubrió en su interior un huevo de pájaro de color dorado. Harry tomó el nido entre sus manos y se acercó a Pregna pues no sabía bien que hacer a continuación. Tathagac se acercó hasta ellos y al ver el regalo del chico exclamo sorprendido:

-Esto es muy raro, los elementos rara vez dan como regalo a un ser vivo y menos uno con cualidades mágicas.

-¿Mágicas maestro?

-Es un huevo de fénix Harry, eres un mago muy poderoso.

El muchacho sonrío emocionado, siempre le había gustado Fakes, nunca olvidaría la ayuda que le brindó cuando luchó con el basilisco de la cámara de los secretos. Y ahora él tendría un fénix.

-Bueno Harry, mañana al amanecer tendremos respuestas sobre tu legado, debes estar cansado. Te sugiero que reposes un poco antes de la cena porque luego los mentores tenemos una sorpresa para los iniciados. Lleva el nido de tu fénix a tu habitación, déjalo sobre el alfeizar de tu ventana, a estas criaturas les encanta la luz del sol, no necesitas darle ningún tipo de cuidado hasta que nazca.

-Así lo haré maestro. Gracias.

-Es un placer para mí ayudarte Harry.

El chico fue a su habitación, donde se encontró con Roberta, Ren y Ji hoo. Quienes se sorprendieron mucho al ver el obsequio del viento para Harry:

-Vaya, un fénix, yo nunca vi uno. A mí el fuego me regaló una daga de titanio– dijo Roberta.

-A mí la tierra me regaló una capa de piel de Nundu, inmune a casi todos los hechizos – dijo orgulloso Ren.

-A mí el aire me regaló una varita mágica de hueso de hipogrifo con núcleo de pelo de veela – dijo desanimado Ji hoo – supongo que para compensar mi falta de dones defensivos.

-No seas así Ji hoo- dijo un molesto Ren- eres un telépata, cuando desarrolles ese don no necesitaras de la legeremancia para saber las intenciones de la gente, aún si usan oclumancia para repelerte, tendrás poderes de sanación y podrás transformarte en un Pegaso, ¿que más quieres?

-¿Un Pegaso? ¡Podrás tomar la forma de un animal mágico! – gritó Harry impresionado.

Ji hoo sonrió complacido ante el asombro y la admiración de su hermano por sus dones. Luego fueron juntos al comedor donde fueron recibidos por un radiante Huan Yue, quien empezó a hablar de corrido casi sin respirar.

-¡Harry, tenías razón! Podré hablar con TODOS los animales y criaturas mágicas, seré bueno en defensa porque mi cuerpo será duro como roca, PERO SIN EL PESO EXTRA, cuando me sienta en peligro, también podré aprender con facilidad música, pintura y botánica. Mi magia del corazón viene de mi afinidad con la naturaleza, por eso la tierra me regaló un jazmín de nieve, ¿no es genial?

-Sí Huan yue, dijo mi maestro que si uno de los elementos te regala un ser vivo es porque eres un mago muy poderoso, más si este tiene propiedades mágicas.

-Aquí todos somos magos poderosos Harry – dijo modestamente Huan Yue, ocultando el brillo de alegría en sus ojos por el comentario de Harry- ¿Tú que recibiste?

-Un huevo de Fénix – dijo Harry sonriendo con picardía.

Los ojos de Huan Yue se abrieron con sorpresa, mirando a Harry con admiración. Luego se sentaron a la mesa y mientras cenaban, empezaron con las apuestas sobre los dones de Harry:

-Yo dijo que tendrá un don para percibir y purificar la magia oscura como Mohamed –dijo Pema.

-Yo mantengo la apuesta del gatito- dijo Roberta provocando las risas de todos.

-Yo creo que será algún tipo de pájaro por su afinidad con el aire- sugirió Betty Lou.

-Por cierto, cuál es tu legado y el de tu hermano – dijo Harry

-Ah, nada que no haya sabido, era obvio, nacimos el mismo día, a escasos minutos de diferencia de la misma madre, nuestros mentores nos encontraron al mismo tiempo y el destino señalo la fecha de nuestro ritual para el mismo día. Resulta que mi hermano gemelo biológico también es mi alma gemela, o sea jamás podré librarme de él.

-Gracias hermanita – dijo Michael con sarcasmo – Creo que Harry quería saber sobre nuestros dones mágicos, no sobre nuestra relación simbiótica.

-Bueno, en eso diferimos un tanto pero nos complementamos, yo tengo afinidad por el aire por eso recibí un collar de plumas de quetzal, repelente contra las criaturas peligrosas, mientras que mi hermano recibió un carcaj con flechas de la tierra, hechizadas para dar siempre en el blanco, ambos tendremos facilidad para aprender y ejecutar instrumentos de cuerda, lo que ya sabíamos.. Mi hermano tendrá facilidad para trabajar con madera y crear instrumentos mágicos y yo podré volar suspendida por el viento- concluyó Betty Lou

-Los hemos apodado "los Gemelos Climáticos de Dallas"- intervino Roberta.

-Es extraño que no tengas poderes de sanación, siendo la maestra Rosa tu mentora Betty Lou- dijo Harry.

-Creo que la elección de mentor está más ligado al carácter del iniciado que sus dones- dijo Pema - pues todos de nosotros podemos contar con la ayuda de cualquiera de los maestros para desarrollarlos.

-Y ti Venzo, ¿como te fue?

-Muy bien, yo fui bendecido por el agua, me obsequió un poderoso bálsamo proveniente de la fuente secreta de la juventud. Siempre fui muy bueno en la preparación de pócimas medicinales eso se incrementará pues desarrollaré un sentido innato para ello, podré captar la magia negra a distancia, podré generar un corriente eléctrica que para proyectar a mis atacantes y respirar bajo el agua, pondrá vivir bajo ella si quiero.

-Felicidades Venzo.

-Gracias Harry, espero con ansias el resultado de tu ritual

Luego de la cena la maestra Artemisa, los condujo a un sector reservado donde la protección estaba sustentada por runas pues la magia estaba prohibida en su interior. Al entrar uno podía saber el motivo, se trataba del Área donde se guardaba toda la tecnología muggle, donde todos pudieron ver televisores de plasma, juegos de videos, reproductores de DVD, teléfonos celulares, en un espacio amplio que invitaba a la relajación, con cómodos sillones frente a los aparatos.

-Aunque sean poderosos magos y brujas deben tener conocimientos sobre la tecnología que utiliza la mayor parte de la humanidad - dijo la maestra

Luego los llevo a una salita donde había una mesa ratona larga cargada con una variedad de quesos y frutas, rodeada de enormes y cómodos almohadones, luego les señalo un refrigerador que abrió para mostrarles que estaba cargado de cerveza muggle de la india.

-Bueno, esta es la sorpresa de los mentores para celebrar que todos pasaron con éxito por el Ritual del Legado, una fiesta muggle.

Una vez concluidos los aplausos, la profesora les señalo un pequeño escenario, diciendo:

-Quien sabe cómo funciona una máquina de Karaoke.

Antes de terminar de decirlo los gemelos y Tae woo corrieron hasta ella para disputar el primer turno al micrófono.

-¿Cantaras Harry?- pregunto Roberta sentándose a su lado, rodeándolo con un brazo y ganándose una mirada de celos de Ji Hoo, quien se sentó a otro lado de su hermano.

-No.

-Vamos, tienes una bonita voz, hazlo por mí, soy tu mejor amiga – insistió Roberta. Harry levantó una ceja ante el descaro de Roberta, pero curiosamente no le molestaba que se tomara tantas libertades con él, sabía que no era con afán de conquistarlo. En ese momento los gemelos, que ganaron el primer puesto al micrófono, empezaron a interpretar una canción en inglés, (esta es la canción: watch?v=tm751K43AEG)

Y así Harry, escuchando el armonioso canto de los gemelos, con su alma gemela a un lado y su autoproclamada mejor amiga al otro, a pesar de que quizá estaba rodeado de los más poderosos magos de su tiempo, irónicamente, por primera vez en su vida se sintió como un chico normal.

**¿Qué les pareció? **

**Nos vemos en el sgte. Capitulo**

**Christine C.**


	11. Legado: Desconcierto, aceptacion

**La autora de la historia es ****Hikarijoon, yo solo publico la historia aquí en Fanfiction para que la conozcan. Tengo permiso de la autora para realizarlo!**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Spoiler hasta el quinto libro, todos los personajes son propiedad de J.k. Rowling. Este fic es mi homenaje a Harry Potter y a las maravillosas horas de magia que viví leyendo sus aventuras.-**_

**AVISOS!**

**Esta historia es AU, relación Adulto-Menor, relación chico-chico…**

**Sin nada mas que decir, que disfruten de la historia!**

**Capitulo 11**

Pese al cansancio por los días que pasó en la montaña, a que se acostó tarde y a las cuatro cervezas muggles que tomó en la fiesta. Harry se despertó radiante de alegría, ese día recibiría información sobre su legado, se vistió rápidamente, sin percatarse de que no llevaba las gafas puestas, conjuró un espejo y se dio cuenta de la falta de ellas. Se las puso y vio todo borroso, pues ya no las necesitaba, sonrió feliz, su maestro le había advertido que esto pasaría cuando sus dones empezaran a despertar.  
Salió presuroso hacia la sala donde se reuniría con su maestro quien le mostraría la estela donde la magia grabo en sanscrito la información sobre su legado, el maestro Santino trabajó toda la noche en la traducción de la estela de Harry, que sería adosada al Muro de los Elegidos, ubicado en el interior de la Montaña donde se erigía el Monasterio.

Tocó la puerta tres veces, hasta que su maestro la abrió para cederle el paso con expresión alerta, pero feliz:

-Pasa Harry, te estábamos esperando.

El chico pasó extrañado al recinto donde estaban reunidos Pregna, Momoko, Edwart, Mohamed y su maestro, extrañado de que hubiera tanta gente cuando generalmente la información sobre el legado de cada iniciado era trasmitida solo por su mentor.

-Siéntate pequeño – dijo Pregna – nosotros estamos presentes para ayudarte a aceptar los dones de tu legado, que son tan peculiares que no se tiene registros de ellos en ningún otro mago desde hace mil años.

-Pero, no hay nada malo en ellos, ¿verdad? – preguntó Harry con temor.

-No hay un término para definirlos, maravillosos podríamos decir, un milagro dirían incluso los magos.

-Estás asustando al chico Pregna – intervino Mohamed – Harry para que entiendas el alcance de tu legado, debo contarte una historia de hace más de tres mil años. Ponte cómodo y abre tu mente a la sabiduría.

Harry obedeció a Mohamed y lo observó expectante.

En ese tiempo – empezó el maestro- no había separación entre humanos mágicos y no mágicos. La magia, aunque muy rudimentaria, era aceptada por todos. Pero en todas las épocas existen villanos que no están conformes con llevar una vida de paz y armonía, pues existió un mago que empezó a utilizar su magia para esclavizar a los humanos no mágicos, pero la comunidad mágica se opuso a sus planes.  
Este mago furioso con sus pares entregó su propia vida en un rito de magia negra para liberar una peste que dejara a las brujas estériles, con el deseo de borrar a los magos de la faz de la tierra, lo que se tradujo en la disminución paulatina de casi toda la comunidad Mágica de la época.

Hasta que una hermosa bruja entregó su vida en un rito de purificación para terminar con la peste, pero no hubo cura para las brujas. Por esto la magia, que es una entidad femenina, se conmovió ante el sacrificio de la bruja y otorgo a ciertos magos adolescentes la facultad de transformarse temporalmente en mujeres para que puedan gestar hijos y los dotó de poderosas protecciones, nadie podía dirigir su magia directa o indirectamente contra estos muchachos, nadie podía atentar contra sus vidas, nadie podía tomar sus cuerpos a la fuerza o enviar a otros a hacerles daño, pues si lo intentaban la magia cobraría venganza por despreciar su regalo, privándolos de sus poderes y en algunos casos de sus vidas.

Es bien sabido en nuestros días que algunos magos poderosos pueden gestar a sus hijos pero en aquella época no había muchos magos con el suficiente poder y los partos masculinos eran demasiado peligrosos. Por lo que la existencia de estos magos de doble naturaleza fue considerada un milagro pues salvaron la estirpe mágica del mundo y se los en la historia con el nombre de Hermafromagos.

Con el correr de los años su número fue descendiendo porque ya existían brujas capaces de gestar hijos, pero los pocos que surgían eran muy apreciados porque los hijos de estos magos resultaron ser, a su vez, extremadamente poderosos.  
No existía familia de linaje mágico antiguo que no ambicionara que uno de sus vástagos se uniera a un hermafromago, para que en las venas de sus descendientes corriera sangre de un heredero del Regalo de la Magia.

Pero se fueron extinguiendo, los últimos hermafromagos conocidos, recibieron su herencia no por sangre sino por la suma de su poder mágico y el sacrificio de sus madres. De brujas que temiendo por sus hijos dieron sus vidas y les otorgaron sin saberlo protección para el resto de sus días. ¿Te suena eso conocido Harry?

-Sí – dijo el chico con lágrimas en los ojos al acordarse del sacrificio de Lily Potter – Soy un Hermafromago, ¿verdad?

-Así es Harry y como veo que ya no usas gafas creo que tu entidad femenina no tardará en aparecer, no temas, te fue concedida no solo para que puedas gestar hijos sino para protegerte – ella es el regalo conjunto de tu madre y de la magia.

-Además Harry, tu eres un griffindor verdad? – intervino Edward – Tienes que saber que uno de los hijos de Godric era un hermafromago.

-¿De veras? – dijo Harry

-Y fue un Héroe, pues acabó el sólo como una enorme revuelta de duendes cuando tenía sólo veinte años, la mejor ventaja de tu don es que tienes inmunidad contra tus enemigos, lo que te dará la oportunidad de tener una vida larga y feliz.

-Con respecto a tus otros dones – siguió Tathagac - que los tienes, pero más relacionado a tu vínculo de sangre con los Potter, se incrementaran en un cincuenta por ciento tus cinco sentidos, pero podrás controlarlos para que no te resulten molestos, podrás usar tu magia sin necesidad de varita. Tu magia en ese sentido también aumentará drásticamente, abra un momento en que solo tendrás que pensar lo que quieres para que tus poderes te lo concedan sin pronunciar ningún hechizo, yo si fuera tu enmarcaría mi varita mágica y la colgaría de recuerdo en la cabecera de mi cama

Tus capacidades defensivas ya están muy desarrolladas, pero debido tu condición de hermafromago no las necesitarás mucho – agregó Edward guiñando un ojo.  
Pero lo mejor de todo es que podrás proteger con tu magia, proporcionándoles inmunidad, a todo aquel que consideres tu familia- siguió Tathagat- Tu magia paterna se orienta mucho a la protección de tus seres querido, lo que no es raro pues muchos Potter fueron Aurores, en conjunción con tu magia del corazón que se orienta a la Música y la Poesía.

-Artes – dijo Harry con incredulidad, nunca pensó que podría ser bueno para nada artístico, aunque no es como si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de comprobarlo.

-Tienes un don extraordinario para la música, tu estela dice que podrías ejecutar todo tipo de instrumentos con solo oírlos una vez, podrás conmover a la gente con tu voz y tus palabras – dijo emocionada Momoko.

-En conclusión Harry – dijo Tathagat -debes estar preparado para recibir a tu entidad femenina, solo una completa armonía con ella te garantizará la completa protección de la que hablamos, una vez que ella se manifieste deberás dejarla salir una vez por semana a relacionarse con la gente, no te preocupes que no hará nada que tu no quieras y conservaras sus recuerdos. Será como lo que siente un animago, durante la transformación tendrás su cuerpo y sus cualidades pero seguirás siendo tú mismo.

-Debo ponerle un nombre maestro?

-Ella misma elegirá su nombre de acuerdo a tus sentimientos pues también son los suyos.

-Muchas gracias maestros – dijo Harry bajando la cabeza.

-Agradece a tu madre y a la magia por la increíble protección que brindaron, y a tu bisabuelo, quien por una acción desinteresada te concedió un lugar donde estarás seguro durante el despertar de tu legado.

Después de estas palabras, Harry se retiró al comedor donde seguro sería bombardeado por preguntas de sus compañeros, pero curiosamente no se sentía molesto ante esa posibilidad, era lo justo ya que ellos no tuvieron problemas en revelar el contenido de sus legados.

-¡Gatito! – gritó Roberta – ya no usas gafas, igual eras una preciosidad antes, pero ahora que tus ojazos están al descubierto me provoca encerrarte para que nadie se eche encima de ti.

-Roberta, deja de atosigar a mi hermano – intervino Ji hoo- Harry, cuéntanos como te fue.

El chico suspiró y se sentó, empezó por darles un resumen de la antigua historia que le contó Mohamed para luego explicar el alcance de su condición. El silencio se hizo entre los discípulos cuando Harry terminó con su relato, hasta que Roberta explotó.

-¡Eso quiere decir que serás una chica! –gritó emocionada.

-Roberta me estás asustando- dijo Harry

-Y si intentas algo con mi hermana soy capaz de desarrollar dones defensivos solo para usarlos contra ti- dijo Ji Hoo en tono de advertencia.

-Además Harry en gay, para que se va a transformar en mujer sino es para tener hijos con un hombre –dijo Michael – Aunque no dudo que se verá atractiva.

Harry se sonrojó ante este comentario, pero no se sintió molesto, Michael bebía los vientos por Pema, por lo que podía quedarse tranquilo con respecto a él.

-Será lindo tener a otra discípula en el monasterio aunque solo sea un día a la semana

– dijo Betty Lou.

-Y si tiene los rasgos de Harry será un verdadero regalo para la vista.

-¡Ya déjalo en paz Roberta!

Debido a la última intervención de Ji hoo todos estallaron en carcajadas. Harry estaba contento, le sería difícil acostumbrarse a su condición pero contaría con la ayuda de estos increíbles magos, por lo que internamente agradeció sin reservas el regalo de magia.

**¿Qué les pareció? **

**Nos vemos en el sgte. Capitulo**

**Christine C.**


	12. Ella

**La autora de la historia es ****Hikarijoon, yo solo publico la historia aquí en Fanfiction para que la conozcan. Tengo permiso de la autora para realizarlo!**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Spoiler hasta el quinto libro, todos los personajes son propiedad de J.k. Rowling. Este fic es mi homenaje a Harry Potter y a las maravillosas horas de magia que viví leyendo sus aventuras.-**_

**AVISOS!**

**Esta historia es AU, relación Adulto-Menor, relación chico-chico…**

**Sin nada mas que decir, que disfruten de la historia!**

**Capitulo 12**

Al día siguiente, el entrenamiento intensivo empezó en el Monasterio para todos los discípulos. Contrariamente a lo que Harry creía, no le entregaron un horario de clases, cada discípulo debía crear su horario de acuerdo sus intereses y necesidades, para después ajustarlo al horario de los mentores.

Por lo que sólo en las clases de chino y meditación se reunía con todos sus compañeros, lo que sirvió para que pudiera conocer más cerca a cada uno de ellos, y obviar las clases que no le serían útiles, en el caso de Harry tuvo que dejar las clases de Edwart porque nadie quería enfrentarse a él en un duelo mágico por temor a convertirse en squib.

En las clases de karate, impartidas por Hiro, aprendió a conocer y apreciar a Tae Woo, el chico era tan flexible que cuando luchaba parecía que bailaba y según le contó Ren, el mago coreano también era un oponente formidable en clases de duelo mágico. Las clases de Historia Antigua de la Magia eran muy interesantes, todo lo contrario a las soporíferas clases dictadas por el profesor Binns, aprendió más en esa semana de lo que había aprendido durante cinco años en las clases dictadas por el fantasma  
No encontró tiempo en su horario para clases de sanación y como carecía de dones relacionados a esta disciplina tampoco la incluyó en su horario.

Pero aprovechó las clases sobre tecnología muggle y creación de espacios mágicos con Artemisa. Esta maestra era la versión adulta de Hermione, sin sus aires de mandona, era una genia en Aritmancia, fue una Inefable en su país por cinco años hasta que fue señalada para enseñar en el Monasterio, ella sola creo los espacios destinados a la aulas de tecnología muggle del Monasterio, cuyos muros cubrió de runas para que la ausencia de magia no ofrecieran un punto débil en las protecciones de la escuela. Entre sus grandes logros estaba la creación de un hechizo que protegía los aparatos muggles y les permitía funcionar sin electricidad. Harry no perdió el tiempo en aprender ese hechizo.

Los alumnos que tenían dones relacionados con los elementos se anotaron a las clases de Enmanuel. El Mentor de Harry le sugirió que también obviara esa clase pues aunque el aire le regaló un fénix, que aún no salía de su cascarón, no podría manipular ese elemento como Betty Lou, por lo que optó por tomar clases de Oclumancia con su mentor, ya que nadie sabía si las protecciones que le serían otorgadas por su entidad femenina impedirían que alguien ducho en Legeremancia penetrara su mente.

El desarrollo de la empatía, promovida en las clases de Yuan, era fascinante. Antes de entrar a esa clase el maestro levantaba de cada discípulo el hechizo que les permitía entenderse entre ellos, tenían abrirse a los sentimientos no a las palabras.  
A una semana justa de cumplir dieciséis años, Harry despertó a las doce en punto de la noche debido a un extraño hormigueo en todo su cuerpo. Se incorporó en su catre, sintió una cortina de pelos que cubría su cuello y espalda. Miró su pecho y vio dos pequeñas protuberancias que abultaban su pijama, noto que su cuerpo era un poco más delgado y supo que Ella había llegado.

Sin detenerse a pensarlo conjuró una potente luz en su habitación y cuando se bajó del catre hizo aparecer un espejo de cuerpo entero y la vio. Desde el espejo la cara de Lily Potter, idéntica a una foto que le había regalado Remus, donde su madre tenía la misma edad que él le observaba con sorpresa. Sin perder el tiempo convocó con sus pensamientos la fotografía, la cual apareció en sus manos y sí, allí estaba, el mismo rostro que había visto en el espejo hace sólo unos segundos, la única diferencia era que Harry conservaba el color de pelo que heredó de su padre, pero con destellos rojizos cuando la luz lo iluminaba directamente.  
La amó, no pudo evitarlo, miraba el reflejo de su entidad femenina con afecto, agradeciendo su parecido con su madre, pues le daría una idea de cómo hubiera sido su progenitora a lo largo de su vida. Examinó su piel de porcelana y dijo:

-Tendré un nombre de flor como mamá…Jazmin es bonito, Jazmin Lily Potter Evans, protectora y hermana interior de Harry James Potter Evans.

Y se volvió a acostar en su catre para seguir durmiendo lo que quedaba de esa noche, ansiosa por ver la cara de sus compañeros al llegar la mañana. Cuando despertó, con tiempo más que suficiente para vestirse antes de la hora obligatoria de meditación previa al desayuno, miró con desagrado su ropa y supo que cuando fuera Jazmin, la ropa si sería para ella algo importante. No quería ponerse ropa de chico, la idea le daba ganas de llorar, y no entendía por qué, se sentía rechazada por Harry por no haber previsto que ella necesitaría otro tipo de ropas. Esperaba que este comportamiento hormonal disminuyera con el tiempo, pero ahora estaba hipersensible y no tenía ganas de salir de su habitación. Pero si no se reunía pronto con los demás, vendrían a buscarla y sería peor.

Se le ocurrió que podía usar magia para arreglárselas mientras tanto, por lo que tomo de su baúl la misma túnica que había usado Harry en el Baile de Navidad, en el año del Torneo de los Tres Magos, a Harry le quedaba corta, pero Jazmín era más bajita y delgada que él, podría darle un acabado más femenino y su color verde combinaba con sus ojos. Desde Cuando me importan esas cosas? Ah si, ahora era una chica.  
Después de modificar la túnica, se la puso y fue a la sala de meditación, nerviosa por las reacciones de todos, había esperado hasta estar segura de que no faltara nadie para que la vieran todos de una vez.

Entró al comedor, aguardo un momento hasta que todos adivinaran quien era la joven extraña en el umbral de la puerta, cuando tuvo un sobresalto por la ronda de aplausos de bienvenida proveniente de todos los habitantes del Monasterio, con lágrimas en los ojos miró a su maestro que le sonreía con cariño.

-¡Encantadora! – dijo Pregna.

-¡Beliiisima!- gritó Santino

-Parece un ángel – dijo Pema.  
-¿Un ángel vestida de verde? No creo – replicó Tae Woon – más bien parece una ninfa de los bosques.

-Una ninfa muy sexi – aprobó Michael

-¡Michael! Ya tengo suficiente con Roberta – exclamó Ji hoo – se supone que te gusta Pema, y tú Roberta deja de mirarla como si te la quisieras comer.

-Es que está más comestible de lo que me imaginé.

Jazmin sonrió emocionada por la bienvenida y creyó que lo conveniente era decir unas palabras para presentarse.

-Buenos días, soy la entidad femenina de Harry, pero aunque en esencia soy él, preferiría ser llamada Jazmin. No sé por qué, pero me sentiría triste si alguien me llamara Harry cuando soy una chica.

-Eso es porque insulta tu sensibilidad femenina, que recién está despertando – explicó Mohamed.

Un coro de risillas sofocadas por parte de los alumnos varones siguió a las palabras de Mohamed, lo cual fue suficiente para que Jazmin reaccionara furiosa.

-Que no se les olvide que sigo siendo yo, que puedo enviarles una maldición sin tener que convocar mi varita y lo mejor de todo, es que no podrán devolvérmela!

Ahora fue el turno de los maestros de sofocar sus risas al ver las caras de pavor de los magos iniciados, estos aprendieron en ese momento que no era buena idea burlarse de la sensibilidad de Jazmin. Por suerte ese día era sábado, no que eso importe mucho en el Himalaya, pero sólo tenían programado desarrollar disciplinas artísticas, visitarían por primera vez las aulas de arte, estas ocupaban un ala enorme del Monasterio y se dividían en: salas de música para practicar grupal e individualmente, salas de artes plásticas con atriles de pintura de diferentes tamaños, oleos acuarelas, pinturas mágicas, grafitos, ruedas para cerámica, etc. Iluminados por grandes ventanales desde donde se tenía una vista impresionante de las Montañas, la sala de teatro con un pequeño escenario y la sala de letras conectada a una pequeña biblioteca, poblada de obras literarias y una colección de grabados antiguos. También contaba con su Propio museo, donde se exhibían los trabajos realizados por los antiguos discípulos.

Jazmin estaba fascinada, la belleza de la vida en el Monasterio no dejaba de sorprenderla, pero esto era sublime, sin pensarlo dos veces se sentó frente a bello piano de cola y fue tocando por turno cada una de sus teclas. No recordaba ninguna canción en ese momento, nunca tuvo muchas oportunidades de escuchar música hasta ahora.

Estaba por levantarse frustrada, cuando recordó que una noche de esa misma semana descubrió a Tae Woo bailando en uno de los patios interiores, acompañado de una melodía que provenía de un reproductor de cd que él mismo había hechizado para que funcionara sin electricidad y la magia que había en el ambiente no le afectara, la canción era tan dulce y la danza de su compañero bajo la luz de la luna tan maravillosa.

Reviviendo ese recuerdo empezó a ejecutar la pieza que recordaba, con una destreza sorprendente. (Esta es la canción, por favor escúchenla watch?v=7maJOI3QMu0)

Momoko sonreía radiante, pocas veces un mentor se encontraba con un prodigio en su materia, y ahí estaba Jazmin sentada al piano por primera vez en su vida, ejecutando con maestría esa pieza compuesta por Yiruma, un excelente pianista muggle de origen coreano.

Al caer la tarde, Jazmin decidió tomar el toro por las astas y solicitar asesoramiento a sus compañeras sobre el tema de su indumentaria femenina. Espero a que los chicos estuvieran ocupados en las aulas de tecnología, se escapó de Ji Hoo, que no la perdía de vista, y encaró a la primera chica que encontró, Betty Lou.

La chica rubia chilló emocionada ante la consulta de Jazmin y la arrastró hasta su dormitorio, donde la obligó a que se probara un conjunto compuesto por: una falda blanca con holanes, unas botas vaqueras de piel color castaño, una camisilla blanca de algodón y una camisa ajustada de mezclilla. Definitivamente el estilo country no va conmigo, pensó Jazmin, pero acepto acudir vestida así a la cena para no desairar a su compañera.  
-¡Cariño! ¿Que te hicieron? – dijo Ji Hoo, cuando las dos chicas entraron al comedor.

-Cállate Ji hoo, está preciosa, esa ropa resalta su figura- espetó la rubia – deja de ser tan sobre protector con Jazmin, nadie se la va a comer.

-A menos que ella quiera – aclaró Venzo, ganándose una mirada fulminante de Ji hoo.

En ese momento entró Roberta al comedor y al ver a Jazmin en esas fachas, se acercó con la intención de darle un dramático abrazo de consuelo por haber caído en las garras de la asesina de la moda, según ella. Pero ocurrió algo sorprendente, cuando Roberta tocó la piel de Jazmin una burbuja de luz las envolvió a ambas, dejando en un desconcertado silencio a todos los miembros del Monasterio presentes en el comedor, hasta que Mohamed sentenció:

-Esto es maravilloso, la entidad femenina de Harry encontró a su propia alma gemela.

Y se desataron los aplausos, de todos menos de Ji hoo, que miraba enfurruñado como Jazmin y Roberta se fundían en un abrazo, hasta que Ren le dijo:

-Anímate mi amor, tenemos otro miembro en nuestra nueva familia.

Y entonces Ji hoo se unió emocionado a los aplausos, no porque tuviera que compartir a Harry con Roberta, sino porque era la primera vez que Ren le decía "mi amor". Pero Roberta no podía perder esta oportunidad para fastidiar al rubito.

-Ahora ya no puedes ponerte celoso de mí, chico veela, porque también es mi alma gemela.

-De acuerdo Roberta – dijo Ji hoo – Una vez por semana te la sedo, pero cuando sea Harry de vuelta es todo mío.

-Ustedes dos son patéticos saben – declaró Betty Lou.

-Eso porque tú siempre tuviste a tu hermano, rubia – dijo Roberta enojada- Pero si hubieras sufrido como yo, valorarías la oportunidad de tener una hermana.

-¡No le hables así! – saltó Michael – nuestra vida antes de venir aquí no fue precisamente un lecho de rosas.

-Pero se tenían el uno a la otra- se defendió Roberta- yo en cambio pasé por todo sola. Mi madre estaba loca, intentó matarme cuando supo que era bruja, porque en su delirio religioso creyó que era lo correcto, menos mal que nunca supo que además era gay porque no contaba el cuento. Luego fui a un hogar sustituto, donde las autoridades mágicas me colocaron, luego de un fuerte estallido de magia accidental que me salvó de las garras de la arpía que me parió. La gente del hogar de acogida era amable, un matrimonio de squib, pero solo me aceptaron para recibir dinero del gobierno, así que mucho cariño no me brindaron. Luego, en la "Academia de las Brujas de Salem", donde fui becada por mi poder mágico, las alumnas, que en su mayoría eran ricas, no eran muy agradables con una chica de Brooklyn con túnicas de segunda mano. Hubiera dado lo que fuera por tener una hermana.

Jazmin apretó con cariño una mano de Roberta y le dijo:

-Ahora ya la tienes.

El estallido de Roberta no solo sirvió para que todos comprendieran el motivo por el cual se había aferrado tanto a Harry al principio y luego a Jazmin, sino para que Ji hoo abriera su empatía a los sentimientos de la chica y la aceptara como miembro de su nueva familia.

Pasó otra semana y por pedido de Roberta, alegando que era la primera vez que Jazmin podría festejar su cumpleaños. Harry, para disgusto de Ji hoo, cedió ese día a su entidad femenina, no que el haya tenido muchas fiestas de cumpleaños en su vida, pero no pudo negarse a la mirada ilusionada de Roberta, quien diría que se esa chica de apariencia y porte tan duros, podría ser tan afectuosa.

Roberta, Pema y Betty Lou, planearon y organizaron lo que sería la fiesta de los "Dulces dieciséis de Jazmin Potter", pidieron asesoramiento y ayuda a las maestras, quienes accedieron gustosas. La maestra Rosa sugirió que la agasajada debía abrir el baile con un vals, costumbre practicada en varios países de Latinoamérica cuando las jovencitas tenían su fiesta de 15 años, y las chicas estuvieron de acuerdo con la idea. Determinaron que fuera Tathagat el que abriera el baile junto a Jazmin, representando al padre de la agasajada, e hicieron un sorteo para decidir cuál de los chicos haría el rol de acompañante durante el resto de la velada, luego de que los otros chicos tuvieran su turno de bailar con ella. El afortunado fue Tae Woo, para alivio de Roberta, el chico sabría guiar a Jazmin y como no le iban las chicas, no tendría que andar vigilando donde ponía las manos.

Esa noche fue como un cuento de hadas, la entidad femenina de Harry se sintió dichosa mientras danzaba en los brazos diestros de Tae Woo.

**¿Qué les pareció Jazmin? **

**Nos vemos en el sgte. Capitulo**

**Christine C.**


	13. Desilucionados, tristes, y felices

**La autora de la historia es ****Hikarijoon, yo solo publico la historia aquí en Fanfiction para que la conozcan. Tengo permiso de la autora para realizarlo!**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Spoiler hasta el quinto libro, todos los personajes son propiedad de J.k. Rowling. Este fic es mi homenaje a Harry Potter y a las maravillosas horas de magia que viví leyendo sus aventuras.-**_

**AVISOS!**

**Esta historia es AU, relación Adulto-Menor, relación chico-chico…**

**Sin nada mas que decir, que disfruten de la historia!**

**Capitulo 13**

Llegó el 1º de septiembre, en la Estación de King´s Cross, un chico pelirrojo corría empujando un carrito donde llevaba un baúl ajado de madera y una jaula que contenía una lechuza pequeñita e hiperactiva. Ron había dejado atrás a su madre y sus hermanos, que aún no habían salido de su casa, con la intención de llegar más rápido a la plataforma 9 ¾ , pues tenía la ilusión de que vería a su mejor amigo en el tren.  
Ron paso raudo por barrera mágica hacia la plataforma, cruzó entre las personas que estaban paradas frente al Expreso de Hogwarts, subió al tren arrastrando su baúl y la jaula con su lechuza, buscó un compartimento vacío, acomodo su equipaje, se puso su insignia de Prefecto y salió a revisar cada uno de los compartimentos del tren, sabía que aún era temprano pero tenía que hacer algo mientras lo esperaba. Estaba seguro de que vendría.

Una hora después cuando el tren ya había partido de la estación, Ron era la viva imagen de la desilusión, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan sólo, ni siquiera esa vez que se distanció de Harry en cuarto año se sintió tan mal. Y la actitud de Hermione no ayudaba, se había tomado la huida de Harry como una afrenta personal, estaba furiosa y lo peor es que varias veces dejó escapar comentarios como que el chico había salido de su control, que tanto tiempo y esperanzas invertidos en él no valió la pena, que ahora ya no podrían ostentar el nombre de trío dorado porque al chiquillo terco se le había ocurrido que quería independencia y que por culpa de Harry ahora solo sería considerada en el colegio como una sangre sucia del montón.

El pobre Ron estaba horrorizado, sobre todo después de este último comentario de la que hasta ese entonces consideraba su mejor amiga.

-Hermione, te desconozco, o sea que te hiciste amiga de Harry para no ser una nacida muggle más.

-¿Y que esperabas?! – gritó Hermione- eso es lo que soy, no?, aunque soy mucho mejor que él, más inteligente y más poderosa, nunca tendré su notoriedad. Pero desde niña mi padre me enseñó que uno debía relacionarse con la gente apropiada para alcanzar el éxito y Harry es el chico más famoso del Mundo Mágico.

-Harry odia su fama- espetó Ron- sabes bien como la obtuvo y todo lo que sufrió.

-AH… bueno – dijo Hermione con sarcasmo -pobrecito, ¿sabes que Ron? Me equivoqué, debí dejar que el sombrero seleccionador me dejara en Ravenclaw, así por lo menos me hubiera relacionado con gente inteligente, porque lo que es Gryffindor, sólo la Profesora Mc Gonagall y el Profesor Dumbledore tienen mi respeto.

-Más que Ravenclaw pareces una Slytherin – le dijo un desilusionado Ron.

-También lo consideré, pero el sombrero seleccionador me dijo que no sería bien recibida allí porque mis padres son muggles- contestó Hermione.

En ese momento la puerta de su compartimento se abrió, revelando la presencia de Draco Malfoy en compañía de sus eternos guardaespaldas Crabbe y Goyle. El Príncipe de Slytherin barrió con la mirada en compartimento y al no encontrar al objetivo principal de sus habituales burlas junto a sus inseparables amigos dijo sin pensar:

-¿Donde está el cararrajada?

-¿Y a ti que te importa hurón? – espetó Ron

-No está en el tren – informó Hermione

-Ya veo- dijo Malfoy en tono despectivo – el chico de oro es tan importante que no puede llegar a Hogwarts en tren como el resto de los vulgares alumnos.

Para desconcierto del rubio, el semblante de Ron se iluminó luego de escuchar sus últimas palabras.

-Tienes razón Malfoy, no lo había pensado, ¡Gracias!

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, adivinando que las últimas palabras dichas por Draco revivieron las esperanzas de Ron sobre la posibilidad de que Harry ya estuviera en Hogwarts esperándolos.

-¿Comadreja, te sientes bien? – dijo un extrañado Draco

-¡Estupendo! Gracias por preocuparte – contestó socarronamente el pelirrojo.

El chico rubio salió del compartimento con sus guaruras, bastante desconcertado y sin agregar nada más. No era divertido molestar a esos dos sin la presencia de Potter. Había esperado todo el verano el momento de provocar al chico de ojos verdes, sólo para ver ese brillo en la mirada del chico dorado cuando este se enfadaba. Ahora tendría que esperar porque el maldito Gryffindor no llegaría a la escuela en tren, pero ese era un buen motivo para molestarlo cuando llegara al castillo.

Al llegar a la estación de Hogsmeade, los alumnos descendieron del tren y Ron empezó atropellar a todo el que se interponía en su camino, pues quería subir al primero de los carruajes disponibles para los alumnos, el pelirrojo quería ser el primero en llegar al castillo para abrazar a su mejor amigo.

Cuando descendió de su carruaje corrió como loco, atropellando en el proceso a la Profesora Mc Gonagall, quien no dudó en reprenderlo:

-Señor Weasley, esas no son formas de entrar a la escuela.  
-Lo siento Profesora – respondió el muchacho y enseguida pregunto- Harry está aquí?

-No, señor Weasley - dijo con desaliento la Jefa de Gryffindor – supongo, por su pregunta, que el señor Potter no vino en el tren con el resto de los alumnos.

-No profesora – respondió Ron, mirando con desaliento a la bruja en cuyos ojos castaños vislumbró la misma desilusión que él mismo estaba experimentando.

En ese momento escucharon una voz chillona que decía:

-¡¿Como que Harry no está?! – exclamó Ginny Weasley.

La menor de los Weasley había pasado gran parte del verano encerrada en su cuarto, muerta de vergüenza por las palabras despectivas que el niño-que-vivió escribió sobre ella en su carta de despedida a Ron. Debido a ello decidió cambiar de estrategia de seducción, pues desde que, a los diez años, se enteró de que el famoso Harry Potter era amigo de su hermano se juró a si misma que el famoso niño mago sería suyo algún día.

Harry era guapo, rico y famoso; demasiado buen partido para dejarlo escapar. Además el muchacho era cercano a su familia y visitaba su casa casi cada verano, por lo que creía que el papel de "novia del chico-que-vivió" le correspondía por derecho.  
Había ideado un plan que le parecía perfecto; primero lo castigaría con la fría indiferencia para que se diera cuenta de que había leído la carta de Ron y pasado un tiempo prudencial, trataría de hacerse su amiga. Sospechaba que el "amor de su vida" estaba más que harto de la actitud controladora de Hermione y utilizaría esto para hacer de escudo cuando la pesada chica intentara meterse demasiado en la vida de SU Harry.

Ocuparía primero el lugar de la "mejor amiga" y con el tiempo se encargaría de convertirse en algo más. Ya podía ver las caras de envidia del resto de las alumnas de Hogwarts cuando entrara de la mano de Harry Potter al comedor de la escuela.  
Pero todos sus planes se fueron al garete luego de oír el intercambio entre su hermano con la profesora de transformaciones. Su desilusión fue tan patente que su jefa de casa no tuvo corazón para reprenderla por interrumpir con tanta brusquedad una conversación privada.

-Lo siento señorita Weasley – dijo con un suspiro la maestra- Parece que el señor Potter no volverá a Hogwarts este año.

Luego de esto, la profesora se marchó a recibir a los alumnos de primer año, mientras Ron y Ginny se miraban con tristeza, compartiendo el mutuo sentimiento de desilusión.  
Fueron a la mesa de Gryffindor donde se sentaron en silencio, deseando que el banquete de bienvenida transcurriera de prisa, pues ambos necesitan estar a solas para desahogarse.

Cuando todos los alumnos estuvieron sentados en sus respectivas mesas, muchos empezaron a notar la ausencia de Harry y preguntaron por él a sus dos amigos más cercanos.

Hermione no sabía que decir, por lo que dirigió su vista a la mesa de profesores buscando la mirada del director. Cuando sus ojos castaños conectaron con los azules de Dumbledore, hizo un gesto para darle a entender que no sabía que decirle a sus compañeros sobre Harry.

El Director comprendió la inquietud de la chica y le hizo un gesto afirmativo, dándole a entender que podía revelar a sus pares que Harry había desaparecido. Al ver el intercambio de gesto y miradas entre el director y su alumna, la profesora Mc Gonagall miró con desaprobación al primero y le dijo:

-Albus, no te parece que deberías incluir el tema de la desaparición de Harry en tu discurso de bienvenida – sugirió la bruja – Es un poco irresponsable y bastante injusto que dejes la tarea de informar del hecho a los mejores amigos del chico.

-No Minerva, primero debo informar del tema al Scrimgeour. El nuevo Ministro está demasiado interesado en recibir el apoyo de Harry en su gestión y se pondrá furioso si descubre que el chico lleva desaparecido más de un mes y no se lo informamos. Es mejor que crean que nosotros estamos tan sorprendidos por la ausencia de Harry como todos los demás.

-La verdad Albus – insistió Mc Gonagal – que lo mejor hubiera sido que se lo informaras apenas supiste tú que el chico se había fugado.

El Director no respondió, la verdad es que escondió la noticia del Ministro por temor a que este encontrara a Harry primero, no quiso arriesgarse a perder el control del chico.  
Un manto de tristeza pareció cubrir a los alumnos de la casa de los leones. Neville retenía a duras penas las lágrimas desde que supo que Harry había desaparecido durante el verano y que posiblemente no volvería a Hogwarts ese año, o quizá nunca.  
Colin Creevey no tuvo fuerzas para reprimir sus lágrimas, siempre había estado enamorado de Harry y aunque no tenía esperanzas de ser correspondido, se conformaba con verlo seguido. Ahora ni ese consuelo tendría.

De los amigos de Harry, sólo Luna estaba tranquila; sabía que el muchacho volvería, más bello y poderoso que nunca, incluso intuía que no vendría solo y que uno de sus compañeros sería muy importante para ella.

En cambio Hermione estafa **fúrica.** Claro, pensaba la chica, el niño se va de juerga y deja a los tontos de sus amigos explicando las cosas, como él es demasiado importante dar la cara a sus fans….Fastidiada por las expresiones de tristeza a su alrededor se puso de pie y salió del comedor, dejando a los nuevos prefectos de quinto a cargo de los alumnos de primero. Estaba harta de ser la prefecta perfecta, nadie valoraba nunca su esfuerzo y estaba segura de que nadie se podría triste si era ella la que dejara el colegio.

El Director compartía el enojo de Hermione, no podía creer que el chico osara no presentarse a clases, abandonando los estudios para tener quien sabe qué vida mediocre por ahí. Cuando de su mano podría terminar convertido en un héroe o, en el peor de los casos, un mártir. Todo por el bien común.

Gracias a él, Harry podría figurar en los libros de historia, mientras que Albus Dumbledore sería recordado como su mentor, así como Merlín lo fue para Arturo. Pero no, el insufrible chiquillo decidió arbitrariamente que no quería la vida que él le ofrecía.  
Ahora tendría que informar a Scrimgeour, por suerte no hubo ataques de mortífagos ese verano, pero estaba seguro que Voldemort recrudecería los ataques cuando se enterara de la desaparición de Harry.

**Furioso,** era la palabra que describía el estado de ánimo del señor oscuro despues de recibir la carta de Severus, donde le informaba que Harry Potter no se había presentado en Hogwarts. Tenía que encontrarlo, pero, contrariamente a lo que creían sus mortífagos, ya no deseaba matar al mocoso. Como asesinar al único ser que había aportado algo de belleza a su vida.

Necesitaba atraparlo para restablecer la conexión y obligarlo a que le mostrara al lugar que había despertado tal apreciación de la belleza en el muchacho. Nunca en su mente fueron importantes las palabras paz, armonía y belleza. Pero ahora todo era diferente, de que servía tanto poder si nunca más volvería a sentir su corazón latir de admiración ante la belleza, a sentirse en paz consigo mismo y en armonía con el mundo.  
La felicidad del chico fue como una droga para el Lord, una droga de la que se volvió adicto, y de la que fue bruscamente privado por el mismo que se la suministraba.  
Por otra parte, su investigación para recuperar su antiguo rostro no avanzaba. Se había abocado a esa tarea cuando su conexión con Harry se rompió.

No encontró nada que le fuera útil, excepto una referencia a la existencia de una fuente de la juventud en Grecia. Pero de que le serviría ser más joven si seguía conservando un rostro serpentino. Sabía que su imagen se había ido deshumanizando a medida que fue fragmentando su alma para la creación de sus horrocruxes, antes eso le parecía un precio razonable para conseguir la inmortalidad y gozaba del terror que inspiraba su cara.

Pero ahora, la idea de vivir eternamente con esa imagen macabra le repelía. A pesar de todo nunca se había planteado arrepentirse de sus acciones con el fin de juntar los pedazos de su alma. Estaba seguro de que podría encontrar la manera de recuperar su apariencia humana, sin tener que sacrificar su inmortalidad, por algo era el señor oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos.

**Desesperado;** así se sentía Draco Malfoy cuando le llegaron los rumores de la desaparición de Harry. No sabía porque pero su corazón dolía, no podía ser cierto que el chico de oro no volvería. Estaba seguro que su padre sabría si esa noticia era falsa o no, pero eso le escribió enseguida. Su progenitor sabría si el Lord lo tenía en su poder o, en el peor de los casos, si ya lo había matado. Draco no entendía porque esa última posibilidad le producía tanta tristeza.

La respuesta de Lucius Malfoy a su hijo, llegó a la mañana siguiente a Hogwarts y decía:

_Draco:_

_Todo lo que dicen los rumores que mencionaste son ciertos, ni siquiera el Señor Oscuro sabe dónde está el chico. Desapareció este verano de la casa de sus parientes muggles, una semana después de terminar su quinto año.__Esta información es confidencial, el viejo no sabe que el Lord tiene conocimiento de la fuga del chico desde hace rato._

_Te sugiero que no vuelvas a preguntar nada sobre mi señor por carta, sabes que apenas me salve de ir a Azcaban por lo sucedido en el Departamento de Misterios. Menos mal que llevé un traslador ese día. Eso me dio tiempo para inventar la cortada perfecta._

_Ahora que ya he respondido a tus inquietudes aleja esta carta de tus manos pues se quemara apenas termines de leerla._

_Tu padre._

Draco observó como la carta de su padre se convertía en cenizas, tomó su varita mágica y, preso de un arranque de desesperación, destruyó todo lo que encontró a mano en su habitación. Cuando se cansó, apoyó la espalda contra la puerta y se fue deslizando hasta quedar sentado en el piso.

Y así, en medio del caos que el mismo provocó, Draco Malfoy, el Príncipe de Slytherin, derramó amargas lágrimas por la ausencia de su némesis.

**Feliz,** así se sentía Severus, pero tenía que disimular su regocijo, esperaría todo el tiempo que haga falta, la paciencia no era su mejor virtud, pero aprendería a ser paciente y estaría en primera fila para ver las caras de todos cuando se enteraran de lo que él sabía.

Ahora estaba seguro que el chico volvería para cumplir con la profecía y resultaría vencedor. Cómo lo sabía…todo se debía a una pequeña carta recibida de la misma forma que Remus, por medio de un hechizo muy parecido a un traslador. Podía recordar cada palabra escrita en ella y cuando lo hacía, un cálido sentimiento lo recorría.

La carta, corta, casi una esquela, apareció en sus manos un día antes de la fecha del cumpleaños de Harry y decía:

_Estimado Profesor:_

_No sé porque pero siento que puedo confiar en usted, es más, siento que debe ser usted el primero, a parte de las personas con las que vivo actualmente, en enterarse de mi condición._

_Se la haré corta, soy un HERMAFROMAGO, el primero en mil años.__  
__No sé si sabe lo que esto significa, sino lo sabe le pido que lo averigüe discretamente y se lo comunique a Remus, sólo a él._

_Confío en Usted._

_Harry_

Por supuesto que sabía lo que implicaba la condición del chico, su madre le había contado la historia de los depositarios de Regalo de la Magia, sabía de su inmunidad y su poder.

Estaba dichoso porque ese extraordinario muchacho confiaba en él, a pesar de que nunca lo trató con justicia.

Esperaría pacientemente el retorno de Harry Potter, compartiría el secreto con el licántropo, y se reiría a espaldas de Dumbledore y del señor oscuro.  
La misma noche que Severus recibió la carta se encontró con Lupin en su casa para darle la noticia, describir la felicidad de Remus es innecesaria, basta decir que ni él ni Severus pudieron hacer nada al día siguiente debido a la resaca.

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Como toman cada uno de sus "amigos" y "enemigos" su partida?**

**En este capitulo, en una parte habla, otra vez sobre quien es la pareja destinada de Harry. A ver si descubren, cada vez hay mas pistas!**

**Bueno, no olviden comentar que asi yo podre saber si les gusta la historia para continuarla y nos vemos en el sgte. Capitulo**

**Christine C.**


	14. Madre sustituta, hermana sobreprotectora

**La autora de la historia es ****Hikarijoon, yo solo publico la historia aquí en Fanfiction para que la conozcan. Tengo permiso de la autora para realizarlo!**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Spoiler hasta el quinto libro, todos los personajes son propiedad de J.k. Rowling. Este fic es mi homenaje a Harry Potter y a las maravillosas horas de magia que viví leyendo sus aventuras.-**_

**AVISOS!**

**Esta historia es AU, relación Adulto-Menor, relación chico-chico…**

**Sin nada mas que decir, que disfruten de la historia!**

**Capitulo 14**

Harry observaba divertido como Hedwing daba de comer a Layla pequeños gusanitos que había juntado en el Valle Encantado, su querida lechuza había adoptado al polluelo de Fénix mientras aún estaba en él huevo, fue amor a primera vista, apenas vio el huevo y se sentó muy oronda a terminar de empollarlo.

Había temido que cuando su lechuza llegara por fin al Himalaya se sintiera ofendida por la presencia del huevo en su habitación, pero no fue así. Hedwing incluso eligió el nombre del polluelo, o sea, todos le habían mencionado nombres y ella ululó con aprobación ante el nombre de Layla, sugerido por Roberta que era una fanática de un tal Eric Clapton. Así supieron que el fénix era hembra.

Había llevado a sus mascotas a su habitación porque ya estaba a punto de acostarse a dormir, pero era entretenido observar a su lechuza haciendo de madre sustituta, dándole la cena a su bebé y acomodando el nido para pasar la noche. Era un ritual que se repetía a diario, era su momento con ellas, pues debido a que resultaban encantadoras, durante el día eran las mascotas de todos. Pregna en especial les tenía adoración y era al único, excepto Harry, a quien Hedwing permitía que tome a Layla entre sus manos.

Pero su momento de comunión con la naturaleza terminó abruptamente cuando Roberta entró a su habitación azotando la puerta. Hedwing ululó en reprobación porque Layla se asustó.

-¡Cómo es eso de que te vas a Turkia en busca de la Pitonisa esa de la que hablaba Yuan! – exclamo Roberta.

-Roberta… quieres calmarte, es parte de mi entrenamiento de elegido. Debo peregrinar tres veces, uno en busca de mi verdadero destino, otro en busca de la purificación y el último en busca de la sanación de mi espíritu – explico Harry con paciencia.

-Me importa poco, TU ya sabes tu destino, matar a Voldivar!

Es Voldemort, Roberta – dijo el chico conteniendo la risa por imaginar la cara del Lord si escuchaba como su hermana pronunciaba su nombre, casi quería tener todavía la conexión con él de solo imaginarlo.

-Como se llame, no vas y no vas, no importa que nuestro adivino residente quiera hacer de alcahuete mandándote con Tae Woon a un viaje tan peligroso – insistió la chica

-Roberta te estás pasando, ya te estas pareciendo a Hermione y no me gusta, he tenido que arreglármelas solo casi desde que era un bebé, créeme se cuidarme.

-Me importa muy poco, ahora me tienes a mí y si insistes es ir se lo diré a Ji hoo – amenazó Roberta – entre los dos lograremos contenerte.

-Ya lo sabe – dijo triunfante Harry – se puso mal al principio pero Ren ayudó, le dio algunos besos y aceptó que yo me fuera de viaje.

-Maldito veela hormonal…nunca se puede contar con su ayuda – masculló la chica.

-Estaré bien Roberta –dijo Harry mirándola a los ojos.

-Quiero hablar con mi hermana ahora.

-Roberta hoy no es su día, ya es tarde, además tengo puesto un pijama de chico y sabes cómo es ella, odia estar vestida con ropa de hombre y no pienso desnudarme enfrente tuyo!

-Por favor Harry, necesito que ella me diga que todo va a estar bien – insistió Roberta con ojos de cachorrito.

-¡Ella soy yo! – dijo Harry desesperado.

-¿No lo entiendes verdad? – dijo Roberta bajando la cabeza – fue ella la que me eligió como su alma gemela.

-Ahn… es una de esas cosas de chicas.

-Sí, lo que sea, pon me una venda en los ojos con tu magia super sorprendente, y déjame hablar con mi hermana.

-Está bien – dijo Harry resignado.

Solo tuvo que imaginar un parche en los ojos de Roberta para que este apareciera y después se desnudó y permitió que Jazmin se manifestara. Ella se acercó al baúl se puso un bata verde menta con flores de jazmín bordadas, parecido a un kimono, un exquisito trabajo en bordado de Pema que obsequió a Jazmin por su cumpleaños. Cuando termino de vestirse Jazmin retiro el parche de Roberta con un movimiento de sus manos.

-Guau hermana, estás preciosa, Pema es grandiosa con la aguja.

-Gracias hermana, ahora dime para que querías que saliera.

-Sentémonos –dijo Roberta indicándole el catre.

Cuando estuvieron acomodadas en el catre, Roberta empezó:

-Yo sé que eres poderosa y que tu existencia les proporciona cierto tipo de inmunidad a ambos. Pero no te has preguntado porque puedes practicar Artes Marciales sin que la protección afecte a tus oponentes?

-Supongo que en la protección no incluye un ataque físico – respondió Jazmin.

-No, no se trata de eso, lo he hablado con Mohamed porque el tema me tenía preocupada.

-Gracias Roberta.

-No hay de que, eres mi hermana, bueno a lo que iba…me dijo que esa protección física se genera a medida que Harry se vaya adaptando a ti, calcula que en pocos meses tu magia va a repeler también un ataque físico.

-Harry va a odiar tener que dejar las clases de kung fu – dijo apenada Jazmin.

-Ay! No sé quien me desespera más él o tú, no entiendes? Ni siquiera probamos si eres inmune a un ataque mágico porque después de saber tu legado nadie se quiso tener un duelo mágico contigo.

-Yo estoy acá hermana, esa es la prueba- dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-No lo entiendes, la zona a la que tiene que ir es una zona fronteriza con Irán, tierra de bandidos y traficantes. Eso sin contar que no hablan el idioma, o los idiomas, porque en esa zona se hablan muchos dialectos y de que tú debes hacerte presente una vez por semana. Deben recorrer largos y desiertos caminos a pie, dormir a la intemperie y no creo que seas inmune a las balas si te encuentras con muggles armados.

-Roberta, somos poderosos.

-¿Y si te ataca una fiera?

-Lo transformo en un periquito - le replicó Jazmin -Por cierto, como vas con la transfiguración de tu cuerpo.

Por toda respuesta Roberta se transfiguro en un doble de Harry en menos de cinco segundos, pero vestido con la ropa de Roberta.

-¡Genial! –exclamó Jazmin- pero vuelve a ser tú Roberta, no creo que Harry le guste ver su imagen con esa ropa.

-El problema es, que no consigo mantenerlo más de media hora sin agotarme mucho.

-Date tiempo.

-Vez a eso me refiero, espera un poco más de tiempo, a que tus poderes se fortalezcan.

-Sabes que tiene que ser ahora.

-Arg! A veces detesto a Yuan, nunca me cayeron bien los adivinos, si es tan omnisciente porque no nos dice él "cuál es nuestro destino", en vez de mandarnos a buscarlo en las zonas más inhóspitas del Planeta, el tipo quiere mandar a los gemelos a Alaska para que se purifiquen!

-Ese es uno de sus roles, predecir el tiempo y el lugar a donde deben ir los elegidos.

-Está bien hermana, pero te fabricaré un brazalete protector y tienes que jurarme que no te lo quitarás.

-No sé si pueda llevarlo Roberta.

-Somételo al criterio de Yuan y de Mohamed una vez que te lo de.

-De acuerdo hermana – dijo sonriendo Jazmin

-Eres más terca que Harry.

-Pero aun así me quieres.

Por toda respuesta Roberta envolvió a su hermana en un cálido abrazo y después se retiró a su recámara.

**¿Qué les pareció? Bueno, no olviden comentar y nos vemos en el sgte. Capitulo**

**Christine C.**


	15. Musica, preparativos de viaje

**La autora de la historia es ****Hikarijoon, yo solo publico la historia aquí en Fanfiction para que la conozcan. Tengo permiso de la autora para realizarlo!**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Spoiler hasta el quinto libro, todos los personajes son propiedad de J.k. Rowling. Este fic es mi homenaje a Harry Potter y a las maravillosas horas de magia que viví leyendo sus aventuras.-**_

**AVISOS!**

**Esta historia es AU, relación Adulto-Menor, relación chico-chico…**

**Sin nada mas que decir, que disfruten de la historia!**

**Capitulo 15**

Algo que tenían en común los actuales discípulos del Monasterio de los Elegidos era el talento para la música, todos a su manera tenían destreza para producir música y también todos, tenían buenas voces. Edward decía en broma que a la presente generación de iniciados se les podría designar con el nombre de "LOS PAJARILLOS CANTORES DEL HIMALAYA".

Las aulas de Arte y Tecnología eran las favoritas de todos los chicos, pero cada uno se destacaba de diferentes formas: Ren y sobre todo Huan Yue, eran genios en la ejecución de instrumentos de percusión, Ji hoo tocaba la flauta o cualquier instrumento de viento de una manera prodigiosa, ver a Betty Lou tocar el violín con el acompañamiento de los sonidos de la guitarra ejecutada por su hermano paraba el corazón, mientras que Harry podía utilizar cualquier instrumento pero se había aficionado al piano como Venzo y, para que Momoko no lo reprendiera por no probar otra cosa, hechizó un bajo para que funcionara sin amplificador.

En las horas diarias de esparcimiento, en la sala de tecnología, surgían habituales discusiones sobre que escucharían; Roberta se solía imponer con temas muggles de estilo punk o rock (Sex Pistol, Eric Clapton, Nirvana, etc.) y de un grupo de rock mágico de nombre "La flema del Squib", Ji hoo y Huan Yue coincidían en su elección de la música folklórica de sus países de origen, incluso Ji hoo le dio instrucciones a Michael para la fabricación de un gayageum, pero cuando lo tuvo en sus manos se dio cuenta de que no se le daban bien los instrumentos de cuerda y se lo regaló a Pema, la chica ya tocaba muy bien la citara, el arpa y la lira, por lo que no tuvo problemas de añadir la ejecución de ese hermoso instrumento tradicional coreano a su repertorio de talentos.

Los gemelos, como era previsible, insistían en la música Country, entonces Kenny Chesney, Frankie Ballard, The Swon Brothers y otros artistas de ese género salían de los parlantes del reproductor de CD cuando les tocaba a los rubios elegir la música. Mientras que Tae Won divertía a todos en su turno, con la ejecución de las coreografías de sus grupos favoritos de K pop.

Ren y Venzo eran los raperos del grupo, era muy divertido cuando competían entre ellos en una especie de duelo de ingenio por quien decía las cosas más graciosas y quien rimaba mejor, sobre todo porque su fuente de inspiración eran los habitantes del Monasterio.  
El rap "Adoptando un Fénix", que los dos raperos compusieron inspirados por Hedwing causó sensación, hasta Pregna se aprendió la letra. Harry la mayoría de las veces cedía avergonzado su turno de elegir porque tenía poco conocimiento de música. Momoko notó esto enseguida y empezó a darle clases individuales de Apreciación Musical y le sugirió que fuera a las aula de tecnología para utilizar la red mágica de Acceso a Internet de para que buscara información sobre la música muggle en Gran Bretaña.

En muy poco tiempo Harry dejó de ceder a sus compañeros su turno de escoger la música que todos escucharían y las canciones de grupos como The Beatles, The Kinks, Placebo, The Verve o Radiohead, fueron generalmente las opciones del chico.  
Por otra parte; Harry Y Tae Won debían prepararse para su viaje a Turquía, mientras que los gemelos debían alistarse para ir a Alaska. No saldrían el mismo día, Harry y Tae Woon debían partir tres días antes que los otros pues así estaba señalado según Yuan, además estaba previsto que los gemelos volvieran en un mes, mientras que el viaje que Harry emprendería sería de siete semanas.

Decir que Ji Hoo y Roberta estaban aprehensivos era quedarse corto, el primero miraba a Harry con reproche cuando Ren no lo veía y Roberta discutió con Mohamed porque no aprobó la gruesa pulsera de plata, con runas de protección talladas por ella misma, que pretendía que Harry llevara puesta durante el viaje, porque según el maestro de Historia Antigua era un ornamento demasiado pesado y ostentoso.  
La chica terminó aceptando que el sabio tenía algo de razón, por lo que enseguida fabricó una pequeño arete de oro en cuya pequeña superficie grabo, con ayuda de una lupa, las mismas runas de la pulsera rechazada. Harry tuvo dudas a la hora de perforarse una oreja para usar la argolla, pero Roberta se había tomado tanto trabajo haciéndola que acepto y para su sorpresa le agradó mucho el aire rebelde que le daba el pequeño aro a su rostro.

Tathagat también estaba preocupado, no por el viaje en sí, sino por la elección del compañero de viaje de Harry, hubiera preferido que fueran Ren o Roberta los señalados para compartir el viaje. Tae Woo era un buen chico, pero le preocupaba el interés sentimental del muchacho coreano hacia su discípulo, sobre todo porque ese interés no se hacía extensivo a Jazmin.

La pareja definitiva del hermafromago debía aceptar y amar tanto a Harry como a su entidad femenina, o sino uno de ellos podría debilitarse y crear un brecha en la inmunidad del mago. Había transmitido sus inquietudes a Enmanuel, mentor de Tae Woon, y a Mohamed. Pero el primero dijo que Harry no parecía corresponder al interés de su discípulo, mientras que Mohamed le dijo que el chico también tenía derecho a cometer errores pues eso le ayudaría en un futuro a encontrar una pareja acorde, tanto a él como a su entidad femenina, y sugirió a los dos mentores que les enseñaran a los viajeros algunos útiles hechizos anticonceptivos.

El día antes de la partida de los primeros peregrinos, Harry se dirigía a una de las aulas de Tecnología para ver otro capítulo de una serie de televisión norteamericana llamada "One Threee Hill", de la que todos los discípulos se volvieron fanáticos por que, sin ser un musical" le daba gran importancia a la música. La profesora Artemisa descargaba los capítulos de Internet y todos juntos veían un capítulo de la serie por día.  
Harry iba pensando en cual de los hermanos Scott era más guapo, Nathan o Lucas (personajes de la mencionada serie), cuando escuchó la inconfundible voz de su hermana, mientras esta discutía con su mentor.

-Ya te dije que no quiero saber nada de ese tema, Santino! – gritó la chica

-¡Roberta! acepto que me llames por mi nombre y no maestro, pero no te consentiré que me hables en ese tono! Soy tu mentor – respondió el italiano

-Entonces no pretendas que sienta cariño por ese hombre y menos que honre su memoria. El maldito me dejó a los 5 años en el poder de esa arpía!

-Él no sabía que tu madre se uniría a esa secta religiosa, las amaba a ambas pero no pudo negarse a la señal del destino que lo eligió como maestro del Monasterio.

-Sí….todo muy lindo, el magnífico inefable mexicoamericano Juan Pedro Cuautemoc, reconocido mundialmente por la creación de escudos antirrobos para los principales bancos del mundo mágico moderno bla bla bla. En lo que a mí respecta solo fue el bastardo que me abandonó.

-Por favor Roberta, no hables así de mi maestro.

-Mira Santino me alegro de que él haya sido bueno para ti, pero yo no tengo nada que agradecerle a ese hombre.

-Estás aquí gracias a él – contestó Santino, mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Quieres que me vaya? – le preguntó altanera Roberta.

-Roberta, ¿como me dices algo así? Eres mi discípula y te aprecio.

-¡Mentira! ¡Sólo me quieres por llevar la sangre de ese hombre!

-No te negaré que en un principio fue así, pero ahora te quiero por ti misma Roberta –insistió Santino – Dame la oportunidad de hablarte de tu padre.

La chica no respondió, dio una media vuelta y se encamino al aula de tecnología, sin percatarse de que su hermano fue testigo de parte del intercambio con su mentor.  
No podía olvidar que su padre las abandonó, que su madre había acudido a una secta religiosa fundamentalista para buscar consuelo por el abandono de su esposo, donde le lavaron la cabeza haciéndole creer que la magia era un arma del demonio y que debían exterminar a los brujos de la tierra.

Su madre creyó que era su deber asesinar al engendro del brujo con el que se había casado, sobre todo cuando la magia de la pequeña niña empezó a manifestarse. Entonces, una noche, vació una botella de bencina sobre el cuerpo dormido de su propia hija y le prendió fuego.

Por suerte Roberta siempre tuvo afinidad con el fuego, por lo que al sentir su calor, despertó y lo controló dirigiéndolo lejos de su piel. Uso ese fuego para crear un círculo ardiente a su alrededor con el fin de impedir que su progenitora intentara matarla de otra forma.

Los vecinos entraron al departamento donde vivían, debido al olor a humo y a los aullidos lunáticos de la mujer.

-Bruja! –Vociferaba la madre de Roberta – Engendro del Mal, debes morir….

Todo terminó cuando unos obliviateadores del Gobierno Mágico Americano se ocuparon de todo, antes de que los vecinos llamaran a la policía, llevándose a Roberta con ellos.

Harry sabía la historia de su hermana y comprendía lo que esta sentía con respecto a su padre, por eso estaba un poco molesto con Santino, creía que el italiano estaba metiendo los dedos en las profundas llagas del corazón de Roberta y su instinto protector salió con el fin de encarar al Profesor de Idiomas.

-¿Porque hace esto Profesor? – Increpó el chico – Roberta no necesita saber nada más de su padre, ella ya tiene una nueva familia. ¿Porque la atormenta así?

-Porque está siendo injusta, Harry – contestó Santino – Además, no está bien que te quedes escuchando conversaciones privadas, este es un tema entre ella y yo.

-¡Me importa muy poco!- exclamó Harry imitando a su Roberta – ella es mi hermana y si alguien quiere decirle cosas que la lastimen estoy en todo el derecho de protegerla.  
-Roberta es una chica afortunada – dijo el profesor sonriendo con afecto al muchacho- cuando un hermafromago considera a una persona parte de su familia le otorga parte de su inmunidad.

-Esto en sobre ella, no sobre mí – aclaró Harry- La protección no se hace extensiva a los sentimientos. Por favor, deje a un lado el tema de su padre.

-De acuerdo, por ahora lo haré – dijo resignado Santino- pero cuando vuelvan de su viaje espero tener una charla con Jazmin sobre el tema.

-Está bien – aceptó Harry.

La petición de su profesor le dio al chico una idea, sospechaba que Roberta estaría triste luego de la discusión con su mentor y le pareció que Jazmin sería la más adecuada para consolarla, por lo que fue a su habitación con el fin de dejar salir a su entidad femenina antes de reunirse con los demás para ver la televisión.  
Ninguno de los chicos dijo nada por el cambio de Harry a Jazmin en mitad de la tarde, todos habían sido entrenados para desarrollar empatía y enseguida captaron una tormenta de sentimientos negativos en Roberta. Así que Jazmin solo se acercó al sitio vacío en el sofá a la lado de Roberta, tomó asiento y recostó su cabeza en el hombro de su hermana.

Esa fue la señal para que Michael encendiera el reproductor de DVD y enseguida todos pudieron escuchar el estribillo del tema: "I don´t want to be", de Gavin DeGraw. Opening de la serie "One Tree Hill.

**¿Qué les pareció? Bueno, no olviden comentar y nos vemos en el sgte. Capitulo**

**Christine C.**


	16. Despedida lacrimogena

**La autora de la historia es ****Hikarijoon, yo solo publico la historia aquí en Fanfiction para que la conozcan. Tengo permiso de la autora para realizarlo!**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Spoiler hasta el quinto libro, todos los personajes son propiedad de J.k. Rowling. Este fic es mi homenaje a Harry Potter y a las maravillosas horas de magia que viví leyendo sus aventuras.-**_

**AVISOS!**

**Esta historia es AU, relación Adulto-Menor, relación chico-chico…**

**Sin nada mas que decir, que disfruten de la historia!**

**Capitulo 16**

El día de la partida de los primeros peregrinos llegó, sería un viaje largo, pero podrían usar magia en su recorrido, aunque estaba vedado el uso de trasladores y aparición, tendrían que dormir en lo posible a la intemperie o en su defecto en hoteles muy baratos, racionar la comida y el agua, la austeridad y el contacto con la naturaleza eran indispensables. "Un verdadero peregrino entiende que las respuestas que uno busca están en el camino no en la meta".

Tae Woo miraba divertido como Harry fruncía el ceño ante el tamaño del bolso con la ropa de Jazmin que tenía que encoger para meter en su mochila.

-Ay. Tae Woo yo de veras aprecio a Jazmin, es mi entidad femenina y no me importa compartir mi cuerpo con ella, pero sobre el tema de la ropa parece que nunca la voy a comprender – dijo Harry – Me puedes explicar para que quiere llevar tanta ropa en un viaje donde la mayor parte del tiempo tendrá que vestir con una abaya (túnica musulmana larga y negra, obligatoria para las mujeres islámicas) y un burqa (velo que cubre totalmente el rotro con apenas un pequeño espacio para ver).

\- Capaz quiera vestir bien debajo de eso – sugirió Tae Woo conteniendo la risa por el comentario de Harry.

En ese momento empezaron a llegar los demás para despedirse, al entrar Ji hoo, Harry noto que este tenía los ojos enrojecidos y oscuras ojeras, señal de que había estado llorando toda la noche. Harry no le había prestado mucha atención a su pequeño hermano los últimos días, porque tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo con los maestros preparándose para el viaje y el último día se lo dedicó a Roberta.

Se acercó a Ji hoo, tomo su mentón con una mano, levantó su rostro haciendo que su hermano le mirara a los ojos, entonces deposito en sus labios un cálido y fraternal beso.

-Mi príncipe, no te inquietes tanto – dijo Harry- desde pequeño enfrenté muchos peligros y no era ni la mitad de poderoso de lo que soy ahora. No temas, ahora que eres parte de mi vida no renunciare a ella tan fácilmente.

Luego dirigió su atención Ren tomándolo por los hombros.

-Querido Ren – empezó Harry- sé que parten para Australia antes de que yo vuelva y me deja más tranquilo saber que fueron señalados para ir juntos a su viaje del destino, me parece que es lo correcto pues sus destinos están unidos.

-Un veela no puede estar sin su pareja – respondió Ren.

-Me alegro de que así sea, tú sabes que eres muy especial para mí – dijo Harry con afecto- así que por favor cuídate y cuida a nuestro príncipe.

-Lo hare y tú también debes cuidarte, cuídense los dos – pidió Ren, envolviendo en sus brazos a su amigo.

Después fue el turno de los mellizos a quienes les deseo un buen viaje a Alaska, diciendo que si alguien podía sobrevivir a la intemperie por esas latitudes esos eran "Los gemelos climáticos de Dallas".

Despues se despidió de Huan Yue y Venzo, quienes partirían la siguiente semana con destino a la Isla de Pascua. Harry les deseo suerte con un cálido abrazo a cada uno y en ese momento Jazmin se manifestó y, sin importarle por primera vez ir vestida de chico, le dio un beso en la mejilla al chico africano.

Harry retornó a su cuerpo sorprendido y sonrojado, ignoró las risillas de todos ante el comportamiento de su entidad femenina, recordando como su padrino Sirius se transformaba instintivamente en Padfoot cuando estaba muy contento, y abrazó a Pema

Se despidió de cada uno de los maestros, pues Roberta no estaba presente, ya se había despedido largamente de su hermana la noche anterior y no quería ver cuando Harry se iba, y luego de que Tae Woo también se despidiera de todos subieron la escalerilla del patio circular e iniciaron su camino a la ciudad de Timbu, donde tomarían una avioneta con destino a Nueva Delhi. Único transporte aéreo muggle que se les permitiría tomar en su viaje.

El trayecto hacia la capital de Bután les llevaría tres días de caminata por las laderas montañosas, esa parte del viaje era relativamente sencilla, salieron con buen tiempo y avanzaron bastante ese día, pasando por senderos escarpados que nunca fueron transitados por muggles, que por lo general no se aventuraban por ahí pues preferían hacer senderismo en la zona de la cordillera dentro de los límites de Nepal.  
El tiempo ayudaba, siempre hacía frió en esas cumbres pero se acercaba la primavera y la temperatura era tolerable. Por eso decidieron dormir al aire libre y no buscar ninguna cueva o saliente rocosa para guarecerse.

Sacaron de sus mochilas cuatro pieles que agrandaron con magia, dos de ellas les servirían para aislarse del frío suelo y dos de ellas para taparse, luego encendieron una hoguera. Tae Woo tomó su mochila y sacó un pequeño ladrillito preparado por los cocineros magos del monasterio. Sacó también un caso de metal, lleno el caso de nieve, luego lo puso sobre el fuego y cuando el agua se derritió, tiró el ladrillito de comida dentro y en diez minutos tuvieron un sabroso y picante guiso de pollo con legumbres.

Harry iba a sacar de su mochila uno de los pasteles encogidos que guardaba dentro, pero decidió que con el guiso ambos tendrían suficiente, además debían racionar y no hacía mucho que salieron del Monasterio, donde habían comido bien. En vez de un pastel, Harry sacó unas hojas para preparar té y otro caso más pequeño, conjuró agua y la calentó con magia, para después arrojar las hojas de té en su interior.

-Harry, un buen peregrino debe utilizar los recursos de la naturaleza, hay agua en abundancia en la nieve a nuestro alrededor y ya hemos encendido un hoguera – lo reprendió Tae Woo – Los maestros nos dijeron que mientras menos magia usemos mejor, y ya usamos mucha magia para desencoger lo que llevamos en nuestras mochilas.

-Lo siento – respondió avergonzado por haber conjurado el agua para el té y haberla calentado con magia.

Después de cenar los chicos se acostaron a dormir, la comunicación entre ellos era más difícil, pues el hechizo que les permitía entenderse fue levantado de ellos, por los maestros. antes de partir.

Aunque ya sabían bastante chino antiguo los dos, así que se irían acostumbrando a hablar entre ellos en ese idioma durante el viaje y, por otra parte, los dos tenían desarrollada empatía. Tae Woo se durmió enseguida, mientras que a Harry, pese al cansancio le estaba costando más conciliar el sueño. Miraba la hoguera en silencio, echando de menos los muros protectores del Monasterio.

Muchas veces se había preguntado cómo se adaptó tan rápido a su nueva escuela, cómo es que le fue tan fácil abrir su corazón a sus habitantes, como era posible que chicos que en su mayoría se las tuvieron que arreglar solos durante toda su vida confiaran tanto los unos en los otros llevando tan poco tiempo de conocerse. Trasladó esas preguntas a su mentor y él le contó el motivo.

_Flash Back_

_-Eres muy intuitivo Harry- empezó Tathagat – el Monasterio está situado sobre la Montaña de la Virtud, que es un lugar de Poder. Siempre y cuando sea con un buen fin, la magia presente en la montaña te ayudará en tu propósito, siempre y cuando tengas el potencial para lograrlo._

_Por eso podemos aprender tan rápido idiomas tan complicados, por eso existe el valle encantado y Artemisa puede hacer maravillas con sus aparatos. El poder de la magia de esta montaña es increíblemente cálido y maternal porque está bendecido por la misma magia que, como tu bien sabes, es una entidad femenina.__La magia presente es tanto una madre como una maestra, te protege y guía para que superes tus problemas y aumentes tus virtudes. Sigue abriéndote a ella porque nunca te decepcionará._

_-Sí maestro – contestó Harry con un brillo de felicidad en la mirada._

Fin del Flask Back

Recordando las palabras de su maestro sobre el lugar de poder donde estaba su nueva escuela, el-chico-que-vivio fue quedándose dormido bajó las estrellas.

**¿Qué les pareció? Bueno, no olviden comentar y nos vemos en el sgte. Capitulo**

**Christine C.**


	17. Don manifestado, beso emocionado

**La autora de la historia es ****Hikarijoon, yo solo publico la historia aquí en Fanfiction para que la conozcan. Tengo permiso de la autora para realizarlo!**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Spoiler hasta el quinto libro, todos los personajes son propiedad de J.k. Rowling. Este fic es mi homenaje a Harry Potter y a las maravillosas horas de magia que viví leyendo sus aventuras.-**_

**AVISOS!**

**Esta historia es AU, relación Adulto-Menor, relación chico-chico…**

**Sin nada mas que decir, que disfruten de la historia!**

**Capitulo 17**

Llegando el final del segundo día de su viaje, los peregrinos iban en silencio debido al que aún les costaba mantener una conversación en chino al mismo tiempo que procuraban avanzar sin caerse por uno de los precipicios de las montañas, cuando se internaron en un sendero conocido por los muggles como "el camino de las cien mil hadas".

Ese sendero era muy utilizado para acceder al Monasterio Budista conocido con el nombre de Taksang, que significa "Nido del tigre" en dzongkha (idioma oficial de Bután), lo que no sabían los muggles es que el nombre encerraba un secreto, se trataba de un ruta mágica custodiada "efectivamente" por cien mil hadas. Los chicos debían encontrar esa ruta o mejor dicho dejar que los encuentre a ellos.  
Fueron lentamente internándose en el sendero, lleno de sombras en esa hora del crepúsculo, abriendo su corazón a la magia como les enseño Yuan, cuando de una de las sombras empezaron a salir un montón de lucecitas azules que rodearon a los muchachos.

Harry notó en seguida que eran las famosas hadas que custodiaban el sendero a Oráculo Secreto del Dragón del Trueno, eran pequeñas criaturas que tenían la función de ayudar a las flores mágicas a crecer, se alimentaban del néctar de las flores que cuidaban y adaptaban su imagen a esas mismas flores. El chico supuso que estas se ocupaban de las amapolas azules del Himalaya, esa hermosa flor de nieve que lo había purificado una vez, por el color azul brillante que proyectaban.  
Una de las hadas empezó a volar a la altura del rostro de Tae Wonn y le preguntó:

-¿Quien eres viajero? – preguntó la criatura.

-Soy un peregrino que busca su destino – respondió según la fórmula mágica que le enseño Yuan.

-¿Y puedes tu decirme que es un peregrino?- preguntó al hada alborozada a Harry.

-Aquel que se forma haciendo su camino – respondió Harry con seguridad.

-Seguidme por favor.

Y así el hada los internó en una ruta donde el clima era más cálido, y poblado de vegetación. Pudiendo ver; a pesar de la oscuridad, que el piso era de tierra y que a los costados del camino estaban sembradas miles de flores azules con corolla amarilla.  
Caminaron por varias horas, siguiendo a las hadas hasta un enorme Mausoleo construido con la roca de las Montañas, cubierto de una especie de hiedra, iluminado por antorchas en las paredes. Se internaron en el hasta llegar a una salón rodeado de frescos con la imágenes del Dragón del Trueno. Y en medio de todos ellos una hermosa niña, de unos doce años, jugaba con una cría de dragón de tamaño de un perro.

La niña era el oráculo que debía confirmar su destino, de ella dependía si iban a ir o no a Turquía, o si debían volver al Monasterio a esperar una nueva señal. Ella era muy bella, Tae Woon la encontró parecida a la imagen de una princesa de la Dinastía Joseon y Harry asoció la imagen de la niña con el personaje de la Emperatriz del Reino de Fantasía, de la película "La Historia sin fin", que vio por casualidad un día en casa de los Dursley, cuando estos fueron a un picnic de empleados de la empresa del Tío Vernon.

-Bienvenidos peregrinos, ¿cuál es su destino?- interrogó el oráculo

-La verdad del destino está en el camino- respondieron los chicos.

-El camino ha cambiado, pues hay tres peregrinos- informó la niña.

Los chicos se miraron desconcertados, no entendían que había pasado, ellos eran dos….ahí fue que recordaron a Jazmin, pero aún no encajaban del todos las piezas para Harry.

Hasta que Tae Woon le recordó a Harry que los viajes fueron señalados antes de que Harry pasara por el Ritual del Legado y que según el mismo Yuan las señales a veces podían cambiar, por eso eran enviados primero junto a la niña oráculo a confirmarlas.

-Dinos niña oráculo donde debemos ir – dijeron los peregrinos.

_-La niña guardiana de niño amado  
Regalo de la magia que debe ser cuidado  
Su espíritu aún, es muy delicado  
Por eso la distancia se ha acortado  
Vayan a la cuna del iluminado  
Busquen la serpiente que le dio amparo  
Así encontraran el lugar sagrado  
Al volver a casa habrá terminado._

Después de eso las hadas le hicieron gestos para indicarles que tenían que marcharse, los chicos inclinaron la cabeza hacia el oráculo en señal de respeto y se marcharon en compañía de las hadas hasta el final de la ruta mágica, donde las hadas se despidieron y su luz se perdió en la oscuridad.

Era noche cerrada cuando los peregrinos se encontraron solos en medio del "camino de las cien mil hadas".

-¿Y ahora? – dijo Harry – ¿que se supone que haremos?

-Yo que sé, pregúntale a Jazmin – dijo Tae Won influenciado por el cansancio y el desconcierto ante la situación.

-¡Hey! No te metas con ella, gracias a su protección el camino a nuestro destino será más corto, no? – saltó

-¡Cierto! – dijo con sarcasmo Tae Woo- Ahora solo tenemos que buscar la cuna del iluminado.

-Yo una vez leí en la escuela muggle sobre un Dios al que le llamaban Buda, que significaba, en quien sabe qué idioma, el iluminado – dijo Harry

-¡¿Buda?! Estás hablando del Dios Muggle más famoso de Asia! – exclamo alborozado Tae Woon – de hecho, hay un monasterio budista cerca de aquí, podemos ir a preguntarles donde nació su dios y que es eso de la serpiente que le dio amparo.

-Sí –dijo Harry aliviado – pero primero debemos buscar un lugar seguro para pasar la noche.

Y siguieron avanzando por el sendero muggle hasta que llegaron a un sector de la montaña, iluminado por la luz de la luna llena, el paisaje parecía reflejar el suelo lunar, la belleza de la noche impactó a los viajeros, hasta que escucharon el sonido del rugido de una fiera.

El animal estaba parado a pocos metros de ellos, y a la luz de la luna pudieron admirar su belleza a pesar del miedo que les ocasionaba su presencia. Tenía el pelaje gris y mullido, como gato de angora, con manchas negras, ojos claros y cola larga y ancha.  
Harry lo reconoció enseguida, por unas fotos que vio en internet, era un Leopardo de las Nieves, unos de los mayores depredadores del Himalaya. El felino, que al principio pareció querer atacarlos, se quedó helado mirando a los ojos a Tae Woon. Y en ese momento el compañero de viaje de Harry empezó a cambiar hasta quedar convertido en la réplica del animal que le miraba a los ojos.

El primer leopardo hizo un gesto de respeto hacia Tae Woon, reconociéndolo como su igual, y luego se perdió en la noche.

-Has encontrado a tu animal Tae Woo! – dijo Harry feliz por su compañero – Esto es un señal de que vamos por buen camino.

Por toda respuesta Tae Wonn volvió a su forma humana con todo y su ropa, envolvió a Harry entre sus brazos y besó su boca apasionadamente.

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿ Que creen que pasara con ese beso? ¿Cómo reaccionara Harry ante eso?**

**Bueno, no olviden comentar para saber que piensan de la historia y como se esta desarrollando y nos vemos en el sgte. Capitulo**

**Christine C.**


	18. Recibiendo una interesante propuesta

**La autora de la historia es ****Hikarijoon, yo solo publico la historia aquí en Fanfiction para que la conozcan. Tengo permiso de la autora para realizarlo!**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Spoiler hasta el quinto libro, todos los personajes son propiedad de J.k. Rowling. Este fic es mi homenaje a Harry Potter y a las maravillosas horas de magia que viví leyendo sus aventuras.-**_

**AVISOS!**

**Esta historia es AU, relación Adulto-Menor, relación chico-chico…**

**Sin nada mas que decir, que disfruten de la historia!**

_**Notas del capítulo:**_

_**Es mi deber informar que el resumen de la vida de Siddhartha, presente en el fic es justamente eso, un resumen, fruto de la investigación no de la inspiració í la necesidad de ponerlo cuando decidí cambiar el destino del primer viaje de purificación de Harry, porque es una historia tan bella que vale la pena conocer.**_

**Capitulo 18**

Al despuntar el día, Harry se despertó y empezó a reflexionar sobre lo que podía esperar, a partir de entonces, de su compañero de viaje. Observaba expectante la expresión relajada en el semblante de Tae Woon, mientras este aun dormía.  
No podía negar que el chico era muy guapo, de rasgos afilados como Draco Malfoy, pero en vez de ostentar unos fríos ojos grises y un eterno gesto de desprecio. Tae Woon, aunque en ocasiones era un poco remilgado y hasta presumido, destilaba alegría en su trato diario y resultaba muy seductor cuando quería la atención de Harry.  
Tenía que reconocer que el beso que le había dado, era de los lejos el mejor que recibió en su vida, ni punto de comparación con el húmedo beso de Cho Chang recibido en durante su quinto año de educación mágica en Hogwarts. El beso del chico coreano, definitivamente le gustaban los orientales, estaba cargado de pasión, no exento de ternura y Harry se dejó llevar. Le respondió el beso enseguida, abriendo la boca para enredar su lengua con la de Tae Woon, probó el sabor de saliva de su compañero y la encontró muy agradable.

No le importaría repetir el beso, es más; se moría de ganas de que fuera así, pero existía la posibilidad de que el beso de la noche anterior sólo hubiera sido producto de la emoción de Tae Woon por el despertar de su don. Pues el chico no le había dicho nada después de besarle, mientras se preparaban para pasar las noches bajo un saliente rocoso.

Pero todas sus dudas se disiparon cuando Tae Woo despertó y le dedicó una sonrisa seductora, sin decir nada se incorporó quedando sentado en el pedazo de piel sobre el que había dormido, acercó lentamente su rostro al de Harry, que estaba sentado sobre su propia piel a lado de su compañero y depositó en sus labios un corto beso de buenos días.

Harry percibió una sensación de calor en su estómago cuando recibió este segundo beso, nunca había sentido algo así y le pareció inquietante. Comprendía que no era amor lo que sentía por Tae Woo, sino un intenso deseo de profundizar los besos y tocar su piel. Definitivamente lo mío no son chicas, pensó Harry. Desayunaron en silencio intercambiando miradas intensas, luego Tae Woo pareció necesitar otro tipo de desayuno y volvió a besar con pasión a su compañero, lo que provocó en Harry una explosión de sensaciones placenteras, su sangre pareció correr más deprisa, su corazón empezó a bombear frenético y cuando empezó a notar algo duro al sur de su anatomía, se asustó un poco y se apartó del beso bastante sonrojado.

Tae Woo estaba exultante, su don había despertado y el chico más guapo del Monasterio correspondía al deseo que sentía por él, tenía experiencia y no necesitaba utilizar la empatía para reconocer las señales en Harry. Incluso la notoria inexperiencia de su compañero lo excitaban y llevaba varios meses de abstinencia sexual, quería ser el amante del chico inglés e iba por buen camino para lograr su objetivo. Pero necesita armarse paciencia, en ese momento debían levantar su improvisado campamento y acudir al Monasterio Budista más próximo, para solicitar respuestas sobre lo manifestado por la niña oráculo del Dragón del Trueno.

Se separó de Harry dedicándole una tierna sonrisa y empezó a encoger y guardar en su mochila todo lo que sacaron de estas para pasar la noche. Harry hizo lo mismo y en menos de cinco minutos emprendieron su camino.

El Monasterio Budista Taksang Dzaong, también conocido como "Nido del Tigre", fue construido en el año 1692, sobre un precipicio casi vertical, a más de 3000 metros sobre el nivel del mar. Se cree que en ese lugar el sabio Gurú Padmasambhava, responsable de la instauración del budismo en Bután, meditó durante tres meses.  
El lugar normalmente era el destino de la peregrinación de turistas muggles de todo el mundo, pero ese día el sitio se encontraba extrañamente desierto. Harry estaba bastante impactado por el edificio y empezó a percibir una especie de corriente mágica extraña, le manifestó a Tae Woo lo que sentía, sabiendo que el chico era más empático que él.

-No te preocupes – manifestó su compañero – La magia que percibes viene de la meditación y compasión por todos los ser vivos, puedo sentir que seremos bienvenidos.

Los chicos siguieron ascendiendo por la senda que llevaba a Tanksang, cuando vieron a lo lejos que del interior del Monasterio Budista salió un hombre calvo, vestido con una túnica roja. De lejos, parecía bastante parecido a Pregna, pero a medida que se iban acercando notaron que el desconocido era bastante mayor que el maestro de rituales del Monasterio de los Elegidos.

-Es un lama – informó Tae Woo- un monje budista del Himalaya, se dice que los más sabios de ellos desarrollan ciertas capacidades mágicas aunque sean muggles.

Llegaron a la altura del lama y agachando la cabeza en señal de respeto, esperaron que fuera el monje quien hablara primero. El lama junto sus manos con los dedos extendidos en medio de su pecho y agachó la cabeza.

-Namaste- dijo el monge, usando ese saludo en sanscrito que por lo general era utilizado más en la India que en el Himalaya.

-Namaste, señor Lama – respondió Harry y agregó en chino- Es usted hindú?

-Así es peregrino – respondió el Lama en el mismo idioma – pero vine a vivir a Bután desde que era un niño pequeño.

-El término "Namaste" es un saludo muy utilizado por muchos budistas de todo el mundo Harry – aclaró Tae Woon.

El lama dedicó una sonrisa de aprobación a Tae Woon y luego, dirigiéndose a los dos muchachos dijo:

-Y, cuál es el destino de estos peregrinos? – interrogó el monje.

-El verdadero destino se hace en el camino – respondieron automáticamente los muchachos.

-Veo que Yuan le has enseñado muy bien.

-Conoce al maestro Yuan, señor Lama – preguntó sorprendido Harry- Y…como sabe que nosotros lo conocemos?

-Buen peregrino, debes saber que no solo los magos pueden desarrollar empatía – dijo sonriendo el lama- Conozco a Yuan desde hace mucho tiempo y soy el único humano no mago que fue obsequiado con una visita al Monasterio de los Elegidos.

-Pero eso es imposible- saltó Tae Woo – Los muggles ni siquiera pueden ver la Montaña de la Virtud, que es donde está edificada nuestra escuela.

-No es imposible para mí –aclaró el lama – Debido a una deuda de vida que Yuan tiene conmigo, la magia de la montaña me permite visitar el Monasterio de Los Elegidos una vez al año.

-Podríamos saber su nombre, señor lama- pidió Harry- sólo para decirle a Yuan que lo vimos.

-Por su puesto muchachito, mi nombre es Dharma- y preguntó – que es lo que puedo hacer por los alumnos de mi amigo?

-Venimos a preguntar sobre el lugar de nacimiento de Buda y qué relación tiene eso con una serpiente que le dio amparo – dijo atropelladamente Harry, ganándose una mirada de reprobación de Tae Woo por haber soltado esa frase de sopetón y sin ningún tipo diplomacia.

-Harry, le estás preguntando al lama Dharma sobre su Dios – espetó Tae Woo- ten un poco más de respeto, si quieres que te hable de él.

-Lo siento lama Dharma – dijo Harry compungido y mirando sus pies.

-No te preocupes pequeño – respondió el lama – pueden tutearme y llamarme por mi nombre si quieren. Con gusto les hablaré de Buda, pero antes les aclaro que si bien es cierto que honramos y veneramos su memoria, no lo consideramos un Dios, sino el único ser humano que alcanzo la iluminación, de ahí su nombre. Comprenderán luego, cuando les relate su historia; así que seguidme adentro para que se acomoden y les sea servido un té, antes de que les relate la vida de Siddharta Gautama.

Los chicos fueron conducidos por el lama hasta una terraza de Taktsan donde unos monjes, más jóvenes que Dharma, les sinvieron té para luego retirarse y dejarlos solos con el mayor.

_El Príncipe Siddhartha Gautama empezó Dhrama- conocido actualmente como Buda, llegó al mundo unos quinientos años antes del inicio de la era cristiana. Nació en una familia rica y acomodada._

_Su padre Suddhodana, era el Rey de Kapilavastu (actual frontera de Nepal con la India), y su madre fue una princesa de otro reino. Siddhartha nació a la sombra de un árbol, en el camino entre Lumbini y Kapilavastu , durante un viaje de su madre Mahamaya (princesa de otro reino), quien falleció a los siete días del nacimiento de su vástago_

_La educación del príncipe se desarrolló de acuerdo a la casta guerrera, pues fue adiestrado en el manejo del arco y en las artes de la guerra._

_Un día su padre escuchó una profecía –siguió el lama y Harry emitió un largo suspiro, eso de las profecías siempre metía a la gente en aprietos._

_De boca del ermitaño vidente Asita – continuó Dharma- quien predijo que Siddhartha sería un gran Rey si crecía sin conocer las miserias del mundo; pues si las llegara a conocer se convertiría en un "gran maestro religioso". A Suddhodana le gustó más la primera opción que reveló la profecía, pues tenía ambiciones políticas para Siddhartha. Por lo que rodeó de comodidades al príncipe y evitó que este saliera del palacio, con el fin de impedir que la dura vida fuera de sus muros lo incitara a tomar una vida de entrega espiritual._

_Con el tiempo Siddhartha se unió en matrimonio a su prima Yasodara, con quien tuvo un hijo llamado Rajula, llevando una vida bastante feliz, pese a la sensación de insatisfacción que crecía en su interior._

_Pero todos los esfuerzos de Suddhodana de ocultar a su hijo la existencia de los enfermos, ancianos y muertos no sirvieron de nada. El príncipe se reunió en secreto con su pueblo en cuatro oportunidades distintas, que lo dejaron sumido en una profunda depresión._

_Siddhartha abandonó el palacio y empezó a vivir como un mendigo. Esta decisión es conocida como "La gran renuncia". Con el correr del tiempo, el antiguo príncipe se pone a sí mismo bajo la tutela de dos anacoretas y más adelante se hace discípulo del sabio Arada Kalama, pero a pesar de haber aprendido yoga con su maestro aún se sentía insatisfecho._

_Se desplazó hasta el lugar donde estaba el maestro Ukada Ramaputta y se convirtió en su alumno, de quien aprendió técnicas de relajación y alcanzó altos estados de conciencia, pero seguía sintiéndose deprimido._

_Por lo que en compañía de cinco compañeros inició una vida de ascetismo extremo, privándose de todo bien material incluidos los alimentos, a excepción de una hoja o nuez al día. Poniendo su vida en riesgo con esta práctica extrema. Hasta que una vez estuvo a punto de morir ahogado, por no poder nadar con su cuerpo debilitado._

_Lo que le hizo replantearse el camino que había tomado hacia "la iluminación", llegando a la conclusión de que en el ascetismo extremo no encontraría lo que estaba buscando, sino que se necesitaría de algo más._

_Algo que tendría que buscar dentro de sí mismo, pues ningún maestro tendría la capacidad de enseñarle. Así encontró lo que denominó "el camino medio", comprendiendo que el ascetismo extremo y la vida lujosa que llevaba en palacio eran dos extremos y que la verdad la hallaría en el punto medio entre el placer y el sacrificio. A partir de ese momento se entregó a la abstracción meditativa (dhyana) y cuenta la leyenda que Siddhartha se sentó sobre la "higuera arbórea sagrada", jurando que no se levantaría hasta encontrar la verdad._

_Pasó varias semanas bajo el árbol, hasta que se desató una tormenta y de las raíces de la higuera surgió Muscalina – rey de los naga (serpiente)-quien envolvió con su cuerpo a Siddhartha y con su enorme cabeza con caperuza parecida a las de una cobra lo protegió de la lluvia._

_Tras 49 días de continua meditación y con sólo 35 años, Siddhartha logra entrar en estado de Bodi (despertar completo). A partir de entonces empezó a ser considerado por sus discípulos como Buda "el iluminado". _

La historia de Siddhartha agradó mucho a Harry, sobre todo la parte que hacía mención al "punto medio entre el placer y el sacrificio", no sabía porque, pero sentía que podía aplicar eso en sí mismo.

Dharma estaba contento porque percibía que la historia había conmovido el corazón de los muchachos.

-¿Donde hay que firmar para ser budista? – preguntó Tae Woon.  
El lama no pudo reprimir una carcajada ante la pregunta del chico, era razonable que en el escenario donde estaban, la historia de Buda los haya inspirado a la conversión, pero no era necesario precipitarse a tomar tan rápido una decisión de esa tan importante.

-Por el momento ustedes tienen un viaje que realizar – dijo el monje cambiando de tema- a mi entender ustedes deben ir a dos lugares, y debemos trazar la ruta antes de mañana. No les parece?

-Tiene razón- dijo Harry y agregó con fervor- Gracias Lama Dharma,la historia de Siddhartha, realmente me dio mucho en que pensar.

-Me alegró que haya sido de su agrado, es realmente una historia maravillosa.

El resto del día lo ocuparon en trazar el camino a seguir, que sin duda tendría sus riesgos pero nada comparado con un posible viaje por tierra a Turquía desde la India.  
Al llegar la noche los lamas le ofrecieron hospedaje en Taktsan hasta el amanecer, cuando debían los peregrinos debían partir hacia Timbu, les mostraron una habitación completamente desnuda donde podrían extender unos futones, muchos más cómodos que las pieles que solían utilizar para dormir.

Estando solos y a punto de acostarse a dormir, Tae Woon encerró a Harry entre sus brazos y lo besó. Harry respondió al beso abriendo la boca para sentir el contacto de la lengua de su compañero con la suya, sentir su sabor, escuchar sus sonidos de satisfacción y así fue.

Era una experiencia tan nueva para Harry, los bellos de su piel estaban erizados, la fragancia a hierbas y sudor que desprendía el cuerpo de Tae Woo era subyugante, su saliva sabía parecido a un té de frambuesa que probó en el monasterio y resultaba deliciosa.

En medio de ese mundo de sensaciones, Tae Woo fue bajando al intensidad del beso para finalmente retirar su rostro y expresarle su deseo.

-Quiero que me hagas el amor – dijo el chico coreano, mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Aquí? – preguntó Harry horrorizado, le había caído muy bien Siddhatha y no quería tener su primera vez en su templo, sentiría que lo estaba profanando.

-No aquí tonto- dijo divertido Tae Woo- quiero que me hagas el amor bajo las estrellas.

-Puede ser- dijo Harry y agregó enseguida-pero no hoy, la verdad es que no tengo experiencia y no quisiera quedar como un tonto.

-No importa, yo si tengo experiencia y sabré guiarte, confía en mí- insistió el otro chico.

-¿Me dejas pensarlo? – preguntó Harry.

-De acuerdo, pero no te demores, desde que te vi me gustaste mucho y lo que más deseo es que me hagas tuyo.

Harry se sonrojó un poco por esas palabras, pero también se sintió halagado, Tae Woo era guapo, sexy y sus besos eran exquisitos, pero lo mejor de todo es que a su compañero le gustaba Harry, sólo Harry y no el famoso chico –que-vivió, eso era refrescante.

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Aceptara Harry la propuesta?**

**Bueno, no olviden comentar para saber que piensan de la historia y como se esta desarrollando y nos vemos en el sgte. Capitulo**

**Christine C.**


	19. Un pequeño percance en el camino

**La autora de la historia es ****Hikarijoon, yo solo publico la historia aquí en Fanfiction para que la conozcan. Tengo permiso de la autora para realizarlo!**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Spoiler hasta el quinto libro, todos los personajes son propiedad de J.k. Rowling. Este fic es mi homenaje a Harry Potter y a las maravillosas horas de magia que viví leyendo sus aventuras.-**_

**AVISOS!**

**Esta historia es AU, relación Adulto-Menor, relación chico-chico…**

**Sin nada mas que decir, que disfruten de la historia!**

_**Notas del capítulo:**_

_**Es mi deber informar que el resumen de la vida de Siddhartha, presente en el fic es justamente eso, un resumen, fruto de la investigación no de la inspiració í la necesidad de ponerlo cuando decidí cambiar el destino del primer viaje de purificación de Harry, porque es una historia tan bella que vale la pena conocer.**_

**Capitulo 19**

Los peregrinos estaban cada vez más convencidos de que Yuan no estaba del todo cuerdo cuando pretendió que llegaran a Turquía es un mes. Confiaron plenamente en su maestro cuando planearon su ruta, pero ahora creían que el empata estaba totalmente fuera de la realidad.

Esto se debía a que, según los cálculos que hicieron con el Lama Dharma, el viaje sólo hasta Katmandú (Capital de Nepal) les llevaría un mínimo de 25 días. Tae Woo llegó a la conclusión que se trató de una especie de prueba y no le sorprendería que los otros discípulos también se vieran obligados a cambiar el rumbo de sus expediciones luego de sus correspondientes visitas a la niña oráculo.

-No se olviden de que son magos – les recordó el Lama – hay otros medios de transporte aparte de los aviones.

De momento estaban en Timbu, disfrutando de una fiesta nacional, llena de colorido y música. Con la presencia de Jigme Khesar Namgyal Wangchuck, el maravilloso Rey de Bután. Ese monarca joven y guapo, que se preocupa tanto por el bienestar de su pueblo, hasta el punto de mandar cada año a elaborar el "índice de felicidad nacional bruta" de sus súbditos.

Durante la fiesta los viajeros presenciaron un concurso de arquería, seguido de un partido de futbol, para terminar admirando una exhibición de danzas tradicionales del lugar. Todas las calles de la pequeña ciudad ostentabas banderines y los pobladores, vestidos con sus mejores galas, iban en sintonía con el colorido reinante en el lugar.  
Ese día era Jazmin la que estaba presente e insistió en vestir la ropa típica de las mujeres de Bután, estaba realmente preciosa. Vestía una blusa de color verde botella, sobre ella llevaba un trozo largo de tela de color amarillo vibrante llamado kira, que iban acomodado en pliegues envolviendo parte de su cuerpo, desde su cintura hasta los tobillos y cruzado desde un hombro hasta la altura de su estómago. Para completar el atuendo, se puso una chaquetilla de seda roja llamada toego.

A Tae Woo le agradaba la obsesión de Jazmin por la ropa, por lo que decidió imitarla y se puso una especie de quimono a rayas verdes y azules, sujetas por un cinturón que los lugareños llamaban gho, que se ataba de forma que abultara sobre el estomágo cubriendo el cinto.

La gastronomía del lugar no era muy distinta a la comida del monasterio, consistía en platos bastante picantes y nutritivos. Tae Woo comió cerdo con espinacas y Jazmin arroz picante con carne de Yac. La chica terminó con la lengua un poco escaldada luego de comer, por lo que sudada y sonrojada tomó abundantes tazas de té para paliar la sensación de fuego en el paladar.

Decir que Tae Woo se divirtió viendo a la chica pasar por ese apuro era quedarse corto, pero reprimió la risa y los comentarios burlones que se le ocurrió decir, como todo un caballero.

La estaban pasando tan bien que les daba pena tener que marcharse al día siguiente. Pero debían llegar hasta la frontera con la India en el menor tiempo posible, cruzar parte de su territorio para entrar en Nepal. Donde debían seguir su camino hasta la ciudad de Katmandú, allí tendrían que buscar la ruta más corta a Kapilavastu y desde ahí buscar el sitio del encuentro de Siddhartha con la serpiente Muscalina.

La relación de Tae Woo y Jazmin era bastante buena y ella estaba muy interesada en recibir besos de muchacho, pero como el no tomaba la iniciativa, ella no hizo nada para forzar la situación. Sabía que el coreano era gay, pero; en su ingenuidad, estaba segura de que una vez que probara sus besos, le gustarían tanto como los de Harry, porque al fin y al cabo eran la misma persona. Que equivocada estaba.

Al día siguiente Harry retornó a su cuerpo y Tae Woo no pensó dos veces antes de arrojarse sobre él apenas despertó. Harry que aún seguía acostado, se sintió un poco desconcertado al principio, pero enseguida reaccionó y devolvió las atenciones de Tae Woo.

Habían elegido un rustico albergue en las afueras de Timbu para pasar la noche, la habitación donde estaban solo era eso, una habitación, carente de cualquier mueble o adorno, pero la posada resultaba pintoresca en el lugar donde estaba situada.

Harry se encontraba muy a gusto con Tae Woo acostado sobre él, se besaban con entusiasmo y enseguida empezó a desatarse la pasión entre ellos. De repente Tae Woo comenzó a chupar el cuello de Harry y a recorrer con sus manos el cuerpo del otro chico.

Harry se dejó hacer pues sabía que su compañero no intentaría llegar muy lejos ese día, además la fricción que ejercía el pene erecto de Tae Woo sobre su propio miembro endurecido era deliciosa, a pesar de que ambos estaban completamente vestidos. No quería parar, no tenía por qué hacerlo además. Por primera vez se sentía guapo, poderoso y con derecho a experimentar cosas nuevas.

Nunca tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar en el sexo, descubrió que le gustaban los chicos después del beso de Cho y no se lo contó a nadie; incluso fue a una cita con la chica porque no quería aceptar su propia condición de homosexual. Pero las cosas y los lugares cambiaron, ya no tenía vergüenza de su orientación sexual, no permitiría que los prejuicios muggles le indicaran a quien debía amar y hasta la magia parecía conforme, otorgándole una entidad femenina que le permitiría gestar sus propios hijos.  
El interludio de pasión terminó cuando ambos llegaron al orgasmo, después pidieron agua caliente a la posadera del lugar y se bañaron por turno en el baño común del albergue.

El camino de Timbu hacia la frontera con la India más cercana a Nepal, estaba llena de espesos bosques. El lama les sugirió que fueron caminando por el costado de un camino muggle para no perder el rumbo.

Los peregrinos prepararon su equipaje, tomaron sus cayados y partieron a la aventura. Caminaron por días sin ningún tipo de incidente agradable o desagradable, ya se comunicaban mejor en chino, por lo que Harry le contó su historia a Tae Woo.  
El coreano no cambio su actitud con él luego de escuchar cómo fue su vida, sólo sintió compasión por el chico ingles y le brindó un cálido abrazo cuando terminó su relato.  
Pero no todo era tan fácil entre ellos, si bien los momentos de pasión iban tornándose cada vez más intensos. Harry no estaba todavía preparado para darle una respuesta a la propuesta que Tae Woo le hizo en Taktsan.

Tae Woo no lo presionaba a tomar una decisión, prefería avanzar dulce y pacientemente con Harry, sabía que era virgen y quería que el chico conociera bien su cuerpo antes de hacer el amor con él; por el momento eran suficientes los besos y las caricias, eróticas sí, pero cargadas de ternura.

Un día iban por la senda de un bosquecillo de robles, cercano a la ciudad de Phuentsholin, ciudad de Bután; perteneciente al distrito de Chukha, ubicada en la frontera con India. Cuando tuvieron un incidente.

Iban hablando de Ji hoo, pues se acercaba la primavera y el veela de seguro querría aparearse con su pareja. Querían estar en el Monasterio sólo de imaginar los comentarios de Roberta sobre el tema. Harry echaba de menos a sus hermanos, nunca había extrañado tanto a Ron o a Hermione, ni siquiera cuando los Dursley eran especialmente desagradables con él.

De repente Tae Woo se detuvo abruptamente y atajó a Harry con un brazo, agudizó sus sentidos y a Harry le pareció ver que las pupilas de los ojos de su compañero se estrechaban hasta que adquirió la mirada de una fiera al asecho.

-Te acuerdas que te dije que puedo detectar a personas con malas intenciones a distancia? – preguntó a Harry.

-Sí – respondió inquieto el chico.

-Bueno, a menos de un kilómetro de aquí hay algo inquietante; no sé qué es, pero mi magia me indica que es algo muy peligroso.

-¿Qué hacemos? – Preguntó Harry, poniéndose alerta.

-No lo sé Harry pero viene hacia acá y viene muy rápido- dijo asustado Tae Woo.

En ese momento se escuchó un estrépito entre los árboles y un gigante de unos tres metros de altura se abrió paso desde el bosque y miró confundido a los chicos que estaban paralizados de terror al verlo.

De repente una voz chillona pareció ordenarle que atacara a los peregrinos y el caos se desató. Harry sacó su varita, acostumbrado a tenerla consigo y empezó a disparar al gigante todos los hechizos de ataque que recordaba, pues debido al susto no recordó que podía recurrir a la magia sin varita y sin tener que pronunciar ningún hechizo.  
Pero, a pesar de que uno de los poderosos sectusempra enviados por Harry dejó tuerto al gigante, este no paró hasta que tuvo el cuerpo del muchacho de ojos verdes en una mano, pero en ese momento Tae Woon, transformado el leopardo se arrojó a la mano del gigante que sostenía a su compañero, hundiendo sus garras y dientes en los dedos que apretaban a Harry.

Gracias a Tae Woo, Harry pudo liberarse; el gigante arrojó a leopardo de las nieves, quien terminó parado en el suelo sobre sus cuatro patas gracias a su flexibilidad y equilibrio impresionantes.

Cuando parecía que el gigante iba a perseguir de vuelta a Harry, ocurrió algo extraño; no solo no atacó a los muchachos, sino que pareció liberarse de una magia extraña que lo mantenía cautivo y se dio la vuelta para perseguir algo que estaba detrás de él.  
Se internó de vuelta en el bosque y desde allí se escuchó un grito desgarrador que heló la sangre de los muchachos. Cuando volvió la calma al lugar Harry preguntó:

-¿Tienes idea de que fue lo que pasó? – preguntó Harry

-Sí, Pema me hablo de ella una vez – respondió Tae Woo.

-¿Ella?- el gigante era parecía un hombre.

-Se trata de una bruja oscura llamada Thumbbarega, que utilizaba al gigante para secuestrar magos vírgenes para sacrificarlos en un ritual oscuro que la ayudaba mantenerse siempre joven- explicó Tae Woon- se la creía muerta hace mucho tiempo, pero veo que no era así.

-Por qué hablas en pasado – preguntó Harry- podrían volver.

-¿No es obvio?- preguntó fastidiado Tae Woo.

-Quizá para ti- digo un picado Harry

-La bruja usó su magia para controlar al gigante que dirigió contra ti y por eso la perdió, el gigante recuperó el control de su cuerpo y se vengó de quien lo había tenido esclavizado. Está muerta.

-Eso quiere decir que la protección funciona – dijo Harry exultante.

-Así es, y parece que hoy te salvó por primera vez – dijo Tae Woo sonriendo con afecto.

-Primero me salvaste tú, gracias.

-No fue nada, eres muy especial para mi Harry, yo nunca dejaría que te pasara nada si puedo evitarlo.

Luego los peregrinos se dieron un cálido beso y siguieron su camino hacia Phuentsholing. Satisfechos de haber salido ilesos de su "pequeño" percance.

**¿Qué les pareció? **

**Bueno, no olviden comentar para saber que piensan de la historia y como se esta desarrollando y nos vemos en el sgte. Capitulo**

**Christine C.**


	20. Las tribulaciones de Draco

**La autora de la historia es ****Hikarijoon, yo solo publico la historia aquí en Fanfiction para que la conozcan. Tengo permiso de la autora para realizarlo!**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Spoiler hasta el quinto libro, todos los personajes son propiedad de J.k. Rowling. Este fic es mi homenaje a Harry Potter y a las maravillosas horas de magia que viví leyendo sus aventuras.-**_

**AVISOS!**

**Esta historia es AU, relación Adulto-Menor, relación chico-chico…**

**Sin nada mas que decir, que disfruten de la historia!**

**Capitulo 20**

Severus Snape se encontraba preocupado, era la tercera vez en ese mes que recibía a Draco en su despacho, enviado por otro profesor, para que el chico hablara seriamente sobre su conducta indecorosa, con su jefe de casa.

Es que el muchacho había cambiado tanto desde que se inició ese curso, que el pobre profesor de pociones ya no sabía qué hacer para que su alumno volviera a ser el de antes.

Si no fuera que sabía que el chico rubio odiaba a Potter, creería que su cambio se debía a la ausencia del chico-que-vivió. Si ese fuera el caso, no sería el primero en caer en una depresión por la desaparición de Harry.

Colin Creevey, de quinto año; había intentado suicidarse arrojándose de la Torre de Astronomía, por pura casualidad el Director se hallaba debajo de esta y pudo conjurar un hechizo para ralentizar la caída del muchacho. Fue enviado a casa luego del incidente, con la condición de acudir a un psicomago, si quería volver a la escuela.

Ginny Weasley, pasó oficialmente a la categoría de la chica más fácil de Hogwarts, su lista de conquistas era cada vez más larga y corrían rumores de supuestas bacanales organizadas por ella.

Los gemelos Weasley directamente abandonaron Hogwarts, al mes de iniciado el curso, para abrir una tienda de bromas en el Callejón Diagon, para disgusto de su madre.

Ronald Weasley ya no era ni la sombra de lo que fue cuando estaba junto a su mejor amigo, no había vuelto a sonreír como antes y ni siquiera la conducta casquivana de su hermana menor parecía importarle.

Hermione Granger también había cambiado, seguía siendo una excelente alumna pero había renunciado a su puesto de prefecta, alegando que esa responsabilidad le quitaba mucho tiempo que necesitaba utilizar en sus estudios. Dejó de ser amiga de Ronald y empezó a relacionarse con alumnos de Ravenclaw.

Neville Longbotton parecía más tímido y torpe que nunca. En realidad parecía que toda la casa Griffindor estaba de duelo, dejaron de ser los alumnos más alborotadores de Hogwarts para convertirse en los más silenciosos.

Severus creía que él mismo también hubiera caído en depresión por la ausencia de Harry, sino estuviera seguro de que el chico regresaría a Inglaterra cuando lo considera oportuno.

Pero no entendía la actitud de Draco, se suponía que el chico debía estar feliz, su némesis había abandonado el colegio. Porque entonces, estaba destruyendo su vida.  
Las notas de Malfoy habían descendido paulatinamente, llegaba tarde a clases y era casi tan promiscuo como Ginny Weasley. Alumnos y alumnas por igual, habían pasado por la cama del rubio y ahora venía a su despacho con una nota de la profesora Sprout, que lo había descubierto en uno de los invernaderos en plena acción con un chico de quinto año de Hufflepuff, nada menos.

Si las cosas seguían así no tendría más remedio que escribir a Lucius para informarle sobre la conducta de su vástago. Draco ingresó a su despacho con su aire de superioridad de siempre, entregó silenciosamente la nota de la profesora Sprout a Severus y aguardó con fastidio el sermón de su jefe de casa.

-Draco, ya no sé qué hacer contigo- empezó el profesor Snape- si sigues así no me quedará más remedio que escribir a tu padre.

-Haga lo que crea conveniente Señor.

-Dime que te afecta Draco- insistió Severus en tono de ruego- Te juró que trataré de ayudarte.

-Si lo supiera, se lo diría- contestó el muchacho bajando la cabeza –pero de un tiempo a esta parte, nada parece tener sentido para mí.

-¿Cuando te empezaste a sentir así?

-Desde principio de año.

-¿Y tienes una idea de que fue lo que provocó ese sentimiento?

-No lo sé- mintió el chico.

Severus suspiró, estaba en un punto muerto, no podía seguir agregando horas de castigo sobre Draco, el chico tendría que ponerse a estudiar para levantar sus notas. Pero se le ocurrió una idea.

-Muy bien Draco, te espero todos los días aquí desde las seis de la tarde hasta las diez de la noche, durante dos semanas. Quiero que traigas tus libros, pues aprovecharás esas horas para estudiar.

-Gracias Señor.

Cuando el muchacho ya estaba abandonando el despacho, Severus no pudo evitar decir:

-Él volverá.

Draco se quedó tieso frente a la puerta, sabía de quien le estaba hablando, pero tenía que preguntar.

-¿Quien, señor?

-Potter, él volverá – respondió el profesor

-¿Como lo sabe?- preguntó el chico.

-Dijo que lo haría.

-Gracias profesor.

-Buenas noches señor Malfoy.

Dracó se encaminó hacia la entrada de la casa Slytherin, iba pensando en las últimas palabras de Severus. Cuando el chico más guapo de Ravenclaw le cerró el paso.

-Hola Draco – saludó Antony Golstein – venía a proponerte que terminemos lo que empezamos anoche en la Torre de Astronomía cuando apenas pudimos escondernos de Filch.

-Hoy no estoy de humor Antony- respondió Malfoy- acabo de ser reprendido por el profesor Snape.

-Sí, me enteré de lo tuyo con el hermanito de Smith, en los invernaderos.

-¡Vaya! – dijo Draco con sarcasmo- cada día me sorprende más lo rápido que corren los chismes en este colegio.

-Ya vez – dijo Antony acercándose más a Draco -déjame decirte que no me gustó para nada que te hayas metido con ese crío.

-Que yo sepa, no tengo ninguna relación de exclusividad contigo – replicó Malfoy.

-Puede ser – dijo Golsten, tomando entre sus manos la cintura del otro chico – Pero teniéndome a mí, para que necesitas a ese huffie.

Luego Antony besó a Draco, llevándose con ese beso el frágil autocontrol de Malfoy. Terminaron teniendo sexo en la primera aula vacía que encontraron.

Así habían sido las cosas para Draco desde que Harry Potter desapareció, el tedio de sus días los compensaba con una conducta sexual desenfrenada. Hasta se había acostado con Ginevra Wesley, por Salazar!

No le importaban sus notas, no le importaba su reputación, ¿para que? Su padre había decidido siempre por él, por su culpa estaba destinado a convertirse en mortífago, a ser el enemigo de Potter, y él le había hecho caso a Lucius. Si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, si sus padres hubieran escogido el bando opuesto en esa maldita guerra, quizá hubiera sido amigo de Potter. Aunque viendo como este también pareció abandonar a sus amigos, tal vez ahora estaría igual de deprimido que Ronald.  
Al menos el pelirrojo podía demostrar libremente su tristeza, mientras que Draco tenía que conservar su fría actitud de siempre.

Y hasta el momento nadie sabía, que él era el promotor de las fiestas libertinas que se celebraban los jueves a la noche en la Sala de los Menesteres. Donde siempre iniciaban con un inocente "juego de la botella", para terminar en un descontrol de sexo y alcohol generalizado.

Por lo menos así dejaba de pensar tanto en Harry.

**¿Qué les pareció? **

**Bueno, no olviden comentar para saber que piensan de la historia y como se esta desarrollando y nos vemos en el sgte. Capitulo**

**Christine C.**


	21. Entre Butan y Nepal

**La autora de la historia es ****Hikarijoon, yo solo publico la historia aquí en Fanfiction para que la conozcan. Tengo permiso de la autora para realizarlo!**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Spoiler hasta el quinto libro, todos los personajes son propiedad de J.k. Rowling. Este fic es mi homenaje a Harry Potter y a las maravillosas horas de magia que viví leyendo sus aventuras.-**_

**AVISOS!**

**Esta historia es AU, relación Adulto-Menor, relación chico-chico…**

**Sin nada mas que decir, que disfruten de la historia!**

**Capitulo 21**

Nuestros viajeros se encontraban caminando al costado de una ruta muggle, de la ciudad de Jalpaiguri, una ciudad indú en el estado de Bengala occidental; el nombre "Bengala", la traía a Harry reminiscencias de antiguas novelas muggles sobre cazadores y traficantes del pieles.

Habían llegado allí haciendo Auto-Stop desde la frontera con Bután, pues se pusieron de acuerdo de utilizar esta forma de trasporte cuando tuvieran que atravesar ciudades o poblaciones grandes, pues su uso no estaba prohibido en los preceptos del peregrino.

Iban relativamente contentos pues llevaban un buen tiempo en su viaje. Cuando decidieron buscar un hotel barato para pasar la noche, pues estaba oscureciendo.  
La ciudad en la que estaban era bastante moderna y luminosa, pero pequeña, de algo más de 100.000 habitantes, se podían apreciar entre sus calles la presencia de varios templos, de distintas religiones, desde templos budistas con techo de pagoda, mezquitas pequeñas con sus correspondientes minaretes o templos católicos con sus campanarios.

La ciudad era relativamente segura, pero malvivientes hay en todos lados y a nuestros muchachos sólo les faltaba un letrero en la frente, que diga "TURISTA". A pesar de que no llevaban lentes de sol puestos, ni cámaras fotográficas colgando de sus cuellos.  
Sobre todo Harry, que a simple vista se notaba que era un occidental, llamaba mucho la atención de los lugareños. Y el problema de tener que dormir en hoteles baratos cuando pasaban por las ciudades, era que, por lo general; estos estaban ubicados en las zonas más pobres y peligrosas de las poblaciones grandes.

Así fue que los chicos, al doblar una esquina desierta; fueron emboscados por cuatro delincuentes muggles armados con cuchillos largos. Tae Woo comprendió enseguida que su magia no le advertiría del peligro cuando hubiera muggles involucrados, por lo visto sólo servía de advertencia para cualquier posible ataque mágico.

Harry se quedó helado, no podía sacar su varita frente a los muggles, lo habían predispuesto toda su vida para disimular que era un mago y por segunda vez en ese viaje, se olvidó que podía usar su magia sin necesidad de ningún canalizador mágico.  
Y también por segunda vez, Tae Woo; haciendo gala de su extraordinaria elasticidad, salvó la situación cuando se enfrentó a los criminales aplicando parte de lo que había aprendido en las clases de Hiro. Harry se le unió al instante en que comprendió lo que estaba haciendo su compañero y entre los dos desarmaron a los sujetos, quienes huyeron bastante lastimados. Tae Woo miró a Harry con exasperación y se puso en marcha sin decirle nada.

Tae Woo no recordaba que Harry fue educado para aguantar los golpes y retener su magia; y que el bloqueo que experimentó se debía a los abusos que recibió en su infancia. Pero al rememorar algunos retazos del relato de Harry sobre su vida, comprendió lo que le pasó a su compañero y decidió ayudarle.

-Harry, creo que es necesario que practiques duelo. Cuando estás en peligro pareces olvidar que puedes hacer magia con varita.

-Sabes que no tengo con quien practicar – respondió compungido Harry.

-Yo puedo arriesgarme a practicar contigo, después de todo si te ataco practicando va a ser con el fin de aprendas a usar tu magia para protegerte – ofreció Tae Woo.

-Gracias Tae Woo, pero no quiero que te arriesgues a perder tu magia.

-Escúchame bien Harry, yo he aprendido a desconfiar de casi todos- insistió Tae Woo- pero desde que supe que soy un mago, jamás he desconfiado de la magia.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Tú eres alguien muy especial para la magia – dijo Tae Woo con afecto- porque no le pides que me permita atacarte durante unas cuantas prácticas de duelo. La magia es sabia y sabe que sería con el fin de entrenarte y no de hacerte daño.

-No lo sé, pero te lo agradezco – Dijo Harry – Eres muy bueno conmigo.

-Tú eres un chico genial Harry, nunca conocí a alguien tan dulce.

Harry se sonrojó con ese comentario y luego siguieron caminando hasta que encontraron un hotel accesible donde pasar la noche. Una vez instalados en la habitación, Tae Woo acorraló a Harry contra el colchón, lo besó intensamente, delineó con sus manos su cuerpo y Harry se dejó hacer como siempre, pero de repente Tae Woo detuvo sus atenciones diciendo:

-Qué te parece si cenamos y después vemos si este hotelucho tiene un baño decente donde asearnos.

-Me parece bien.

Para sorpresa de los peregrinos, el baño común de los inquilinos del hotel era bastante aseado y tenía dos duchas, una al lado de la otra, a Harry le daba un poco de vergüenza bañarse frente a Tae Woo, pero valió la pena por el espectáculo que presenció.

Tae Woo era consciente de la incomodidad de Harry, así que abrió en grifo de la ducha que le había tocado, tomo Jabón y empezó su baño. Se ubicó mirando hacia la ducha, de tal forma que Hary tuviera una visión de su perfil, se empezó a enjabonar lenta y sensualmente.

Primero el cuello, la nuca, lentamente, movía su cabeza en círculos, cambiando de ángulos para recibir el chorro de agua tibia, luego empezó a mover el jabón en círculos sobre sus marcados pectorales, sin prisa descendió por su abdomen plano, pasó el jabón de una mano a la otra para enjabonar por turno sus fuertes y flexibles brazos, deslizó repetidamente el jabón por cada una de sus axilas y por fin, pensó Harry, empezó a enjabonarse sus partes íntimas.

Decir que Harry estaba excitado es una minucia, estaba que quería tirarse encima de Tae Woo y lo único que se lo impedía era el hecho de que estaban en un baño común, separados del exterior solo por una delgada puerta de madera y a que no sabía que pensaban de la homosexualidad los dueños del hotel.

Cuando el chico coreano se agacho para enjabonar sus piernas, ofreciendo al chico inglés una excelente vista de su duro trasero, el pobre Harry se puso, literalmente, a temblar de deseo.

En ese momento Tae Woo se volteó a ver a Harry, y al ver la sonrojada erección de su compañero, sonrío seductoramente y empezó a masturbarse. Harry entendió el mensaje y también empezó a autosatisfacerse.

Y así; llegaron juntos al orgasmo, sin haber tocado ni un centímetro de la piel del otro. En un una ciudad Indú, entre Bután y Nepal.

**¿Qué les pareció? **

**Bueno, no olviden comentar para saber que piensan de la historia y como se esta desarrollando y nos vemos en el sgte. Capitulo**

**Christine C.**


	22. La respuesta de Harry

**La autora de la historia es ****Hikarijoon, yo solo publico la historia aquí en Fanfiction para que la conozcan. Tengo permiso de la autora para realizarlo!**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Spoiler hasta el quinto libro, todos los personajes son propiedad de J.k. Rowling. Este fic es mi homenaje a Harry Potter y a las maravillosas horas de magia que viví leyendo sus aventuras.-**_

**AVISOS!**

**Esta historia es AU, relación Adulto-Menor, relación chico-chico…**

**Sin nada mas que decir, que disfruten de la historia!**

**Capitulo 22**

Una semana después de su incidente con los bandidos muggles, los chicos iban caminado por una ruta muggle en Duwagadhi, localidad de Nepal, que para alegría de los viajeros, se trataba de una comunidad rural bastante pequeña y poblada de bosques.

La verdad que el populacho de las ciudades fronterizas los tenía bastante agotados, sobre todo las ciudades de la India donde los buhoneros eran exageradamente molestos cuando les ofrecían sus mercaderías en una lengua que no conocían.  
Además, se habían acostumbrado a vivir en estrecho contacto con la naturaleza y sentían que necesitaban entrar en comunión con ella y por primera vez en días se acordaron de meditar.

-Harry, creo que a través de la meditación podrías entrar en comunión con la magia para pedirle que me permita atacarte durante los entrenamientos de duelo de los que hablamos.

-No lo sé, Tae Woo, tú eres un mago poderoso y,sobre todo, una buena persona, no quisiera que arriesgaras tu magia por ayudarme – dijo Harry.

-Y yo no quiero que te quedes congelado ante el peligro- dijo un ofuscado Tae Woo – Tú me gustas, no quiero perderte por no haberlo intentado.

Harry suspiró, no se trataba de quedarse congelado, de hecho fueron sus reflejos los que salvaron su vida antes de entrar como discípulo en el Monasterio, pero no tenía práctica en usar su magia sin varita en forma defensiva.

Además. Había sido predispuesto por su temor a ser expulsado de Hogwarts, a no responder con magia a un ataque de muggles.

-Mírame Harry – pidió Tae Woo y, cuando Harry lo miró a los ojos, continuó- Tú medita, trata de entrar en comunión con la magia, pídele una señal de que ha aceptado mi propuesta. Si no ocurre nada, lo dejamos, pero si ocurre algo, cualquier cosa fuera de lo común, lo intentamos. De acuerdo?

-Está bien vamos a buscar un lugar para pasar la noche y, antes de la cena, nos ponemos a meditar –respondió Harry.

-Por cierto, no sé si recuerdas que ayer; Jazmin me pidió que te recordara, valga la redundancia, que la próxima vez que pases por una ciudad grande, por favor date una vuelta por una lavandería y pon a lavar su ropa, porque está cansada de limpiarla con magia.

-Sí, lo sé; pero gracias por recordármelo ahora, en medio de un bosque, cuando no puedo hacer nada para complacerla, mejor vuélveme-lo a RECORDAR cuando pasemos por una población grande- refunfuñó Harry.

-También me dijo que te diga, que no todos son tan descuidados con la ropa como tú – la verdad es que Tae Woo se divertía a mares con el conflicto entre Harry y Jazmin por la ropa.

-No estás ayudando Tae Woo .

-No pretendo hacerlo en realidad- respondió el chico con descaro - eres muy tierno cuando refunfuñas, ahora comprendo porque Roberta te llamaba gatito.

Harry no respondió y siguieron caminando hasta encontrar un claro donde izaron una pequeña tienda de campaña muggle, juntaron leña para un fogón, tendieron un par de pieles enfrente del fuego e iniciaron los ejercicios respiratorios previos a la meditación.  
Lentamente Harry fue entrando en trance, su cuerpo se sentía ligero, su cabeza parecía suspendida sobre su cuerpo, podía sentir una especie de suave calor en su pecho, había entrado en sintonía con su magia interior, no necesitaba palabras para comunicarse con ella. Le pedía que permitiera que Tae Woo lo ayudara a aprender a utilizar su magia para protegerse y sintió que el calor en su pecho se intensificó por un instante, para luego ir apagándose lentamente. La Magia aprobó su petición.  
Cuando los peregrinos salieron del trance, oyeron un canto melodioso y del cielo descendió un ave Fénix, de tamaño mediano, color blanco nacarado, pico y patas doradas, y ojos color verde.

-¿Layla?- dijo Harry sorprendido reconociendo a su Fénix – ¡Layla! ¿Que haces aquí? Hedwing morirá de preocupación, seguro que…

-Harry, te das cuenta, verdad?- interrumpió Tae Woo

-Sí! Seguro que la pobre Hedwing vendrá a buscarla y ella no es tan fuerte como Layla, no revive de las cenizas y ya tienes sus años….

-Harry! Es la señal!- dijo exultante Tae Woo

-La señal de que? Es solo Layla – dijo extrañado Harry.

-La señal de la magia, ahora podemos practicar duelo sin problemas.

-Ahn eso…yo ya lo sabía – dijo Harry quitándole importancia a la presencia del Fénix.

-¿Cómo es eso de que lo sabías?- Preguntó Tae Woo.

-La Magia me dijo que sí – respondió Harry con picardía.

Esa misma noche los chicos empezaron a entrenar duelo mágico, primero Harry practicó con su varita durante una hora, luego durante tres horas sin ella. Tae Woo no le dio tregua, era un buen duelista y a diferencia de Harry, estaba en forma.

Siguieron caminando durante el día por terreno boscoso, y por las noches, luego de meditar, seguían con su entrenamiento de duelo. Cuatro días después, pudieron comprobar los resultados cuando se encontraron de frente con un magnífico tigre blanco de Bengala.

El primer pensamiento de Harry fue atacar al animal antes de ser atacados por él, por lo se conectó con su magia, cuando recordó la mirada cándida de Hagrid y envió su energía mágica para calmar a la fiera. Funcionó, el tigre se internó en la espesura, y Harry respiró al fin.

-¿Tu hiciste eso Harry?- preguntó un maravillado Tae Woo – ¿tu calmaste al tigre?

-Sí, lo hice- dijo Harry-sentí que podía incluso matarlo con mi magia...pero recordé a un amigo al que le gustan mucho los animales.

-Pero lo importante es que reaccionaste y no te bloqueaste, el tigre nos iba a atacar, mis instintos felinos me lo dijeron, pero luego se fue calmando y todo gracias a ti.

-No, todo fue gracias a ti- dijo Harry mirando a su compañero con afecto- gracias por insistir en ayudarme a defenderme. Y quiero darte una respuesta a la propuesta que me hiciste en Taktsan.

-Harry, no quiero que me agradezcas teniendo sexo conmigo- aclaró Tae Woo.

-No es así; eso sólo sirvió para que me dé cuenta, una vez más, de lo increíble que eres. Quiero hacer el amor contigo porque me gustas mucho, sólo estaba esperando conocerte un poco mejor.

Y sellaron la jornada con un beso de película, durante una noche estrellada de un bosque de Nepal.

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto que Harry haya aceptado la propuesta?**

**Bueno, no olviden comentar para saber que piensan de la historia y como se esta desarrollando y nos vemos en el sgte. Capitulo**

**Christine C.**


	23. Sucedio en Narsari

**La autora de la historia es ****Hikarijoon, yo solo publico la historia aquí en Fanfiction para que la conozcan. Tengo permiso de la autora para realizarlo!**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Spoiler hasta el quinto libro, todos los personajes son propiedad de J.k. Rowling. Este fic es mi homenaje a Harry Potter y a las maravillosas horas de magia que viví leyendo sus aventuras.-**_

**AVISOS!**

**Esta historia es AU, relación Adulto-Menor, relación chico-chico…**

**Sin nada mas que decir, que disfruten de la historia!**

_**Notas del capítulo:**_

_**Advertencia: Lemmon**_

**Capitulo 23**

Si había una virtud en Tae Woo, esa era la paciencia, demasiada para el gusto de Harry, que se hubiera conformado con un lugar donde simplemente estuvieran a solas, para poder hacer el amor. Pero su compañero pensaba diferente, le dijo a Harry que lo harían cuando encontraran la próxima localidad boscosa, pues quería planear bien la ocasión para que la primera vez de Harry sea todo lo perfecta que se pueda, dada la situación.

Para desgracia de Harry, que ya se estaba poniendo ansioso, en la siguiente etapa del camino pasaban de pequeñas ciudades a comunidades rurales totalmente deforestadas, o por extensas praderas. Fiel a su acuerdo de hacer Auto-stop si ocurría esto, acortaron bastante el camino hacia Katmandú (Capital de Nepal).  
No todo fue tan malo, encontraron una estación donde pudieron abordar un tren, el East- West Highway, que los llevo hasta pequeña jungla en Narsari. Una vez allí, Tae Woo empezó a buscar un claro en medio de la espesura para preparar el lugar donde harían el amor por primera vez.

Harry estaba expectante, su compañero le había detallado paso por paso lo que iban a hacer, buscando que el chico inglés no se sintiera superado por la situación, le explicó de forma precisa y sensual, todos los rudimentos necesarios en el sexo entre hombres. Harry fue bastante receptivo ante la información que le suministró Tae Woo y anhelaba poner en práctica todo lo relatado por el otro chico.

Habían montado su precaria tienda de campaña en una ladera de la jungla, donde Tae Woo dejó a Harry a solas para luego transformarse en leopardo e internarse en la espesura para buscar el lugar que tanto había esperado y preparar las cosas, con el fin de dale una sorpresa a su futuro amante.

Harry aprovechó para asearse y luego, ponerse a meditar, las horas fueron pasando y ya estaba oscureciendo, el chico inglés empezó a preocuparse por su compañero. Hasta que Tae Woo apareció tomando a Harry en un abrazo desde atrás, pegando su pelvis al trasero de este y diciendo:

-Ya está todo listo cariño – y empezó a dar pequeños y cortos besos a Harry en su nuca- ¿Estás seguro de que te sientes preparado?

Harry se volteó y lo miró con una ceja enarcada.

-Hace bastante tiempo que me siento preparado, no soy una frágil doncella, tal parece que el que no está preparado eres tú.

-No se trata de eso Harry, quería que fuera todo perfecto para ti, que después de hacerlo, tengas un bonito recuerdo de tu primera vez.

-Gracias Tae Woo- dijo conmovido Harry.

Y luego se besaron primero de forma delicada, hasta que sus respectivas lenguas hicieron contacto, para después profundizar el beso y empezar a acariciarse sobre la ropa. Después de un corto tiempo, Tae Woo empezó a bajar la intensidad de las atenciones que le prodigaba a su compañero y lentamente se separó de él.

-¿Nos vamos?- preguntó ofreciendo su mano y señalando el interior de la jungla. Harry asintió y tomó la mano de su compañero, se internaron en la espesura y caminaron hasta un pequeño claro donde Tae Woo había conjurado y ubicado miles de lucecitas de colores sobre los árboles que rodeaban el pequeño terreno despejado. Sobre el musgo que cubría el suelo, había un pequeño colchón de pieles rodeado de velas flotantes y cubierto de pétalos de flores secas de distintos colores.  
Una esencia dulce y fresca impregnaba el ambiente, que sumado al intenso humor de la jungla resultaba embriagador.

-Muy bonito todo, pero, ¿de donde sacaste los pétalos y las velas?- preguntó Harry intrigado.

-Recuerdas cuando nos separamos por un par de horas, en ese mercadillo de la India?.

-Sí – respondió Harry.

-Pues aproveché para comprar las velas y los pétalos secos para estar preparado por si me decías que sí, a la propuesta que te hice en Taktsan.

-Me alegro de que lo hubieras hecho, que es ese perfume que se respira aquí? – preguntó Harry, encerrando a Tae Woo entre sus brazos -Parece Jazmín?

-Sí, es incienso de Jazmín- respondió empezando a besar el cuello de Harry- Te gusta?

-Sí…todo me gusta, el lugar, el aroma…todo- dijo Harry dando espacio a Tae Woo para que siguiera con sus atenciones a su cuello- Pero lo que más me gusta de todo, eres tú.

Juntos, y sin soltarse se dirigieron al colchón de pieles, donde se acomodaron de costado y mirándose, volvieron a besarse lentamente y Tae Woo se fue ubicando encima de Harry. Alejó despacio sus labios, empezó a atacar con sus besos el cuello de Harry mientras iba desabrochando su camisa.

A medida que iba poniendo al descubierto la suave piel del muchacho inglés. Tae Woo bautizaba con sus labios cada porción despojada en su pecho y abdomen, hasta que llegó a la cintura de los pantalones de Harry, donde acarició sobre su ropa, la despierta masculinidad del chico de ojos verdes.

Harry se sentía en el cielo, Tae Woo era un tierno y experimentado amante, que lo guiaba paso a paso para que la consumación del acto resultara perfecta.  
Tae Woo desabrochó el cinturón que sujetaban los pantalones del Harry, abrió el cierre de velcro de la prenda de vestir y se la retiró, dejándolo vestido sólo con sus calzoncillos de algodón.

Luego ascendió de vuelta para tomar la boca de Harry en un beso cargado de pasión y permitiendo que el otro chico se situara encima de é , copiando las acciones de su compañero, fue llenándolo de besos mientras lo desvestía hasta dejarlo también, con sólo su pequeña prenda interior puesta.

Cuando estuvieron los dos en la misma condición de desnudez, Tae Woo se ubicó de vuelta arriba, fue deslizando sus labios por el cuerpo de Harry; llenándole de besos, lamidas, chupones y pequeños mordiscos indoloros. Hasta llegar a la zona pélvica de su compañero, donde tomó entre sus manos los calzoncillos del chico y se los sacó con un movimiento fluido.

Entonces observó el pene erecto que tenía a su vista, trago saliva audible-mente y dijo:

-Eres tan bello Harry… perfecto en todos los sentidos.

Harry se sonrojó, la mirada de Tae Woo lo llenaba de deseo y se sentía poderoso al oír sus apasionadas palabras.

Tae Woo no perdió más tiempo, besó la punta del pene de Harry y luego fue recorriendo el miembro con su lengua, para después tomar el glande con una mano e introducirlo completamente en su boca.

La sensación de exquisito calor que experimentó Harry en ese momento fue abrumadora, sentía que no podría aguantar mucho tiempo hasta llegar al orgasmo, si Tae Woo continuaba con la felación.

-Tae Woo…si sigues así, no creo poder aguantar mucho tiempo- dijo Harry entre gemidos.

-No importa mi amor – le respondió Tae Woo, deteniéndose sólo para responderle y agregó – quiero sentir su sabor.

El chico coreano siguió dándole sexo oral a Harry, hasta que este último no pudo soportarlo más y llegó al orgasmo, impregnado con su semen la boca de su amante.

-Eres delicioso cariño- dijo Tae Woo, luego de tragar la esencia masculina de Harry.  
El chico ingles creyó que lo justo era que él le devolviera el favor a Tae Woo e intentó hacerlo, luego de quedar encima de este y despojarlo de sus bóxer de licra negra.  
Pero Tae Woo se lo impidió alegando que a él no le agradaba recibir sexo oral y que, disfrutaba mucho más haciéndoselo a otro hombre.

Esto le pareció extraño a Harry, a él le había encantado sentir la boca de Tae Woo rodeando su pene, pero no insistió. Había cosas mucho más interesantes por experimentar todavía.

Juntaron sus bocas en un beso tierno hasta que Harry sintió que su pene estaba empinado de vuelta, entonces empezó a masajear las nalgas de su compañero, hasta que Tae Woo lo detuvo para entregarle un pequeño frasquito de aceite perfumado que les serviría como lubricante.

Harry sabía los que tenía que hacer con él. Así que destapó el frasquito y embadurno los dedos de su mano derecha con el aceite, luego lo dejó a un lado del colchón y se volvió para continuar con los besos.

Despacio fue bajando su mano impregnada con aceite y delineó con uno de sus dedos, el fruncido agujero que era la entrada al ano Tae Woo, sin abandonar su boca en ningún momento. Introdujo primero su dedo índice, hasta su primera falange, solo un poco para acariciar los bordes del ano, hasta terminar de introducir, centímetro a centímetro toda la extensión de su dedo.

Repitió el proceso sumando uno por uno, tres de sus dedos, dilatando la entrada de su amante, sin prisa, como él mismo Tae Woo se lo había explicado unos días antes.  
Tae Woo estaba admirado, por lo bien que Harry estaba siguiendo los pasos que le indicó, realmente le estaba dando muchísimo placer a pesar de su inexperiencia.  
Cuando Harry pudo deslizar con facilidad tres dedos dentro del ano de Tae Woo y escuchando los gemidos de placer de su compañero, decidió que ya era el momento de dar el siguiente paso.

Se colocó encima y de frente al otro chico, quien lo rodeó con sus piernas, acomodó la punta de su miembro en la entrada de Tae Woo y lo fue penetrando lentamente, hasta que su pelvis tocó los testículos de su amante. Se sintió genial, la estrechez caliente y húmeda del interior de Tae Woo casi lo catapultó de vuelta al orgasmo, sin haberse movido siquiera, pero aguantó pues quería que su compañero también disfrutara.  
Cuando su amante le indicó que podía hacerlo, Harry empezó a moverse, adentro y afuera, en una danza sensual y dulce al principio, hasta que consiguió acertar la próstata de su compañero, y por indicación del mismo, las embestidas de su pene se tornaron lujuriosas y desbocadas.

Hasta que Tae Woo llegó al orgasmo, derramando su semen entre sus cuerpos y Harry le siguió, cuando el interior de su compañero se estrechó aún más debido al orgasmo.  
Luego de asearse con magia después del acto sexual, se quedaron abrazados mirando las estrellas, pues las velas ya se habían consumido y su luz, ya no les impedía apreciar el firmamento.

-Gracias Tae Woo, ha sido maravilloso – empezó Harry.

-Tú también estuviste increíble cariño – respondió con afecto Tae Woo.

-De verás? – preguntó ansioso Harry.

-Claro que sí…no parecía que fuera tu primera vez.

-Es que tuve un buen instructor – dijo Harry sonriendo.

-Felicítalo de mi parte.

-Felicidades Tae Woo, eres un buen gurú del sexo – respondió con sorna Harry.

-Ese es el título de una película muggle indo –americana, según creo.

-En serio?...no la he visto, es buena?- indagó Harry

-Cuando estemos en el Monasterio podemos verla por internet si quieres.

-Puede ser, pero de momento creo que es mejor que nos dispongamos a descansar. Podemos pasar aquí la noche?

-Sí, hoy por ser tu primera vez, utilicé en este lugar protecciones mágicas para repeler a los muggles y hechizos de alarma para detectar la presencia de magos, animales o criaturas mágicas.

\- Vaya, eres muy previsor, y que pasa con las cosas que dejamos en la ladera de la jungla? – insistió Harry.

-Les apliqué un encantamiento desilusionador antes de venir aquí.

Harry sólo sonrío ante esas palabras y, sintiéndose relajado y más a gusto que nunca, se acomodó en los brazos de su amante, quedándose dormido en pocos minutos. Tae Woo acarició lentamente la mejilla de su compañero, para luego seguirlo al reino de los sueños, después de depositar un tierno beso sobre sus labios

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto que Harry haya aceptado la propuesta?**

**Bueno, no olviden comentar para saber que piensan de la historia y como se esta desarrollando y nos vemos en el sgte. Capitulo**

**Christine C.**


	24. Paseando con el orgullo herido

**La autora de la historia es ****Hikarijoon, yo solo publico la historia aquí en Fanfiction para que la conozcan. Tengo permiso de la autora para realizarlo!**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Spoiler hasta el quinto libro, todos los personajes son propiedad de J.k. Rowling. Este fic es mi homenaje a Harry Potter y a las maravillosas horas de magia que viví leyendo sus aventuras.-**_

**AVISOS!**

**Esta historia es AU, relación Adulto-Menor, relación chico-chico…**

**Sin nada mas que decir, que disfruten de la historia!**

**Capitulo 24**

Estaban acostados en la cama desnudos, después de hacer el amor, en un hotel paso en las afueras de la ciudad de Katmandú. La sesión de sexo que acababan de tener había sido muy intensa.

Tae Woo, sin haber recibido mucha preparación previa, se había puesto de cuatro y le había rogado a Harry que lo penetrara y, el chico de ojos verdes, no dudó en complacer a su amante.

Harry tomó con una mano la cintura del otro chico, con su otra mano tomó su propio pene erecto, lo acomodó en la entrada de Tae Woo y con un solo movimiento introdujo toda la longitud de su pene en el ano de su amante. Se sintió increíble.  
El chico-que –vivió no perdió el tiempo, enseguida tomó con ambas manos los costados de la cintura de su amante y lo embistió salvajemente, una y otra vez, hasta que Tae Woo derramó su semilla sobre las sábanas de la cama, sin haber recibido ningún tipo de roce en sus genitales.

Al sentir como el interior de Tae Woo se comprimió al llegar al orgasmo, Harry se dejó llevar por una ola de placer abrumadora y terminó derramándose dentro de su amante.

-Cada vez me haces sentir mejor- dijo Harry, después de que ambos se tumbaron en la cama para recuperarse.

-Gracias Harry – contestó con afecto Tae Woo- pero si cada vez te gusta más el sexo, es porque estas superando tus inhibiciones y dejas llevar por el instinto.

-¿Parece que sabes mucho de sexo? – dijo Harry mientras acariciaba la cadera desnuda de su amante- Con cuántos hombres, aparte de mí, te has acostado?

-Sólo con uno – contestó Tae Woo y agregó – pero que valía por cinco.

-¿Como por cinco?- preguntó Harry, frunciendo el ceño al sentir una punzada de celos en su interior.

-Eres muy curioso, ¿sabes?- dijo Ta Woo levantando una ceja.

-Está bien, no me lo digas- respondió Harry, cruzando los brazos ligeramente enfadado.

Tae Woo sonrió ante la actitud infantil de su amante, realmente Harry parecía un gatito cuando se enfurruñaba.

-No me importa que los sepas, el otro hombre con el que me acosté tenía 35 años y era digamos…bastante intenso.

-¿Intenso cómo? – Insistió Harry – en el sexo.

-Sí, también, pero no me refería a eso – aclaró Tae Woo - Ryu Jin era una especie de genio torturado, era pianista, y tenía un temperamento muy explosivo.

-Seguro que después de estar con un hombre mayor, conmigo….

-No pienses así Harry, a mí me encanta hacer el amor contigo – dijo Tae Woon, tomando el rostro de Harry entre sus manos- Yo, literalmente, huí de esa relación porque me hacía daño.

-Parece que te gustan los pianistas- dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

-Sobre todo el pianista que tengo ahora entre mis brazos – replicó Tae Woo, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Buenas noches Tae Woo – dijo Harry con un bostezo.

-Buenas noches, gatito.

Estaban tan compenetrados en su relación, que olvidaron que al día siguiente le tocaba a Jazmin hacerse presente y ocupar el cuerpo de Harry.

La luz del sol se filtraba por el ventanuco de la habitación donde se encontraban, Layla dormía sobre el alfeizar, mientras Jazmin lentamente se desperezaba y observaba al chico desnudo a su lado.

Tenía que reconocer que envidiaba a Harry y se moría de ganas de que Tae Woo, también hiciera el amor con ella.

Es tan guapo, pensó la chica; quizá no tanto como Ji Hoo o Venzo, pero no le falta atractivo. Cuando recordaba su valentía durante los pequeños contratiempos que sufrieron en el viaje, Jazmin no podía dejar de sentir admiración por él y también agradecimiento por haberlos protegido.

Le sería muy fácil enamorarse de él, pero Tae Woo no manifestaba ningún interés sentimental hacia ella, era tan frustrante, tal vez si intentara seducirlo. Jazmin era tan impulsiva como Harry y recordando una conversación escuchada por este último, de cuando aún era alumno de Hogwarts. Se le ocurrió una idea.

_Flash back_

_Harry se encontraba acostado sobre un sofá de la sala común de Griffindor, después de una de sus detenciones con Umbrigde. Cuando entraron a la habitación Parvati y Lavender, quienes no vieron a Harry tendido en un sofá frente a la chimenea y empezaron una conversación:_

_-Ah! Parvati, me olvidé de preguntarte – empezó Lavender - Supiste que Debby Steel consiguió casarse con Robert Mc Millian?_

_-El primo de Hernie!- dijo soprendida Parvati- Esa bruja! Cómo lo logró? – preguntó Parvati._

_-Fácil, se metió desnuda a su cama y consiguió quedarse embarazada- contestó Lavender._

_-Lavender, eso es horrible!- exclamó Parvati_

_-Sí querida, pero efectivo – replicó la otra._

_Harry estaba horrorizado y aprendió que la próxima vez que estuviera en una situación similar, a punto de escuchar en silencio una conversación de chicas, haría sentir su presencia para no verse obligado a oír sus chismentos maliciosos._

_Fin del Flash Back_

En honor a la verdad, Jazmin no pretendió en ningún momento enganchar a Tae Woo con un hijo no deseado, sólo quería que se sintiera atraído hacia ella. Pero parte de lo que recordó le dio una idea y no lo pensó dos veces antes de aplicarla.  
Se despojó del pedazo de sábana que la cubría, adoptó una pose sugerente, exhibiendo su cuerpo desnudo y acercándose al chico dormido. Acaricio con una mano la mejilla de Tae Woo hasta que este empezó a abrir lentamente sus ojos.

Lo primero que vio Tae Woo fueron unos hermosos ojos verdes, al principio pensó que se trataba de Harry, pero al enfocar bien la vista, vio el cuerpo de una mujer y no pudo disimular una mueca de rechazo.

Se cayó de la cama en su intento de poner distancia con Jazmin, la chica; gracias a su intuición femenina, salvó la situación riéndose a carcajadas de la caída de Tae Woo.

-Parece que te asusté Tae Woo- dijo con picardía la chica, aunque su orgullo se encontraba profundamente herido – Mi padre James era un merodeador, le gustaba jugar bromas pesadas a la gente, así tú y Harry recordarán siempre, cuando es mi turno de estar presente.

-Muy graciosa Jazmin- respondió Tae Woo, eligiendo creer que todo se trató de una broma.

-¿Verdad que sí? – dijo la chica con fingida inocencia – Ahora cierra los ojitos hasta que esté vestida y luego iré a esperarte afuera.

Tae Woo hizo lo que Jazmin le indicó, cerró los ojos y espero a escuchar el ruido de la puerta de la habitación al cerrarse, señal de que la chica había salido a esperarlo afuera, mientras él se vestía.

Cuando estuvieron en la calle, la corriente de simpatía que normalmente había entre ellos no disminuyó ni un ápice. Jazmin apreciaba mucho la amistad de Tae Woo por lo que disimuló muy bien el dolor que le provocó su rechazo.

Tae Woo no tenía la culpa, estaba segura de que al chico le gustaba Harry desde antes de que ella ocupara el cuerpo por primera vez. Además, Harry era feliz y ella era su entidad femenina, su protectora…

Por suerte, la ciudad de Katmandú era demasiado rica en atractivos turísticos como para quedarse pensando demasiado en su nula vida sentimental. Lo primero que hicieron fue buscar una lavandería, puedo estar sola y quizá muera virgen, pero siempre estaré bien vestida, pensaba Jazmin.

Siempre se podía contar con una lavandería china en cualquier parte del mundo, y los chicos se toparon con una gracias a la indicación de un anciano que chapurreaba algo de chino.

Mientras esperaban que su ropa fuera lavada, fueron a recorrer la ciudad y quedaron gratamente sorprendidos. Katmandú, es una ciudad ubicada en la parte noroeste de un valle que lleva el mismo nombre, en la confluencia de los ríos Bagmati y Vishnumati. Tiene menos de 2.000.000 millones de habitantes, principalmente de origen indio y cuya religión mayoritaria es el hinduismo

Empezaron visitando unos callejones turísticos del barrio de Thammel, donde Jazmin se quedó fascinada con los saris indios, moría por comprar uno, pero esta vez Tae Woo no quiso complacerla, alegando que todavía les faltaba mucho para que terminara el viaje y debían empezar a ser más ahorrativos con el poco dinero muggle que tenían. También encontraron en ese barrio otro hotel, más barato y más cercano al centro de la ciudad.

Visitaron Swayambhunath, el templo de los monos, un antiguo complejo religioso ubicado al costado de la ciudad, donde y vieron verdaderos monos de pelaje claro, casi blanco, rondando por las calles de la parte histórica de Katmandú.  
Todo era fascinante; aunque las calles eran un poco desordenadas por la mescolanza de motos, taxis y rickshaws (carritos de dos ruedas para transportar una o dos personas y que funcionan a tracción humana). Igual parecía una ciudad atrapada en el tiempo.

Almorzaron en la calle, dupling rellenos con carne de yac, pasearon por la ribera del río Bagmati, admirando los templos hindúes localizados en su orilla, donde pudieron observar a los ascetas, de uñas, barbas y pelo largo, con la caras cubiertas de ceniza.  
Hacia el final del día, por indicación del Dharma; fueron a visitar a un monje budista en Kopan, un monasterio budista tibetano. Donde debían pedir indicaciones sobre el lugar de nacimiento de Siddhartha.

El amigo de Dharma no resultó tan simpático como esperaban, pero ayudó a los chicos a delimitar una zona de búsqueda entre Lubina y Kapilavastu, una zona fronteriza entre Nepal y la India, que es donde se creía que nació "el Iluminado" y luego debían ir Uruvela, a orillas de un afluente del río Ganges, en busca de "la higuera sagrada", donde la serpiente protegió al antiguo príncipe, cuando este meditaba bajo la tormenta.  
Sería un viaje largo, pero era poco lo que les faltaban comparado al trecho que ya habían recorrido. Agradecieron al monje amigo de Dharma y emprendieron el camino, de vuelta al barrio de Thamnel, donde ya habían pagado por una habitación para pasar la noche.

Al llegar a la habitación del hotel, Tae Woo tendió sus pieles en el suelo y le cedió la cama a Jazmin, por lo que esta se sintió mal. Antes Tae Woo no había tenido problemas en "dormir" en la misma cama que ella. Parece que su pequeño plan sí, había traído consecuencias negativas.

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Habra algo mas en la historia de Tae Woo que parece que no puede estar ni tan siquiera acostado con una mujer a su lado? Hagan sus apuestas sobre que es**

**Bueno, no olviden comentar para saber que piensan de la historia y como se esta desarrollando y nos vemos en el sgte. Capitulo**

**Christine C.**


	25. La cuna del iluminado

**La autora de la historia es ****Hikarijoon, yo solo publico la historia aquí en Fanfiction para que la conozcan. Tengo permiso de la autora para realizarlo!**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Spoiler hasta el quinto libro, todos los personajes son propiedad de J.k. Rowling. Este fic es mi homenaje a Harry Potter y a las maravillosas horas de magia que viví leyendo sus aventuras.-**_

**AVISOS!**

**Esta historia es AU, relación Adulto-Menor, relación chico-chico…**

**Sin nada mas que decir, que disfruten de la historia!**

**Capitulo 25**

Para alegría de los muchachos, llegar al supuesto lugar de nacimiento de Siddhartha les tomó menos de un día de viaje, esto se debió a que conocieron a un simpático hombre que hablaba algo de chino y que se encontraba alojado en su hotel del barrio Thammel en Karmandú.

El hombre se llamaba Apu Apekshit , tenía aproximadamente 50 años, era de origen hindú, pero había vivido en China algún tiempo y simpatizó enseguida con esos jóvenes peregrinos, acompañados de una extraña ave, que trataron de pedir indicaciones a la dueña del Hotel, quien apenas los entendía.

Cómo disponía de una pequeña camioneta de carga con la que pensaba trasportar algunas mercaderías a la India, Apu se ofreció a llevar a Harry y Tae Woo, en la carrocería de la misma hasta su lugar de destino, tendría que desviarse un poco de su ruta original, pero sentía una extraña necesidad de ayudar a esos chicos extranjeros.  
Es viaje les tomó apenas 4 horas, y al llegar a su destinos, los muchachos se apearon de la carrocería de la camioneta, se despidieron del hombre que gentilmente los había llevado y buscaron un lugar donde dormir cuando llegara la noche.

Harry estaba un poco molesto con Tae Woo, percibia los sentimientos de Jazmin y recordaba lo herida que se sintió la chica por el rechazo de su amante, pero cuando este le sonreía con devoción no podía evitar devolver el gesto.

Porque, dado lo bien que ellos llevaban su relación, había empezada a pensar en un posible futuro con el chico. Le gustaba de verdad, aunque debía reconocer que sentía que algo no estaba del todo bien.

Encontraron un bosquecillo al costado de la ruta donde se habían apeado, era bastante ralo pero les serviría para pernoctar al amparo de sus árboles. Tendieron su pequeña carpa y acomodaron las pieles en su interior.

Aún era de día, por lo que decidieron aprovechar el tiempo para meditar y luego, entrenar duelo. Así pasaron el día, hasta que se hizo de noche, cenaron y se quedaron en silencio mirando la fogata que encendieron frente a la carpa.

Harry estaba recostado en el pecho de su amante, hipnotizado por las llamas de la hoguera, pensando en Jazmin. Estaba preocupado, se suponía que su entidad femenina sería la encargada de gestar a sus futuros hijos, pero como podría hacerlo si su pareja no quería tocarla.

Debía saber cuánto antes si tenía posibilidades de tener un futuro con Tae Woo, o si se trataba de una relación pasajera que sólo duraría hasta el final de su viaje. Al pensar en la segunda opción sintió un leve destello de dolor en el pecho, se estaba enamorando del otro chico y antes de entregarle totalmente su corazón necesitaba estar seguro de que su amante aceptaría con el tiempo a su entidad femenina.

Decidió encarar el problema desde otra perspectiva y, dando un rodeo, optó por plantear otra cuestión que lo inquietaba, pero que guardaba una estrecha relación con el motivo de su inquietud.

Tae Woo era un buen amante, cálido, sensual y apasionado, pero; no permitía que Harry dirigiera sus atenciones a su miembro masculino, sólo pequeños roces previos a la penetración. No aceptaba ser el receptor de una felación y por lo general, llegaba al orgasmo sin ningún tipo de estímulo hacia su propio pene. Harry decidió indagar sobre ese tema, pues intuía que así podría tener muchas respuestas a sus inquietudes

-Dime Tae Woo – empezó Harry.

-Te escuchó cariño – dijo Tae Woo, mientras acariciaba los cabellos de su amante tendido entre sus piernas y recostado sobre su pecho.

-Alguna vez ejerciste el rol de activo cuando te acostabas con el viejo – dijo Harry sin poder evitar ser despreciativo al referirse al antiguo amante de su compañero.

-No- respondió tajante el chico coreano- lo intenté, pero no puede, no creo que pueda hacerlo nunca más.

-¿Nunca más? – preguntó Harry intrigado, eso quería decir que Ryu Jin no era el único con el que se acostó Tae Woo, pero su compañero le había dicho que sólo se había acostado con otro hombre aparte de él.

Tae Woo suspiró, no quería contarle a Harry el peor recuerdo de su vida, pero conociendo a su amante sabía que el otro no se quedaría tranquilo hasta conocer todo la historia. Su gatito era muy curioso y algo celoso de su pasado.

-Ryu Jin fue el primer hombre con el que me acosté, pero no fue con quien mantuve mi primera relación sexual.

-Te acostaste con una mujer?- preguntó un sorprendido Harry.

-Sí – dijo Tae Woo frunciendo el sueño – una vez y fue horrible.

-Qué ocurrió?- insistió Harry al notar el tono contrariedad del otro chico.

-Para hablarte sobre eso, debo primero explicarte como fue mi vida antes de llegar al Monasterio.

-Soy todo oídos – dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo mi gatito curioso – dijo Tae Woo, estrechando más a Harry entre sus brazos – Nací en Seúl, capital, de Corea del Sur. Viví toda mi infancia en una hermosa casa de estilo Hannok (vivienda tradicional coreana), que mi madre heredo de sus abuelos y que adaptó para dar clases de danza en un sector que no utilizábamos para vivir, pues la casa era enorme.

Mi madre me tuvo siendo soltera, pues mi padre era un conocido heredero chaebol (negocio de familia) con aspiraciones políticas, que siguió los designios de los miembros mayores de su familia, quienes despreciaron a mi madre por ser sólo una bailarina de clase media.

En Corea se respeta mucho la opinión de las personas mayores, en especial si se trata de los padres o abuelos de uno, por eso mi padre abandonó a mi madre a pesar de su embarazo y terminó casándose con otra heredera millonaria, escogida por mis abuelos paternos.

Yo, nunca sentí la ausencia de mi progenitor, era un niño despreocupado y feliz, tenía talento para la danza y empecé a practicar ballet desde los cinco años. Soñaba en convertirme en un bailarín famoso y adoraba la música. Cuando cumplí 10 años, ingresé al Instituto Mágico de Deoksugung, al que se podía acceder a través de un portal mágico abierto en un patio interior del Antiguo Palacio Real de Corea del Sur, utilizado durante la Dinastía Joseon.

Cómo mi casa quedaba en Seúl, no tuve que quedarme de pupilo en el Instituto y mi madre me llevaba y buscaba desde la entrada del portal, todos los días de la semana. Era un poco molesto, pero si me quedaba a vivir en la escuela, hubiera tenido que abandonar el Ballet y no quería que eso pasara. Pero todas las molestias que me tomé fueron en vano, pues al cumplir los 15 años me vi obligado a ir a vivir a la mansión de la familia de mi padre.

El hombre había quedado estéril tres años después de mi nacimiento, no pudo engendrar otro hijo y necesitaba un heredero, por eso inició una batalla legal con mi madre por mi custodia y, lastimosamente, ganó. Dejé el instituto mágico para que mi padre no se enterara que soy un mago, sentía que ese secreto sólo podía ser conocido por mi madre y por mí. Pero lo más duro para mí, fue el verme obligado a abandonar el ballet, pues mi padre no aprobaba que un hombre se dedicara a ese arte.

Lo consideraba una debilidad propia de mujeres y homosexuales, nunca reconocí abiertamente ante él, que me gustan los hombres. Pero creo que en el fondo lo sabía, por eso cuando cumplí 16 años, me puso en una situación complicada y traumática, nunca podré perdonarle eso.

Me llevó junto a una prostituta, de unos 23 años, la mujer era bonita, pero yo temblaba ante la posibilidad de quedarme a solas con ella. Las órdenes de mi padre fueron que no saliera de la habitación donde estaba la mujer hasta que me hubiera hecho hombre. Y salió, dejando a uno de sus guardaespaldas esperándome en la puerta.

Pasaron las horas y yo no inicié ningún tipo de acercamiento hacia ella, la mujer estaba comenzando a cansarse de estar encerrada en esa habitación conmigo. Decidió acelerar las cosas y me ofreció una pastilla, según ella era para relajarme, y un vaso de agua.

Yo acepté, creyendo que se trataba de un relajante muscular, como los que solía tomar mi madre cuando necesitaba desentumecer su cuerpo luego de dar clases de danza. Al rato empecé a sentirme acalorado y mi pene empezó a endurecerse. La mujer notó los cambios en mi cuerpo, tomó mi mano y me guío hasta la cama. Luego me desabrochó los pantalones, tomó mi miembro erecto, se subió la falda y prácticamente me violó.  
Yo estaba tan sensibilizado y vulnerable debido al efecto de la pastilla que tomé, que no pude evitar lo que esa mujer hizo conmigo; mi primer orgasmo con otro ser humano sólo me produjo una intensa sensación de asco y nada de satisfacción.

El recuerdo de la vagina húmeda y viscosa de la prostituta rodeando mi pene, es algo que nunca olvidaré. Desde esa vez, cualquier contacto físico de otro ser humano con esa parte de mi anatomía me provoca rechazo y, si no fuera por mi madre, por su recuerdo y su calidez; me habría convertido en un misógino (hombre que siente odio o rechazo hacia las mujeres).

Pero me vengué de mi padre a mi manera, sin buscarlo, de forma silenciosa y lo mejor es que nunca se enteró, por lo menos que yo sepa. En la mansión de mi familia paterna se celebraban frecuentemente reuniones, donde siempre asistía la creme de la creme de la sociedad coreana, entre ellos, destacados y reconocidos artistas de la música clásica.

Mi abuela había contribuido con generosas donaciones a la Fundación Artística Hawn Su Jin, cuyo director Hwan Bo, estaba presente en una de las reuniones que mencioné, en compañía de su hija Hwan Min Ji y de su yerno Jang Ryu Jin.

-Era casado? – dijo Harry abriendo los ojos con sorpresa.

-Sí; era casado, pero antes de que me juzgues, por favor escúchame hasta el final- respondió Tae Woo.

-Lo siento- dijo Harry- en realidad me alegra de que sea casado así no estará metido entre nosotros.

Tae Woo puso los ojos en blanco, Harry era tan dulce y su celos hacía él le enternecían. Ni siquiera lo había juzgado por involucrarse con un hombre casado.

-Bueno, el caso es que en esa fiesta nos conocimos. Yo no estaba para nada bien, apenas habían pasado dos meses desde lo ocurrido con la prostituta, extrañaba a mis amigos del instituto, a mi madre y, sobre todo, la danza. Me refugié en un salón donde había un piano de cola y un tocadiscos, me acerqué a la estantería donde había discos de vinilo de música clásica y elegí uno.

Cuando del tocadiscos empezaron a sonar las conocidas notas del Bolero de Ravel, no pude evitar dejarme llevar por la música, no estaba bailando ballet propiamente dicho, estaba improvisando, tan compenetrado con la música, que no noté que hacia un buen rato que no estaba solo en la habitación.

La canción terminó y cuando me disponía a apagar el tocadiscos escuché unos aplausos provenientes de una persona que estaba parada en el umbral de la puerta. Era Ryu Jin. Enseguida congeniamos y, pasado el primer mes de conocernos, ya éramos amantes.

Su relación con su esposa no era mala, el problema era su homosexualidad, de hecho nunca amó a Min Ji, sólo se casó con ella para heredar el puesto de su suegro en la Fundación Artística Hwan Bo.

Visto así, Ryu Jin te parecerá una persona horrible, pero la verdad es que vivía amargado por no poder sacrificar sus ambiciones y ser sincero con su esposa, odiaba tener que acostarse con ella y la verdad es que a su manera, me amaba, pero nuestra relación no tenía futuro

Sumado a sus continuos ataques de celos, cuando me veía en una revista empresarial o política, en compañía de mi padre, o cuando notaba que alguien se acercaba a mí y Ryu Jin debía mantenerse alejado para disimular.

Yo era, después de todo, un rico y guapo heredero de un coloso empresarial que tenía hoteles en varios países asiáticos. Era literalmente, asediado, por jovencitas casaderas y por las familias de estas.

Con el tiempo, los celos de Ryu Jin y la vida de mentira que siempre tendría que llevar al lado de mi padre, fueron el detonante para que saliera huyendo de Corea, apenas Enmanuel llegó del Himalaya, a buscarme para ser un alumno del Monasterio.

-Ahora entiendo muchas cosas- dijo Hary afligido.

-Es la primera vez que hablo abiertamente de esto con alguien- dijo Tae Woo- me hizo muy bien descargarme.

-Me alegro- dijo Harry con afecto.

-Gracia por escucharme tan atentamente Harry y sobre todo por no juzgarme- dijo Tae Woo, depositando un beso en la mejilla de Harry.

-No te preocupes, yo no soy quien para juzgarte.

-Harry- Dijo Tae Woo- quisiera pedirte algo.

-Dime.

-Que me prometas que, aunque nunca sea el dueño de tu corazón, siempre seré parte de tu vida – dijo el chico coreano con fervor.

-Te lo prometo- respondió Harry sin dudar.

-Buenas noches, Harry.

-Buenas noches, Tae Woo.

Pasar la noche en el bosque siempre relajaba a Harry, pero es noche en particular, tenía mucho en que pensar. Lo que más le llegó del relato de Tae Woo, fue la parte en la que este, se alejó de su antiguo amante porque su relación "no tenía futuro".  
Eso también era aplicable a su actual relación, cómo podrían vivir juntos el resto de su vida si Tae Woo nunca aceptaría a su entidad femenina. No podría someter a la pobre Jazmin a una vida de celibato y sin cumplir su rol de gestante de sus futuros hijos.  
Sería como rechazar el Regalo de la Magia y, por otra parte, si alguna vez quisieran tener un hijo, no estaba seguro de que Tae Woo pudiera llegar a embarazarse. Ambos eran magos poderosos, pero no creía que la Magia sería, en ese caso, tan complaciente después de que despreciaran su Regalo.

Pero terminar su relación con Tae Woo le producía una profunda sensación de malestar, por eso decidió dejar las cosas como estaban por lo menos hasta el final de su viaje. Después de tomar esa decisión, por fin pudo quedarse dormido.  
A la mañana siguiente, los chicos meditaron durante varias horas, con el fin de tornarse receptivos a la presencia de cualquier tipo de manifestación mágica que pudieran encontrar en su recorrido. Luego partieron a iniciar su búsqueda.

Dos horas después, se encontraron con una plazoleta, que tenía un altar con una flama, donde había un cartel en ingles que advertía de no acercarse a la "llama eterna", que conmemoraba al lugar de nacimiento de Buda, frente a un lago artificial de forma recta y de varios metros de largo.

A pesar de que esa llama se mantenía encendida porque era alimentada por los muggles del lugar, los muchachos sintieron la presencia de la magia a pocos metros del altar, se sentaron en posición de loto y entraron en trance, luego de algunos minutos de meditación.

Al salir del trance, ambos estaban radiantes, pues la magia les había transmitido que debían seguir juntos hasta que los dos hubieran cumplido sus respectivos destinos, que no estarían solos, pues otros se les unirían y que la serpiente debía ser visitada para que la estela con sus misiones quedara grabada en el monasterio.

También había aclarado a Tae Woo, que debía permanecer cerca de Harry para conocer a su persona especial y a Harry, que no tema las pruebas que tendrá que enfrentar, porque en su último viaje vería al verdadero dueño de su corazón.

A pesar de que sabían que estaba escrito que su relación amorosa terminaría al final de su vieje, debido a la promesa que Harry le hizo a Tae Woo, ambos se sintieron reconfortados porque seguirían juntos durante mucho tiempo.  
Hicieron respetuosas reverencias a la "Flama Eterna" y siguieron caminando, en busca de un lugar para pasar la noche. Al día siguiente partirían hacia Uruvela, para encontrarse con la serpiente Muscalina.

**¿Qué les pareció? **

**Bueno, no olviden comentar para saber que piensan de la historia y como se esta desarrollando y nos vemos en el sgte. Capitulo**

**Christine C.**


	26. Una ruptura y una conversacion en parsel

**La autora de la historia es ****Hikarijoon, yo solo publico la historia aquí en Fanfiction para que la conozcan. Tengo permiso de la autora para realizarlo!**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Spoiler hasta el quinto libro, todos los personajes son propiedad de J.k. Rowling. Este fic es mi homenaje a Harry Potter y a las maravillosas horas de magia que viví leyendo sus aventuras.-**_

**AVISOS!**

**Esta historia es AU, relación Adulto-Menor, relación chico-chico…**

**Sin nada mas que decir, que disfruten de la historia!**

**Capitulo 26**

A Tae Woo, se le ocurrió una genial idea para llegar a la última etapa de su viaje de ida, debido a que la meditación les había ayudado a ser receptivos a la presencia de la magia. Se le ocurrió que meditaran para pedir que la Magia les diera suerte en ese tramo del camino.

Funcionó, pudieron parar al primer automóvil que paso a su lado y el conductor, un explorador americano que había alquilado un coche en Katmandú, fue muy amable de llevarlos hasta el camino que trazaron con el monje del monasterio de Kopan.  
Llegaron al lugar tras escasas dos horas de un agradable viaje, donde los chicos pudieron hablar inglés y escuchar música con Thomas, el americano que conducía el vehículo. Por suerte Tae Woo había aprendido inglés en su escuela primaria muggle, donde la educación era bilingüe.

El camino en el que descendieron del vehículo estaba rodeado de árboles, eso los complació: No tendrían que pasar mucho tiempo buscando un lugar tranquilo donde establecer su campamento y eso le dejaría tiempo para volver a meditar.  
Prestaron especial atención a la presencia de alguna manifestación mágica en el ambiente y se instalaron en un pequeño claro entre los árboles del bosque, a pocos metros del camino muggle por donde vinieron.

No hablaron mucho entre ellos, Harry no sabía cómo encarar lo que tenía que decir, la idea de terminar su relación sexual y amorosa con su compañero lo llenaba de tristeza. Le dolía tener que hacerle daño porque era lo mejor para los dos.

Le parecía injusto, ahora que había encontrado a un chico guapo y sexy, que también gustaba de él, tenía que dejarlo por el bien de su entidad femenina. Por lo menos, no se tendría que separar de él, lo vería todos los días y de alguna forma estaba escrito que ambos debían permanecer juntos durante una parte importante de sus vidas. Eso era un consuelo.

Tae Woo parecía comprender el estado de ánimo de su compañero, por eso le daba espacio y respetaba su silencio. Harry era muy importante para él, no sabía que tenía ese chico que lograba conmover-lo tanto, desde la primera vez que lo vio sintió una atracción especial por él. Haría lo que fuera para que se sintiera feliz, incluso renunciar a él, estaba seguro de que podía seguir a su lado como amigo.

No habían vuelto a tener sexo, desde la noche antes de despertar con una Jazmin desnuda a su lado, y ambos sabían por qué. También sabían que el deseo entre ellos sería un factor a tener en cuenta, puede que no se amaran pero la química sexual entre ellos era innegable.

Sumado a que ambos congeniaban y ahora se conocían mejor, sería sin duda una dolorosa ruptura, pero sería para bien, pensaba Tae Woo. Sabía por experiencia, que si se empeñaba en mantener una relación sin futuro, las consecuencias posteriores serían más graves y más difíciles de sanar.

Nunca pensó que la idea de hacerse amante del chico inglés llegaría a afectarlos tanto a ambos, jamás creyó que pudiera sentir tanto cariño, casi amor, por alguien; tan poco tiempo después de haber huido de Ryo Jin. Pero se sacrificaría, porque eso era lo mejor para Harry, él tenía que encontrar a alguien que también amara a su entidad femenina.

Luego de señalar el lugar donde pasarían la noche, se pusieron en posición de meditación y, en poco tiempo, entraron en un profundo trance por tres horas. Luego percibieron el sonido de cuerpos deslizándose por el musgo que cubría el suelo.  
Abrieron los ojos y se quedaron helados, ante ellos tenían la presencia de una hermosa hembra de naga (critura de cabeza y torso humanos y, de la cintura para abajo, una larga cola de serpiente).

La naga tenía una brillante cabellera roja, ojos carmesíes también brillantes, su larga cola de serpiente, gruesa como una anaconda se agitaba a sus espaldas. Era un visión increíblemente, pero estremecedora.

_-Saludos peregrino-_ dijo en párcel la naga.

_-Saludos mujer naga, eres la famosa Muscalina-_ siseó Harry en respuesta.

_-Soy su descendiente Malavica. Y tú, eres el niño que guarda en su interior a la niña sabia, no es así-_ respondió la naga.

_-Así es-_ respondió Harry- _Cómo lo sabes?_

_-Encontrarte es mi misión, te he estado esperando por muchos años, pequeño, para transmitir mi magia hacia la estela de tu destino – respondió la naga- ahora que estás aquí, podré vivir en paz el resto de mis días._

_-Siento haber tardado-_ dijo apenado Harry- _y que pasa con el destino de mi compañero._  
Tae Woo se había quedado en silencio, respetando la conversación de la naga con Harry, no se le ocurrió interrumpirlos para pedir a Harry que se la tradujera.

_-No te preocupes –_ respondió Malavica_ – Su misión también quedará escrita en su propia estela, pero debes advertirle que no se separe de ti, tu eres el nexo con su destino y hasta encontrarlo, debe permanecer a tu lado. Te dolerá un poco renunciar a él por el bien de una persona muy querida para ti, pero no te arrepentirás de tu decisión._

_-Gracias Malavica_ – respondió Harry, inclinando la cabeza con respeto.

_-Quisiera ver a la niña- _dijo la naga_ – debo entregarle un regalo de mi antepasada, dile que por esta vez, se sacrifique y vista ropas de varón._

_-De acuerdo._

Jazmin, por una vez, pareció encantada de presentarse ante alguien con ropas de hombre, se había sentido atraída hacia la naga desde que apareció frente a ellos.

_-Saludos Malavica, antepasada de Muscalina – _saludó en pársel respetuosamente Jazmin.

_-Saludos niña sabia y protectora-_ respondió la naga-_ tengo que entregarte esto y pedirte que nunca te lo quites._

Era un cordón fino de cabellos entretejidos con un colmillo de serpiente como colgante, la naga le dijo que los cabellos y el colmillo pertenecieron a Muscalina; y que tendría que entregárselo al verdadero dueño de su corazón para establecer su reclamo y protegerlo de todo mal. También le advirtió, que en cuanto lo viera, lo reconocería y que no tuviera miedo de reclamarlo como suyo, pues así quedaría escrito esa misma noche en su estela.

Luego se despidió de los chicos con sendas reverencias y agradeció a Jazmin por venir a verla y así, ayudarla a cumplir con su misión. Luego de ese afortunado encuentro, Harry se hizo presente de nuevo y, junto a su compañero, empezaron a meditar con el fin de entrar en comunión con la magia para agradecerle toda la ayuda que recibieron en su viaje.

Un par de horas después, Harry estaba decidido a hablar con Tae Woo sobre su relación, sentía que no podía pasar de esa noche, que era el momento adecuado para aclarar las cosas y el chico merecía que Harry fuera sincero con él. Pero no sabía cómo empezar.

-Harry- dijo Tae Woo, percibiendo la inquietud de su compañero- no tienes nada que aclarar, la promesa que me hiciste el otro día es suficiente para mí.

-Pero...- empezó a decir Harry titubeante – yo te quiero.

-Y yo a ti, eso no va a cambiar- dijo Tae Woo- puede que no sea tu pareja destinada o tu alma gemela, pero no significa que no pueda ser parte de tu vida, como amigos.

-Y que hago con esto que siento!- exclamó Harry con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – por primera vez en mi vida estoy a gusto con alguien, pero el puto destino no está de acuerdo.

-Harry, eso que sientes por mí es deseo, cariño, ternura, compasión….pero no amor- dijo Tae Woo emocionado.

-¿Y tú como lo sabes?- replicó Harry, sin poder contener las lágrimas que ya salían a raudales de sus ojos- el que tú no me ames, no significa que yo sienta lo mismo.

Harry con comprendía que le pasaba, un momento antes estaba decidido a romper con Tae Woo y ahora, que parecía que el otro chico no tendría ningún problema con eso, se largaba a llorar desesperado por la idea de perderlo.

Tae Woo envolvió a un Harry tembloroso entre sus brazos, y no pudo evitar acompañarlo en su llanto.

-Por favor créeme, esto es muy duro para mí- dijo Tae Woo entre sollozos- pero yo no puedo darle a Jazmin lo que necesita, y si seguimos juntos a la larga saldremos lastimados los tres.

-Te quiero mucho Tae Woo- respondió Harry- por favor no me dejes.

-Yo también te quiero y nunca te dejaré. Siempre seré parte de tu vida, si así lo quieres.

Esa noche durmieron abrazados, sin haber hecho el amor, pues estaría fuera de lugar después de la conversación que tuvieron, pero ambos necesitaban sentir la presencia del otro, saber que no se separarían aunque ya nada sería lo mismo entre ellos. A la mañana siguiente, desmantelaron su carpa y se dispusieron a planear el camino de vuelta a Bután, cuando de repente una sombra tapó el mapa que estaban revisando, y al elevar sus ojos al cielo se encontraron con una maravillosa sorpresa.

Un magnífico pegado con el cuerpo cubierto de pelaje blanco, ojos, negros y, cascos, cola y crines plateados, estaba suspendido a unos cinco metros de ellos. Arriba de él una lechuza revoloteaba excitada, mientras Layla salía volando a su encuentro.

-Ji hoo?!- preguntó Harry al Pegaso.

El animal relinchó de alegría para confirmar lo que Harry sospechaba. El alma gemela de Harry, su príncipe…había sido enviado en su forma de Pegaso por Yuan, para buscar a los chicos y llevarlos, por fin, a casa.

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué piensan de la ruptura de ellos?**

**Bueno, no olviden comentar para saber que piensan de la historia y como se esta desarrollando y nos vemos en el sgte. Capitulo**

**Christine C.**


	27. Primer amor primera decepcion

**La autora de la historia es ****Hikarijoon, yo solo publico la historia aquí en Fanfiction para que la conozcan. Tengo permiso de la autora para realizarlo!**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Spoiler hasta el quinto libro, todos los personajes son propiedad de J.k. Rowling. Este fic es mi homenaje a Harry Potter y a las maravillosas horas de magia que viví leyendo sus aventuras.-**_

**AVISOS!**

**Esta historia es AU, relación Adulto-Menor, relación chico-chico…**

**Sin nada mas que decir, que disfruten de la historia!**

**Capitulo 27**

El primer mes de su llegada al monasterio, después de su viaje; no transcurrió para Harry con la facilidad, ni la alegría que lo embargaban antes de viajar a Nepal. A pesar de que Tae Woo se comportaba como buen amigo con él, no podía evitar extrañar sus momentos de intimidad.

Entonces intentó olvidar todo lo que habían vivido juntos y establecer un trato de camaradería, pero por supuesto, no funcionó. Mientras más se empeñaba en olvidarlo, más pensaba en él, menos podía evitar miradas subrepticias dirigidas al chico coreano y por más que trataba de no desearlo intensamente, muchas noches tuvo que masturbarse recordando lo que vivieron en Nepal.

Pero lo bueno de todo esto, era que su sufrimiento era el de un adolescente normal que pasó por su primera decepción amorosa pensaba Harry, y seguro costaba tanto porque se veían obligados a verse todos los días. Aunque eso no calmaba su depresión. Tae Woo, tampoco la estaba pasando bien, notaba la tristeza de Harry y las miradas de reproche de sus compañeros, porque él parecía tranquilo, mientras Harry tenía que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para sonreír.

Su naturaleza estoica y paciente lo ayudaban, él era mayor que Harry, con más experiencia, tenía que ser fuerte por los dos. Aunque muriera por dentro al ver que el chico que quería estaba tan triste por su culpa. Sumado al dolor por tener que renunciar a su cuerpo y a su cariño.

Ese estado de cosas llegó a su límite cuando Harry le pidió a Jazmin que ocupara su cuerpo tres días seguidos, necesitaba poner distancia del mundo un tiempo aunque pudiera percibir y recordar todo lo que Jazmin hacía. Roberta quería mucho a su alma gemela, pero no era tonta, sabía que si Harry no quería estar presente era porque se sentía muy mal y ella los quería a ambos, por lo que decidió reclutar a Ji Hoo y a Ren, para que le ayudaran a sonsacarle la historia a Tae Woo, ya que Harry no quería soltar la sopa.

Así fue; cuando Tae Woo se vio emboscado en la biblioteca por Roberta, Ji Hoo y Ren, contó toda la historia sin omitir ni siquiera su propia historia, deseoso de ayudar a sus compañeros a sacar a Harry de su depresión. Roberta al principio quería matarlo, pero comprendió, la verdad es que si le gustara una chica y después esta se trasformara en hombre de vez en cuando, tampoco hubiera seguido con ella, si para ello debía mantener relaciones sexuales con su entidad masculina.

Hicieron un pacto de buscar la manera de aliviar la depresión de Harry, sin invadir su espacio, ni obligarlo a hablar de sus aflicciones a menos que él lo quisiera. Decidieron meditar para entrar en comunión con la Magia de la Montaña de la Virtud, para pedirle que ayudara a Harry a superar su dolor y se sintieron bastante aliviados cuando terminaron.

Cuál no sería su sorpresa cuando al salir todos juntos por un pasillo, rumbo al comedor, se quedaron helados viendo como Venzo y Jazmin, se besaban apasionadamente. Como siempre Roberta, fue la primera en reaccionar:

-¿Que está pasando aquí?- preguntó.

Jazmin y Venzo se separaron asustados, y miraron en dirección a los cuatro chicos que los veían espantados.

-¿Cuál es el problema? – respondió Venzo con altanería- Ella me gusta y yo a ella, los dos estamos libres, así que…

-Eso – replicó Roberta- es correcto los dos, pero no se trata de dos personas y tú lo sabes.

-A lo mejor, pero eso no lo hace cosa tuya Roberta- contra atacó Venzo

-Mira, a ti, no quiero escucharte- dijo desdeñosa Roberta y mirando a Jazmin – Tú, vienes conmigo a tu cuarto ahora.

Jazmin no respondió, siguió a su alma gemela a su habitación, mientras Venzo miró con desafío a los otros chicos y se fue al comedor. Cuando llegaron Roberta no perdió tiempo en empezar con su sermón.

-¿Cómo pudiste Jazmin? Sabes lo que Harry está sufriendo por tener que renunciar a Tae Woo y tú te besas con un chico asquerosamente heterosexual.

-Que quieres que haga Roberta?!- exclamó llorando Jazmin – Yo también quiero sentirme deseada, saber lo que se siente ser besada…

-Es razonable cariño, pero sabes lo que sentirá Harry cuando se le contagie tu atracción por Venzo, sabes que eso pasará porque ustedes, al fin y al cabo, son la misma persona. El experimentará el rechazo que tú sentiste con Tae Woo. Se supone que tú eres su protectora y eso lo debilitaría aún más.

-¿Que puedo hacer?- respondió Jazmin- Me gusta, me gusta de verdad.

-Cariño, tú estás demasiado ansiosa por experimentar lo que Harry sintió con Tae Woo, puedo que Venzo te guste, pero sabes que él no está destinado a ser tu pareja y mientras más pronto te lo saques de la cabeza mejor.

Al día siguiente Harry se encontró mejor, sintiéndose en la necesidad de hacer algo que había postergado por mucho tiempo y desde su interior Jazmin pareció aprobar su idea. Luego el chico se sintió mucho mejor. Se dio cuenta que había encarado mal su problema, y decidió que el olvido vendría sólo, que si quería seguir estando con Tae Woo, aunque sea como amigos, y mirar su trasero cuando tuviera ganas, pues lo haría sin culpas. Meditaría pidiendo a la Magia que lo ayudara a superar su ruptura y no le volvería a pedirle a Jazmin que ocupara su lugar

Mientras tanto, el un castillo de Escocia, un hombre alto de cabello oscuro y penetrantes ojos negros, calificaba los deberes de segundo año de la casa Ravenclaw, cuando apareció una nota entre sus manos, que decía:

_Estimado profesor:_

_Hace tiempo que siento la necesidad de escribirle, de hecho en realidad me gustaría mucho verlo, no sé por qué… hace un mes que volví de un largo viaje, completando así parte de mi entrenamiento. Estoy bien, un poco triste en realidad y a veces me siento… o mejor dicho nos sentimos solos, como si algo nos faltara._

_Pero no se preocupe, volveré, aunque sea sólo por usted y por Remus, lo haré.__  
__Harry_

_P.D.: Jazmin, mi entidad femenina, me pidió que le enviara su fotografía, dice que es importante, pero no sabe por qué. Aparecerá en cuanto esta carta se esfume_

Y ante las manos de Severus Snape apareció una fotografía, que le mostraba la imagen de Lily Evans, cuando tenía 16 años, pero con la cabellera negra.

**¿Qué les pareció? Bueno, no olviden comentar para saber que piensan de la historia y como se esta desarrollando y nos vemos en el sgte. Capitulo**

**Christine C.**


	28. Conversaciones complicadas

**La autora de la historia es ****Hikarijoon, yo solo publico la historia aquí en Fanfiction para que la conozcan. Tengo permiso de la autora para realizarlo!**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Spoiler hasta el quinto libro, todos los personajes son propiedad de J.k. Rowling. Este fic es mi homenaje a Harry Potter y a las maravillosas horas de magia que viví leyendo sus aventuras.-**_

**AVISOS!**

**Esta historia es AU, relación Adulto-Menor, relación chico-chico…**

**Sin nada mas que decir, que disfruten de la historia!**

**¡NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR LA HISTORIA, PARA ASI SABER SI LES SIGUE GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA O DEJO NOMAS!**

**Capitulo 28**

Roberta miraba a Harry con exasperación, era la segunda vez que trataba de llamar la atención del chico para comentarle una cosa y éste la ignoraba por mirar disimuladamente a Tae Woo. En ese momento el chico coreano se levantó de su silla, les dio la espalda para colocar un libro en la estantería y se dirigió a otro sector de la biblioteca para hablar con Huan Yue.

-Harry, puedes prestarme atención y dejar de babear por el trasero de tu ex – dijo Roberta.

-Cállate, te pueden oír- dijo Harry bajando la voz.

-Ay por favor! Todos los habitantes del Monasterio saben que aún te gusta y que él siente lo mismo por ti.

-Es cierto- dijo Michael que pasaba por ahí y que luego se perdió de vista hacia las aulas de tecnología.

-En serio creen que él también siente lo mismo?-preguntó Harry emocionado.

Roberta puso los ojos en blanco ante el último comentario de Harry.

-Olvida a Tae Woo, tengo algo que decirte- dijo impaciente Roberta.

-Te escucho.

-Supe por boca de nuestro seudo adivino – empezó Roberta

-Deja de llamar así a Yuan.

-Por favor! Ninguna de las predicciones de nuestros viajes de peregrinación en busca de nuestros destinos fue confirmado por la niña oráculo, todos resultaron más cortos de lo que el viejo predijo.

-Ya nos explicaron que se trató de una prueba para saber qué tan lejos estábamos dispuestos a ir para encontrarlo – le recordó Harry.

-Mira, hasta ahora no vi la estela de mi destino, así que no estoy segura de nada – insistió Roberta.

-Las veremos después de nuestro viaje de sanación del espíritu, cuando hayamos completado nuestro entrenamiento de elegidos.

-Lo que sea- respondió Roberta quitándole importancia a lo que informaron sus mentores al volver de sus respectivos viajes – Lo importante es que quieren que sobrevivamos en las montañas por siete días, antes de llegar a un especie de terma mágica donde debemos bañarnos para purificarnos.

-Eso suena bien- dijo Harry, pensando en ver a Tae Woo en traje de baño.

-Quieres dejar a un lado tus calenturientos pensamientos durante un rato y escuchar todo lo que tengo que decirte- dijo la chica, adivinando lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su amigo.

-Que quieres que haga? – Preguntó enfadado Harry - Es fácil vivir en la abstinencia cuando todavía se conserva la virginidad, pero cuando ya tuviste sexo y la experiencia valió la pena, es difícil prescindir de él.

-Tienes razón- dijo Roberta suspirando- A veces pienso que deberían estar juntos a pesar de todo, admiro la firmeza de Tae Woo al renunciar a ti, por tu bien y el de Jazmin.

-Bueno, es mejor cambiar de tema- dijo Harry luego de un instante de reflexión- mejor sigue con lo que me estabas diciendo.

-La cosa es que, en este viaje iremos todos, los diez discípulos.

-Genial!- dijo Harry emocionado con la idea de un viaje de aventuras con todos sus nuevos amigos en las montañas menos exploradas del Himalaya.

-Sí, yo también lo pensé- dijo Roberta- por cierto, el viaje de los gemelos a Alaska no fue de purificación como anticiparon, fue de encuentro con su destino, algo de que tenían que encontrarlo y no buscarlo

-Con razón ellos sí, siguieron su camino inicial- dijo Harry con picardía.

-Pero por los motivos equivocados, te digo que Yuan no es de fiar.

-Le diré a Ji hoo, que hablaste mal de su mentor- dijo en broma Harry.

-No! Por favor, justo ahora que está saliendo de su celo y superando su etapa super posesiva y super celosa. Si hubieras visto al pobre Ren durante esos días, parecía que bajó diez kilos de golpe, de tanto que Ji Hoo lo exprimía.

Harry se desternillaba de la risa ante los comentarios de su hermana. Agradecía las palabras y la atención de Roberta, todavía tenía una conversación pendiente con ella, bueno Jazmin la tenía, con el fin de transmitirle a la chica lo que Santino le contó sobre su padre. Pero tanto él como Jazmin, lo habían ido postergando.

_Flash Back_

_Jazmin sabía que tenía que hablar con Santino sobre el padre de su hermana, pero no sabía porque. Así que se dirigió a uno de los patios internos del Monasterio para encontrarse con su maestro de Idiomas._

_-Ven Jazmin- dijo Santino cuando vio llegar a la chica- no te quitaré mucho tiempo._

_-En que puedo serle útil profesor- preguntó Jazmin._

_\- Necesito que escuches una pequeña historia- contestó el maestro y agregó- para que se la trasmitas a Roberta cuando lo creas conveniente. Sé que quizá es pedirte mucho, pero por favor escúchame y luego sigue tu corazón._

_-Lo escucharé maestro- Dijo Jazmin, pero agregó- pero si se trata de algo que pueda dañar a mi hermana, no se lo diré._

_-El padre de Roberta fue una de las pocas personas que nunca fue feliz aquí- empezó Santino sin responder a la réplica de Jazmin- Aceptó ser maestro para pagar una deuda de vida, que había asumido cuando un condiscípulo le salvó la vida durante un experimento mágico que salió muy mal._

_Juan Pedro, el padre de Roberta, tuvo que ser internado en un hospital mágico por meses luego de ese accidente. Se salvó gracias a su compañero de habitación de la Universidad Mágica donde estaba estudiando para ser un inefable, quien le aplicó un encantamiento de sanación poderosísimo, agotando tanto su cuerpo y su magia, que también puso en riesgo su vida._

_El hombre que salvó al padre de Roberta se llamaba Vidal Méndez, y también fue señalado para ocupar un puesto de maestro en este Monasterio, vivió aquí varios años, hasta que enfermó gravemente y nadie fue señalado a ocupar su lugar. Hasta que un día, cuando ya le quedaba muy poco tiempo de vida, tuvo un sueño profético._

_Jazmin suspiró. Harry tenía razón, las profecías siempre meten en problemas a la gente._

_-La profecía le indicaba que tenía que cobrar su deuda, y Vidal le escribió a su amigo Juan Pedro para que tomara su lugar entre estos muros.__Juan Pedro, tuvo que abandonar a su esposa muggle, la magia de la Montaña no la dejaría entrar, y a su pequeña hija, pues no tuvo corazón para arrancarla de los brazos de su madre._

_-Y porque nunca buscó a Roberta?- preguntó Jazmin._

_-Lo hizo, cuando Roberta tenía 13 años, se enteró de lo que había pasado con su madre, la buscó en la Academia Mágica donde estaba estudiando la niña, pero Roberta se negó a verlo._

_Juan Pedro respetó su deseo, no sabía que Roberta estaba becada en esa escuela, pensó que estaba siendo criada por una familia rica, que era feliz, que no lo necesita y no quiso perturbar con su presencia, la vida de su niña._

_-Gracias por contarme todo esto profesor- dijo Jazmin- me parece que Roberta debería conocer esta historia para reconciliarse con el recuerdo de su padre._

_-Y yo te agradezco a ti por ser una oyente tan atenta – dijo Santino con una sonrisa- Eres muy especial Jazmin, ambos lo son. El verdadero dueño de tu corazón será un hombre muy afortunado._

_-Gracias Profesor- dijo una sonrojada Jazmin._

_Fin del Flask Back_

Dos días después de la charla que Harry y Roberta tuvieron en la biblioteca, le tocó a Jazmin estar presente. La chica decidió que esa noche hablaría con su hermana sobre lo que habló con Santino.

La invitó a dormir a su cuarto, donde agrandaron el catre con magia y se acomodaron en él. Se encontraban sentadas, una frente a la otra con las piernas cruzadas, cuando Roberta no soportó la tensión y dijo:

-Desembucha Jazmin, ya sé que quieres decirme lo que Santino te contó sobre mi padre, así que habla de una vez y luego olvidemos el asunto.

-Como lo sabes?- preguntó asombrada Jazmin.

-Tú, cariño, igual que Harry, eres más transparente que el agua y Santino es muy terco cuando quiere algo, me extrañaba que en todo este tiempo no insistió en contarme la historia de mi viejo. Así que, supuse que siendo tú mi debilidad, atacaría por ese lado.

-Eres muy lista! – dijo Jazmin con admiración y agregó con picardía- En serio soy tu debilidad?

-Por ahora, hasta que encuentre a la mujer de mi vida, tú y Harry son mi única debilidad. Aunque Ji Hoo, Ren, Tae Woo y Santino también me caen bien.

\- Y Yuan? – Preguntó Jazmin con fingida inocencia.

-Claro! Cómo pude olvidarme de Yuan- dijo Roberta con sarcasmo- él pobrecito sólo quiere que arriesguemos el cuello en los confines más peligrosos del mundo, menos mal que la niña oráculo es un poco más sensata. A lo que íbamos, que es eso tan importante sobre mi padre que Santino se moría por decirme?

Así fue como Jazmin pudo cumplir el pedido del profesor, Roberta la escuchó atentamente hasta el final.

\- Vaya- dijo Roberta, con la mirada perdida, cuando Jazmin terminó su relato- Es cierto que me buscó y que yo me negué a recibirlo, pero no sabía que nos abandonó porque se vio obligado a hacerlo.

-Ya vez Roberta, siempre es bueno saber bien cómo ocurrieron las cosas antes de juzgar – respondió Jazmin.

-Tienes razón, gracias por contármelo- dijo Roberta- le diré a Santino que lo hiciste. Te molesta si voy a dormir a mi cuarto, tengo mucho en que pensar.

\- Para nada, te entiendo- dijo Jazmin con afecto- Buenas noches hermana.

-Buenas noches Jazmin- Dijo Roberta para luego darle a su hermana un beso en la mejilla y retirarse a su habitación.

Jazmin estaba satisfecha consigo misma, había cumplido con la petición de Santino y Roberta parecía estar bien, por lo que decidió hacer algo que deseaba hacer hace tiempo, tomó una hoja de pergamino y empezó a escribir.

_Hola Profesor:_

_Usted aún no me conoce, soy Jazmin, la entidad femenina de Harry, le escribo para decirle que Harry está mejor, ya no se siente tan sólo, le hizo mucho bien escribirle a usted._

_Pensamos más en Usted que en Remus, aunque nos preocupamos por ambos. Muero de ganas de conocerlos. Por cierto, usted sabe porque sentía tantos deseos de enviarle mi foto, sé que tiene algo que ver con mi madre pero no sé porque._

_En fin, quería enviarle una foto actualizada de Harry, no sé porque pero deseo que vea lo guapo que está. Ya no tiene que usar gafas, su pelo está más largo y ordenado que antes, yo me preocupo por su guardarropa porque si es por él vestiría de arpilleras como algunos ascetas._

_Bueno, me despido, esperando que le guste la foto que mandaré a continuación._

_Besos_

_Jazmin._

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Christine C.**


	29. Caos en Hogwarts y Severus feliz

**La autora de la historia es ****Hikarijoon, yo solo publico la historia aquí en Fanfiction para que la conozcan. Tengo permiso de la autora para realizarlo!**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Spoiler hasta el quinto libro, todos los personajes son propiedad de J.k. Rowling. Este fic es mi homenaje a Harry Potter y a las maravillosas horas de magia que viví leyendo sus aventuras.-**_

**AVISOS!**

**Esta historia es AU, relación Adulto-Menor, relación chico-chico…**

**Sin nada mas que decir, que disfruten de la historia!**

**¡NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR LA HISTORIA, PARA ASI SABER SI LES SIGUE GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA!**

**Capitulo 29**

Las cosas no andaban bien para el anciano director de Hogwarts, Colegio de Magia y Hechicería, a pesar de que la guerra estaba en un punto muerto porque Voldemort no había atacado. Sólo escaramuzas con los mortífagos de menor rango.

También había tenido éxito al encontrar otro horrocrux, se trataba de una diadema escondida en la Sala de los menesteres, gracias a la ayuda del fantasma de Helena Ravenclaw y a su conocimiento de la existencia de esa sala había podido destruir otro pedazo del alma de ese monstruo.

Pero en el colegio las cosas iban de mal en peor, parecía que a principio de año una ola de apatía y tristeza, en el caso de los Gryffindor, había caído sobre los alumnos, y luego de unos meses, hubo chicos que directamente abandonaron los estudios, uno que se intentó suicidar, otro al que tuvieron que auxiliar por exceso de Whiskies de fuego, dos chicas embarazadas que no recordaban quien era el padre, alumnos castigados por fornicar en los pasillos, parejitas diseminadas por los invernaderos, un intento de tráfico de pociones abortivas, cuatro alumnos de séptimo expulsados por fabricar y vender dichas pociones.

Dumbledore por primera vez en su vida se sintió viejo, necesitaba a Harry, añoraba a Harry. Se sentía profundamente arrepentido de haber manejado las cosas tan mal con el chico, por haberlo condenado a una infancia de sufrimiento, por no haber confiado en que él, sea cual sea su crianza, hubiera hecho lo correcto.

Ahora, los más afectados por la ausencia del chico eran esos jóvenes desasosegados, esa era la palabra, esos chicos ahora vivían en la zozobra de que pasaría si Voldemort atacaba de nuevo, ahora que ya no estaba el chico-que-vivió, "el Elegido", la figura mítica que él mismo había ayudado a crear.

Hasta Fakes andaba raro, atusándose el plumaje con su estuviera esperando salir de juerga en busca de una pajarita por ahí, por Merlín, hasta se miraba al espejo.  
Por otro lado, Severus era el menos afectado por todo el caos reinante el colegio, parecía satisfecho, hasta feliz. No que fuera todo sonrisas, pero parecía que había encontrado algo muy importante para él, ese brillo en sus ojos, esa forma que tenía de cuidar su aspecto.

La cabellera de su maestro de pociones, antes grasosa y descuidada, tenía ahora un aspecto sedoso y perfumado, y ese brillo constante en sus ojos, como a la espera de algo muy especial. ¿No será que está enamorado? Claro, pensó el director- y seguro que se trata de Remus, he detectado varias sonrisas cómplices durante las reuniones de la Orden del Fénix. Interesante, me alegro por mis muchachos, los dos se lo merecen. Y Dumbledore celebró las conclusiones que sacó de sus sesudas reflexiones con un caramelo de limón.

En cuanto a Tom Marvolo Riddle, más conocido como Lord Voldemort, este seguía obsesionado en su investigación para recuperar su rostro humano, sus mortífagos se veían obligados a utilizar sus cerebros y ayudarlo, porque estaban hartos de estar inactivos.

El Señor Oscuro ya no era el mismo ser sanguinario y cruel de antes, sólo se descargaba con unos crucios cuando algún mortífago se atrevía a sugerir que sería interesante planear algún ataque. Hasta llegó a delegar esas funciones en Bella, y cómo esta no era muy buena estratega porque estaba loca, la poca acción que tuvieron en meses fue descubierta enseguida por los aurores.

Nadie quiso volver a intentar ningún ataque después de eso, como cincuenta mortífagos cayeron en manos de la justicia mágica gracias a los descuidados y mal planeados ataques ordenados por Bellatrix. Y luego de los crucios que esta sufrió de manos del Señor tenebroso cuando se enteró del resultado de los ataques, ningún otro mortífago aspiró a ocupar esa posición.

El único que parecía tranquilo ante este estado de cosas, era Severus Snape, pensó Lucius Malfoy cuando reflexionaba sobre la situación actual de los mortífagos, parecía radiante, su aspecto había mejorado considerablemente y proyectaba seguridad en sí mismo. Nunca lo había visto así antes.

Seguramente está enamorado, pensó Lucius, y por la forma que se preocupa por su aspecto físico debe tratarse de una persona joven y atractiva. Pero claro…esa mortífaga que recién termino Hogwarts, la chica de Slytherin de nombre Pandora Urquhart, muy bonita. Bueno, lo siento por Severus pero tendrá que compartirla, es demasiado bella para no probarla.

Y el aristócrata sangrepura tomó un trago de su Whisky de fuego añejado, para celebrar su decisión de acostarse con la joven bruja que le gustaba a su amigo. Total, si la chica aceptaba sus avances, no sería su culpa.

Severus sí estaba muy feliz, pero no porque estaba enamorado, al menos eso era lo que él creía, estaba feliz porque lo había visto, a él, a quien todos extrañaban, pero sólo él lo había visto, bueno también el licántropo, pero sólo porque quiso ser generoso con el lobo. Y lo que era más importante, tenía una fotografía suya guardada en su secreter mágico.

La chica era preciosa sí, su parecido con Lily lo había conmovido. Pero él…él estaba radiante, tan bello, tan dulce con su mirada triste, parecía que no la estaba pasando del todo bien, a pesar de que sonreía en la fotografía. Moría de ganas de verlo, de decirle que ya no lo despreciaba, que no le importaba que fuera el hijo de Potter.

Que para él ahora el chico era Harry, sólo Harry…el niño al que protegió desde que este tenía once años, había crecido tan bien a pesar de los abusos que sufrió en su infancia, no se volvería un hombre rencoroso como él. El cariño que ahora sentía por ese muchacho era abrumador y saber que su afecto era correspondido lo hacía sentir feliz.

Enjugó sus lágrimas de alegría, una vez más, cuando recordaba las palabras de las cartas de Harry y de Jazmin, trasmitían afecto y estaban cargadas de silenciosas promesas. Cómo podía no ser feliz ante tamañas muestras de confianza. Por supuesto le había entregado a Remus una copia de ambas fotografías, el licántropo lo había estrechado en un abrazo de felicidad cuando las recibió.

Ni siquiera la pésima conducta de Draco lo molestaba como antes, si sus sospechas eran ciertas y el chico estaba enamorado de Harry. Bien poco había hecho este tiempo para merecerlo.

Todos somos, en realidad- pensó Severus- una gran partida de egoístas, al depositar nuestros destinos en las manos de un chico de 16 años, esperando que salve nuestros traseros. Cada vez estaba más conforme con la decisión de Harry, de ir a un lugar inaccesible y seguro para recibir su legado mágico. Quien sabe que hubiera ocurrido si su herencia se manifestaba dentro de los muros de Hogwarts.

De momento estaba a salvo, él había aprendido a ser paciente y sospechaba que vería a Harry antes del final de su entrenamiento. Por supuesto que tenía motivos para estar contento.

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Christine C.**


	30. Un corto viaje y un dolor inesperado

**La autora de la historia es ****Hikarijoon, yo solo publico la historia aquí en Fanfiction para que la conozcan. Tengo permiso de la autora para realizarlo!**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Spoiler hasta el quinto libro, todos los personajes son propiedad de J.k. Rowling. Este fic es mi homenaje a Harry Potter y a las maravillosas horas de magia que viví leyendo sus aventuras.-**_

**AVISOS!**

**Esta historia es AU, relación Adulto-Menor, relación chico-chico…**

**Sin nada mas que decir, que disfruten de la historia!**

**¡NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR LA HISTORIA, PARA ASI SABER SI LES SIGUE GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA!**

**Capitulo 30**

Una semana antes de la partida al viaje de grupo hacia las Termas Mágicas de Purificación, Harry recibió la visita de Yuan en su habitación. Lo recibió con cautela, ofreciéndole asiento en la única silla que había en su habitación y se sentó en su catre para escuchar al viejo sabio.

-A ver peregrino, cuéntame – empezó el maestro – que encontraste en tu camino?

-Pude comprobar que la protección de Jazmin funciona ante un ataque mágico, también aprendí a comunicarme con mi magia interior para que permitiera que Tae Woo me atacara en los entrenamientos de duelo que tuvimos en Nepal y que ahora puedo hacer los mismo durante las clases con Edward, y…

-Aprendiste que tu futuro compañero de vida debe aceptar y amar también a Jazmin también, pero esto último, aún aflige tu corazón, No es así? - agregó Yuan

-Lo siento maestro, no me gusta que mi vida dependa de palabras como profecía o destino, quisiera tener la libertad de elegir mi camino – respondió Harry.

-Y lo escogiste, pero hay caminos que son más fáciles y negarte a tu destino, sólo te traerá desgracias- explicó el maestro y agregó- Se aproxima un viaje doloroso, pero necesario.

-El viaje de purificación?- preguntó intrigado Harry.

-No, no se trata de ese viaje, el lugar lo decidirás tú, pero debes ir acompañado de Tae Woo y buscar al único padre que te queda, tú decidirás cómo y cuándo lo harás – dijo Yuan con insistencia- pero es importante que los vea a los dos, y debe ser antes del viaje de purificación. No importa cómo, deben encontrarse con el lobo.

Harry se quedó impactado, realmente Yuan era extraño, pero la idea de ver a Remus era genial, tendría que hablar con Tae Woo para planear el lugar y la fecha del encuentro. A lo mejor lo convencía de volver a estar con él, aunque sea temporalmente, total, no estarían en el Monasterio y podrían divertirse un poco, mientras esperaban a sus compañeros destinados.

Esa misma noche decidieron que tomarían un vuelo a París desde India, por lo que tendrían que tomar primero otro vuelo Trans-Himalaya, desde Timbú hasta Nueva Delhi, pero según sus cálculos podían encontrarse con Remus en la capital francesa y pasar con él un día entero. Para luego volver al Monasterio a tiempo para la partida al viaje grupal de Purificación. Harry estaba feliz.

Pasaría tiempo a solas con Tae Woo durante el viaje, se encontraría con su adorado Remus, se lo presentaría a Tae Woo y todavía quedaba el viaje con los chicos hacia las aguas termales, todo parecía mejor ahora.

Esa misma noche, escribió a Remus:

_Querido Remus:_

_No sé porque, pero es necesario que nos veamos. Te espero en París, el día 25 de este mes, a las 5 de la tarde, hora local, en la cafetería LA PALETTE, en la 43 Rue de Seinc, por favor no faltes._

_Y no te preocupes por el dinero del viaje, cuando esta carta se esfume apareceré una bolsita de oro para tus gastos._

_Te quiere_

_Harry_

_P.D: Jazmin muere por conocerte, y me acompañará también un amigo muy especial, al que quiero presentarte._

Luego Harry preparó su equipaje, hizo algunos arrumacos a sus aves y se acostó a esperar que llegara la mañana, para salir rumbo a Timbú en compañía de Tae Woo.  
La capital francesa era muy bella y la cafetería donde estaban los chicos era muy elegante, pero Harry estaba muy ansioso por su encuentro con Remus. Miraba con nerviosismo la calle esperando la llegada del licántropo. Tae Woo observaba a Harry divertido por su impaciencia, hasta que desvió la vista hacia la puerta del local y se quedó congelado.

Parado en el umbral, estaba el hombre más guapo que había visto en toda su vida, su piel era dorada como la miel, sus cabellos castaños con mechones grises, su ropa estaba vieja y ajada, pero su figura proyectaba tanta fuerza a pesar de su aura de tristeza. Hasta a su forma felina parecía sentirse atraída por ese extraño.

-¡Remus!- gritó Harry con alegría al ver al extraño, quien sonrío cuando vio a su amigo, pero cuando se fijó en la presencia del otro chico, pareció sufrir la misma sorpresa de Tae Woo al verlo.

El licántropo recibió aturdido el abrazo alborozado de su cachorro, pero no podía despegar la mirada del hermoso muchacho que lo acompañaba.

-Remus, él es mi amigo Tae Woo – lo presentó Harry – Tae Woo este es Remus, quien es como un padre para mí.

Remus ofreció su mano al chico oriental, este la tomó sin dudarlo y una corriente eléctrica parecía recorrerlos a ambos. La sensación fue tan fuerte que Tae Woo no pudo evitar preguntar.

-¿Donde has estado todo este tiempo?

-Esperándote – respondió Remus, sin pensar, por fin su lobo había encontrado a su pareja destinada.

Harry también comprendió, el latigazo de celos fue intensamente doloroso, pero comprendió las palabras de Yuan. Era doloroso, pero necesario.  
Remus los acompañó hasta el hotelito donde se hospedarían por esa noche, al llegar pidió una habitación para él y le pidió a Tae Woo que lo acompañara un momento a su cuarto para hablar, después de que ambos le desearon buenas noches a Harry.

Harry agradeció que los dejaran solo, sospechaba que Tae Woo no volvería al cuarto esa noche, ahora que su antiguo amante había encontrado a su pareja destinada quería pasar todo el tiempo que pudiera a su lado, antes de tener que separarse temporalmente para que Tae Woo fuera al Himalaya a terminar con su entrenamiento de iniciado.

Lo que más le dolía era que Tae Woo ya no lo necesitaba, él fue el nexo entre él y Remus, ahora ya no era necesario para él. Y con todo eso mente, se largó a llorar desconsoladamente hasta que no aguantó más y tomando una hoja de pergamino empezó a escribir.

_Querido Profesor:_

_No puedo evitar escribirle estas líneas para desahogarme, le suplicó que no le cuente a Remus nada de lo que lea a continuación. Me hubiera gustado tanto que usted estuviera aquí, aunque sea para decirme que soy el mismo idiota Gryffindor de siempre._

_No sé porque no se me ocurrió pedirle a Usted que viniera también.__En fin, sucede que me gustaba un chico, pero ahora él es la pareja destinada de Remus, sé que es absurdo después de todo lo que pasé, sentirme tan miserable por una decepción amorosa, además el chico es homosexual y nunca podría amar a Jazmin, pero me duele igual, debería alegrarme por Remus. Nadie que conozca merece ser tanto ser feliz, como él pero me muero de celos._

_Discúlpeme por importunarlo con el relato del sufrimiento del primer amor contrariado de un adolescente, pero… como le dije no pude evitalo._

_Harry._

Sin pensarlo dos veces envió la carta a su antiguo profesor de pociones, se acostó en la cama y se quedó dormido con manchas de lágrimas en sus mejillas.

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Christine C.**


	31. Permaneceremos juntos

**La autora de la historia es ****Hikarijoon, yo solo publico la historia aquí en Fanfiction para que la conozcan. Tengo permiso de la autora para realizarlo!**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Spoiler hasta el quinto libro, todos los personajes son propiedad de J.k. Rowling. Este fic es mi homenaje a Harry Potter y a las maravillosas horas de magia que viví leyendo sus aventuras.-**_

**AVISOS!**

**Esta historia es AU, relación Adulto-Menor, relación chico-chico…**

**Sin nada mas que decir, que disfruten de la historia!**

**¡NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR LA HISTORIA, PARA ASI SABER SI LES SIGUE GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA!**

**Capitulo 31**

Luego de lo ocurrido entre Tae Woo y Remus, el viaje de purificación ya no llenaba de entusiasmo a Harry. Ver a su antiguo amante, sabiendo que este ya no lo necesitaba, era demasiado doloroso.

Tae Woo notó el mutismo de Harry durante el viaje de vuelta al Monasterio, tras despedirse de Remus y, a pesar de la alegría que sentía por haber encontrado a su compañero de vida, no podía dejar de lamentar el dolor que le estaba provocando a Harry.

Decidió que esa noche hablaría con él, había postergado esa conversación durante meses, quería pedirle perdón por el daño que le había hecho, y sobre todo quería escuchar los reproches de Harry, el chico merecía descargarse. Con eso en mente, emprendió el camino a la habitación de su amigo, al llegar golpeó la puerta y cuando este la abrió, le pidió que lo dejara pasar para que hablaran. Harry accedió, intuía lo que Tae Woo quería decirle y decidió escucharlo.

-Harry, perdóname por favor – pidió Tae Woo con emoción.

Harry lo miró sorprendido, no esperaba una disculpa, esperaba una despedida, un "ya no te necesito", un "gracias por todo", todo menos una disculpa.

-¿Porque te disculpas?- preguntó sin emoción.

-Por el daño que te hice, nunca hubiera intentado seducirte si sabía todo el dolor…

-¡Cállate!- Grito Harry, dándole la espalda- acepto que me digas cualquier cosa menos que te arrepientes de lo que pasó entre nosotros.

Tae Woo lo abrazó desde atrás, desesperado al sentir el dolor intrínseco en las palabras de Harry.

-Nunca me arrepentiré de haberte tenido entre mis brazos gatito, disfruté mucho estando a tu lado, sanaste mi corazón con tu dulzura, pero el dolor que veo en tus ojos ahora, me parte el alma- Dijo con fervor Tae Woo.

-No te disculpes, no es necesario- dijo Harry- sólo me duele que ahora ya no me necesites.

-¿Porque dices eso?- preguntó el otro chico soltando a Harry sorprendido.

-¿Recuerdas lo que dijo Malavica y lo que escuchamos en el lugar de la "la flama eterna"?- preguntó Harry volteándose para mirar a Tae Woo a los ojos.

-¿Eso que tiene que ver?

-Yo fui el nexo para encontrar tu destino, gracias a mi conociste a Remus, ya no tienes que permanecer a mi lado- dijo Harry bajando la cabeza.

\- Si mal no recuerdo la magia nos transmitió que debíamos permanecer juntos hasta que cumpliéramos "nuestros destinos", ninguno de nosotros ha visto su estela. Yo estoy seguro que la magia tiene una misión para mí y debo permanecer contigo, hasta que la cumpla.

-¡Es cierto!- exclamó Harry emocionado.

Tae Woo sonrió ante el obvio afecto de Harry hacia él, pero tenía otro punto que aclarar con el chico.

-Es cierto que Remus en mi pareja destinada- dijo Tae Woo- pero no es mi "DESTINO", yo soy una persona independiente a él, sólo que ahora recorreré parte de mi camino a su lado. Además, te acuerdas de la promesa que me hiciste?

-Que siempre serás parte de mi vida- respondió Harry.

-Pues lo mismo va para mí, pero si necesitas escucharlo lo diré – dijo Tae Woo y agregó- yo también te prometo que siempre serás parte de mi vida.

-Aunque no sea el verdadero dueño de tu corazón.

-Tú, ya tienes un lugar muy especial en mi corazón gatito, nunca lo olvides- replicó Tae Woo, tomando a Harry entre sus brazos.

Harry se desahogó, por última vez lloró en los brazos de su antiguo amante, consolado en parte por sus palabras.

Esa noche Harry meditó en su habitación antes de dormir, entro en trance y le rogó a su magia interior que lo ayudara a cicatrizar esa herida, por primera vez en meses estaba de vuelta receptivo a aceptar su destino. Estaba dispuesto a hacer un "desprendimiento", como decía Siddhartha.

A la mañana siguiente, los discípulos del Monasterio de los Elegidos desayunaron, tomaron sus mochilas y cayados, y partieron hacia la ruta trazada por los mentores hacia las montañas que rodeaban las aguas termales de purificación. Durante la travesía, los iniciados iban bastante alegres, el contacto con la naturaleza, sumado a su juventud, hacían que la experiencia fuera memorable. Harry se sentía mucho mejor después de conversar con Tae Woo.

El chico coreano le seguía gustando, eso no iba cambiar en mucho tiempo, pero por primera vez agradecía que Tae Woo fuera tan comprensivo y hasta compasivo con él, renunciando a su propio deseo hizo que fuera más fácil terminar su relación amorosa con él.

En cambio Jazmin, tuvo que ser muy firme al darle un corte definitivo a Venzo, pues este fue bastante insistente, pese a la desaprobación del resto de los habitantes del Monasterio. Al chico mulato le encantaba la idea de tener una amante una vez por semana, y Jazmin estaba como un queso, sería fantástico ser el primero en tomar su cuerpo, pensaba Venzo.

Pero la chica, a pesar de la atracción que sentía por el congolés, puso en orden sus prioridades e hizo lo correcto, devolviendo en menor medida, el sacrificio que Harry hizo por ella.

Las noches en las montañas, durante esa semana de peregrinación grupal, se mantuvieron claras y serenas. Eso facilitó la comunicación entre ellos, pues durante el día no podían hablar mucho debido al cuidado que tenían que tener para caminar seguros por las laderas montañosas.

Las horas nocturnas se convirtieron en preciosos momentos de confidencias, meditación y música. Cada uno de ellos, durante esas noches estrelladas, fue contando a sus compañeros, partes importantes y, en algunos casos, dolorosas de sus respectivas vidas.

Luego Michael tomaba su guitarra, dando la señal para que los otros discípulos sacaran sus instrumentos musicales portátiles y, luego de aplicar un encantamiento de silencio a su alrededor para no provocar un alud de nieve con el sonido, empezaban a tocar las canciones que sabían. Para luego acostarse a dormir bajo las estrellas.  
Llegaron a las termas una diáfana mañana, antes de ingresar a las piscinas naturales de las aguas purificadores, meditaron durante una hora como les indicaron los mentores, luego se pusieron sus trajes de baño y se pasaron buena parte del día disfrutando del agua caliente sulfurosa de las termas.

Harry se sintió genial, parecía que en el agua caliente había disuelto un gran peso que llevaba sobre los hombros, ahora sabía que podía esperar pacientemente a su pareja destinada, que aunque todavía le quedaban pruebas por superar, ya nunca más volvería a sentirse sólo. Tenía su magia y tenía a Jazmin, a quien siempre había aceptado, pero ahora la amaba con todo su corazón. No volvería a arriesgarse a herir los sentimientos de su entidad femenina, aunque su corazón doliera, aprendería a desprenderse de sus necesidades egoístas y con el tiempo, encontraría al verdadero compañero de vida. Ya no estaría triste, no valía la pena, le quedaban pocos meses en el Monasterio y no perdería ese tiempo regodeándose en su dolor. Nunca más.  
Terminaron la jornada alrededor de un fogón, era el momento en que cada uno prendería una varita de incienso, para manifestar en voz alta un deseo que según una vieja leyenda, se cumpliría porque estaban purificados y también debían escoger un nombre que los identifique como grupo.

Esto último era necesario porque, cuando terminaran con su entrenamiento de elegidos, no podrían mencionar la existencia del Monasterio a nadie, por eso cada generación de iniciados elegía un nombre que los identificaba como compañeros.  
La ronda de los deseos se inició con Huan Yuen, este se acercó al fuego, prendió su varilla de incienso y dijo con fervor:

-Quiero conocer una linda chica, a la que le gusten tanto los animales y las criaturas mágicas como a mí, y que por supuesto guste de mí - terminó el chico provocando las risitas sofocadas de sus condiscípulos.

-Deseo poder hacer algo que alivie el sufrimiento de mi pueblo – dijo Venzo.

-Quisiera poder perdonar a mis padres- dijo Roberta encendiendo su varita de incienso.

Harry apretó cariñosamente la mano de su amiga cuando esta volvió a sentarse.

-Deseo no sentirme fuera de lugar, en este grupo de discípulos- todos miraron extrañados a Pema, nadie sabía que se sentía aislada, era la más joven y salvo Michael, todos tenía la tendencia de ignorarla, pero no se habían percatado de lo sola que a veces se sentía la hermosa chica.

-Quiero casarme con Ren y que Harry viva con nosotros- dijo seguro Ji Hoo.

Los chicos mencionados en el deseo de Ji Hoo, miraron con ternura al pequeño príncipe. En su deseo se podía percibir su temor a volver a quedarse sólo, sin las personas que amaba y consideraba su familia.

-¿Y yo?- preguntó Roberta, mirando ofendida a Ji Hoo.

-Oh, está bien, tú también puedes vivir con nosotros- respondió con condescendencia Ji Hoo.

-Deseo estar siempre al lado de mi príncipe, para protegerlo y amarlo, como se merece- Dijo Ren, mirando con adoración a su pareja.

-Quisiera que Harry superara lo que pasó entre nosotros y encuentre pronto a su pareja- dijo Tae Woo con decisión, antes de acercarse al fuego y prender su varita de incienso.

Harry no lo podía creer, Tae Woo había sacrificado su deseo por su bien, una vez más le dio un verdadero ejemplo de desprendimiento, no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas ante ese gesto de generosidad. Por suerte llegó el turno de Michael de manifestar su deseo, eso aligeró un poco la carga emotiva que surgió después de escuchar el deseo de Tae Woo.

-Quisiera sentirme tan seguro y acompañado como estoy ahora, por siempre- dijo con firmeza el chico americano.

-Deseo dejar de sentirme triste por haber terminado con Tae Woo y poder alegrarme de su relación con Remus – dijo Harry antes de encender su varilla y devolviendo la sonrisa que le dedicó su ex pareja, cuando este escuchó el deseo de Harry. En ese momento Jazmin se hizo presente, tomó su propia varilla y la encendió, para luego decir:

-Deseo que pronto encontremos a nuestro amado y que Harry ya no esté triste.

Luego Harry volvió a su cuerpo conmovido por el deseo de su entidad femenina. Cuando escuchó un profundo sollozo proveniente de Betty Lou, quien se incorporó y tomó su varilla de incienso para encenderla antes de decir:

-Deseo que siempre estemos todos juntos.

Todos se quedaron callados después de escuchar el último deseo, conscientes por vez primera que pronto tendrían que separarse para cumplir sus destinos.

-Podemos hacerlo-dijo Roberta con firmeza.

-El que?- preguntó Harry.

-Podemos hacer una promesa, aquí y ahora – respondió Roberta- no me importa lo que piense Yuan, yo me siento a gusto con todos ustedes y no creo que tengamos que separarnos.

-¿Y nuestros destinos?- Preguntó Huan Yue.

-Según lo que oí se trata de misiones – respondió Tae Woo- podemos acompañarnos y apoyarnos los unos a los otros hasta cumplir lo que tenemos designado. Creo que todo será más fácil si permanecemos juntos.

-Tienes razón!- dijo Harry con alegría.

-Yo estoy dispuesta a hacer la promesa- saltó Pema.

-Estás segura Pema, tú eres feliz aquí, tendrías que dejar a tu familia para seguir al grupo- le advirtió Roberta.

-Extrañaré a mis padres y hermanos, pero creo que los extrañaré más a ustedes si tengo que dejarlos- contestó Pema.

-Pues tu deseo se cumplió- dijo un alegre Michael- ya tienes un lugar muy especial en este grupo de discípulos.

-Yo también me uno a la promesa- dijo Venzo.

-Pero tú quieres ser sanador y ayudar a tu pueblo – cuestionó Tae Woo.

-Yo también percibo que mi destino está unido a todos ustedes, por algo me trajo hasta aquí- contestó con seguridad el mulato.

-Podemos formar una banda!- saltó Betty Lou- no me miren como si estuviera loca, todos somos músicos estupendos y podemos llamar a "nuestra banda" con el nombre de grupo que tenemos que escoger esta noche.

-Hey! No es una mala idea- dijo Harry- Jazmin también está de acuerdo, así todos pensarían que este año estuvimos estudiando en una Academia de Artes o algo así, será genial!

Todos terminaron por aprobar la idea y luego se pusieron a discutir el nombre de su futura banda, tenía que ser un nombre que no se pudiera relacionar con el Monasterio, pero que tuviera un significado especial para ellos.

Las sugerencias fueron de las más variadas y graciosas, como: "Los delirios de Yuan", expresada por Roberta, causando las risas de todos menos de Ji Hoo, quien miró a la chica con el ceño fruncido por insultar a su mentor. Después de unos cuarenta minutos de intercambio de ideas, escogieron un nombre sencillo pero atractivo: Leopardos y amapolas, Leopards and Poppies en inglés, en honor al principal depredador y la flor más hermosa, de las montañas que los habían cobijado.

Luego los iniciados se situaron de pie alrededor del fuego, extendieron sus manos derechas y dijeron solemnemente:

"_Prometemos seguir juntos para protegernos mutuamente, prometemos seguir juntos para cumplir más fácilmente nuestros destinos, prometemos seguir juntos para nunca volver a estar solos, pero sobre todo, prometemos seguir juntos porque así lo deseamos"._

Una bruma mágica descendió sobre los discípulos del Monasterio de los Elegidos, sellando la promesa grupal de lealtad y solidaridad, en sus jóvenes corazones.

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Christine C.**


	32. Para sanar hay que enfrentar el temor

**La autora de la historia es ****Hikarijoon, yo solo publico la historia aquí en Fanfiction para que la conozcan. Tengo permiso de la autora para realizarlo!**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Spoiler hasta el quinto libro, todos los personajes son propiedad de J.k. Rowling. Este fic es mi homenaje a Harry Potter y a las maravillosas horas de magia que viví leyendo sus aventuras.-**_

**AVISOS!**

**Esta historia es AU, relación Adulto-Menor, relación chico-chico…**

**Sin nada mas que decir, que disfruten de la historia!**

**¡NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR LA HISTORIA, PARA ASI SABER SI LES SIGUE GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA!**

**Capitulo 32**

Harry se dirigía a una de las salitas de descanso de las aulas de tecnología, tenía ganas de ver una película, estaba agotado por la hora de entrenamiento de Kung Fu que había tenido con Hiro. Notó que ya había gente adentro, pero no estaban viendo la televisión.

-No me importa, Pema!- gritó Betty Lou- No me importa si no completo mi entrenamiento de elegida, ni siquiera podemos hablar de este lugar a nadie, a quien le importa si no hago ese maldito ritual.

El –chico- que- vivió decidió hacer sentir su presencia, ya había tenido una mala experiencia por quedarse callado escuchando conversaciones de chicas.

-Que sucede?- Preguntó Harry, entrando a la habitación y preguntando a Roberta, quien también estaba presente.

-Que va ser?- Dijo con fastidio Roberta- Otra de las grandes ocurrencias de Yuan.

-No se trata de Yuan, Roberta- aclaró Pema- Esto lo han hecho todas las generaciones de Elegidos.

-Que tenemos que hacer?- preguntó Harry aprehensivo.

-El último viaje consiste en ir, en compañía de tres maestros, al lugar en el que el iniciado vivió el peor momento de su vida, el que le produjo más dolor o miedo. Comprendes?- dijo Roberta.

-Entiendo- dijo Harry pensativo.

-No, no comprendes nada – siguió implacable Roberta - Betty Lou deberá ir a esa casa de acogida en Nashville donde ese bastardo intentó violarla, lo mismo va para Ji Hoo en esa playa de Jeju, igual para Tae Woo en esa habitación donde la puta lo drogó y lo mismo va para ti en ese cementerio donde revivió ese ser.

-Bueno lo mío es discutible – dijo Harry cortando el dramatismo de Roberta- también puede ser el Departamento de Misterios donde mi padrino murió, o quizá ese bosque en Nepal donde Tae Woo rompió conmigo o…

El chico se calló cuando vio la expresión aturdida de Roberta, quien miraba hacia el umbral de la puerta, Harry se volteó y vio a Tae Woo que lo miraba con expresión horrorizada. El Chico coreano no dijo nada sólo salió corriendo. Harry lo persiguió y lo detuvo cuando este estaba por llegar a uno de los patios interiores.

-Tae Woo –dijo Harry casi sin aliento- Que fue lo que escuchaste?

-Que soy el culpable de uno de los recuerdos más dolorosos de tu vida- dijo el chico rompiendo a llorar.

-Tae Woo, por favor no llores- dijo Harry abrazando al chico- No voy a negar que me dolió mucho que no pudiéramos ser pareja, pero no lo dije por eso, en realidad era una mala ocurrencia para frenar un poco a Roberta.

-Pero yo no quiero que tengas un mal recuerdo de mí- insistió un sollozante Tae Woo- por eso me esforcé tanto cuando íbamos a hacer el amor por primera vez, quería que tuvieras una bella primera experiencia con el sexo, no como la mía.

Harry estrechó más a Tae Woo entre sus brazos, lo había lastimado sin querer, en su egoísmo por aferrarse a los días que vivieron juntos, había herido mucho a Tae Woo. Y lo peor, es que estaba ensuciando con culpa los recuerdos de Tae Woo sobre ese maravilloso viaje juntos.

-Perdóname Tae Woo – dijo bajito.

Tae Woo miró a Harry con sus ojos enrojecidos y húmedos, y le respondió:

-Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte.

-Sí que tienes- insistió Harry y siguió- Me comporté como un egoísta, eres mi primer amor, el primer chico que se fijó en mí como ser humano y no como una celebridad. Tu coraje durante el viaje y la forma en que decidiste arriesgar tu magia para ayudarme me conmovieron. Es natural que me doliera perderte. Por eso me aferré a los recuerdos de Nepal y egoístamente me regodeé en mi dolor y te hice daño. Perdóname.

-Te perdono si tú también lo haces- dijo firme Tae Woo- perdóname a mí y a ti mismo, volvamos a empezar.

-De acuerdo- dijo Harry sonriendo.

Luego se dirigieron al aula de tecnología para seguir discutiendo sobre los viajes de sanación del espíritu. Al llegar notaron que los otros discípulos se habían unido al grupo y todos tenían una actitud circunspecta. Harry y Tae Woo se miraron entre ellos al notar la tensión entre sus compañeros y entraron a la habitación.

-Lo que más me duele- empezó Betty Lou, rompiendo el silencio- es que pretenden que vaya a ese lugar sin mi hermano.

-Irán tres maestros Bet- dijo Michael tomando una de las manos de Betty Lou- eres una chica valiente y yo estaré esperándote cerca.

-Está bien, lo haré- dijo la chica suspirando y recostando su cabeza en el hombro de su hermano.

-Podemos apoyarte desde acá- propuso Tae Woo- los leopardos y las amapolas podemos meditar desde acá para darte fuerzas.

-Oye! Muy buena idea Tae Woo- dijo emocionado Michael y luego se dirigió a su hermana- ves cariño, no te preocupes, irán dos maestros, yo estaré esperándose cerca y nuestros compañeros estarán contigo en espíritu, no estarás sola.

A partir de ese día todos los iniciados estuvieron pendientes de los días señalados para los viajes de sanación del espíritu, los gemelos fueron los primeros en partir en compañía de los maestros Rosa, Hiro, Yuan y Mohamed.

Cuando volvieron, dos días después, parecían bastante aliviados. Michael tuvo que ir a la bodega del Bar de su Tío en Texas, donde este lo dejó encerrado cinco días sin comer, cuando sólo era un niño.

Harry también tenía experiencias similares con los Dursley, pero estaba seguro que la opción más segura para él, era definitivamente el lugar donde perdió a Sirius, eso marcó un antes y un después en su vida, tras esa experiencia abandonó su casa, a sus amigos, Hogwarts, sus buenas relaciones con Dumbledore, pero por lo menos había dejado atrás a Voldemort también.

Si algo había aprendido de la historia de Siddhartha es que no se puede escapar del sufrimiento y la única alternativa para ser felices era sentir verdadera compasión por los demás, Harry meditó mucho esos días, entrando varias horas en trance y pidiendo al universo que otorgara fuerza a sus amigos para enfrentar sus fantasmas.

Los siguientes en partir fueron Roberta, Santino, Mohamed y Yuan, cuando volvieron de Brooklyn - Nueva York, tras realizar el ritual de sanación del espíritu en el lugar donde su madre casi quema viva a Roberta, la joven estaba muy callada y cuando Jazmin se quedó a solas con ella, Roberta rompió a llorar en los brazos de su hermana.  
El siguiente en partir fue Ji Hoo, en compañía de Yuan, Pregna y Mohamed, todos los discípulos redoblaron sus horas de meditación para orar por él, lo veían tan frágil e indefenso. Pero no; Ji hoo volvió renovado, feliz, confiaba tanto en su mentor que se dejó guiar y enfrentó sus fantasmas con valentía.

Le siguió Pema, que para sorpresa de todos no tuvo que hacer ningún viaje, la niña había estado muy protegida por sus padres, los lamas de Taktsan, Yuan y Pregna toda su vida, por lo que su momento de mayor dolor fue una noche en su dormitorio del Monasterio, cuando llegó a la conclusión que no era aceptada por el resto de los discípulos.

Decir que todos estaban avergonzados por haberla ignorado, por no prestar atención a sus silencios, por verla solo como una linda figura de porcelana e incluso ser desdeñosos porque ella sí tuvo una infancia feliz. Nunca vieron a Pregna enojado antes, y nunca lo volverían a ver como estaba cuando supo del lugar para el ritual de sanación de Pema.

Desde ese día se propusieron ser más atentos con Pema, darle su lugar y no hacerse los duros porque ellos saben lo que es el sufrimiento y Pema no, sobre todo Roberta aprendió muy bien a tener en cuenta los sentimientos de los demás antes de hacer comentarios venenosos

Siguió Tae Woo, en compañía de Enmanuel, Mohamed y Yuan, al volver el chico coreano estaba tranquilo, pero al ver a Harry se quedó mirándolo hasta que este abrió los brazos sonriendo, Tae Woo no dudó un segundo en ir a abrazar a su amigo y decirle;

-Fue duro Harry, pero liberador.

-Estás bien?- preguntó preocupado Harry.

-Ahora sí- dijo el chico con afecto, estrechando el abrazo.

Venzo fue el siguiente iniciado en partir a su viaje de sanación del espíritu, pero antes de que este partiera con Yuan, Artemisa y Mohamed. Yuan le dijo a Harry, que él sería el siguiente, que debía estar preparado para ir al lugar donde el hombre perro partió al más allá.

Porque tendrían que entrar sin ser vistos al lugar señalado para el ritual, también le dijo que era conveniente que hablara con las dos personas que sabían de su condición, que era importante que estuvieran presentes, el lobo para sanar y hombre de ojos negros porque tiene una misión, un destino que cumplir.

Harry corrió a su cuarto como loco, su corazón rebotando de emoción, no entendía porque se sentía tan feliz, se suponía que debería estar perturbado por tener que regresar a ese lugar, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, redactó una carta y corrió en busca de Artemisa para consultarle algo antes de que esta partiera.

Un poco más tarde, a las ocho de la noche, hora local de Escocia, un oscuro profesor de pociones estaba revisando le remeza de poción crece-huesos que tenía que entregar a la enfermería del colegio donde dada clases, cuando se vio obligado a detener su labor porque un pergamino apareció en sus manos.

_Querido Profesor:_

_Volveré a Inglaterra! Pero sólo por pocas horas, dentro de ¡cuatro! días nos veremos, esté preparado, sólo Usted y Remus podrán verme antes de completar mi entrenamiento. Le volveré a escribir para darle datos más exactos para el encuentro._

_Nunca pensé que iba a estar tan emocionado por volver y, por extraño que parezca, creo que tiene que ver con usted._

_Harry_

_P.D.: Jazmin está muy feliz porque por fin va a conocerlo._

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Christine C.**


	33. No necesitas un ritual

**La autora de la historia es ****Hikarijoon, yo solo publico la historia aquí en Fanfiction para que la conozcan. Tengo permiso de la autora para realizarlo!**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Spoiler hasta el quinto libro, todos los personajes son propiedad de J.k. Rowling. Este fic es mi homenaje a Harry Potter y a las maravillosas horas de magia que viví leyendo sus aventuras.-**_

**AVISOS!**

**Esta historia es AU, relación Adulto-Menor, relación chico-chico…**

**Sin nada mas que decir, que disfruten de la historia!**

**¡NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR LA HISTORIA, PARA ASI SABER SI LES SIGUE GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA!**

**EN ESTE CAPITULO YA SE SABE QUIEN ES LA PAREJA DESTINADA DE HARRY/JAZMIN**

**Capitulo 33**

Los discípulos del Monasterio no comprendían el actual estado de ánimo de Harry, parecía ansioso, hasta feliz por tener que volver al lugar donde más sufrió. Tae Woo estaba preocupado y le transmitió su inquietud a Thathagat. Este le dijo que Harry estaba feliz porque se encontraría con una persona especial para él, pero que ni el mismo comprendía sus sentimientos. El espíritu de Tae Woo se llenó de esperanza, a lo mejor su gatito encontraría a su compañero.

El día esperado por Harry llegó, partió en compañía de Tathagat, Yuan y Mohamed, una mañana después de desayunar, camino a Timbu, desde donde tomarían un traslador diseñado por Artemisa que los trasportaría hasta Londres, una vez allí tenían que ingresar sin ser vistos al Departamento de Misterios del Ministerio de la Magia Inglés.

Al llegar a Londres, Mohamed aplicó sobre todos ellos unos encantamientos de glamour poderosísimos, ingresaron al Ministerio de la Magia por de la entrada para visitantes, entregaron unas varitas mágicas en el mostrador, dando nombres falsos. Las varitas registradas preparadas para la ocasión eran indetectables y sus huellas mágicas se borrarían del registro del Ministerio a los pocos minutos.

Nadie sabría que estuvieron allí, el encantamiento de Mohamed no sólo cambiaba sus apariencias, ni no que alteraba sus huellas mágicas, Harry daba gracias al cielo de que Mohammed sea de los buenos, que si no. Se dirigieron al ascensor sin mirar fijamente a nadie, abordaron el trasto y descendieron al nivel que correspondía al Departamento de Misterio, una vez allí esperaron la hora en que finalizaba el turno laboral de los empleados del Ministerio. Los mentores se sonreían entre ellos con complicidad  
Harry creía que se reían de él, por la ropa que Jazmin le había obligado a ponerse, diciendo que esa túnica les sentaría bien a ambos cuando tuviera que hacerse presente de golpe, ella sentía que tendría que hacerlo.

Era una túnica muy bella y combinaba con los ojos de Harry, verde con bordados negros. Los pantalones de seda negra que llevaba debajo también eran muy bonitos, ambas prendas fueron diseñadas y bordadas a mano por Pema. Realmente la chica tenía talento con la aguja.

La hora indicada llegó y Mohammed les aplicó un encantamiento desilusionador para que esperaran con las espaldas pegadas al muro de piedra de ese piso del Ministerio, a que los empleados del lugar se fueran a sus casas. Cuando por fin se quedaron solos, ingresaron por la puerta que daba entrada a la sala circular, con puertas totalmente iguales. Harry creyó que tendrían que revisar una por una las puertas de esa habitación, hasta encontrar la sala que buscaban, pero se equivocó.

Mohamed abrió sin dudar la puerta que correspondía a sala del arco roto que sostenía el velo andrajoso por el que cayó Sirius, y por primera vez, desde que supo que tendría que volver a ese lugar, Harry sintió temor.

El chico ingresó a la sala, tembloroso y agitado, no quería estar ahí, había sido una mala, muy mala idea ir ahí, allí no le esperaba nada bueno. Allí perdió su última oportunidad de tener una familia y escapar de los Dursley .En ese momento Harry no recordaba todo lo que vivió en el Monasterio, sólo recordaba el dolor de perder a su padrino.

Thathagat percibió enseguida el estado de retroceso que estaba experimentando su discípulo, tomó sus hombros suavemente y le dijo:

-Creo que es el momento que actives el traslador que le enviaste a tus amigos.

_Claro,_ recordó Harry. El traslador que Artemisa diseño y que Harry envió a Severus debía ser activado dentro de la sala en la que se encontraban para que estos pudieran venir. Ellos lo sacarían de ese horrible lugar.

Harry estaba tan nervioso que prefirió usar su varita para conjurar el hechizo que activaría el traslador que traería a Remus y a Severus.

-Afferte mihi illos amo (Tráeme a los que amo, en latín)- dijo Harry con decisión.

Y frente a ellos se hicieron presentes sus dos antiguos profesores. Remus no perdió el tiempo y corrió a abrazar a Harry.

-Cachorro!¡Que alegría verte!¡Estás más guapo que nunca! Cómo está Jazmin? Y Tae Woo? Créeme cachorro, yo no quería causarte ese sufrimiento…

-Ya lobo, déjalo respirar- dijo Severus, luego de recuperarse de la sorpresa de ver a Harry tan crecido y hermoso.

Harry se separó del abrazo de Remus y dirigió una sonrisa enorme a su profesor de pociones y dijo:

-Siempre tan alegre Profesor…- empezó Harry cuando tuvo que dejar de hablar porque su entidad femenina ocupó repentinamente su cuerpo.

-¡Es él!- gritó Jazmin, señalando con el dedo a Severus.

-Que sucede Jazmin - intervino Thathagat al escuchar el grito de la chica.

-Nuestro amado, el dueño de mi corazón, maestro Thathagat – respondió la chica.

-Jazmin, no es así como funciona esto, puede que tú sienta que él es tu pareja – explicó pacientemente el mentor- pero el primero debe aceptarlos ambos para que puedas establecer tu reclamo.

Severus miraba atónito a la joven que le había dicho que él era su pareja destinada, si eso era cierto, él, Severus Snape, era el hombre más afortunado del mundo, era quizá el hombre más afortunado del último milenio. Sí ese oriental creía que él era tan estúpido de rechazar al joven que le robaba el sueño desde hace meses, sumado a esa hermosa princesa a la que podría tener en sus brazos, una vez por semana, es que definitivamente ese mentor estaba loco.

-Perdón profesor- dijo Harry, quien volvió a hacerse presente muy sonrojado- Jazmin es un poco arrebatada, ella cree que usted podría querernos, pero no entiende que usted sólo me tolera.

-Lo que yo sentía por ti – empezó Severus- antes de recibir tu carta de despedida, ya no importa. Lo me vengo sintiendo por ti durante estos meses es lo que tiene que interesarte Harry.

Harry levantó la mirada conectando sus ojos verdes con los ojos negros del Profesor Snape, era la primera vez que Severus lo llamaba por su nombre, iba a preguntar algo, pero Jazmin estaba demasiado ansiosa por hablar con Severus y volvió a manifestarse.

-Tu no amas?!-preguntó con alegría la chica.

-Jazmin- dijo sonriendo Severus- hay un par de cosas que quiero aclarar con Harry, después te daré una respuesta, por favor.

-De acuerdo, pero antes tengo que hacer una cosa- dijo la chica y sacó el colgante que Malavica, la mujer naga, le entregó en Nepal. Se acercó a Severus, le pasó el cordel por el cuello y se apartó. Severus tomó entre sus dedos el colmillo de serpiente que colgaba sobre su pecho y miró interrogante a la joven.

-Es un colmillo de una serpiente muy antigua y famosa, y el cordel está hecho de cabellos de Naga – informó Jazmin y siguió – Es nuestra forma de protegerte a distancia, no debes quitártelo nunca, también es mi forma de reclamarte como nuestro, así que no puedes estar con nad…

-Jazmin!- saltó Harry volviendo a ocupar el cuerpo- El apenas está empezando a tolerarme!

-Yo hago mucho mal que tolerarte mi niño- dijo Severus mientras sujetaba los hombros de Harry con sus manos.

-Profesor- dijo Harry con fervor en la voz- no tiene que aceptarme por lo que Jazmin le dijo, sé que ella es muy bonita, pero también se verá obligado a convivir conmigo…

-Sí, Jazmin es muy bella, y llegaré a amarla con el tiempo, como una vez ame a tu madre- dijo Severus ganándose una mirada de sorpresa de Harry, quien no sabía de los sentimientos de su profesor hacia su madre- pero todavía no puedo quererla tanto como te quiero a ti.

Harry no lo podía creer, estaba profundamente aturdido por toda la información que pasaba por su cerebro, ahora comprendía porque ese impulso de escribirle al Profesor Snape cuando se sentía solo, porque pensaba más en él que en cualquiera de las otras personas que dejó atrás cuando partió al Monasterio. Era él, su futuro compañero de vida, la persona que lo había atormentado por años, era su compañero destinado.

-Tengo miedo- expresó Harry, eso era verdad, tenía miedo de que le rompieran el corazón de nuevo, porque sabía que si eso pasaba con el hombre que tenía frente a él, le costaría mucho más recuperarse.

-Harry, sé que no te merezco, te hice muchísimo daño, pero si en verdad soy tu pareja destinada- dijo Severus en tono de súplica- Déjame intentar hacerte feliz.

-Es que no lo merezco!- dijo Harry rompiendo en lágrimas y acordándose de Tae Woo agregó- Ya no soy virgen!

Severus reprimió una carcajada ante la inocencia del muchacho y le respondió:

-Eso no importa Harry, tú no sabías que yo sería tu compañero- y tomando el mentón del chico con una mano, elevando su rostro para que lo mirara a la cara, agregó con una sonrisa pícara- yo tampoco soy virgen.

En ese momento Jazmin decidió salir para aclarar algunos puntos con su amado.

-Ah sí? Y con quien has estado?- le preguntó con el ceño fruncido la chica, pero Harry volvió a presentarse y replicó.

-Jazmin! El profesor Snape es una persona mayor, no tiene por qué darnos un informe de su pasada vida amorosa.

Todos los que observaban el intercambio de Harry con su entidad femenina, estaban la mar de divertidos. Severus pensó que definitivamente nunca se aburriría con ellos dos en su vida.

-Harry, respóndeme- intervino Severus- crees que tu podrías aceptarme como tu compañero.

-Sí- dijo Harry con la cabeza agachada.

Severus de acercó al muchacho, volvió a tomar el mentón Harry con una mano, levantó la cabeza de chico y depositó en sus labios un casto beso. En ese momento una corriente de magia empezó a surgir de ambos, Jazmin se manifestó y besó a Severus, completando así el reclamo del Hermafromago.

Cuando la calma volvió al lugar los maestros y Remus empezaron a aplaudir con entusiasmo, felices porque todos sabían de la tristeza que invadió a Harry los últimos meses.

-Creo que ahora sí, podemos hacer el ritual de Remus, para luego regresar al Monasterio- dijo Yuan.

-De Remus?- preguntó Harry, tomando nuevamente posesión de su cuerpo.

-Sí muchacho, tu no necesitas de un ritual para limpiar el dolor que te produce este lugar- aclaró el viejo maestro- pues lo limpiaste de tus miedos al encontrar y aceptar a tu compañero aquí mismo. Nosotros vinimos a curar la culpa de lobo por no creer en la inocencia del hombre perro. Porque no nos dejas solo con tu amigo y aprovechas el tiempo para hablar con tu pareja?

-Si maestro- respondió Harry aceptando la mano que Severus le ofrecía y juntos salieron de la sala, dejando a Remus con los mentores del Monasterio.

Cuando estuvieron en la sala circular Severus conjuró un pequeño sofá de dos cuerpos, donde se sentaron a conversar.

-Supongo que no me puedes decir, dónde has estado todo este tiempo- empezó Severus.

-No profe…digo Severus, yo no puedo hablar de eso, pero no estaré ahí mucho tiempo más- explicó Harry y luego preguntó expectante- Me esperarás?

-Claro que te esperaré- respondió el mayor tomando al joven entre sus brazos- Te esperaré todo el tiempo que necesites.

-Debes cuidarte- Dijo Harry estrechando el abrazo- Ya no importa Dumbledore o Voldemort, tu vida es más importante para mí que esa estúpida guerra.

-Te prometo que tendré cuidado.

-Te enseñaré el hechizo que utilizo para enviarte mis cartas, sólo tienes que pensar en mi o en Jazmin y decir estas palabras: Judicia mea pessima, optimo animo (Te envío mis mejores intenciones en latín).

Severus conocía el encantamiento, pero lo había olvidado, ahora podría comunicarse con sus dos amores sin problema. Estaba tan feliz, ya había percibido el creciente afecto que encerraban las cartas de Harry, pero pensó que se trataría un cariño de tipo fraternal, él estaba dispuesto a aceptar cualquier tipo de lazo que Harry le quisiera ofrecer. Nunca pensó que tendría la suerte de tener su corazón.

No pudo aguantar más, tomó el rostro el muchacho y bajando la cabeza lo volvió a besar, pero ahora con toda la intensión de profundizar el beso y Harry le respondió con igual intensidad.

Hubieran seguido así si no fuera que Jazmin estaba haciéndose sentir desde adentro, ella también quería que Severus la besara, respetaría su turno de un día a la semana si no se tuvieran que separar tan pronto de su pareja, pero ahora estaba loca de ganas de recibir los besos de Severus.

Harry, algo enojado con Jazmin, tuvo que alejar su boca de la de Severus para decirle:

-Lo siento, pero Jazmin también quiere estar contigo y como tenemos que marcharnos pronto, insiste en estar presente.

Severus solo sonrió, viendo como la entidad femenina de Harry se hacía presente de nuevo.

-Escucha Severus Snape- dijo en tono de advertencia la chicha- Tienes que saber que soy bruja muy poderosa, eso quiere decir que la juerga se terminó para ti, nada de aprovechar nuestra ausencia para despedir tu soltería a lo grande.

-Faltaba más señorita – dijo Severus sin poder dejar de sonreír- Le prometo que les guardaré absoluta fidelidad.

-Más te vale- replicó Jazmin y preguntó- A ti no te repugna tocar a una mujer verdad?

-Depende- dijo Severus, adoptando un falso aire de seriedad – Si es un sapo feo como Umbrigde seguro que sí, pero tratándose de una chica tan bella como tú, no creo que vaya a tener ningún problema en hacer más que sólo tocarte.

La chica se sonrojó al escuchar la respuesta de Severus, era perfecto, quería a Harry, gustaba de Jazmin, era un hombre maduro y guapo, desearía que no tengamos que volver tan pronto al Monasterio, pensó la chica.

Severus tomó el rostro de la princesita que se sentaba a su lado y besó sus labios con ternura, ella era fuerte pero también frágil, se notaba que la habían herido, pero él se encargaría de protegerla, pues ella era a su vez, la protectora de su niño adorado.  
Lastimosamente para los recién descubiertos compañeros de vida, llegó la hora de las despedidas. Harry volvió a su cuerpo para despedirse de Remus y de su amado, luego de que Jazmin lo hiciera y activó el traslador que llevaría a Remus y Severus, de vuelta a la casa de este último.

Cuando los dos hombres llegaron, Remus estaba muy contento por su cachorro y no pudo evitar fastidiar a Severus diciendo:

-Severitus, me parece que ahora vas a tener que empezar a hacer ejercicios y tomar pociones vigorizantes para estar en forma, lo necesitaras para satisfacer las necesidades de no uno, sino dos jóvenes hormonales.

-Cállate Lobo – dijo Severus sin inmutarse, estaba demasiado feliz, pero replicó sólo para tener la última palabra- Lo que pasa es que te mueres de envidia, tu oriental es sólo uno, y yo podré disfrutar de dos amantes.

Harry estaba muy feliz, se sentía completo, ya no tenía que esperar para saber quién era su compañero, lo conocía desde que tenía once años y ahora le gustaba, vaya que le gustaba. Por eso al llegar al Monasterio, entro corriendo y al ver a Tae Woo gritó:

-Tae Woo! Lo encontré!

Tae Woo volteó la vista y vio la sonrisa radiante de Harry, sintió como si un enorme peso desapareciera de su corazón, lo había entendido, por fin su gatito había encontrado a su amado.

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Christine C.**


	34. Felices en nuestra rutina habitual

**La autora de la historia es ****Hikarijoon, yo solo publico la historia aquí en Fanfiction para que la conozcan. Tengo permiso de la autora para realizarlo!**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Spoiler hasta el quinto libro, todos los personajes son propiedad de J.k. Rowling. Este fic es mi homenaje a Harry Potter y a las maravillosas horas de magia que viví leyendo sus aventuras.-**_

**AVISOS!**

**Esta historia es AU, relación Adulto-Menor, relación chico-chico…**

**Sin nada mas que decir, que disfruten de la historia!**

**¡NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR LA HISTORIA, PARA ASI SABER SI LES SIGUE GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA!**

**Capitulo 34**

Una vez finalizados los viajes de sanación del espíritu, la vida en el Monasterio de los Elegidos volvió a la calma; las clases, los entrenamientos, las sesiones de meditación, los ejercicios de práctica de la banda Leopards and Poppies y las horas de esparcimiento en las salas de tecnología, llenaban las horas de los discípulos.  
Si por Harry fuera, le pediría a Severus y a Remus que se vinieran a vivir con él al Monasterio, así su vida sería completamente feliz, como extrañaría esos muros que lo protegieron durante sus meses de transición, a los sabios maestros, tan pendientes de las necesidades de los jóvenes que tenían a su cargo y sobre todo, como extrañaría a su mentor, ojalá siguieran en contacto cuando se tuviera que marchar a cumplir su destino.

Pero ahora es momento de disfrutar, pensaba Harry, todavía faltan tres meses para despedirse de ese lugar y pensaba vivirlos a fondo. De momento todos los discípulos estaban departiendo en la sala de esparcimiento, escuchando country, porque era el turno de los gemelos de escoger la música.

Tae Woo estaba muy contento por Harry, volvió a ser el chico dulce y alegre de antes del viaje a Nepal, era tan divertido verlo enamorado que no pudo evitar provocarlo un poquito:

-Harry- dijo Tae Woo con tono de picardía - te das cuenta que ahora no vas a poder fastidiarme diciendo que me gustan los viejos? Tu amado tiene la misma edad que Remus y es varios años mayor que Ryu Jin- Terminó con sorna el chico coreano refiriéndose a su primer amante.

-Cállate- espetó Harry- Severus…es Severus.

Tae Woo explotó en carcajadas al oír la respuesta de su amigo, mientras a su lado se oyó un hondo suspiro proveniente de Betty Lou.

-Les envidio a morir- dijo la chica rubia.

-Yo también- dijo Pema

-Tú- dijo Betty Lou mirando a Pema- tienes a mi hermano babeando atrás de ti.

-Michael es muy guapo- aclaró Pema- pero no lo veo como pareja.

-Como me ves entonces?- preguntó dolido Michael.

-Tú eres mi mejor amigo- dijo Pema como si fuera obvio- el único que no me trata como una niña pequeña.

-Cambiaremos- dijo Roberta con falso aire de sabiduría- tu crecerás y cambiaremos, pero en el fondo nadie quiere dejarte crecer, tu eres la persona más bella y pura que conocemos, no queremos que cambie eso.

-Gracias Roberta- dijo conmovida Pema.

-Pero que conste que yo sigo siendo tu mejor amigo- aclaró Michael.

-Claro que sí Michael- dijo Pema ampliando su sonrisa.

-Por favor Michael! Ya te pareces a Ji hoo- dijo Roberta.

-Oye! Por qué dices eso- protestó el aludido.

-Por nada cariño, pero el que escribió Otelo seguro se inspiró en un antepasado tuyo.

Los que entendieron la referencia literaria que hizo Roberta estallaron en carcajadas, lo que no; pidieron explicaciones y se rieron después.

-Pero estábamos hablando del novio de Harry- interrumpió Betty Lou.

-No- negó Harry- no estábamos hablando de él.

-Vamos Harry- Insistió la rubia- háblanos de él. Es guapo?

-Olvídalo Betty Lou, no soltará la sopa- dijo Roberta- mejor esperemos al jueves y Jazmin nos hablará con pelos y señales sobre su nuevo amor. No te acuerdas como hablaba de Venzo.

-Roberta te advierto que puedo sentir el enfado de Jazmin en mi interior, Así que mejor, Cállate!- advirtió Harry.

-Ay gatito por favor – dijo Roberta- Venzo sólo fue algo pasajero en la vida de Jazmin.

-Gracias por lo que me toca Roberta- dijo incisivo Venzo.

-Por favor Venzo, estás buenísimo, te lo digo yo que soy gay- replicó con desparpajo Roberta- No te faltará quien te consuele.

-Yo, a la que me muero por conocer es a la futura pareja de Roberta- dijo Ren.

-A ver qué hechizo le lanzamos para que no salga corriendo- Dijo Huan Yue.

Desatando las risotadas de todos, incluida Roberta.

-Vamos Harry, dinos si Severus es guapo- volvió a insistir Betty Lou.

-Es un hombre muy interesante- dijo condescendiente Harry.

-Ahí tiene tu repuesta Betty Lou- dijo Venzo y agregó- no es guapo.

-No es cierto, si lo es!- saltó Harry cayendo en la trampa de Venzo- Tienes unos ojos negros preciosos, besa como los dioses, es alto, fuerte, inteligente y valiente, él es el hombre con más coraje que conocí en mi vida. Es mucho más que guapo, Severus es genial!

Luego Harry se percató de que cayó en el juego de sus compañeros que lo provocaron para que defendiera a Severus y les diga todo lo que querían saber sobre él. El pobre chico se sonrojó cuando recordó la parrafada de loas a su amado que soltó de golpe.  
Todos contuvieron las carcajadas al ver primero la actitud enfurruñada de Harry, seguido de su furioso sonrojo cuando descubrió que cayó en la trampa.

-Me alegro por ti, Harry- dijo conciliadora Pema- Te lo mereces.

-Gracias Pema.

Y así siguieron hasta la hora nocturna de meditación, después fueron al comedor a cenar, donde continuaron bromeando y riendo hasta que se despidieron para dormir.  
Harry acarició a sus mascotas, Layla ya estaba tan grande como Hegwind, luego se puso su pijama y se sentó a escribir a Severus. Hacía eso, todas las noches desde que supo que él era su pareja destinada, sus cartas eran más largas que antes y siempre recibía su respuesta a la mañana siguiente, apenas despertaba.

Esa noche tenía muchas ganas de escribirle, estuvo pensando en él todo el día, mientras cumplía con su rutina en el Monasterio. Por lo que empezó:

_Querido Severus:_

_No es mucho lo que puedo contarte desde ayer, pero he pensado en ti todo el día, y no quería acostarme sin decirte que te extraño. Parece tonto, apenas te vi un par de horas, y ahora siento como si te hubiera amado toda mi vida._

_Bueno, te conozco desde que tenía once años, pero ahora todo es tan diferente, realmente tengo sentimientos encontrados, por un lado quiero terminar con mi entrenamiento lo antes posible para estar a tu lado._

_Pero por otro, me duele tener que irme de este lugar que me cobijo en mi momento de mayor desesperación. Algún día, cuando seas mi esposo, podré hablarte de este sitio, de lo bello y maravillosos que es. Por ahora me toca disfrutar el tiempo que me quede aquí._

_Pero no te preocupes, amor mío, disfrutaré sanamente y no haré ninguna tontería, ni me pondré en riesgo. Así que no tienes que llenar tus cartas de advertencias, me cuidaré y cuidaré a Jazmin, te lo prometo._

_Por aquí todo sigue bien, aunque estamos preocupados por la salud de uno de nuestros maestros, padece de una enfermedad degenerativa que está consumiendo su magia poco a poco. Mohamed, a quien ya conociste, y otra maestra que es una sanadora, hacen todo lo pueden. Pero el pobre ya es un anciano y solo esperamos que pueda estar con nosotros hasta que tengamos que marcharnos._

_Eso es todo lo que puedo contarte mi amor, espero que estés bien y también te pido que recuerdes que para Jazmin y para mi tú, lo eres todo, prométeme otra vez que te cuidaras._

_Te quiere_

_Harry_

**¿Qué les pareció? Muchas gracias a todas las personas que se toman un poquito de su tiempo para leer y comentar esta historia**

**Christine C.**


	35. Inicio del ultimo mes de clases

**La autora de la historia es ****Hikarijoon, yo solo publico la historia aquí en Fanfiction para que la conozcan. Tengo permiso de la autora para realizarlo!**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Spoiler hasta el quinto libro, todos los personajes son propiedad de J.k. Rowling. Este fic es mi homenaje a Harry Potter y a las maravillosas horas de magia que viví leyendo sus aventuras.-**_

**AVISOS!**

**Esta historia es AU, relación Adulto-Menor, relación chico-chico…**

**Sin nada mas que decir, que disfruten de la historia!**

**¡NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR LA HISTORIA, PARA ASI SABER SI LES SIGUE GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA!**

**Capitulo 35**

Los exámenes de fin de año en el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts empezarían en pocos días, para alivio del Director, quien no veía la hora de que ese período escolar llegara a su fin. Ese año había sido más complicado que el aquel en que se reabrió la Cámara de los Secretos y Harry acabó con el basilisco que se encontraba en su interior.

Lo único bueno de ese año fue la calma reinante en el Mundo Mágico en general, debido a la casi nula actuación de los mortífagos de Voldemort. Aunque todos sospechaban que se trataba de una etapa de calma antes de la tormenta en la presente guerra, por lo menos no hubo pérdidas de vidas humanas, reflexionaba Dumbledore.

Además, había tenido éxito en la destrucción de la diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw, convertida en un horrocrux de Voldemort, eso siempre lo animaba, cuando las cosas en Hogwarts salían de su control.

También le hacía feliz, la supuestamente secreta relación sentimental entre Remus y Severus, esos dos no engañaban a nadie, las miradas de alegría y complicidad entre sus muchachos no había pasado desapercibida para ningún miembro de la Orden del Fénix. Para desgracia de Nimphadora Tonks, quien estaba perdidamente enamorada de Remus y, por eso, odiaba a Severus.

Pero el comportamiento de muchos alumnos de Hogwarts, empañaba las pocas alegrías que tuvo ese año. Se vio en la obligación de suspender a Ginevra Weasley, para no tener que expulsarla como la misma Minerva sugirió con pesar. Lamentó mucho tener que dar un informe a Molly y a Arthur sobre la conducta impropia de su hija en el colegio.

La pobre Molly salió de su despacho echa un mar de lágrimas y culpando a Harry por el comportamiento de su hija menor. Esto molestó al propio Dumbledore, parecía que esa mujer había tejido en su cabeza planes de matrimonio entre su hija y Harry, pero francamente el chico merecía algo mejor.

Habían hecho la vista gorda por meses, sobre los rumores que circulaban por Hogwarts, pero cuando Hermiones Granger informó sobre la presencia de hongos alucinógenos dentro de la sala común de Griffindor, la caja de Pandora se abrió. La chica Weasley no sólo era responsable del ingreso de la droga en el colegio, sino que era la encargada de una red de venta y distribución de la sustancia, altamente adictiva. También se encontraron fotografías mágicas en su cuarto, que eran la prueba que faltaba para certificar el rumor de las fiestas negras que la chica organizaba en la Sala de Menesteres.

Ella había culpado a Draco Malfoy, sobre ese particular, pero el muchacho negó todo, afirmando que sí había participado en dichas fiestas, pero sólo porque fue invitado a asistir y que no tenía nada que ver con su organización. Y dado que el chico había mejorado en los estudios, no les quedó otra que creerle.

Otro que estaba contento por el próximo final del año lectivo, era Severus Snape. Pero su alegría nada tenía que ver con Hogwarts, estaba feliz porque era el hombre con más suerte del mundo, y porque pronto se reuniría, con el dueño o mejor dicho, los dueños de su corazón, reflexionaba el Profesor de pociones al pensar en Harry y Jazmin.

Las cartas de sus amores eran cada vez más dulces y afectuosas, Harry se contenía un poco al expresar su cariño, pero Jazmin era más arrebatada y efusiva. De todas maneras le gustaban los dos, eran similares, pero diferentes y, lo mejor de todo, es que ambos era suyos.

Estaba especialmente inspirado esa noche, hacía pocos minutos había terminado de re-leer la última carta de Harry, era su turno de contestar y sabía que por la diferencia de horarios, Harry recibiría su repuesta en el momento de despertar para iniciar su día.  
Se sentó en su escritorio y empezó la misiva que enviaría a su pareja.

_Querido amor:_

_No te imaginas como pienso en ti y en Jazmin todo el tiempo, hasta el viejo comecaramelos se dio cuenta de mi expresión de idiota enamorado, pero descuida, está convencido de que estoy en pareja con el lobo, por lo que Remus y yo decidimos dejarlo que piense lo que quiera, a fin de que no sospeche nada sobre tu intervención en el asunto._

_No te pongas celoso mi vida, ese licántropo no volverá a sacarte a tu pareja, yo soy sólo tuyo y de Jazmin. Trato de no hacer diferencias entre ustedes dos, pero no puedo negar que te extraño más a ti, pero sólo porque te vi crecer y ahora no puedo dejar de admirar, al maduro y hermoso joven en el que te convertiste en tan pocos meses.__  
__Las cosas en Hogwarts están mejor por suerte, desde la suspensión de Ginevra Weasley la calma volvió al colegio. Sé que lamentarás lo que le pasó a la hermana menor de tu antiguo mejor amigo, pero créeme cuando te digo que se merecía que la expulsaran._

_Me dijiste en una de tus cartas que a ti siempre te pareció que esa chica era de cascos ligeros y que no te sorprende su actual reputación de "La Furcia de Hogwarts", pero de ser una chica fácil a una distribuidora de drogas en la escuela, es dar un salto muy grande de la escala de la inmoralidad a la delincuencia._

_Por otra parte te comento de Colin Creevey volvió al colegio, estuvo bien un tiempo, mi amor. Pero después cayó en las garras de Draco Malfoy, fue su pareja un par de semanas y luego fue abandonado, por lo que volvió a entrar en depresión. Ahora es visitado una vez por semana por un psicomago acá en la escuela, pues no es conveniente que vuelva a su casa porque se acercan los exámenes finales._

_En cuanto a Draco Malfoy, no te enfurruñes mi vida, sé que el chico no te cae bien, pero su bienestar es mi responsabilidad. Te cuento que mejoró sus notas gracias a las horas de estudio que le impuse como castigo, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de su comportamiento._

_Te conté de las fotografías de los bacanales organizados por la menor de los Weasley, lo que no te escribí es que en esas fotografías aparecían casi todos los alumnos de Slytering de sexto y séptimo año, entre ellos Draco, a quien tuve que despojar de su insignia de prefecto por este y otros incidentes. Fue un verdadero bochorno para mi casa en particular y para la reputación de Hogwarts en general._

_En fin, mi niño precioso, me alegro tanto de que tú no estuvieras presente para ver en lo que se había convertido tu antiguo colegio, tu eres demasiado inocente y dulce para estar metido entre esa panda de degenerados. No quiero imaginarme las reacciones de esos esclavos de sus hormonas si vieran a la hermosa princesa que habita en tu interior._

_Por el lado de tus viejos amigos, te cuento que Ronald está mejor, se que lamentaste mucho saber que a principio de año estaba muy decaído pero ahora que frecuenta mucho la compañía de Neville Longbotton y Luna Lovegood, parece más animado. Yo creo que esos tres aun te siguen esperando._

_Para terminar de contarte sobre las peripecias de Hogwarts, te informo que la señorita Granger fue la que descubrió el tráfico de drogas dentro del colegio, informó a Mc Gonagall de ese hecho, ganando por su actuación 100 puntos para Griffindor y asegurando su futuro puesto de Premio Anual, a pesar de su renuncia a su puesto de Prefecta a principios del año lectivo._

_Granger estaba orgullosa de sí misma por haber hecho lo correcto acusando a su compañera, pero no contó con encontrarse frente a Molly Weasley después de hacerlo, cuando esta última había acudido a Hogwarts para ser informado junto con su esposo, sobre la mala conducta de su hija menor._

_La mujer, al ver a Granger paseando tranquilamente frente a lago, corrió a su encuentro y le propinó una fuerte bofetada, la llamó traidora y, por increíble que parezca te acusó a ti, si a ti mi amor, del cambio que sufrió su hija este año. No te miento, fui testigo visual de la reacción de esa energúmena._

_Sé que lamentas todo esto que te escribo, eres demasiado noble para desear mal a nadie, pero te juré mantenerte al tanto de todo lo que ocurre a mí alrededor, sin maquillar la verdad para que las noticias te sean leves. Ojalá pudiera decirte que todo está bien._

_Con respecto al Señor Oscuro, no hay mucho que contar, sigue empecinado en encontrar la manera de recuperar su rostro humano, no sé que le ocurrió hace unos ocho meses, pero ya no es el mismo de antes._

_Pero no debemos bajar la guardia, cuando encuentre lo que busca o, en caso contrario, se canse de su investigación, atacará con más intensidad sólo para demostrar que sigue vivo. Yo lo estimulo a seguir buscando, le busco libros antiguos y varias veces le di a entender que es mucho mejor tener un rostro hermoso para conseguir más seguidores a su causa._

_Hablando de los mortífagos, sucedió algo gracioso con Lucius Malfoy, resulta que mi seudo – amigo aristócrata sangrepura también notó los cambios en mi durante este año, y también llegó a la conclusión de que estaba enamorado, pero al igual que Dumbledore se equivocó de persona._

_Lo que pasa mi amor, es que desde que recibí tu primera carta percibí la confianza y velado afecto que me profesabas, y me sentí tan afortunado que no pude disimular ese sentimiento de satisfacción. Te das cuenta de que ya te amaba sin darme cuenta?__  
__A lo que iba, el caso es que Lucius reflexionó sobre mi cambio y pensó que la dueña de mi corazón era una joven mortífaga, recién ingresada a las filas del Señor Oscuro, de nombre Pandora Urquhart. No sé porque sacó esa conclusión, te juro mi vida que no hice nada para que piense eso así que deja esa cara de sospecha y para de refunfuñar, lo que sí sé, es que mi supuesta relación con ella, despertó el interés de Malfoy en la joven._

_La sedujo, se acostó con ella y vino a restregármelo en las narices, no te imaginas las ganas que tenía de reírme en su cara pero me contuve a tiempo. Le aclaré a Lucius que yo nunca había tenido nada que ver con ella, si bien sentía cierto interés (te aclaro que mentí así que por favor dile a Jazmin que no se altere) y acusé a Malfoy de mal amigo. Desde entonces, para seguir la charada, no le dirijo la palabra, pero muero de risa al ver su mirada maliciosa como diciéndome "Te la quité"._

_Bueno amor mío, debo terminar esta carta, pero no puedo despedirme sin decirte que TE AMO, que no puedo dejar de pensar en ambos y que te añoro con cada fibra de mi ser._

_Severus._

**¿Qué les pareció? Muchas gracias a todas las personas que se toman un poquito de su tiempo para leer y comentar esta historia**

**Christine C.**


	36. La Estela del Destino

**La autora de la historia es ****Hikarijoon, yo solo publico la historia aquí en Fanfiction para que la conozcan. Tengo permiso de la autora para realizarlo!**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Spoiler hasta el quinto libro, todos los personajes son propiedad de J.k. Rowling. Este fic es mi homenaje a Harry Potter y a las maravillosas horas de magia que viví leyendo sus aventuras.-**_

**AVISOS!**

**Esta historia es AU, relación Adulto-Menor, relación chico-chico…**

**Sin nada mas que decir, que disfruten de la historia!**

**¡NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR LA HISTORIA, PARA ASI SABER SI LES SIGUE GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA!**

**Capitulo 36**

El cumpleaños del maestro Pregna se acercaba y los discípulos del Monasterio de los Elegidos decidieron hacer algo especial para esa fecha, ya sabían que al anciano le quedaba poco tiempo de vida y querían hacerlo feliz durante sus últimos días. Como al maestro le gustaba la música habían preparado unos números musicales para animar la cena especial que harían los cocineros esa noche. Sería también su despedida para el alegre mago, que fue para todos ellos más un abuelo que un maestro

Preparar ese espectáculo también les servía a los chicos para distraer un poco la tristeza, pero Pema tenía que secar sus lágrimas de vez en cuando, mientras cosía el vestuario para la función. Todos le prestaban atención ahora, los chicos eran más gentiles y le pasaban pañuelos cuando notaban sus lágrimas, luego le sonreían y ella recuperaba su sonrisa. Las chicas eran especialmente cariñosas con Pema, pues ella conocía a Pregna desde niña y perderlo sería muy doloroso para la joven.

Ren pasaba mucho más tiempo con su mentor, Pregna era como un padre para Edward, trataba de distraerlo entrenando duelo con él o simplemente estando en silencio a su lado. Ji Hoo, por primera vez, no manifestó ningún tipo de celos por no pasar tanto tiempo con Ren, comprendía las intenciones de su pareja y aprovechaba su ausencia para estar con Yuan.

Todos, en cierta forma se habían acercado más a sus mentores, Thathagat llegó incluso a llorar en los brazos de Harry, cuando se enteró que ya no se podía hacer nada para alargar la vida de Pregna. El chico se sorprendió al principio, pero enseguida estrechó más fuerte a su maestro y también descargo su tristeza, no sólo por la muerte inminente de Pregna, también le dolía tener que despedirse de Thathagat muy pronto. Estaban en pleno ensayo general de los números artísticos que prepararon, en ese momento Tae Woo estaba haciendo un solo de Danza, Harry daba gracias al cielo porque ya había encontrado a su pareja, sino esa noche, luego de ver bailar a su ex, tendría que aliviar una potente erección. Y parece que no era el único que pensaba así.

-Increíble Tae Woo – dijo Venzo cuando el número terminó, y agregó- Te juro que verte bailar así me hace replantearme seriamente mi orientación sexual.

-Él es mío!- saltó Harry, y luego de ver las caras sorprendidas de los presentes se corrigió- Perdón, de Remus.

-Que no se supone que tienes un novio al que amas?- preguntó incisivo Venzo.

-Sí, yo amo a Severus- dijo decidido y poniendo un tono de advertencia agregó- pero Tae Woo fue mi primer amor y apenas estoy aceptando que esté con Remus, así que si tienes problemas para definir si te gustan los chicos o no, vete a buscar respuestas a otro lado.

-Mi héroe- dijo dramáticamente Tae Woo abrazando a Harry.

-Vaya! – dijo Roberta – parece que la celotipia extrema de Ji Hoo es contagiosa.

-Por qué siempre te metes conmigo, Roberta?- dijo Ji Hoo haciendo un puchero.

-Porque me encanta la cara de bebé que pones cuando te enojas- respondió con desparpajo la chica- Pero volviendo al punto, pobre Severus, anoche Jazmin me leyó una carta que le estaba por enviar a su amorcito y estaba llena de advertencias, definitivamente mi hermana te supera Ji Hoo o quizá es la distancia lo que la pone loca.

-Roberta, eres consciente de que Jazmin recuerda todo lo que Harry escucha verdad?- preguntó Ren.

-Por supuesto, es más, le dije que era una exagerada, que el pobre hombre se va a cansar de ella antes de conocerla bien.

-En serio crees eso?- preguntó preocupado Harry.

-A lo mejor, pero no tienes que preocuparte, según lo que me contó Jazmin el tipo está loco por ti- respondió Roberta- sólo no seas igual que ella para compensar un poco sus arrebatos de celos.

-Gracias Roberta- dijo Harry con sinceridad.

-Ay cariño, tú recuerdas todo lo hablo con Jazmin, manejas más información que yo – dijo la chica con expresión de fastidio- que más necesitas para estar seguro que el hombre te ama.

-Pero no quiero que rechace a Jazmin- explico Harry.

-A Jazmin déjamela a mí- le tranquilizó Roberta.

-Roberta, ya lo dejaste inquieto- le reprendió Ji Hoo y dirigiéndose a su hermano agregó- No te preocupes Harry, Ren tiene mucha paciencia con eso de los celos, seguro puede darle clases a Severus.

Las carcajadas de todos estallaron después de la intervención de Ji Hoo, él pequeño príncipe en su afán de tranquilizar a su alma gemela, había reconocido abiertamente que era muy celoso sin querer.

-Eres un sol, mi príncipe- dijo riendo Ren, para luego abrazar con fuerza a su pareja, quien le correspondió al abrazo, mirando perplejo a sus compañeros sin entender el motivo de las risotadas.

Estaban a punto de decidir que iban a hacer esa noche en las salas de esparcimiento cuando sintieron la presencia de Yuan, Roberta enseguida entró en alerta, el maestro tenía cara de que iba a decir algo que movilizaría las emociones de todos y no se equivocaron:

-Las fechas para las lecturas de sus Estelas del Destino han sido fijadas- dijo Yuan con solemnidad.

-Cuando empezamos maestro- preguntó respetuosamente Ji Hoo.

-Ahora- le respondió su mentor- y tú has sido elegido para ser el primero en oír tu destino. Acompáñame por favor.

Ji hoo, blanco como el papel y tembloroso como un hoja, siguió a su maestro fuera de la habitación. Cuando ambos se perdieron de vista, todos exhalaron el aire que, sin querer, habían retenido, luego miraron preocupados a Ren.

-Maldito Yuan!- saltó Roberta, ganándose miradas exasperadas de sus compañeros- no me miren así, podría habernos avisado antes para que estemos preparados, no vieron la cara de Ji Hoo, cuando se lo llevaba con él? Parecía un fantasma el pobrecito.

-Ya basta Roberta- intervino Tae Woo- no ves cómo está Ren?

El pobre Ren, no estaba mejor que Ji Hoo, su destino debía estar unido a su pareja, pero lo que más le angustiaba era no poder acompañar a su príncipe durante la lectura.

-Tranquilos- dijo Pema- me parece que el mayor temor que todos tenemos es que nos toque destinos separados, o me equivoco?

Todos se quedaron pensativos luego de las palabras de Pema, y luego afirmaron con las cabezas, instando a la joven a continuar hablando.

-Eso no va a pasar, las estelas se lee en el orden de prioridad de las misiones de las que habló Tae Woo- respondió Pema.

-Entonces a quien debemos ayudar primero a cumplir su destino es a Ji Hoo? – preguntó Venzo, adivinando lo que Pema quería dar a entender.

-Así es- respondió la chica- Debemos saber cuánto antes en que consiste su destino.

-Ojalá no se superpongan los destinos o misiones, lo que sea- dijo Roberta – No quiero tener que separarme de ninguno de ustedes.

-No lo creo, hablé con el maestro Pregna y dice que por lo general los grupos de iniciados se mantienen unidos, que la Montaña afianza los vínculos, por eso estaban tan alegres cuando tuvieron tantos iniciados este año – explicó Pema.

Las palabras de Pema, los dejaron tranquilos con respecto a una posible separación, pero también los puso más ansiosos por el resultado de la lectura de la estela de Ji Hoo.

Unas horas más tarde el chico entró a la habitación donde los esperaban sus compañeros, estaba bastante tranquilo, incluso parecía contento. Ren lo tomó entre sus brazos y luego de darle un cálido beso en los labios, lo llevó hasta un sofá para que se sentara a su lado.

-Cómo te fue Ji hoo?- preguntó Huan Yue.

-Bien, fue bastante sencillo en realidad, solo debo casarme con un extranjero, abdicar al trono de mi Reino y en un plazo de 5 años debo embarazarme y dar a luz al verdadero Heredero del Reino del Goryeo, parece que mi hermano no podrá tener un hijo varón- respondió de corrido Ji Hoo.

Todos suspiraron aliviados, no era una misión muy difícil de cumplir, podrían ayudarlo a cumplirla en el plazo de un mes, o menos, todo dependía del protocolo del Reino de Ji Hoo.

-Ah, me olvidaba- dijo Ji Hoo- mañana será la lectura de tu estela Harry, pero no te preocupes, no es diferente a la vez que te dijeron de tu legado.

-Casi preferiría no haberlo sabido hasta mañana- dijo Harry y dirigiéndose a Roberta agregó- Ya vez Roberta lo que hizo Yuan no fue tan malo, yo no podré dormir esta noche de la ansiedad.

-Otra vez se metió con mi mentor?- preguntó Ji Hoo con el ceño fruncido.

-Cariño- dijo conciliadora Roberta- Tenías que ver tu expresión de cachorrito asustado, cuando ibas con tu mentor a la lectura de tu estela, no me culpes por criticar a Yuan por su falta de tacto.

Todos se rieron de la respuesta de Roberta, menos Ji Hoo. Pero sirvió para aliviar la tensión del momento. Luego, como estaban demasiados ansiosos para concentrarse en una película, decidieron por unanimidad que lo mejor era descargarse con una sesión de ensayo de la banda.

Harrý pensó que no dormiría esa noche, pero se equivocó, la magia de la montaña lo fue dejando somnoliento y apenas terminó de enviar una carta a Severus, cayó dormido hasta la mañana siguiente.

Durante la siguiente jornada, entrenó Kung Fu, estudió coreano, practicó legeremancia con su mentor, ensayó con los leopardos la coreografía grupal que preparó Tae Woo y escuchó un solo de cítara increíblemente ejecutado por Pema. Sin darse cuenta llegó la noche y Thathagat vino a buscarlo para oír la lectura de su estela.

Siguió a su maestro hasta una habitación donde los esperaban Mohamed, Pregna y Yuan, este último sostenía la Estela de Harry, se trataba de un tablilla de piedra forma rectangular, de unos 30 centímetros de ancho, 40 de largo y un grosor de 5 centímetros, unos de sus lados estaba lleno de caracteres tallados en sanscrito. Harry tomó asiento y miró con curiosidad su estela.

-Bien Harry- empezó Mohamed- estoy seguro que sabes que no todo tu destino está escrito en esta estela.

-Sí, maestro – dijo Harry- según Tae Woo se trata de misiones o algo así.

-Algo así- respondió enigmático Yuan- pero no es obligatorio que las cumplas.

-Yo quisiera intentarlo maestro, soy un Elegido- respondió Harry con firmeza- si el Destino y la Magia me lo encomiendan, es mi deber hacerlo.

-Has sido entrenado para cumplir con esta misión, no irás solo o desprotegido, los destinos de tus compañeros están muy ligados los unos a los otros, ya lo descubrirás con el tiempo. Una prueba de ello es la pareja de Tae Woo – le explicó Yuan.

-Créeme Harry – intervino Thathagat – si están juntos aquí hoy es porque los necesitas y ellos a ti, Ji Hoo puede sufrir un atentado cuando vaya a su Reino para abdicar al trono y casarse con Ren.

-¡Nadie tocará a mi príncipe!¡No lo permitiré!- reaccionó Harry.

-Muy bien Harry, él te necesita, pero tú también los necesitas a ellos y lo tuyo entrañará más peligro – advirtió Thathagat.

-Es algo relacionado a Voldemort, verdad?- preguntó Harry con fastidio.

-No, él solo será una pequeña piedra en tu camino- respondió el mentor del chico y agregó- vamos Harry, eres un Elegido, el pobre idiota mago oscuro ni siquiera puede atacarte con magia.

Harry se sonrojó por el comentario de su maestro, realmente se había planteado últimamente que matar al monstruo siendo tan poderoso, era muy antideportivo. Y con respecto a sus nuevos amigos, digamos que ningún mortífago debería toparse con ellos.

Esa era la diferencia, ellos eran demasiado poderosos y estaban muy bien entrenados, Harry ya no era un niño lanzado a la muerte sin los conocimientos necesarios para vencer y sus compañeros tenían demasiados recursos para defenderse, de ser necesario.

-Además, tu misión no consiste en matar a nadie, ni siquiera estás obligado a matar a ese monstruo, quizá eres el mago más poderoso de tu tiempo, encontrarás la manera de acabar con el sin ensuciar tu alma con un asesinato –dijo Thathagat.

Harry se sintió tan feliz al escuchar las palabras de su mentor, él tenía razón, era el único con el poder de detenerlo, no tendría que convertiste en un asesino para lograrlo, tenía sus recursos y desde hace poco sabía, que aunque ya no estuviera ahí, siempre podría escribir para pedir consejo a sus maestros del Monasterio, si sus intenciones eran buenas. No estaría solo, así que se dispuso a escuchar cuál era su misión de Elegido, con el corazón rebosante de gratitud.

-Cuál es mi misión?- preguntó Harry

-Según tu Estela, hace 70 años nació un mago igual a ti- dijo Yuan.

-Un Hermafromago?- preguntó sorprendido Harry.

-No- aclaró Yuan- no llegó a convertirse en uno.

-Cómo pasó eso?- preguntó Harry

-No lo sabemos- dijo Mohamed- peo según tu estela nació en Inglaterra y tú lo conoces, tienes dos años de plazo para encontrarlo, no te preocupes, nada te ocurrirá si no lo logras. No es obligatorio Harry, pero la Magia exige una retribución por el regalo que se perdió y para que eso haya ocurrido…

-Magia oscura?- preguntó Harry.

-Eso o mataron al chico antes de llegar a la edad necesaria para recibir su legado- contestó Mohamed- Debes encontrar la respuesta, si fue asesinado debes honrar su memoria y si fue contaminado por magia oscura debes mostrarle lo que ha perdido y hacer que se arrepienta.

-Lo haré maestro- dijo decidido Harry- lo encontraré.

-No te olvides que primero debes acompañar a tu hermano y después llevarlo contigo- advirtió Thathagat.

-No se preocupe, mi príncipe nunca estará solo- respondió el chico.

Luego de despedirse de sus maestros, Harry fue a hablar con sus compañeros, quienes escucharon su destino y le dijeron que primero debían enfocarse en la futura abdicación y posterior boda de Ji Hoo, pero apenas terminaran se meterían de lleno a planear su gran llegada al Mundo Mágico Británico.

**¿Qué les pareció? Muchas gracias a todas las personas que se toman un poquito de su tiempo para leer y comentar esta historia**

**¡Perdón por traer recién la historia, es que ya no tengo tiempo entre el trabajo y la universidad!**

**Christine C.**


	37. Como cuesta decir adios

**La autora de la historia es ****Hikarijoon, yo solo publico la historia aquí en Fanfiction para que la conozcan. Tengo permiso de la autora para realizarlo!**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Spoiler hasta el quinto libro, todos los personajes son propiedad de J.k. Rowling. Este fic es mi homenaje a Harry Potter y a las maravillosas horas de magia que viví leyendo sus aventuras.-**_

**AVISOS!**

**Esta historia es AU, relación Adulto-Menor, relación chico-chico…**

**Sin nada mas que decir, que disfruten de la historia!**

**¡NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR LA HISTORIA, PARA ASI SABER SI LES SIGUE GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA!**

**Capitulo 37**

Pregna había exhalado su último aliento en brazos de Edward y Mohamed, una mañana después de su fiesta de cumpleaños. Los servicios religiosos fueron oficiados por Yuan y Thathagat, el cuerpo del maestro fue incinerado según la tradición de su país de origen, sus cenizas fueron arrojadas por Pema, la más joven de los discípulos, en el Valle Encantado de la Montaña de la Virtud.

Los primeros días después de las ceremonias fúnebres fueron difíciles, pero el mismo Pregna les había rogado la noche antes de morir, que no lo recordaran con tristeza. Así que, en dos semanas las cosas parecieron retomar su ritmo habitual en el Monasterio. Incluso Edward dijo que sería un insulto a la memoria del anciano que se dejaran abatir por la congoja.

Había cosas muy importantes que planear, sobre todo en lo referente a las respectivas misiones. Estas no se superponían, pero una cosa era clara, los que no terminaron sus estudios mágicos formales, debían completarlos.

Había misiones a largo plazo, como la Tae Woo que debía conseguir ciertas libertades civiles para los licántropos, o Huan Yue que debía partir en 15 años a una selva en Tailandia donde había criaturas mágicas en peligro de extinción, pero primero debía conocer a su compañera.

Venzo estaba feliz, tenía un plazo de cincuenta años para trabajar con los gemelos y Pema, con el fin de encontrar la forma de modificar el clima y mejorar los cultivos de alimento, en su pueblo. Ayudaría a su gente, quizá no como sanador, sino como un poderoso mago.

Pema debía ayudar a Venzo, acompañar a Harry y Ji Hoo y aprender a utilizar sus dones como arma. Lo último, descolocó un poco a la chica pero si los maestros lo creían necesario lo haría

Los gemelos tenían la misión de proteger a sus compañeros, pero en 20 años, debían encontrar a sus parejas, casarse y fundar una Escuela Primaria Mágica para Magos huérfanos en Texas. Mientras que el destino de Ren estaba ligado al de Ji Hoo, debían tener un hijo, al que tendría que entrenar y preparar para que reclame el trono de su Reino, cuando este cumpliera 25 años.

Y Roberta debía encontrar a su media naranja y, a los 30 años, tomar posesión de la biblioteca de su padre y encargarse de revisar su contenido, pues adentro encontraría las respuestas para la cura para muchos males. Esto descolocó a Roberta, su padre fue un inefable, no un sanador, que será que lo que hay en esa biblioteca? Pensó la chica.  
Todos los discípulos y maestros se unieron en la creación de un calendario tentativo, para el cumplimiento de las misiones destinadas, empezarían por Ji Hoo, debían acompañarlo a su Reino para que se casara con Ren, en presencia de su familia y de su pueblo, luego debía abdicar formalmente al Trono en favor de su hermano debía enterarse de la parte que incluía que Ji Hoo y Ren tendrían un hijo que reclamaría el trono cuando fuera mayor, no era recomendable que esa parte trascendiera de los muros del Monasterio.

Una vez completada la parte sencilla del destino de Ji hoo, debían planear la misión de Harry en Inglaterra, todos coincidieron que eso era lo siguiente en la lista, allí se estaba desarrollando una guerra, que según las últimas noticias recibidas por Severus, seguía en punto muerto, pero no había que bajar la guardia por que el Señor Oscuro se estaba desesperando por los nulos resultados de su investigación para recuperar su rostro humano.

Todos los discípulos estuvieron de acuerdo con Harry, cuando este manifestó que si bien matar a Voldemort no era su misión, si podía ayudar a detener una masacre en su país de origen, porque no intentar detener al monstruo, si contaba con el poder para hacerlo.

Entonces decretaron que como la mayoría de ellos no habían terminado sus estudios mágicos formales, podrían ver de inscribirse en Hogwarts para completarlos. Harry pensó que era una buena idea y le escribió a Severus contándole su plan.

Severus estuvo de acuerdo y le sugirió que solicitara una reunión con el Nuevo Ministro de Magia Inglés para solicitar una plaza en Hogwarts para él y sus compañeros, el político estaba loco por obtener la colaboración de Harry en su gestión, el hombre era un poco más inteligente que Fugde y sabía que Voldemort volvería a atacar. Pondría el mundo mágico a los pies de Harry con tal de tener su apoyo y el chico no necesitaría deberle ningún favor a Dumbledore. Harry no veía la hora de ver la cara del Anciano Director cuando lo vea entrar poderoso y decidido, en compañía de sus nuevos aliados, al gran comedor de Hogwarts.

Entre hacer planes, entrenar, ensayar como banda y preparar la partida, el día tan temido llegó para los discípulos. La Despedida al Monasterio de los Elegidos.

Ji Hoo había escrito a sus padres y estos estuvieron encantados con la idea de su matrimonio, pero según el muchacho parecían más contentos de su decisión de abdicar formalmente, porque ya había revueltas en el pueblo porque el futuro Rey no era el heredero legítimo a la corona del Reino Mágico del Goryeo.

Pema estaba confeccionando los trajes que usarían los novios, ya tenían fecha para las dos ceremonias y cuando partieran del Monasterio, irían todos a la India, donde se juntarían con Severus y Remus, para después partir en traslador hasta Corea del Sur, donde estaba el portal mágico para ingresar al Reino de Ji Hoo.

Harry estaba emocionado porque iba a conocer un Reino Mágico, el reino de su Príncipe, también la perspectiva de encontrarse con Severus y asistir con él a la boda de sus amigos le encantaba. Además sería el padrino junto con Huan Yue, se sintió tan conmovido cuando su hermano se lo pidió tan dulcemente.

Pero todos esos fantásticos planes no sirvieron para borrar la tristeza cuando llegó el momento de la despedida. Ninguno de los presentes tanto discípulos, maestros y cocineros pudieron contener las lágrimas de despedida durante la ceremonia en la cual las estelas con sus nombres y legados mágicos quedó fijada en el muro de los Elegidos de la Montaña de la Virtud, como un recuerdo perpetuo de su presencia en el lugar.

Las estelas con sus misiones destinadas fueron reducidas de tamaño y entregadas a cada discípulo por su mentor, la mañana en que se levantaron para partir a Timbú.  
Cuando llegó el momento de acercarse al patio circular donde se encontraba la pequeña escalinata tallada en la roca que los llevaría por última vez fuera de los muros del Monasterio, algo increíble sucedió, una criatura con cuerpo humano pero cubierto de pelo blanco y con rastros humanoides empezó a descender la escalinata de piedra con un brote verde en sus manos.

Harry lo reconoció enseguida; era Grunduk, el yeti. El chico pidió a sus compañeros que no se acercaran, les dijo era inofensivo pero que venía a hablar con él, y a pesar de sus protestas se acercó a la criatura con su sonrisa enorme en el rostro. El yeti al reconocerlo se acercó a él y tocó su frente con una mano, la misma corriente de empatía que sintió cuando conoció a Grunduk, se volvió a manifestar en su corazón y supo que comprendería nuevamente las palabras del Yeti.

-Vengo a despedirme, Pequeño Mago- dijo el yeti- no pude saldar la deuda de vida que tengo contigo.

-Las deudas de vida son para los enemigos, tu deuda fue saldada al aceptar mi amistad- dijo Harry con firmeza.

-De todas formas pequeño, quiero que aceptes este obsequio de despedida- dijo entregándole el brote verde que llevaba en las manos- es un brote de la flor mágica que te purificó, cuando crezca y esté en flor, puedes alimentar con sus pétalos a tu compañero para librarlo de su marca- explicó el Yeti.

-Cómo sabes de mi compañero?- dijo Harry sorprendido.

-Fui junto a la niña oráculo para pedirle consejo sobre mi deuda de vida- respondió Grunduk- ella me contestó que te diera un brote de la flor de la montaña que protejo, que sus pétalos ayudarían al hombre de tu vida, a ser libre de una marca maldita.

-Gracias Grunduk – dijo Harry abrazando a Yeti y derramando abundantes lágrimas en el pelaje del abdomen de la criatura- No tienes idea de lo que esto significa para Severus, nunca te olvidaré.

-Adiós, pequeño mago – dijo Grunduk separándose de Harry- Yo tampoco podré olvidar tu bondad.

Luego la criatura fue ascendiendo la escalinata, Harry se quedó observándolo hasta que su figura se perdió de vista, en ese momento todos los habitantes del Monasterio salieron para la despedida final.

-Guau! Eso era un yeti!- dijo emocionado Huan Yue.

-Sí Huan Yue – respondió Mohamed- pero nunca debes confirmar que existe, su vida correría peligro si lo hicieras, eso va para todos. De acuerdo?

-Sí maestro- respondieron a coro los diez discípulos.

-Vaya! Harry estoy gratamente sorprendido- agregó Mohamed- si Grunduk se arriesgó a revelar su existencia ante tanta gente es porque te considera una persona muy especial.

-Lo sé maestro y me siento muy honrado de tener su amistad- respondió con modestia Harry.

-No esperaba menos de mi discípulo- dijo Thathagat tomando a Harry entre sus brazos y luego dijo bajito, sólo para Harry - Te quiero mucho pequeño, nunca te olvidaré, por favor no dejes de escribirme.

-Yo también lo quiero mucho, maestro- dijo Harry volviendo a llorar- no se preocupe, nunca me olvidare de escribirle regularmente.

Todos se despidieron de los maestros con abrazos, buenos deseos y promesas de mantenerse en contacto. Incluso Roberta abrazó emocionada a Yuan diciendo:

-Eres un delirante, pero igual te quiero.

Luego los chicos ascendieron la escalinata y empezaron el descenso de la Montaña de la Virtud, camino a Timbu, Capital de Bután, "El Reino del Dragón del Trueno".-

**¿Qué les pareció? Muchas gracias a todas las personas que se toman un poquito de su tiempo para leer y comentar esta historia**

**¡Perdón por traer recién la historia, es que ya no tengo tiempo entre el trabajo y la universidad!**

**Christine C.**


	38. Encuentro en Nueva Delhi

**La autora de la historia es ****Hikarijoon, yo solo publico la historia aquí en Fanfiction para que la conozcan. Tengo permiso de la autora para realizarlo!**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Spoiler hasta el quinto libro, todos los personajes son propiedad de J.k. Rowling. Este fic es mi homenaje a Harry Potter y a las maravillosas horas de magia que viví leyendo sus aventuras.-**_

**AVISOS!**

**Esta historia es AU, relación Adulto-Menor, relación chico-chico…**

**Sin nada mas que decir, que disfruten de la historia!**

**¡NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR LA HISTORIA, PARA ASI SABER SI LES SIGUE GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA!**

**Capitulo 38**

Los chicos llegaron al hotel de Nueva Delhi una mañana de principios de julio, estaban agotados por el vuelo Trans- Himalaya, por lo que se registraron en la recepción y cuando tuvieron las llaves de sus respectivas habitaciones, decidieron que descansarían en ellas hasta la hora del almuerzo, cuando se reunirían todos en el en loby del Hotel para decidir a dónde irían a comer.

Tae Woo se encontraba en la habitación de Harry, divertido por la expresión de nervios de su amigo, estaba allí, para esperar a Remus, quien llegaría junto con Severus en un traslador que tenía que activar el mismo Harry desde su cuarto.

-De que tienes miedo?- preguntó Tae Woo- ellos deben estar esperando, que pasa? No tienes ganas de ver a Severus?

-Si tengo, pero no sé si hice bien- dijo Harry caminando de un lado a otro.

-Si hiciste bien, qué?- lo detuvo Tae Woo poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-En reservar una habitación solo para los dos- dijo Harry desesperado- y si piensa que soy un mocoso calenturiento.

Tae Woo no pudo reprimir la risa, Harry era tan dulce, sobre todo ahora que le miraba enfurruñado por reírse de él.

-Harry, te das cuenta de que Severus ha deseado verte todos estos meses, por supuesto que va a querer compartir un cuarto contigo.

-Y si ya no siente lo mismo?- preguntó angustiado Harry.

-Porque iba a dejar de quererte?- se impacientó Tae Woo.

-Y precisamente tú, lo preguntas?- respondió Harry dejándose llevar por los nervios.

-Otra vez volvemos a lo mismo- dijo Tae Woo derrotado.

-Lo siento - dijo Harry-Tú no tienes la culpa de que esté tan nervioso, es que tú no lo conoces, puede ser un poco cruel a veces y Jazmin estuvo un poquitín pesada con él. Tengo miedo de que haya cambiado de idea.

-Para sanar el dolor hay que enfrentar el temor- citó Tae Woo- no lo sabrás si no lo averiguas.

-Tienes razón.

Harry conjuró el hechizo que activaría el traslador que traería a Remus y Severus, esperaron cinco minutos porque era un viaje de larga distancia y los dos hombres aparecieron.

El corazón de Harry se detuvo un instante cuando lo vio, había soñado con este encuentro por meses y no tenía idea de que hacer o decir a continuación, pero cuando Severus le sonrió con alegría, no pensó dos veces antes de arrojarse a sus brazos abiertos.

Su amado se veía tan guapo con esa ropa muggle, fundió su cara en el cuello de Severus para sentir su aroma y cuando este lo besó, se sintió transportado fuera de este mundo. Se separó de su pareja de repente, solo para mirarlo a los ojos y preguntarle:

-No cambiaste de idea? Aún me quieres?- preguntó ansioso Harry.

-Yo te amo Harry, por favor no vuelvas a dudar de eso.

Y se abrazaron de vuelta, muy compenetrados en su re-encuentro pero se separaron de golpe al escuchar un gemido emocionado detrás de ellos, se voltearon y vieron a Remus y Tae Woo pegados por las bocas como si fueran sopapas, Harry frunció el ceño y carraspeó. Una cosa era aceptar la relación de esos dos, otra muy distinta, era tener que ver como daban rienda suelta a la pasión enfrente suyo.

La otra pareja se separó avergonzada para mirar a Harry que los observaba con una ceja enarcada y los brazos cruzados, Remus aprovechó la interrupción para abrazar a Harry y decirle:

-Cachorro, te eche tanto de menos.

-Yo también te eche de menos Remus – respondió Harry correspondiendo al abrazo- ahora creo que es un buen momento para que presentes a tu pareja a Severus.

-Ah sí, perdón- dijo avergonzado el licántropo- Severus este es Tae Woo, el compañero de entrenamiento de Harry y mi pareja.

-Gusto en conocerlo, Profesor Snape – saludó Tae Woo, ofreciendo su mano al compañero destinado de su amigo.

-Mucho gusto Tae Woo- respondió Severus aceptando la mano que el muchacho le ofrecía- Puedes llamarme Severus y tutearme, si quieres.

-De acuerdo- dijo un alegre Tae Woo.

-Bueno, ahora que ya nos saludaron –dijo Harry- ustedes dos pueden ir a intercambiar saliva en la habitación de Tae Woo, así puedo hablar a solas con Severus.

Los aludidos salieron fuera del cuarto conteniendo la risa por la forma "sutil" en que Harry los echó.

-Puedo ver porque te gustaba ese chico- dijo Severus cuando se quedaron solos – destila sabiduría y disciplina.

-No sólo eso- respondió Harry- él puede parecer muy frío y presumido cuando recién lo conoces, pero es una persona muy sensible y compasiva cuando te toma cariño.

-Debo estar celoso de él?- preguntó Severus enarcando una ceja.

-No, no debes- respondió seguro Harry y agregó- en realidad de eso quería hablarte.

-De Tae Woo?- Preguntó Severus.

-Sí, de él y mis otros compañeros.

-Te escucho.

-Nosotros hicimos una promesa- empezó Harry- durante nuestro viaje de purificación, decidimos mantenernos juntos para cumplir las misiones del destino que nos encomendaron, pero sobre todo porque sentíamos que era lo correcto, lo que nos dictaban nuestros corazones. Comprendes?

-Me estás diciendo que al ser tu pareja, debo aceptar a tus nuevos amigos- dijo Severus.

-Exacto, eso incluye acompañarlos en sus destinos, estar disponibles para seguir al grupo- explicó Harry- Tú crees que podrías dejar todo para seguirme a mí?

-Mira Harry, si estuve enseñando tantos años, no es porque realmente me agrade- explicó Severus- era una forma de compensar la mala decisión que tomé, cuando acepté la marca.

-Sobre eso también quería hablarte- dijo Harry feliz- tengo una planta mágica que me purificó de las secuelas de la Maldición asesina que recibí de bebé, gracias a ella pude romper la conexión que tenía con ese monstruo.

-Harry, eso es maravilloso- dijo Severus con alegría.

-Sí, pero lo mejor de todo, es que el protector de la montaña donde crece la planta que mencioné me regaló un brote de ella y cuando esta florezca, sus pétalos te ayudaran a librarte de esa espantosa marca- terminó Harry con una sonrisa.

La expresión de emoción en los ojos de Severus hizo que el corazón de Harry latiera de felicidad, el mayor volvió a tomarlo entre sus brazos para luego besarlo en los labios con devoción. Pero Harry sentía que había algunas cosas que aclarar antes del almuerzo y tuvo que separar sus labios de los de su pareja.

-Escúchame Severus – dijo Harry- dentro de un rato te voy a presentar a mis compañeros, ellos son diferentes a los alumnos de Hogwarts, la mayoría tuvieron infancias tan difíciles como la mía.

Severus miró a su niño con pena al escuchar su última frase, Harry había sufrido tanto y él, en parte, había contribuido a aumentar sus desdichas.

-No me mires así- dijo el chico a su amado- yo estoy bien y ellos también, pero enseguida notarás que nuestra relación es muy estrecha para chicos que se conocen hace apenas un año, eso se debe a que el lugar donde estábamos entrenando afianzaba nuestros lazos de afecto. Somos como una gran familia y no debe sorprenderte que ellos se sientan en confianza de tratarte igual a ti por ser mi pareja.

-Eso suena bien- respondió Severus.

-Sí, es fantástico cuando te acostumbras, te sientes querido y acompañado- dijo sonriendo con cariño Harry- pero no debes olvidarte que hasta que entremos a Hogwarts, ellos no son tus alumnos y no me gustaría que los trataras como tales.

-Comprendo- dijo Severus – Tú me estás queriendo decir que si quiero ser parte de tu vida debo aceptar a tu nueva familia.

-Sé que es difícil lo que te estoy pidiendo- dijo Harry.

-Es mucho mejor que ser parte de los mortífagos- dijo Severus sonriendo.

-Entonces, aceptas?-preguntó Harry.

-Sí, creo que sería conveniente un experto en pociones en ese grupo de adolescentes- respondió Severus.

-Eso es genial! Un chico del grupo llamado Venzo tiene un don natural para preparar pociones medicinales y le vendría muy bien tu ayuda para alcanzar su destino- dijo entusiasmado Harry.

-En que consiste su destino?- pregunto con curiosidad Severus.

-Eso lo averiguarás con el tiempo, también debes saber que ellos, cada uno a su manera, son magos muy bien entrenados y con dones especiales – contestó Harry.

-O sea, tendré que convivir con 9 adolescentes como tú- dijo Severus con picardía.

-Sí, además tenemos una coartada para explicar que estuvimos haciendo este año- dijo Harry.

-Me intriga- dijo Severus- que es lo que planearon decir?

-Diremos que estuvimos estudiando música- respondió Harry- No me mires así, yo puedo tocar cualquier instrumento musical con sólo oírlo una vez y mis compañeros tienes dones musicales parecidos, por eso formamos una banda.

-Me estás diciendo que van a formar un conjunto musical?- dijo asombrado y no muy contento Severus- No era que la fama no te gustaba.

-Digamos que prefiero ser recordado como un artista y no como el niño que Voldemort no pudo matar- espetó Harry.

-Buen punto- aprobó Severus – Cual es el siguiente destino del grupo? Me hablaste en tu carta de una boda en Corea.

-Así es, mi príncipe, o sea Ji hoo- se corrigió Harry – se va a casar con otro chico del grupo de nombre Ren.

-Porque lo llamas tú príncipe- preguntó un poco molesto Severus.

-Porque es mi alma gemela- dijo Harry- comprendes lo que eso significa?

Severus lo miró atónito, claro que sabía lo que implicaba ese vínculo mágico, ahora no sólo tenía por pareja a un hermafromago sino que tenía una especie de cuñado mágico.

-Además él es realmente un Príncipe- le contó Harry- es el Príncipe Jang Bin, del Reino Mágico del Goryeo.

-El príncipe perdido?- preguntó sorprendido Severus.

-Así es. Como sabes de él?.

-Un vendedor de ingredientes de pociones me habló de la historia del príncipe perdido del Reino del Goryeo, debe ser muy hermoso si es el hijo de una princesa veela.

-Lo es, nuestro príncipe tiene una belleza angelical, pero es una persona un poco celosa de sus afectos y muy sensible- advirtió Harry.

-No te preocupes, cuidare de no herir los sentimientos del Príncipe- dijo con seguridad Severus.

-Puedes llamarlo Ji Hoo- dijo Harry- es el nombre que le dieron en el orfanato muggle en el que se crió.

-Pobre niño, debe haber sufrido mucho- dijo apenado Severus.

-No te imaginas cuanto- afirmó Harry- Por eso cuida mucho lo que considera que es suyo.

-Y entre lo que considera suyo, estás tú?- dijo Severus, adivinando el derrotero que Harry quería tomar.

-Así es- dijo Harry y agregó- otra persona de la que te tengo que hablar es Roberta, el alma gemela de Jazmin.

Eso era increíble, que la entidad femenina haya escogido su propia alma gemela sólo podía deberse a lo especial que resultaba la persona de su elección.

-Ella es especial. No es así?- preguntó Severus.

-Todos lo somos, pero ella es tan arrebatada como Jazmin, tiene una personalidad muy fuerte, dice siempre lo que piensa, pero es una persona genial cuando aprendes a conocerla- le explicó Harry.

-Parece todo un personaje- dijo con curiosidad Severus.

-Lo es, pero es tan frágil como el resto, que no te engañe su pose desinteresada, tuvo una vida muy difícil, su propia madre intentó matarla cuando era pequeña- advirtió Harry.

-Difícil no endurecerse dadas las circunstancias de su infancia- respondió Severus.

Harry le dedicó una sonrisa a su novio, este al notar que el chico ya había le había dicho todo lo que quería por el momento, decidió que era tiempo de pasar a actividades más placenteras, así que tomó a Harry entre sus brazos, bajó su rostro hasta la altura del más joven y empezó a besarlo suavemente.

El beso empezó a subir de intensidad cuando Harry abrió la boca y dejó que la lengua de Severus se uniera a la suya, para acariciarse mutuamente. Hacía tantos meses que los dos querían estar juntos y por fin tenían el merecido premio a tanta espera.

Lentamente se dirigieron a la cama y cayeron en ella sin dejar de besarse, cuando Severus empezó a acariciar a Harry sobre la ropa, se vieron obligados a detenerse porque alguien golpeaba la puerta de su habitación con insistencia.

-Harry!- exclamó Roberta- No es hora de hacer esa cochinadas, ya estás tan hormonal como Ji Hoo, queremos conocer a Severus.

-Supongo que esa es Roberta- Dijo Severus conteniendo la risa.

-Supones bien- dijo Harry mirando enojado a la puerta.

-En serio Harry – insistía Roberta desde afuera- si voy y le digo a Betty Lou, que todavía no va a conocer a tu hombre, le va a dar algo. La pobre está muerta de curiosidad.

-Betty Lou?- preguntó Severus.

-Ya la conocerás- dijo Harry, incorporándose de la cama, y mirando a la puerta dijo- Ya va Roberta!

Severus y Harry se acomodaron las ropas antes de abrirle a la chica, quien miró con curiosidad al hombre que estaba con su amigo.

-Roberta Cuautemoc- presentó formalmente Harry – él es el Profesor Severus Snape, mi pareja.

-La hija del Profesor Juan Pedro Cuautemoc?- preguntó asombrado Severus.

-La misma que viste y calza- contestó Roberta con una sonrisa, se había reconciliado con el recuerdo de su padre hace un tiempo.

-Conocías a su padre?- preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

-Claro que sí, era un genio, no sólo en la invención de nuevos hechizos, también era un prodigio en pociones- respondió Severus con emoción.

-La Biblioteca!- exclamaron Harry y Roberta al mismo tiempo- relacionando la información que les dio Severus con la misión que tenía Roberta.

-La biblioteca?- preguntó Severus con interés.

-Heredaré la biblioteca de mi padre al cumplir 30 años y mi misión consiste en revisarla porque allí encontraré la cura para muchos males- explicó Roberta.

-Podría ayudarte?-Preguntó sin pensar Severus.

-Claro- dijo Roberta complacida- Tu sabrás mejor lo que podemos buscar.

-Recuerdo que tu padre estaba investigando una posible cura para la licantropía- informó Severus.

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos, demasiado felices por la posibilidad de ayudar a los seres humanos afectados por esa maldición.

-Pero es mejor que mantengamos esto entre los tres- les advirtió Severus- no es conveniente darle esperanzas a Remus y a Tae Woo, sin tener claro cuál es el contenido de la biblioteca.

Roberta y Harry estuvieron de acuerdo, además faltaban varios años para que pudieran abrir la biblioteca por lo que de momento lo mejor era guardar silencio. Salieron de la habitación y enseguida fueron emboscados por el resto de sus compañeros y Remus, quien parecía muy a gusto en el grupo.

Harry hizo las presentaciones, Betty Lou y Pema estaban emocionadas por conocer al fin a Severus, Jazmin les había hablado mucho de él, y así se lo hicieron saber al hombre. Ji Hoo se mantuvo distante hasta que Severus se acercó a él para saludarlo.

-Es un gusto conocerlo al fin, su Majestad- saludó un ceremonioso y sonriente Severus.

-Por favor sólo llámeme Ji Hoo, Profesor Snape- contestó un sonrojado chico.

Es adorable, pensó Severus, no me extraña que Harry le tenga tanto cariño. El hermoso muchacho destila un aire de desamparo e inocencia, despertando en uno la necesidad de protegerlo.

-Será Ji Hoo entonces, pero tú debes llamarme Severus. De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo, Severus- contestó Ji Hoo sonriendo con timidez.

Luego decidieron ir a almorzar al restaurante, donde ordenaron abundantes platos típicos de la India para todos. En un ambiente relajado y alegre, tanto que Roberta tuvo otra de sus ocurrencias.

-Muy bien, ahora que estamos todos juntos se abren las apuestas- informó la chica.

-En que consiste esta vez?- preguntó Huan Yue.

-Según mis cálculos Jazmin debe hacerse presente dos días antes de la boda – explicó la chica- Pues yo apuesto que no se aguanta las ganas de ver a Severus y se aparece mañana mismo.

Todos en la mesa se rieron de la propuesta de Roberta, menos Harry que en ese momento se preguntaba cómo es que su entidad femenina soportaba a su alma gemela. Severus estaba la mar de divertido, él ya sabía lo arrebatada e impaciente que era Jazmin.

-Pues mi apuesta es que esta noche toma el lugar de Harry- dijo Venzo.

-A veces pienso que ella es más perecida a Ji Hoo que a mí- dijo Roberta siguiendo con las bromas.

-No podías dejar pasar el momento sin molestarme, verdad Roberta?- dijo Ji Hoo frunciendo el ceño.

-Difícil me lo pones, cuando te enfurruñas me dan ganas de comerte a besos- contestó la chica.

Ji Hoo se sonrojó pero a la vez sonrió complacido, Roberta se burlaba de él casi siempre, pero a la vez era muy afectuosa con el pequeño Príncipe. Severus estaba gratamente sorprendido, esos muchachos eran alegres, pero maduros, se dirigían burlas y a la vez eran cariñosos entre ellos. También noto la fortaleza del vínculo que los unía y según lo que Harry le había dicho, no pensaban separarse en mucho tiempo.

Se acostumbraría, pensó Severus, algo le decía que Harry necesitaba de estos jóvenes y que ellos estaban dispuestos a aceptar alegremente la presencia permanente de la pareja del hermafromago, seguiría a este grupo a donde fueran, pues ya era una parte de ellos.

Durante la tarde fueron a visitar el Fuerte Delhi o Fuerte rojo, llamado así por la piedra arenisca con que fue construido, les tomó bastante tiempo llegar allí en taxi, debido al caótico tránsito de la calles, atestadas de limosneros cuyos ranchos de paja estaban construidos al costado de la ruta, también vieron muchas vacas deambulando libremente por la cuidad, pues eran consideradas sagradas para los hindúes y nadie tenía derecho a espantarlas.

En la larga avenida del Fuerte Rojo, Harry pudo conversar muy a gusto con Severus, no podían expresar su amor abiertamente en público, las parejas homosexuales no eran bien vistas por esas latitudes, pero su mutua compañía fue suficiente en ese momento.

Al llegar la noche, Harry inició sus ejercicios de meditación y entró en trance por una hora entera antes de que fueran a cenar con el grupo, Severus lo observaba con curiosidad, impresionado por su concentración y su disciplina.

-Haces esto todas las noches?- preguntó Severus cuando Harry salió del trance.

-Sí, todos estamos acostumbrados a meditar durante una hora antes del desayuno y una hora antes de la cena, ayuda a relajarse antes de recibir los alimentos y facilita el aprendizaje a la hora de entrenar – explicó Harry- cuando entro en trance, me comunico con mi núcleo mágico y eso facilita la fluidez de la corriente de energía mágica en todo mi cuerpo.

-Interesante- Dijo Severus- Me enseñarías a hacerlo?

-Por supuesto – dijo Harry con alegría- pero tú eres un experto en oclumancia, seguro sabes de los ejercicios de relajación necesarios para proteger la mente de una intrusión.

-Así es- dijo apenado Severus- aún no me he disculpado por no habértelos enseñado cuando debía.

-Olvídalo- dijo Harry restando importancia a las faltas pasadas de su pareja.

-De todas maneras, conozco esos ejercicios, los he practicado muchas veces- dijo Severus- pero nunca entré en un estado de trance tan profundo como tú, tus ojos estaban en blanco y parecía que una especie de resplandor tenue emergía de tu cuerpo.

-Eso no es nada- dijo Harry – Mi maestro a veces levitaba cuando estaba muy concentrado en sus ejercicios de meditación y Betty Lou una vez rodeo su cuerpo en una especie de torbellino de viento cuando entró en trance.

Severus estaba estupefacto, definitivamente el sitio al que fue Harry debía ser sumamente interesante, imaginaba el nivel de magia que los académicos debían de tener para entrenar a magos tan poderosos.

-Eran muy poderosos tus profesores?- preguntó el profesor de pociones

-Sí, el más poderoso de todos era un Mago Elemental- respondió Harry.

-Explícame que es eso- pidió Severus.

-Controlaba los cuatro elementos agua, fuego, tierra y aire, era el mentor de Tae Woo – respondió el chico.

-Como es eso de los mentores?- preguntó Severus.

-Todos podían enseñarnos si lo deseábamos o necesitábamos, pero el mentor era como un padre o madre dentro de la escuela, cada uno tenía el suyo, tú conociste al mío, era Thathagat- respondió Harry.

-Y que tal las clases?- preguntó el profesor.

-Diferentes, cada uno armaba su propio cronograma de clases de acuerdo a sus intereses y necesidades, para luego ponernos de acuerdo con los maestros en los horarios.

-Educación personalizada – dijo admirado Severus.

-Sí, además el lugar donde está situada la escuela poseía mucho poder mágico, eso facilitaba el aprendizaje, yo salí de ahí sabiendo tres idiomas más aparte del inglés, también soy, lo que los muggles llaman, "un cinta negra" en dos disciplinas de artes marciales y eso es sólo una parte de mi entrenamiento- terminó Harry.

-Impresionante- dijo Severus- me encantaría conocer ese lugar.

-A mí también me gustaría volver contigo algún día- dijo Harry apenado- Pero no se puede.

-No importa Harry, como dijiste en tus cartas, ya podrás describírmelo en detalle cuando estemos casados- dijo Severus con una sonrisa.

Harry muy sonrojado se arrojó a los brazos de su amado, luego se acostaron en la cama y se dedicaron a prodigarse muchos besos apasionados y caricias sobre la ropa. No tenían prisa por ir más lejos, estaban aprendiendo a conocerse mejor, se amaban tanto que estar juntos era suficiente por el momento. Además tenían que encontrarse con el resto del grupo en el restaurante del hotel para conversar sobre lo que harían al día siguiente.

Al llegar la hora de la cena, todos los chicos ordenaron platos sencillos y vegetarianos, otra cosa que sorprendió a Severus y Remus.

-Parece que fueron muy influenciados por la cultura asiática- dijo con perspicacia Severus.

-Puede ser- dijo Venzo enigmático.

-En realidad no somos vegetarianos, pero la temperatura en India es alta y la carne generalmente resulta más fácil de digerir si se come lejos de las horas de descanso- explicó Tae Woo.

-O sea que, también les enseñaron a cuidar su salud- dijo sonriendo Remus.

-Sí- respondió Betty Lou- Mi mentora era una sanadora y controlaba nuestra alimentación, peso y estado de salud en general, para que podamos adaptarnos con facilidad a los cambios que se generarían en nuestro núcleo mágico a medidas que nuestros dones se fueran desarrollando.

-Muy bien, Tae Woo ya me contó de los dones de cada uno en sus cartas- dijo Remus- No se preocupen, jamás comentaría eso con nadie.

-Ni siquiera me lo dijo a mí- afirmó Severus y después preguntó- de que dones habla el lobo?

-Así como Harry tiene ciertos poderes particulares- explicó Roberta- yo soy una metamorfomaga, Ji hoo se transforma en Pegaso, Pema puede hacer crecer plantas cantando, Betty Lou controla el viento, etc, etc, etc.

El pobre Severus ya no sabía que esperar, esos chicos eran muy especiales; maduros, disciplinados, poderosos y seguros de ellos mismos. Estaba muy contento por la compañía que frecuentó Harry el último año. Con ese grupo de aliados, podrían con seguridad acabar con la guerra en el Mundo Mágico Británico.  
Luego de la cena, acordaron que saldrían para Seúl al día siguiente, Tae Woo estaba muy emocionado porque volvería a ver a su madre, antes de entrar al Reino Mágico para la boda de Ji hoo y Ren. Este último causó muy buena impresión a Severus, un muchacho alto, que no sonreía mucho, pero que miraba con cariño a Harry y a su pareja, pensó el profesor de pociones.

Cuando fijaron la hora en que saldrían todos juntos, se despidieron y fueron cada uno a sus habitaciones del Hotel. Severus vio las muestras de afecto entre ellos cuando los muchachos se despedían hasta el día siguiente. Fue un poco raro ver a Harry despedirse de Ji hoo con un ligero roce de labios, en frente suyo y de Ren, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

-Es extraño, no Severus?- le preguntó Remus.

\\-Y que lo digas- respondió Severus.

-Tae Woo me explicó sobre la magia del lugar donde estaba su escuela- dijo el licántropo – y me dejó bien claro que no viviría apartado de sus compañeros.

-Sí, Harry también puso los puntos sobre la íes sobre ese tema- respondió Severus- Al principio me costó acostumbrarme a la idea de que tenía que compartir a mi pareja con sus nuevos amigos, pero ahora que los conozco, no creo que me sea tan difícil apreciarlos.

Luego tuvieron que interrumpir su plática porque Harry y Tae Woo los esperaban en sus respectivos cuartos. Esa Noche Severus y Harry sólo durmieron abrazados después de un dulce y profundo beso de buenas noches.

**¿Qué les pareció? Muchas gracias a todas las personas que se toman un poquito de su tiempo para leer y comentar esta historia**

**¡Perdón por traer recién la historia, es que ya no tengo tiempo entre el trabajo y la universidad!**

**Christine C.**


	39. Turismo en Seul

**La autora de la historia es ****Hikarijoon, yo solo publico la historia aquí en Fanfiction para que la conozcan. Tengo permiso de la autora para realizarlo!**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Spoiler hasta el quinto libro, todos los personajes son propiedad de J.k. Rowling. Este fic es mi homenaje a Harry Potter y a las maravillosas horas de magia que viví leyendo sus aventuras.-**_

**AVISOS!**

**Esta historia es AU, relación Adulto-Menor, relación chico-chico…**

**Sin nada mas que decir, que disfruten de la historia!**

**¡NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR LA HISTORIA, PARA ASI SABER SI LES SIGUE GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA!**

**Capitulo 39**

Decidieron por unanimidad que lo mejor era esperar en un hotel de media categoría, a que Tae Woo se comunicara con su madre, para ver si todos se podían quedar en su casa los dos días libres que tenían antes de cruzar el portal al Reino Mágico del Goryeo.

No podían arriesgarse a usar el teléfono para comunicarse con la señora, pues Tae Woo estaba seguro que su padre lo estaría buscando y hasta era capaz de intervenir el teléfono de la casa de su madre para saber si el joven se comunicaba con ella. Harry le explicó a Severus porque debían ser tan cuidadosos en esa ciudad; Tae Woo era menor de edad, según las leyes muggles de su país, y si su padre llegara a saber donde estaba era capaz de enviar a la policía para atraparlo y como debían evitar usar magia enfrente de muggles, pues podrían tener problemas con la justicia mágica de Corea si lo hacían, no era conveniente tener un encontronazo con la policía.

Mientras esperaban a Tae Woo en el hotel de Seul en el que se registraron, decidieron hacer un recorrido turístico visitando la Torre Seúl, ubicada en la Montaña Namsan, bajo un parque público, desde allí tomaron unas casetas que se deslizaban suspendidas por rieles que los transportaban lentamente, para que los visitantes tuvieran una vista panorámica de la ciudad

Fue maravilloso y muy romántico, puesto que ese lugar era un punto de encuentro frecuente para las parejas de enamorados. Luego fueron a una pista de patinaje rodeada de almendros iluminados con miles de lucecitas que los muggles usaban frecuentemente en sus decoraciones navideñas. Se divirtieron muchísimo a pesar de los frecuentes porrazos que recibieron por turno, al perder el equilibrio y caer sobre el hielo.

Severus no recordaba haber sido tan feliz antes de ese día, el habiente de camaradería y afecto entre los amigos de su pareja, lo ayudaron a sentirse a gusto y joven por primera vez en años. Cuando llegó la hora de la cena, decidieron ir al barrio chino de Seúl para buscar un restaurante de comida saludable, donde se encontraron con Tae Woo, quien les informó que podrían mudarse al día siguiente a la casa de su madre si no les molestaba dormir todos juntos sobre futones en la sala de práctica de la Academia de Danza, anexa a la vivienda.

Ninguno de los chicos puso reparos en dormir todos juntos en el piso de una habitación, estaban acostumbrados a dormir de cualquier manera gracias a los viajes de peregrinación, Remus y Severus una vez más se sorprendieron de la capacidad de adaptación que tenían esos jóvenes. Hasta que estos les explicaron a los dos adultos, cómo se las arreglaban durante sus viajes e incluso les dijeron que si es por ellos dormirían en un bosque, pues se habían aficionado a vivir en estrecho contacto con la naturaleza.

Severus ya se veía acampando con su pareja y la idea no le desagradó para nada, Remus estaba feliz, esos chicos lo trataban con afecto y respeto, aun teniendo conocimiento de su condición de licántropo, mientras que Tae Woo era tan apasionado y sensual en la intimidad.

La casa de la madre de Tae Woo era preciosa, de estilo Hannok, con muros de barro blanqueados con cal, con vigas y clavos de madera, techado de tejas en forma de pagoda. Al llegar tuvieron que quitarse los zapatos para ingresar a la vivienda y ponerse unas pantuflas de algodón para caminar por el interior. La madre de Tae Woo, era una mujer delgada de unos 40 años, muy bonita; quien los recibió muy cordialmente, sobre todo a Remus, pues su hijo ya le había informado de su relación con el hombre mayor. Al principio la buena mujer se había sentido apenada al enterarse de que la pareja destinada de su retoño era un hombre lobo, pero luego de leer en las cartas de su hijo, lo enamorado que estaba el chico de Remus, aceptó la relación con alegría.

Antes de comer el opíparo desayuno que les preparó la dueña de casa, fueron a la sala de práctica donde dormirían para meditar en grupo. Remus, Severus y la madre de Tae Woo, observaban a los jóvenes con aprobación por su disciplina.

Más tarde, jóvenes y adultos se sentaron en el suelo alrededor de una gran mesa ratona, donde consumieron con maestría un rico desayuno coreano consistente en: arroz al vapor, kimchi, sopa de miso con batata dulce, panqueques pequeños de pepino, tofu, pescado al vapor y algas condimentadas con aceite de sésamo. Luego tomaron un rico té verde digestivo y reconfortante, mientras discutían que harían ese día.

-Creo que deberíamos aprovechar la sala de práctica para entrenar – dijo Ren, ganándose miradas de fastidio por parte de algunos de sus compañeros- No me miren así, debemos mantenernos en forma.

-Tiene razón – dijo Harry- No sabemos si tendremos problemas cuando ayudemos a nuestro Príncipe a cumplir su misión.

-Una parte de la Misión- corrigió con picardía Roberta- para la instancia del hijo, la parejita ha estado practicando mucho durante el celo de Ji Hoo.

-Roberta!- exclamó sonrojado el príncipe.

-Roberta, sabes que de eso no tienes que hablar con tanta libertad- la reprendió Ren - recuerda que esa parte de la misión es secreta.

-Lo siento – dijo compungida Roberta.

-Por qué no agrandamos el espacio de la sala con magia y la dividimos en dos, una parte podemos usarla para practicar duelo y otra para entrenar Kung Fu o Karate – propuso Harry.

-Buena idea- Dijo Tae Woo – Así podríamos entrenar toda la mañana para disponer de la tarde para hacer lo que queramos.

-¿Saben agrandar el espacio con Magia? – pregunto anonadado Severus, estos chicos no dejaban de sorprenderlo, ni siquiera él podía hacer eso.

-Teníamos una maestra brillante- explicó Michael- ella nos enseño a fabricar trasladores indetectables, crear espacios mágicos temporales o permanentes y también a hechizar aparatos muggles para que funcionen en ambientes mágicos sin electricidad.

-Maravilloso! – dijo Remus, el pobre Severus estaba demasiado conmocionado para responder- Era tu mentora, Michael?

-No – respondió el chico rubio - ella era la mentora de Venzo, él y Harry eran sus mejores alumnos, mi mentor era nuestro maestro de Artes Marciales.

Como la charla se estaba desarrollando en inglés la madre de Tae Woo estaba algo perdida, hasta que Pema, gentilmente, se sentó a su lado; para ir traduciéndole la conversación entre su hijo y sus nuevos amigos

Cuando Venzo y Harry agrandaron el espacio de la sala de prácticas de la Academia de Ballet, los chicos se dividieron en dos grupos; Ren, Venzo, Huan Yue, Roberta y Pema empezaron con el entrenamiento de duelo mágico, mientras Harry, Ji Hoo, Tae Woo, Michael y Betty Lou, optaron por entrenar Karate. Dos horas después, tomaron un pequeño refrigerio que les preparó la dueña de casa. Luego, los que ya habían practicado duelo mágico, comenzaron a practicar Kung Fu y el grupo de Harry empezó su sesión de entrenamiento de duelo mágico

Harry le había explicado a Severus el motivo por el cual sus compañeros podían atacarlo con magia durante su entrenamiento, sin perder la suya en el proceso. El hombre quedó bastante sorprendido y algo celoso al saber que Tae Woo había arriesgado su magia para que Harry probara su teoría, de pedir a la Magia que baje temporalmente las defensas proporcionadas por Jazmin, para que sus compañeros de entrenamiento de Duelo Mágico no sufrieran las consecuencias de atacar a un Hermafromago.

Remus estaba admirado y, porque no decirlo, excitado cuando vio a su pareja luchar con tanta gracia y agilidad, mientras que Severus casi se desmayó cuando vio a Harry utilizar su magia sin varita para enfrentarse a Tae Woo. Definitivamente sus jóvenes novios estaban muy bien instruidos en defensa y eran magos poderosos. Fue un espectáculo impresionante presenciar el entrenamiento de esos chicos.

Una vez que Venzo y Harry volvieron a dejar la sala de Practica de Ballet como estaba, los chicos decidieron que sería buena idea ir a un centro comercial, Harry sintió que Jazmin se moría de ganas de participar en esa actividad, por eso fue a buscar su baúl y fue al baño para permitir que su entidad femenina ocupara su cuerpo por lo que quedara de la jornada.

Apenas Jazmin se puso ropas más femenina salió del baño donde Harry había entrado, corriendo feliz de poder ver a Severus por fin.

-Severus!- dijo la chica, arrojándose a los brazos abiertos de su amado.

-Ganaste la apuesta Tae Woo- anunció Roberta.

-¿Cuál fue la apuesta de Tae Woo?- preguntó divertido Severus, después de besar los labios de Jazmin.

-Que Jazmin aparecería cuando alguien propusiera un plan que incluya la posibilidad de comprar ropa- contestó Ren- Y ganó, porque Jazmin salió para ir al centro comercial.

-Cállate Ren- espetó la chica con el ceño fruncido.

-Pero cariño- dijo el chico japonés, ganándose ceja arqueada de Severus, quien tendría que acostumbrarse también, a los motes afectuosos que utilizaban entre ellos- todos los presentes saben que eres una obsesa de la moda.

-Es que alguien tiene que equilibrar la balanza – respondió Jazmin – Harry es un horror a la hora de escoger su vestimenta.

-Bueno, lo mejor en que salgamos ya – interrumpió Tae Woo – Remus se quedará porque está cansado y mañana es luna llena.

-Como se las arreglaran?- preguntó Pema y agregó solidaria – Podemos ayudarlos en algo?

-No es necesario Pema, gracias- contestó Remus con una sonrisa cordial dirigida a la chica.

-Tiene una buena provisión de poción matalobos- informó Tae Woo – Iremos a mi antigua habitación en esta casa antes del ocaso y yo me quedaré con él asumiendo mi forma de Leopardo de Nieve.

-Eres un animago?- preguntó Severus.

-Él no es SÓLO un animago – aclaró Jazmin orgullosa de su amigo- él puede utilizar las habilidades de su animal sin tener que transformarse.

-Entre otras cosas – agregó Remus mirando con afecto a su pareja.

Y Severus, una vez más, no supo que decir ante tanto despliegue de información sobre el increíble poder de los Leopardos y las Amapolas.

El centro comercial al que fueron era bastante grande, por lo que se separaron en grupos y acordaron reunirse en la puerta sur del edificio. Jazmin fue en compañía de su novio y de Tae Woo, el único que tenía paciencia con la obsesión de la chica por la ropa. Pronto Severus se aburrió y los dejó solos para entrar a una librería a curiosear mientras Jazmin elegía blusas en la tienda de al lado.

Tae Woo estaba esperando que su amiga saliera del probador para ir a reunirse con Severus, cuando escuchó que una voz que conocida lo llamaba por su nombre, se volteó y vio a su antiguo amante que lo miraba anonadado por su presencia.

-Tae Woo? Realmente eres tú? – dijo emocionado el hombre.

-Ryu Jin –saludó serio el chico- no esperaba volver a verte.

-Por eso te fuiste, dejándome sólo una carta de despedida?- preguntó el hombre elevando la voz.

-Te sugiero que hables despacio- dijo Tae Woo con desprecio.

-Está bien- dijo el hombre- pero tú vienes conmigo a donde podamos hablar con calma.

-Yo no voy contigo, ni a la esquina Ryu Jin – dijo cortante el chico- Desde que me golpeaste por última vez, debido a tus celos infundados e injustos, decidí que nunca volvería a arriesgarme a quedarme a solas contigo.

Jazmin, que entendía muy bien coreano, salió en silencio del mostrador y corrió a buscar a Severus, tenía que salvar a su amigo de las garras de su ex amante, pero necesitaba darle al tipo donde más le doliera o ese imbécil no se tragaría el embuste que planeaba.

-Severus!- dijo la chica cuando encontró a su novio- Tenemos que ayudar a Tae Woo, está en problemas.

-Jazmin, eres una bruja poderosa- dijo Severus- que puede estar pasando que no lo puedes arreglar tu misma?

-Esto es un centro comercial muggle Severus, está lleno de cámaras de seguridad, no podemos usar magia- contestó la chica- Tienes que salvar a Tae Woo de un ex novio bastante molesto que lo está acosando.

-Que quieres que haga?- preguntó Severus- Yo no hablo coreano.

-No hace falta, tú vas a donde están ellos, tomas a Tae Woo de la mano, le das un PEQUEÑO beso en los labios, luego miras con tu mejor cara de pocos amigos al asqueroso ese y traes a Tae Woo acá- explicó la chica, como si nada.

-Que lo bese!- exclamo Severus- sabes lo que sentirá Harry cuando bese a su ex.

-Peor se pondrá si no hacemos nada y Tae Woo se ve obligado a mostrar su condición de mago para defenderse de ese tipo- insistió Jazmin.

-De acuerdo, pero asegúrate que Harry no se enfade por lo que voy a hacer – pidió Severus.

-No te preocupes, Harry lo entenderá – dijo segura Jazmin- Ahora vamos!

Salieron justo en el momento en que los ojos de Tae Woo empezaban a cambiar de su color negro habitual o los ojos claros y felinos de su leopardo interior. Debido a que su ex amante le estaba apretando muy fuerte su brazo derecho.  
-Vendrás conmigo a nuestro antiguo nidito de amor, si no quieres que le diga a tu padre que estás en Seúl- amenazó Ryu Jin.

-Tae Woo- interrumpió Severus y agregó en inglés- ¿Que pasa mi amor? ¿Este idiota te está molestando?

-Mi amor- preguntó con furia Ryu Jin.

-Ah, veo que entiende inglés- dijo Severus dirigiendo al hombre su mejor cara de desprecio – Entonces puedo decirle que suelte a mi pareja si no quiere sufrir las consecuencias de sus actos.

-Pareja?- dijo el hombre con cinismo- Tae Woo es menor de edad y su padre jamás permitirá que sea la pareja de un hombre.

-Eso usted lo sabe muy bien, no es así? – replico Severus en el mismo tono- Y por su anillo de bodas, percibo lo conveniente que le resultaba tener a un adolescente homosexual como amante ocasional.

La cara del hombre empezó a ponerse roja de la furia, cuando Tae Woo perdió la paciencia y soltando su brazo del agarre de su ex, le propinó un tremendo puñetazo a Ryu Jin.

-Eso fue liberador – dijo Tae Woo y mirando a su ex amante tirado en el piso agregó- Escúchame bien Ryu Jin, yo hice mi vida, no me quedé a seguir con la farsa a la que mi padre me quería condenar, no me casaré con una princesita como hiciste tú, para vivir amargado como tú, puedo ser compasivo hasta que me tocan los cojones. Puedes ir a decirle lo que quieras a mi padre, el hombre que amo puede enfrentarse a él y ganarle muy fácilmente. No te confundas, no estoy sólo.

El tipo se puso de pie e intentó golpear a Tae Woo, pero el chico ágil-mente se hizo a un lado y aplicándole un pequeño golpecito con el pie izquierdo, lo hizo caer de vuelta. Luego se marchó tranquilamente con Severus, para reunirse con Jazmin que había visto todo desde la puerta vidriera de la librería.

-Estuviste genial Severus!- exclamó la chica- Y ni siquiera tuviste que besarlo.

-Besar a quien?- preguntó confundido Tae Woo.

-A ti tonto, ese era el plan para sacar a ese imbécil del medio- respondió Jazmin.

-La verdad es que casi no hice nada, fue Tae Woo quien lo puso en su lugar- dijo con modestia Severus.

-No es así – contradijo Tae Woo- yo estaba por perder el control de mis poderes mágicos cuando tu apareciste, estaba tan furioso que ni siquiera recordé mi entrenamiento de Karateca, gracias Severus.

-Por que no le contaste a Harry que ese tipo te golpeaba?- increpó Jazmin.

-Jazmin- la interrumpió Severus- esas cosas son dolorosas, es muy duro para un mago aceptar que fue víctima de la violencia de un simple muggle.

-Gracias Severus- dijo Tae Woo sonriendo a su salvador.

-Fue un placer Tae Woo, pero creo que lo mejor es que nos vayamos a otro lado esta noche- respondió Severus- sólo para prevenir, no sabemos si ese hombre cumplirá su amenaza de avisar a tu padre y no queremos meter a tu madre en problemas.

-Tienes razón Severus- respondió apenado el chico.

Buscaron al resto del grupo y les explicaron rápidamente lo ocurrido, esa noche se mudaron todos a un hotel barato, después de despedirse de la madre de Tae Woo y salieron justo a tiempo de la casa. Pues apenas quince minutos después de que se marcharon, tres automóviles negros con seis ocupantes masculinos en cada uno de ellos, se detuvieron frente a la casa de estilo hannok, que también funcionaba como academia de danza.-

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Christine C.**


	40. El Reino Magico de Goryeo

**La autora de la historia es ****Hikarijoon, yo solo publico la historia aquí en Fanfiction para que la conozcan. Tengo permiso de la autora para realizarlo!**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Spoiler hasta el quinto libro, todos los personajes son propiedad de J.k. Rowling. Este fic es mi homenaje a Harry Potter y a las maravillosas horas de magia que viví leyendo sus aventuras.-**_

**AVISOS!**

**Esta historia es AU, relación Adulto-Menor, relación chico-chico…**

**Sin nada mas que decir, que disfruten de la historia!**

**¡NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR LA HISTORIA, PARA ASI SABER SI LES SIGUE GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA!**

**Capitulo 40**

El portal mágico al reino de Ji Hoo estaba muy bien escondido en el Parque de la Montaña Ansan, allí los esperaba una comitiva de 20 Guardias Reales, estos los escoltarían por las tierras de Reino hasta llegar al Palacio Real.

Harry y sus amigos estaban impactados por los uniformes de los guardias, compuesto por pantalones anchos de paño negro, una camisa de mangas largas que se mantenía semi cruzadas por una faja ancha de cuero negro, y arriba un chaleco sin mangas, llevaban cabellos largos hasta la clavícula, una parte de ellas atadas en una especie de media cola que destacaban sus ojos rasgados.

Parecían más guerreros montaraces que guardias reales, todos estaban gratamente sorprendidos por el aspecto de los guardias pero Pema estaba temblando, Remus notó que algo le ocurría a la chica.

-Que pasa Pema?- preguntó el licántropo.

-Es él- dijo Pema señalando con un dedo a uno de los guardias- Siento que es él.

-Tu pareja, Pema?- preguntó el licántropo, reconociendo los síntomas.

-Que!- exclamó Michael.

La comitiva paró al escucharse el grito de sobresalto de Michael.

-Qué ocurre?- preguntó Ji Hoo.

-Pema encontró a su pareja- dijo Remus.

-En serio? – dijo Betty Lou entusiasmada- Quien es Pema?

La pobre chica estaba profundamente aturdida, ni siquiera sabía el nombre del guardia, nunca había hablado con él, pero sabía que era él, lo sentía.

-Dinos quien es Pema- dijo Harry con voz suave- Nosotros hablaremos con él si tu no quieres.

Pema volvió a señalar al mismo guardia.

-Hey tú!- le gritó Ji hoo al guardia en cuestión.

-Mi príncipe, esa no es forma de tratar a tus guardias- lo reprendió Ren – como esperas lealtad si no los tratas con dignidad.

Severus miró con aprobación a Ren, ese muchacho cada vez le caía mejor.

-Lo siento – dijo apenado Ji Hoo – es que no se su nombre.

-Francamente cariño – dijo Roberta sacudiendo la cabeza- No te has dado cuenta de que en consideración a Severus y a Remus estamos hablando en Inglés, como esperas que tus guardias te entiendan si no les hablas en su idioma.

-Quiere decir que normalmente no hablan en inglés?- preguntó curioso Severus.

-No, generalmente hablamos en Chino Antiguo- Informó Huan Yue.

Severus sólo pudo poner los ojos en blanco y mover la cabeza de un lado a otro, ante la respuesta del muchacho de china.

-Tú también hablas chino antiguo?- Severus preguntó a Harry.

-Sí, fue el primer idioma que se aprende en la escuela.

Remus escuchaba divertido como Harry hablaba cómo si nada sobre todos los conocimientos y habilidades que aprendió ese año.

-Bueno, tenemos que resolver el tema del futuro amado de Pema, para poder llegar al Palacio ante de que sea de noche – intervino Roberta- es peligroso para nuestro Príncipe estar tan expuesto en estas tierras.

-Lo siento Ji Hoo- dijo Pema con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Roberta!- espetó Ji Hoo- Ya vez lo que hiciste, no me va a pasar nada porque nos quedemos un rato a resolver esto.

-Muy bien – dijo Harry- Cuál es el idioma de tu pueblo, mi príncipe?

-Hankugo Antiguo- contestó Ji Hoo.

-Bueno, casi todos acá hablamos coreano, pero que tan distinto es el Hankugo Antiguo- preguntó Roberta.

-Es el uso más formal del coreano moderno- respondió el Prícipe.

Los leones y las amapolas suspiraron aliviados, Remus y Severus se miraron perplejos, por lo que Pema gentilmente les explico:

-En Corea, el trato hacia las personas mayores es muy importante, no puedes hablarle informalmente a un adulto, por eso el Hankugo (coreano) tiene diferentes formas de hablar, por ejemplo para decir ENTIENDO o ENTENDI, si es informal se usa ARASÓ, si semi –formal es ASASOIO, y si es formal es ARASIBNIDA.

-O sea tenemos que tener un trato sumamente respetuoso con la gente, entendiste Roberta?- preguntó incisivo Ren.

-Sí, cariño- respondió la chica

-Por cierto – intervino Huan Yue- Mohamed me enseño el hechizo que usó con nosotros cuando recién llegamos a la escuela, ese que nos permitía entendernos aunque habláramos diferentes idiomas.

-En serio?- dijo Harry emocionado- ese hechizo era genial.

-Lo usaban antes de dominar un idioma común?- preguntó interesado Remus

-Sí, lo usábamos durante el primer mes de clases, antes de que todos aprendiéramos Chino Antiguo – explicó Harry.

-Aprendieron chino Antiguo en un mes!?- exclamó aturdido Severus.

-Harry, cariño- dijo Roberta- si no quieres matar de un soponcio a tu amado, limítate a contarle solo una par de rarezas de nuestra escuela al día.

-Te lo digo por última vez Severus, nuestra escuela está ubicada en un lugar de Poder- dijo Harry como si nada.

-Y que lo digas- respondió Severus.

-Te imaginas la cara de Dumbledore si supiera todo eso- dijo Harry sonriendo con malicia.

-O la de Voldivar- intervino Roberta.

Severus explotó en carcajadas al escuchar como Roberta nombró al Señor Oscuro y Remus lo secundó.

-Si, todo muy lindo, Roberta es genial- Intervino Venzo- pero tenemos que solucionar el futuro de Pema y llevar a nuestro Príncipe sano y salvo a Palacio.

-Bueno Ji Hoo, debe haber un jefe entre los guardias que están presentes a quien le puedes pedir información sobre el amado de Pema- sugirió Betty Lou.

-Ah sí, es aquel que está más cerca, es mas guapo de todos- dijo inocentemente Ji Hoo.

-Guapo, mi príncipe?- preguntó Harry enarcando la ceja.

-Que esa no era la línea de Ren, Harry?- preguntó Michael muerto de risa.

-Déjalo, cuando se trata de sentir celos, delego la responsabilidad en Harry- dijo Ren con desparpajo.

-Nadie más guapo para mí que tu o Ren, Harry- se disculpó Ji Hoo- pero de los guardias que están aquí, ese es el más guapo.

-Pues habla con el mi Príncipe, pregúntale por el hombre que Pema señaló- sugirió Ren

-Y no te olvides de hablarle en Hankugo Antiguo – le recordó Roberta.

-No me vas a dejar de molestar nunca por eso, verdad Roberta?- preguntó ceñudo Ji Hoo.

-Probablemente no, ahora ve y se un buen Príncipe y pregúntale al guapo jefe de guardias por el hombre de Pema- respondió la chica.

Ji hoo hizo lo que le sugirieron, se acercó al jefe de guardias y le preguntó por el hombre en cuestión, luego el muchacho regresó para contarles a sus compañeros lo que había averiguado.

-El guardia que señaló Pema- empezó Ji Hoo- se llama Choi Kang Chi, es el hermano menor del Jefe de guardias que se llama Choi Kang Ho.

-Pero que originales los padres- dijo irónicamente Roberta.

-Roberta…Cállate- pidió Betty Lou- sigue Ji Hoo.

-Es soltero y le gustan las chicas- terminó el Príncipe.

-Le preguntaste si le gustan las chicas?- preguntó divertido Michael.

-Porque? Hice mal?- preguntó con inocencia Ji Hoo.

-No mi príncipe – respondió Ren dándole un beso en la mejilla a su prometido.

-Bueno ahora que hacemos?- preguntó Harry.

-Supongo que Ji Hoo debe pedirle al jefe guapo que le presente a su hermano, cuando lo conozca le plantea la cuestión "pareja destinada" y le pregunta si le interesaría conocer al futuro amor de su vida, luego le presenta a Pema y sumamos un miembro más a nuestra familia- dijo Betty Lou.

-Visto así…me parece bien- aprobó Ji Hoo

Y se fue de vuelta a hablar con su Jefe de Guardias, luego este llamó a su hermano menor para que hablara con el Príncipe y el joven guardia se acercó, estuvieron hablando hasta que el guardia miró sorprendido hacia donde estaba el resto de los acompañantes de Ji Hoo y después hizo un gesto de afirmación dirigido al Príncipe.

Ji Hoo hizó un gesto con la cabeza a sus amigos y los gemelos, uno a cada lado de una temblorosa Pema, se fueron acercando hasta ellos. El guardia miró anonadado a la hermosa joven que decía ser su pareja destinada. Enseguida fue obvio para todos que el flechazo fue instantáneo y no hubo necesidad de un beso, un simple roce de manos entre los dos jóvenes bastó para que el resplandor que se forma al establecer un vínculo mágico se hiciera presente, para afirmar que eran compañeros de vida.

-Genial, todo muy lindo, tenemos otro leopardo- intervino Venzó- pero se hace tarde y esto se puede poner peligroso.

-Leopardos?- preguntó Severus a Harry mientras se ponían en marcha.

-Es nuestro nombre de graduación de la escuela, los chicos somos leopardos y las chicas amapolas- explicó Harry.

Empezaron a avanzar por un camino de tierra,admirando la exuberante vegetación de montaña, la bruma presente en esas alturas era bastante enigmática, no parecía natural, y de hecho no lo era.

-Algo peligroso se acerca- advirtió Tae Woo- son muchos y son magos.

-Como lo sabe?- preguntó Severus.

-Es uno de sus dones- explicó Remus – puede detectar enemigos a una distancia de cinco kilómetros a la redonda.

-Escucha mi príncipe- le dijo Harry a Ji Hoo- si la cosa se pone fea, tú transfórmate y vuela a Palacio. Comprendes?

-Un animago con forma de pájaro. Supongo?- dijo Severus.

-No- dijo Harry- asume la forma de un Pegaso.

-Harry! Lo vas a matar!- saltó Roberta.

-Tú ya se lo habías dicho en el almuerzo en Nueva Delhi!- replicó Harry.

-No deberíamos estar preocupados por un posible ataque?- preguntó Remus.

-Ah el ataque, cuanto falta para que lleguen Tae Woo?- preguntó Roberta.

-5 minutos – informó Tae Woo.

-Bueno sabemos lo que tenemos que hacer, ustedes saben pelear?- preguntó Roberta a Remus y Severus.

Estos enarcaron las cejas un tanto ofendidos por la pregunta de la chica.

-No me miren así, yo sólo me preocupo por ustedes- dijo la chica.

-Roberta, mi novio fue profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras- saltó Tae Woo.

-Severus es un espía, Roberta- Intervino Harry.

-Bueno, tema aclarado entonces, cuanto tiempo queda?- preguntó Roberta.

-2 minutos- Informó Tae Woo.

-Mi Príncipe, utiliza tu telepatía, Yuan dice que puedes hacerlo a corta distancia, trata de leer sus mentes- apremió Ren

Ji Hoo hizo lo que su pareja le pidió, el controlaba su don de tal manera que sólo escuchaba a las personas cuando se lo proponía, no tenía que estar todo el tiempo oyendo las mentes de las personas y en su entorno inmediato no lo hacía por respeto a sus compañeros.

-Quieren matarte Ren!- gimió Ji hoo aterrorizado -Y luego quieren llevarme a mí para impedir que renuncie al trono.

-No lo permitiremos, mi Príncipe- dijo Harry apremiante- transfórmate ahora y ve a Palacio.

-Y que me espera en Palacio si dejo a los que amo aquí- espetó ceñudo Ji Hoo- deja de tratarme como un bebé Harry, yo también soy un leopardo.

Harry se sintió muy orgulloso de la valentía de su Príncipe, era cierto, él también fue entrenado, no tenía que huir como un cobarde del peligro, dejando a las personas que amaba enfrentando sus batallas.

-Un minuto- volvió a informar Tae Woo.

Todos se pusieron en alerta, Pema avisó a su pareja del peligro, para que este a su vez diera aviso al resto de los guardias.

-Huelo sus intenciones- dijo Huan Yua- vienen dispuesto a matarnos a todos de ser necesario.

-Pues ellos se lo buscaron, terminemos con esto rápido hermano, avísanos Tae Woo- dijo tranquila Betty Lou.

Michael se apresuró a tomar la mano de su hermana y apenas lo hizo:

-Ahora- dijo Tae Woo.

Los gemelos invocaron sus poderes creando un torbellino de viento alrededor de ellos, sus amigos y guardias reales, que les servía de muro protector contra sus enemigos, y si los muy imbéciles trataban de cruzar el remolino se quedaban volando alrededor de ellos, era algo cómico de ver.

-Profesor Severus Snape le presento a Los gemelos Climáticos de Dallas- dijo Harry divertido por la expresión de Severus ante la manifestación del don más extraordinario de los hermanos Mc Farland.

-Anda Betty Lou, nosotros también queremos jugar- dijo Roberta.

-No será hoy Roberta, estoy loca de ganas de conocer en Palacio- dijo Betty Lou.

Después de esta última declaración por parte de la chica rubia, ella y su hermano impulsaron en remolino en una fuerza centrífuga que expulsó a todos los hombres que querían atacarlos.

-Chicos!- exclamó enfadada Pema- vieron la cantidad de árboles que tiraron con ese remolino.

-Creo que detener el secuestro del Príncipe y el posible asesinato del Prometido Real, lo valieron- dijo Betty Lou.

-Podíamos haberlos detenido sin este baño de sangre- dijo ceñuda Pema.

-Te refieres a los árboles o los malos?- preguntó un divertido Michael.

-A los árboles, por supuesto- respondió Pema.

Así, después de ese breve incidente con unos asesinos despiadados y posibles secuestradores, siguieron su camino rumbo al Palacio Real, llegando justo a la hora del ocaso. La comitiva tuvo que detenerse a la entrada del Palacio, que no era ningún castillo, sino una especie de fortaleza, muy parecida al Antiguo Palacio Real de Corea de Sur, los guardias los condujeron a lo que sería la casa del Príncipe Heredero, de ahí tenía que partir Ji Hoo para celebrar su boda. Todos fueron acomodados en habitaciones con puertas deslizantes de marco de madera y fondo de papel de arroz, donde todo estaba acomodado de tal manera que uno este siempre cerca del suelo, esto se debía a que en esa latitudes el frió llegaba a 20 grados bajo cero en invierno, entonces tenían debajo del suelo de piedra unos conductores del calor que provenían de las calderas. Uno se tenía que arrodillar en el piso para comer, dormir sobre unos edredones de plumas tejidos a mano y los muebles eran bajos y de madera pesada con muchos ornamentos.

Todo era muy bello y realmente querían recorrer los patios interiores del palacio, donde había lagunas artificiales con peces, de colores, los jardines de la Reina con su múltiple variedad de flores, la avenida de melocotoneros en flor, tan parecidos a los árboles de Sakura, el bosque de árboles frutales, la colección de Aves de su Majestad el Rey.

Pero debían descansar pues al otro día, celebrarían la Ceremonia de la Boda de sus amigos y al siguiente, la Ceremonia de Renuncia Formal al Trono del Reino Mágico del Goryeo del Príncipe Yang Bin.

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Christine C.**


	41. Siempre seras nuestro principe

**La autora de la historia es ****Hikarijoon, yo solo publico la historia aquí en Fanfiction para que la conozcan. Tengo permiso de la autora para realizarlo!**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Spoiler hasta el quinto libro, todos los personajes son propiedad de J.k. Rowling. Este fic es mi homenaje a Harry Potter y a las maravillosas horas de magia que viví leyendo sus aventuras.-**_

**AVISOS!**

**Esta historia es AU, relación Adulto-Menor, relación chico-chico…**

**Sin nada mas que decir, que disfruten de la historia!**

**¡NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR LA HISTORIA, PARA ASI SABER SI LES SIGUE GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA!**

**Capitulo 41**

Harry caminaba por la avenida de melocotoneros del Palacio Real, cuando vio que Tae Woo se dirigía hacia él, buscó en donde podía esconderse que no sea tan obvio, pero no encontró nada a mano y optó por hacerse el que no lo vio y empezó a caminar rápido para alejarse de él.

Pero el otro chico había notado que Harry lo estaba evadiendo desde que salieron casi huyendo de la casa de su madre, Tae Woo no era tonto, algo había pasado para que su amigo lo estuviera ignorando. Harry era transparente como el agua.

Sabía que no tenía nada que ver su relación con Remus, Harry realmente amaba a Severus, pero estaba molesto por algo, no será que está celoso porque Severus me salvó, pensó Tae Woo. Empezó a caminar más rápido para alcanzar a su amigo y preguntarle porque lo estaba ignorando.

-Harry!- llamó Tae Woo – porque estás molesto conmigo?

-Nada que ver- negó Harry- ahora tengo que buscar a Severus. Hablamos después.

-Harry!¡No me mientas!- increpó Tae Woo tomando con una mano un brazo de Harry para impedirle que se fuera - ¡Severus y Remus fueron a ver los invernaderos de plantas mágicas en la casa de la Reina Madre!

-¡Suéltame!- respondió furioso Harry- ¡A ti no te importa lo que me pase! ¡Limítate a dejarme en paz!

-¡Explícame que hice! ¡Porque actúas así conmigo!- pidió desesperado Tae Woo.

-¿Porque te interesa Tae Woo? ¿Porque tengo que confiar en ti?- preguntó Harry implacable.

-Porque somos amigos- respondió el otro chico.

-¡Tú no confías en mí!- dijo Harry rompiendo a llorar- Yo dejé a mis dos mejores amigos de Inglaterra porque me decían medias verdades y me guardaban secretos. Y tú me hiciste lo mismo.

-¡Yo confío en ti Harry! – insitió Tae Woo.

-Sí, seguro- dijo Harry con sarcasmo-¿y por qué me tuve que enterar por oídos de mi entidad femenina que tu novio te pegaba? ni siquiera se lo dijiste a ella, escuchó todo mientras se estaba probando una blusa.

-¿Porque te afecta tanto que no te lo haya contado?

-Porque yo te conté todo Tae Woo, durante esas noches en Nepal te abrí mi corazón totalmente, supiste de mi infancia desgraciada con los Dursley, del dolor de perder a mis seres queridos, de la traición de mis amigos, todo - terminó Harry secándose las lágrimas.

-Es que sentían tanta vergüenza Harry- dijo Tae Woo bajando la cabeza.

-Vergüenza de que Tae Woo?- preguntó Harry con incredulidad- De que te golpeaba un muggle ¿No sé si te acuerdas que te conté sobre "La cacería de Harry"?

-Lo sé Harry, pero no es igual- insistió Tae Woo.

-Olvídalo, ya no quiero saberlo, francamente, ya no importa- dijo desdeñoso Harry y empezó a alejarse.

-Espera Harry, te lo contaré todo- le pidió el chico en tono de ruego.

-Que no oíste que ya no importa- dijo Harry- Ahórrame los detalles morbosos, no los necesito para ser compasivo contigo, pero que te quede claro Tae Woo, descendiste muchos pisos en el edificio de mi confianza.

-¿Qué puedo hacer para recuperar tu confianza?- rogó Tae Woo.

-Quiero que me prometas que no van a existir mentiras, ni medias verdades entre nosotros nunca más- dijo rotundo Harry

-Yo, Park Tae Woo, te prometo a ti, Harry James Potter Evans, que no existirán mentiras, ni medias verdades entre nosotros nunca más- dijo solemne Tae Woo.

Harry volvió a sonreir su amigo, era mejor haber reaccionado en la primera cosa que le molestó de él, a dejar que las dudas vayan carcomiendo su amistad como pasó con Ron y Hermione.

Severus y Remus estaban gratamente sorprendidos con la variedad de plantas mágicas de los Invernaderos de Palacio, pero luego de una hora de recorrido, aprovecharon para descansar bajo la sombra de un cerezo e intercambiar sus opiniones sobre los últimos días.

-¿Qué piensas de todo esto, Remus?- preguntó Severus.

\- ¿A que te refieres Severus?, ¿puedes ser más específico?

-A los muchachos, sus poderes, su trato entre ellos, no son medio sectarios?

-No, son chicos que experimentaron la soledad a muy temprana edad, se sienten a salvo estando juntos, por eso se unieron como familia- explicó el licántropo.

-Y qué opinas sobre su conjunto musical?- preguntó un poco desdeñoso Severus.

-No lo entiendes Severus- dijo exasperado Remus- ellos son poderosos y por eso son vulnerables, sabes la de gente malintencionada o manipuladora como Dumbledore, que intentarían utilizar sus poderes. Ellos lo saben o lo sienten de alguna manera, por eso se quieren y protegen mutuamente.

-Entiendo- dijo pensativo Severus- pero no me respondiste nada sobre lo de la música.

-Si eso los hace felices, yo estoy de acuerdo- dijo tajante el licántropo- si tú quieres espantar tu suerte poniéndote pesado con ese tema, allá tú. Yo pienso vivir como la afortunada pareja de un mago poderoso.

-Discúlpame, pero el lugar del hombre más afortunado del mundo lo tengo yo- espetó Severus.

-Entonces deja que tu pareja se divierta haciendo música, que todo el mundo lo desee cuando esté en el escenario, total siempre sabrás que él y ella son solamente tuyos- respondió Remus como algo obvio.

Y Severus, por una vez, no lo contradijo para tener la última palabra.

Pema, Roberta y Betty Lou estaban con Ji Hoo y su Camarero Real, en la habitación del Príncipe Heredero, de donde este saldría para ser escoltado por Harry, hasta ser entregado a Ren. El Príncipe se negó de plano a ser entregado por el Rey, no tenía ningún deseo de intimar con su familia biológica, y ellos tampoco se manifestaban interesados en acercarse a él.

El Principe Yang Bin estaba triste, nunca más podría volver a pisar el Reino luego de su renuncia al trono, nunca conocería a su pueblo, pensó el joven. Hasta que recordó que su hijo sí sería Rey, sus padres, Ji Hoo y Ren, se encargarían de eso y los tres juntos, volverían a ocupar el lugar que les correspondía en ese Palacio. Eso lo puso contento, él no era ambicioso, pero le dolía tener que ser exiliado del Reino como si fuera un criminal.

Por otro lado, tenía que estar feliz porque se casaría con el amor de vida, con el hombre que había amado desde el primer momento en que lo vio y supo que era su pareja destinada. Su Ren, que sólo sonreía para él y para Harry, que era tan protector pero sin ser tan asfixiante como su alma gemela, quien lo trataba a veces como si él fuera cachorrito desvalido.

Ahora llevaba puesto un bonito traje blanco con bordados nacarados confeccionado por Pema, hasta Roberta había llorado de emoción cuando se lo puso hacía unos momentos, no, pensó el Príncipe, no voy a estar triste, me caso con el mejor hombre del mundo, las amapolas están preciosas con sus hanbok (ropa tradicional coreana) y enseguida vendrá Harry a buscarme para llevarme al altar junto a mi Ren.

Así el Príncipe Yang Bin, decidió espantar a la tristeza que insistía en anidar en su corazón, para dejar entrar a la alegría de desposar al amor de su vida y cuando Harry vino por él, una gran sonrisa adornaba su bello rostro.

-Estás indescriptiblemente guapo mi Príncipe- exclamó Harry con admiración- Ren es un hombre muy afortunado.

-Gracias Harry- dijo sonrojado Ji Hoo tomando el brazo que Harry le ofrecía.

Pasaron por varios arcos de flores, por el medio de varias filas de guardias reales, damas de honor y dignatarios de la corte, todos con sus coloridas vestimentas cargadas de adornos y joyas, hasta llegar al camino del altar donde los esperaba Ren en compañía de Huan Yue, al costado del noble Oficial del Registro Civil del Reino, que celebraría el enlace.

Harry estaba profundamente conmovido por la belleza y el obvio nerviosismo de su Príncipe, el pobre chico temblaba a Medida que se acercaba al Altar, pero al ver a Ren parado al lado de Huan Yuen, recuperó la compostura y avanzó firme del brazo de su alma gemela, para cumplir con la primera parte de la misión que el destino le había encomendado.

Ren, sonriendo como nunca en su vida, miraba deslumbrado a su futuro esposo, desde que lo conoció y supo que estaba destinado a ser su pareja, se había preguntado que había hecho tan bueno en su vida para merecer semejante regalo.

-Mira la cara de Ren, mi Príncipe – dijo Harry bajito, cuando ya se encontraban cerca del altar- Su sonrisa de idiota enamorado es de antología, espero que Roberta esté sacando muchas fotografías.

Ji Hoo amplió su sonrisa debido al comentario de Harry, despertando suspiros de la audiencia con ese gesto, no se podía negar que el Principe Yang Bin había heredado la belleza de su madre; la Reina Seo Min Ji, quien contenía las lágrimas a duras penas, pues tanto ella como su esposo el Rey Yank Gak se veían obligados a disimular el dolor que sentían porque su hijo mayor tendría que abandonar el Reino luego de su abdicación.

La ceremonia de esponsales fue sencilla, pues no se trataba de la boda del Futuro Rey, después se realizó el ceremonial de saludo a los adultos de la familia, donde Ren se vio obligado a hacer gala de toda su paciencia y estado físico, pues tuvo que inclinarse hasta tocar el suelo con la frente, ante cada uno de los parientes ancianos del Príncipe, que eran más de 30.

Después empezó la recepción oficial, donde se escucharon canciones típicas del reino ejecutada por los miembros de la Orquesta Real, quienes acompañaban sus melodiosas voces con instrumentos tradicionales como: gayageum (instrumento de cuerda similar a la cítara), Janggu (instrumento de percusión con doble cara que se coloca verticalmente para su ejecución), Haegeum (instrumento de cuerda similar a un violín, pues se ejecuta con un arco) y Saenghwang (instrumento de viento compuesta por varios tubos de bambú).

Cuando la recepción oficial terminó, el ambiente se tornó más distendido y menos protocolario, momento que aprovecharon los leopardos para hacerles un regalo a los novios. Las amapolas había trabajado en la confección de los trajes que usaron los contrayentes, por eso los chicos decidieron preparar algo especial para agasajar a sus amigos. Venzo, Michael, Huan Yue, Tae Woo y Harry, se acercaron al lugar donde se encontraban los músicos reales a quienes les pidieron respetuosamente que les cedieran un espacio de tiempo para darles una sorpresa a los novios. Estos accedieron curiosos por ver lo que tenían planeado los extranjeros amigos del Prícipe.

Entonces Venzo sacó los instrumentos musicales que llevaba encogidos en su bolsillo, les aplicó un hechizo "engorgio" para devolverles su tamaño normal. Una vez que los instrumentos estuvieron a la vista, Michael tomo una guitarra, Haun Yue se sentó detrás de la batería de instrumentos de percusión y Venzo se sentó al piano. Momento en que Harry se aplicó un hechizo "Sonorus" y dijo:

-Este es el tributo del resto de los leopardos para nuestro Príncipe Yang Bin y para nuestro gran amigo Ren Tanokura, una canción, cuya letra nos recordó mucho a ellos, por eso les pedimos a los recién casados que se dirijan a la pista de baile para que disfruten de ella.

Los novios, muy nerviosos y emocionados, se pararon en medio de la pista de baile, esperando que sus amigos iniciaran con lo anunciado previamente.

Los chicos habían elegido una canción, cuya letra estaba en coreano pero tenía algunas estrofas en inglés, perteneciente al Sub Grupo de K- Pop Super Junior K.R.Y., cuya melodía era lenta pero alegre, muy acorde con la dulzura de Ji Hoo. Los encargados de cantar la letra del tema fueron Harry, Michael y Tae Woo, que la habían adaptado cambiando la palabra en inglés GIRLS (chica) por DEAR (querido/a) y decía así:

_ www . youtube watch?v= 4SkxnuHOzmI (N/A este es el link de la canción, si pueden, escúchenla mientras leen lo que viene a continuación, les prometo que vale la pena) _

Ji hoo derramaba abundantes lágrimas de alegría mientras bailaba abrazado a Ren, la canción que les dedicaron y cantaron sus amigos. Ren miraba a sus compañeros leopardos con una gran sonrisa de agradecimiento y todos los presentes quedaron sorprendidos por la hermosa interpretación musical de los acompañantes extranjeros del Principe Yang Bin.

Remus sonreía complacido y no puedo evitar fastidiar un poco a Severus, recordando la discusión que tuvo con este en la mañana:

-Que te pareció Severus?- preguntó el licántropo y agregó- Crees que puedas soportar seguir viendo a Harry en el escenario?

-Son muy buenos- admitió Severus- no sabía que Harry tenía tan buena voz.

-Creo que aún falta mucho para que nuestros chicos dejen de sorprendernos.

-Y que lo digas- respondió Severus.

Una vez concluida la fiesta, los recién casados fueron a pasar su noche de bodas en la alcoba oficial del Príncipe Heredero y su consorte. Harry se moría por estar a solas con Severus, pero dentro de los muros del Palacio estaba prohibido que las personas solteras compartieran habitación. Eso no evitó que se besaran largamente en la avenida de melocotoneros, cuyas flores se iluminaban al reflejar la luz de la luna menguante, mientras que sus pétalos caían como llovizna blanca alrededor de la pareja, dando un perfecto marco romántico, que subyugó a Severus al punto de preguntar a su pareja:

-Harry, quieres casarte conmigo?

El chico-que- vivió sonrió a su pareja con alegría, a pesar de las lágrimas de emoción que inundaban sus ojos tras escuchar la propuesta de su amado.

-Claro que sí Severus, Yo te amo- respondió Harry.

Sellaron la promesa con otro beso cargado de ternura, que poco a poco se fue tornando más apasionado, hasta que escucharon un carraspeo a sus espaldas, por lo que se vieron obligados a separarse molestos por la interrupción.

-Sí, todo muy lindo, también se van a casar- dijo Venzo- pero tenemos un problema.

-Que ocurre Venzo?- preguntó preocupado Harry.

-El Rey quiere que nos llevemos a dos guardias reales con nosotros, luego de la abdicación- informó el mulato- Es su regalo, para que su hijo siempre cuente con protección.

-Pero…-titubeó Harry- No podemos hacer eso, la siguiente parte de la misión es secreta, no sabemos si podremos confiar en ellos.

-Sí, eso sin contar que tendremos que estar cuidando todo el tiempo lo que decimos- dijo Venzo- El grupo ya es grande, si por cualquier motivo tuviéramos que ocultarnos, sería un inconveniente que seamos demasiados.

-Podrían pedirle al Rey que uno de los guardias sea Choi Kang Chi, la pareja de Pema- sugirió Severus.

-No hace falta, así lo hizo el Rey- informó Venzó- el problema es el otro guardia que designó, se trata del guapo jefe de guardia.

-Y qué garantías tenemos de que no intentará dañar a nuestro Príncipe o a Ren?- dijo Harry molesto.

-Ninguna de momento- respondió Venzo- pero Roberta está negociando el tema con el Rey, ella quiere que ambos guardias se sometan a un ritual mágico donde juren su lealtad al Príncipe Yang Bin.

-Roberta está negociando con el Rey?- preguntó incrédulo Severus.

-Sí – respondió Venzo- y parece que lo hizo bien Harry, porque ahora el Rey te está esperando, junto con los guardias, para que dirijas el ritual.

-Tú sabes cómo se realiza un ritual de esa naturaleza?- preguntó Severus a Harry.

-Sí, Thathagat me lo enseño porque Yuan le dijo que podría necesitarlo alguna vez, parece que no se equivocó- respondió Harry.

-Quien es Yuan?- pregunto Severus.

-El mentor de mi Príncipe, tú lo conociste, era el anciano de largo cabello blanco que estaba en el lugar donde perdí a Sirius, la noche en que Jazmin te reconoció como nuestra pareja.

-Ahora recuerdo a ese hombre- dijo Severus y luego agregó- Creo que es mejor que nos apresuremos Harry, no debemos hacer esperar al Rey.

Venzo asintió en acuerdo y luego los guío hasta la puerta por donde saldría Roberta, una vez finalizadas sus negociaciones con el Rey, la chica apareció por la puerta muy ufana por los beneficios que obtuvo para su Príncipe.

-Felicítenme- dijo la chica- Gracias a mí, nuestro Príncipe recibirá mucho oro y dos guardias cuya lealtad quedará asegurada tras el ritual.

-Cuando será el ritual? – preguntó Harry.

-Ahora- respondió Roberta- así que entra ahí y haz que Thathagat se sienta orgulloso de lo que aprendiste de él.

Roberta, Venzo y Severus, se quedaron esperando que Harry saliera del recinto donde se estaba realizando el ritual para garantizar las lealtad de los futuros guardias permanentes del Príncipe Yang Bin. Harry salió del lugar al cabo de 45 minutos, cansado pero muy contento de haber ayudado a aumentar la seguridad de su alma gemela.

-Como te fue Harry?- preguntó Severus después de abrazar a su agotada pareja.

-Bien, el hermano del novio de Pema habla muy bien inglés, resultó ser muy serio pero bastante amable y me dijo que siente que su deber es acompañarnos para encontrar su destino- informó Harry.

-Pues a menos que se trate de Betty Lou, no sé quién puede tener un destino relacionado con el guardia guapo- dijo con picardía Venzo.

-Lo averiguaremos con el tiempo- intervino Severus- de momento lo mejor es ir a descansar, Harry se ve cansado, y todos debemos levantarnos temprano para estar presentes en la ceremonia de Renuncia al Trono.

Así lo hicieron, Harry fue acompañado por Severus hasta la puerta del cuarto que le asignaron en Palacio, donde la pareja se despidió con un cálido y profundo beso, luego el chico entró a la habitación, se desvistió y se acostó a dormir en su futón.

A la mañana siguiente, todos tuvieron que levantarse muy temprano para vestir las ropas tradicionales obligatorias para estar presentes en la ceremonia de Abdicación.  
Cuando esta inició, apareció Ji Hoo vestido con una túnica azul con bordados en oro y portando en su cabeza la corona del Príncipe Heredero, estaba regio. Los padres del muchacho, por primera vez demostraron sus emociones y no pudieron disimular su congoja, hasta los dignatarios parecían desolados por tener que aceptar que ese mismo día, el Príncipe Yang Bin tuviera que abandonar para siempre el Reino Magico del Goryeo.

Ji Hoo se mantuvo firme y no derramó una sola lágrima, ejecutó el acto simbólico de Renuncia al Trono con toda la majestad y donaire que poseía. Severus estaba impresionado por el valor, la compostura y la belleza del Príncipe Yang Bin, mientras que Ren estaba muy orgulloso de su esposo. Pero Harry no se dejó engañar por la postura formal del Príncipe, sabía que este lamentaba tener que abandonar su Reino y sufría por el aparente rechazo de sus padres biológicos. Por eso, cuando el acto terminó y pudo abrazar a Ji Hoo, le dijo bajito al oído:

-Tuviste que Renunciar al Trono de tu Reino, pero siempre serás un Príncipe, mi Príncipe.

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Christine C.**


	42. No puede decir que este viaje sea aburri

**La autora de la historia es ****Hikarijoon, yo solo publico la historia aquí en Fanfiction para que la conozcan. Tengo permiso de la autora para realizarlo!**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Spoiler hasta el quinto libro, todos los personajes son propiedad de J.k. Rowling. Este fic es mi homenaje a Harry Potter y a las maravillosas horas de magia que viví leyendo sus aventuras.-**_

**AVISOS!**

**Esta historia es AU, relación Adulto-Menor, relación chico-chico…**

**Sin nada mas que decir, que disfruten de la historia!**

**¡NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR LA HISTORIA, PARA ASI SABER SI LES SIGUE GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA!**

**Capitulo 42**

Cuando la comitiva compuesta por: 50 guardias, el Príncipe Yang Bin sentado sobre un trono- palanquín enorme, sujetado por ocho porteadores con el uniforme de la Casa Real y sus acompañantes extranjeros, atravesaba las Puertas del Palacio, ocurrió algo increíblemente emotivo.

El pueblo que el "Príncipe Perdido" nunca había tenido la oportunidad de conocer, salió a despedirlo vestidos con sus mejores galas, ese fue el regalo de la madre de Ji hoo, ella se limitó a extender el rumor y eso bastó para que hombres, mujeres y niños, salieran a esperar a la comitiva.

La multitud agitaba pañuelos de colores, las mujeres lloraban, y los hombres le deseaban buena fortuna al Príncipe Yang Bin, mientras que Ji Hoo agitaba la mano en señal de despedida y gratitud para con su pueblo, conservando la sonrisa para que la gente no lo viera derrotado.

Roberta y Severus intentaron mantener la compostura pero no pudieron evitar derramar unos cuantos lagrimones al presenciar semejante despedida. Ren estaba cada vez más orgulloso de su esposo, sabía lo que le estaba costando no derrumbarse en ese momento, mientras que Harry y Tae Woo estaban llorando a moco tendido como el resto de los acompañantes extranjeros.

Cuando llegaron al lugar donde estaba el portal mágico que los llevaría de vuelta en el Parque de la Montaña Ansan, ubicado en Seúl, y pudieron librarse de los guardias y porteadores Reales, Roberta creyó que lo mejor era decir algo, para aligerar el ambiente de tristeza que permaneció en el grupo tras la despedida del pueblo de Ji Hoo.

-A todo esto..- empezó la chica como recordando algo y sonriendo maliciosa dijo- Que tal noche de bodas?

-Roberta!- saltó ofendido y sonrojado Ji Hoo, tal como la chica había esperado.

-Pero cariño, si mal no recuerdo no llegaste virgen al matrimonio, que hiciste de nuevo anoche que estás tan sonrojado?

Y funcionó, todos empezaron a reprimir la risa al ver el gesto enfurruñado del Príncipe tras ese comentario.

-No pienso contarte nada- respondió Ji Hoo cruzando sus brazos en señal de enojo.

-O sea que sí hay algo nuevo que contar- insistió Roberta y luego se dirigió a Ren con tono de advertencia- espero que sean cuidadosos con los hechizos anticonceptivos, todavía no tenemos un lugar fijo para esperar la llegada de mi futuro ahijado.

-Y porque tú vas a ser la madrina?- pregunto molesta Betty Lou.

-Porque yo- espeto Roberta- hice las negociaciones para que nuestro príncipe tuviera oro suficiente para que viva sin trabajar él, su marido y cinco generaciones de sus descendientes. Tengo derecho a reclamar el Título- terminó la chica con decisión.

Ji Hoo miró sorprendido a Roberta, no sabía lo que la chica había hecho por él, estaba bastante conmovido, por eso miró a Harry como pidiendo disculpas, por aceptar lo que su amiga reclamaba y le preguntó.

-No te molesta Harry?

-No, mi Príncipe, yo voy a ser el padrino del hijo de Tae Woo y Remus.

-Y porque tú?- saltó Betty Lou.

-Porque yo fui quien los presentó, así que; como dijo Roberta, tengo derecho a reclamar el título.

-Ya es tuyo, mi cachorro- dijo Remus sonriente.

-No te preocupes Betty Lou – dijo conciliadora Pema – Cuando yo tenga un hijo, tú serás la madrina.

-Gracias Pema- dijo con una gran sonrisa la chica.

-A todo esto, no deberíamos sacarnos las ropas que usábamos en el Reino?- sugirió Tae Woo- o si no los muggles pensaran que somos actores de un drama histórico de la Dinastía Joseon y nos pedirán autógrafos, no quiero ver la cara de mi padre si aparezco con estos ropajes en la prensa- agregó jocoso el chico.

-No necesitas esas ropas para aparecer en la prensa Tae Woo- anunció Venzo- Mira los árboles de este camino, están tapizados con tu cara.

Era cierto, había carteles con la fotografía de Tae Woo pegados en casi todos los árboles del camino muggle de descenso de la montaña Ansan, si así de meticulosos fueron los hombres de su padre, no se quería imaginar la cantidad de carteles que estarían esparcidos por la ciudad. Pero lo peor de todo, era que también había carteles con el "retrato hablado" de Severus, por lo que adivinaron quién era el principal responsable de todo esto.

-Maldito Ryu Jin!- espetó Tae Woo- cumplió su amenaza de avisar a mi padre.

-Tienes que permitir que me vengue de él!- agregó furioso Harry.

-Creo que eso me corresponde a mí, Harry- intervino Remus enarcando una ceja.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Remus- agregó Severus mirando a Harry con el ceño fruncido.

-A no!- saltó Roberta- Eso sí que no! Severus! Remus! Se supone que ustedes son adultos. Harry y Tae Woo se conocieron en la escuela después de pasar cada uno por situaciones límites, luego tuvieron que emprender un viaje, solos, por más de un mes, por supuesto que establecieron lazos de afecto muy profundos, ese tipo de comportamiento celoso y posesivo sólo creará fisuras en nuestro grupo, los leopardos y las amapolas nos protegemos y amamos independientemente de lazos mágicos de alma gemela o pareja destinada.

Severus y Remus bajaron la cabeza en acuerdo a las palabras de Roberta, sintiéndose algo avergonzados de su comportamiento infantil.

-Roberta, puedo ser tu amigo?- dijo Venzo mirando a la chica con admiración.

-Se supone que ya lo eres- respondió Roberta.

-Ay Roberta- dijo suspirando Venzo- es que cuando tienes esos despliegues de brillantez lamento tanto que seas gay.

-Yo también lo lamento cada vez que veo tu cara, cariño, así que estamos a mano- respondió con afecto la chica.

-Pero es gay- saltó Harry- así que mantén tus manos lejos de ella.

-Que acabo de decir de los celos, Harry?- preguntó ceñuda la chica.

-Perdón- respondió compungido el chico.

-A todo esto, que hacemos?- dijo Huan Yue, señalando los carteles.

-Nada que unos hechizos de glamour no solucionen- dijo Michael restándole importancia al tema.

-Tengo que ver a mi madre- dijo decidido Tae Woo- algo me dice que está en problemas.

-Puede ser peligroso Tae Woo- dijo Remus.

-No te preocupes tanto Remus- intervino Venzo- Tae Woo es un leopardo, yo creo que si teme por su madre debe ir, lo mejor es que nos cambiemos de ropa, les apliquemos a los "BUSCADOS" encantamientos de glamour y luego localicemos un lugar para hospedarnos, allí decidiremos qué hacer.

-Buena idea- dijo Severus.

Se registraron en un hotel de media categoría y luego de subir a sus respectivas habitaciones, se juntaron en la habitación de Tae Woo y Remus, los encantamientos de glamour que utilizaban Severus y Tae Woo fueron retirados por Venzo y Harry protegió la puerta con un potente hechizo silenciador.

-Muy bien – empezó Severus- que proponen que hagamos?

-Lo primero es asegurarnos de que la madre de Tae Woo esté bien- dijo Pema, preocupada por la buena señora.

-Después debemos salir de Seúl- dijo temeroso Tae Woo, por lo que Remus lo estrechó entre sus brazos.

-Yo creo que deberías enfrentar a tu padre- dijo Roberta decidida- tienes derecho a caminar libremente por tu ciudad natal.

-No creo que sea tan fácil, Roberta- dijo Harry- no podemos usar magia frente a los muggles.

-Pero si podemos usarla frente a muggles emparentados con magos- replicó la chica con malicia- Sólo tenemos que mostrarle lo poderoso que es su hijo y que no está solo.

-Podemos recurrir al Ritual de Olvido Indeclinable- propuso Venzo- así no recordaría a Tae Woo.

Todos los presentes se quedaron callados un largo minuto tras las palabras del mulato, Remus y Severus se miraron perplejos, no entendían el motivo de tanto silencio.

-Yo lo usaría con mi padre sin dudarlo- dijo Ren- pero no sé si Tae Woo esté dispuesto a que su padre olvide su existencia.

-Después de decirle unas cuantas verdades, no tendría ningún problema- dijo con desprecio Tae Woo.

-Decidido entonces, lo primero es disfrazarte bien, para que tú, yo y Harry vayamos a la casa de tu madre- dijo Roberta.

-Yo también voy- dijo Severus.

-Y yo- agregó Remus.

-Entonces Harry y yo nos quedamos, pero con la condición de que Tae Woo nos facilite las señas de su ex, para que le hagamos un pequeño trabajito- dijo Roberta con una sonrisa perversa.

-No!- saltó Tae Woo, ganándose la mirada molesta de Harry, pero luego agregó- Si le van a hacer algo, yo quiero estar presente en la diversión.

-Yo creo que eso, lo deberíamos hacer entre todos – dijo emocionado Michael.

-A no- dijo Roberta- ustedes ya se divirtieron con esos asesinos en el Reino, no seas tan codicioso, Vaquero.

-Yo quiero ir a ver si la madre de Tae Woo está bien- intervino Pema.

-No pueden ir tantas personas a verla, llamarían mucho la atención, hay cámaras de seguridad en casi todas las calles de Seúl- advirtió Venzo.

-Yo creo que lo mejor es que vayan Tae Woo, Remus y Pema- sugirió Huan Yue y agregó- Mientras nosotros los esperamos en la Parrillada Coreana que está frente a este hotel.

-Sí, ya es casi la hora de la cena y no nos moriremos indigestados por comer carne a la noche, una sola vez- dijo emocionado el chico de Dallas.

Todos se manifestaron de acuerdo con la propuesta de Huan Yue, por lo tanto aplicaron hechizos de glamour en Tae Woo, dejándolo muy parecido a Michael. Luego Remus, Pema y él, partieron a verificar si su madre estaba bien.

Mientras los demás iban cada uno a sus habitaciones, para descansar un rato antes de ir a cenar a la Parrillada de enfrente. Por fin Harry pudo quedarse a solas con su novio, apenas se cerró la puerta de su habitación, como impulsados por imanes se abrazaron y besaron apasionadamente.

Severus empujó el cuerpo de Harry contra la puerta de la habitación sin dejar de besarlo y acariciarlo con ímpetu, el chico estaba muy complacido por el rapto de pasión de su pareja. Estaba decidido a llevar su relación al siguiente nivel, quería ser el amante de Severus Snape.

Y parecía que Severus tampoco quería esperar mucho para consumar su relación, pero ese no era el momento para poseer a su amado, pronto debían reunirse con los demás para saber cómo les había ido a los que fueron a averiguar el estado de la buena mujer que los acogió en su casa tan gentilmente.

Se reunieron en el loby del hotel, para luego cruzar a la parrillada, era un lugar muy pintoresco, en el medio de cada una de las mesas había empotradas un parrillitas donde los comensales asaban su propia carne, Michael estaba feliz, como buen vaquero amaba la carne asada a la parrilla.Con el pedido de carne cruda para cocinar en la mesa, venían distintos platos de acompañamientos distribuidos en recipientes pequeños, y grandes hojas de lechuga para envolver con las manos cada bocado de carne, con el fin de proteger el estómago y ayudar a la digestión.

Los chicos ya eran maestros en la utilización de palillos chinos, mientras Severus no lograba acostumbrarse todavía a comer con ellos, pero igual disfrutó la cena. Hasta que vieron las expresiones preocupadas en los semblantes de Tae Woo, Remus y Pema, quienes llegaron media hora después de que se sentaran a comer.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Harry, mirando enfurruñado la expresión preocupada de Tae Woo.

-No la encontramos Harry- dijo desesperado el chico-Había un sello de clausura de la Municipalidad de Seúl en la puerta de la Academia de Ballet. Esto tiene que ser obra de mi padre.

-Pues él se lo ha buscado – respondió con simpleza Betty Lou- Tú dinos donde está y nosotros le sacamos toda la información que tenga sobre tu madre.

-Mira Betty Lou- intervino Roberta- tienes que ser más generosa, todos queremos demostrarle a ese hombre lo que le puede pasar si se mete con un leopardo.

-O con una amapola- señaló Pema.

-Exacto- afirmó Roberta- pero debemos ser equitativos, te vuelvo a recordar que tú, Betty Lou, ya tuviste tu cuota de diversión, piensa un poco en los demás.

-De acuerdo- dijo la rubia de Dallas- podemos dividirnos.

-No, tú te quedas esta vez, vete de compras cariño, te hará bien- dijo condescendiente Roberta- usa mi tarjeta de Crédito.

-Tienes tarjeta de Crédito Muggle?- preguntó Remus.

-Sí, una AMERICAN EXPRESS- respondió Roberta y explicó a continuación- cuando Santino, mi mentor, fue a buscarme para ingresar a nuestra escuela, también me hizo entrega de la herencia que me dejó mi padre, era un montón de oro, pero también una cuenta en dólares americanos, por eso tengo esa tarjeta.

-Yo podría cambiar parte de mi oro en euros?- preguntó Harry.  
-Por supuesto Harry – intervino Severus- solo tienes que escribir a Gringott para solicitar que te abran una cuenta y luego ellos te envían los datos del Banco Muggle donde depositaron tu dinero, de donde sacaste dinero para tus gastos hasta ahora?

-Mi bis abuelo también se encargó de eso, tengo una cuenta en euros- dijo Harry sacando su propia tarjeta de Crédito, una VISA del Banco de Londres.

-Vaya!- dijo Remus- sí que tienen recursos.

-Sip, nuestros mentores nos dejaron muy bien preparados antes de soltarnos al mundo- respondió Huan Yue- Yo no tenía dinero propio, pero Mohamed se encargó de que la herencia de un tátara tatara tátara abuelo mágico mío, dejara de juntar tierra en un Banco Mágico de China y llegara a mis manos.  
-Mohamed era genial – intervino Ren - también se aseguró de que todos contáramos con pasaportes con fuertes hechizos confundus para poder pasar por cualquier aeropuerto del mundo, no es genial?

-Te acuerdas como nos divertimos con Artemisa modificamos las copias de las fotos de los pasaportes, añadiéndole facciones de animales con fotoshopp – recordó nostálgico Ji Hoo – extraño la escuela.

-Todos sentimos lo mismo, mi Príncipe- le dijo Ren.

-Hasta yo la extraño y no sé ni donde queda- añadió Severus, provocando una risotada general

-Incluso extraño a Yuan- dijo Roberta, aumentando las carcajadas del grupo.

-Bueno, todo muy lindo, yo también extraño a Artemisa- intervino como siempre Venzo-pero tenemos que rescatar a la madre de Tae Woo, hacerte el ritual a su padre para que se olvide su existencia y darle un buen escarmiento al ex amante despechado.

-Visto así, quien se queda pendiente en el Hotel para ir a rescatar a la señora?- preguntó Harry.

-Creo que yo puedo ir con Kang Chi y Kang Ho- propuso el Principe- Pema también puede acompañarnos.

-Yo puedo ir con Ren, Severus y Huan Yue, a buscar lo necesario para el Ritual- dijo Venzó.

-Que necesitarás para el ritual?- preguntó interesado Severus.

-Unos que otros ingredientes de pociones muy raros- informó el chico- pero al lado de un experto como como tú, no será difícil conseguirlos, además puedes aprovechar para examinar la variedad de ingredientes en el Mercado Mágico de Seúl, que según me dijeron es muy nutrido.

Severus miró con aprobación a Venzo, la idea del chico lo entusiasmaba, hacía mucho que no se dedicaba a la búsqueda de ingredientes raros para experimentar, estaba contento de que uno de los amigos de su pareja compartiera su afición por la elaboración de pociones.

-Donde está el portal al Barrio Mágico de Seúl, Tae Woo- preguntó Huan Yue.

-Tienen que entrar a un bar de mala muerte llamado "El Eunuco Apestoso", ubicado en la parte más oscura del Hondae (N/A Barrio Bohemio de Seúl, ligado a una Universidad de Artes)- informó el chico.

-Cómo "El Caldero Chorreante" en Londres – dijo Harry.

-De acuerdo- dijo Venzo- entonces propongo que Harry, Tae Woo y Roberta, se vayan de Shopping mañana, en tanto nosotros vamos por los ingredientes.

-De Shopping?- preguntó Harry con fastidio.

-Por supuesto, van a ir a ver a un poderoso empresario chaebol, si no visten trajes de Armani o algo parecido, no los dejarán pasar, a menos que quieran revelar de entrada que llevan con ustedes a Tae Woo – explicó pacientemente Venzo.

-El ex de Tae Woo era un heredero millonario?- preguntó Remus, un poco inseguro de sí mismo.

-No- espetó Roberta- el millonario es el padre de Tae Woo, el idiota de su ex es solo un caza fortunas.

-Bueno- dijo Harry condescendiente- también era pianista, pero no te falta razón Roberta.

-Sí, tienen razón los dos, Ryu Jin es un imbécil, pero a mí lo que me preocupa es mi madre- dijo el chico con desaliento.

-Por favor- se impacientó Roberta- eres un leopardo, despreocúpate y vamos de compras mañana, por cierto ese glamour que te pusimos no te hace justicia, pero cuando terminemos con tu padre ya no vas a tener que esconder tu lindo rostro, cariño.

-Muchas Gracias Roberta- dijo Tae Woo sonriendo a la chica.

-Bueno las tareas ya fueron asignadas, es el momento de movernos- dijo Venzo- vaticino que mañana a la noche la madre de Tae Woo, nos preparará una rica cena coreana.

-Y yo esperó que tus predicciones sean más certeras que las de Yuan- terminó sin poder aguantarse Roberta.

Todos los que entendieron el chiste se rieron menos Ji Hoo que miraba ceñudo a Roberta por criticar a su antiguo mentor. Luego todos partieron a dormir para estar descansados para la operación de rescate, olvido y venganza que tenían proyectada para el día siguiente. Si alguien se metía con un leopardo o una amapola, se metía con todos ellos.

**¿Qué les pareció? Que creen que pasara?**

**Christine C.**


	43. Dejando claro las cosas, haciendo planes

**La autora de la historia es ****Hikarijoon, yo solo publico la historia aquí en Fanfiction para que la conozcan. Tengo permiso de la autora para realizarlo!**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Spoiler hasta el quinto libro, todos los personajes son propiedad de J.k. Rowling. Este fic es mi homenaje a Harry Potter y a las maravillosas horas de magia que viví leyendo sus aventuras.-**_

**AVISOS!**

**Esta historia es AU, relación Adulto-Menor, relación chico-chico…**

**Sin nada mas que decir, que disfruten de la historia!**

**¡NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR LA HISTORIA, PARA ASI SABER SI LES SIGUE GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA!**

**Capitulo 43**

A la mañana siguiente, cada uno fue a realizar las tareas asignadas, con prontitud y eficiencia, Michael, Ji Hoo, Pema, Kang Chi y Kang Ho, fueron a comprar 3 teléfonos celulares y al volver al hotel, hechizaron los aparatos para que reciban la señal muggle, pero sin que ésta a su vez, registre las llamadas o mensajes que se enviarían entre ellos. Los teléfonos serían distribuidos, uno por cada equipo de la triple operación.

Venzo, Severus, Ren y Huan Yue fueron al Mercado Mágico de Seúl, donde cada uno se divirtió a su manera, Ren estuvo entretenido en un negocio de Armas Mágicas, donde compró unas espadas ligeras forjadas por duendes para él y los guardias de su Príncipe, necesitaba entrenarlos bien para que protegieran a su mayor tesoro.

Severus estaba más contento que Dumbledore en una muestra gratis de dulces de limón, la de ingredientes raros que compró, hasta encontró un caldero de porcelana que resistía mayor temperatura que el peltre, ideal para pociones que necesitaban de calor envolvente. Por supuesto que lo añadió a sus compras, había estado ahorrando toda su vida, porque no pegarse esos gustos, contento pagó las 35 monedas de oro que pidió el vendedor por el caldero.

Huan Yue estaba preocupado, había notado que el Príncipe estaba triste, trataba de disimular con los demás, por consideración a la situación de Tae Woo, pero desde que salieron de su Reino parecía alicaído, quería hacer algo por él, pero no sabía que. Entró sin pensar a una tienda de mascotas y llevado por su corazón se acercó a un mono muy pequeño.

En animalito tenía un pelaje tan blanco como el yeti amigo de Harry, sus rasgos de simio no estaban tan definidos aún, se notaba que era apenas un bebé, Huan Yue relacionó su carita de desamparo con la expresión de tristeza de su Príncipe.

-Hola pequeño- dijo Huan Yue, haciendo gala de su maravilloso don.

-Hola…-contestó con timidez el animalito.

-¿Extrañas a tu mamá?- preguntó el chico.

-Sí…-contestó el mono con un gemidito.

-Yo no puedo llevarte con tu mamá, pero si me ayudas a consolar a un amigo que está triste, puedo darte un hogar- le ofreció Huan Yue.

-Sí..-respondió el monito.

Huan Yue no dudó un segundo, habló con el vendedor y en menos de un minuto tenía al monito prendido de su cuello, luego lo alimento con un poco de fruta que compró en un puesto a pocos metros de la tienda de mascotas y fue a buscar a sus amigos donde habían quedado en encontrarse al entrar al mercado.

Venzo era un chico práctico y expeditivo, la prioridad eran los ingredientes para el ritual, así que los tuvo reunidos en poco más de una hora, luego se dedicó a mirar libros sobre cultivo de alimentos y hechizos climáticos, para ver si conseguía algo interesante para el cumplimiento de su encomienda.

Cuando todos estuvieron satisfechos con sus compras, se encontraron en donde habían acordado previamente. Venzo y Ren no se sorprendieron para nada de que Huan Yue tenga una nueva mascota, les sorprendía que no hubiera pasado antes, pero Severus miraba extrañado la conversación del muchacho con el mono.

-Huan Yue tiene el don de comunicarse con todos los animales y criaturas mágicas- explicó Venzo- Le decimos de cariño "Señor de las Bestias".

Severus solo pudo asentir pensativo, había notado que ese chico era muy callado pero alegre, cándido en su expresión y muy leal a sus compañeros. Le recordaba mucho a una antigua amiga de Harry, la chica de Ravenclaw, Luna Lovegood.

Mientras su pareja andaba de compras por el mercado mágico, Harry, Tae Woo y Roberta, fueron de compras a un Centro Comercial muggle muy exclusivo en el barrio de Gangnam, de donde los chicos salieron vestidos con trajes Armani, accesorios de Gucci y zapatos de Prada, mientras que Roberta vestía un Versace e iba calzada con unas sandalias de edición limitada de Jimmi Cho, estaban regios.

Tae Woo estaba fastidiado de tener que esconder su rostro con el hechizo glamour, pero eso no lo detuvo a la hora de comprar lentes de sol, Ray-Ban, para él y sus dos amigos, por lo que al salir a la calle los tres en perfecta sincronía se colocaron las gafas de sol y fueron al encuentro de los demás en el loby del hotel donde estaban hospedados.  
Severus casi sufrió un accidente cerebro vascular cuando vio a Harry vestido con un traje ajustado de color negro, camisa gris y corbata verde musgo. De esta noche no pasas, pensó el profesor de pociones, la noche anterior no te hice nada porque hoy teníamos que levantarnos temprano, maldito licántropo estoy seguro tiene esa cara de satisfacción porque el sí, desenvolvió y comió su chocolate.

Se repartieron los celulares por grupos, el Equipo 1 compuesto por: Harry, Roberta y Tae Woo, tomaron uno; el Equipo 2, formado por: Severus, Ren y Venzo, tomaron el segundo; y el Equipo 3, donde estaban incluidos: Ji Hoo, Pema y los guardias, el tercero.

Huan Yue decidió sumarse al grupo del Príncipe, mientras que Remus y los gemelos se quedaría para reforzar a cualquiera de los grupos, en caso de necesidad.  
El primer paso lo dio el grupo de Harry, tomaron un taxi y se dirigieron al edificio de oficinas, donde el padre de Tae Woo administraba su Emporio Hotelero. Los chicos entraron al ascensor, seguros y decididos, los guardias de seguridad ni se inmutaron por su presencia, Venzo tenía razón, estar bien arreglado para la ocasión era imprescindible.

Fue muy fácil para Harry lanzarle un confundus, sin varita, a la recepcionista, para que esta les diera un pase de acceso a las oficinas de Presidencia de la Empresa, luego abordaron el ascensor hasta que llegaron al piso donde estaba la oficina principal de edificio, cruzaron unas enormes puertas de caoba e ingresaron al despacho de la secretaria del padre de Tae Woo.

-Siempre odié a esa perra- dijo bajito Tae Woo, refiriéndose a la secretaria de su padre.

-No te preocupes cariño- dijo Roberta- después de hoy, no tendrás que volver a verla.

Harry confundió con magia a la mujer y esta los dejó pasar al despacho de su jefe sin anunciarlos.

-Señorita Song!- dijo indignado el hombre maduro sentado detrás de un enorme escritorio- ¿Desde cuándo deja pasar a la gente sin consultarme primero?

-No es necesario que grites padre, no te escuchará- dijo Tae Woo despojándose del hechizo de glamour.

Rápidamente Roberta había aplicó, apenas entraron, potentes hechizos para trancar la puerta y silenciar la habitación, con el fin de evitar que la secretaria notara algo raro cuando se recuperara del hechizo confundus de Harry.

-Tae Woo!- dijo el hombre levantándose de su sillón giratorio.

-Sí padre, soy yo, vengo a saber dónde está mi madre- dijo el chico furioso.

-Crees que te lo diré – dijo el hombre con sorna- para que vuelvas a robarme y escapar con mi dinero.

-Tú me diste ese dinero, quisiste comprarme con lujos cuando durante años no te importó mi existencia, ese dinero me corresponde- dijo con rabia el muchacho.

-Piensas que si no esperaba algo de ti a cambio. Te hubiera abierto una cuenta de 5 millones de dólares- dijo el hombre sarcástico.

-En realidad te lo puedo devolver si quieres, un ancestro de mi madre me legó mucho oro, yo sólo vacié esa cuenta para vengarme de ti, por haberme dejado encerrado con una puta que me drogó y me violó porque tú le pagaste para que lo hiciera- espeto el chico.

-No le devolverás nada Tae Woo- dijo decidida y práctica Roberta- es lo menos que esta escoria te debe, por lo que te hizo.

-Cuide lo que dice señorita- dijo amenazante el hombre- No sabe con quién se está metiendo.

-Esa es mi línea señor- dijo despectiva la chica- usted es el que no tiene idea, con quien se está metiendo. Procede Harry.

-Será un placer- respondió el chico.

Acto seguido unas gruesas cuerdas fueron conjuradas en silencio y ataron al hombre a su propio sillón. Este se quedó atónito, por lo que Harry sin perder el tiempo utilizó legeremancia pasar saber el paradero de la madre de Tae Woo.

-Avisa al equipo 2 que se preparen para el ritual y al equipo 3 diles que la madre de Tae Woo está en la isla Isla Daecheong, en el Condado de Ongjin, custodiada por dos hombres- informó Harry luego de su intrusión a la mente de ese hombre.

-¡Maldito!- le gritó el chico a su padre que los observaba con terror, después del despliegue de magia de Harry – esa isla no tiene ni 15 kilómetros de extensión.

Roberta tomó el celular y sin perder el tiempo se comunicó con los miembros de los otros equipos, mientras tanto Harry se acercó a Tae Woo para confortarlo con un abrazo, el chico notó el brillo de rabia de su padre cuando presenció el gesto de afecto de Harry y una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en su rostro.

-Sí, padre- dijo el chico separándose suavemente de Harry – soy homosexual y este bello joven fue mi amante.

-Cariño- dijo Roberta con falso reproche- la idea era darle una lección, no matarlo de un paro cardíaco.

-Míralo- dijo Harry divertido- su cara está tan roja por la rabia contenida que no me extrañaría que le empezara a sangrar la nariz, pero admiro su silencio, estos coreanos sí que son estoicos.

-Y eso que todavía no le conté sobre mis otros amantes- dijo Tae Woo siguiendo el juego.

-¿¡Hay más?!- explotó el hombre.

-Sí- respondió el chico con desparpajo- pero no son muchos, padre, no soy un promiscuo, está el famoso pianista Jang Ryu Jin, quien por cierto fue el que te avisó que yo estaba en Seúl, y mi futuro esposo Remus Lupin, quien tiene casi tu edad.

-Basta cariño, o tendremos que llamar a una unidad coronaria para que atienda a tu padre- dijo muerta de risa Roberta.

-¡Fuera de aquí degenerados! – grito el hombre.

-No podemos, tenemos algunos asuntillos pendientes y hasta que nuestros amigos nos informen que la madre de Tae Woo se encuentra a salvo, usted nos va a acompañar a un lugar, pero antes se va a encargar de que el sello de clausura de la Academia de la madre de nuestro amigo sea levantado- dijo Harry.

-¿Y si me niego?- dijo el furioso hombre.

-Entonces creo que un poco de persuasión no estaría demás, no lo crees Roberta?- dijo Harry con desgano.

-Ya lo creo- respondió la chica y acto seguido se transformó en una réplica del padre de Tae Woo.

Roberta había mejorado tanto en su transformación que incluso podía copiar las ropas de su modelo, el padre de Tae Woo vio atónito como su doble se acercó a la puerta, murmuró unas palabras moviendo un palillo grueso de madera y abrió la puerta para decir:

-Señorita Song, cancele mis citas del día de hoy y puede retirarse, es usted tan eficiente que merece un descanso.

Harry observaba divertido la actuación de la chica, cuando esta cerró la puerta y volvió a colocar los hechizos protectores, Tae Woo se sentó sobre el escritorio y dijo:

-Como verás padre, no somos jóvenes comunes, somos magos y muy poderosos.

-¿Tú también?- dijo temeroso el señor.

-Porque no le muestras tu trasformación, a lo mejor así lo convences de cooperar con nosotros- dijo Harry con malicia.

-Venimos acá a hacer justicia- dijo Roberta- no a torturar a la gente, estoy segura que este hombre ya está convencido de que tiene que hacernos caso.

-De acuerdo- dijo Harry- lo voy a desatar para que mueva sus contactos, con el fin de que el sello de clausura sea levantado, pero no intente nada o su hijo le enseñará una lección.

El hombre quedó libre después de un simple movimiento de la mano del chico de ojos verdes. Acto seguido, el padre de Tae Woo, consultó su agenda electrónica e hizo un par de llamadas telefónicas para garantizar la habilitación y funcionamiento de Academia de Ballet de la madre de su hijo.

-Muy bien- dijo Roberta- ahora usted debe acompañarnos porque, como comprenderá, tenemos que asegurarnos de que no divulgue nuestro secretillo.

-¡No diré nada! ¡Lo prometo! ¡Sólo váyanse de aquí!- rogó el hombre.

-¡No!- gritó Tae Woo- No te dejaremos en paz, hasta que todos los carteles con mi foto y los retratos hablados de mi amigo, desaparezcan de la ciudad.

El padre de Tae Woo tomó rápidamente su agenda y llamó a su jefe de prensa, para que este se ocupara de retirar los carteles y cualquier otro tipo de informe publicitario sobre la desaparición de su hijo.

-¡Genial!- dijo Harry- como recompensa no tendrá que acompañarnos, pero unos amigos vendrán para realizar un pequeño ritual para que olvide completamente la existencia de Tae Woo, no se preocupe, después podrá seguir con su vida normal.

-¡No pueden hacer eso! ¡Es mi hijo!- dijo con desesperación el señor.

-¡Así que después de todo lo que te advertimos, no pensabas dejarme en paz!- gritó enfurecido Tae Woo.

En ese momento el Leopardo de las Nieves ocupó el cuerpo del chico, rugiendo salvajemente se inclinó para atacar al hombre aterrado que tenía enfrente. Pero Roberta intervino amansando a la fiera.

-Se lo advertí- dijo Harry, mirando divertido al padre de su amigo.

-Bueno, creo que lo mejor es llamar al equipo 2 para que vengan con todo lo necesario para el ritual- empezó Roberta, pero en ese momento sonó el celular y tuvo que interrumpirse para atender la llamada entrante.

Luego de un ratito, en el cuál Roberta escuchó el informe del equipo 3, la chica sonrió feliz y felicitó a Pema, que era la persona con la que hablaba, y luego se despidió.

-Misión de rescate concluida- dijo Roberta.

-¿Tan rápido?- preguntó Tae Woo recuperando su forma humana- esa isla queda bastante lejos.

-Nuestro príncipe se transformó y Pema montó sobre él, con sendos encantamiento desilusionadores aplicados en sus cuerpos para que los muggles no los vieran, fueron volando a la isla, Pema utilizó por primera vez su don como arma haciendo crecer unas plantas trepadoras con las que inmovilizó a los guardias que custodiaban a tu madre, luego la rescataron, montaron juntas a Ji Hoo y volvieron a la terraza del hotel – terminó Roberta.

-¡Genial!- dijo Harry impresionado por el ingenio y arrojo de los dos chicos más tímidos del grupo.

-Bueno, parece que ahora sólo tenemos que esperar que el equipo 2, llegue con todo lo necesario para el ritual- dijo la chica, para luego agregar con malicia- mientras ellos se encargan de tu padre, podríamos aprovechar el tiempo para realizar la última y más divertida fase de la operación.

-¿Te refieres a la venganza contra Ryu Jin?- preguntó Tae Woo.

-Dejen eso en mis manos- interrumpió con rabia el padre del chico.

-No padre, tus motivos de venganza contra él, son erróneos, no puedes atacar a alguien por tener sexo conmigo.

-Eso sin contar que no recordará nada sobre Tae Woo, después de hoy – aclaró Harry.

-¡No!- suplicó el hombre- es mi único hijo, no quiero olvidarme de él.

-No te servirá de nada recordarme padre, nunca me volverás a ver- dijo con indiferencia el chico – Necesito que me olvides, no quiero que vuelvas a utilizar a mi madre para llegar a mí.

-Eres mi hijo, mi heredero- insistió el padre del chico.

-Por mí, puedes donar todo a la beneficencia- dijo Tae Woo con desprecio- además, tienes muchos sobrino, puedes nombrar a cualquiera de ellos tu heredero.

-¿Vas a abandonar todo, para vivir como un maricón?- preguntó el hombre.

-No, padre, voy a vivir como lo que soy, un poderoso mago, cuya pareja destinada es un hombre lobo.

-¡Tae Woo!- saltó Roberta- Sí sigues dándole ese tipo de noticias no habrá necesidad de hacerlo pasar por el ritual, lo vas a matar de un soponcio.

El padre del chico estaba atónito y, sabiamente, permaneció en silencio, no se sentía preparado para recibir más información sobre la vida secreta de su hijo. Pocos minutos después, el celular que tenía Roberta volvió a sonar, la chica respondió y luego anunció a sus amigos:

-Los miembros del Equipo 2, junto con el futuro yerno de este señor, están en la planta baja del Edificio – anunció la chica.

-¿El hombre lobo?- preguntó aterrado el hombre.

-El mismo que viste y calza- respondió la chica.

-No te preocupes padre, sólo se transforma en lobo las noches de Luna llena- dijo Tae Woo con indiferencia.

-Bueno- interrumpió Harry- ¿Como le van a hacer para entrar?

-Este buen hombre que tenemos enfrente, va a comunicarse con la oficina de recepción de este edifico y le va decir a la encargada que el Profesor Snape y compañía, están por entrar al Edificio y que les dé un pase de acceso al Área de Presidencia- concluyo Roberta.

-¡No haré eso! – saltó el señor- ¡No permitiré que me quiten a mi hijo!

-En ese caso…- replicó la chica y volvió a transformarse en el doble del padre de Tae Woo, luego tomó el teléfono del despacho y marcó la extensión "o", suponiendo que la comunicaría con la recepcionista del Edificio.

No se equivocó, fue atendida enseguida por la centralita del edificio que trasladó la llamada hasta la oficina de recepción, donde fue atendida por la misma secretaria que habían confundido para que les entregara los pases de acceso al Área de Presidencia, le dio indicaciones para que dejara pasar a los miembros del equipo 2 y colgó el aparato.  
En pocos minutos, Severus, Venzo, Remus y Ren llegaron a la puerta del despacho del padre de Tae Woo, Harry les franqueó la entrada y saludó con un corto beso en los labios a su pareja y Remus abrazó estrechamente a su chico, ganándose una mirada de odio del padre de este.

-Bueno- dijo Roberta- Aquí tienen al hombre, ustedes encárguense de lo que tienen que hacer, mientras los miembros del equipo 1, nos encargamos de la última fase de la operación.

-Yo voy con ustedes- dijo decidido Remus.

-Muy bien- dijo la chica- Tae Woo, utiliza el teléfono de esta oficina y comunícate con él imbécil ese, tenemos que saber dónde está, para ir a darle su merecido.

Tae Woo siguió las directrices de Roberta y averiguó que su ex amante estaba en una reunión con su suegro en el despacho de Dirección, de la Fundación Artística Hwan Su Jin.

-¡Genial!- se entusiasmó Roberta- podemos darle donde más le duele, jamás se volverá director de la Fundación, si su suegro se entera de que es un homosexual reprimido.

-¿Qué esperamos para ir?- dijo Harry con entusiasmo.

-Nada cariño, sólo dejemos a este buen hombre en compañía de nuestros amigos y vamos a salvar a la esposa del pianista gay- concluyó la chica.

Media hora después Harry, Tae Woo, Remus y Roberta, se bajaban de un taxi frente al Edificio Sede de la Fundación Artística Hwan Su Jin y avanzaron hasta la oficina de recepción, donde obtuvieron pases para la oficina de Dirección.

Abordaron el ascensor y se dirigieron al despacho del suegro de Jang Ryu Jin, donde anunciaron su presencia a una joven secretaria a la que prestamente confundieron e ingresaron sin llamar, al despacho del señor Hwan Bo.

Tuvieron la suerte de encontrarse, no sólo con el objetivo de su venganza y el suegro de este, sino también estaba presente la joven y bella esposa del pianista, de nombre Hwan Min Ji. Todos ellos miraron sorprendidos a los recién llegados, que entraron sin ser previamente anunciados. Remus se mantuvo detrás de los chicos, él no entendía coreano pero estaría pendiente de cualquier cosa que los muchachos pudieran precisar.

-¿Qué significa este atropello?- preguntó enojado en señor Hwan Bo.

-Disculpe Director Hwan- dijo amablemente Tae Woo- pero tenemos asuntos que tratar con su yerno.

Ryu Jin estaba aterrado, jamás pensó que su antiguo amante tendría la osadía de presentarse en la Fundación, el joven siempre había respetado su necesidad de discreción.

-¿Eres el hijo desaparecido del Grupo Park?- preguntó sorprendida Min Ji.

-No sólo eso preciosa- dijo coqueta Roberta- el fue la persona, con la que tu esposo tuvo una aventura el año antes de su desaparición.

-Y a quién, hasta la fecha, no ha dejado de acosar – añadió Harry mirando con furia al ex amante de su amigo.

-Eso es mentira Min Ji- mintió desesperado Ryu Jin.

-¿Era él?- dijo la hermosa mujer, ganándose miradas de sorpresa de todos los presentes, para después añadir- Sabía que tenía affaire, pero nunca pensé que le gustaran los hombres.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste hija?- preguntó apenado su padre.

-Porque me daba vergüenza padre, él casi no me ha tocado desde que nos casamos- dijo desesperada Min Ji – Pensé que había algo malo en mí.

-¿En ti? – dijo sorprendida Roberta- Eres una belleza, no hay nada malo contigo, sólo tuviste muy mala suerte.

-Es cierto lo que esta joven dice, mi pequeña- dijo el Director Hwan Bo- No te procupes, hija de papá, todo va a estar bien.

-Min Ji, no puedes creer lo que ellos te dicen- intervino Ryu Jin.

-Tú cállate, ahora mismo te retiras de la Fundación – espetó su suegro- También quiero que abandones la casa que les compré cuando se casaron y espero, por tu bien, que no pongas ningún reparo a la hora de firmar los papeles de divorcio.

Jang Ryu Jin se retiró cabizbajo y derrotado, pero antes de cruzar la puerta se dirigió a Tae Woo y le escupió en el rostro, eso bastó para que Harry perdiera la cabeza, mientras Remus limpiaba con un pañuelo la cara de su amado.

El chico de ojos verdes, haciendo gala de su entrenamiento en Kung Fu, propinó al hombre una tunda que no se le olvidaría en mucho tiempo, si no fuera que Roberta lo detuvo a tiempo, lo hubiera matado allí mismo. La chica miró con desprecio al hombre que se encontraba tirado en el piso y dijo:

-Escúchame bien bastardo malnacido, Tae Woo no está solo, nunca más podrás poner un solo dedo tuyo encima de él y me encargaré personalmente de que ningún otro homosexual adolescente caiga en tus garras.

-No hace falta que hagas nada, muchacha- intervino el Director Hwan- Yo mismo me encargaré de arruinar la reputación de este hombre.

-Sólo podrá tocar el piano en las zonas más bajas del Hondae- agregó Min ji.

-Arreglado entonces- intervino Harry- Les agradecemos a ambos por escucharnos, Director Hwan.

-Y nosotros, les agradecemos la información- dijo Min Ji y luego se dirigió a Tae Woo diciendo- Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, sé lo persuasivo que puede ser Ryu Jin.

-De todas maneras, te pido disculpas por haberme dejado seducir por él y ser cómplice de su traición hacia ti- dijo apenado el chico.

-Disculpas aceptadas- contestó la mujer con una sonrisa.

Minutos después los visitantes salieron del edificio de la Fundación Hwan Su Jin, muy satisfechos por el resultado de su plan de venganza, y se dirigieron al Hotel donde ya les esperaban el resto de sus amigos. Por el camino notaron que la presencia de los afiches con las caras de Tae Woo y el retrato hablado de Severus, había disminuido drásticamente.

Al llegar al hotel, el chico en cuestión pudo abrazar a su madre, y los miembros del equipo 2 le informaron que el Ritual del Olvido Indeclinable para su padre, fue realizado con eficacia por Venzo, quien fue asistido por un emocionado Severus. Tae Woo se tomó un momento para abrazar largamente al Príncipe y a Pema, agradeciendo su heroísmo a la hora de rescatar a su madre.

La buena señora, estaba muy contenta de estar de vuelta en Seúl y le comentó a su hijo que el sello de clausura de su Academia fue retirado, por lo que todos fueron invitados a cenar a su casa y a quedarse a dormir en la sala de prácticas anexa a la vivienda. Todos aceptaron entusiasmados la propuesta de la mujer, menos Severus, quien hubiera deseado pasar la noche en su habitación del hotel con su pareja, para poder quitarle el traje Armani lentamente y disfrutar de su regalo.

Antes de que todos se retiraran a sus respectivo cuartos Ji hoo se acercó a Harry, enseñándole el monito que Huan Yue compro esa mañana, en el Mercado Mágico de Seúl.

-Mira Harry, Huan Yue me regaló a Kibu- dijo el chico con alegría- ¿Verdad que es muy bonito?

-Sí mi Príncipe- contestó con ternura el chico inglés- pero no tan bello como su dueño.

-Eres muy dulce Harry- dijo sonrojado Ji Hoo.

Harry tomó de la cintura a su Príncipe y los estrechó entre sus brazos, mientras Kibu se sostenía del cuello de su amo.

-Fuiste muy valiente hoy, mi Príncipe- le dijo Harry al oído- Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

-Gracias Harry.

Severus, un poco molesto y celoso, observaba el intercambio entre su pareja y el Príncipe Yang Bin, por lo que se acercó a Ren y le preguntó:

-¿No te molestan esas demostraciones de afecto hacia tu esposo?

-No- dijo rotundo el chico- yo confío en Harry, es mi mejor amigo y Ji Hoo lo considera como lo que qué es, un hermano.

El profesor de pociones miró con admiración y un poco de vergüenza al chico japonés, entonces este último agregó:

-Tú no conoces la historia de nuestro Príncipe, Severus. Cuando te enteres de todo lo que tuvo que padecer antes de llegar a nuestra escuela, estoy seguro que comprenderás porque tu novio es tan cariñoso con él.

-No me imagino a nadie capaz de hacerle daño al Príncipe – comentó Severus.

-Algunos muggles pueden ser muy crueles cuando algo se escapa de lo que consideran normal- espetó Ren.

En ese punto, Severus guardó silencio, pues recordó como su padre muggle y alcohólico, se comportaba en forma violenta con su madre y con él, sólo por tener poderes mágicos.

Cuando todos estuvieron listos, abordaron tres taxis y se dirigieron a la casa de la madre de Tae Woo, una vez allí decidieron descansar hasta la hora de la cena, salvo Pema y Betty Lou que fueron a ayudar en la cocina a su anfitriona.

Estaban todos perezosamente acostados en las colchonetas de la sala de práctica, decidiendo que hacer a continuación.

-¿Dónde nos quedaremos cuando lleguemos a Inglaterra?- preguntó, el siempre práctico, Venzo.

-Podríamos ir a Grimauld Place, al fin y al cabo la casa es de Harry- sugirió Remus.

-¿Por qué dices que esa casa es mía?- preguntó el aludido.

-Porque Sirius te nombró heredero de todos sus bienes, incluyendo las cámaras de Gringott de la familia Black- explicó el licántropo- Dumbledore pensaba decirtelo antes de que asistieras a Hogwarts para iniciar tu sexto año de educación mágica.

Harry no dijo nada más, sólo se levantó de la colchoneta donde estaba acostado al lado de Severus y salió al patio interno de la vivienda.

-¿Sirius era su padrino, verdad?- preguntó Tae Woo, preocupado por la expresión de tristeza que tenía el rostro de Harry, cuando este salía de la sala de prácticas.

-Sí- dijo apenado Remus- parece que a mi cachorro le afectó lo que le conté.

-Voy con él- dijo Tae Woo, intentando levantarse, pero fue retenido por Severus.

-Déjalo, si salió es porque necesita estar solo- pidió el profesor de pociones.

-Yo no quiero que esté solo- replicó testarudo Tae Woo- él no me dejaría solo, si yo estuviera triste.

-Voy yo- dijo Roberta- Harry suele ser muy cerrado a la hora de demostrar su tristeza, pero yo sé, como consolarlo sin que se sienta abrumado.

Severus miró molesto como la chica abandonaba la sala para seguir a su pareja, él debería haberlo seguido desde el principio, pero no podía fingir que lamentaba la muerte del perro idiota de su padrino, por eso permitió que se alejara para desahogarse en soledad.

Roberta se acercó a Harry y, sin decir nada, lo tomó entre sus brazos, el chico agradeció que su amiga lo confortara en silencio, estuvieron un par de minutos abrazados, mientras Harry derramaba lágrimas silenciosas por la ausencia de su padrino. Cuando se sintió mejor, se separó lentamente de su amiga, limpió el rastro de lágrimas que surcaban sus mejillas y dirigió a Roberta una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-Me alegra que ya te sientas mejor- dijo la chica- Ahora tienes que recomponerte y volver rápido a la sala de prácticas, antes de que Tae Woo le dé una tunda a Severus, porque este no le permitió que viniera a ver como estabas.

Harry se rió del comentario de la chica y luego fueron a donde estaban sus amigos.

-Qué bueno que estés mejor, Harry- dijo Venzo- ahora podrás decirnos si te parece buena idea que ocupemos la casa de tu padrino, cuando lleguemos a Inglaterra.

-No- contestó rotundo el chico- Sirius odiaba esa casa sombría, además el viejo lunático la utiliza para las reuniones de su orden.

-Oye Harry – intervino Roberta - entre los bienes que te dejó tu bis abuelo, no habrá por ahí una propiedad en Gran Bretaña que podamos utilizar.

-No lo sé- respondió el chico- Nunca he tenido tiempo de revisar el contenido de las bóvedas, sólo sé que Thathagat se ocupó de convertir parte de mi oro en euros y luego depositó el dinero en el Banco de Inglaterra.

-Porque no escribes a Gringott, Harry – sugirió Severus- De paso averiguas como conseguir las llaves de las bóvedas Black y Potter que están en poder de Albus.

-Yo tengo la llave de la bóveda de mis padres, Hagrid me la entregó cuando tenía once años- aclaró Harry.

-Esa es sólo la bóveda del fideicomiso que cubriría tus gastos, mientras sean menor de edad- le aclaró su pareja- las llaves principales del tesoro Potter, están en poder de Dumbledore.

-¡Maldito Viejo!- dijo Harry.

-No te preocupes, los duendes no le permitieron el acceso a ellas- respondió su novio.

-¡O sea, que lo intentó! – despotricó Harry – Ahora mismo escribiré a Gringott.

-No te sulfures, cariño- dijo Roberta – esperaremos las pocas semanas que faltan para tu mayoría de edad, luego le haremos una pequeña visita a ese Director para dejarle en claro algunos puntos.

Harry escribió a Gringott ese mismo día y la respuesta de los duendes llegó al amanecer de la siguiente jornada. Según los informes financieros de los administradores del Banco Mágico de Inglaterra, Harry era más rico que los Malfoy, tenía dos bóvedas pertenecientes a su bis abuelo Charlus, tres bóvedas que pertenecieron a su padre James, tres bóvedas heredadas de Sirius y la bóveda con el dinero del fideicomiso, que ya conocía. También se enteró de que una de las llaves que llegaron con la carta de su bis abuelo Charlus, entregada por Thathagat, pertenecía a una cabaña de caza, escondida con magia, ubicada en Escocia, que también le pertenecía. Los duendes le informaron que la llave se había perdido y sólo con ella en mano se podía acceder a la propiedad. Harry estaba contento, él tenía la llave supuestamente perdida, por lo que ahora tenía un lugar en Gran Bretaña, donde quedarse con sus amigos.

Esa noche, la madre de Tae Woo les preparó una rica cena de despedida, se acostaron temprano, pues al día siguiente partirían al aeropuerto para tomar un vuelo con destino a Londres.

**¿Qué les pareció? **

**Christine C.**


	44. Nuestro nuevo hogar

**La autora de la historia es ****Hikarijoon, yo solo publico la historia aquí en Fanfiction para que la conozcan. Tengo permiso de la autora para realizarlo!**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Spoiler hasta el quinto libro, todos los personajes son propiedad de J.k. Rowling. Este fic es mi homenaje a Harry Potter y a las maravillosas horas de magia que viví leyendo sus aventuras.-**_

**AVISOS!**

**Esta historia es AU, relación Adulto-Menor, relación chico-chico…**

**Sin nada mas que decir, que disfruten de la historia!**

**¡NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR LA HISTORIA, PARA ASI SABER SI LES SIGUE GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA!**

**Capitulo 44**

Los leopardos, las amapolas, los guardias del Príncipe Yang Bin, Remus, Severus y Kibu; llegaron al aeropuerto de Heathrow, en Londres, una calurosa mañana de mediados de julio. Luego de pasar por la aduana, Harry ingresó a un cubículo del baño de hombres del aeropuerto, se desnudó y permitió que Jazmin se hiciera presente, era más seguro que ella tomara su lugar mientras estuvieran en público en esa ciudad.

La chica se vistió, lamentando la vergüenza que pasó al salir del cubículo, y fue a reunirse con lo demás:

-Bienvenida mi princesa- saludó Severus con un beso en los labios a su amada.

Todos saludaron alegremente a Jazmin y, junto, decidieron que de momento lo mejor sería que se hospedaran en un hotel de las inmediaciones el aeropuerto, pues debían ver en qué situación se encontraba la cabaña de Harry en Escocia, antes de poder ocuparla.

Llegaron al Hotel junto a tiempo, pues cuando estaban reunidos en medio del loby, Severus sintió que la marca le escocía. Jazmin vio el gesto de dolor de su amado con desconcierto, hasta que noto como este se garraba el antebrazo donde tenía grabada la marca tenebrosa.

-No vayas- dijo la chica con aprehensión- el collar de Malvica puede protegerte de la muerte, pero no evitará que el maldito te aplique la maldición cruciatus.

-Debo ir, mi amor- explicó Severus, mirando con ternura a la joven- O si no revelaré mis verdaderas lealtades.

-No me interesa- insistió testaruda Jazmin- la amapola mágica está por florecer, ya no tienes que inclinarte ante ese ser.

Todos escuchaban con interés la conversación entre Jazmin y Severus, los leopardos y las amapolas sabían de la situación de Severus, por eso no intervinieron para preguntar de que hablaban, pero Remus creyó que lo mejor era apoyar la decisión de Severus.

-Jazmin, si lo está convocando, lo mejor es que vaya – manifestó el licántropo – así podemos saber qué es lo que planea hacer.

-¡Me importa muy poco lo que planee ese maldito! – le contestó una furiosa Jazmin - Si fuera Tae Woo el que tuviera que arriesgarse no estarías tan tranquilo.

-Jazmin, cariño- intervino conciliador Ren- no le hables así a Remus, él es como un padre para Harry.

Remus estaba herido por el trato de la chica, Tae Woo notó el dolor en los ojos de su pareja y lo abrazó para confortarlo, el licántropo no conocía el carácter impulsivo de Jazmin.

-Mi amor- empezó Severus, abrazando a su novia- no te preocupes tanto, hace muchos años que soy espía, deja que me vaya y te prometo que volveré a tus brazos muy pronto.

-No quiero que ese monstruo te lastime- sollozó la chica.

-Si te va a dejar más tranquila, cariño – intervino Venzo- podemos diseñarle un traslador de emergencia, sólo nos tomará unos minutos.

La cara de Jazmin se iluminó después de escuchar la sugerencia de su amigo. Venzo y Harry siempre se habían destacado en clases de Artemisa y ella recordaba todo lo aprendido por Harry.

Cinco minutos después, Severus fue a encontrarse con el Señor Oscuro, armado con: el traslador de emergencia creado por Jazmin y Venzo , el collar de Malavica para protegerse de la muerte, el collar de plumas de Quetzal de Betty Lou para evitar un posible ataque de criaturas mágica, un par de conjuros protectores aplicados por Pema, la daga de Roberta, por si tenía un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo con algún mortífago y un frasquito de Lágrimas de Fénix, que no sabía de dónde sacó su amada, por si las moscas.

Los chicos ya consideraban a Severus como un leopardo más, no pensaban enviarlo a enfrentar sólo el peligro, sin estar seguros de que lo volverían a tener junto ellos, sano y salvo. El profesor de pociones estaba conmovido, nunca se había sentido tan querido y protegido en su vida. Hasta tuvo que rechazar el ofrecimiento de Ren, de acompañarlo con un hechizo desilusionador en su cuerpo.

Para distraer a Jazmin decidieron formar un grupo para ir a Escocia a explorar la cabaña del bis abuelo Charlus, la chica se negó al principio insistiendo en quedarse a esperar a Severus, pero Roberta intervino diciendo:

-Cariño, ¿sabes lo patética que resulta una mujer que se queda sentada esperando a que su hombre termine de trabajar?

-Esto es distinto Roberta – replicó Jazmin- Mi hombre, no fue precisamente a una oficina.

-Por favor, era un mortimalo de Voldivar desde antes que tú nacieras.

Remus estalló en carcajadas después de oír la última frase de Roberta, no sabía si lo hacía a propósito, pero resultaba tan gracioso oírla pronunciar mal el nombre de Voldemort y los mortífagos.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó la chica tratando de no contagiarse de la risa de Remus.

-Que estás siendo estúpida- Roberta era la única que podía hablarle así a Jazmin sin que esta se altere- vinimos a detener una guerra y cumplir una misión, todos tenemos que poner de nuestra parte, tu amado partió con un montón de artefactos y hechizos de protección, ahora te toca hacer tu parte que consiste en buscar un lugar seguro para él y para todos nosotros.

-Tienes razón- respondió una compungida Jazmin y agregó mirando al licántropo- siento haber sido tan ruda contigo Remus, puedo sentir que Harry está muy enojado conmigo por la forma en que te traté.

-No te preocupes mi cachorra, todo está bien- dijo un radiante Remus.

Jazmin sonrió enternecida por el sobrenombre cariñoso del licántropo, eso quería decir que ya estaba empezando a quererla como a Harry.

-Bueno, todo muy lindo, Roberta cada día me gustas más – intervino Venzo- pero tenemos que decidir quiénes irán a explorar la cabaña del bis abuelo Charlus.

Todos rieron luego de la intervención de Venzo y después decidieron que la expedición a Escocia estaría encabezada por Jazmin, Venzo, Ren, Tae Woo y Kang Ho, quienes aparecerían en las inmediaciones de la cabaña, con un traslador indetectable.

Llegaron en medio de un tupido bosque de pinos, a los lejos podían escuchar el sonido de las olas del mar que rompían entre las rocas, era un lugar agreste y mágico. Los miembros de la expedición de reconocimiento estaban extasiados, habían extrañado el contacto con la naturaleza, incluso Kang Ho estaba contento.

-Percibo la presencia de magia muy antigua – dijo Kang Ho, ganándose miradas de asombro del resto de los expedicionarios – Porque me miran así, no seré tan poderoso como ustedes, pero tengo uno que otro don escondido en mi interior.

-¡Me parece genial! – dijo Jazmin sonriendo al guardia guapo.

-¿Puedes decirnos en qué dirección la sientes, Kang Ho?- preguntó Ren.

-Al noroeste, parece algún tipo de magia protectora- dijo Kang Ho.

Fueron caminando en la dirección señalada por el guardia, durante quince minutos hasta que todos percibieron la presencia de magia en el lugar, Jazmin instintivamente tomó el manojo de llaves que tenía en el bolsillo, desenganchó del resto la llave de la cabaña de su bis abuelo y siseó en pársel.

-Soy Jazmin Lily Potter Evans y vengo a reclamar lo que por derecho me corresponde.

Entonces una inmensa casa de dos pisos, cuyas paredes estaban formadas por troncos de pinos apareció ante sus ojos y, en ese momento, escucharon una voz aguda que gritó con alegría:

-¡Tendremos amos!

La puerta de la cabaña se abrió con estrépito y tres elfos domésticos, uno de ellos muy anciano, se hicieron presentes y corrieron a inclinarse a los pies de Jazmin.

-Bienvenida ama- dijo el elfo mayor- Hemos estado esperando por casi un siglo la presencia de un descendiente del amo Charlus, mi nombre es Donkel, soy el único que conoció al amo Charlus, estos son mis descendientes, mi hija Yukel y mi nieta Getel.

El elfo anciano, no tenía la voz tan chillona como la mayoría de los elfos domésticos, pero no podía disimular su emoción por tener de vuelta alguien a quien servir.

-Encantada – respondió con cortesía Jazmin y luego preguntó- ¿Y tu esposa y tu yerno Donkel?

-Mi esposa murió hace muchos años- dijo el elfo con tristeza- Y Getel es hija de un elfo de una propiedad que está a varias millas de aquí.

-Vaya Yukel, parece que te estuviste portando mal – dijo Jazmin maliciosa.

-Fue solo para darle un sirviente al descendiente del amo Charlus- dijo apenada la elfina.

-Eso es verdad, ama, yo mismo le pedí que se uniera a ese elfo para darme un nieto que pudiera ser el sirviente de los "descendientes especiales" del amo Charlus – la defendió Donkel.

-Lo siento Yukel, no quería herir tus sentimientos- dijo apenada Jazmin- pero tengo que saber si el padre de Getel sabe de la existencia de esta cabaña.

-No ama, yo nunca traicionaría la confianza del amo Charlus- dijo Yetel.

-Entonces,¿puedo confiar en ustedes para guardar mis secretos?- preguntó Jazmin.

-Si ama – respondió solemne Donkel y luego preguntó- Podríamos ver la cara de nuestro amo, por favor.

-¿Cómo sabes de él?- preguntó sorprendida Jazmin.

-Los elfos percibimos la magia de nuestros amos, sólo quisiera ver si se parece al amo Charlus- dijo el viejo elfo, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-De acuerdo- dijo conmovida Jazmin- sólo que luego me odiará por hacer que se presente ante ustedes con ropa de chica.

-No se preocupe ama, usted sólo piense en una ropa bonita del guardarropa de nuestro amo, luego yo la ayudaré con magia y el aparecerá con la vestimenta apropiada- dijo Donkel.

-¡Genial!- dijo Jazmin entusiasmada, luego pensó en el conjunto de túnica y pantalones que Harry llevaba puestos la noche en que descubrieron que Severus era su pareja destinada. En menos de 10 segundos, Harry apareció vestido con esas ropas.

El viejo elfo se largó a llorar de la emoción y se abrazó a las piernas de Harry, no había creído sobrevivir para estar presente en ese momento, el chico se parecía mucho a su bis abuelo, solo el color de ojos era diferente.

Harry estaba conmovido por la devoción del elfo y se prometió a sí mismo que sería un amo amable y gentil con sus sirvientes mágicos. Le importaba un comino la opinión que tendría Hermione sobre el particular.

-Gracias por la bienvenida Donkel, un gusto en conocerlas Yukel y Getel- dijo Harry con gentileza- Ahora quiero presentarles a mi familia.

-¿Su familia amo? – preguntó curioso Donkel, al notar lo diferentes que eran entre sí los acompañantes de su amo.

-Sí, mi familia por elección, comprendes?- preguntó Harry.

-Sí amo, serviremos con alegría a la familia del amo- respondió Donkel con los ojos brillantes de alegría.

-Dime Donkel, ¿de cuantas habitaciones y baños dispone la cabaña del Bis abuelo Charlus? -preguntó el chico

-De doce habitaciones y 8 baños, amo- respondió el elfo.

-¿Están disponibles para ser ocupadas?-siguió Harry

-Sí amo, aunque tenemos que colocar sábanas, pero no se preocupe lo haremos en pocos minutos.

-¡Muy Bien!- dijo entusiasmado Harry- ¿Sabes si el hechizo protector de la cabaña sigue funcionando ahora que será habitada por magos?

-Sí amo, la cabaña sólo es visible y su magia sólo puede ser notada si va en compañía del legítimo heredero.

-¿Qué pasa si yo quiero que personas de mi confianza puedan entrar y salir cuando quiera?- preguntó Harry.

-Sólo tiene que decirme quienes son amo- respondió el elfo- nuestra magia está ligada a ese conjuro de protección, usted sólo enséñeme a las personas que quiera y yo haré que puedan acceder a la propiedad.

-Perfecto, ahora solo les pido que me llamen Harry y a mi entidad femenina Jazmin.

-No podemos amo Harry- dijo el elfo apenado- nos sentiríamos raros.

-Amo Harry está mejor- respondió Harry complaciente- Gracias por esta bienvenida tan maravillosa, es tan lindo saber que tengo una casa propia, donde soy bien recibido. Significa mucho para mí.

-Ahora nosotros lo cuidaremos amo Harry, a usted y a la amita Jazmin- dijo el viejo elfo.

-Sí, todo muy lindo, Harry tiene más gente que lo malcríe- interrumpió Venzo- pero nuestros amigos que se quedaron en el Hotel, deben estar preocupados.

Harry se rió de la intervención de Venzo, hizo las presentaciones entre amigos y elfos doméstico, luego le pidió ayuda a Donkel para poder trasformarse en una Jazmin con ropas apropiadas y después, los expedicionarios usaron de vuelta el traslador para volver a la habitación de Venzo, en el hotel cercano al aeropuerto de Heathrow donde se estaban hospedando todos.

-¿Cómo les fue?- saltó Roberta penas los vio.

-Muy Bien, preciosa- respondió Venzo- no solo conseguimos una cabaña enorme con 12 habitaciones y 8 baños, sino también 3 elfos domésticos totalmente devotos a Harry y lo mejor es que nadie puede acceder a la cabaña si su legítimo dueño no lo permite.

-¡Genial!- dijo la chica- ¿cuándo nos mudamos?

-Primero tenemos que esperar que Severus regrese- intervino Jazmin.

-Ya regresó, está bien y te está esperando en tu cuarto- informó Roberta.

-Voy a verlo- dijo Jazmin, quien se movió con prisa para ir a ver a su amado.

-Tenemos que empezar a empacar para mudarnos Jazmin- dijo Roberta deteniendo su salida de la habitación.

-Déjala ir Roberta- dijo Venzo- es muy cansador hacer trasladores indetectables para un grupo grande de personas, ya hicimos dos trasladores hoy, es mejor que descansemos aquí hasta mañana.

-Tienes razón, cariño- dijo Roberta- está bien Jazmin vete con tu hombre, pero créeme está bien.

Jazmin salió casi corriendo rumbo a la habitación que compartiría con Severus, al llegar tuvo que golpear la puerta porque no tenía la llave, pero enseguida su novio le abrió y la dejó pasar.

-Severus, mi amor ¿estás bien?- preguntó la chica.

-Si mi princesa, no me hizo nada, pero tengo malas noticias.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó aprensiva la chica.

-Parece que se cansó de buscar la forma de recuperar su rostro humano, planea atacar el Ministerio y tomar el poder- informó Severus.

-¿Cuándo?- preguntó Jazmin.

-No lo sabe todavía, solo nos llamó para transmitirnos su deseo, pero no será antes del 1ro. De septiembre, parece que quiere darle tiempo a Harry de aparecer por Hogwarts este año- dijo extrañado Severus.

-Maldito, si intenta dañar Harry me conocerá a Mí- dijo maliciosamente la chica.

-Sabes lo bella que te pones cuando te enfureces- dijo Severus, tomándola entre sus brazos.

-Bésame, mi amor- pidió con fervor la chica.

Severus la complació, empezó con un beso tierno sobre sus labios, pero la chica era muy impetuosa y enseguida el beso se fue tornando más sensual. El Profesor de pociones tenía que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para contenerse, quería desesperadamente hacerle el amor, pero sentía que ese paso lo tenía que dar primero con Harry.

Jazmin podía ser muy impulsiva pero también era muy perceptiva, no le molestaba que Severus quisiera poseer primero a Harry, ellos eran al fin y al cabo la misma persona. Jazmin tenían el carácter que el chico-que-vivió no había podido desarrollar, debido a su terrible infancia, ella estaba libre de esos condicionamientos, pese a tener memoria de todo lo vivido y aprendido por el chico. Esa noche se conformó con dormir en los brazos del dueño de su corazón, ya le llegaría el momento de entregarse a Severus.

Al día siguiente todos se trasladaron a la cabaña del bis abuelo Charlus, los elfos domésticos estaban felices de tener tantos familiares del amo a quien servir y para Harry, su arribo a esa propiedad en compañía de su nueva familia, se convirtió en uno de los momentos más felices de su vida.

**¿Qué les pareció? **

**Christine C.**


	45. Estrenando la Cabaña

**La autora de la historia es ****Hikarijoon, yo solo publico la historia aquí en Fanfiction para que la conozcan. Tengo permiso de la autora para realizarlo!**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Spoiler hasta el quinto libro, todos los personajes son propiedad de J.k. Rowling. Este fic es mi homenaje a Harry Potter y a las maravillosas horas de magia que viví leyendo sus aventuras.-**_

**AVISOS!**

**Esta historia es AU, relación Adulto-Menor, relación chico-chico…**

**Sin nada mas que decir, que disfruten de la historia!**

**¡NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR LA HISTORIA, PARA ASI SABER SI LES SIGUE GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA!**

**ADVERTENCIAS: LEMMON EN ESTE CAPITULO**

**Capitulo 45**

Durante la primera noche, que pasaron en la cabaña del bis abuelo Charlus, Harry y Severus, dieron el siguiente gran paso en su relación, en una noche mágica, donde no fueron los únicos en caer subyugados por la calidez del lugar.

La cabaña era enorme, no sólo contaba con 12 habitaciones y 8 baños, también disponía de: dos salas de descanso llenas de cómodos sillones, donde los chicos tenían proyectado instalar aparatos muggles de entretenimiento, un comedor enorme para 20 comensales, un pequeña biblioteca con dos mesas de estudio, un laboratorio de pociones en el sótano, una cocina grande llena de cucharones y sartenes colgando de un soporte atravesado de por la pared, dos pequeñas habitaciones de servicio para los elfos con su propio baño y, para gran alegría de Harry y los chicos, un salón de duelo enorme, que proyectaron dividir en tres: una para instalar la tarima de duelo, otra para practicar artes marciales y otra para adaptar su acústica para los ensayos de la banda.

En los salones había enormes chimeneas, que se mantenían encendidas en invierno y mediante conductos internos calentaban las habitaciones del segundo piso de la cabaña. Los chicos estaban más que acostumbrados al frío, así que estaban muy satisfechos por todo lo que les explicaban los elfos sobre su nuevo hogar.

Al llegar la noche, Harry y Severus fue conducidos por el viejo Donkel a la habitación principal, esta tenía una hermosa cama de dos plazas de ébano con ornamentos en plata, que sostenían doseles de color verde esmeralda,dos enormes placares de la misma madera que el lecho y frente a este un tocador con espejo, a juego con el resto del mobiliario. El empapelado de la pared estaba compuesto por un diseño que a simple vista parecía encaje pero si se fijaban bien, distinguían las figuras de pequeñas serpientes entrelazadas.

-Muy Slytering – dijo Harry, cuando se quedó a solas con Severus.

-Según tu primera carta, tú estuviste a punto de convertirte en uno- dijo malicioso Severus.

-De hecho soy uno de los descendientes de Salazar Slytering- dijo ufano el chico.

-Sí, no me sorprendió tanto saber que tú lo fueras, pero asumir que tu padre también lo fue, resulto bastante fuerte para mí- dijo con fastidio Severus.

-Yo aprecio mucho el recuerdo de mi padre, pero tengo que reconocer que sus prejuicios y su necedad al confiar plenamente el viejo idiota, pusieron en serio riesgo la vida de su familia- dijo Harry.

-¿De veras,odias tanto a Dumbledore?- preguntó curioso Severus.

-No, no lo odio, pero le tengo mucho coraje, siento mucha rabia hacia él, la verdad es que lo detesto- dijo el chico rotundo y luego miró a su pareja preguntando- ¿Comprendes la diferencia?

-O sea, no lo quieres muerto, si no que quieres que reconozca sus errores y te pida disculpas- adivinó Severus.

-Y que me haga un juramento inquebrantable, de que durante los pocos años que le queden en este mundo: no intentará dirigir mi vida, no intentará manipularme, no me dirá medias verdades, no me guardará secretos, no me dirá mentiras, no intentará utilizar a mis seres queridos para que me digan que hacer y no intentará obtener información sobre mí de nadie- terminó Harry mirando a su novio, que lo veía con admiración.

-No se puede decir, que no sepas lo que quieres- comentó Severus.

-No, y lo que ahora quiero, es que dejemos de hablar de ese viejo bastardo malnacido- espetó Harry sacándose con furia la túnica que llevaba puesta.

-Sólo dime, que fue lo que te hizo cambiar tanto tu opinión sobre él- dijo Severus.

-Él siempre supo que los Dursley no me querían, una anciana squib que vivía en mi barrio se lo informaba cada mes, desde que yo era un bebé- dijo Harry y agregó- le di veritaserum a la vieja y comprobé lo que venía sospechando durante todo mi quinto año en Hogwarts.

-Pero, ¿porque haría eso Albus?- preguntó un conmocionado Severus.

-Según la vieja, cuando se quejó con el Director del trato que me daban mis parientes, el viejo le dijo que así yo no sería feliz con los muggles y me sacrificaría sin problemas para salvar al mundo que me diera la oportunidad de escapar de la miserable vida que tenía con mis tíos, el perfecto mártir - dijo Harry con rencor.

-¡Lo mataré!- exclamó Severus.

-No vale la pena que vayas a AzKaban por él, vamos a limitarnos a conseguir que el imbécil nos deje en paz, es lo único que quiero de él- lo tranquilizó el chico- ahora, ¿vamos a hacer algo más interesante o vamos a dormir?

Severus no respondió tomó al chico entre sus brazos y lo besó apasionadamente, había esperado mucho ese momento y el recuerdo de los tejemanejes de Dumbledore, no se lo arruinaría. Lentamente fue conduciendo al joven a la cama sin dejar de besarlo, como ya no llevaba puesta la túnica, no iba a necesitar despojarlo de esa prenda, cuando se acostó encima de él sobre el edredón verde del lecho adoselado, sintió que Harry ya estaba excitado, eso intensificó su propio deseo.

Luego abandonó la boca del chico para empezar a darle profundos besos en el cuello mientras le desabotonaba lentamente la camisa, Harry suspiraba y frotaba su erección con la ingle de Severus, mientras este abandonaba su cuello y descendía sin retirar los labios de la piel de su novio, para lamer y succionar cada uno de sus pezones. Harry no estaba para nada acostumbrado a dejarse llevar, nunca había tenido el rol de pasivo, por eso consideró que Severus estaba demasiado vestido para su gusto y mientras este estaba mordisqueando sus pezones, aunque estaba encantado con las atenciones de su amante, le dijo en tono de ruego:

-Severus, mi amor, sácate la túnica y la camisa, quiero tocar tu piel.

-¿Por qué mejor no lo haces tú?- respondió Severus con una mirada sensual.

Harry le respondió esa mirada, con otra de picardía y con un simple movimiento de sus manos, la túnica y la camisa de Severus desaparecieron. El profesor de pociones se arrojó sobre él y lo besó con ímpetu, le excitaba ver a Harry utilizando su magia sin varita.

El roce del torso desnudo de un novio contra el suyo en iguales condiciones, hizo que su piel se erizara de placer, la química sexual era increíble. Ni siquiera habían llegado a iniciar las caricias más íntimas, pero el placer que sentía uno en brazos del otro era arrollador.

-Mi amor, si seguimos así, no voy a aguantar mucho- avisó Harry.

Severus no respondió, solo deslizó sus labios depositando suaves besos a lo largo de su cuello, bajando por su clavícula, mientras desprendía el cierre de los pantalones del chico, que luego deslizó, llevándose con él la ropa interior de su joven amante. Cuando lo tuvo por fin, completamente desnudo entre sus brazos, elevó la mirada para ver en conjunto el cuerpo de Harry, era tan hermoso, esa piel blanca que tendía a broncearse cuando se exponía al sol, era tan suave y estaba masculinamente bien dotado, su pene era rosado y grueso, casi tanto como el suyo, con una longitud perfecta para su cuerpo, trabajado y marcado por el duro entrenamiento en su misteriosa escuela.

Lo más adorable era que se sonrojaba por su inspección y el sonrojo no se acentuaba en las mejillas solamente, su amante era tan dulce e inocente aún, pero era así como le gustaba a Severus Snape. Tomo entre sus manos el miembro de Harry con una mano, pero el chico estaba algo ansioso por descubrir lo que se Severus guardaba entre sus pantalones, así que usando el mismo método anterior, lo dejó tal cuál vino al mundo.

Harry también miró a conciencia, el cuerpo desnudo de su pareja destinada, fascinado por lo que veía, la piel pálida de Severus le incitaban de probarla con los labios, se notaba que había hecho algo de ejercicio para mantenerse en forma, sus músculos estaban marcados a pesar de ser delgado y al ver el pene de su amante decidió hacer algo que nunca había hecho.

-Severus, acuéstate por favor, hay algo que me muero por hacer- dijo Harry.

El profesor de pociones decidió darle el gusto y se acostó a su lado, Harry se colocó entre sus piernas, bajó la cabeza y empezó recorrer con su lengua toda la longitud del pene de su amante, hasta llegar a la punta, después tomo con una mano el miembro y después de lamer profundamente la hendidura del glande, envolvió el órgano genital con sus labios y empezó a descender la cabeza para introducírselo casi totalmente en la boca. Hizo eso una y otra vez, inspirado por la sinfonía de suspiros y tenues gemidos que se escapaban de la garganta de Severus, hasta que sintió que el pene dentro de su boca se tensaba y luego dejaba escapar un espeso y tibio líquido. Para ser la primera vez que le hago sexo oral a alguien, parece que no me salió tan mal, pensó el chico.

-No sé quién, te enseñó a hacer eso, pero estoy sinceramente agradecido de que lo hiciera- comentó Severus.

-Nadie- dijo Harry con presunción- es la primera vez que hago esto.

-Tú me dijiste que ya no eras virgen- dijo Severus con curiosidad.

-Nunca fui el pasivo- respondió el chico- y nunca le hice una felación a alguien hasta hace un momento.

-Un momento maravilloso- dijo Severus con una sonrisa de satisfacción y agregó- Entonces, déjame devolverte las atenciones que me prodigaste.

-Soy todo tuyo, mi amor- dijo Harry, acostándose en la cama en actitud de entrega.

Severus, lamió el miembro de su amante desde la punta hasta sus dos perfectos testículos, hundiendo la cara en el bello púbico de olor almizclado, Harry no era lampiño en esa zona como él y eso lo fascinaba. Cuando cubrió con su boca todo el largo del pene, Severus escuchó un fuerte gemido proveniente de la boca de su amado, eso lo impulsó a iniciar los movimientos para que el chico también alcanzara su orgasmo y lo consiguió, Harry derramó su semen en la boca de su amante, quien tragó hasta la última gota de su masculina esencia. Luego aprovechó que Harry estaba aturdido por el reciente orgasmo y lo fue volteando lentamente hasta que el chico quedó acostado boca abajo, entonces se levantó del lecho para buscar su varita mágica, pues la había dejado sobre el mueble tocador de esa habitación y con ella en mano, conjuró su túnica, donde guardaba un aceite perfumado comestible de sabor manzana y canela, que había comprado para la ocasión en el Mercado Mágico de Seúl.

Saco el tapón de la botellita, derramó una buena cantidad de aceite en sus manos y después de cerrar el frasco y arrojarlo sobre su túnica que quedó en el piso, utilizo el aceite que impregnaba sus manos para masajear la espalda de Harry, quien estaba recuperado y dispuesto a seguir disfrutando de las atenciones de Severus. Poco a poco, la sesión de masaje se fue volviendo más erótica, en un momento Severus decidió abarcar con sus manos las redondas y firmes nalgas de su amando, distribuyendo el aceite con dos dedos en la línea divisoria entre ella, entonces hizo que Harry se arrodillara, pidiéndole que mantuviera el torso y la cabeza pegados al colchón de plumas de la cama, quedando en una posición sumisa e incitante.

Severus si situó detrás de Harry, y separando sus nalgas dejó a la vista la fruncida entrada a la cavidad que tanto deseaba poseer, lentamente empezó a lamerla con devoción, tratando de dilatar con su lengua el esfínter del ano de su amante. Harry estaba de vuelta, totalmente excitado, nunca había recibido besos tan íntimos, eran increíblemente placenteros, pero deseaba más, deseaba sentir el miembro de Severus dentro suyo.

-Mi amor- suplicó Harry- ya no me tortures más, ya estoy listo para que me hagas tuyo.

-Espera un poco, mi vida- respondió Severus- no quiero lastimarte.

El profesor de pociones, empezó a introducir lentamente un dedo embadurnado de aceite en el ano de su amado, hasta que pudo moverlo con fluidez en su interior, rozando de vez en cuando la próstata del muchacho, provocando que este emitiera profundos gemidos de placer. Repitió el proceso hasta que pudo meter en el conducto anal, tres de sus dedos, momento en que decidió que era el momento de hacerlo suyo, extendió el aceite por toda la longitud de su propio miembro erecto y tomándolo con una mano lo condujo hasta la entrada que había dilatado con sus dedos y, forzando un poco el esfínter, lo fue introduciendo con seguridad hasta su base.

Harry estaba totalmente sumido en una bruma de placer, su amante lo había preparado con tanta paciencia que la penetración casi no dolió, solo deseaba que Severus empezara a moverse para volver a sentir ese roce en su punto de mayor satisfacción. Severus, notó que Harry ya estaba listo para seguir, entonces empezó el moverse lentamente, de adentro hacia afuera, alternando con movimiento circulares, hasta localizar el ángulo apropiado para rozar la próstata del joven en cada embestida de su miembro. Cuando supo cómo tenía que moverse para conseguir que grite de placer, se entregó a la tarea a conciencia, disfrutando de la presión deliciosa de la cavidad anal que envolvía su pene.  
Los gemidos de Harry fueron reemplazados por verdaderos gritos de placer, hasta que Severus sintió que no podría aguantar por más tiempo sin alcanzar el orgasmo, por lo que tomó el pene de Harry con una mano y empezó a masturbarlo al ritmo de sus embestidas, mientras usaba su otra mano para sostener la cintura del chico. Harry no aguantó más, con un largo gritó de éxtasis regó con su semen las sábanas del lecho, al mismo tiempo en que Severus derramaba su esencia en el interior de su novio.

-Fue maravilloso, Severus- dijo Harry- Gracias.

-No me agradezcas, amor mío- respondió Severus- Estoy seguro que yo lo disfruté más que tú.

-Eso lo veo difícil- dijo Harry, con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción.

Aplicaron unos encantamientos de limpieza tanto en las sábanas como en ellos mismos, y luego se acostaron desnudos bajo las sábanas.

-Buenas noches, Severus- dijo el chico y cerrando los ojos agregó- Te Amo.

-Yo también te amo, Harry.

**¿Qué les pareció? **

**Christine C.**


	46. Jazmin reclama su turno

**La autora de la historia es ****Hikarijoon, yo solo publico la historia aquí en Fanfiction para que la conozcan. Tengo permiso de la autora para realizarlo!**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Spoiler hasta el quinto libro, todos los personajes son propiedad de J.k. Rowling. Este fic es mi homenaje a Harry Potter y a las maravillosas horas de magia que viví leyendo sus aventuras.-**_

**AVISOS!**

**Esta historia es AU, relación Adulto-Menor, relación chico-chico…**

**Sin nada mas que decir, que disfruten de la historia!**

**¡NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR LA HISTORIA, PARA ASI SABER SI LES SIGUE GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA!**

**ADVERTENCIAS: LEMMON EN ESTE CAPITULO**

**Capitulo 46**

A la mañana siguiente; después de la primera noche que los leopardos y amapolas pasaron en su nuevo hogar, Remus y Severus, tuvieron que abandonar la cabaña antes del desayuno, pues recibieron un mensaje de Dumbledore, donde los convocaba al Número 12 de Grimauld Place. Harry, Tae Woo y sobre todo Jazmin, se sintieron muy apenados por tener que dejar que sus amados se marcharan.

Los miembros restantes del grupo bajaron a disfrutar del impresionante desayuno que les prepararon los elfos domésticos, Roberta tenía una cara de picardía tan notable, que Harry tembló un poco al verla.

-¿Qué pasa, cariño?- le preguntó Venzo a la chica.

-Es que me da gracia que tratándose de magos tan poderosos, a ninguna de las tres parejitas de anoche se les ocurrió utilizar hechizos silenciadores a sus cuartos.

Todos rieron del comentario de la chica, excepto los directamente involucrados en él. Harry se sonrojo furiosamente al oírlo, Tae Woo no tenía tales inhibiciones pero de todas maneras se sintió incómodo al recordar que efectivamente ni él, ni Remus se acordaron de insonorizar su habitación antes de hacer el amor. Ji Hoo y Ren estaban más que acostumbrados a las intervenciones jocosas de su amiga, por lo que no le dieron mucha importancia.

Ji Hoo estaba enfurruñado y miraba a Harry con reproche, no le gustaba para nada ese sonrojo de incomodidad y el brillo de satisfacción que veía en sus ojos, su alma gemela notó enseguida la expresión de contrariedad de su Príncipe y le preguntó:

-¿Por qué estas molesto, mi Príncipe?

-Dejaste que te posea- saldó indignado Ji Hoo.

-Severus es su pareja, cariño- intervino conciliadora Pema.

-Pero aún no están casados- insistió el chico- Yo no pude entregar formalmente a Harry.

-¡Por favor!- espeto Roberta con fastidio – que yo sepa, tu no eras virgen cuando Harry te entregó formalmente a Ren, en tu boda.

-¡Es diferente! ¡Yo soy medio veela y estaba en celo! – chilló el Príncipe – Voy a matar a ese hombre apenas lo vea.

-No creo que Harry y sobre todo Jazmin, te perdonen si matas a su pareja, mi Príncipe- dijo divertido Ren, en un intento de tranquilizar a su esposo-

-De acuerdo, no lo mataré – dijo Ji Hoo y agregó – Pero voy a tener una seria charla con él, para saber si sus intenciones son honorables, no quiero ver a Harry triste de nuevo, así que pienso dejarle bien claro a ese sujeto que no es buena idea tener de enemigo a un Príncipe medio- veela.

Harry sonreía enternecido por la actitud protectora y celosa de su alma gemela, sabía que a Ji Hoo le costaba mucho compartir lo que consideraba suyo, pero no se le ocurrió que tendría que pedirle a Severus que hablara con su Príncipe, para hacerle saber a este que sus intenciones con Harry eran serias.

-Gracias por preocuparte tanto, mi Príncipe- le dijo sonriendo y agregó - Te quiero Mucho.

-Yo también te quiero mucho, Harry- dijo, más calmado, Ji Hoo.

-Qué bueno, todo muy lindo, ya tranquilizaron a la fiera – dijo Venzo- ahora podemos decidir qué hacer, antes de que Severus y Remus regresen.

-Yo quiero salir a explorar el bosque que circunda la cabaña- expresó Huan Yue- si es lo suficientemente grande podemos acampar en él, antes de que llegue la temporada de nieve.

-Creo que lo mejor, es ir a proveernos de todo lo que vamos a necesitar para las salas de esparcimiento - intervino Michael

-A mí me parece que lo principal es trabajar en el proyecto de dividir la sala de duelos y levantar las paredes divisorias para crear la sala acústica para los ensayos de nuestra banda- dijo Harry.

-Podemos dividirnos en equipo, como la última vez- propuso Tae Woo.

Y así lo hicieron, formaron tres equipos, uno para cada actividad; Venzo y Harry, con la ayuda de la magia de los elfos Donkel y Yukel, dividieron la sala de duelos y crearon la sala de ensayos. Mientras tanto, los gemelos, Roberta y Tae Woo, fueron a un enorme centro comercial en Londres donde compraron: dos televisores gigantescos de plasma, dos reproductores de DVD, cuatro notebook, dos amplificadores para los instrumentos musicales, tres consolas de video juegos, 50 películas y 20 juegos de video, para después convocar a Getel, quien los aparicioó con todas sus compras en los terrenos de la cabaña.

El último grupo compuesto por: Kang Ho, Kang Chi, Pema, Ren, Ji Hoo y Yuan, recorrienron parte del bosque que rodeaba su nuevo hogar, comprobando que era muy grande por uno de sus lados, mientras que el otro terminaba en una playa rocosa, ideal para pernoctar en verano.

Al llegar la noche todos estaban contentos por los resultados del trabajo de los tres equipos. Remus y Severus regresaron a la cabaña justo a tiempo para cenar con el grupo, escucharon lo que hicieron los chicos ese día y a su vez les contaron el motivo por el cual el Director de Hogwarts los convocó.

-Dumbledore sospecha que estás en Inglaterra, Harry- informó Severus.

-¡Maldito viejo!-saltó Harry- no se le escapa una.

-Que yo sepa, cariño- dijo Roberta- tú, te le escapaste por un año entero.

Todos rieron con malicia por el comentario de la chica, pero Remus intervino para terminar de relatar los pormenores de su reunión con el Director.

-Las sospechas de Albus, se deben a que recibió una carta de Gringott, donde le comunicaban que ya no era el albacea de los bienes mágicos de Harry y, acto seguido, vio como las llaves de las bóvedas principales de la Familia Potter desaparecían de su escritorio- informó con picardía el licántropo.

-¡Genial! ¡Prefiero que las llaves las tengan los duendes!- dijo Harry con un sonrisa de satisfacción – Me hubiera gustado ver la cara del viejo imbécil, en ese momento.

-¿Algún día me contarás el motivo de tu odio hacia Albus, cachorro?- preguntó apenado Remus.

-Yo te lo contaré, Lobo- intervino Severus- Harry no tiene por qué revivir ese recuerdo doloroso.

-Sé que lo aprecias porque te permitió estudiar en Hogwarts a pesar de tu condición, Remus- dijo un conciliador Harry- Pero conmigo se portó como el malnacido que realmente es.

-Lo mataré antes de que se acerque a ti- saltó el Príncipe.

-Parece que la misión de rescate a la madre de Tae Woo, despertó tu instinto bélico, mi Príncipe- dijo divertido Ren – Es la segunda vez en este día que amenazas con matar a alguien.

-¿A quien más, quiso matar el Príncipe?- preguntó inocentemente Severus.

-A ti- respondió Roberta con desparpajo- Esta mañana nuestro Príncipe estaba dispuesto a vengarse de ti porque anoche deshonraste a su alma gemela.

Severus evitó largarse a reír al ver la expresión enfurruñada y amenazante de Ji Hoo, tras escuchar el último comentario de Roberta.

-No hay nada gracioso en la presente situación, Profesor Snape- dijo indignado el Príncipe.

-Mis disculpas, su Alteza- respondió estoico Severus-¿Qué puedo hacer para reparar el daño?

-Luego de la cena, me acompañará al salón para hablar sobre sus intenciones con Harry – respondió Ji Hoo- puede que mi apariencia no le inspire mucho respeto, pero soy medio veela, un leopardo muy bien entrenado y, aunque haya abdicado al trono de mi Reino, sigo siendo el Príncipe Yang Bin, así que le advierto que Harry no está sólo y usted deberá comportarse como un caballero, comprometiéndose a enlazarse con él, en el menor tiempo posible.

-Te adoro, mi Príncipe- saltó Harry emocionado.

-Faltaba más, su Alteza- respondió solemne Severus, pero sin poder ocultar el brillo de ternura en sus ojos negros, realmente el Príncipe Yan Bin, era un chico adorable.

-Por cierto, Severus- intervino Roberta- espero que no estés tan cansado, estoy segura que nuestra Jazmin querrá probar tu potencial esta noche.

-¡Roberta!- exclamó Harry sonrojado- A veces no sé, cómo tu alma gemela te soporta.

-Porque soy franca y abierta con ella- respondió la chica- además, Jazmin estaba esperando ansiosa que tú y Severus consumaran su relación, para que después llegue su turno.

Todos en la mesa estallaron en carcajadas al escuchar a Roberta hablando de su arrebatada alma gemela, Jazmin era todo un personaje.

Luego de la cena, Severus tuvo una reunión a solas con el Príncipe y ambos salieron muy satisfechos del resultado de la charla, el profesor de pociones se comprometió a casarse con Harry, apenas este terminara su educación mágica formal, antes era imposible por la relación profesor – alumno, que tendrían que mantener durante el próximo año lectivo.

Al entrar a su habitación de la cabaña, Severus se encontró con la visión de una bella ninfa de largos cabellos negros y ojos verdes, quien lo esperaba sensualmente acostada en la cama, vestida con un camisón de seda bastante transparente.

El pronóstico de Roberta se cumplió, Jazmin estaba presente, y la visión de su figura incitante sobre el edredón secó la garganta de Severus, quien sintió un intenso calor en la ingle, que despertó su hombría al instante.

-Mi princesa- dijo suavemente Severus luego de tragar saliva con dificultad- eres una criatura de belleza encantadora.

-Ven mi amor- dijo Jazmin sonriendo con coquetería- quiero que esta noche me hagas tuya por fin.

Severus se dirigió al lecho con prisa, se acostó encima de la chica y empezó a besar su boca apasionadamente, luego rozo con los labios la piel del cuello de Jazmin, haciendo que esta se erizara, lentamente fue descendiendo por uno de los costados hasta alcanzar una de las finas cintas de seda que sostenía el camisón de su amada.  
Acarició sus pequeños senos sobre la tela del camisón, provocando que la chica emitiera pequeños gemidos de placer y abriera las piernas para sentir entre ellas la prueba de la excitación de su hombre. Severus estaba en extasiado, quería probar el sabor de Jazmin. Descendió lentamente sus manos para levantar la fina prenda de seda que vestía la chica, hasta sacársela por completo, por suerte no estaba usando un sujetador en ese momento, así más pronto pudo contemplar a conciencia sus suaves y adorables protuberancias de color marfil, coronadas por dos pezones oscuros y apetitosos, que Severus no dudó en lamer, succionar y mosdisquear suavemente, hasta que tu pareja empezó a resollar de placer. Después la despojó de sus braguitas de encaje, le indicó que doblara las rodillas y abriera las piernas, para situar su cara entre ella y empezar a degustar el líquido producido por la excitación de Jazmin, lamió el clítoris de la chica para hacerla gemir y lo consiguió, después probo el sabor del néctar producido por su conducto vaginal y lo encontró delicioso.

Jazmin, no tenía ningún problema de que Severus llevara el control del acto sexual, incluso le excitaba que Severus siguiera totalmente vestido, mientras ningún trozo de tela cubría su propio cuerpo. Se sentía hermosa y deseada como nunca antes, entregada totalmente a las caricias de su amante y poco después de que este empezara a lamer su sexo fue asaltada por un orgasmo arrollador, que la hizo gritar. Severus aprovechó mientras su amada se recuperaba del climax, para desnudarse totalmente y acostarse, de vuelta, encima de la chica, besó apasionadamente su boca y con sus manos acariciaba suavemente la figura de su amada, esta se recuperó enseguida de su primer orgasmo y recibió gustosa sus atenciones.

Cuando el profesor de pociones notó, que el deseo de vuelta había tomado posesión del cuerpo de Jazmín, tomó su miembro y lo acercó a la entrada de la vagina de su novia, lentamente fue introduciéndo su pene erecto en esa cavidad, hasta sentir la barrera del himen que protegía la virginidad de su dueña, lo forzó con una firme estocada para no tener que prolongar demasiado el dolor que sentiría Jazmin por el desgarro.

La joven sintió una punzada de dolor cuando Severus la penetró completamente, pero sólo duró unos segundos, enseguida de sintió feliz y completa de ser poseída por el hombre que amaba, se abrazo al torno de su hombre y rodeó su cintura con sus piernas, en una muda invitación a que prosiguiera con el acto.  
Severus entendió el mensaje del cuerpo de su novia, empezó a embestirla suavemente al principio, pero Jazmin era demasiado apasionada y enseguida marco un ritmo salvaje que los catapultó a los dos a un orgasmo mutuo bastante intenso.

-Harry tiene razón, mi amor- dijo Jazmin, cuando su corazón recuperó el ritmo acompasado de siempre.

-¿Sobre qué, mi princesa?- preguntó curioso Severus.

-Que hacer el amor contigo, es una experiencia maravillosa- contestó la chica con una mirada soñadora.

-Y yo puedo decir lo mismo de ustedes dos, mi amor- dijo conmovido Severus.

-Te amo, Severus- dijo Jazmin - Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, mi princesita- respondió Severus- Yo también te amo.

**¿Qué les pareció? **

**Christine C.**


	47. Un dia feliz, para casi todos

**La autora de la historia es ****Hikarijoon, yo solo publico la historia aquí en Fanfiction para que la conozcan. Tengo permiso de la autora para realizarlo!**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Spoiler hasta el quinto libro, todos los personajes son propiedad de J.k. Rowling. Este fic es mi homenaje a Harry Potter y a las maravillosas horas de magia que viví leyendo sus aventuras.-**_

**AVISOS!**

**Esta historia es AU, relación Adulto-Menor, relación chico-chico…**

**Sin nada mas que decir, que disfruten de la historia!**

**¡NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR LA HISTORIA, PARA ASI SABER SI LES SIGUE GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA!**

**ADVERTENCIAS: LEMMON EN ESTE CAPITULO**

**Capitulo 47**

Cuando los elfos domésticos de la Cabaña del Bis Abuelo Charlus, se enteraron del próximo cumpleaños de su nuevo amo, entraron en frenesí, los chicos observaban divertidos las idas y venidas de los emocionados elfos. Donkel tomó con mucha seriedad la organización de la celebración y estuvo implacable a la hora de evitar que los amigos de Harry ayudaran con los preparativos del evento.

Cuando Harry despertó en la mañana de su diecisieteavo cumpleaños, descubrió la mirada de devoción de su amante, posada sobre su rostro, nunca había despertado tan contento el día de su cumpleaños. Severus al ver que su amado despertaba sonriente , beso dulcemente sus labios, antes de decir:

-Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor.

-Severus, te amo- dijo Harry emocionado.

Severus le respondió con un beso apasionado, para luego poseer su cuerpo con ternura, hasta que coronaron ese mágico despertar con la llegada al clímax de sus cuerpos. Luego, tomaron una larga ducha, juntos, donde volvieron a hacer el amor, luego de enjabonarse mutuamente.

Después de esa ducha tan placentera, Severus y Harry, satisfechos y sonrientes, se dirigieron al comedor, donde se encontraron con el resto de los habitantes de la cabaña, quienes los esperaban sentados alrededor de la gran mesa, cargada con el desayuno especial de cumpleaños, preparado por los elfos.

Fue una mañana alegre y llena de gratas sorpresas, el-chico-que-vivió recibió muchísimos regalos de parte de sus nuevos compañeros de aventura, pero el que más le gustó fue el anillo de compromiso que le entregó Severus frente a todos los presentes y bajo la mirada de aprobación del Príncipe Yang Bin.

Era un anillo sencillo, de oro blanco, tachonado con diminutas esmeraldas y ónix en su perímetro. Betty Lou gritó emocionada cuando Severus lo deslizo en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de su amado y todos los demás aplaudieron a la pareja, cuando Harry se arrojó emocionado a los brazos de su prometido, luego de que este le colocara la argolla.

Los chicos habían preparado una canción para honrar a Harry en ese día, Roberta la había escuchado en Internet, la letra original estaba en español y pertenecía a un grupo

Juvenil argentino de nombre ERREWAY, tradujo la letra en inglés para que todos la comprendieran y junto a sus amigos la adaptaron para cantarla el día del cumpleaños de Harry.

Cuando llegó el momento, Roberta se paró en un pequeño escenario que instalaron los elfos para la ocasión y dijo:

-Desde el momento en que llegaste a la escuela, todos sentimos un cariño muy especial por ti Harry. Ese sentimiento se fue intensificando con el tiempo, a medida que te fuimos conociendo mejor, tú eres quizá el más poderoso de los magos presentes, pero también el mejor amigo que podríamos conseguir. Te amamos, y estaremos a tu lado siempre que tú lo quieras, yo personalmente no creo poder volver a ser feliz, sin ser parte de tu vida.  
Por eso queremos hacerte este homenaje, feliz cumpleaños querido amigo.

Cuando Roberta terminó, los leopardos y las amapolas que no cumplían año ese día, tomaron sus posiciones en el escenario y empezaron con la canción, cuya letra decía así:  
www. youtube watch?v=-xNrq9WoXXE (N/A este es el link de la canción)

Harry estaba profundamente conmovido por la canción que le dedicaron sus amigos, abrazó en agradecimiento a cada uno de ellos y después se refugió en los brazos de Severus, sin poder retener las lágrimas de emoción. Fue el cumpleaños más hermoso que tuvo en su vida.

Mientras Harry celebraba su cumpleaños en una enorme cabaña de Escocia. Draco Malfoy recibía gustoso, las embestidas salvajes de Rabastan Lestrange, acostado boca abajo en el lecho de una enorme habitación, perteneciente a una mansión en el norte de Inglaterra.

Draco había sido enviado por padre a esa propiedad, para que recibiera entrenamiento de los hermanos Lestrange, en un intento desesperado de ponerle un remedio a la satiriasis crónica que padecía el muchacho.

Lucius, al principio, no sé tomó en serio la conducta exageradamente libertina de su vástago, pese a las reiteradas advertencias de Severus, sobre el particular. Pero cuando descubrió a Draco desnudo en compañía de Gregory Goyle, quien lo estaba penetrando con entusiasmo, en uno de los pasillos de la biblioteca de la mansión Malfoy, decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

Decidió que lo mejor para el joven era enviarlo a casa de su amigo Rodolphus Lestrange, quien era a su vez tío político de Draco, donde este último no estaría en contacto con jóvenes de su edad, de esa manera se libró de tener que prestarle más atención al tema. Pero no contó con el irrefrenable erotismo de su hijo, quien a las pocas semanas ya se había convertido en el amante del hermano menor de su amigo.

Rabastan había sido fácilmente atrapado en las redes de Draco, no sólo se trataba de deseo, se había enamorado perdidamente del joven, estaba dispuesto a pedirle a Lucius la mano de su hijo, pero antes debía conseguir que el chico se embarazara, para que no existiera ningún impedimento para el enlace.

El muchacho en cuestión, no sentía ningún deseo de formalizar su relación con el menor de los Lestrange, su cuerpo le servía de momento, para paliar la necesidad de saciar su constante deseo sexual, hasta que volviera a Hogwarts donde encontraría pastos más verdes para sus conquistas.

Draco se había convertido en lo que la literatura e historia muggle señala como un "enfat terrible", un adolescente cargado de energía sensual, que atraía a las personas - objetos de su temporal atención, con una cara angelical, para luego abandonarlas cruelmente, una vez que perdía su interés en ellas.

"Seducir y destruir", parecía ser su lema, no discriminaba edad, sexo o estatus mágico, tomaba o se dejaba tomar, por quien quería y después se deshacía de sus conquistas sin una pizca de piedad.

Hacía varios meses que no pensaba en Potter, ya había perdido las esperanzas de volver a verlo, había asumido que estaba muerto y esa idea ya no le producía tristeza. Es una lástima, pensaba Draco cuando se acordaba de Harry de vez en cuando, me hubiera gustado probarlo antes de que lo mataran.

En el tercer piso de una vieja y desvencijada casa de Ottery St. Catchpole, situado en Devon – Inglaterra, un muchacho pelirrojo prendía una pequeña vela tiesa sobre un pastelillo de fresa, miró la luz que emitía por un largo rato, hasta que lo apagó de un soplido y dijo bajito:

-Feliz cumpleaños, Harry.

**¿Qué les pareció? **

**Christine C.**


	48. Negociando nuestro ingreso a Hogwarts

**La autora de la historia es ****Hikarijoon, yo solo publico la historia aquí en Fanfiction para que la conozcan. Tengo permiso de la autora para realizarlo!**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Spoiler hasta el quinto libro, todos los personajes son propiedad de J.k. Rowling. Este fic es mi homenaje a Harry Potter y a las maravillosas horas de magia que viví leyendo sus aventuras.-**_

**AVISOS!**

**Esta historia es AU, relación Adulto-Menor, relación chico-chico…**

**Sin nada mas que decir, que disfruten de la historia!**

**¡NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR LA HISTORIA, PARA ASI SABER SI LES SIGUE GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA!**

**Capitulo 48**

Rufus Scrimgeour se encontraba en su escritorio del Ministerio de Magia de Gran Bretaña, leyendo unos documentos referentes a una posible incorporación de aurores franceses a las filas, en caso de un nuevo ataque de mortífagos.

El Ministro, como había dicho Severus, no era tan tonto como Cornelius Fudge, sabía que la guerra sólo estaba temporalmente detenida, intuía que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado atacaría el Ministerio en algún momento y quería estar preparado para esa eventualidad.

Cuando estaba por firmar una carta al Ministro de la Magia de Francia, tuvo que detenerse debido a la presencia de un pergamino flotando frente a él, al principio sintió miedo pero cuando divisó la firma escrita bajo el contenido de la misiva, lo tomó entre sus manos sin dudar y leyó:

_Rufus Scrimgeour _

_Ministro de Magia de Gran Bretaña_

_Señor_

_Yo, Harry James Potter Evans, le remito la presente para informarle que estoy con vida y gozo de muy buena salud, también quiero pedirle disculpas por mi prolongada ausencia de Inglaterra._

_Mi decisión de irme sin dar aviso a nadie, se debió a una serie de acontecimientos que involucran al Director de Hogwarts, también me ausenté debido a obligaciones asignadas en una misiva de mi bis abuelo Charlus Potter, con el fin de prepararme para recibir mi legado mágico._

_Es mi intención informarle que estoy dispuesto a colaborar con usted para ganar la guerra, tengo cierta información que le sería de utilidad, pero comprenderá que también tengo ciertas condiciones para hacer efectiva mi ayuda._

_Si usted está dispuesto a escucharme personalmente, sólo debe decir "Acepto" y en el pergamino aparecerá, el lugar, la fecha y la hora de nuestra reunión, a la que debe acudir sólo. Este pergamino tiene un hechizo de secreto, su contenido no podrá ser divulgado por usted._

_Le pido disculpas por esta muestra de excesiva cautela, pero fui traicionado con anterioridad y a raíz de esa traición, perdí a una persona muy importante para mí. La persona que traicionó mi confianza es el señor Albus Dumbledore y desde ahora, le manifiesto que no quiero su participación en una posible unión de fuerzas entre usted y yo._

_Esperando llegar a un acuerdo que sea beneficioso para ambos y para todas las personas, cuya seguridad es su responsabilidad, me despido atentamente._

_Harry James Potter Evans_

El Ministro no lo pensó dos veces, dijo "Acepto", luego tomó nota de los datos necesarios para el encuentro con el-chico-que-vivió, después fue testigo de la desaparición del pergamino que le había traído tan excelentes noticias.

Estaba eufórico, su padre había conocido a Charlus Potter, padre de Duncan y abuelo de James, si ese muchacho se había ausentado de Inglaterra por una indicación póstuma de ese hombre, debía tratarse de algo verdaderamente importante.

Además, el joven Potter ya no confiaba en el Director de Hogwarts, habló de una traición por parte del anciano mago, que a decir verdad, jamás le había caído bien, sobre todo cuando se paseaba por el Ministerio con su aire de Merlín reencarnado.

Evidentemente no era fácil controlar a ese chico, siendo bis nieto de Charlus sería tonto incluso intentarlo, parecía que pertenecía a la camada astuta de los Potter, debía ser muy cuidadoso en su trato con él.

La carta que envió era muy clara y respetuosa, parecía la de un adulto joven y preparado, no cometería el error de subestimarlo, su instinto de auror le decía que sea cauteloso si su intención era contar con un poderoso aliado en esa guerra.

Harry y sus nuevos amigos, fueron una mañana de principios de agosto, a lo más profundo del bosque de Dean, localizado en Gloucestershire. Llegaron allí con la intención de montar una carpa adaptada con magia, para encontrarse con el Ministro Scrimgeour.

El interior de la carpa estaba decorado como un elegante despacho, incluso tenía una pequeña salita con un servicio completo de té, que sería atendido por un atildado y orgulloso Donkel.

Llenaron la zona con hechizos de protección antiguos y encantamientos de alarma para huir en caso de una posible traición por parte de su invitado, si es que este, no cumplía con la indicación de presentarse sólo al lugar de la cita.

Esa tarde El Ministro se presentó con puntualidad al lugar de la cita, fue recibido por Ji Hoo, acompañado de sus dos guardias. Scrimgeour se quedó impresionado por la belleza del Príncipe, aun sin saber quién era.

-Buenas tardes, señor Ministro- saludó Ji Hoo, extendiendo su mano- Soy el Príncipe Yang Bin, del Reino Mágico de Goryeo y estos caballeros que me acompañan son mis guardias, Choi Kang Ho y Choi Kang Chi.

El pobre Ministro no lo podía creer, estaba en presencia del "Príncipe Perdido", se había enterado de su reciente abdicación, pero nunca había visto una foto del muchacho, era evidente su herencia veela.

-Mucho gusto, Su Alteza- respondió el Ministro aceptando la mano que el Príncipe le ofrecía- ¿A que debemos el placer de su visita a Inglaterra?

-Vengo a terminar mis estudios mágicos formales y a acompañar a mi Alma Gemela y hermano por elección, el Señor Harry James Potter Evans.

Scrimgeour no lo podía creer, el alma gemela del chico Potter, era ese bello y a todas luces poderoso joven que estaba frente a él.

-¿Puedo hacer algo por usted, su Alteza?- preguntó el Ministro.

-Claro que sí, señor Ministro- empezó Ji Hoo – pero, por motivos de seguridad, este no es el lugar indicado para tratar el asunto, pero si está dispuesto a acompañarme, lo llevaré al lugar donde mi hermano lo está esperando.

-Encantado de acompañarlo, su Alteza- respondió complacido el Ministro, creyendo que el chico y sus guardias, lo trasladarían mediante la aparición conjunta.

Cual no fue su sorpresa cuando el hermoso joven se transformó en un enorme Pegaso de crin, alas y cola doradas y pelaje blanco nacarado. Con la ayuda de los guardias del Príncipe, el aturdido Ministro montó a la criatura y se sujetó de sus crines.

El Pegaso empezó a agitar las alas y en pocos segundos se elevaron hasta las nubes, voló hacia el noreste y después empezó a descender hacia un claro en la espesura del Bosque de Dean, donde les esperaban Ren, Venzo y Harry.

Al llegar al claro, el Pegaso se detuvo y el Ministro lo desmontó con algo de torpeza, el Príncipe recuperó su aspecto normal e inclinó la cabeza respetuosamente hacia Scrimgeour.

-Espero que el viaje haya sido de su agrado, señor Ministro- dijo Ji Hoo.

-Fue, sin ninguna duda, muy interesante, su Alteza- dijo impresionado Scrimgeour.

Ese fue el momento, que Harry creyó apropiado para saludar al Ministro y presentarle a sus compañeros.

-Buenas tardes, señor Ministro.

-Buenas tardes, señor Potter y bienvenido a su tierra natal- respondió cortés Scrimgeour.

-Muchas gracias, señor Ministro- siguió amable Harry y después agregó- Como ya conoció a mi hermano, déjeme que le presente a mis nuevos aliados.

-Por supuesto, señor Potter- respondió el Ministro- será un placer para mí conocerlos.

-Este muchacho que está a mi derecha se llama Venzo Badidila, tiene 19 años, es prácticamente un genio en el campo de las pociones curativas y tiene un don infalible para detectar magia oscura- informó Harry.

-Impresionante- dijo el Ministro- Gusto en conocerlo señor Badidila.

-El gusto es mío, señor Ministro- respondió Venzo

-Este joven que está a mi izquierda- siguió Harry- se llama Ren Tanokura, él es el consorte del Príncipe Yang Bin, tiene una habilidad muy especial con el uso de armas mágicas y muggles, lo que qué convierte a este chico, en el mejor duelista del mundo.

El Ministro abrió los ojos con sorpresa, el consorte real tenía un don increíble, si era cierto, lo que el chico Potter decía.

-Bienvenido a Inglaterra, señor Tanokura- saludó Scrimgeour cuando se recuperó de la sorpresa.

-Un placer saludarlo, señor Ministro- respondió Ren.

-Bueno, todo muy lindo, el señor Ministro está debidamente impresionado- interrumpió Venzo para aligerar el ambiente protocolario- pero vamos a invitarlo a pasar a la carpa, seguro le vendría bien tomar un té acompañado por las pastas que hornearon los elfos.

-Por supuesto, Señor Badidila- respondió sonriente el Ministro- un té me vendría muy bien, gracias.

Pasaron a la carpa, donde fueron finamente atendidos por un orondo Donkel, el ambiente entre ellos, si bien no era cómodo, si era bastante cordial. Harry decidió que lo mejor era darle la poca información que tenían sobre el futuro ataque de Voldemort al Ministerio, eso preocupó un poco a Scrimgeour pero el chico-que-vivió le dijo que tenía un plan y el Ministro escuchó interesado.

-Hay que desviar la atención de ese monstruo hacia mí- empezó Harry.

-Eso sería muy peligroso para usted- interrumpió el Ministro.

-Hay algo que necesito contarle, pero primero, tiene que hacer un juramento mágico de no divulgarlo, señor Ministro- dijo Harry.

Scrimgeour enarcó una ceja como analizando las palabras del chico, luego sacó su varita y dijo:

-Yo Rufus Tolomeous Scrimgeour, juro por mi magia que no divulgaré nada de lo que el señor Harry James Potter Evans me diga a continuación.

-Soy un hermafromago- dijo de sopetón Harry.

-¿No que necesitábamos tener tacto, y esas cosas, con el Ministro? – preguntó Ren sin poder evitar reírse.

-Señor Potter, es es una broma, verdad?- pregunto incrédulo Scrimgeour.

-Donkel- dijo Harry, sin responder la pregunta del Ministro.

-¿Sí, amo?- respondió la criatura.

-Ayúdame con tu magia, a que mi entidad femenina aparezca bien vestida ante el señor Ministro

-Por supuesto, amo.

En menos de 5 segundos, el lugar de Harry fue ocupado por Jazmin, quien llevaba una túnica bordada por Pema y su hermoso pelo suelto.

-Buenas tardes, señor Ministro, mi nombre es Jazmin Lily Potter Evan- saludó alegre la chica.

-Esto es increíble- dijo Scrimgeour- un portador del "Regalo de la Magia", no se ha sabido de alguno en…

-Un siglo- interrumpió Venzo y luego preguntó malicioso- ¿Sabe lo que le pasa al que ataca a un hermafromago?

-¡¿Que si lo sé?! Esta es una noticia maravillosa, señor..señorita Potter- celebró el Ministro.

-Gracias por las palabras de bienvenida, señor Ministro- dijo sonriente la joven y agregó-Ahora los dejo caballeros, Harry quiere seguir hablando con Usted, señor Ministro.

-Antes de que se vaya señorita Potter, déjeme decirle que tengo un sobrino que podría ser adecuado para ser su pareja- dijo esperanzado el Ministro.

-Lo siento señor Ministro- dijo la joven, sin perder su sonrisa- pero Harry y yo estamos comprometidos con un hombre maravilloso. Yo ya establecí el reclamo en él y lo protegí con mi magia

-¿Y se puede saber quién es el afortunado?- preguntó apenado Scrimgeour.

-Su identidad quedará oculta, hasta el final de la guerra – dijo firme Jazmin- tenemos que proteger la seguridad de nuestro amado.

-Comprendo- dijo el Ministro- gusto en conocerla señorita Potter.

-El gusto fue mío, Sr. Ministro- respondió Jazmin.

La joven desapareció, para cederle de vuelta el lugar a Harry, el Ministro miraba serio al apuesto joven de ojos verdes, si antes venía a escuchar su propuesta, para tomar después una decisión, ahora estaba dispuesto a concederle todo lo que necesitara para establecerse en Inglaterra y acabar con la guerra.

-Que necesita de mí, señor Potter?- preguntó directo Scrimgeour.

-Necesito volver a Hogwarts a terminar mis estudios, junto con mis aliados, algunos ya terminaron sus estudios formales mágicos, pero les gustaría entrar a Hogwarts para hacer sus maestrías, sólo necesitamos dos años, durante los cuales nos comprometemos a ayudarlo a terminar con esta guerra- explicó Harry.

-Entiendo- dijo el Ministro y agregó- deduzco por el contenido de su carta, que su principal obstáculo es Albus Dumbledore.

-Exacto- respondió el joven- quiero que mis aliados entren conmigo al colegio porque no me siento seguro con el viejo bastardo allí dentro, ese hombre manipuló mi vida desde que nací, no es muy diferente del maldito maniático que perseguimos usted y yo.

-De acuerdo, señor Potter- dijo el ministro- Usted puede facilitarme la lista de aliados con edad, origen y grado académico que quieran cursar y yo tendré listos los arreglos antes del 1º de septiembre.

Venzo le entregó la lista que ya habían redactado previamente, antes de la hora de la reunión con el Ministro. Este se despidió de los tres jóvenes presentes en la reunión y salió de la carpa, para montar nuevamente al Pegaso que lo llevó hasta el claro, desmontó en el lugar donde aún aguardaban los guardias del Príncipe, se despidió de Ji Hoo cuando recuperó su forma humana y desaparicionó hacia su despacho en el Ministerio, tenía mucho que hacer a continuación.

**¿Qué les pareció? **

**Christine C.**


	49. Ultimo preparativos para vuelta a clase

**La autora de la historia es ****Hikarijoon, yo solo publico la historia aquí en Fanfiction para que la conozcan. Tengo permiso de la autora para realizarlo!**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Spoiler hasta el quinto libro, todos los personajes son propiedad de J.k. Rowling. Este fic es mi homenaje a Harry Potter y a las maravillosas horas de magia que viví leyendo sus aventuras.-**_

**AVISOS!**

**Esta historia es AU, relación Adulto-Menor, relación chico-chico…**

**Sin nada mas que decir, que disfruten de la historia!**

**¡NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR LA HISTORIA, PARA ASI SABER SI LES SIGUE GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA!**

**Capitulo 49**

El pobre Ministro tuvo que mover todos sus contactos para poder complacer a Potter, inventó una historia para justificar, ante la junta de educación, el ingreso de 10 magos extranjeros al colegio Hogwarts. El principal protagonista subterfugio que creó era el Príncipe Yang Bin, supuestamente el "Príncipe perdido" pidió asilo en Inglaterra, y sus compañeros eran su escolta, a parte de los guardias, claro está.

Contó a los miembros del Consejo Escolar de Hogwarts, la conocida historia de la trágica infancia de chico, eso sirvió para que las mujeres se decidieran enseguida a aceptar al Príncipe y su séquito, los hombres fueron más reacios en aceptar a tantos extranjeros juntos, sobre todo tratándose de magos que no había tenido instrucción mágica formal en toda su vida.

Scrimgeour miró con advertencia a Lucius Malfoy, quien era el que más problemas estaba causando, pero le bajó los humos al recordarle bajito, que si estaba libre era gracias a que él le había proporcionado una coartada cuando lo necesitó.

El Ministro jamás se dejaría manejar por ese aristócrata petulante, le había hecho el pequeño favor de librarlo de Azcaban, sólo para cobrárselo cuando lo creyera oportuno, ahora era el momento. El rubio creído era el miembro más difícil de complacer del Consejo Directivo de Hogwarts.

Al final acordaron aceptar a los jóvenes, incluso a ese con el nombre de Nevyra Hars Tapemer Jots (N/A mi intento de anagrama de Harry James Potter Evans). Con la condición de que los extranjeros se sometiera a unos exámenes mensuales, con el fin de evaluar su rendimiento.

El Ministro aceptó radiante y enseguida escribió a Remus Lupin, quien era su contacto secreto con Potter, contándole las buenas noticias. Remus, como era de esperarse, reveló a los leones y amapolas el contenido de la carta del Ministro, quienes se pusieron muy contentos y siguieron viendo su capítulo diario de One Three Hill, hasta Severus se había enganchado con el argumento de la serie.

Harry estaba un poco triste porque esa sería su última noche con Severus en la cabaña, este tenía que volver antes a Hogwarts para preparar sus clases, por suerte el Director seguía creyendo que Severus y Remus eran amantes secretos, así el viejo los dejaba en paz para estar con sus verdaderas parejas.

Esa noche, Harry y Severus, hicieron el amor hasta caer agotados, angustiados por su próxima separación, en Hogwarts tendrían que ser sumamente discretos, no compartirían habitación, ni podrían sentarse juntos durante las comidas.

_Si no fuera porque siento que debo volver a Hogwarts_, pensó Harry, _mandaría al demonio mi educación formal de mago, total es muy poco lo que puedo aprender allí, pero debo volver, en ese colegio encontraré respuestas para cumplir mi verdadera misión, lo siento en mi corazón._

A la mañana siguiente, Severus tuvo que irse al amanecer y durante el desayuno les llegó una carta de Scrimgeour donde les decía que tendrían que pasar por la ceremonia de selección de Hogwarts, porque se trataba de una tradición del colegio.

Luego les llegaron sus cartas de Hogwarts y también les llegó una sorpresa, Hedwing y Layla volvieron del Himalaya para ir con ellos a su nueva escuela. Harry se sintió feliz de recibir a sus mascotas, que habían decidido quedarse temporalmente en el Monasterio, para aliviar con su presencia la tristeza de los mentores, por la partida de sus discípulos.

Layla estaba preciosa, Harry estaba muy orgulloso de sus niñas, tan valientes y compasivas como su amo. Las estuvo acariciando y hablando largo rato, nunca le había hablado a Severus de Layla, ya quería ver su cara cuando la viera.

Acordaron ir esa tarde al callejón Diagon, Harry se limitó a dejar que Pema le tomara las medidas para encargar las túnicas para el colegio, prefería quedarse en la cabaña a disfrutar de una película, aun no estaba preparado para enfrentar a sus antiguos conocidos y Jazmin, aunque se trataba de hacer compras, entendió los sentimientos de Harry y no insistió en ir en su lugar.

-

El director de Hogwarts estaba agotado, el año escolar no había iniciado y ya tenía que resolver un capricho del Consejo Escolar. Nada más y nada menos, que dejar que ingresara como alumno un Príncipe Extrajero mitad veela, de origen asiático, en compañía de su pareja destinada, dos guardias reales, que por suerte no asistirían a clases y 8 alumnos más de diferentes nacionalidades, con cada nombre más raro, pero el que se llevaba la palma era un tal Nevyra Hars Tapemer Jots.

Encima Severus, quien por cierto andaba mirándolo muy raro, le avisó de un posible ataque de Voldemort al Callejón Diagon, después de que ese "ser" se asegurara de que Harry no regresaría ese año.

Y para completar de arruinar su semana, Fakes estaba más extraño que nunca, incluso se arrancaba las plumas para morir más rápido y renacer enseguida, su aspecto daba lástima. También se miraba al espejo, con un brillo de desesperación en los ojos.

Lo único que le aliviaba, era que se había puesto firme con el Consejo Escolar y estos habían terminado por aceptar que Remus volviera a dar clases de Defensa contra la Artes Oscuras en Hogwarts, siempre que se tomaran las debidas precauciones, para que los alumnos no se vieran afectados por su condición de licántropo.

-

Draco preparaba contento su baúl para volver a su casa unos días, antes de regresar a Hogwarts, no dejó que los elfos de su tío Rodolphus tocaran sus pertenencias, había cosas allí que eran muy privadas, como su libro negro de conquistas.

Se le ocurrió llevar la cuenta de sus amantes, después de ver una película en un cine muggle en compañía de Blaise Zabini, quien había aprovechado para meterle mano de manera deliciosa, el título de la película era "Crueles Intenciones", donde el protagonista escribía en su diario un relato por cada una de sus conquistas.  
Sebastian Valmot, que así se llamaba el protagonista, muere al final de la cinta, pero eso no le importó a Draco, la idea de registrar en un diario sus múltiples andanzas amorosas le excitó, hacia sólo un momento había terminado de escribir sobre Rabastan, y decía así:

_Querido diario:_

_Por fin me iré de esta sombría mansión, ya estoy harto del trato autoritario del tío Rodolphus, de los raptos de demencia de tía Bella y de la actitud empalagosa de Rabastan. Son repulsivos los tres, pero el último se lleva el premio mayor._

_Yo pensé que teniendo por amante a un hombre mayor, no me sería difícil terminar las cosas cuando llegara a cansarme, pero me equivoqué. Aunque Rabastan, tenga un miembro grande y delicioso, y que incluso me dejara poseerlo una que otra vez, me aburre tener un solo amante, soy muy joven para casarme._

_Además, ayer fui al callejón Diagon a comprar mis útiles escolares y vi a los hermanos Creevey en la tienda de túnicas, a Colin ya lo tuve y el muy tonto tuvo que recibir terapia luego de que acabe con él, pero en su hermanito nunca me había fijado antes. Este verano el chico creció, ya tiene 15 años, edad ideal para empezar a experimentar el sexo._

_Se llama Denis, Denis Creevey, será un reto difícil pues si se involucra conmigo, estaría traicionando a su hermano, pero eso lo hace más atractivo para mí. Que el chico pase por encima de su propia carne y sangre para estar entre mis brazos, es una idea que me resulta muy seductora. Para el viaje de camino a Hogwarts ya hice arreglos para desahogarme del tedio desvirgando a Astoria Greengrass, siempre ha estado enamorada de mí y su hermana Dafne me pidió que le hiciera el favor a su hermanita, ojalá que resulte tan deliciosa como la mayor._

_Volviendo al tema de Rabastan, te cuento que el muy imbécil intentó embarazarme por todos los medios, pero es tan palurdo que no sabe que reconocí a simple vista la presencia de una poción fertilizadora en mi té, luego intentó varios hechizos con el mismo fin, pero pensar, no es su fuerte._

_Definitivamente mi conocimiento de hechizos y pociones anticonceptivas, es mucho mayor que el de Rabastan, quien se está retorciéndose de dolor en este momento, por mi próxima partida, es tan patético. _

_Me preguntó si lo amaba, yo por supuesto le respondí que no, que era muy joven para comprometerme en una relación seria, se puso melodramático e incluso intentó pegarme, pero lo amenacé con decirles a mis padres que él me había violado._

_En fin, me despido por hoy, querido diario, debo empacar para volver a casa, allí me prepararé para ir a Hogwarts, donde seguramente encontraré algo interesante que me entretenga._

_Una hora después, el Príncipe de Slytering tenía listo su equipaje para partir a la mansión de su familia, no se molestó en despedirse de su amante más reciente. ¿Por qué tendría que molestarme en despedirme de Rabastan?, pensó Draco, ya escribí la última línea sobre ese estúpido en mi diario._

**¿Qué les pareció? **

**Christine C.**


	50. El dia esperado llego

**La autora de la historia es ****Hikarijoon, yo solo publico la historia aquí en Fanfiction para que la conozcan. Tengo permiso de la autora para realizarlo!**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Spoiler hasta el quinto libro, todos los personajes son propiedad de J.k. Rowling. Este fic es mi homenaje a Harry Potter y a las maravillosas horas de magia que viví leyendo sus aventuras.-**_

**AVISOS!**

**Esta historia es AU, relación Adulto-Menor, relación chico-chico…**

**Sin nada mas que decir, que disfruten de la historia!**

**¡NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR LA HISTORIA, PARA ASI SABER SI LES SIGUE GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA!**

**Capitulo 50**

Los leopardos y las amapolas, los guardias del Príncipe, Kibu, Layla y Hedwing, llegaron a la Estación de King Cross, en Londres, a las nueve de la mañana, tenían pensado ocupar un compartimento del tren entre todos, pero primero debían agrandarlo con magia, para que todos estuvieran cómodos.

Harry y Venzo se encargaron de la tarea con maestría, incluso añadieron un baño portátil construido en la cabaña con ayuda de Donkel, les daba aprehensión separarse tan pronto, sabían que pasarían por eso, después de la ceremonia de selección, era muy difícil que les tocara a todos ellos en la misma casa, pero tenían planeado utilizar la magia del castillo para crear una sala de reuniones para ellos solos.

Se sentaron cómodamente a esperar que el tren partiera, dejando la puerta de acceso cerrada pero sin sellarla con magia, para que los alumnos no pensaran nada raro, porque se quedaban encerrados. Vieron, a través de la ventana, la llegada de los magos mayores que acompañaban a sus hijos a tomar el tren.

Harry estaba nervioso, como nunca en su vida, hasta que Tae Woo estrecho una de sus manos, entre las suyas y le dijo:

-Harry, no estás sólo, no permitas que los malos recuerdos, nublen un momento que al final pueden resultar alegre.

-Fue una mala, muy mala idea volver- Harry estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso de verdad- vamos a sellar la puerta y cuando todos se bajen, volveremos a Londres.

-¿A que le tienes miedo cariño?- preguntó con curiosidad Roberta.

-Tengo miedo de escuchar reproches y no poder contenerme de maldecirlos, me causan verdadero rechazo todos estos imbéciles, me asquea lo empalagosas que son las chicas y lo acosadores que pueden ser algunos chicos, me gusta la paz que existe entre nosotros- se descargó Harry- ¿Porque no estudiamos y rendimos los EXTASIS por nuestra cuenta?

-Eso se soluciona rápido cariño, si te acosan tu finge que estás en pareja con Tae Woo.

El tren empezó a moverse cuando Harry gritó:

-¡Que!

-No seas tonto y escúchame- insistió la chica- cuando llegaste a nuestra escuela parecías un gatito enfurruñado, adorable sí, pero infantil. Ahora: Eres 10 centímetros más alto, tonificaste tu cuerpo con él entrenamiento, dejaste de usar gafas, tu pelo creció hasta la altura de tu clavícula, te gusta atarlo con esa media cola tan sexy y la cicatriz de tu frente casi no se nota, todo eso sin contar la belleza que obtuviste al recibir tu herencia mágica.

En síntesis, si antes te acosaban ahora no podrás vivir en paz a menos que finjas que tienes dueño y como Tae Woo tampoco puede revelar en esa escuela quien es su pareja, pueden fingir que están juntos, sé que sus respectivos amantes van a poner pegas, pero es por una buena causa.

¿Sabes la cantidad de magos y brujas que pueden intentar usar su magia para seducirte? no sabemos cómo reaccionará la magia como entidad protectora, si alguien te aplica un desmaius para robarte un beso.

Harry iba a expresar su opinión cuando la puerta de su compartimento se abrió y por el entraron nada más y nada menos que, el Príncipe de Slytherin y sus guardaespaldas, quienes no reconocieron a chico-que –vivió.

-Hola, mi nombre es Draco Malfoy- se presentó el rubio con una sonrisa seductora dirigida a Ji Hoo– mi padre me habló del Príncipe medio-veela, eres tú, verdad?

Harry tuvo una sensación de deyavú, esto se va a poner divertido, pensó el chico, sonriendo con malicia, no tengo que hacer nada, solo esperar que el idiota meta la pata.

-Sí, soy yo- dijo molesto el Príncipe, no le gustaba como le estaba mirando ese chico rubio.

-Sería un placer para mí, ser tu escolta en Hogwarts- insistió Malfoy y luego miró con desprecio a su alrededor – seguro que puedo brindarte una compañía más apropiada para un miembro de la realeza.

-Disculpa que me meta, niño bonito- intervino Roberta, notando la incomodidad de su Príncipe-¿no te parece de mala educación entrar sin tocar a nuestro compartimento e indagar sobre la identidad de alguien, de forma tan descarada?

-Ni lo intentes, Roberta- dijo Harry- este hurón no es consiente lo chocante que es su actitud de niño malcriado.

-¡Potter!- saltó Draco, al reconocerlo finalmente.

-El mismo que viste y calza- dijo sonriendo con sarcasmo Harry- ahora que ya vimos tu pelo teñido y fuimos testigos de tu snobismo de siempre, serías tan amable de retirarte de nuestro compartimento?

-¿Quién es este tipo, Harry?- preguntó Ren al notar la actitud hostil de su amigo.

-Digamos que es la persona que intentó por todos los medios que me expulsaran de Hogwarts, desde que puse un pie allí- contestó Harry con desprecio.

Draco estaba helado, allí estaba Potter, más hermoso que nunca, no se trataba de un sueño, hasta lo emocionaba su mirada de odio.

-Bueno, niño bonito, parece que aquí no eres bienvenido – anunció Venzo y dirigiéndose a los guardias dijo - Kang Ho y Kang Chi, serían tan amables de escoltar a los chicos hasta la salida?

Draco y sus guardaespaldas se dejaron conducir hasta el exterior del compartimento, el rubio aún no se recuperaba del todo de la impresión, por lo que no notó la mirada de asco que le dirigió Kang Ho mientras lo empujaba.

-Le gustas a ese chico, Harry- anunció Ji Hoo, cuando estuvieron de vuelta a solas- me asustó su mirada y lo leí en su mente, le gustas mucho.

Harry se quedó verde de la impresión, jamás se le habría ocurrido una cosa como esa, la sola idea le causaba un profundo rechazo, o sea que ese imbécil era otro baboso más, pero por favor, pensaba el chico de ojos verdes.

-Es peligroso – anunció Kang Ho- tiene la enfermedad del sátiro.

-En otras palabras, es un promiscuo mal- dijo Betty Lou- Si Kang Ho lo dice, yo le creo, eso significa que ese chico está descontrolado y va a estar tras de ti, Harry.

-¡Genial! – dijo Harry con sarcasmo- Antes quería que me expulsaran y ahora quiere violarme.

-Candidato número uno para perder su magia próximamente, Draco Malfoy- anunció Roberta- si intenta propasarse es más peligroso para él que para ti.

-Yo opino que la idea de Roberta es buena, Harry- intervino Venzo- Tae Woo y tú ya tuvieron contacto de piel cuando fueron pareja, resultará más creíble con él y no te será tan incómodo.

-No – dijo rotundo Harry- Mis enemigos podrían hacerle daño si doy a entender que Tae Woo es mi novio, no me perdonaría si le pasara algo por mi culpa.

-Entonces propongo el plan 2- anunció Roberta y después agregó- el harem.

-¿El harem?- dijo Harry perplejo.

-No diremos que eres de ninguno, lo que diremos es que eres de todos, o mejor dicho no diremos nada, pero daremos a entender de qué te compartimos- sugirió Roberta – que ellos saquen sus propias conclusiones.

-Lo que quieres decir, ¿es que si lo acosan, no pongamos en plan posesivo?- adivinó Venzo.

-Exacto, dejemos claro que Harry es nuestro y de nadie más- expresó Roberta.

-De acuerdo – dijo Venzo- los que estén a favor de el "Plan del Harem de Harry Potter", levanten las manos.

Todos levantaron las manos menos Harry, quien no entendía bien de que se trataba en plan.

-Aprobado por amplia mayoría- zanjo Roberta.

Harry movía la cabeza pensando cual sería la reacción del alumnado, ahora que venía rodeado de 11 seudo-amantes y un Fenix.

Por suerte, durante el resto del camino, solo la bruja con el carrito de dulces abrió la puerta de su compartimento. Draco Malfoy, no divulgó la noticia de la presencia de Harry en el tren y tampoco permitió que sus guardaespaldas lo hicieran.

Durante todo el viaje se sintió tan feliz, por fin el objeto más frecuente de sus fantasías eróticas estaba en carne y huesos, a unos a pocos metros de él, eso no impidió que cumpliera su compromiso con Astoria Grengrass.

De hecho, tener sexo, sabiendo que a pocos metros estaba Harry Potter, resultó ser una experiencia muy gratificante, hablaría de ella esa noche en su diario. Sus prioridades de conquista para ese año cambiaron drásticamente.

La noche había caído cuando el tren se detuvo en la estación de Hogsmeade, Harry y sus compañeros aguardaron en su compartimento, hasta que bajaran todos los alumnos. Intentando alargar los minutos que les quedaban, antes de separarse forzosamente, hasta que Venzo abrió la puerta del compartimento paro no prolongar más la agonía.

Cuando escucharon una voz que Harry reconoció enseguida, era el Profesor Filius Flitwick, quien estaba hablando con la bruja del carrito de dulces, quien amablemente le indicó donde estaban los alumnos, que, evidentemente, eran extranjeros.

-Muy buenas noches- saludó el mago bajito- es un placer para mi escoltarlos hasta unos botes reservados para ustedes, desde allí tendrán la vista más hermosa del castillo de Hogwarts.

El antiguo profesor de Encantamientos de Harry, no lo reconoció, y él tampoco se hizo notar. La idea de ir en bote con sus amigos le gustó, siguió al maestro, junto a los demás, hasta un recodo del lago, donde abordaron cuatro botes que se impulsaban con magia, cuando llegaron al lugar del que les había hablado el Profesor Flitwick, Harry no pudo evitar emocionarse al volver a ver su antiguo HOGAR, en todo su esplendor.

-Es hermoso, Harry- dijo el Príncipe Yang Bin con emoción.

-Sí mi Príncipe, Hogwarts es muy hermoso.

**¿Qué les pareció? Al fin en Hogwarts! ahora viene lo emocionante!**

**Christine C. **


	51. Primeras reacciones

**La autora de la historia es ****Hikarijoon, yo solo publico la historia aquí en Fanfiction para que la conozcan. Tengo permiso de la autora para realizarlo!**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Spoiler hasta el quinto libro, todos los personajes son propiedad de J.k. Rowling. Este fic es mi homenaje a Harry Potter y a las maravillosas horas de magia que viví leyendo sus aventuras.-**_

**AVISOS!**

**Esta historia es AU, relación Adulto-Menor, relación chico-chico…**

**Sin nada mas que decir, que disfruten de la historia!**

**¡NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR LA HISTORIA, PARA ASI SABER SI LES SIGUE GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA!**

**Capitulo 51**

Harry y sus nuevos amigos, siguieron al pequeño profesor, cuando este descendió de su bote en medio de un muelle, y guío sus invitados por un camino que los condujo hasta un aula en desuso, cerca del gran comedor del castillo.

-Les traje aquí – empezó el profesor Flitwick - Para darle al Director tiempo de presentarlos, después de la Ceremonia de Selección de sus casas a los alumnos de primer año, no sé si saben pero cada nuevo alumno que ingresa a este colegio tiene que pasar por dicha ceremonia para ser enviando a una de las Casas de Hogwarts.  
Estas casa son: Griffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Slytering, donde los alumnos, viven y desarrollan la mayoría de sus actividades académicas y de entretenimiento, su buena conducta y desenvolvimiento durante las clases tendrá como premio puntos para su casa, en caso contrario podrían perderlos y al final de año, se entrega la Copa de las Casas, a aquella que reunió la mayor cantidad de puntos durante todo el período escolar.

Después de que el Profesor de Encantamientos dirigiera estas palabras a los alumnos extranjeros, se retiró un momento, que los jóvenes aprovecharon para hacer un pacto de que no se dejarían influenciar por las rivalidades de las Casas de Hogwarts y que, de momento, se reunirían una hora antes de cada comida, en la mesa de la casa que le tocara a Harry.

El profesor Flitwick volvió para buscar a los alumnos extranjeros, los condujo al gran comedor, para que pasaran por la ceremonia de selección y se integraran a la casa donde fueran enviados. Entraron al gran comedor del castillo, Harry se ocultaba detrás de Venzo, tenía un plan y no pensaba revelar su identidad hasta después de concretarlo. Escucharon las palabras de bienvenida del Director del Colegio y vieron como la Profesora Mac Gonagall desenrollaba un pergamino donde estaban los nombres de los alumnos extranjeros.

Todos los otros alumnos, presentes en el gran comedor, miraban con interés la fila de guapos extranjeros que aguardaban la decisión del sombrero, El Príncipe Yang Bin se puso en alerta al sentir la mirada de deseo de tantas personas al mismo tiempo.

-No me gusta esta gente- dijo molesto Ji Hoo- me miran como lobos hambrientos.

-Es que eres muy bonito, mi Príncipe- le respondió Ren- Ya se acostumbraran a tu presencia y te dejaran en paz.

En ese momento la Profesora de Transformaciones de Hogwarts dijo en voz alta el primer nombre de la lista.

-Badidila, Venzo.

El chico mulato avanzó firme hasta la butaca donde se encontraba el Sombrero Seleccionador, se lo calzó en la cabeza y se sentó a esperar la decisión de este.

-Slytherin!- anunció el Sombrero.

Venzo se levantó y se sacó el sombrero, escuchó los aplausos provenientes de los alumnos de la mesa de la casa a donde fue enviado, pero no fue a sumarse a ellos, se quedó parado al otro lado del Sombrero a esperar la selección de sus amigos.

La profesora Mc Gonagall lo miró curiosa, hasta que Venzo le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que procediera con la lista.

-Cuautemoc, Roberta- citó la Profesora con admiración, pues también había oído hablar del padre de la chica.

Roberta se calzó el sombrero con indiferencia y a los pocos minutos escucho:

-Griffindor!

Harry sonrió, no le extrañaba para nada la decisión del sombrero, desde niña su amiga tuvo que hacer gala de todo su valor para sobrevivir.

-Huan Yue- anuncio la maestra.

El chico de China, se puso el sombrero con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, se sentó en el taburete y a los pocos segundos escuchó.

\- Hufflepuff!

A igual que sus compañeros, Huan Yue no fue a sentarse a la mesa de la casa que le correspondía, se quedó parado entre Roberta y Venzo, a esperar a sus amigos.

-Mac Farland, Beatrix Louise- anunció la Profesora.

-Hufflepuff!

Betty Lou, se levantó emocionada y después de sacarse en sombrero, fue a reunirse con Roberta.

-Mac Farland, Michael Rae.

-Ravenclaw! - gritó al sombrero.

Michael no estaba para nada contento con la decisión del Sombrero, no le gustaba la idea de separarse de su hermana, pero tuvo que resignarse e ir a reunirse con ella, donde les esperaban sus amigos que ya pasaron por la ceremonia de Selección.

-Park Tae Woo- dijo la maestra.

-Slytherin!- anunció el Sombrero a los pocos segundos.

Tae Woo se levantó de la butaca, muy sonriente, fue a situarse a lado de Huan Yue, conteniéndose de mirar hacia la mesa de profesores donde estaba su pareja, había extrañado tanto a su lobito, en esos días.

-Pema- dijo extrañada la profesora, debido a la ausencia de apellido en el nombre de la chica

La joven nombrada avanzó firme hasta el sombrero, ocasionado murmullos de admiración por su belleza, Kang Chi, normalmente amable y paciente, fruncía el ceño furioso, al notar el interés que despertaba su novia.

-Huflepuff!- anunció el sombrero.

La mesa de la casa a donde la joven fue enviada estalló en sonoros aplausos y silbidos emocionados, Kang Chi estaba que mordía, mientras Pema se reunía con Betty Lou, emocionada porque no se separaría de su amiga.

-Potter Evans, Harry James- leyó incrédula la profesora, pues en ese momento, el anagrama hechizado del nombre del chico, cambió sus letras al orden correcto para revelar la identidad de su dueño.

Harry avanzó majestuoso y apuesto, estaba dispuesto a solicitar una nueva selección para sí mismo, por eso no se hizo sentir hasta ese momento.

-¡Harry! ¡Mi muchacho!- gritó Dumbledore emocionado.

El chico-que-vivió miró al anciano Director de Hogwarts con todo el desprecio que había anidado en su corazón durante esos meses. Los alumnos presentes en el gran comedor estaban impactados por el regreso de Harry y por la notable mejoría en su apariencia.

-Usted ya fue seleccionado señor Potter- dijo la profesora Mc Gonagall, conteniéndose de estrechar en sus brazos a ese chico, a quien tanto había extrañado el año anterior.

-Debo someterme a una nueva decisión del sombrero, profesora – informó Harry con una sonrisa de disculpas hacia su antigua jefa de casa.

-¿No está conforme con la casa en la que está?- preguntó apenada la maestra.

-No se trata de eso profesora- explicó el chico – durante el tiempo que estuve ausente, mi herencia se manifestó y mi magia cambió, por eso siento que debo pasar nuevamente por la selección.

-Pero Harry- intervino Dumbledore, a quien no le gustó para nada la mirada y la decisión del muchacho – en Griffindor están tus amigos que tanto te han extrañado.

-La Magia de Hogwarts está de acuerdo – empezó Harry sin hacer caso al Director – la nueva decisión debe darse sin ningún problema, en caso contrario la magia del castillo manifestará su desaprobación.

-Entiendo, señor Potter- dijo resignada la profesora, pero después agregó con una gran sonrisa- Bienvenido de vuelta a Hogwarts Harry.

-Gracias Profesora Mc Gonagall- respondió el muchacho, correspondiendo lo sonrisa- Es un placer para mí, volver a verla.

En la mesa de Griffindor, el pobre Ronald se estaba conteniendo a duras penas de ir a abrazar a su amigo, Ginny estaba estupefacta, Hermione permanecía expectante, Colin estaba a punto del paroxismo y el pobre Neville, hacía lo que podía para detener a Ron.

Ginny no lo podía creer, el gran amor de su vida había vuelto, estaba más alto y guapo que nunca, su corazón latió de prisa mientras contemplaba como Harry se ponía en la cabeza el Sombrero seleccionador. Hermione sólo pensaba en el momento de tener a solas al chico para gritarle unas cuantas verdades a la cara.

Cuando Harry tuvo el sombrero colocado sobre su cabeza, este habló:

_-Otra vez de vuelta y ya veo porque, puedo sentir a tu protectora, parece que ella está de acuerdo con tu decisión de someterte de vuelta a mi criterio. Aunque no me hayas hecho mucho caso en el pasado._

_-Me disculpo por eso – le respondió en silencio Harry - era joven y estúpido, ahora estoy preparado para seguir mi verdadero destino._

_-Sabias palabras- respondió el sombrero, para luego decir- Slytherin!_

El silencio en el gran comedor hizo presa de todos los presentes, Severus estaba feliz, pero debía contener su alegría de tener a su pareja en su casa. Ya que eso le daría excusas para citarlo a su despacho más a menudo, pensaba satisfecho el profesor de Pociones.

Draco estaba usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no soltar un alarido de triunfo, Potter estaría en su casa, sería mucho más fácil seducirlo si dormían tan cerca el uno del otro, y ver la cara de contrariedad de los dos Weasley, cuando escucharon el resultado de la nueva selección de su antiguo amigo, fue la cereza en el pastel de su alegría.

Ronald Weasley no pudo contener un grito horrorizado que se escuchó en todo el gran comedor. Harry se volteó y le dirigió una mirada helada, que rompió el corazón del chico pelirrojo, quien se sentó aturdido y acongojado por el obvio cambio operado en su mejor amigo.

Harry se situó a lado de Venzo y sonriendo a la Profesora Mac Gonagall que lo miraba con pena, le hizo un gesto para que prosiguiera con la selección del resto de sus amigos.

-Tanokura, Ren.

-Griffindor!- anunció el sombrero, un minuto después de que el chico japonés se lo colocara.

Ren se situó al lado de Harry a esperar la decisión del sombrero sobre la casa donde sería enviado su pareja.

-Príncipe Yang Bin- anunció con solemnidad la Profesora.

Ji Hoo avanzó con timidez hasta el sobrero, lo tomó tembloroso y se lo colocó en la cabeza.

-Ravenclaw!- anunció el sombrero.

Despues el Príncipe , en compañía de sus guardias, fue a reunirse con sus amigos, quienes se dividieron según las casas que les habían tocado, luego de acordar silenciosamente que se reunirían una vez finalizado el Banquete de Bienvenida.

Harry se dirigió, con Venzo a un lado y Tae Woo al otro, en rumbo a la mesa de Slytering, cuando llegó hasta ella, bastó una mirada para que tres alumnos de quinto año les cedieran sus asientos.

Se sentaron indiferentes al interés que provocaba su presencia y aguardaron a que el banquete diera inicio. Harry estaba conforme con la selección, pero eso no significaba que fuera a ser amigable, de buenas a primeras, con los odiosos y prejuiciosos sangre puras que ocupaban esa mesa.

-Vaya, Potter – dijo Pansy Parkinson coqueta, apenas el chico se instaló en la mesa en medio de sus dos amigos- Veo que cambiaste para bien este año.

Harry nunca fue un bravucón, si no se metían con él, estaba dispuesto a llevar la fiesta en paz. Les daría una oportunidad a los alumnos de Hogwarts, procurando dejar de lado los prejuicios, los trataría con amabilidad y respeto, esperando que ellos se comporten de igual forma con él y sus nuevos amigos.

-Gracias Parkinson- respondió Harry- La verdad que cambiar de aires me hizo muy bien, tu apariencia también se vio beneficiada en estos meses.

-Impresionante, también has adquirido muy buenos modales- dijo complacida la chica.

-Tu trato también ha mejorado, Parkinson- dijo Harry divertido y luego cordialmente agregó - Te presento a mis compañeros Venzo Badidila, un experto en pociones curativas, y Park Tae Woo, excelente duelista y un genio de la danza.

-¿De la danza? – intervino con burla Gregory Goyle.

-Nadie que haya visto bailar a Tae Woo, despreciaría ese Arte- replicó Harry, sonriendo con cariño a Tae Woo.

A Draco Malfoy no le gustó para nada la forma en que Potter miraba al chico asiático, y decidió menospreciarlo en frente de todos.

-Hasta los muggles pueden bailar, Potter.

Harry ignoro a Malfoy, acercó su boca al oído de Tae Woo y le indicó bajito que no entrara en el juego del rubio sátiro, porque esa era la intención del Príncipe de Slytering y no pensaba darle el gusto, de verlo enojado por sus comentarios.

Tae Woo sonrió maliciosamente, en respuesta a lo que Harry murmuró en su oído, no le dedicó ni una simple mirada al chico que intentó despreciarlo y este no podía creer que Potter no haya reaccionado para defender a su amigo.

-¿Dónde has estado todo el año pasado, Potter?- preguntó Teodore Nott.

-En una Academia de Artes, en el Oriente- informó el chico-que-vivió.

-¿Artes? – pregunto interesado Blaise Zabini – ¿Abandonaste tu educación mágica un año para estudiar Artes?

-Así es – respondió Harry contento- Hasta formamos una banda.

-¿Tú? – salto Malfoy con sorna- un artista, invéntame algo más creíble , Potter.

-Es verdad – intervino Venzo- Harry es un músico increíble, puede tocar cualquier instrumento musical y tiene un voz muy sensual cuando canta.

-Gracias Venzo- contestó el aludido y agregó- Mis compañeros también soy muy buenos, Tae Woo canta y baila muy bien, mientras que Venzo ejecuta el piano con maestría.

-O sea, no conforme con la fama que ya tienes, ahora quieres ser un artista famoso, verdad cara-rajada?- insistió Draco.

-La verdad es que, como no me queda otra que aceptar mi fama, prefiero alterarla un poco, para ser recodado como un músico y no porque un psicópata no pudo matarme cuando era un bebé- respondió Harry con simpleza.

-¿Volverás a jugar Quiddich? – pregunto con emoción un chico de sexto, a quien Harry no recordaba – Según recuerdo eras un excelente buscador.

-No lo creo - respondió Harry- Me gusta volar, pero no arriesgar mi vida para cazar la snich.

-¿Tienes miedo de quedar en ridículo ahora, Potter?- atacó, una vez más, Malfoy.

Venzo perdió la paciencia con ese rubio y decidió darle una buena lección, para que cerrara su bocota, de una buena vez.

-Escucha rubito, deja de atacar a Harry para llamar su atención.

-No sé, qué quieres decir con eso- dijo Draco con un brillo triunfal por haber conseguido que uno de esos tres chicos perdiera el control.

-A no? pues te comunico que uno de nuestro compañeros es un telépata y cuando tu irrumpiste en nuestro compartimento del tren, leyó tus pensamientos y nos comunicó que Harry te traía loco- desembuchó Venzo con una sonrisa de burla dirigida al rubio.

Draco se quedó helado, eso tenía que ser mentira, si Potter sabía eso y aun así continuaba mirándolo con desprecio, quería decir que cazarlo iba a resultar más difícil de lo que esperaba. Pero seguro que se trataba de un invento para des-estabilizarlo, pensó el rubio.

-La verdad es que no me extraña- dijo un indiferente Teodore Nott.

-Cállate Nott- saltó Draco- eso es mentira, yo no quiero nada con el cara-rajada.

-¡Entonces ignóralo!- exclamo Tae Woo- Porque desde ya te digo que Harry es nuestro.

-¿Cómo suyo?- preguntó Dafne Greengrass.

-Los detalles de nuestra relación- intervino Venzo- no son de la incumbencia de nadie más, pero lo que dijo Tae Woo es cierto, Harry no está disponible, espero que hagan correr la noticia.

La respuesta de los alumnos de la casa Slytherin a la intervención de Venzo, fue mirar a Potter con admiración. El chico-que-vivió estaba de vuelta, más apuesto y muy bien acompañado.

-Me encantaría escucharte cantar, Potter- dijo Daphne con una sonrisa.

-Será un placer para mí, tenerte como oyente, pero sólo si me llamas Harry- respondió con caballerosidad el chico.

-De acuerdo Harry – respondió feliz la chica – tú y tus….er…..amigos pueden llamarme Daphne.

-Gracias Daphne- respondió Harry sin poder evitar reír por la dificultad de la chica, al referirse a sus amigos.

-Yo también quiero tutearlos y que me llamen por mi nombre- pidió Pansy.

-Será un placer, Pansy- respondió Harry coqueto.

Draco no sabía que más hacer, Potter y sus amigos estaban conquistando a sus Slytherin, uno de ellos hasta lo había dejado en ridículo en la mesa de su casa. Pero esto no se quedará sí, pensó el chico con odio, el cara-rajada es mío, yo lo vi primero que esos idiotas. Luego del banquete, todos los alumnos abandonaron el gran comedor a excepción de los leopardos y las amapolas, quienes se reunieron en la mesa de Slytherin para intercambiar las impresiones que tuvieron en la cena.

-¿Que tal les fue con los Griffindor?- preguntó Harry a Roberta.

Pero la chica no pudo contestar porque en ese momento se escuchó un grito agudo, proveniente de una chica alta con el pelo alborotado.

-Harry James Potter Evans- exclamó indignada Hermione.

El chico la miró con una expresión de intensa molestia, no podía creer que esa chica siguiera creyendo que podía tratarlo como un niño, después de todo ese tiempo.

-¿Dónde están tus buenos modales, Granger? Esa no es forma de saludar- respondió Harry y luego preguntó con fastidio - ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-¿No sabes lo que quiero?, quiero que me digas donde estuviste todo este tiempo y que te disculpes por habernos dejado tan preocupados- respondió altanera la chica.

-Lo que yo haga de mi vida, no es de tu incumbencia, no eres mi madre, señorita sabelotodo- replicó Harry- y no pienso disculparme por haber hecho lo que creí mejor.

-Tú, no sabes lo que es mejor para ti- dijo con rabia Hermione- Siempre me preocupado por ti, soy tu mejor amiga.

-Lo siento, cariño- intervino Roberta- pero ese puesto ya lo perdiste.

-¿Y se supone que ahora lo tienes tú?- preguntó con desprecio Hermione- Que no se tu suba a la cabeza, Harry puede abandonarte algún día dejándote sólo una carta de despedida y sin otorgarte el derecho a réplica.

-Sí yo fuera tan desleal, de informar sobre Harry al viejito imbécil- dijo Roberta maliciosamente- él estaría en todo su derecho de abandonarme como lo hizo contigo.

-¡No hables así del Director!- saltó Hermione.

-Entonces vete- dijo un rotundo Harry- si vas a seguir con tu actitud controladora, no pienso volver a dirigirte la palabra, nunca más.

-Tienes que decirme donde estuviste- exigió la chica.

-¿Qué no lo oíste?- intervino Betty Lou con fastidio – No te va a decir nada.

-Estoy hablando con Harry, no se metan en lo que no les importa- insistió Hermione.

-Nos importa porque Harry es nuestro- intervino una decidida Pema, lo que produjo en Harry una grata sorpresa.

-Cierto- Aprobó Roberta y agregó- y nosotros no lo queremos por ser el CHINO-QUE-NO-MURIÓ.

-En realidad me dicen el chico-que-vivió, Roberta- dijo Harry sin poder contener la risa.

-Como sea- dijo Roberta sacudiendo un mano- Lo que de verdad importa es que esta chusca se tiene que ir.

-Tú no eres quien para echarme- reaccionó Hermione.

-De acuerdo –dijo Harry y luego agregó ignorando a su antigua amiga- de todas maneras ya es tarde. Podemos encontrarnos mañana a las siete en esta misma mesa.

-Sí, además tenemos que ir antes a los despachos de nuestros respectivos jefes de casa, para que nos comuniquen las contraseñas de acceso a ellas- dijo Venzo.

-¿Tienen todos sus respectivas copias del Mapa del Merodeador?- preguntó Harry.

-Compartiste con unos extraños el secreto del Mapa- exclamó indignada Hermione.

Todos los presentes la ignoraron y asintieron a Harry, luego se despidieron y partieron hacia sus respectivas salas comunes.

Nadie fue testigo de un muchacho pelirrojo que observaba la escena en silencio detrás de un tapiz, había notado lo cambiado que estaba su amigo y no tuvo el valor de acercarse a él. Menos después de ver como Harry se comportó con Hermione, aunque ella en parte, se lo merecía.

**¿Qué les pareció? Al fin en Hogwarts! ahora viene lo emocionante!**

**Christine C. **


	52. Alegria y reconciliacion

**La autora de la historia es ****Hikarijoon, yo solo publico la historia aquí en Fanfiction para que la conozcan. Tengo permiso de la autora para realizarlo!**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Spoiler hasta el quinto libro, todos los personajes son propiedad de J.k. Rowling. Este fic es mi homenaje a Harry Potter y a las maravillosas horas de magia que viví leyendo sus aventuras.-**_

**AVISOS!**

**Esta historia es AU, relación Adulto-Menor, relación chico-chico…**

**Sin nada mas que decir, que disfruten de la historia!**

**¡NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR LA HISTORIA, PARA ASI SABER SI LES SIGUE GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA!**

**Capitulo 52**

El Director de Hogwarts estaba eufórico de alegría, Harry había regresado, más poderoso y guapo que antes de su fuga. Ahora no había ningún impedimento para involucrarlo en sus planes.

Pero debía primero esperar los reportes de la señorita Granger, Severus y Remus, sabía que el muchacho estaba enojado con él, no sería prudente iniciar un acercamiento directo en ese momento. Además, le preocupaba la actual compañía que frecuentaba Harry, a leguas se notaba que no eran magos comunes, debía buscar la forma de alejarlo de ellos para que el chico estuviera de vuelta bajo su control.

El fénix del Director, finalmente se había librado de todas sus plumas, ahora era un polluelo desesperado por crecer, que será lo que tiene tan ansioso a Fakes?, se preguntó preocupado el Director.

Minutos después apareció Argus Filch, quien le comunicó que entre las mascotas de los alumnos extranjeros había llegado un ejemplar muy hermoso de Fénix, aparentemente una hembra.

Entonces el director miró a su propia ave y le dijo:

-Por eso estaban tan preocupado por tu apariencia, viejo pícaro, sabías que ella vendría.

Y luego dirigiendo al conserje agregó:

-No te preocupes Argus, ese fénix es de Harry.

La primera noche de Harry en la casa Slytherin transcurrió sin ningún incidente para los tres leopardos asignados ahí, Severus se aseguró de que dispusieran de un cuarto para ellos solos, además de que lo agrandaron con magia, lo decoraron a su gusto, Tae Woo instaló las computadoras portátiles y Venzo los hechizos protectores.  
Como disponían de baño propio, su habitación quedó convertida en un mini departamento de un ambiente, Venzo justificó tanto lujo alegando que: si eran guapos, listos, ricos y poderosos, porque no disfrutarlo.

Tras una hora de meditación, se acostaron a dormir en sus respectivas camas y luego de desearse buenas noches, conciliaron el sueño sin ningún problema. No escucharon los sonidos de la escandalosa fiesta que se estaba montando a dos puertas de su habitación, pues aislaron su dormitorio de la acústica exterior.

Draco Malfoy organizó esa fiesta excluyendo abiertamente a los tres chicos, con el fin de hacerlos sentirse aislados y rechazados. Pero pasadas un par de horas todos se estaban empezando a aburrir y comenzaron a hablar de los tres chicos de séptimo que estaban ausentes.

-Son guapísimos- dijo Daphne.

-Sí- reconoció Pansy- si lo que dicen es cierto, a mí también me gustaría participar del "Nuestro Harry".

-Potter, no es de ellos- saltó Draco.

-¿Y de quien es, Draco? Tuyo no- dijo Theo con malicia.

-Aún no- dijo Malfoy con presunción- pero lo será muy pronto.

-Genial Draco- dijo Zabini- a mí me gusta el bailarín oriental.

-¿No escucharon a Venzo?- preguntó Daphne ofendida por cómo sus antiguos compañeros se estaban repartiendo a los chicos nuevos

_Ella no era ninguna santa, pensaba la chica, pero Harry le parecía encantador, no había tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo antes, ahora estaba impresionada por su trato caballeroso y no quería que cayera en las garras de Draco._

-A mí no me importa lo que ellos digan- dijo Malfoy con desprecio.

-¡No te lo mereces Malfoy!- chilló Daphne.

-¿Por qué dices eso?, si mal no recuerdo, me pediste que me acostara con tu hermana- replicó el chico.

-¡Porque ella es una perra!- siguió la chica- Tú no sabes lo retorcida que puede ser, pero Harry no. Él es una persona pura, una persona que sólo entregaría su cuerpo por amor, no sé qué tipo de relación tenga con los otros chicos, pero mi magia sintió fuertes lazos de afecto entre ellos, lazos de magia muy pura.

-¿Quieres decir que él es virgen?- preguntó emocionado Draco

-Puede ser, pero eso lo hace más inaccesible para ti Draco y tú sabes porque- respondió la chica.

-Tonterías, eso solo hace que la cacería sea más interesante- respondió ufano Malfoy.

-¡Aléjate de Harry!- saltó la chica con odio en la mirada - No me importa que tan guapo o poderoso creas que eres, estas contaminado de lujuria, no te mereces a ese chico y lo sabes.

-Acabas de conocerlo, ¿porque te importa tanto?- preguntó suspicaz Draco.

-Porque Harry es un caballero, dulce y encantador- dijo Dafne- mientras que tus únicos atributos, querido Draco, son tu cara bonita y el dinero de tu papi. Desde este momento te advierto, no te acerques a Harry, porque te ganaras una enemiga.

-Lárgate Dafne- la echó Draco de su cuarto, donde se estaba llevando a cabo la reunión

-Será un placer- respondió la chica con una sonrisa sarcástica y poniéndose de pie se retiró a su propio cuarto.

Minutos después fue alcanzada por Pansy, quien le dijo:

-Estuviste muy dura con Draco.

-Por favor, sabes que hace mucho Draco dejó de tener mi admiración, antes era respetado por que era inalcanzable, ahora solo es un chico dominado por sus hormonas que lentamente se está convirtiendo en su sádico- respondió Dafne con desprecio.

-Estoy preocupada por él- dijo Pansy- Extraño al Draco de antes, tengo miedo que termine haciendo algo muy malo.

-Debes enfrentarlo Pansy, si realmente lo quieres debes decirle- aconsejó su amiga.

-No puedo, además Blaise lo alienta en esa conducta inmoral- dijo la chica con tristeza- Greg se provecha de la situación, a Teo le divierte ver la degradación de Draco y Vincent se somete a la decisión de la mayoría.

-No sé, qué decir, Pansy.

-Mejor vamos a dormir- respondió la chica, luego de emitir un largo suspiro.

-

A la mañana siguiente, los leopardos y las amapolas, con excepción de Ren, se encontraban reunidos en la mesa de la casa Slytering.

-¿Qué tal les fue en su primera noche?- preguntó Harry a sus amigos.

-A nosotros bien- respondió Micahel- un tal Anthony Goldstein se puso un poco insistente en sus coqueteos con él Príncipe, pero Kang Ho lo puso en su lugar. Y además, disponemos de un cuarto propio para los cuatro.

-Nosotras también pasamos bien – dijo Betty Lou - tuvimos que compartir el cuarto con otras chicas, pero eran bastante simpáticas, y los chicos fueron algo pesados con Pema, cuando llegamos a la sala común. Pero no te preocupe Kang Chi, nuestro Huan Yue les dejó bien claro, que ella ya tiene dueño.

El guardia-no-tan-guapo-como-su-hermano-mayor, le sonrió al chico de China en agradecimiento por proteger a su pareja.

-A mí me tocó, compartir el cuarto con la chusca que te gritó, Harry- dijo Roberta- Tuvimos una pequeña discusión y por lo que me di cuenta, las otras dos chicas que también durmieron en esa habitación, estaban muy contentas de que alguien la pusiera en su lugar.

-Y Ren?- preguntó el Príncipe, preocupado por no ver a su pareja.

-Allí viene- dijo Venzo- pero viene acompañado.

Efectivamente Ren venía acompañado por Ron y Neville, quienes permanecían tímidamente detrás del chico japonés.

-Amigos- dijo Ren solemne- dejen que les presente a Ronald Bilius Waesley Prewett, mi alma gemela.

Harry, de la impresión por la noticia, casi se cayó de lugar en el que estaba sentado, pero enseguida se unió a los aplausos de sus compañeros, aunque no pudo evitar decir:

-Felicidades Ren, espero que tu alma gemela sepa valorarte como te mereces.

-Harry yo…- empezó Ron con timidez.

-Deberías escucharlo Harry- intervino Ren- el realmente siente lo que pasó entre ustedes antes de que te fueras.

-No lo sé, Ren- respondió Harry- no sé si pueda volver a confiar en él.

-¡Harry! Yo de verás siento haberme comportado como un imbécil, pero nunca revelé tus secretos, nunca le dije nada a Dumbledore- exclamó Ron, rompiendo a llorar – Por favor perdóname, por no haber valorado lo que tenía, no tienes idea de lo mucho que sufrí cuando pensé que no te volvería a ver.

-Él dice la verdad, Harry- intervino el Príncipe- puedo ver que te ha extrañado todo este tiempo.

Por primera vez Harry, no sabía qué hacer, se sentía profundamente emocionado por la posibilidad de recuperar a su primer amigo en el mundo.

-Sólo abrázalo Harry- sugirió Roberta- creo que el chico lo necesita.

Harry hizo lo que su amiga le indicó, tomó entre sus brazos a Ron, quien correspondió con fuerza al abrazo de su mejor amigo, derramando lágrimas de alegría y arrepentimiento. El chico-que-vivió intentó por todos los medios retener sus propias las lágrimas, pero no pudo.

-Perdóname por ponerte al mismo nivel de Hermione o Dumbledore- dijo Harry al oído de Ron- Tú, no eres como ellos, lamento haberte abandonado todo este tiempo.

-Vamos a perdonarnos mutuamente y a volver a empezar. Por favor Harry, démosle una nueva oportunidad a nuestra amistad- pidió Ron.

-Claro que sí, amigo- respondió Harry ampliando su sonrisa.

-Bueno, todo muy lindo, los amigos se reconciliaron- intervino Venzo- pero no han presentado al otro chico.

Harry se separó de Ron, con una sonrisa a pesar de las lágrimas frescas en sus mejillas, después se dirigió hasta donde estaba Neville y también le dio un abrazo. Después se los presentó a sus amigos:

-Amigos, él es Neville Logbotton, el mejor alumno de herbología que tuvo Hogwarts en mucho tiempo- anunció Harry.

-Que exagerado- dijo Neville con timidez.

Neville saludó por turno a cada uno de los nuevos amigos de Harry, momento en que Luna se acercó hasta el lugar donde estaban, provocando un enorme sobresalto en Huan Yue, quien se había quedado lívido después de ver a la chica.

-Hola Harry- saludo la chica de Ravenclaw, llamando la atención de su amigo.

-¡Luna!- dijo Harry emocionado, para después estrechar entre sus brazos a la chica.

-Yo también estoy contenta de verte- dijo la chica cuando Harry la soltó- ¿dónde está mi compañero?

-¿Tu compañero?- preguntó sorprendido Harry.

-Sí, supe que volverías con él, algún día- respondió con simpleza la chica.

-Harry- interrumpió Roberta- Algo le pasa a Huan Yue.

Todos miraron al chico de China, quien observaba a Luna con fascinación, Harry comprendió enseguida lo que estaba pasando.

-Luna Lovegood – dijo un solemne Harry- te presento al amor de tu vida, Huan Yue.

Luna sonrió complacida, mirando al chico tímido y aturdido que Harry le señaló, se acercó hasta él y deposito un dulce beso en sus labios, como era de esperarse, un resplandor mágico surgió del cuerpo de la nueva pareja, confirmando la existencia del vínculo que los unía.

-Su resplandor era diferente del que surgió de Ren y de mí, cuando nos presentamos en la sala común de Griffindor- dijo Ron con curiosidad.

-Se debe a que Ren no es tu pareja- saltó indignado el Príncipe- es tu alma gemela, Ren es mí pareja.

-Ya me parecía raro que nuestro Príncipe no manifestara celos al respecto- dijo Roberta.

-No te preocupes Ji Hoo- dijo Ron- tu esposo ya me explicó en que consiste nuestro vínculo, te prometo que no le pondré un dedo encima.

-Más te vale – advirtió el Príncipe.

-¿Sabes lo guapo que te pones cuando quieres parecer amenazante, Mi Príncipe?- dijo Ren abrazando a su pareja.

-Bueno, todo muy lindo, cada vez se agranda más la familia- interrumpió, como siempre, Venzo- pero todos los alumnos están llegando al comedor y deben despejar esta meza para los otros alumnos de Slytherin.

Hicieron caso a las palabras de Venzo y fueron a las mesas de sus respectivas casas, Harry estaba inmensamente feliz, apenas era su primera mañana en Hogwarts y ya habían ocurrido hechos sorprendentes y maravillosos.

A lo mejor no iba a resultar tan difícil reconciliar su pasado con su presente, para formar un futuro de compasión y armonía entre sus seres queridos. Y para completar toda esa alegría, al mirar su horario, vio que su primera clase sería Pociones.

**¿Qué les pareció? **

**Christine C. **


	53. Liberando el rencor

**La autora de la historia es ****Hikarijoon, yo solo publico la historia aquí en Fanfiction para que la conozcan. Tengo permiso de la autora para realizarlo!**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Spoiler hasta el quinto libro, todos los personajes son propiedad de J.k. Rowling. Este fic es mi homenaje a Harry Potter y a las maravillosas horas de magia que viví leyendo sus aventuras.-**_

**AVISOS!**

**Esta historia es AU, relación Adulto-Menor, relación chico-chico…**

**Sin nada mas que decir, que disfruten de la historia!**

**¡NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR LA HISTORIA, PARA ASI SABER SI LES SIGUE GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA!**

**Capitulo 53**

Los mortífagos estaban desconcertados, cuando creían que por fin iban a tener acción después de mucho tiempo, el Señor Oscuro cambió bruscamente los planes y ahora estaba escuchando música. Sí, parecía una broma de mal gusto, pero ahora le daba por escuchar música y rodearse de obras de arte.

Todo empezó cuando Voldemort recibió la noticia de Severus, donde este le informaba que Harry Potter había vuelto a Hogwarts diciendo; que había estado interno en una Academia de Arte en Oriente. La palabra Arte inspiró al Señor Oscuro a buscar la tan ansiada belleza en la música y la pintura. Como no comprendía gran parte de lo que escuchaba u oía, empezó a solicitar información sobre la historia del arte en el Mundo Mágico. Sus planes de atacar el Ministerio de Magia, quedaron postergados de momento.

Además, ahora que el chico había vuelto, debía buscar una manera de restablecer la conexión con él, pensaba el Lord, es mejor planear un secuestro en Hogwarts, para tener a Potter a su merced, que atacar el Ministerio dándole tiempo a desaparecer de nuevo. Tenía que planear muy bien, como tener acceso al muchacho, a lo mejor el hijo de Lucius podría serle útil para ejecutar ese plan, lo pensaría con detenimiento más tarde, ahora tenía que escuchar a esas brujas. En ese momento, el Señor Oscuro colocó un disco de las Brujas de Macbeth y se preguntó qué tipo de música le gustaría a Potter.

-

Severus miraba alucinado a Layla, Harry la había llevado a su despacho para presentársela, pero tuvieron la mala suerte de ser interrumpidos por Dumbledore, rápidamente disimularon sus verdaderos sentimientos y se miraron entre ellos con hostilidad.

-No me importa que usted sea el maldito niño-que-vivió- dijo Severus fingiendo una discusión con Harry - Sólo se permite una mascota por alumno, no me interesa que se trate de un fénix.

-Pero Layla y Hegwind, no son sólo mías, las compartimos entre todos mis nuevos amigos- le siguió el juego Harry.

-Vamos Severus- intervino paternalmente Dumbledore acercándose a Layla – No puede molestarte que semejante belleza se quede en el colegio. Fakes no te lo perdonará.

-Entonces que se vaya la lechuza- dijo testarudo Severus, ganándose una mirada de advertencia de Harry, quien parecía decirle "eso, no lo digas ni en broma".

-Severus, según tengo entendido tienes a dos de los nuevos chicos en tu casa, podrían pedirle a alguno de ellos que se encargue de la lechuza- sugirió Dumbledore.

-Está bien- dijo Severus fingiendo rabia- Potter, retírese.

-Espera un momento Severus- lo interrumpió el Director- Harry, ¿podría hablar contigo en privado?

-No, sin la presencia de los guardias de mi hermano, no se puede- dijo firme Harry, mirando con recelo al Director.

-¿Hermano? ¿A qué te refieres Harry? ¿Porque me tratas así? – dijo sorprendido el Director.

-El Señor Potter es el Alma Gemela del Príncipe Yang Bin- informó Severus- es un veela bastante celoso y protector con lo que considera suyo.

Dumbledore estaba anonadado, Harry había establecido un vínculo mágico indestructible con ese joven tan poderoso, podía sentir sus dones de protección y sanación, lo había observado detenidamente en el gran comedor y estaba informado de que tanto él como la hermosa muchacha sin apellido, solicitaron a la enfermera del colegio permiso, para poder asistirla en su trabajo.

-En cuanto a su pregunta, sobre el motivo de mi trato cortante con Usted- empezó Harry con desdén- Me parece que mi carta de despedida fue bastante clara, no confío en usted, no quiero que se vuelva a meter en mi vida, ahora soy mayor de edad, reclamé mi herencia mágica y mi fortuna, le quedó claro?

-Harry, sobre lo de tu carta, hace mucho que quiero pedirte disculpas por los errores que cometí contigo, mi muchacho- empezó Dumbledore en tono de ruego.

-Sus disculpas no me devolverán la infancia que perdí, ni traerán a Sirius de vuelta y no cambiaran el hecho de que intentó ingresar a las bóvedas de mi familia sin autorización- continuó implacable Harry –Usted sabía a lo que me estaba condenando cuando me abandonó en la puerta de los Dursley, pero le convenía tener a un niño traumatizado y vulnerable para manejarlo a su antojo. Si su objetivo era sacrificarme por lo menos se hubiera asegurado de que fuera feliz el poco tiempo que viviría, usted estaba criando a un mártir, no a un héroe, no me daba ningún tipo de entrenamiento especial para defenderme, me estaba enviado a la muerte con las manos atadas. Pero se equivocó, no tomó en cuenta que soy un Potter, su profunda ignorancia sobre el legado de mi familia fue su talón de Aquiles, pero no se preocupe Director, yo voy a acabar con Voldemort a mi manera.

-Dame otra oportunidad Harry- suplicó el Director con lágrimas en los ojos - Te prometo que ahora te entrenaré personalmente.

-No me interesa- saltó Harry y a continuación hizo un demostración de su magia sin varita, elevando con una mano todos los objetos que estaban en la habitación.  
Dumbledore, una vez más se quedó callado por la sorpresa, sabía que Harry era poderoso, pero ese nivel de magia era muy poco usual.

-Como verá, señor Director- dijo Harry después de dejar todo como estaba, con otro movimiento de su mano- es muy poco lo que usted puede enseñarme, uno de mis nuevos amigos es el mejor duelista del mundo y me entrenó muy bien.

-¿Y ellos piensan ayudarte a derrotar a Voldemort?- preguntó con interés el Director.

-Sí, hicimos un trato con el Ministro de ayudarlo a terminar con esta guerra- dijo Harry con indiferencia.

-Déjame ayudarte, Harry- pidió Dumbledore con entusiasmo.

Harry miró a los ojos del Director evaluando sus palabras, la verdad es que después de cantarle sus verdades, ya no estaba tan enojado con él. Era mejor mantener bajo su control al viejo para que no se le ocurra uno de sus retorcidos planes que dificulten la búsqueda del objetivo de su verdadera misión. Ahora soy un Slytherin, pensó Harry, voy a mostrarme condescendiente con el viejo, total hasta lo quiero al muy imbécil, por eso me dolió tanto su traición.

-¿Está dispuesto a hacer un Juramento Inquebrantable para que vuelva a confiar en usted?- preguntó Harry con firmeza.

-Si es lo que quieres, lo haré; Severus puede ser el testigo- respondió enseguida el Director.

Unos minutos después Harry y el Director unieron dos de sus manos, sosteniendo cada uno el antebrazo del otro, mientras Severus apuntaba la unión de sus manos con su varita, al mismo tiempo que preguntaba al Director:

-¿Juras no intentar manipular la vida de Potter?

-Lo juro – respondió el Director.

-¿Juras no intentar obtener información sobre Potter?

-Lo juro- dijo resignado el viejo.

-¿Juras guardar sus secretos y no traicionar su confianza?

-Lo juro.

-¿Juras que no vas a volver a mentirle u ocultarle la verdad?

-Lo juro- dijo rotundo el Director.

Durante todo el juramento varios destellos de magia salieron de la varita del profesor de pociones, vinculando la magia de Dumbledore a Harry.

-Genial- dijo Harry, cuando todo terminó – Ahora le quiero presentar a alguien, señor Director.

-¿Es uno de tus nuevos amigos Harry?- pregunto interesado Dumbledore.

-No, bueno, en parte sí – dijo el chico- se trata de mi entidad femenina.

-¿Entidad femenina?- preguntó extrañado el Director.

-Soy un Hermafromago- dijo Harry con picardía.

Severus tuvo que atajar a Dumbledore y Harry corrió a ayudarlo, tratando de contener la risa por la reacción del Director.

-Harry, tienes razón en estar enfadado con él, pero casi lo matas de un síncope- dijo Severus en tono de reproche.

-¿Harry?- preguntó Dumbledore, perplejo por el trato tan familiar de Severus hacia el muchacho que supuestamente odiaba.

-Severus es mi pareja, o sea nuestra pareja- explicó Harry, sin considerar que estaba transmitiendo mucha información impactante a un hombre anciano.

-¡Harry! ¡Lo vas a matar!- interrumpió Severus.

-Tranquilo Severus- dijo el Director- ayúdame a sentarme para procesar con más calma, toda esta información.

El profesor de Pociones condujo al Director hasta una salita en medio de su despacho, donde Dumbledore tomo asiento en un sofá, se quedó callado un par de minutos y luego preguntó emocionado:

-¿Podría verla, Harry? debe ser idéntica a Lily, si se formó de su sacrificio y de tu magia.

-De acuerdo- dijo Harry, sin sorprenderse del conocimiento de Dumbledore sobre la formación de su Legado.

Jazmin apareció vestida con el uniforme escolar de Harry, pero no le importó mucho, esa vez, sabía que la reunión con el Director era importante para el futuro de ambos.

-Buenos días Director Dumbledore, mi nombre es Jazmin Lily Potter Evans.

-Encantado de conocerte Jazmin- dijo un lloroso Dumbledore- Eres idéntica a tu madre.

-Bienvenida a Hogwarts, mi Princesa- saludó afectuoso Severus.

El Director estaba demasiado conmocionado en ese momento, para reclamarle nada a Severus, era evidente que él sabía todo desde hace tiempo, su cambio de imagen, el brillo de felicidad en sus ojos, todo lo que había achacado a una supuesta relación secreta con Remus, se debía en realidad a que había sido el afortunado elegido de esos jóvenes maravillosos.

-Severus- dijo preocupado el Director- deben ser muy discretos, podría ser peligroso para ti.

-No se preocupe director – intervino Jazmin- tenemos una flor mágica que libró a Harry de las secuelas de la maldición asesina, destruyendo la conexión que tenía con ese "ser", cuando esa planta vuelva a dar flores, sus pétalos servirán a Severus para librarlo de su marca.

-Eso es maravilloso, Jazmin- respondió el Director- pero igual deben ser discretos hasta que eso ocurra.

-No se preocupe, señor Director- dijo Jazmin- ahora me despido, no me gusta estar vestida con ropa de hombre.

-Hasta pronto mi princesa- se despidió Severus besando sus labios.

-Hasta luego Jazmin- dijo el Director

Harry volvió a su cuerpo y miró con enfado a Severus, para luego espetarle:

-¿Porque eres tan cariñoso con ella y conmigo no?

-Porque a ti te veo casi todos los días y a ella no, mi amor- explicó Severus con una sonrisa.

-Mi querido muchacho- dijo el director mirando a Severus- Me parece que eres un hombre muy afortunado.

-Créame que lo sé.

El Director se retiró muy contento, dejando a la pareja de enamorados, moría por transmitirle las últimas novedades a Minerva, Harry lo había autorizado a contárselo a su vieja profesora, pues sabía lo mucho que ella había apreciado a la bella Lily.

De la guerra no se tenía que preocupar, pensaba el Director, Harry se encargaría de todo y él estaría cerca por si lo necesitaba. Debería pensar en organizar una fiesta, después vería como plantearle el tema de Horrocruxes a Harry, ahora que sabía que él chico no tenía un fragmento del alma de su enemigo, podría pedirle su ayuda en la búsqueda.

Ya no había que temer que Harry abandonara de vuelta el Mundo Mágico Británico, si se había comprometido con el Ministro, el muchacho cumpliría.

**¿Qué les pareció? **

**Christine C. **


	54. Sentimientos encontrados

**La autora de la historia es ****Hikarijoon, yo solo publico la historia aquí en Fanfiction para que la conozcan. Tengo permiso de la autora para realizarlo!**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Spoiler hasta el quinto libro, todos los personajes son propiedad de J.k. Rowling. Este fic es mi homenaje a Harry Potter y a las maravillosas horas de magia que viví leyendo sus aventuras.-**_

**AVISOS!**

**Esta historia es AU, relación Adulto-Menor, relación chico-chico…**

**Sin nada mas que decir, que disfruten de la historia!**

**¡NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR LA HISTORIA, PARA ASI SABER SI LES SIGUE GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA!**

**Capitulo 54**

Harry estaba con todos sus amigos, acostado junto al lago de los terrenos de Hogwarts, el primer sábado de su llegada al colegio, esa fue una semana de gratas sorpresas, incluida su reconciliación con Dumbledore, Roberta no lo podía creer. Había escuchado durante meses a su amigo, despotricando contra el Director de Hogwarts, todos ellos estaban pendientes del gran enfrentamiento, y luego Harry va a la primera oportunidad que tiene y arregla sus problemas con el anciano, sólo en presencia de Severus, era de no creerse.

_Bueno, había que reconocer que el chico no era para nada rencoroso_, pensaba Roberta. _En realidad creo que Harry es más bueno que el pan_, sonriendo y, en un impulso, le dio un enorme beso a su amigo en la mejilla.

-¿Y eso a que se debió?- preguntó Harry sonriendo con afecto a su amiga.

-A que te quiero, tonto- respondió Roberta.

-Yo también te quiero.

-¿Ustedes son así siempre?- preguntó Ron, él nunca había sido así de cariñoso con Hermione o con Harry.

-Nosotros somos una familia- dijo Harry con simpleza- Una familia por elección.

-Miren a esa chica- señalo Kang Ho, interrumpiendo la conversación y luego, mirando a Ron, preguntó - ¿No es familiar tuyo?

-Sí, es mi hermana – dijo Ron bajando la cabeza porque sabía lo que iba a escuchar a continuación.

-Pues debería pasar por un ritual – comentó Kang Ho- está muy enferma.

-¿Enferma?- preguntó preocupado el chico.

-Tiene el mal de la ninfa- respondió Kang Ho.

-O sea, tu hermana es una chica fácil- explicó Betty Lou.

-No hables así, esto es serio- dijo Kang Ho.

-¿Podemos hacer algo por ella? – preguntó Harry.

Los ojos de Ron brillaron de esperanza, si el comportamiento de su hermana se podía curar, él estaba dispuesto a todo por ayudarla.

-Aún se puede, pero es peligroso- informó Kang Ho- y ella debe estar dispuesta a hacerlo, no la podemos obligar.

-¿Y como se supone que le planteamos el tema?- preguntó Michael conteniendo la risa.

-Desde ya les aviso, que no seré yo, quien se lo pregunte- advirtió Harry.

-Dejen de bromear- interrumpió ofendido Kang Ho- esto requiere de un viaje de purificación, saben a lo que me refiero, sin magia, siete días, sobrevivir con lo que encuentres en el camino, recibir el regalo purificador y luego esperar que la magia haga el resto.

Harry recordaba muy bien su viaje de purificación a la montaña donde conoció al yeti, pero su viaje solo duro cinco jornadas, tal vez se debía a que él no era el responsable de la presencia de magia oscura en su interior.

-¿Cómo pudo adquirir esa enfermedad, Kang Ho?- preguntó Harry.

-La enfermedad del Sátiro y el mal de la Ninfa – empezó el guardia guapo - se forman por la conjunción de la intensa tristeza del mago o la bruja, sumada a la insatisfacción sexual de la adolescencia con la influencia de la magia oscura, es como si el espíritu de un sátiro o de una ninfa se adueñara de la voluntad del mago, no pueden terminar de satisfacer sus instintos sexuales y a la larga conduce a la locura.

-¿Magia Oscura?- preguntó Ron

-Los magos y brujas más vulnerables son aquellos que ya fueron afectados por la magia oscura alguna vez – explicó Kang Ho.

-Claro!- saltó Harry- Cuando estábamos en segundo, Ginny fue poseída por un diario maldito.

-Eso quiere decir, que Harry puede ser vulnerable a padecerlo – comentó preocupada Roberta.

-No lo creo- explicó Kang Ho- según lo que ustedes me contaron, Harry hizo varios viajes de purificación, en esos viajes uno se limpia totalmente de la magia oscura, comprenden?

-Sí – respondió Ron por todos- ¿dónde tendría que ir?

-No lo sé – dijo Kang Ho – ella tiene que comprender que está enferma, debe desear sanarse y meditar para que la magia le señale el camino.

-O tener a un adivino como Yuan- terminó Roberta.

-Roberta, deja de meterte con Yuan- le advirtió el Príncipe.

-Cariño, pero si estaba por elogiar lo conveniente que es tener alguien tan omnisciente como él- replicó Roberta mirando con falso gesto de reproche a Ji Hoo.

-En fin Ron, cuentas conmigo, menos en la parte de tratar de convencerla, tu sabes porque – dijo Harry, levantándose del pasto donde estaba acostado con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo del Príncipe, en serio quería ayudar a Ron, pero hacía mucho que había comprendido, que él no era un súper héroe para estar salvando a todo el mundo y no pensaba arriesgarse a tener problemas con su pareja, por tratar de ayudar a Ginny Weasley.

_A buen entendedor pocas palabras_, pensó Ron, si Harry intentaba acercarse a Ginny para ayudarla con su problema, su hermana interpretaría que el chico estaba interesado en ella y eso solo le traería problemas a su mejor amigo.

-¿La chica estaba tras de ti, Harry?- preguntó Michael con picardía

-Ella y medio colegio- dijo Harry con desdén y luego añadió – pero solo por mi fama.

-No seas tan modesto, cariño- dijo Pema- tú eres muy guapo, es normal que mucha gente guste de ti.

Harry sonrió en dirección a su amiga, solo ellos podían confortarlo de esa manera sin hacer que se sintiera incómodo. Ron se quedó anonadado al presenciar el intercambio afectuoso entre su mejor amigo y la chica más linda de la escuela.

-No sé a dónde fuiste el año pasado Harry, pero yo también quiero ir- dijo Ron con admiración.

-No se puede- dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño, interpretando las palabras de Ron como una manifestación de celos hacia él.

-Tranquilo, no te erices- dijo Ron a notar la actitud recelosa de Harry- sólo te lo decía porque hiciste muy buenos amigos.

-Sí- dijo Harry sonriendo- ellos son geniales.

-Nosotros también te queremos, Harry- dijo Pema.

-Bueno, todo muy lindo, somos un grupo súper genial- intervino Venzo- pero hoy tenemos que ir a hablar con el viejo bastardo, perdón Harry me olvide que ya lo perdonaste, quiero decir con el Profesor Dumbledore, para preguntarle donde podemos instalar nuestra salas especiales.

-¿Salas especiales?- preguntó Ron.

-Sí unas salas especiales para ensayar nuestra música, entrenar artes marciales y duelo – explicó Ren, ganándose una mirada de fastidio por parte de Harry.

-¿No te parece que le estás contando demasiado?- intervino Ji Hoo.

-Tienes razón, mi Príncipe- apoyó Harry y luego agregó- lo que nosotros hacemos allí es cosa de leopardos y amapolas, ya somos muchos, no podemos ser tan abiertos con la información.

Ron se sintió herido, su mejor amigo todavía no había vuelta a confiar del todo en él, Ren notó la tristeza de su alma gemela y por primera vez se enojó con Harry.

-Yo quiero entrenar a Ron- dijo el chico japonés- es mi alma gemela y quiero que sepa protegerse.

-Pues quédate con tu nuevo amigo- grito Harry y salió casi corriendo del lugar.

Ren se quedó sorprendido, no entendía la reacción de Harry, se suponía que Ron era su amigo, miró hacia su esposo y se encontró con una expresión de reproche, Roberta decidió intervenir para aligerar el ambiente.

-Harry está celoso- explicó Roberta- se siente desplazado, el sintió un cariño muy especial cuando te conoció Ren y no le gusta mucho compartirlo con alguien fuera de nuestro grupo.

-No te pongas triste, Ron- intervino Pema al notar la cara de angustia del pelirrojo- a Harry le está costando conciliar su pasado con su presente, Ren nunca se había enojado con él antes y en el fondo de su corazón, por más que nos duela, siempre existirá el pequeño Harry que dormía en la alacena, no se sorprendan si parece inseguro de sí mismo algunas veces.

-Iré a Hablar con él- dijo Ren.

-¡No!- gritó el Príncipe – tú ya hiciste suficiente por hoy.

Ji Hoo se levantó indignado, miró con renovado reproche a su esposo y partió en busca de Harry, seguido por sus guardias.

-Parece que te olvidaste de que nuestro príncipe se pone muy irritable cuando dañan lo que considera suyo- dijo Venzo, mirando a Ren con pena, la última vez que Ji Hoo se había enojado así, no le habló a su pareja por 15 días y sólo porque dijo que Yuan estaba loco. A Roberta se lo permitía porque no le quedaba otra, pero Ren aprendió que no debía decir nada de viejo adivino, el Príncipe era muy rencoroso cuando se lo proponía.

-Lo siento Ren- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Tú no tienes la culpa de que mi esposo y mi cuñado sean tan celosos- respondió el chico con una sonrisa.

-De todas maneras- dijo Roberta- No sé a qué viene tanto problema, aún no armamos las salas y ya nos estamos peleando por quien puede entrar o no, Ren estás en todo tu derecho de entrenar a tu alma gemela, pero Harry en parte tiene razón, él no va a poder seguir el ritmo de nuestros duelos, por lo tanto el espacio de los leopardos y amapolas es sólo para nosotros.

-¿Porque que piensas que no podré seguirles el ritmo?- preguntó un ofendido Ron.

-¿Recibiste entrenamiento en duelo mágico?- preguntó Roberta.

-No- dijo Ron bajando la cabeza.

-¿Sabes algo de artes marciales muggles? – insistió la chica.

-No.

-¿Sabes tocar algún instrumento musical o tienes alguna habilidad mágica especial que desarrollar? – siguió implacable Roberta.

-No.

-Por eso digo que no podrás seguir nuestro ritmo- terminó la chica.

-Eso no era necesario Roberta- dijo enojado Ren.

-Ren, métete esto en la cabeza, no somos magos normales, no podemos involucrarlos en nuestro entrenamiento, sería incluso peligroso para él-dijo Roberta- hasta los guardias del Príncipe respetan ese espacio que es sólo para los leopardos y las amapolas.

-Es cierto Ren- dijo Venzo- Luna lo comprendió sin que tenga que decírselo, me dijo que ella entendía de que tenía que compartirme con los magos especiales.

-Esa Luna parece la hija ilegítima de Yuan- dijo divertida Roberta.

-¿Quién es Yuan?- pregunto Ron.

-Regla número uno para relacionarte con nosotros- intervino Tae Woo- no hacer tantas preguntas, eso fastidia a Harry, porque tiene que vivir cuidando lo que dice, comprendes?

Ron se sonrojó, ahora entendía la situación, Harry era el depositario de muchos secretos de sus nuevos amigos y tenía que protegerlos, como ellos protegían los suyos, su naturaleza curiosa de Griffindor debía ser dejada de lado en los que respecta al año en que Harry estuvo desparecido.

Harry entró al castillo conteniendo las lágrimas a duras penas después de su pelea con Ren, se dirigió directo a las mazmorras para buscar a Severus, cuando fue interceptado por Draco Malfoy, quien lo tomó del cuello de su camisa y lo apretó con su cuerpo contra una pared. Harry sólo se lo permitió para saber de quien se trataba, cuando lo supo aplicó una llave de Kung fu y el chico rubio quedó tirado en el piso.

-Esta te salió barata Malfoy- dijo Harry despectivo-Pero sólo porque sé que estás enfermo.

-¡Sí!- grito el chico incorporándose- enfermo de deseo por ti.

-Lo sé, en realidad creo que siempre lo supe – dijo Harry- es una lástima, podríamos haber sido felices antes de que recibiera mi herencia mágica.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-A que uno de los motivos por los que hui fue porque me estaba enamorando de ti- explicó Harry- descubrí que era gay cuando me empezaste a gustar.

-¿Porque no me lo dijiste? – preguntó desesperado Draco

-Tu no eras precisamente amable conmigo- dijo Harry enarcando una ceja.

-Ahora podemos estar juntos- dijo Draco coqueto.

-No, no podemos, aunque te siga queriendo, no podemos- dijo Harry rotundo- yo estoy destinado a otra persona.

-Acabas de decir que me sigues queriendo- insistió el rubio.

-Hay distintos tipos de amor Draco, tú fuiste el primer chico que me llamó la atención, pero ya no te deseo – explicó Harry.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes por mí?- preguntó Draco.

-Cuando en el tren supe, que yo te gustaba, sentí asco, ya no eras el chico del que me enamoré, algo había cambiado en ti, pero ahora sé; que estas enfermo por mi culpa, que empezaste a cambiar cuando me fui y así supe que nunca dejé de amarte.

-No entiendo, si me amas, pero no quieres estar conmigo - dijo Draco.

-Te equivocas, si quiero estar contigo, pero no de la forma que tú quieres- dijo Harry- Quiero que seas feliz Draco, eso es suficiente para mí, no era nuestro destino estar juntos, nada más.

-A mí no me importa el maldito destino, tu eres mío- dijo furioso el rubio.

-Créeme que me hubiera gustado complacerte Malfoy- dijo Harry tensándose- Pero no puede ser.

-¿Por qué? ¿Alguno de tus nuevos amigos ya te da lo que necesitas?- preguntó altanero Draco.

-Todos y cada uno de ellos me dan lo que necesito- respondió Harry enigmático – Por eso no estoy disponible, pero ninguno podrá jamás reemplazar el lugar que tú ocupas en mi corazón.

Harry abandonó la habitación, dejando a Draco sumido en sus pensamientos, pero más decidido que nunca a conquistar a Potter, tenía que mejorar su reputación, hacerle creer que había cambiado, que ya no estaba enfermo como el decía. El chico-que-vivió hablo de la charla que tuvo con Draco a su pareja, sin omitir nada, Severus se quedó admirado de la madurez de su amante, no le molestaron los sentimientos de Harry hacia el rubio, no se trataba del amor que se le profesa a un pareja, estaba más relacionado con la compasión. Desearle el bien a una persona, es también una forma de amar.

**¿Qué les pareció? **

**Christine C. **


	55. Mi alegria no es completo si tu no eres

**La autora de la historia es ****Hikarijoon, yo solo publico la historia aquí en Fanfiction para que la conozcan. Tengo permiso de la autora para realizarlo!**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Spoiler hasta el quinto libro, todos los personajes son propiedad de J.k. Rowling. Este fic es mi homenaje a Harry Potter y a las maravillosas horas de magia que viví leyendo sus aventuras.-**_

**AVISOS!**

**Esta historia es AU, relación Adulto-Menor, relación chico-chico…**

**Sin nada mas que decir, que disfruten de la historia!**

**¡NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR LA HISTORIA, PARA ASI SABER SI LES SIGUE GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA!**

**Capitulo 55**

Harry y Ren se reconciliaron enseguida, el Príncipe por otra parte, no le dirigió la palabra a su esposo durante una semana y, si la ley del hielo no duró más, fue porque Roberta intervino, alegando que era ridículo que siguiera enojado con Ren cuando el principal ofendido ya lo había perdonado.  
Los chicos hablaron con Dumbledore sobre las salas que iban a necesitar, el Director accedió encantado pero les hizo prometer que cantarían algunas canciones en la fiesta de bienvenida a clases que estaba organizando.

Fakes, para disgusto de Hedwig, empezó a cortejar formalmente a Layla, Harry estaba a favor de su lechuza, Layla ni siquiera había muerto por primera vez, era muy joven para comprometer su eternidad. Severus y Dumbledore tuvieron que hacer todos sus esfuerzos para no estallar en carcajadas cuando Harry les planteó con seriedad sus reparos a la relación de los Fénix.

A principios de la segunda semana, Hagrid volvió de un viaje que hizo para visitar a Madame Maxine en Francia, la alegría del semi – gigante al ver de nuevo a Harry sólo fue superada por la sorpresa de encontrar a su alma gemela entre los nuevos amigos de este, el elegido para ser el hermano mágico del Hagrid no fue otro que Huan Yue.  
Desde que lo descubrieron; Huan Yue y Luna, pasaban casi todo su tiempo libre con el antes solitario guardabosques de Hogwarts, Harry estaba muy contento por su viejo amigo. Hasta Severus sonrió cuando escuchó sobre el nuevo vínculo mágico.

Con respecto a las babosas y acosadores en potencia, el chico-que-vivió había tenido uno que otro contratiempo en ese sentido, pero todo se resolvió a raíz de un incidente bastante violento en uno de los pasillos del colegio cuando se cumplió un mes del inicio de ese curso.

_Flash Back_

_Harry andaba nervioso por los corredores de Hogwarts, necesitaba pedirle a Venzo sus apuntes sobre Historia de la Magia, su amigo mulato tenía la misma capacidad de Hermione de mantenerse despierto en las clases de Binns, se acercaban los primeros exámenes mensuales impuestos para ellos por el Consejo Escolar. Estaba seguro de que en la parte práctica de los exámenes les iría muy bien a todos, pero en la parte teórica era mucho lo que había que estudiar y estaba cansado, por eso no estaba tan atento al doblar un pasillo y ser interceptado por Anthony Goldstein, quien le cerró el paso para decirle:_

_-Hola Potter- dijo seductor el chico de Ravenclaw._

_-Hola Goldstein- saludó cortés Harry- ¿Necesitas algo?_

_-Te necesito a ti, Harry- dijo invadiendo el espacio personal de Harry._

_-Pero él no te necesita a ti, cariño- dijo Roberta que apareció de repente en compañía de Tae Woo y Pema._

_-Porque nos tiene a nosotros- dijo Tae Woo._

_-¿Eres la puta de tus nuevos amigos, Potter?- saltó Anthony al más puro estilo Malfoy._

_Fue lo último que dijo en muchas horas, digamos que las clases de Kung Fu que tomó Pema le otorgaron a Anthony fracturas en: la nariz, dos costillas, la rodilla izquierda y la muñeca derecha, y lo mejor es que la golpiza fue presenciada por unos alumnos de cuarto año de Huflelpuff que venía de otro corredor._

_Pronto la noticia corrió por todo Hogwarts; la chica más pequeña del grupo de extranjeros que acompañaban a Harry Potter, había enviado a la enfermería, sin usar magia, a un alumno de séptimo que acoso a chico-que-vivió. A buen entendedor, pocas palabras, el mensaje era claro, nadie debía acercarse a Harry Potter _

_Fin del Flash Back_

Todo estaría bien sino fuera por Draco, siempre Draco, se había mantenido tranquilo un tiempo pero tuvo una brusca recaída, que para su desgracia, fue presenciada por la única persona que no quería que lo viera en esa situación.

_Flash Back_

_El Príncipe, Harry y los dos guardias iban de camino a los invernaderos, necesitaban una planta específica para hacer un Ritual de Secreto para la sala de entrenamiento, con el fin de evitar un posible espionaje del Director de Hogwarts, tampoco iban a confiar en él de buenas a primeras, por más juramento inquebrantable que hubiera de por medio._  
_Estaban por entrar al invernadero indicado por la Profesora Sprout, cuando escucharon unos gemidos y se detuvieron._

_-No, Draco, aquí no- decía un chico que parecía joven, a Harry la voz le pareció familiar._

_Kang Ho puso enseguida una expresión alerta y les avisó a sus acompañantes:_

_-Aunque el chico se niegue, el sátiro igual lo tomará- anunció con voz fría el guardia guapo._

_-No podemos dejar que lo haga- dijo horrorizado Harry._

_-Parece que el chico está cediendo- dijo Kang Chi._

_En efecto enseguida se escucharon sonidos de placer, lo que hacía evidente que la relación era consensuada y no forzada, iban a retirarse cuando escucharon un gemido de dolor y Harry no lo pensó dos veces y entró para descubrir a Denis Creevey en los brazos de Malfoy._

_-Creí que siendo compasivo contigo te ayudaría Draco, pero no conforme con destruirte a ti mismo lastimas a los demás y eso no puedo consentirlo- dijo Harry con desprecio._  
_Dennis se empezó a vestir despacio con la cabeza agachada, muerto de vergüenza por la situación, Draco se vistió airadamente y enfrentó a Harry._

_-No estaba haciendo nada que él no quiera Potter._

_-Por favor Malfoy es sólo un niño, ya lastimaste a su hermano, ¿porque estás tan lleno de maldad?- dijo Harry desesperado, luego miró al chico tembloroso al lado de Draco y le dijo - vete Dennis._

_El pobre chico en su prisa por salir, casi choca con el Príncipe, que estaba en la puerta junto a sus guardias._

_-Lo intenté, Harry- dijo derrotado Malfoy._

_-No te hagas la víctima conmigo, el profesor Snape ya te habló sobre tu padecimiento, debes hacer lo que él te indica, meditar y entregarte a la esencia sanadora de tu magia para descubrir la ruta de tu viaje de purificación- explicó Harry._

_-No me interesa purificarme a menos que me jures que serás mío si lo hago- dijo insistente Draco._

_-Aunque estoy sangrando de dolor al ver tu degradación y este conteniendo con todas mis fuerzas las lágrimas, no te puedo hacer ese juramento- dijo Harry con los ojos cargados de tristeza._

_-¿Porque si me amas tanto, no puedes estar conmigo?- dijo desesperado Draco-¿porque siento tu amor de forma tan intensa y no puedo tocarte?_

_-Porque no te amo de la manera que tu esperas._

_-Por favor Harry, dame la oportunidad de hacerte feliz- rogó Malfoy._

_-Si quieres hacerme feliz tienes que quererte a ti mismo, curarte de tu mal, por ti, no por conseguir mi amor- explicó Harry- A veces creo que la vida se encargó de separarnos porque no era nuestro destino estar juntos._

_-Muy bien Potter- dijo Draco recuperando su pose desdeñosa- si eso es lo que quieres, limítate a dejarme en paz._

_Y salió del lugar, mirando con desdén a los acompañantes de Harry, que lo seguían esperando en la puerta del invernadero._

_Fin del Flash Back_

A partir de entonces, Draco no se reprimió en sus aventuras ocasionales, Harry estaba muy triste por él, a Severus le sorprendía lo compasivo que era Harry, la capacidad de perdonar que tenía, su calidez y comprensión lo conmovían.

-¿Te importa mucho ese chico?- le preguntó celoso Tae Woo, un día en que notó que Harry miraba con tristeza como Draco entraba a su cuarto de la mano de Astoria Greengrass.

-Fue el primer chico que me gustó como pareja- le comentó Harry.

-Creí que tu primer amor fui yo- dijo molesto el chico coreano.

-Y lo fuiste- confirmó Harry- tú fuiste la primera persona que me hizo sentir feliz en una relación de esa naturaleza. Contigo aprendí lo que era hacer el amor y convivir con la persona que me gustaba. Fue maravilloso mientras duró.

-Tú siempre dices cosas que hacen que te quiera un poco más, cada día, gatito- dijo jocoso Tae Woo.

-¿No te conté que ese fue uno de los dones de mi estela de Legado? -siguió la broma Harry – Saber que decir para dejar contento a Park Tae Woo.

Los dos chicos rieron y se fueron tomados del brazo, contentos por la pequeña charla que tuvieron e ignorando las miradas de envidia que dejaban a su paso en la sala común de Slytherin.

-¿Qué será lo que tiene Potter que hace tan feliz a la gente a su alrededor?- preguntó curiosa Millicent Bulstrode.

-Es una persona de corazón puro, Millie- explicó Dafne- Es poderoso y guapo, se preocupa por sus amigos y no es un engreído.

-Hasta a mí me gusta y soy hetero- dijo suspirando cómicamente Teodore Nott, provocando las risas de sus compañeros.

-Bueno, todo muy lindo, ya se dan cuenta de lo que vale mi amigo- intervino Venzo que había escuchado el intercambio entre los Slytering sin ser visto- ahora deberían preocuparse por su amigo.

-¿A quién te refieres Venzo?- preguntó Pansy.

-Al niño bonito que en este momento se está cepillando a la hermanita de Dafne en su cuarto- respondió el mulato.

-¿Qué pasa con Draco?- intervino amenazante Gregory.

-Tranquilo muchachote- lo tranquilizó Venzo- no te esponjes, sabemos que mueres de amor por él, por eso debes escucharme, si realmente quieres lo mejor para el chico.

-Habla Venzo, todos queremos ayudar a Draco- dijo Dafne.

-Fue amigo sufre lo que se llama la "Enfermedad del Sátiro"- empezó Venzo.

Todos los presentes estallaron en carcajadas al oír el nombre de la enfermedad, Venzo les dirigió una mirada helada, entonces los chicos entendieron que era algo serio.

-La enfermedad conduce lentamente a la locura- dijo con voz tenebrosa el mulato- no podrá controlar sus impulsos sexuales, podría tomar a alguien por la fuerza y se volvería peligroso para él mismo y para los demás.

Pansy se largó a llorar, Teo y Blaise se sintieron profundamente avergonzados de haber alentado el deterioro mental de su amigo, Vincent estaba furioso, él nunca había aprobado lo que Draco hacía y Greg estaba destrozado, todo lo que había vivido con el rubio, no era más que el producto de una grave enfermedad que estaba destruyéndolo.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?- preguntó Teo.

-Tienen que aprender a meditar, entrar en trance con su magia interior, rogar a la magia como entidad protectora que les muestre un camino para la purificación del cuerpo, el espíritu y la magia de su amigo- explicó Venzo.

-No sabemos meditar- dijo Blaise.

-Harry, Tae Woo y yo meditamos todos los días una hora antes del desayuno y una hora antes de la cena, si quieren pueden sumarse a nosotros, ayuda a la distribución de energía mágica al resto del cuerpo- ofreció el mulato

-Yo definitivamente me sumo a la idea- dijo entusiasmado Teo.

Y desde esa noche todos los alumnos de séptimo año de Slytering, con excepción de Draco que se negó cuando lo invitaron, fueron dos veces al día a meditar una hora a la habitación de Harry, Tae Woo y Venzó. Debidamente impresionados por el mini departamento que estos construyeron dentro de su habitación.

**¿Qué les pareció? **

**Christine C. **


	56. Al borde de la locura

**La autora de la historia es ****Hikarijoon, yo solo publico la historia aquí en Fanfiction para que la conozcan. Tengo permiso de la autora para realizarlo!**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Spoiler hasta el quinto libro, todos los personajes son propiedad de J.k. Rowling. Este fic es mi homenaje a Harry Potter y a las maravillosas horas de magia que viví leyendo sus aventuras.-**_

**AVISOS!**

**Esta historia es AU, relación Adulto-Menor, relación chico-chico…**

**Sin nada mas que decir, que disfruten de la historia!**

**¡NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR LA HISTORIA, PARA ASI SABER SI LES SIGUE GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA!**

**Capitulo 56**

Ron estaba desesperado, ya no sabía que más decirle a su hermana para que entrara en razón, a la chica no le importaba que su reputación estuviera por el suelo, seguía negándose a aceptar que estaba enferma.

-¿Ginny, no te das cuenta de que estas en boca de todo el colegio?- insistía Ron.

-¡No me importa!- gritó la chica- Por lo menos así, él sabrá que existo.

-Si te refieres a Harry- dijo Ron con fastidio-te comunico que él está preocupado por ti, desea que te cures, pero su interés es el de un amigo, a Harry no le gustan las mujeres.

-¡¿Me estás diciendo que Harry es gay?!- preguntó Ginny horrorizada.

-Por lo que pude oír, parece que sí- dijo Ron.

-Pero no estás seguro- dijo con insistencia la chica.

-Según oí, Harry estuvo involucrado con ese chico oriental que va a Slytherin con él – le informó su hermano – Pero eso no es lo importante Ginny, es tu vida de la que estamos hablando, tienes que pedirle ayuda a Ren o a Roberta para que te enseñen a meditar, tienes que saber el lugar a donde debes ir.

-Lo pensaré, Ron- dijo Ginny, para conformar a su hermano.

La verdad es que la menor de los Weasley estaba conteniendo las ganas de gritar, estaba furiosa, no se resignaba a la idea de que el chico al que había amado por tantos años fuera gay, ni siquiera recordaba que Harry; jamás había alentado sus sentimientos hacia él y siempre la había rechazado cuando se le insinuaba, en su trastornada cabeza ella había establecido un reclamo sobre el chico, era suyo porque era el mejor amigo de su hermano.

Una ira homicida la dominaba en ese momento, caminó por los pasillos de Hogwarts hasta encontrar con quien descargar ese sentimiento que la invadía, odiaba a los nuevos amigos de Harry, por su trato excesivamente afectuoso hacía lo que consideraba suyo. Varias veces intentó acercarse a Harry desde que volvió, pero sus amigos no se lo permitían, uno de los guardias de ese príncipe tan guapo incluso la miraba con repugnancia, y ahora se enteraba de que uno de esos malnacidos había seducido al amor de su vida, lo pagarían. Tuvo tanta mala suerte, que en su camino se topó justamente con el objetivo principal de su odio, Tae Woo. El chico salía del gran comedor, muy feliz porque acababa de tener un encuentro muy apasionado con su lobito, iba en busca de Harry, para proponerle una sesión de ensayo de la banda para el día de la fiesta que estaba organizando el Director. De repente, su don le avisó que un enemigo estaba cerca, justo a tiempo, porque Ginny perdió el control a verlo y decidió atacarlo.

-¡Crucio!- gritó la chica

Tae Woo, haciendo gala de su increíble agilidad felina, pudo evadir el rayo rojo que salió de la varita de la hermana de Ron, dio un feroz salto en el aire, en pocos segundos se hicieron presentes en su cuerpo las garras, los ojos y los dientes de su leopardo interior, sin completar su transformación para no revelar que era un animago.  
A una velocidad sorprendente, se arrojó sobre el cuerpo de Ginny, la desarmó arrojando la varita de esta con una de sus garras, con la otra sujetó el cuello del uniforme de la chica, acercando su rostro al suyo, para luego abrir la boca, enseñando sus afilados colmillos, mirándola con sus ojos de gato y gruñendo aterradoramente.

-Impresionante- dijo admirado Teodore Nott, que se encontraba observando la escena con sus amigos Slytering.

-Muy bien Tae Woo- dijo Pansy complacida- enséñale a no meterse con un Slytherin.

-Parece que la "Furcia de Hogwarts" por fin abandonará para siempre el colegio- dijo Dafne con desprecio- Después de esa imperdonable, será afortunada si se salva de Azkaban.

Ginny abrió los ojos horrorizada por lo que dijo Daphne, era cierto, lo mínimo que le esperaba era ser expulsada definitivamente de Hogwarts. Tae Woo soltó a Ginny al notar que ya no pensaba atacarlo, también percibió que esta se arrepintió enseguida de los que había hecho, por eso dijo lo siguiente:

-Ella está enferma como Draco- informó Tae Woo- No controla totalmente sus impulsos, deberían ser compasivos con ella y no condenarla, sin tener todas las respuestas.

Los chicos de Slytherin se quedaron en silencio pensando en las palabras de Tae Woo, mientras que Ginny se sintió furiosa porque ella entendía la compasión cómo sinónimo de lástima, no comprendía que la verdadera compasión radica en ponerse en el lugar de la otra persona para comprender sus motivaciones y sentimientos.

-Pero te atacó sin motivo, Tae Woo- intervino furioso Blaise – Tú eres más bueno que el pan, si intentó hacerte daño fue por envidia.

-¡Claro que tenía mis motivos!- saltó Ginny- Él convirtió a Harry en un degenerado.

-¿A qué te refieres, Weasley?, cuidadito con hablar mal de Harry sin motivo- saltó Dafne- No me querrás tener de enemiga.

-Yo jamás hablaría mal de Harry, él es una persona pura, pero este estúpido lo convirtió en un maricón- insistió Ginny, señalando a Tae Woo.

-Ah era eso- dijo Zabini- Pues sí, Harry tuvo su primera vez con Tae Woo.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Greg.

-Sí- respondió Teo- tu no fuiste a la piyamada que organizamos en su mini departamento, porque te quedaste con Draco, esa noche jugamos a la botella y le preguntamos a Harry con quien tuvo su primera vez.

-¡Entonces es cierto! – gritó Ginny- este asqueroso degeneró a mi Harry.

Todos los presentes, incluído Tae Woo quien intento evitarlo pero no pudo, estallaron en carcajadas al oír el vehemente reclamo de la menor de los Weasley.

-Oye Tae Woo- dijo coqueto Blaise- yo también quiero que me degeneres.

-Creo que tú, no necesitas degenerarte más Blaise- dijo una molesta Pansy.

-¿Por qué esa expresión de celos, querida?- preguntó Teo enarcando una ceja- ¿No se supone que tu novio soy yo?

-No son celos por Blaise- respondió Pansy- Tae Woo, Venzo Y Harry son nuestros amigos, no sería bueno que jugaran con sus sentimientos.

-Yo nunca jugaría con Tae Woo – dijo ofendido Zabini.

-Hazte de fama y échate a dormir –citó Daphne – fuimos testigos de cómo tratabas a tus amantes, Tae Woo se merece algo mejor.

Blaise, se quedó callado, avergonzado de escuchar sobre sus pasadas faltas, Tae Woo sintió pena por él y estaba conmovido por la actitud protectora de sus compañeras de Slytherin, pensó en decir algo, pero no hizo falta, apareció Venzo para salvar la situación.

-Bueno, todo mal, Zabini hay que cambiar esa reputación-dijo el mulato- pero aquí, el problema es con esta chica, los problemas de un Slytherin los resolvemos dentro de la casa Slytherin.

-¿Desde cuándo estás escuchando?- preguntó Teo.

-Estuve aquí todo el tiempo- respondió Venzo- sólo que no vi la necesidad de intervenir hasta ahora.

-Tú- dijo Ginny con desprecio- eres otro de los responsables de separar a Harry de todos nosotros.

-Sí- dijo con falso dramatismo Venzo- soy un leopardo, ahora Harry es nuestro. Pero él se cansó de ustedes antes de conocernos.

-Además Weasley- intervino Pansy- Todos sabemos que Harry nunca te hizo caso, incluso antes de irse te ignoraba o te rechazaba cuando te ponías pesada.

-Harry es mío- insistió la chica- es el mejor amigo de mi hermano y yo soñaba con el antes de conocerlo.

-Conclusión, estabas enamorada de la leyenda del niño-que-no-murió - interrumpió Venzo.

-En realidad se le conoce como el niño-que-vivió- dijo Teo conteniendo la risa.

-Cómo sea – continuó Venzo- la cosa es que esta chica está obsesionada con nuestro Harry, sólo porque un loco no pudo matarlo, porque es famoso y todas esas chorradas que dicen de él, no lo ama de verdad.

-Ni siquiera lo conoce- dijo Tae Woo- si lo hiciera sabría que la mira con absoluto desprecio, no hizo nada por ayudarla, sólo le ofreció apoyo moral a su hermano, pero se negó rotundamente a acercarse a ella, no se involucró como lo hizo con Draco, quien fue el primer chico del que Harry se enamoró.

-¡Eso es mentira! Harry odia a Draco Malfoy- saltó Ginny.

-No estés tan segura querida- dijo Pansy- Harry medita con nosotros dos horas cada día por la sanación de Draco.

-Se ve que no conoces a Harry- intervino Vincent para sorpresa de todos los presentes –él ni siquiera odia al Señor Oscuro, siente desprecio y rabia, pero no tiene ni una pizca de odio en su corazón.

-Tienes que olvidarte de él, Weasley- dijo Dafne con vehemencia- Debes pensar en ti misma, aun estas a tiempo de curarte, tienes una familia numerosa que te puede apoyar, estás destruyendo tu vida y la enfermedad que padeces, te puede conducir a la demencia.

-Los dementes son ustedes si creen que renunciaré a lo que me corresponde por derecho.

Todos los presentes que escucharon a Ginny, elevaron sus ojos en signo de exasperación, después de todo lo que habían dicho, la chica aún seguía obsesionada con Harry.

-De acuerdo- dijo Venzo- por esta vez no reportaremos el incidente con Dumbledore, sólo por consideración a tu hermano, pero si vuelves a atacar a cualquiera de los leopardos o las amapolas, no seremos tan indulgentes contigo.

Ginny se retiró a su enojada por todo lo que había oído,pero al llegar a su cuarto se le ocurrió una idea, tomó un pergamino y escribió a su madre.

-

A media mañana del día siguiente, Harry fue llamado al despacho del Director, todos sus amigos se pusieron en alerta, seguían sin confiar en Dumbledore, por eso el Príncipe insistió, hasta que lo consiguió, que Harry aceptara llevar a sus guardias con él.Cuando llegaron frente a la puerta de la oficina de Dumbledore, este salió a abrirle con un gesto de contrariedad en la mirada, pero al ver a los guardias un brillo de picardía apareció en sus ojos, se acercó a Harry y le habló despacio:

-Tienes mucha suerte de tener un hermano tan sobreprotector Harry, allí adentro está Molly Weasley y quiere hablar contigo sobre su hija, los dejaré solos para que puedan conversar con tranquilidad.

-¡Que!- susurró Harry moviendo los brazos desesperado- Usted me hizo un juramento inquebrantable, no me puede dejar a solas con ella.

-Yo nunca juré que no te dejaría a solas con esa buena señora, Harry- dijo Dumbledore iniciando su retirada.

-¡Viejo bastardo!- siseó Harry – Nunca puedo contar con él, cuando lo necesito.

Entró resignado seguido de los guardias, quienes estaban curiosos por ver a la persona que atemorizaba tanto a un mago tan poderoso como Harry.

-¡Harry! ¡Cielo!- dijo un voz chillona, entonces una bruja pelirroja y regordeta envolvió a Harry en un apretado abrazo.

-Buenos días señora Weasley- dijo Harry devolviendo el abrazo, a pesar de lo incomodo que se sentía.

-Estas muy guapo, cielo donde estuviste, estas muy delgado, pero ahora que ya serás parte de la familia, yo me encargaré de alimentarte para que subas unos kilos – dijo maternalmente la bruja.

-Señora Weasley, no sé de qué me está hablando- dijo Harry separándose de la mujer con aspereza.

-No te preocupes, Ginny me escribió anoche y me contó la noticia del bebé- contestó la señora- Me hubiera gustado que esperaran a estar casados pero no importa, a lo hecho pecho.

-Señora Weasley, yo ni siquiera he hablado con su hija desde que volví- dijo Harry furioso.

-¿No me digas que quieres negar tu responsabilidad?- saltó la bruja.

-Yo nunca he tenido relaciones con una mujer, menos con su hija, nunca me ha gustado y no voy a permitir que me obliguen a hacerme responsable de un hijo que no es mío- dijo Harry con desprecio.

-La ninfa no está preñada- intervino Kang Ho.

Harry no dudó ni un segundo de lo que el guardia le informó, esto era un plan desesperado de Ginny para envolverlo, le habían informado de lo que había ocurrido entre Ginny y Tae Woo, se había sentido asqueado al saber del amor obsesivo de esa chica. Necesitaba a sus amigos, pero ya.

-Kang Chi, ¿Podrías ir a buscar a Venzo y pedirle que vengan las personas que presenciaron lo que Ginny hizo el día anterior y después buscar a Ron para pedirle que venga también? – consultó Harry.

-Claro Harry- respondió el guardia.

-Harry- insistió la señora- sé que te abran dicho muchas cosas feas de Ginny, pero ella siempre te ha querido.

-El problema es que yo nunca sentí nada por ella, ni atracción, ni cariño, me resultaba un fastidio pero la soportaba por Ron- dijo Harry cortante.

-Harry, no seas tan cruel- insistió la señora- si ella dice que ese hijo es tuyo, tienes que creerle.

-¡No la quiero! ¡La desprecio! ¡No la tocaría ni con guantes! ¡Nunca la toqué!- perdió totalmente el control Harry.

-Después de todo lo que hicimos por ti- se largó a llorar la bruja- Nos traicionas de esta forma.

Harry dejó que la señora Weasley se desahogara, en ese momento Ginny con cara de triunfo entró al despacho del Director, no había escuchado lo que Harry dijo, pensó que ya estaba todo arreglado para que, por fin, tuviera para ella al chico-que-vivió Dumbledore la había enviado para que tuviera un careo con Harry enfrente de su madre, luego avisó a Severus de que Harry estaba en problemas, el Director sabía que esa niña estaba tratando de envolver al chico.

Harry miró con todo su desprecio a la hermana de su amigo, nunca la había soportado, era la babosa número uno de la lista de enamoradas del mito, de la celebridad y de su fama, ponía todo su empeño en ser compasivo con ella, pero hasta Draco tenía un ápice de autoestima.

-¿Qué es lo que crees que vas a conseguir con esto?- preguntó Harry

-Que cumplas con tu responsabilidad- dijo con firmeza Ginny.

-Muy bien – dijo Harry con sonrisa macabra- pero tú cumplirás con la tuya.

-Lo haré Harry- dijo esperanzada la chica.

En ese momento entraron al despacho, Tae Woo, Venzo, Dafne, Pansy, Blaise, Teo, Greg, Vincent, y Severus.

-¿Qué significa todo esto, Harry?- preguntó la señora Weasley.

-Mis compañeros aquí presentes – dijo Harry- vienen a contarle como su hija atacó con una maldición imperdonable, a uno de mis amigos, el día de ayer, frente a las puertas del gran comedor de Hogwarts.

-¿A qué viene eso ahora?- intervino Ginny- eso no cambia el hecho de que estoy esperando un hijo tuyo.

Las carcajadas de todos los presentes con excepción de la señora Weasley y Ginny, se desataron y duraron bastante, hasta que finalmente la calma llenó es despacho. En ese momento, entraron a la habitación Kang Chi y Ron, este último se quedó perplejo al ver a su madre entre tantos Slytherin.

-¡Mamá! ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- pregunto Ron.

-Que a tu hermanita se le ocurrió envolver a Harry con el viejo método de hijo en camino- explicó Pansy- que poco original, no se de quien sea el niño, pero de Harry no es.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- saltó Ginny.

-Porque todos en el colegio sabemos que Harry te desprecia, eras tan obvia tratando de llamar su atención, no sé donde está tu autoestima- dijo Daphne desdeñosa.

-Está enferma- les recordó Kang Ho- no sean tan crueles.

-No es sólo eso, Ginny siempre ha estado obsesionada con Harry y mi madre la alienta- dijo apenado Ron.

-¡Ronald! No te permito que hables así de nosotras- saltó la señora Weasley.

-Creo que podemos solucionar todo con un hechizo de paternidad- propuso Severus.

-¿Está dudando de mi Profesor Snape?- saltó ofendido Harry.

-Por supuesto que no, Señor Potter- dijo con firmeza Severus- todo el cuerpo docente sabe del comportamiento impropio de la señorita Weasley, pero debemos convencer a su madre de su inocencia, para que lo dejen en paz.

-Me parece bien – dijo Pansy – podríamos llamar a Madame Pomfrey, si no confían en el profesor Snape, para hacer la prueba.

-¡No!- gritó Ginny- no me haré ninguna prueba.

-¿Por qué no cariño?- preguntó la madre de la chica- Si lo que dices es cierto, no tienes nada que temer.

Ginny se quedó callada, con una pose obstinada, no podía permitir que le hicieran la prueba, ni siquiera estaba embarazada. El mal de la Ninfa había avanzado mucho en la chica, por eso ideo un plan tan absurdo, que hacía aguas por todos lados. Kang Ho sintió compasión por ella, estaba entrando en la etapa sin retorno de la enfermedad.

-Iré a buscar a Madame Pomfrey- anunció Daphne.

-¡No!- grito Ginny aterrorizada- no puedes ir, no me haré ninguna prueba, no estoy embarazada.

-¡Ginny!- saltó su madre- ¿Porque me dijiste esa mentira?

-Yo solo quería estar con Harry- estalló en sollozos la chica.

-Harry, cielo- dijo la señora Weasley- dale una oportunidad a mi hija.

-¡Ya basta mamá! Deja de alentar obsesión de tu hija, Harry no la quiere-saltó.

-Señora Weasley – intervino Harry- le agradezco todo lo hizo por mí, por recibirme cada verano en su casa, pero si esperaba que fuera el novio de su hija, a cambio de esas atenciones, lamento decepcionarla, pero no estoy interesado en Ginny.

La señora Weasley se sintió avergonzada por el último comentario de Harry, el muchacho tenía razón, en el corazón no se manda y a pesar de que había tenido muchas ilusiones de que esa relación se concretara, tenía que resignarse, había herido a ese chico huérfano con su obstinación.

-Lo siento Harry- dijo la señora Weasley – no te voy a negar de que me hubiera gustado que tú y mi hija estuvieran juntos, pero si fui amable contigo es porque de veras te quiero, no porque espere nada de ti a cambio.

-Tú no puedes darme la espalda, mamá- saltó Ginny.

-Yo no te estoy dando la espalda, cielo- dijo la bruja- pero tienes que resignarte, tus sentimientos por Harry no son correspondidos.

-Y tienes que curarte de tu mal- dijo Kang Ho.

-¿De que mal habla este hombre?- pregunto la señora Weasley.

-Su hija padece el mal de la Ninfa- informó el guardia- Debe tratar de purificarse o podría enloquecer, por eso se ha comportado en forma tan descontrolada, está entrando en la última etapa del mal.

La señora Weasley abrió los ojos con alarma, estaba recordando todo lo que habían sufrido a raíz del comportamiento inmoral de su hija, ahora se enteraba que se podía deber a una enfermedad.

-Dígame que podemos hacer para curarla- suplicó la buena señora al guardia guapo.

-Perdón- interrumpió Harry- me parece que en esta parte de la conversación, sólo deberían estar presentes los familiares de la afectada y nuestro buen Kang Ho, para que les explique cómo son las cosas.

Todos asintieron en aprobación a Harry y lentamente fueron abandonando el despacho. Pero el chico-que-vivió se quedó para decir sus últimas palabras sobre el tema.

-Señora Weasley fue un placer verla de nuevo – dijo Harry y luego se volteó a mirar a Ginny para decirle – Te lo diré por última vez, para que no sigas construyendo castillos en el aire sobre el tema, no me gustas, no te quiero y no siento deseo por ti, búscate una vida, por favor.

Severus se había quedado esperando a Harry con la puerta abierta, por lo que pudo oír perfectamente sus últimas palabras a la chica Weasley, no puso evitar sonreír con malicia y cuando Harry salió del despacho, cerró la puerta rápido para que nadie viera como le robaba un beso a su prometido.

**MUCHAS GRCIAS POR LOS MARAVILLOS COMENTARIOS QUE RECIBO EN CADA CAPITULO, CUANDO TENGA UN POCO MAS DE TIEMPO LO CONTESTARE CADA UNO Y LES MANDARE UN PEDACITO DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO**

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Christine C. **


	57. una dolorosa traicion

**La autora de la historia es ****Hikarijoon, yo solo publico la historia aquí en Fanfiction para que la conozcan. Tengo permiso de la autora para realizarlo!**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Spoiler hasta el quinto libro, todos los personajes son propiedad de J.k. Rowling. Este fic es mi homenaje a Harry Potter y a las maravillosas horas de magia que viví leyendo sus aventuras.-**_

**AVISOS!**

**Esta historia es AU, relación Adulto-Menor, relación chico-chico…**

**Sin nada mas que decir, que disfruten de la historia!**

**¡NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR LA HISTORIA, PARA ASI SABER SI LES SIGUE GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA!**

**Capitulo 57**

Draco estaba nervioso, había tomado la decisión de cumplir con la encomendado por el Señor Oscuro, lo había pensado detenidamente, necesitaba tener a Potter entre sus brazos y si lo secuestraba, podría tomar su cuerpo hasta cansarse y después entregárselo a Lord. Esa era la condición que había puesto el rubio y el Señor Oscuro había aceptado, para luego entregarle un traslador que debía ser activado fuera de los terrenos de Hogwarts, para evitar que lo detectaran las protecciones del castillo.

Un fin de semana antes de la tan esperada fiesta que estaba organizando el Director, el chico rubio se decidió a ejecutar su plan, al ver como Potter salía del castillo con sus nuevos amigos para ir a Hogsmeade. Los siguió de lejos y cuando vio que ingresaban a las Tres Escobas, entró al local procurando que no lo descubrieran y se escondió cerca del baño de hombres. No tenía idea de que Harry y todo su grupo, estaban al tanto de que los seguía, con malas intenciones, debido al particular don de Tae Woo.

-Está en el borde- dijo Kang Ho- está dispuesto a todo para tenerte, el sátiro en él esta descontrolado.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por él?- dijo Harry.

-Tiene que tocar fondo- explicó el guardia- como Ginny, ella ahora está meditando varias horas al día, está controlando a la ninfa por primera vez y lleva así una semana.

-Ella pronto encontrará su camino- dijo sonriente Luna- Lloró mucho en estos días, sintió mucha vergüenza, pero ahora está alcanzando el equilibrio, sabrá que rumbo tomar muy pronto.

-Ojalá yo pudiera decir lo mismo de Draco- dijo Harry con un suspiro.

-Para sanar el dolor hay que enfrentar en temor- citó Venzo- Ve al baño, seguro que te encara cuando te vea sólo.

-¡No! -chilló el Príncipe- podría ser peligroso, que Kang Ho y Kang Chi vayan con él.

-¿Al baño, mi Príncipe?- preguntó Harry enarcando una ceja, mientras todos los demás contenían sus risas por la actitud sobre protectora de Ji Hoo.

-¿Qué pasa si intenta propasarse?- insistió el Príncipe.

-Creo que sabré manejarlo- dijo Harry decidido- si no vuelvo en 10 minutos, vayan a buscarme.

-¡Diez minutos!- chilló el Príncipe- Tres son más que suficientes.

-Está bien, dame sólo 5 minutos y después pueden ir a buscarme- dijo resignado Harry.

Fue al baño, esperó durante 30 segundo y Draco lo siguió, Harry fingió que no lo vio para saber que se proponía, cando el chico rubio se arrojó encima de él y juntos, desaparicionaron hasta una mazmorra desconocida. Harry se soltó aturdido, recorrió con la vista el lugar donde estaba y luego se volteó para encarar a Draco, sin ningún temor, pues tenía su propio traslador de emergencia en el aro que llevaba en la oreja derecha.

-¿Qué es lo que te propones, Malfoy?- preguntó Harry.

-Fácil, Potter- dijo Draco con una sonrisa maliciosa – No quisiste entregarte a mí por las buenas, entonces no me quedó otra que aceptar la propuesta del Señor Oscuro de entregarte con la condición de que me deje poseerte antes que te mate.

-¿De veras tienes la intención de traicionarme?- preguntó Harry con profundo dolor en la mirada

-Yo no quería hacerlo, Potter- dijo Draco con desgana- pero tú, no me déjate otra alternativa.

-Yo pensé que me amabas- dijo apenado Harry.

-Yo jamás podría amar a un mestizo como tú Potter- dijo son saña Draco.

-Aun así - dijo Harry resignado - esta vez te salvaré, si te comprometiste a entregarme, él te matará si no lo haces. Por eso no escaparé, ¿cuándo tiene que venir Voldemort, por mí?

-No puedes escapar Potter- dijo Malfoy triunfante, sacando la varita de Harry- te desarmé mientras te traía acá.

-Ah…eso, cual varita?- dijo Harry levitando su varita con un movimiento de la mano y tomándola con la otra- Esta?

-Saber hacer magia sin varita – dijo asombrado Draco.

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí Draco- dijo Harry con rabia.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió dejado ver a dos personas, Bellatrix Lestrange y Lucius Malfoy, quienes miraron a Harry con maldad y este les correspondió con una mirada brillante de diversión, Roberta se va a querer morir por no poder estar acá conmigo, pensó Harry.

_Que puedo hacer, desarmarlos con magia, no, demasiado fácil, además quiero ver a viejo Voldemort, será divertido darle una tunda a algún mortífago por ahí, que tal si me encuentro con la rata y la convierto en comida para Layla. Además, debo aprovechar para matar a la serpiente, ¡Sí!, por suerte, desde que Dumbledore me hablo de los Horrocruxes, siempre cargo con la daga impregnada con veneno de basilisco en el cinturón de armas, pero a esta bruja se la tengo jurada, un poco de diversión y un buen encantamiento de olvido después, no le va a hacer mal a nadie, no debo pensar así, no es ético usar con fines de venganza esos hechizos de memoria._

-Pero miren nada más – dijo con ironía la bruja en cuestión- El pequeño Hawui, cayó en las trampas de amor.

-¡Bella! Que gusto verte- dijo sonriendo Harry – creo que tú y yo tenemos un asuntillo pendiente.

-Veo que sigue tan arrogante como siempre señor Potter- dijo Malfoy con desprecio.

-¿Y porque no puedo serlo?- dijo Harry mirando con inocencia al aristócrata y luego utilizando sus dedos para contar dijo- soy apuesto, soy rico, soy listo, soy poderoso y soy sexy, tengo mucho potencial para justificar mi arrogancia.

Draco lo miraba alucinado y terriblemente excitado, parece tan maduro y seguro de sí mismo ahora, pensaba el rubio, cuándo hace solo unos minutos estaba a punto de llorar por mi traición.

-Me parece que hay que bajarle los humos a este niño antes de enviarlo con el Señor Oscuro- dijo Bella con veneno en la voz, molesta por la falta de temor en la expresión de Harry.

_No_, pensó Harry, _si me ataca con un crucio toda la diversión se termina, perderá su magia y revelaré mi inmunidad antes de tiempo, es mejor desarmarla ya._ Harry sólo tuvo que pensar en un accio y en poco segundos las varitas de Lucius y Bella, estuvieron en las manos de Harry, quien quemó las dos varitas con un simple movimiento se su mano, ante los ojos atónitos de los dos mortífagos.

Despues lanzó a la bruja un hechizo de compulsión de efecto retardado, la muy perra se entregaría a los aurores antes de que ese día terminara.

-Creo que tengo suficiente por hoy – dijo Harry- me encantaría quedarme a charlar con el viejo Voldemort, díganle que nos veremos muy pronto, que no me extrañe, pero ahora debo volver al colegio porque mis amigos seguro que que están inquietos por mi ausencia y no es conveniente que se enfaden, son bastante peligrosos cuando eso ocurre  
Mi hermano debe querer matarme, bueno, uno más que quiere matarme, díganle a su señor que Draco cumplió en entregarme, sólo que no consideró que soy mago muy poderoso y lleno de recursos.

Luego Harry desapareció, dejando estupefactos a los Malfoy y a Bellatrix, quienes estuvieron un largo rato en silencio, pensando en lo que le iban a decir al señor Tenebroso, sabían que recibirían una larga sesión de cruciatus por haber dejado escapar al chico, pero lo que de verdad los aterraba era darse cuenta del poder del enemigo de su amo.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer Bella?- dijo Malfoy.

-Tenemos que decirle al Señor Oscuro que Potter puede hacer magia sin varita- dijo Bella decidida.

Lucius Malfoy asintió en silencio, pero a partir de ese momento se replanteó seriamente cambiar de bando en esa guerra. Mientras Draco empezaba a tomar conciencia de que había traicionado y herido a la persona que le gustaba, todo para nada, ahora él ya no volvería a decirle que lo amaba, ya no se preocuparía por él. Sus compañeros de Slytherin le habían hablado sobre las sesiones de meditación por él, de lo mucho que a Harry le interesaba su bienestar, ahora ni siquiera podría volver a Hogwarts, seguro que Potter informaría a las autoridades del colegio que él lo había secuestrado para entregarlo.

-Draco, vuelve al colegio- ordenó su padre.

-¡¿Qué?!- saltó Draco- no puedo volver, me mandaran a Azkaban por lo que hice.

-Por favor – dijo Bella- ese niñato está loquito por ti Draco, si hasta nos pidió que le digamos al Señor Oscuro que tu hiciste lo que te ordenó, para que no te mate.

-Tiene razón tu tía, Draco- dijo Lucius- Potter no te delatará, no es su estilo.

Draco puso una expresión arrogante cuando escuchó las palabras de su tía, era cierto, Potter estaba muerto de amor por él, todavía podía tenerlo entre sus brazos. Activó el traslador de vuelta y apareció en el baño de las Tres Escobas, para encontrarse con un furioso Ji Hoo, quien le aplicó la tunda de su vida, sin que sus guardias, ni Harry, quienes también estaban presentes, hicieran nada por evitarlo.

-Es suficiente, mi Príncipe- dijo Harry deteniendo a su hermano - La idea era mandarlo a la enfermería, no matarlo, te prometí que te dejaría descargar tu ira con él, por lo que me hizo, pero ya es suficiente. Recuerda que está enfermo, no piensa bien las cosas antes de hacerlas, porque crees que se apareció aquí sin calcular que lo podríamos estar esperando.

Draco estaba tirado en el piso, con un labio roto y varias costillas lastimadas, jamás pensó que ese pequeño Príncipe supiera pelear tan bien, ni siquiera uso magia para dejarlo en ese estado lamentable.

-Escúchame bien, niño bonito – dijo el Príncipe mirando la figura maltrecha de Draco - No te vuelvas a acercar a Harry, heriste sus sentimientos al traicionarlo, no te vamos a delatar esta vez, por consideración a nuestros amigos de Slytherin, que tanto se preocupan por ti, pero si vuelves a intentar atacar a alguno de los nuestros, date por muerto.  
El Príncipe salió del baño acompañado de sus guardias, pero esperaron en la puerta a que Harry se uniera a ellos, este miró a la cara ensangrentada de Draco, quien se estaba incorporando con dificultad.

-Hoy estoy más agradecido que nunca por haber huido el año pasado, Draco- empezó Harry- Porque si hubiera decidido quedarme a luchar por ti, probablemente ahora estaría muerto.

-Yo nunca te hubiera entregado, si tú hubieras aceptado que eres mío- respondió Draco con rabia.

-¡Mentira!- gritó Harry con lágrimas en los ojos- si hubiera aceptado pasar por tu cama, tú me hubieras usado hasta cansarte de mí y luego,igualmente, me entregarías a Voldemort. Nunca te perdonaré esta traición, a partir de hoy estás muerto para mí. Me heriste como nadie lo hizo nunca, me dijiste que no me amabas, estabas dispuesto a tomarme por la fuerza y después entregarme para que el monstruo que me dejó huérfano, me mate.

-Lo hice porque tú no me dejabas estar contigo – insistió Malfoy.

-No te das cuenta de lo enfermo que estás Draco, que tu lógica no tiene sentido, pero me quedó claro una cosa, tú me deseas porque soy popular, soy la figurita difícil en tu colección de ranas de chocolate, quieres tener el poder de presumir que te acostaste conmigo y luego me desechaste como basura.

Y lo más patético, es que yo hubiera dado todo por tener dos vidas, para poder vivir una de ellas a tu lado, pero se acabó, el destino es sabio y me otorgó por pareja a un hombre maravilloso, ya no voy a preocuparme por ti- dijo Harry secándose las lágrimas- Ya no voy a dedicarte mis pensamientos y mis plegarias, por que amarte Draco, es demasiado doloroso y no sirve de nada.

Harry salió del baño y se refugió en los brazos del Príncipe, sus otros amigos los estaban esperando afuera de las Tres Escobas, furiosos por haberse perdido la diversión, pero de camino al castillo, no dijeron nada en consideración al brillo de tristeza en los ojos de Harry.

Severus, llenó de rabia contra Draco por lo que había hecho con Harry, permitió que su pareja se quedara esa noche a su lado para consolarlo por el dolor que la traición de Draco le provocó.

Lo peor de todo es que no puedo decirle nada a ese niño creído, si lo hago descubrirá mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia Harry. Pero se acabó, si el no quiere recapacitar lo único que nos queda es esperar que no termine tan mal como todos tememos.

**MUCHAS GRCIAS POR LOS MARAVILLOS COMENTARIOS QUE RECIBO EN CADA CAPITULO, CUANDO TENGA UN POCO MAS DE TIEMPO LO CONTESTARE CADA UNO Y LES MANDARE UN PEDACITO DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO**

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Christine C. **


	58. las consecuencias de los errores

**La autora de la historia es ****Hikarijoon, yo solo publico la historia aquí en Fanfiction para que la conozcan. Tengo permiso de la autora para realizarlo!**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Spoiler hasta el quinto libro, todos los personajes son propiedad de J.k. Rowling. Este fic es mi homenaje a Harry Potter y a las maravillosas horas de magia que viví leyendo sus aventuras.-**_

**AVISOS!**

**Esta historia es AU, relación Adulto-Menor, relación chico-chico…**

**Sin nada mas que decir, que disfruten de la historia!**

**¡NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR LA HISTORIA, PARA ASI SABER SI LES SIGUE GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA!**

**Capitulo 58**

Los antiguos amigos de Draco estaban muy molestos con éste, se habían enterado por boca de Venzo, de que el rubio intentó entregar a Harry al Señor Oscuro, pero decidieron no abandonar a Malfoy, por pedido expreso del principal afectado. No volvieron a mencionar al chico-que-vivió frente a Draco, siguieron meditando todos juntos, pero Harry dejó claro que sólo lo hacía porque meditar era parte de su rutina diaria, también les aclaró que el rubio estaba muerto para él, que no perdonaría su traición y su falta de consideración hacia los sentimientos de los demás. Daphne apoyó totalmente la decisión de Harry sobre el tema, Pansy y Teo aceptaron la situación con resignación, Blaise estaba muy triste al conocer las consecuencias de la mala acción de su amigo, Vincent estaba furioso con Draco por lo que hizo, mientras que Greg suplicó a Harry que perdonara al rubio, pero el chico de ojos verdes solo le sonrió y negó con la cabeza diciendo:

-Amar a Draco es muy doloroso, no se trata sólo de su enfermedad, él no tiene una gota de compasión en su conciencia e incluso disfruta con el sufrimiento ajeno- explicó Harry y luego mirando al otro chico dijo- Mírate a ti mismo Greg, siempre lo has amado y protegido, pero él no valora tus sentimientos.

-Es que Draco no me ama- dijo apenado Greg – pero él no tiene la culpa de no corresponder a mis sentimientos.

-Pero bien que se aprovecha de ellos cuando te necesita – dijo Harry, frunciendo el ceño.

-Por favor Harry- rogó Greg- dale una oportunidad más.

-No puedo - dijo Harry rotundo – Si vuelvo a tratar de ayudarlo, sería todo más confuso para ambos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Gregory Goyle.

-No quiero alentar sentimientos que no tengo el derecho de corresponder- explicó Harry.

-Eso es lo que no comprendo, si tú lo amas, deberías estar con él- insistió Greg.

-Punto uno- empezó Harry- ya no amo a Draco, después de su traición, ese sentimiento se esfumó, me da lástima ver su degradación, pero ya no me quita horas de sueño como antes. Punto dos: Él no pone de su parte y como dijo un cantante muggle de origen hispánico: "No hay ser humano que le eche una mano, a aquél que no se quiere dejar ayudar". Y punto tres: Aunque lo siguiera amando, eso no cambia es hecho de que no estoy en libertad de corresponderle.

-Porque tienes una pareja destinada, ¿verdad?- preguntó con suspicacia Greg- No me mires así, me doy perfectamente cuenta de que eres muy poderoso, soy un sangre pura después de todo. Y sé, que ese tipo de magos, por lo general tienen bien marcado su destino.

-A veces creo que todos te subestimamos Greg- dijo Harry con afecto – a ti y a Vincent.

-No importa Harry- respondió el chico, quitándole importancia al hecho de que todos pensaran que Crabbe y Goyle eran unos idiotas.

-

Draco notaba las miradas de reproche en los ojos de sus amigos, a pesar de que estos no le dijeron nada sobre lo había sucedido, eso fue lo que más molestó al rubio, prefería un ataque directo a ese silencio incómodo entre ellos.

-¿Qué les pasa a todos ustedes?- dijo Draco cuando ya no soportó la tensión a su alrededor – Se supone que apoyamos la causa del señor Oscuro, porque se enojan cuando sólo cumplí con una de sus órdenes.

-Es bueno saber de qué lado vas a estar en esta guerra – comentó Teo – así ya no tengo que preocuparme tanto por ti.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Draco.

-Que el Lord va a perder – dijo con seguridad Nott.

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro?- insistió el rubio.

-Tú, no tienes idea de lo poderosos que son los nuevos chicos, verdad Draco? – preguntó Daphne con malicia.

El rubio se quedó helado, claro que sabía lo poderoso que era Harry, lo había visto en acción cuando lo secuestró. Pero no sabía nada de los poderes que tenían sus amigos, si eso era cierto había cometido un terrible error al subestimarlos.

-¿Qué es lo que pueden hacer esos chicos?- preguntó Draco con vehemencia.

-¿Creées que te lo diremos? – preguntó con furia Vincent – acabas de proclamar tu lealtad a Voldivar.

-Voldivar?- preguntó Teo conteniendo la risa.

-Así lo llama Venzo- explicó Crabbe contagiándose la risa de Nott – él me preguntó, si yo me convertiría en un Mortimalo de Voldivar.

Todos, incluido Draco, estallaron en carcajadas por lo que había dicho Vincent, a partir de ese momento ellos también adoptaron esos términos, tenían miedo de pronunciar el nombre del Señor Oscuro, pero no tenían ningún problema de llamarlo Voldivar.

-Lo que Vincent quiere decir- intervino Pansy, cuando pudo parar de reírse – es que nosotros escogimos apoyar a Harry, por eso no podemos revelarte información sobre él y sus amigos.

-Eso no quiere decir que dejemos de ser tus amigos – aclaró Greg – sólo que ya no vamos a volver a hablarte de Harry, por pedido expreso de este.

-¿Potter les pidió que ya no me hablaran de él?- preguntó atónito Draco.

-También nos pidió que no volviéramos a mencionarte en su presencia – dijo Daphne con malicia y agregó – dijo que a partir de ahora, ya no se va preocupar por ti, porque estás muerto para él.

-El cararrajada está loco por mí- dijo el rubio con petulancia – apenas vea que me es indiferente su desprecio, caerá rendido a mis pies.

-Yo que tú, esperaría sentado Draco – le sugirió Zabini.

-

Durante los días previos a la traición de Draco, este era objeto de inocentes muestras de afecto por parte de Harry, quien le dedicaba gestos tales como: sonrisas cuando lo veía sólo o miradas de tristeza cuando lo veía a lado de alguno de sus amantes ocasionales, el rubio disfrutaba de esos signos de preocupación y cariño, pero no supo valorarlos hasta que se vio privado de ellos. Los días posteriores al secuestro del chico-que-vivió, Malfoy fue objeto de un trato totalmente distinto por parte de Harry, quien ignoraba abiertamente al rubio y sus amigos colaboraban escudándolo de cualquier intento de Draco de acercarse a él. Draco estaba furioso, había exhibido sus conquistas delante de Potter al más puro estilo de Ginny Weasley, pero el chico ni siquiera lo miraba, tampoco parecía estar sufriendo por él como antes, incluso se veía feliz al lado de sus amigos, quienes respondían a sus gestos de afecto con demasiada confianza, según el rubio.

Una tarde estaba sentado en su sillón favorito de la sala común de Slytherin, escuchando la cháchara insustancial de Astoria Greengrass y sus amigas. Cuando vio entrar a Harry acompañado de Tae Woo, enseguida acercó a la hermana de Dafne a su cuerpo, con el objetivo de despertar los celos del primero, pero este ni lo miró, sólo de acostó en un sillón apartado de Draco y compañía, apoyó su cabeza en el regazo de Tae Woo y abrió un libro que llevaba con él.

Esta era una costumbre que ellos tenían desde su viaje a Nepal, a Harry le gustaba que Tae Woo acariciara su cabello mientras él leía en voz alta alguna novela que eligieran juntos, solían hacer eso en su cuarto, pero en ese momento Venzo estaba usando el mini departamento para realizar un experimento de sonido envolvente, para no tener que usar amplificadores muggles, el día de la Fiesta de Regreso a Clases.

El chico rubio se puso rojo de coraje al ver como ese oriental tocaba lo que era suyo, no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo y, sin pensar en lo que hacía, fue directo a encararlos:

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo Tae Woo, cuando tuvo a Draco casi encima de él, mientras que Harry, ni siquiera lo miró.

-Deja de acariciarlo enfrente de todos- dijo el rubio con ira – Están dando un espectáculo lamentable

Tae Woo lo miró con indiferencia y siguió pasando sus dedos entre los sedosos cabellos negros de su amigo.

-Tú no eres el más indicado para hablar del tema- dijo el chico coreano sin inmutarse – Siempre estás manoseando a tus conquistas en público y el que yo sea afectuoso con Harry no es de tu incumbencia.

-Te equivocas, esto es la sala de Slytherin- dijo Draco – si quieren hacer cochinadas vayan a su cuarto.

Tae Woo miró a Harry y este sólo le hizo un gesto de indiferencia, se sonrieron mutuamente, luego se levantaron del sillón y tomados de la mano abandonaron la sala común de Slytherin. Draco se quedó estupefacto, Potter ni siquiera le miró con rabia cuando injustamente cuestionó su sentido de la moralidad, no hizo ningún comentario para replicar sus palabras hirientes y tampoco permitió que su amigo cayera en su juego.

Los días siguientes, el rubio fue testigo de cómo el chico que le gustaba era cálido con todos sus amigos, como estos respondían a su afecto con lealtad y cariño. El pequeño Príncipe era particularmente posesivo con Harry, marcando hasta donde correspondía ser afectuosos con él. La chica nueva de Griffindor también era muy protectora con Potter y hasta sus amigos de Slytherin parecían más felices cuando estaban en presencia del chico-que-vivió.

Una tarde, mientras Draco salía de su cuarto de la mano de Astoria, escuchó una melodía y se acercó a la sala común de Slytherin donde estaban casi todos los alumnos de esa casa, reunidos alrededor de Potter, quien por fin se dejó convencer de cantar para ellos. El rubio, se quedó parado en silencio, sorprendido al escuchar lo bien que ejecutaba el instrumento el chico-que-vivió, de repente Harry empezó a cantar, y el mundo alrededor de Draco desapareció para él.

Harry eligió interpretarles una canción de origen coreano que Tae Woo le había ayudado a traducir al inglés, perteneciente una cantante coreo-americana de nombre Juniel, le recordaba a Draco, y no sabía porque, pero sintió el impulso de cantarla en ese momento. La letra del tema decía así:  
(N/A esta es la canción, por favor escúchenla si pueden watch?v=0AOIhilGNVA) 

_Cuando el viento cálido y perfumado pasa por mis mejillas_  
_Pienso en el rostro que yo amaba_  
_Oh, cuando veo las flores silvestres, que florecen en medio de las calles_  
_Pienso en ti, a quien oculto en mis recuerdos_

_Mi bebé, illa illa illa, illa illa illa bebé, bebé illa illa illa_  
_Nunca olvides, amor_

_Porque el primer amor es hermoso, un primer amor como una flor_  
_Que en la primavera muestra su esplendor - brillante como una flor_  
_Al igual que un niño pequeño, un primer amor no tiene experiencia_  
_Porque no se sabe, si al dar amor, también lo recibirás._

_illa illa illa, illa illa illa, illa illa illa, Mi amor, adiós_

_Cuando veo salir las estrellas en este oscuro cielo_  
_Los recuerdos vienen a mí_  
_Y saco mi viejo diario que habla de ti_

_Mi bebé, illa illa illa, illa illa illa bebé, bebé illa illa illa_  
_Nunca te olvido, amor_

_Porque el primer amor es hermoso, un primer amor es una flor_  
_Floreciendo ampliamente cuando llega la primavera - brillante como una flor_  
_Al igual que un niño pequeño, un primer amor no tiene experiencia_  
_Porque no se sabe, si al dar amor, también lo recibirás._

_Yo era joven en ese entonces, yo no sabía lo que hacía_  
_Ahora creo saber lo que sentí_  
_Te llamo en mis pensamientos_  
_illa illa illa illa, illa illa illa Illa illa illa illa,_  
_nunca olvides el amor_

_Porque el primer amor es doloroso, un primer amor es como una fiebre_  
_Después de enfermar sin razón, te conviertes en un adulto_  
_Porque un primer amor no se puede dar, Porque un primer amor es eterno_  
_Pues a pesar de amar tanto, no lo puedes alcanzar_

_Illa illa illa illa illa illa illa illa illa, mi amor, adiós_  
_Illa illa illa illa illa illa illa illa illa, mi amor, adiós_

Severus, quien había ingresado a la sala común de Slytherin en mitad de la canción, se quedó embelesado escuchando a su novio, Harry tenía una voz tan dulce y sensual, una vez más se sintió el hombre más afortunado del mundo, por ser la pareja destinada de ese maravilloso mago. Los aplausos y chillidos de los alumnos se desataron, cuando el chico terminó de cantar, Severus desvió la vista para que nadie percibiera sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia el intérprete de la música, entonces descubrió la presencia de Draco en la habitación, este no estaba aplaudiendo, pero miraba a Harry con un deseo descarnado y doloroso.

El profesor de pociones se asustó de la mirada tan intensa de Draco, pues se dio cuenta de que el chico estaba al borde de la etapa sin retorno del mal que padecía, Severus no sintió celos de los evidentes sentimientos que su pareja inspiraba en ese muchacho, estaba seguro que Draco se había enamorado de Harry, mucho antes que él. No era tan generoso, ni tan estúpido, para renunciar a su prometido en favor de Draco, pero quería ayudarlo porque siempre lo había apreciado y protegido, por eso decidió tomar el toro por las astas y hablar con el chico, no le diría que él era la pareja destinada de la persona que este amaba, pero le daría suficiente información para que aceptara que tenía que olvidar sus sentimientos por Harry.

Silenciosamente se acercó a Malfoy y le pidió que lo siguiera a su despacho, el rubio obedeció automáticamente al jefe de su casa, tenía que salir de allí, estaba demasiado aturdido por la canción de Potter, durante toda la interpretación sintió que este sólo estaba cantando para él, por eso se quedó helado sin saber qué hacer, hasta que su profesor la sacó del apuro. Llegaron al despacho de Severus, quien indicó a Draco que tomara asiento, luego cerró la puerta y aplicó un hechizo de privacidad, emitió un profundo suspiro y empezó:

-Tienes que olvidarte de Potter, Draco. Ese muchacho nunca te corresponderá.

-Él está enamorado de mí- dijo seguro Draco- es sólo cuestión de tiempo, pero será mío.

-Es posible que te haya amado, alguna vez- dijo apenado Severus- pero nunca será tuyo.

-¿Por qué lo dice?- dijo Draco furioso – si se refiere al intento de secuestro, estoy seguro que me perdonará, porque él me ama.

-Lo que hiciste sólo sirvió para que el perdiera su confianza en ti- dijo el profesor- pero, de todas maneras nunca te hubiera aceptado como pareja.

-¿Por qué todos me dicen eso?- dijo deseperado Draco- ¿Por qué siempre me rechaza aunque diga que me quiere? No lo comprendo.

-Él es un mago poderoso, sabes lo eso significa?- preguntó Severus

Draco se quedó helado, nunca se le ocurrió esa posibilidad, eso explicaría muchas cosas.

-¿Tiene un pareja destinada?- preguntó asustado Draco.

-Así es, recibió su legado mágico el año pasado y conoció a su compañero de vida pocos meses después – informó Severus.

-¡¿Quién es?!- dijo Draco.

-Eso, no lo sé – mintió Severus- es el secreto mejor guardado de Potter. Pero lo que aquí importa, es que debes hacer a un lado los sentimientos que te inspira ese chico. Porque, te lo vuelvo a repetir, nunca podrá corresponderte.

-¡No me importa! – exclamó Draco – si tengo que matar al bastardo que me lo robó, lo haré.

Severus lo miraba con profunda compasión, no podía evitar ponerse en el lugar de ese chico enfermo y desesperado.

-No creo que Potter te perdone, si intentas hacerle daño a su pareja- dijo el profesor de pociones – eso sólo despertará su odio y créeme, por tu bien, no busques que él quiera vengarse de ti.

_Es cierto_, pensaba Draco, _si Potter es tan protector con sus amigos, no quiero imaginar cómo sería con su pareja, y ahora qué? No puedo luchar contra eso, pero tampoco puedo resignarme a perderlo, tengo que conocer a ese mago y pedirle que lo comparta, era mío antes de ser de él, me amaba a mí, yo fui su elección, mientras que el otro hombre fue la elección del destino._

-¿Qué puedo hacer?- dijo Draco en voz baja.

-Debes sanar Draco, no me gustaría verte perder tus facultades mentales, sufriría mucho si tuvieras que ingresar a San Mungo por no poder controlar tus impulsos- dijo Severus en tono de ruego.

El profesor tenía razón, si era cierto que estaba enfermo el otro hombre nunca aceptaría compartir a Harry con él, debía demostrarles a ambos que había cambiado, que ya no sé acostaría con media escuela.

El pobre Draco, necesitaba aferrarse a cualquier tipo de esperanza para no perder la cordura, ni siquiera se daba cuenta de lo desesperadamente enamorado que estaba de Harry, conscientemente aun procuraba verlo como un trofeo que tenía que ganar.

-Lo haré – dijo draco – decidido, pero no quiero empezar a meditar con el grupo.

-Puedes hacerlo conmigo- ofreció el Profesor y después agregó, cambiando un poco la verdad – Yo aprendí a meditar cuando quería aprender oclumancia.

-De acuerdo- dijo Draco sonriendo, lo que despertó el sentimiento de culpa de Severus.

-Ven a mi despacho, a las 6 de la mañana y a las 8 de la noche, de lunes a sábados, los domingos no puedo atenderte – dijo Severus, quien los días domingo se dedicaba completamente a Jazmin.

-Gracias Profesor – dijo Draco satisfecho.

Luego se despidieron y Draco partió hacia la sala común de Slytherin, mientras el Profesor Snape se servía un Whiskey, muy satisfecho del resultado de la conversación con Draco. No utilizó legeremancia con él, por eso no tenía idea de lo que se cocinaba en el cerebro del rubio.

**MUCHAS GRCIAS POR LOS MARAVILLOS COMENTARIOS QUE RECIBO EN CADA CAPITULO, CUANDO TENGA UN POCO MAS DE TIEMPO LO CONTESTARE CADA UNO Y LES MANDARE UN PEDACITO DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO**

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Christine C. **


	59. puntos sobre las ies

**La autora de la historia es ****Hikarijoon, yo solo publico la historia aquí en Fanfiction para que la conozcan. Tengo permiso de la autora para realizarlo!**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Spoiler hasta el quinto libro, todos los personajes son propiedad de J.k. Rowling. Este fic es mi homenaje a Harry Potter y a las maravillosas horas de magia que viví leyendo sus aventuras.-**_

**AVISOS!**

**Esta historia es AU, relación Adulto-Menor, relación chico-chico…**

**Sin nada mas que decir, que disfruten de la historia!**

**¡NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR LA HISTORIA, PARA ASI SABER SI LES SIGUE GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA!**

**Capitulo 59**

Harry estaba preocupado, notaba que las barreras de protección de Jazmin se estaban debilitando, señal de que su entidad femenina no estaba feliz, él podía comprenderla, la pobre tenía que esconderse todos los domingos en la habitación de Severus y eso empezaba deprimirla. Sentía la ansiedad de Jazmin por estar con sus amigos, moría por conocer personalmente a las chicas de Slytherin, veía a menudo a Roberta, a Minerva, a Pema y a Betty Lou, pero siempre encerradas en la habitación de Severus. Ella también quería participar de las clases, comer en el Gran Comedor, poder volar en una escoba y lucir su ropa. Estaba muy concentrado pensando en algo para animar a su entidad femenina, cuando sintió la presencia de alguien, levantó la vista y vio a Draco, intentó pasar de largo pero el chico se lo impidió.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo Harry con expresión neutra.

-Quiero que sepas que ya empecé a meditar y que lamento mucho haberte traicionado- dijo Draco.

-¡¿En serio?!- dijo Harry sin poder disimular su alegría, luego se controló y dijo más serio- Me alegro por ti, Malfoy.

-Sí, ya veo – dijo Draco, tratando de no sonreír.

-Bueno, si eso era todo,…debo irme – dijo Harry, cuando empezó a sentirse incómodo.

-Ya sé lo tu pareja destinada- dijo de sopetón Draco.

Harry se quedó tieso al escuchar esas palabras, _seguro que no sabe quién es ¿Verdad?_, pensó el chico, _si lo sabe, Severus está en peligro, Draco podría entregarlo al Voldemort, menos mal que la amapola mágica ya floreció, Severus debe comer los pétalos un día antes de la fiesta._

-Descuida, no sé, quien es – dijo Draco – pero que te quede claro una cosa, me curaré y cambiaré, pero jamás voy a renunciar a ti, aunque tenga que compartirte, tú fuiste mío antes que de él, yo enfermé porque me dejaste y tienes que reparar eso.

-Lo haré- dijo Harry sonriendo, le diría cualquier cosa con tal de que se curara, ya vería como reparar el error más adelante, no tenía por qué entregarle su cuerpo para darle afecto, existían muchas maneras de amar.

Por primera vez en meses, Draco se sintió inmensamente feliz, no pudo evitar devolver la sonrisa de Harry, estaba hechizado por esos ojos verdes, lentamente se acercó hasta él y se fundieron en un abrazo. Luego se separaron para volver a mirarse a los ojos, se sonrieron mutuamente y sin decir nada, cada uno tomo un rumbo diferente, pero ambos conservaron la sonrisa por un largo rato.

-

Estaban en pleno ensayo de la banda, cuando Roberta notó que Harry no se estaba concentrando, y la canción que estaban practicando, si bien no sonaba horrible, podría sonar mucho mejor si su amigo ponía voluntad.

-¡Suelta la sopa Harry!- chillo Ji Hoo, quien, para sorpresa de Roberta, se adelantó a lo que ella pensaba hacer, pero con un poco más de delicadeza.

-¿A qué te refieres, mi Príncipe? – dijo Harry haciéndose el desentendido.

-No te hagas el que no sabes de lo que te estoy hablando –respondió Ji Hoo con un gesto de reproche- Soy tu hermano, si algo te preocupa, yo debo saberlo.

-Está bien, mi Príncipe- dijo Harry resignado – estoy preocupado por Jazmin.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?- saltó Roberta.

-Está deprimida, quiere salir de vez en cuando del despacho de Severus, sin tener que usar encantamientos desilusionadores o la capa invisible, he visto sus sueños, su inconsciente cree que me avergüenzo de ella- dijo Harry apenado.

-Fácil – dijo Venzo.

-¿Qué es lo que te parece fácil?- preguntó alterada Roberta – Esto es muy malo, si mi hermana se siente así, ellos pueden perder parte de su inmunidad.

-Digo fácil – interrumpió Venzo - Porque creo que llegó la hora de dar a conocer a Jazmin, al mundo mágico.

-Pero eso revelaría que somos inmunes- dijo Harry.

-Si te preocupa que Voldivar y sus Mortimalos lo sepan, recuerda que no solo cuentas con el secreto de tu inmunidad para vencerlos- explicó Venzo – yo creo que si lo hacemos, debemos hacerlo en grande, con el Consejo Escolar y nuestro buen amigo Scrimgeour, a quien por supuesto, informaremos previamente de nuestras malignas intenciones, para que traiga a la prensa. Imagínate Harry, la cantidad de Mortimalos que renunciarán si saben que eres un super inmune Hermafromago, estoy seguro que las filas de Voldivar se reducirán drásticamente al saber que si atacan a un Portador del Regalo de Magia, se convertirán en Squib si no en algo peor para ellos.

-No es mala idea- dijo Harry- puedo sentir la emoción de Jazmin, aunque trate desesperadamente de disimular, quizá también pueda cantar una canción.

-Entonces hagámoslo, incluiremos una canción para ella en el repertorio pero debes dajarla salir más veces para ensayar - aportó Ji Hoo.

-Por cierto- dijo Venzo- tengo un regalo para ella, bueno, para los dos, pero más para ella.

-Un regalo para mí- salió emocionada Jazmin, menos mal que estaban puros leopardos y amapolas en la habitación.

-Sí, cariño- dijo Venzo- resulta que estuve averiguando sobre la magia que usa Donkel para que puedan aparecer vestidos con su propia ropa, no fue tan difícil reproducir esa magia con el uso de una varita y después canalizarla en un broche que guardo en mi habitación, si usan el broche tú y Harry podrán presentarse en público con la ropa que quieran, siempre y cuando esté en sus guardarropas.

-Eres un genio Venzo- saltó Jazmin abrazando a su amigo.

-La verdad Venzo, no dejas de soprenderme- dijo admirada Roberta.

-¿Tanto como para cuestionarte tu orientación sexual?- dijo Venzo elevando sugestivamente una ceja.

-Le daré una pensada al asunto- dijo en broma Roberta, asumiendo una pose de reflexión.

Minutos después, Jazmin estaba ensayando el tema que cantaría en la tan mencionada fiesta de Regreso a Clases, aunque ya estaban casi a mitad de año.

-

Hermione Granger se sentía abandonada, su amistad de biblioteca con los alumnos de Ravenclaw, no calmaba el sentimiento de soledad que la embargaba, hasta Dumbledore, a quien había sido tan fiel, la ignoraba. Ron estaba muy metido en su relación de hermandad mágica con el chico japonés, hasta Harry había pasado a segundo plano en la vida del pelirrojo, las pocas tardes que no se pasaba charlando o entrenando con su alma gemela, las dedicaba a estudiar todo lo que este le indicaba. Cuantas veces reprendió a Ron por negarse a tomar un libro y empezar a hacer sus tareas, ahora su antiguo amigo ni siquiera protestaba cuando su alma gemela le indicaba que tenía que empezar a estudiar. Era repulsivo.

Neville estaba saliendo con Hanna Abbot y tampoco le hacía mucho caso, incluso Luna la ignoraba para estar más tiempo con el chico nuevo que era su novio, sólo Hagrid podía prestarle atención de vez en cuando, pero se ponía visiblemente incómodo cuando le preguntaba por Harry y sus nuevos amigos, incluso se le había escapado, que el mismo Harry le había pedido que no le contara nada sobre él. Por más que quiso persuadirlo para que le dijera algo sobre su amigo, lo único que consiguió fue que Hagrid se escondiera de ella cada vez que iba a visitarlo, o sea cerraba su puerta y no salía hasta asegurarse de que Hermione se había ido.

Pero lo que más le dolía, era ver como Roberta le había quitado el lugar, de la mejor amiga de Harry y ni siquiera podía decir que la chica no se lo mereciera. Tenía que reconocer que ella era brillante, hija de un mago famoso, mucho más poderosa que ella, excelente alumna, bonita y popular. Incluso Lavender y Parvati gozaban de la compañía de esa chica norteamericana con un look tan extraño, tenía que reconocer que la envidiaba, parecía tan segura de sí misma, seguro que su vida siempre fue espléndida, pensó abatida Hermione.

Roberta era consciente de que la ex amiga de Harry se pasaba el tiempo observándole, podía sentir la envidia brillando en sus ojos y la comprendía, debía extrañar mucho a su amigo. Varias veces le aconsejó a Harry que hablara con ella, pero este siempre decía que la chica no comprendería que él tenía todo el derecho de ocultarle cosas, si así lo quería, que era demasiado curiosa y controladora; y para rematar dijo lo siguiente: "Es una motomentodo y me fastidia de solo pensar que la voy tenerla de vuelta encima de mí todo el tiempo".

A Roberta no le quedó otra que respetar la decisión de Harry, pero eso no evitaba que intentara ser compasiva, se acercó a Hermione, cuando esta se encontraba sentada en la sala común de Griffindor, espiando a la estudiante nueva se asustó un poco, cuando la chica a quien tanto observaba últimamente, llegó hasta ella y le dijo:

-No intentes disimular, sé que has estado mirándome desde hace mucho.

Hermione se sonrojó y respondió:

-Sólo lo hago porque me preocupo por Harry.

-Pues no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, Harry tiene muchas personas para cuidar de él- dijo indignada Roberta y luego agregó- deberías buscarte una vida.

-¿A qué te refieres? – saltó Hermione.

-A tu actitud controladora, te la pasas observando a los demás, los haces sentir incómodos con tus preguntas indiscretas- respondió Roberta y luego continuó– constantemente le ordenas que hacer, en vez de preocuparte por ti misma, eres demasiado entrometida y la gente aprecia mucho su espacio personal.

-¿Es por eso que Harry ya no quiere ser mi amigo? – preguntó angustiada Hermione.

-Deja de preocuparte por Harry y madura de una vez- espetó fastidiada Roberta- Harry hace rato que hizo su vida sin ti, tú tienes que hacer lo mismo, deja de tratar de saberlo todo sobre tus amigos, no necesitas conocer todos los secretos de las personas, eso te otorgaría cierto poder sobre ellas, que nadie quiere ceder con facilidad.

-¿Harry te dijo todo eso?- insistió la otra chica.

-Estás tan obsesionada con él, como lo estuvo Ginny Weasley- le dijo Roberta con pena, haciendo que Hermione se sonrojara furiosamente por su comentario.

-Yo sólo quiero ser su amiga- dijo la chica bajito.

-Mentira- saltó Roberta – Ron nos contó que admitiste, que te acercaste a Harry por su fama.

Hermione abrió los ojos horrorizada, si Harry sabía eso, jamás le daría otra oportunidad.

-Escucha – insistió Roberta- si vas a cambiar, debes hacerlo por ti misma, no para recuperar la amistad del chico-que-no-se-murió.

-Se dice el chico-que-vivió- dijo Hermione frunciendo el ceño.

-Ves – dijo Roberta perdiendo la paciencia- es de esa actitud de sabelotodo de la que hablo, se puede corregir a los demás sin hacerlos sentir idiotas, niña. Escucha de una maldita ves, estás cada día más sola y tienes que aprender de la experiencia de perder a tu mejor amigo, Harry puede perdonarte pero eso no significa que te quiera pegada a su lado siempre. Muchas veces intenté convencerlo de que te diera una oportunidad, porque me puse en tu lugar y yo no soportaría perder a Harry, pero el no quiso saber nada, sus palabras textuales fueron: "Es una motomentodo y me fastidia de solo pensar que la voy tenerla de vuelta encima todo el tiempo".

Hermione empezó a temblar, estaba poniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad para no largarse a llorar, no podía decir que no lo sabía, Harry había dejado todo eso muy claro en su carta de despedida.

-¿Qué puedo hacer?- preguntó bajito a Roberta.

-Con respecto a Harry, tienes que comprender que el chico que conocías ya no está, creció y cambió. Ya no es un huerfanito que tú o el Director puedan manejar a su antojo, Dumbledore ya se percató de eso y lo dejó por en paz – informó la otra chica.

-Entiendo- dijo Hermione.

-Harry es una persona muy abierta cuando siente afecto, pero no le gustan que lo bombardeen con preguntas, tuvimos muchas discusiones con Ron al respecto – explicó Roberta.

-¿Te refieres a preguntas sobre lo que hizo el año pasado?- dijo Hermione.

-Exacto, hasta el Director comprendió que no vamos a revelar nada sobre el tema- afirmó la chica con seriedad.

-¿Por qué tanto secreto?- insistió Hermione.

-Eso no te incumbe, mételo bien en la cabeza, a veces no es conveniente mostrar lo que sabes, provoca celos y envidia, tienes que respetar la necesidad de Harry de conservar algunos secretos, no puedes vivir pendiente de su vida- siguió Roberta.

-¿Tanto le molesta que quiera saber?- preguntó Hermione.

-Sí- afirmó la otra chica- a todos les molestan los metiches.

Después de sus últimas palabras, la chica norteamericana se retiró a su habitación, cansada de lo terca que se puso Hermione. Ojalá le haya servido el sermón que le endilgué, pensó Roberta.

**MUCHAS GRCIAS POR LOS MARAVILLOS COMENTARIOS QUE RECIBO EN CADA CAPITULO, CUANDO TENGA UN POCO MAS DE TIEMPO LO CONTESTARE CADA UNO Y LES MANDARE UN PEDACITO DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO**

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Christine C. **


	60. La Fiesta de Bienvenida de Clases

**La autora de la historia es ****Hikarijoon, yo solo publico la historia aquí en Fanfiction para que la conozcan. Tengo permiso de la autora para realizarlo!**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Spoiler hasta el quinto libro, todos los personajes son propiedad de J.k. Rowling. Este fic es mi homenaje a Harry Potter y a las maravillosas horas de magia que viví leyendo sus aventuras.-**_

**AVISOS!**

**Esta historia es AU, relación Adulto-Menor, relación chico-chico…**

**Sin nada mas que decir, que disfruten de la historia!**

**¡NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR LA HISTORIA, PARA ASI SABER SI LES SIGUE GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA!**

**Capitulo 60**

Definitivamente Dumbledore había enloquecido de felicidad cuando se enteró de la presentación oficial de Jazmín,por lo que con ayuda de Venzo, Tae Woo y el Profesor Filius Flitwick, ambientó la fiesta como un concierto de música electrónica, según lo elegido por Venzo, quien le dio un toque futurista a la decoración. También colocaron una pasarela en el escenario para que en el momento de la presentación de la chica, esta pudiera ser vista desde todos los ángulos del Gran Comedor.

La pequeñas mesas redondas donde se sentaría la gente, estaban colocadas frente al escenario y a los costado de la pasarela, estas mesas desaparecerían cuando el concierto comenzara, The Leopards and Poppies, aún no tenían temas originales, ya que de momento, solo hacían covers de temas muggles, por eso serían los teloneros de las Brujas de Macbeth en la fiesta. El programa incluía, una canción de los leopardos, sería la única que cantarían con una pista grabada previamente, pues la puesta en escena incluía una coreografía hecha por Tae Woo, después vendría un tema que cantarían sólo las amapolas, también había un dueto entre Harry y Pema, después una canción entre Harry, Michael, Roberta y Betty Lou, para terminar con un solo de Jazmin.

Las horas que faltaban para la fiesta pasaron aceleradamente, todos los alumnos estaban emocionadísimos, las chicas se empezaron a retocar desde temprano, sobre todo Daphne y Pansy, que sabían que sus tres nuevos amigos participarían del espectáculo, las chicas estaban muy contentas de que las cosas entre Harry y Draco se arreglaran.

-Oye Daphne- dijo Pansy jocosa- a mí me parece que Harry no tiene idea de lo que significa la palabra rencor. Dijo que "NUNCA" perdonaría a Draco, pero apenas se enteró que el rubito empezó a meditar, empezaron de vuelta con las sonrisas furtivas entre ellos.

-Sí, ese chico es muy especial- dijo Daphne sonriendo y luego añadió- no me sorprendería que perdonara a Voldivar.

Las dos chicas estallaron en carcajadas, luego empezaron a maquillarse mutuamente, para después ir a reunirse con sus amigos en la sala común de Slytherin, para ir todos juntos a la fiesta en el Gran Comedor. Todos quedaron alucinados con la decoración de la fiesta, llena de luces de colores, estructuras metalizadas y grandes pantallas que proyectaban más de cerca lo que sucedía en el escenario.

-Ese Venzo es mi ídolo- dijo admirado Teo.

-Definitivamente sí, querido- apoyó Pansy.

Tomaron asiento y enseguida se les unió Draco, quien vio las caras de expectación de sus amigos y comprendió que ellos sabían algo que él no.

-En esta fiesta, están involucrados Potter y sus amigos, ¿no es así?- preguntó suspicaz el rubio.

-El que Harry te perdonara, no significa que nosotros podemos darte información sobre él- espetó Vincent y luego agregó- él aún no confía en ti y yo tampoco.

Draco miró a su antiguo guardaespaldas con rabia contenida, ya le demostraría a ese mastodonte, donde podía meterse sus secretitos cuando Harry fuera suyo al fin.

-Basta- intervino Pansy- vinimos a divertirnos y por cierto Draco, tu padre acaba de entrar al Gran Comedor.

El chico rubio se volteó y efectivamente, allí estaba su padre en compañía del Ministro de la Magia, quien tenía la expresión de un gato que se comió a un canario. Lucius en cambio se veía fastidiado. Draco se acercó a saludar a su padre, pero este apenas le dedicó un gesto cortés a su vástago, luego lo despachó sin presentarle a Scrimgeour. Draco sabía que su padre se avergonzaba de él, debido a su enfermedad, pues desde que lo descubrió teniendo relaciones sexuales con Greg, en la biblioteca de la mansión, lo miraba con un asco mal disimulado. Resignado volvió al lado de sus compañeros a esperar que se sirviera la cena, en ese momento, Harry y sus compañeros se presentaron en el gran salón vestidos con ropas muggles.

El chico-que –vivió estaba guapísimo, vestía una camisa ajustada de color verde botella, con manga de tres cuartos, llevaba tres botones de la camisa abiertos hasta el pecho y otro botón de la misma también abierto para dejar ver el abdomen plano de su dueño, llevaba pantalones ajustados de color negro y unos zapatos de cuero con suela de goma, también negro. Su cabellera larga, hasta debajo de la clavícula, estaba atada parcialmente en una media cola que acentuaba su rostro masculino. Hasta Lucius Malfoy se quedó impactado por lo apuesto que resultó ser el chico Potter.

Draco estaba emocionado, sobre todo cuando Harry sonrió para él, casi besó a Greg cuando este, invitó a Potter a la mesa donde estaban, el chico-que-vivió lo consultó con sus amigos y estos aceptaron unirse a los Slytherin de séptimo, a pesar del ceño fruncido que puso Ron al escuchar sobre la propuesta. El pelirrojo se aseguró que su alma gemela, se sentara bien alejado de esas serpientes y Ji Hoo se aseguró de que Harry se sentara bien alejado de Draco, a quien miró con un gesto de amenazante que excitó a su esposo. Harry sonreía al ver a su Príncipe comportándose como mamá gallina con él, no le molestaba que fuera así, ya que no lo hacía con afán de controlarlo. Él mismo era muy protector con Ji Hoo, con su actitud excesivamente cuidadosa, muchas veces lo había hecho sentir débil e inútil. Pero ahora sabía que su alma gemela tenía sus recursos a la hora de pelear y estaba muy orgulloso de él.

-No te preocupes mi Príncipe- dijo Harry abrazando a su hermano- Draco no me va a comer.

-¿Porque lo llamas tu Príncipe?- dijo Draco enfurruñado- Sólo tú y su esposo lo llaman así.

-Porque es mi hermano – saltó Ji Hoo.

-¿Tu hermano?- preguntó Draco incrédulo.

-Es su alma gemela- explicó Dafne – su hermano mágico.

-Vaya- dijo sorprendido Draco- no sólo tienes una pareja destinada, sino también un alma gemela.

-Harry, no sólo los tiene a ellos- agregó con picardía Roberta.

-Sí, nos tiene a todos nosotros- intervino Pema.

-Yo también me incluyo en el nosotros- dijo Pansy con una sonrisa afectuosa dirigida a Harry, quien correspondió con otro gesto igual.

-Si no hay más remedio, yo también – dijo Draco con un dramático suspiro, desatando las risas de todos los presentes, menos de Ron Weasley, quien no estaba nada feliz de que Ren se riera de lo que dijo el rubio.

El pobre Ren, definitivamente no tenía suerte, no contento con tener que hacer uso de toda su paciencia con los celos de su esposo y los ocasionales berrinches de Harry porque supuestamente, no le prestaba atención desde que encontró a Ron. Ahora su alma gemela no le dejaba relacionarse con nadie que el creyera que podría robarle su amistad. Comprendía que Ron de alguna manera estaba traumatizado porque perdió a su mejor amigo, el Harry que volvió del oriente ya no era el chico que compartía todo con él, de hecho a su viejo amigo parecía fastidiarle la presencia del pelirrojo junto a ellos.

_"Tiene que hacer su vida, ser independiente, no nos va a tener para siempre Ren, tiene que madurar"_ fueron las palabras textuales de Harry con respecto a Ron, en parte tenía razón, cuando terminaran su misión en Inglaterra ellos se irían a cumplir la misión de otro compañero y Ron debía seguir con su vida, sin ellos. Por lo menos el Príncipe no sentía celos del pelirrojo, el que este ahuyentara a todo aquel que se acercara a su esposo era muy conveniente para Ji Hoo, podía delegar en este, parte de sus celos tranquilamente. Roberta se desternillaba de risa cada vez que veía los resultados de ese trato tácito entre ellos. La chica sentía compasión por Ren, pero no podía evitar divertirse por la situación de este, aunque solía frenar a la caterva de celosos cuando se ponían muy pesados.

La cena de la fiesta estaba deliciosa, pero los chicos que subirían al escenario, no comieron mucho porque no les convenía sentirse pesados a la hora del Show.

-¿Ustedes son vegetarianos?- preguntó Draco al ver que Harry y sus amigos no comieron carne.

-La mayor parte del día, no- contestó Tae Woo- ¿Acaso no nos viste comer carne durante los almuerzos en el gran comedor?

-Nunca me había fijado antes- respondió molesto el rubio.

-Lo que Tae Woo te quiere decir- intervino Harry- es que no acostumbramos comer carne por la noche porque no es bueno para la salud, la carne tarda mucho en ser digerida por el aparato digestivo de los seres humanos, por eso no es conveniente consumirla antes de la hora de dormir.

-Le dan mucha importancia a la salud ¿verdad?- preguntó interesado Teo

-Si tu cuerpo funciona bien- dijo Venzo- tu energía mágica fluye con mayor intensidad y equilibrio

-Meditar también ayuda- intervino Draco- desde que lo hago, los hechizos me salen con mayor facilidad.

Harry le dedicó una sonrisa de aprobación al rubio, iba a decir algo, pero tuvo que quedarse callado porque en ese momento Dumbledore se paró en el escenario para dar su discurso de bienvenida. Señal de que tenían que levantarse a prepararse para subir a escena.

-¿A dónde van?- preguntó Draco, disimulando su desilusión al ver que Harry se iba de la mesa.

-No te preocupes, niño bonito- dijo Roberta - nos verás muy pronto.

Luego ellos se marcharon hacia la parte trasera del escenario y Draco miró a sus amigos con recelo, algo le decía que no le iba a gustar para nada lo que pasaría a continuación.

-Bienvenidos, Magos y Brujas- empezó su discurso el Director- esta será una noche cargada de sorpresas inolvidables para todos, esta fiesta no solo es para dar la bienvenida al año escolar, sino para recibir con alegría a nuestro gran amigo Harry Potter, quien estuvo ausente un año para dedicarse a la música. Harry ha vuelto a Hogwars con un grupo selecto de magos y brujas muy talentosos que nos van a deleitar esta noche con todo lo que han aprendido en su academia, Brujas y Magos con ustedes Leopards and Poppies.

La música comenzó (N/A esta es la mú watch?v=MzCbEdtNbJ0 ) Harry, Tae Woo, Venzo, Michael, Huan Yue, Ren y Ji Hoo, aparecieron en el escenario donde ejecutaron una coreografía mientras cantaban una versión traducida al inglés de un tema de Big Bang (un grupo coreano del que Harry se volvió fanático). La cantaban entre todos pero la parte principal era un Rap que simulaba una pelea entre Ren, interpretando la parte que le correspondía al cantante T.O.P. y Harry, quien hacía la parte de G-Dragon.

Casi todos los alumnos saltaron alborozados en las partes rápidas de la música cuando las mesitas de la cena desaparecieron, algunos prendieron luces con las puntas de sus varitas en apoyo a los intérpretes. Dumbledore y el Ministro contuvieron su entusiasmo en deferencia a los miembros del Consejo Escolar, cuya mesa ubicada frente al escenario, al costado izquierdo de la pasarela, no había desaparecido como las del resto de la concurrencia.

Cuando la primera canción terminó aparecieron los instrumentos y los leopardos se situaron detrás de ellos, para dales espacio a las amapolas de hacer su parte en el show, estas aparecieron con unos vestidos muy glamorosos, de distintos colores, se pusieron en posturas sugerentes, sin ser escandalosas, hasta que sus amigos empezaron a tocar. Momento en que ellas comenzaron a cantar el tema que habían preparado. (N/A esta es la canción watch?v=JmM04_OgajU)

Estaban preciosas, habían sido más diligentes en los ensayos que los chicos y no cometieron ningún error, el público masculino estalló de emoción, los silbidos y aplausos cuando las amapolas terminaron fue ensordecedor. Lucius Malfoy miró a Pema con interés, es todavía muy joven, pensó el aristócrata con malicia, pero en un par de años estará lista para la cosecha.

Para el siguiente número Pema esperó que Harry se uniera a ella para el duo que habían ensayado, habían elegido un tema de Juniel y Jung Yong Hwa (integrante del grupo CN-Blue), muy tierno y romántico para la ocasión (N/A este es el tema: watch?v=0dkM947CRpw). Que fascino al público femenino debido a la voz tierna y sexy de Harry. Draco los miraba con el ceño fruncido, sabía que esa chica no era la pareja de Harry, pero escucharlo cantar mientras miraba a Pema, lo hacía sentirse descompuesto.

-¡Son increíbles!- comento Daphne entusiasmada.

-Sí- dijo Zabini fascinado por lo bien que armonizaban sus voces y la interpretación era perfecta, parecían realmente una pareja de enamorados, confesándose cuanto se amaban.

La siguiente canción fue elegida por Roberta, a quien últimamente le encantaba el Pop en español, era el tema principal de una banda mexicana llamada RBD, cuya letra, traducida al inglés para que el público pudiera entenderla.

La aparición momentánea de la chica apenas fue notada porque sólo duró unos segundos, así que muchos la confundieron con Pema debido a la algarabía, pues los intérpretes también estaban ejecutando una coreografía a medida que cantaban. Cuando la canción terminó Harry caminó hasta la punta de la pasarela, pidió silencio al público, con un gesto de su mano, que bastó para que todos lo miraran expectantes:

-Muy buenas noches a todos- dijo Harry sonriente- les pido un momento de su atención para presentarles a una persona muy especial para mí, ella es mi mejor amiga, mi protectora, mi madre, mi hermana, mi mujer y mi todo

Draco no entendía, se suponía que la pareja de Potter era un hombre ¿a quien diablos se refería el-chico-que-vivió?

-Brujas y Magos de Gran Brataña, con ustedes Jazmin Lily Potter Evans, mi entidad femenina- excalmó Harry con orgullo.

Y ante todos los presentes, en el lugar de Harry apareció Jazmin vestida con una túnica de gasa de color marfíl, sin mangas, que acentuaba su figura sin exagerar, su pelo estaba trenzado con flores naturales, estaba bellísima. Toda la concurrencia se quedó impactada pon la presencia de la chica.

Lucios Malfoy comprendió enseguida que estaba ante un portador del "Regalo de la Magia", _maldito Draco_, pensó el aristócrata mayor, _si es cierto que Potter lo ama, no merece la suerte que tiene, algo se podrá hacer, puedo divorciarme de Narcisa y cortejarla, o cortejarlo, como sea, pero pienso poner de mi parte para que sean míos. Draco no tendrá oportunidad contra un hombre experimentado como yo. __Esa hermosa chica me dará una descendencia de la que podré estar orgulloso, no como el depravado que ahora lleva mi apellido._

-Buenas noches magos y brujas de Gran Bretaña, para los que estás extrañados de mi presencia, quiero contarles que Harry es un Hermafromago, eso quiere decir que tiene un entidad femenina en su interior, que lo protege y le permite gestar a sus propios hijos. Me verán es Hogwarts a partir de ahora, una vez por semana, que es el tiempo mínimo en que debo estar presente. Esta noche quiero cantarles una canción dedicada a una persona a la que Harry y yo entregamos nuestro corazón.

Jazmin eligió una canción muy dulce y mágica, perteneciente a Olivia, una cantante americo-japonesa, que pertenecía al opening de una serie anime de nombre "NANA", de la cuál Jazmin se había aficionado, por eso le rogó a Ren que tradujera la canción para poder cantarla esa noche (N/A este es el tema: watch?v=faxIHSgrnw4) .

Severus estaba más orgulloso que nunca de sus parejas, también estaba muy emocionado, porque su princesita le dedicó una canción.

Draco la miraba con odio, ella era la culpable de todo, según el rubio, esa bruja había elegido al compañero de ellos y le había robado a Harry su capacidad de elección, nunca se lo perdonaría. _Muy bien,_ pensó el Draco, _quédate con tu amado una vez por semana, no me importa no volverte a vez el resto de mi vida, pero Harry será mío el resto de la semana. Ni tú, perra, ni tu amado, ni nadie, me impedirán que reclame lo que me corresponde._

**MUCHAS GRCIAS POR LOS MARAVILLOS COMENTARIOS QUE RECIBO EN CADA CAPITULO, LO CONTESTARE CADA UNO Y LES MANDARE UN PEDACITO DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO**

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Christine C. **


	61. Enfrentamietos dolorosos

**La autora de la historia es ****Hikarijoon, yo solo publico la historia aquí en Fanfiction para que la conozcan. Tengo permiso de la autora para realizarlo!**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Spoiler hasta el quinto libro, todos los personajes son propiedad de J.k. Rowling. Este fic es mi homenaje a Harry Potter y a las maravillosas horas de magia que viví leyendo sus aventuras.-**_

**AVISOS!**

**Esta historia es AU, relación Adulto-Menor, relación chico-chico…**

**Sin nada mas que decir, que disfruten de la historia!**

**¡NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR LA HISTORIA, PARA ASI SABER SI LES SIGUE GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA!**

**Capitulo 61**

Harry caminaba por un pasillo del colegio en compañía de Tae Woo, luego de finalizada la fiesta de regreso a clases, ambos estaban contentos, se habían divertido mucho con sus amigos durante la actuación de las Brujas de Macbeth, cuando Draco les cerró es paso para espetarles:

-¿Ahora se creen estrellas? ¿Verdad?

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Tae Woo, confundido porque Draco volvía ser hostil con ellos - ¿No te gustó el show?

-¡No!- gritó Malfoy – todos ustedes se aprovechan de la fama de Harry para sobresalir, sobre todo esa ramera exhibicionista que ocupa su cuerpo.

Tae Woo perdió el control, se arrojó sobre Draco revelando los dientes y ojos de su leopardo interior, rugiendo aterradoramente cuando su rostro estuvo a un palmo de distancia del chicho rubio.

-¡Nadie insulta a Jazmin en presencia de un leopardo y sale vivo para contarlo!- dijo rugiendo el chico coreano.

Harry salió del estado de estupor en el que había entrado cuando Draco insultó a su entidad femenina, podía sentir el dolor de Jazmin en su interior, pero también percibió que la chica le rogaba que interviniera, recordándole que el rubio estaba enfermo.

-Tranquilo Tae Woo- dijo Harry sujetando a su amigo- Jazmin está muy conmovida por tu defensa tan vehemente, ella creía que le guardabas rencor, amigo. Y ahora, pudo comprobar, que la amas como los demás.

-Cómo no voy a amarla – respondió sorprendido Tae Woo, soltando a rubio y recuperando sus facciones humanas – Jazmin es mi mejor amiga.

-Eso es porque ella no te quitó lo que era tuyo- interrumpió Draco.

-No sabes nada- saltó Tae Woo – Yo tuve que renunciar al amor de Harry por el bien de Jazmin, porque era lo mejor para los tres, tú no sabes lo que sufrí al tener que verlo todos los días y no poder demostrarle lo mucho que lo quería.

Una ola de cariño hacia su antiguo amante inundó el corazón de Harry, estaba sorprendido, nunca pensó que la ruptura de su relación había afectado tanto a Tae Woo. En aquella época había estado tan enfocado en su propio dolor, que la actitud compuesta de su ex pareja le pareció un signo de indiferencia. El rubio estaba conmocionado, había escuchado por ahí, que Harry y ese oriental tuvieron un romance, pero no quiso creerlo. Miró a chico que le gustaba con expresión de reproche y le preguntó:

-¿Con cuántos hombres estuviste el año pasado?

-¿Porque no me dices tú, con cuantas personas te has acostado desde que me fui?- dijo Harry con fastidio.

-¡Es diferente, yo estoy enfermo! – chilló Draco.

-Es cierto- dijo Harry con firmeza – no te preocupes, no soy un promiscuo, sólo estuve con Tae Woo y con nuestro amado.

-¿Porque te molestas en responderle, Harry? –preguntó enojado Tae Woo – este idiota no tiene ningún derecho a cuestionarte sobre tu vida íntima.

-¡Potter es mío!- saltó el rubio – Yo lo conocí mucho antes que tú, me amó a mi antes que a nadie y no voy a renunciar a lo que me corresponde por derecho.

-Sólo estas, obsesionado con él- insistió Tae Woo.

-Tae Woo-interrumpió Harry, poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amigo – Déjame hablar a solas con él, por favor.

-Harry, este chico está muy mal - respondió horrorizado Tae Woo- podría ser peligroso.

-En todo caso será peligroso para él si intenta atacarme - insistió Harry- y yo jamás permitiría que eso ocurra.

Harry condujo a Draco a un aula vacía, cerró la puerta y aplicó un encantamiento silenciador, mientras Tae Woo se quedó en la puerta a esperar a su amigo.

-¡¿Acaso ya te volviste loco, Draco!?- exclamó Harry apenas se quedó a solas con el rubio – Menos mal que no estaban presentes Roberta o Venzo, no me imagino lo que te hubiera pasado si hubieras insultado a Jazmin en presencia ellos, yo mismo me estoy conteniendo de lastimarte por tus palabras injustas hacia ella.

-¡La odio!- gritó Draco- Por su culpa no podemos estar juntos.

-Draco, tienes que intentar olvidarte de mí- dijo con firmeza Harry .

-¿Ya no me amas?- dijo el rubio compungido.

-No me pongas esa carita de gatito apaleado- respondió Harry frunciendo el ceño – tú sabes muy bien lo que siento por ti.

-Entonces podemos estar juntos cuando me cure- dijo Draco esperanzado.

-Ojalá pudiera decirte que sí, pero no puedo- respondió apenado Harry – además, tu no me amas.

-¡¿Porque dices eso?!- exclamó Malfoy.

-Tú mismo me lo dijiste, cuando te lo pregunté el día que me secuestraste – saltó Harry furioso – me respondiste que nunca podrías amar a un mestizo, nunca me dijiste lo contrario y el que rechaces a Jazmin sólo confirma que nunca podrías haber sido mi pareja.

-¿Qué tiene que ver esa put…- intentó decir Draco, pero tuvo que callarse debido a una bofetada que Harry le propinó.

-Escúchame bien Draco – dijo Harry en tono advertencia – Ni mi pareja, ni mi Príncipe, no Tae Woo, ni Roberta, ni nadie, es tan importante para mí como Jazmin, ella no sólo es el vivo retrato de mi madre a su edad, mi entidad femenina empezó a formarse en mi interior gracias a que mi madre se sacrificó para salvarme de Voldemort. Amo a Jazmin como no tienes idea, la he amado desde la primera vez que vi su rostro en un espejo. La pareja de un Hermafromago debe aceptar y amar a entidad femenina, tanto como al propio mago. Tú no me amas, si me amaras apreciarías la protección que ella me otorga, estarías agradecido se su existencia, pues gracias a que mi niña vive en mí, tengo inmunidad contra mis enemigos. Lo que tú sientes por mí es deseo, no amor, si realmente me amaras, jamás se te habría ocurrido entregarme a ese monstruo sólo para tenerme temporalmente. Yo sí te amo Draco Malfoy, porque no espero nada de ti, sólo quiero que seas feliz.

El chico-que-vivió salió de esa aula acongojado, por suerte Jazmin no parecía afectada por los insultos de Draco, estaba demasiado conmovida por las palabras de afecto de Harry hacia ella, él nunca antes había dicho que la amaba.

-Claro que te amo Jazmin- dijo Harry al percibir sus pensamientos – Jamás dudes de mis sentimientos por ti.

-¿Qué pasó?- dijo Tae Woo interrumpiendo el diálogo interior de Harry y Jazmin.

-Draco está muy mal- contestó Harry a punto de llorar- Necesito ver a Severus.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-No, Tae Woo- respondió Harry – Necesito refugiarme en sus brazos, escuchar los insultos de Draco fue muy doloroso para mí.

-¿Cómo está Jazmin? – preguntó preocupado Tae Woo.

Es ese momento la chica se materializó, para darle un abrazo enorme a su amigo por haberla defendido con tanta pasión.

-¡Mi héroe!- dijo en broma Jazmin y agregó- valió la pena oír los insultos de ese rubio insufrible, si sirvieron para descubrir que me consideras tu mejor amiga.

-¿Vamos de compras el sábado?- preguntó sonriendo Tae Woo cuando se separó de su amiga.

-¡Sí! – dijo la chica con entusiasmo, para luego permitir que Harry volviera a hacerse presente.

-Nos vemos más tarde Tae Woo- dijo Harry y después agregó- Por favor no le digas a nadie lo que acaba de pasar con Draco, no me imagino cómo reaccionarán los otros leopardos y las amapolas, si se enteran de que ofendió a Jazmin.

-Tendríamos picadillo de Malfoy para el almuerzo de mañana- respondió Tae Woo

Harry se despidió de su amigo con una sonrisa y después enfiló rumbo al despacho de Severus.

-

Lucius Malfoy siguió a Severus al despacho de este último, dispuesto a encararlo por la reciente revelación del chico-que- vivió, necesitaba de su ayuda para cambiar de bando en esa guerra. Scrimgeour siguió al hombre rubio con la mirada, sonriendo al ver tan angustiado al aristócrata sangrepura.

-¿Parece que Vodemort perdió a su mortífago predilecto?- le dijo Dumbledore, quien estaba a su lado.

-Muchos seguirán el mismo camino, la única que me preocupaba era Bellatrix Lestrange, pero Potter se encargó de que ella misma se entregara- comentó el Ministro.

-¿Harry hizo eso?- preguntó sorprendido el Director de Hogwarts.

-Sí- respondió Scrimgoeur y luego explicó – No sé como hizo para encontrarla, pero una hora antes de que la bruja se entregara, recibí una carta de Potter, avisándome de que le había aplicado un encantamiento de compulsión para que ella misma se presentara ante los aurores.

-Ese chico no termina de sorprenderme – dijo admirado el Director.

-Como a todos, Albus, como a todos- respondió el Ministro satisfecho de los resultados de la fiesta – Ahora me retiro, debo prepararme para responder propuestas de matrimonio que llegaran de todo el mundo para Harry Potter.

-Yo puse a cargo a Severus para que se deshaga de las cartas de esa naturaleza – dijo con fastidio el Director- Estoy seguro que el pobre estará muy ocupado hasta que se anuncie oficialmente el compromiso de Harry.

-¿Tú sabes quién es el afortunado, Albus? – preguntó el Ministro con curiosidad

-Sí, pero no puedo decirte nada, Harry me exigió un Juramento Inquebrantable para volver a confiar en mí- dijo Dumbledore con pena.

-Entiendo – respondió Scrimgeour con un brillo malicioso en la mirada, ese muchacho definitivamente es mi ídolo, pensó el Ministro, con razón perdonó al viejo chiflado, solo él podrían obtener un juramento de fidelidad de Dumbledore.

Severus sabía que el rubio aristócrata lo estaba siguiendo, por eso no cerró la puerta cuando entró a su despacho, estaba preparado para ese enfrentamiento, es más, moría de ganas por restregarle a Malfoy sus verdaderas lealtades en esa guerra.

-No me sorprende que me sigas Lucius, no necesitabas tratar de pasar desapercibido- dijo tranquilamente el Profesor de Pociones de Hogwarts.

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabías?- preguntó Lucius.

-Desde hace meses- respondió Severus, sin inmutarse por tono de reproche del aristócrata.

-El Señor Oscuro te matará porque le escondiste información tan importante sobre el chico- advirtió el rubio mayor.

-Sólo si logra capturarme – respondió Severus con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Lo hará, puede hacerte aparecer ante él, puede torturarte y hasta matarte sólo usando la marca de tu brazo- insistió altanero el rubio.

-¿Cuál marca?- preguntó Severus con un falso aire de inocencia.

-¡¿Cómo cuál marca?!- preguntó Lucius perdiendo la paciencia- La Marca Tenebrosa que llevas en tu antebrazo.

Sin dejar de sonreír, Severus exhibió sus dos antebrazos inmaculados ante un Lucius Malfoy estupefacto.

-Pero…como?- preguntó balbuceante Lucius – se supone que borrar la Marca Tenebrosa es imposible.

-Potter tiene la costumbre de lograr lo imposible - informó Severus.

-¿Fue él? – preguntó Malfoy cada vez más sorprendido.

-Sí – respondió Severus y luego explicó - el me obsequió los pétalos de una planta mágica que lo purificó de los residuos de magia oscura que le quedaron cuando el Señor Oscuro lo atacó siendo un niño pequeño.

-¿Aún existe esa planta?- preguntó el aristócrata, sobándose su propia marca en el brazo, sin darse cuenta.

-No lo sé – mintió el Profesor de Pociones – sólo me dió los pétalos para que los consumiera, según me dijo; esa planta fue un obsequio del protector de una montaña y es única en el mundo. Potter la obtuvo porque salvó la vida de ese protector.

-Increíble- dijo el rubio y luego miró a Severus, para decirle con vehemencia – Tienes que ayudarme, Severus. Estoy decidido a conquistar a Potter, pero antes debes pedirle que te dé más pétalos de esa planta para que yo también pueda ser libre.

El Profesor de Pociones miró con rabia a Lucius, como se atrevía ese estúpido a pretender a su pareja.

-Corrígeme si me equivoco- empezó Severus controlándose para no hechizar al rubio – pero yo tenía entendido que eres un hombre casado.

-Ese es un detalle que solucionaré muy pronto- dijo Malfoy con un gesto de desdén – Narcisa entenderá que es lo mejor para el apellido Malfoy y me concederá el divorcio cuando le explique mis motivos.

-Narcisa jamás te dará el divorcio, menos si sabe que comprometería la felicidad de su propio hijo si te lo hiciera- dijo el Profesor con desprecio.

-Draco es indigno de tener por compañero a un Portador del Regalo de la Magia- dijo el rubio quitándole importancia a los sentimientos de su hijo.

-¿Y tú si eres digno de él?- saltó Severus – Tú, eres tan libertino como tu hijo y si siquiera estás enfermo como él.

-Vamos Severus – dijo Lucius acercándose al maestro- ¿Todavía no me perdonas, que te haya abandonado para casarme con Narcisa?

Acto seguido, Lucius besó con ímpetu la boca de Severus, estrechándolo fuertemente entre sus brazos. El Profesor de pociones estaba tan sorprendido, que no atinó a rechazarlo enseguida. Apenas pudo reaccionar, se soltó abrupta mente del rubio, pero antes, escuchó el sonido de un portazo. Se volteó a ver el origen del ruido y sólo encontró un espacio vacío, pero al fijarse mejor, descubrió una sortija de oro blanco, con diminutas esmeraldas y ónices incrustados, tirada en el suelo frente a la puerta.

-

Era noche cerrada cuando Harry llegó a la orilla del lago de los terrenos de Hogwarts, se arrojó de rodillas en el césped, llorando por la supuesta traición de Severus, ni siquiera Jazmin estaba tan destrozada como él. Hermione volvía de la cabaña de Hagrid cuando escuchó los sollozos desgarradores de su antiguo amigo, se acercó hasta donde el chico estaba arrodillado y le dijo:

-Harry ¿qué te pasó?

-¡Déjame en paz! Por una vez en tu vida deja de atosigarme, deja de seguirme, deja de exigirme que te responda tus dudas – se levantó de un salto Harry para descargar toda su ira en la chica.

-Por favor Harry- rogó llorando Hermione- no me eches de tu lado, permíteme que te consuele, te prometo que no preguntaré nada, ni te seguiré a todos lados cuando te sientas mejor, pero no me pidas que te deje sólo en este estado.

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto mi amistad, Granger?- preguntó implacable Harry- ¿Porque soy el chico-que-vivió? ¿Por qué soy un hermafromago? ¡¿Por qué?!

-¡Porque te quiero!- gritó la chica – Porque estoy arrepentida de haber sido tan mezquina e insufrible, porque estoy dispuesta a aceptar tu silencio si puedo seguir siendo parte de tu vida. No me importa cuán poderoso o famoso seas. Yo sólo quiero a mi amigo Harry.

El pobre chico no soportó tanta tensión, se arrojó al piso de rodillas abrazado a la cintura de su antigua mejor amiga. Llorando con desconsuelo, permanecieron así unos quince minutos, hasta que Harry se controló y pudo ponerse de pie secándose las lágrimas en el proceso.

-Gracias por estar conmigo esta noche, Hermione – dijo Harry – perdóname que no pueda hablarte sobre el motivo de mi aflicción

-No te preocupes, Harry- respondió sonriendo la chica- Te prometí que no te haría más preguntas y que no intentaría imponer mi opinión sobre las elecciones que tomes en tu vida.

-Me alegro- dijo Harry, sonriendo a pesar de la tristeza.

-¿Cómo está ella?- preguntó Hermione – Las mujeres somos, por lo general, más sensibles que los hombres.

-Siempre tan perceptiva- dijo Harry y luego agregó- Jazmin está bien, está preocupada por mí y ahora esta agradecida contigo por haberme consolado.

-Yo…-dijo titubeante Hermione.

-Quieres conocerla mejor ¿Verdad? - preguntó Harry.

Los ojos de Hermione brillaron de ilusión, Harry se sintió conmovido, su antigua amiga había aceptado a su entidad femenina e incluso manifestó preocupación por ella.

-Ahora no, Hermione- dijo desanimado Harry – Ella es muy impulsiva, temo que haga algo que yo no estoy dispuesto a consentir.

-No entiendo- dijo Hermione, evitando hacer preguntas indiscretas.

-No tiene nada que ver contigo- explicó Harry – ella también quiere conocerte mejor, pero no quiero que hable con otra persona, aunque ella crea que debemos hacerlo, yo no estoy preparado.

-Te quiero mucho, Harry – dijo Hermione al notar nuevas lágrimas en los ojos de su amigo.

-Lo sé, ahora lo sé- respondió Harry.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta la puerta de tu sala común?- ofreció con gentileza Hermione.

-No, te lo agradezco- respondió Harry – Pero si me quieres ayudar, puedes facilitarme una pluma y un pergamino, debo escribir a mis amigos para que no se preocupen.

La chica le facilitó uno de los pergaminos en blanco que llevaba con ella a todos lados, así como una pluma y un frasco de tinta. Harry escribió una nota a Venzo, para avisarle que no pasaría la noche en el mini-departamento y luego le aplicó un hechizo, para que su misiva aparezca en manos de su amigo. Hermione miró alucinada la forma en que Harry envió su carta, pero se contuvo de hacer preguntas al respecto.

-Puedes preguntarme como lo hice si quieres, Hermione - dijo Harry, adivinando los pensamientos de la chica- Sólo no tienes que atosigarme cuando no quiera, o no pueda responderte algo.

-¿En serio era tan pesada?- preguntó la chica.

-Ponte en mi lugar, Hermione – explicó Harry - desde que nací tuve que guardar mis sentimientos para mí, no fue fácil abrirme a los demás y tú eras demasiado terca cuando de obtener información se trataba.

-Lo siento- dijo una sonrojada Hermione.

El chico iba a decir unas palabras para confortarla, pero tuvo que callarse, porque Severus llegó en ese momento.

-Señor Potter- dijo formalmente Severus- acompáñeme a mi despacho.

-¡No!- exclamó el chico, sobresaltando a Hermione.

-En ese caso- dijo el profesor- Señorita Granger, déjenos solos.

-No me iré- dijo decidida la chica- Sí Harry no quiere hablar con usted, no permitiré que lo obligue.

-No me haga castigarla y a sacarle puntos a su casa, por su desobediencia – dijo alterado Severus.

-Haga lo que quiera – dijo altanera Hermione- Harry no está bien, déjelo en paz.

-Necesito aclarar unas cosas con el señor Potter, a solas- insistió el Profesor.

-Usted es un monstruo sin piedad- saltó la chica- no se conformó con torturarlo en clases por cinco años. Ahora le impone una conversación que él no está preparado para tener.

-Hermione – interrumpió Harry- te agradezco que intentes ayudarme. Pero creo que lo mejor, es que hable con el Profesor Snape.

-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó la chica con preocupación.

-Sí, vete por favor- dijo Harry agachando la cabeza.

-Está bien, nos vemos luego, Harry- dijo Hermione.

-Hasta mañana Hermione y gracias de nuevo- respondió Harry.

Cuando por fin se quedaron solos, Severus aplicó un encantamiento de silencio e intentó acercarse a Harry, pero este retrocedió y lo miró con rabia. -Harry, lo que viste en mi despacho, sólo fue un malentendido- trato de explicar Severus.

-¡Un malentendido! – saltó Jazmin, quien no pudo contenerse de increpar a su pareja – Te vimos besar a Lucius Malfoy, nos lastimaste.

-Mi princesita…-empezó Severus.

-No me llames así Severus Snape- dijo indignada la chica – le rompiste el corazón a Harry y a mí, me decepcionaste profundamente.

-Por favor Jazmin, te juro que fue Lucius el que me besó, yo ni siquiera participé- dijo implorante el Profesor de Pociones.

-¿Y porque ese asqueroso se sintió en la libertad de besarte?- insistió la chica.

-Tuvimos una relación en el pasado, terminó cuando él se casó con Narcisa- respondió Severus.

-¡¿Te entregaste a él?!- saltó Harry, volviendo a su cuerpo.

-Eso pasó hace mucho tiempo, Harry- respondió el Profesor.

-¡Contéstame lo que te pregunté!- gritó Harry- ¿Dejaste que ese maldito te poseyera?

-Sí- respondió apenado Severus.

-Eso quiere decir de que lo amaste – dijo Harry con horror- A mi no me permitiste nunca ser el activo en nuestra relación, yo deje mis necesidades masculinas de lado por ti, pensé que nunca asumiste en rol de pasivo con nadie y me conformé. Ahora me entero que te entregaste a ese aristócrata petulante, eso quiere decir que te enamoraste de él.

-Harry, nunca pensé que el tema de los roles en la cama fuera tan importante para ti- dijo sorprendido Severus.

-Métete esto en la cabeza Severus Snape – dijo Harry con un brillo de intenso dolor en los ojos- Yo soy un hombre, no un agujero más apretado y pequeño para meter tu miembro, todos los días hago el sacrificio de evitar acercarme a Draco, a pesar de lo mucho que deseo estar con él. Pensé que tu amor era sincero e incondicional, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que me equivoque. Yo me parezco a mi padre, por eso no puedes dejar que te posea, no confías en mí. Mientras que Jazmin se parece a mamá, con ella eres cariñoso y dulce, con la escusa de que sólo la ves un día a la semana.

-Harry, te juro que no así- imploró Severus- Yo te amo, no sabía que te estaba hiriendo, cuando tú quieras seré completamente tuyo.

-Ya no quiero que seas mío, no así, no podría volver a tocarte después de lo que me enteré hoy- dijo Harry bajando la cabeza – Se acabó Severus, la pareja destinada de un hermafromago no debe hacer diferencias y las tuyas son demasiado notables, estuve callando todos estos meses, negándome a aceptar que tenía celos de mi propia entidad femenina. No me voy a oponer a tu relación con ella, quiero que sea feliz, pero a este HOMBRE que vez aquí, no lo volverás a tener en tu cama.

-Por favor Harry- exclamó Severus rompiendo a llorar- Yo te amo, perdóname por favor.

-Tú no me amas- dijo rotundo Harry- ¿Porque permitiste que ese malnacido te penetrara y yo no?

-Porque quería casarme primero contigo- soltó Severus sorprendiendo a Harry.

-No entiendo- dijo el chico perplejo.

-Lucius me abandonó después de tomarme, desde entonces nunca más fui el pasivo- explicó Severus – Temía que pasara lo mismo contigo.

-Ahora me ofendes, comparándome con él- saltó furioso Harry- No me amas, ni siquiera confías en mí, me sigues viendo como el odioso hijo de James Potter y, ¡A mucha honra! Eso es lo que soy.

-Harry por favor, dame una oportunidad- volvió a rogar Severus.

-Está bien, pero ninguno de los tres tendrá sexo hasta que estemos casados- dijo Harry a pesar de las protestas de Jazmin, quien se tranquilizo cuando entendió que era la forma del chico de asegurarse de que lo ocurrido en el despacho no volviera a repetirse.

-Está bien, Harry- dijo el profesor más aliviado – Será como tú quieras.

-Te juro, Severus – advirtió Harry- que si tú y Jazmin rompen este trato cuando estés juntos, me perderás para siempre.

**MUCHAS GRCIAS POR LOS MARAVILLOS COMENTARIOS QUE RECIBO EN CADA CAPITULO, LO CONTESTARE CADA UNO Y LES MANDARE UN PEDACITO DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO**

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Christine C. **


	62. Perdiendo terreno

**La autora de la historia es ****Hikarijoon, yo solo publico la historia aquí en Fanfiction para que la conozcan. Tengo permiso de la autora para realizarlo!**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Spoiler hasta el quinto libro, todos los personajes son propiedad de J.k. Rowling. Este fic es mi homenaje a Harry Potter y a las maravillosas horas de magia que viví leyendo sus aventuras.-**_

**AVISOS!**

**Esta historia es AU, relación Adulto-Menor, relación chico-chico…**

**Sin nada mas que decir, que disfruten de la historia!**

**¡NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR LA HISTORIA, PARA ASI SABER SI LES SIGUE GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA!**

**Capitulo 62**

Voldemort escuchaba el informe de su mortífago predilecto con respecto a las novedades sobre Potter, según el Malfoy; debería rendirse, disolver su ejército de mortífagos y, de ser posible, huir.

-Así que te hicieron creer que el chico tiene inmunidad- dijo jocoso el Señor Oscuro – Por favor Lucius, nadie es inmune, ya me canse de toda esta basura, quiero que me traigas al muchacho ahora, como miembro del Consejo Escolar puedes entrar a Hogwarts, desmáyalo y tráelo ante mí.

-¡Jamá haría eso!- grito indignado Lucius- Perdería mi magia y quizá mi vida. Peor aun, deshonraría mi apellido por intentar lastimar a un Portador, prefiero que usted me mate.

Voldemort estaba anonadano, desde cuando ese rubio tenía tanto valor, algo muy grabe estaba ocurriendo, Severus no se había presentado cuando lo convocó y ahora Lucius se revelaba ante él.

-Explicame la historia esa del Legado Mágico- pidió el Lord.

Lucius le relató la historia del nacimiento de los Hermafromagos, de la poderosa protección que les otorgaba su entidad femenina y de los poderes que adquirían los descendientes de estos. El Señor Oscuro se quedó pensativo un largo rato, si todo eso era cierto, sólo le quedaba una cosa por hacer, buscaría la manera de quedarse con el premio mayor, tendría a los dos jóvenes y con ellos una prole formidable. Seguro que la magia de mi consorte podrá hacer maravillas con mi apariencia, pensaba Voldemort.

-Muy bien – dijo resuelto- Tomaremos el Ministerio como lo teníamos previsto, después me aseguraré de que Potter y yo los enlacemos, así juntos gobernaremos el mundo mágico.

-Mi señor- dijo Lucius haciendo uso de toda su paciencia- A un hermafromago no se le puede poseer por la fuerza, al último mago que lo intentó, se le cayeron sus partes nobles, cuando sólo había empujado al piso al muchacho en cuestión. Los portadores están protegidos por la magia como entidad femenina, si los ataca está despreciando el Regalo de la Magia, si manda a otros a hacerlo le ocurrirán cosas horribles, una mujer intentó enviar a un nundu a atacar a uno, de repente perdió su magia y fue atacada por la misma criatura que estaba utilizando.

-Maravilloso poder- dijo admirado Voldemort- Ideal para ser mi pareja, tomaré el Ministerio y le ofreceré el control del Mundo Mágico como regalo de bodas.

Lucius se quería morir, _eso me pasa por servir a un mestizo_, pensaba el rubio, _no entienden nada de Magia Antigua. Si Potter quisiera poder, nadie se lo negaría, no necesitaba de ese "ser" para conseguirlo, tenía al Mundo Mágico Británico en un puño. __Es un joven apuesto, de inmensa fortuna, buen apellido y podía gestar a sus propios hijos, eso sin contar lo poderoso y talentoso que es_, seguía Lucius con sus reflexiones, _ahora que lo pienso, debería ir más a menudo a Hogwarts para empezar con la cacería de su próximo consorte._

-

Durante la siguiente semana, después de la noche de la Fiesta de Regreso a Clases, Harry estaba más triste que nunca, pero a diferencia de la vez que rompió con Tae Woo, no le pidió a Jazmin que tomara su lugar, ya no era un niño, los reproches que le plateó a Severus eran los de un hombre y como tal se comportaría.Los leopardos y las amapolas fueron informados por Harry de lo que pasó con su pareja, casi todos asumieron una postura neutra, con excepción del Príncipe que miraba con profundo rencor a Severus. Roberta no entendía muy bien como venía la mano, si en realidad su amigo creía que todo se trató de un malentendido, porque estaba tan herido? decidió que lo mejor era hablar a solas con él:

-¿Qué fue lo que te produjo tanto dolor?- preguntó la chica.

-Que me hizo dudar de los sentimientos de Severus y también de mis sentimientos hacia él- dijo tajante Harry.

-Vaya…No te lo negaré…eso es grave- dijo sorprendida Roberta- Pero… ¿qué ocurrió para que sientas eso?

-No sé como explicarte – empezó Harry- Supongo que todo empieza con Tae Woo, con él descubrí el sexo como activo y me gustó, vaya que me gustó. Él era increíblemente sexy y se dejaba llevar, con Severus siempre ocupé el rol de pasivo y me gustaba, pero con el tiempo me empecé a sentir como un catamita.

\- Catamita?- pregunto Roberta

-O sea, un joven amante homosexual que cumple la función pasiva, es un término usado en la Antigua Roma- explicó Harry.

-Sigue – indicó la chica.

-"Necesitaba sentirme como un hombre y se me ocurrió pedirle a Severus que invirtiéramos los roles, pero él se negó de forma bastante violenta, después de aquello, no me animé a pedírselo nunca más. Aparte de eso, también estaba la diferencia del trato que tiene conmigo en comparación a cómo se comporta estando con Jazmin, con ella Severus es dulce, la mima, la escucha y, en la cama, la trata como si fuera una reina.

En cambios conmigo, apenas estamos a solas me tira a su cama para tener sexo, no me besa largo rato, ni me escucha como a ella, no permite que tome el control y cuando está con ella se convierte en su esclavo. Traté Roberta, te juro que traté de no sentirme celoso, de no sentirme sólo un medio en la relación de ellos, pero ya no lo soporto, aunque me sienta culpable por Jazmin, creo que se apuró en elegir a nuestro compañero.

Y por otro lado está Draco, siempre Draco, no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza, no he podido hacerlo desde que tenía once años, tengo admitir que estoy tan obsesionado por él como mi rubito lo está por mí. No se trata de un sentimiento no correspondido."

-En resumen, te sientes insatisfecho de tu relación con tu pareja porque: punto uno, extrañas el rol de activo, porque te hace sentir un hombre y no sólo un catamita, punto dos, te duele que tu amado sea tan dulce y complaciente con tu entidad femenina, mientras es un salvaje contigo, punto tres, tu insatisfacción sexual está alentando tu deseo hacia el primer chico que te gustó.

Draco pasaba por ahí y alcanzó a escuchar el resumen que hizo Roberta, menos mal que no había pasado antes, porque a ninguno de los participantes en esa conversación se le ocurrió poner un hechizo de silencio.

-Exactamente – respondió Harry.

-Tienes que hablarlo con él- dijo la chica- el vínculo de "pareja destinada" debe darse para que los miembros sean felices, si realmente notas tantas diferencias en el trato y no estás completamente seguro de tus sentimientos por él, yo también creo que mi hermana se precipitó.

-Estoy demasiado dolido para hablarle, que le explique Jazmin cuando lo vea, yo no estoy preparado para estar de nuevo a solas con él, me derrumbaría- dijo Harry bajando la cabeza.

-¿Te importaría, si yo hablo con él?- preguntó Roberta.

-Hazlo si quieres, no me importa- dijo Harry empezando a llorar.

Roberta lo abrazo, estaba segura de que Severus amaba a Harry, pero aún no lo conocía lo suficiente para darse cuenta de que pese a todo su poder y hermosura, el muchacho era un ser humano, con sus propias inseguridades. Tendría que aprender a ser más compasivo con los sentimientos de su pareja.

Draco estaba indignado, se veía obligado a renunciar al amor de su visa, sí, el amor de su vida, por fin lo admitía para sí mismo, y él ni siquiera era sitisfecho con su pareja, allí estaba el chico que amaba soportando una relación donde no era feliz, más que nunca quiso curarse. Lo haría, le demostraría a ese hombre que el sí podría hacer feliz a Harry. El rubio enfiló rápidamente hacia su habitación, dispuesto a redoblar sus horas de meditación, se acercaría a su amor más tarde, cuando estuviera más calmado, no le preguntaría nada, solo estaría a su lado.

-

Severus estaba en su despacho, no estaba preocupado por el berrinche de Harry, el chico no sabía lo que era el rencor, _seguro que cedía la próxima vez que estuvieran a solas, Potter es tan pasional como Jazmin_, pensó el maestro. Lo único que le inquietaba era que el muchacho se había negado a ponerse de vuelta el anillo de compromiso, nunca se lo había sacado desde que se lo puso, aunque lo ocultara con un glamour.  
Seguía sumido en sus reflexiones, cuando escuchó que alguien golpeaba a su puerta, abrió y se encontró con Roberta, no le extrañó su presencia, ya había visto las miradas de reproche del Príncipe, pero esta chica era más directa.

-Pasa Roberta- dijo Severus con gentileza.

La chica entró y dijo de sopetón:

-Te la haré corta ¿tienes un pensadero?

-Sí – dijo sorprendido Severus- para que lo quieres?

-Para mostrarte un recuerdo- respondió Roberta.

El Profesor de Pociones le indicó donde estaba el anaquel donde reposaba su pensadero de piedra, se acercaron hasta él y la chica retiró una hebra de pensamiento de su sien, para dejarlo caer en el pensadero. Severus se inclinó sin dudar y presenció la conversación que Harry había tenido con Roberta, incluido el resumen de esta y las reflexiones finales de ambos. Severus estaba horrorizado, ahora si temía perder a su pareja, no sabía que Harry se sintiera tan herido, se le estaba yendo de las manos y él sin darse cuenta. ¡Un catamita! Pensaba Severus, así se sentía Harry, el pobre chico tenía dudas sobre su propia masculinidad y hasta empezaba a dudar de sus propios sentimientos hacia él.  
Y peor aún, los sentimientos que tenía por Draco se estaban profundizando por su culpa, por no haberle escuchado, por haber reaccionado tan mal cuando le pidió invertir posiciones, el chico no estaba feliz con la relación y se estaba empezando a cansar de él.

-¿Vez lo grave que es, Severus?- dijo Roberta- Desde ahora te advierto, si Harry no quiere continuar con la relación que tienen, aunque Jazmin muera de pena, yo lo apoyaré aunque me duela perderla y con ella, la inmunidad de mi amigo.

-Eso no puede pasar- dijo Severus desesperado.

-Si Harry decide estar con Draco o con alguien más, es su elección - dijo enojada la chica - pero no te preocupes, él no elegiría a nadie que no acepte a Jazmin.

La chica se retiró del despacho, sintiendo lástima por Severus, pero tenía que hacerlo reaccionar antes de que ocurriera algo irreversible. _Aún estás a tiempo, Severus_, pensaba la chica,_ no la cagues esta vez_. Lastimosamente, Severus creyó que lo mejor era darle unos días de tiempo a Harry para que se tranquilizara, lo que el chico, inseguro como era, tomó como un signo de indiferencia por parte del profesor y sin darse cuenta empezó a pasar más tiempo con Draco.

El rubio llevaba un promedio de 5 horas de meditación al día, tenía controlado su mal y estaba ansioso por descubrir el camino para purificarse, por eso resultaba agradable su compañía. Lentamente se acercó a Harry, primero participando en las sesiones de meditación colectiva en el mini departamento. Después, comenzaron a salir a volar por las tardes, a veces leían juntos en la sala común e incluso una tarde de lluvia que Draco nunca olvidaría, Harry todo el piano y canto para él.

_Flash Back_

_Estuvieron volando durante casi media hora cuando se desató la tormenta, a ninguno de los dos le alegraba la idea de bajarse de la escoba tan pronto, pero ya habían empezado a caer rayos y era peligroso estar en el aire. __Para cuando llegaron al castillo los dos estaban empapados, no se les ocurrió secarse con un hechizo antes de entrar y enseguida vieron que Filch venía de frente hacia ellos, echaron a correr más por el placer de la aventura que por miedo al conserje, se escondieron jadeantes y muertos de risa en un aula vacía._

_Se sintieron como chiquillos de nuevo, después Harry aplicó un hechizo silencioso para que sus ropas se secaran y notó la cara de desilusión de Draco._

_-¿Por qué te pusiste triste de repente, Draco?- preguntó Harry._

_-Porque ahora que no podemos volar, tú te irás junto a tus amigos- respondió suspirando el rubio._

_-No necesariamente, no quedé en nada con ellos hasta dentro de dos horas ¿qué te gustaría hacer?- dijo Harry._

_-¿Cantarías sólo para mí?- pregunto ilusionado Draco._

_-Claro- respondió Harry, luego saco un piano reducido que llevaba colgado de una cadena en sujeta a su cinturón, le aplicó un engorgio y se sentó ante él._

_La canción que escogió era muy romántica, Harry la supo interpretar con sólo escucharla un par de veces, pertenecía un cantante norteamericano de nombre John Legend y la letra decía así:_

_(N/A esta es la canción watch?v=450p7goxZqg) _

_¿Qué haría yo sin tu boca inteligente?_  
_Que me excita, y me da patadas a la vez_  
_Tengo mi cabeza dando vueltas, no es broma,_  
_No puedo detenerme_  
_¿Qué te está pasando por esa mente maravillosa?_  
_Estoy en un viaje mágico y místico_  
_Y estoy tan mareado, que no sé qué fue lo que me hirió,_  
_pero voy a estar bien_

_Mi cabeza está bajo el agua_  
_Pero puedo respirar bien_  
_Estás loco y yo lo estoy también_

_Porque todo lo que soy_  
_Es todo lo que te encanta_  
_Amo tus curvas y todas tus aristas_  
_Todas tus perfectas imperfecciones_  
_Dame todo de ti_  
_Que yo voy a darte todo de mí para ti_  
_Eres mi principio y mi fin_  
_Incluso cuando pierdo, estoy ganando_  
_Porque yo te doy todo de mí_  
_Y tú me das todo de ti_

_¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte_  
_Que cuando lloras te ves hermoso?_  
_El mundo está cayendo a tus pies,_  
_Estoy pasando por cada estado de ánimo_  
_Tú eres mi perdición, eres mi musa_  
_Mi peor distracción, mi ritmo y mi blues_  
_No puedo dejar de cantar,_  
_Hay sonidos en mi cabeza de ti_

_Mi cabeza está bajo el agua_  
_Pero puedo respirar bien_  
_Estás loco y yo lo estoy también_

_Porque todo lo que soy_  
_Es todo lo que te encanta_  
_Amo tus curvas y todas tus aristas_  
_Todas tus perfectas imperfecciones_  
_Dame todo de ti_  
_Que yo voy a darte todo de mí para ti_  
_Eres mi principio y mi fin_  
_Incluso cuando pierdo, estoy ganando_  
_Porque yo te doy todo de mí_  
_Y tú me das todo de ti_

_Las cartas están sobre la mesa,_  
_Mostramos al mundo dos corazones_  
_Que arriesgan todo, aunque sea difícil_

_Porque todo lo que soy_  
_Es todo lo que te encanta_  
_Amo tus curvas y todas tus aristas_  
_Todas tus perfectas imperfecciones_  
_Dame todo de ti_  
_Que yo voy a darte todo de mí para ti_  
_Eres mi principio y mi fin_  
_Incluso cuando pierdo, estoy ganando_  
_Porque yo te doy todo de mí_  
_Y tú me das todo de ti_

_Te doy todo de mí_  
_Si tú me das todo de ti_

_Draco se acercó a Harry cuando terminó la canción, lo abrazó por la espalda y le dijo al oído:_

_-Perdóname por haber sido tan necio, mi amor._

_-No te preocupes Draco- respondió Harry sin soltarse, ni tensarse por el abrazo, pero sin darse la vuelta y corresponder, aunque se moría de ganas por hacerlo – Si tu sanas, yo estaré feliz y me olvidaré de todo._

_-Yo no quiero que te olvides, de lo que ahora quiero decirte- insistió el rubio._

_-Te escucho._

_-Te amo Harry, siempre te he amado- dijo Draco con fervor – perdóname por no habértelo dicho antes._

_-No te preocupes- dijo Harry- y yo también te amo, eso no va a cambiar nunca._

_Fin del flash back _

A partir de ese día, ninguno de los dos negó los sentimientos que tenían por el otro, nunca llegaron a darse ni siquiera un beso, había muchas formas de demostrar amor, disfrutaban de su mutua compañía, también del tiempo que pasaban juntos, a lado de sus amigos. Severus estaba perdiendo terreno a pasos agigantados, hasta Jazmin estaba indignada con la actitud aparentemente indiferente del profesor, ella era muy orgullosa, y valoraba todo lo que Harry hizo para que su entidad femenina fuera feliz, incluyendo hacer pública su existencia, rebelando así es secreto de su inmunidad. _Puede que me cueste separarme de mi amado_, pensaba la chica, _pero si este es un estúpido, mejor sola que mal acompañada. Harry renunció a Tae Woo por mí, lo justo es que yo deje a Severus, si la relación no le hace feliz._

**MUCHAS GRCIAS POR LOS MARAVILLOS COMENTARIOS QUE RECIBO EN CADA CAPITULO, LO CONTESTARE CADA UNO Y LES MANDARE UN PEDACITO DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO**

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Christine C. **


	63. Apenas a tiempo, antes de perder todo

**La autora de la historia es ****Hikarijoon, yo solo publico la historia aquí en Fanfiction para que la conozcan. Tengo permiso de la autora para realizarlo!**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Spoiler hasta el quinto libro, todos los personajes son propiedad de J.k. Rowling. Este fic es mi homenaje a Harry Potter y a las maravillosas horas de magia que viví leyendo sus aventuras.-**_

**AVISOS!**

**Esta historia es AU, relación Adulto-Menor, relación chico-chico…**

**Sin nada mas que decir, que disfruten de la historia!**

**¡NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR LA HISTORIA, PARA ASI SABER SI LES SIGUE GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA!**

**Capitulo 63**

Jazmin quizo ser generosa y sacrificó su sábado de compras con Tae Woo, para que Harry pudiera estar todo ese día con Draco si quería, por eso se hizo presente el viernes. Cosa que al rubio no le gustó para nada, porque no sabía el acuerdo al que ella había llegado con Harry. Esa mañana de viernes, Jazmin estaba conversando tranquilamente con Daphne y Pansy en la sala común de Slytherin, como la entidad femenina de Harry era una fanática de la moda, congenió enseguida con sus compañeras serpientes.

Todos los alumnos varones heterosexuales presentes, miraban embelesados a la chica Potter, pero si alguno se animaban a acercarse mucho a ella, Vincent les gruñía y Jazmin le sonreía en agradecimiento, el pobre chico se sonrojaba y devolvía el gesto, para después proseguir con su tarea de espantarle a los moscones. Cuando Draco entró a la Sala común y, al ver a Jazmin hablando con sus compañeras, toda la ira que tenía estalló:

-¿Por qué estás tú? Hoy no es tu día, quiero a Harry- espeto el rubio.

-¡Hey!¡No le hables así!- saltó furioso Vincent

-Tranquilo Vin – lo calmó Jazmin- Es natural que se sienta así.

-¡Es absolutamente imperdonable!- irrumpió la voz de Lucius Malfoy, quien se acercó de dos zancadas y abofeteó violentamente a su hijo, en frente de todos.

-Padre- dijo Draco impactado.

-Eres un inmundo degenerado, como te atreves a tratar así a una entidad mágica, basura….

De repente, Lucius no pudo hablar, estaba suspendido en el aire y totalmente mudo. Miró hacia abajo y vio a la chica Potter mirándolo con rabia.

-¡Escúchame bien, malnacido! – dijo Jazmin, quien estaba usando su poderosa magia sin varita para neutralizar la voz del aristócrata - lo último que deseo es que un ser despreciable como tú me defienda, te detesto, ni siquiera Voldemort me da tanto asco como tú. No sé como tu mujer pudo tener un hijo contigo, viendo la forma en que te comportas con él, hubiera sido preferible que fueras estéril, te odio. Draco vale mil veces más que tú y no está solo, víbora de cloaca. Te advierto que si le vuelves a poner una mano encima conocerás la furia de un hermafromago, recuérdalo bien, caca de hipogrifo ¿ya te dije que te odio? Para que te quede clarísimo, Harry ama a Draco, si lo dañas a él dañas a Harry, por ende me dañas a mí y como habrás visto, soy una bruja muy poderosa y, a diferencia de Harry, no tengo tantos reparos en usar ese poder contra los que me caen mal.

Acto seguido Jazmin dejó caer violentamente al piso al aristócrata sangrepura, quien se levantó y por primera vez en su vida, miró con respeto a su vástago y, sin decir nada, se retiró por donde había llegado. Todos los alumnos que estaban presentes en la sala común de Slytherin, aplaudieron la acción de Jazmin cuando Lucius se retiró, Draco se sintió muy conmovido por la defensa tan fervorosa de la chica y se arrepintió de haber sido tan injusto con ella.

-No sé si me gustó ver tan humillado a mi padre, pero te lo agradezco mucho- le dijo Draco a Jazmin, con una tímida sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, teníamos asuntos pendientes él, Harry y yo- dijo la chica con un brillo de rabia en la mirada.

-No sé qué les haya hecho, pero me alegro de que lo pusieras en su lugar- dijo el rubio.

-Fue un placer- dijo Jazmin, sonriendo ampliamente.  
\- Nunca te voy a amar como lo amo a él, lo he amado desde niño, pero prometo tratar de ser tu amigo – dijo Draco ofreciéndole su mano.

-Es todo lo que espero- dijo sonriendo Jazmin.

Al día siguiente Severus tomó por fin la decisión de buscar a su pareja, esto se debió a que la misma Jazmín estaba distante con él, incluso la había visto conversando animadamente con Draco Malfoy, a la hora de la cena. Esa visión le había caído como plomo en el estómago, no puede ser, ella no, pensó el Profesor de Pociones.  
Al entrar a la sala común se encontró con una escena que hizo que su corazón parara unos instantes, Harry, su Harry, estaba acostado en un sofá de tres cuerpos mientras leía un libro con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Draco. Una ráfaga de celos inundó su interior, apenas logró calmarse lo suficiente como para no hacer una locura, sólo se acercó a los muchachos y dijo:

-Señor Potter, acompáñeme a su habitación, debo hablar en privado con usted.

-Si Profesor – respondió Harry con absoluta indiferencia, levantándose lentamente, le sonrió a Draco y luego se puso de pie.

Siguió a Severus hasta el mini-departamento, le franqueó la entrada y luego lo siguió adentro. Harry se encargó de colocar barreras y hechizos silenciados con dos movimientos de sus manos.

-¿Usted dirá, profesor?- dijo Harry con dureza.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo con Draco?- preguntó con rabia Severus.

-Estábamos leyendo una novela – respondió el chico sin inmutarse.

-¿Y para eso tenían que reposar tu cabeza en su regazo?- insistió el profesor.

-Eso lo hice porque me gusta que me acaricien el pelo- dijo Harry con burla y luego añadió – Soy una persona muy afectiva, como no recibí cariño de pequeño, ahora me gusta recibirlo a raudales, mis amigos me dice gatito. Tú no sabías todo eso porque la parte afectuosa de nuestra relación la reservabas para Jazmin.

-Y supongo que Draco, sólo te da cariño- dijo incisivo Severus.

-No, el me ama y yo lo amo a él- dijo Harry con firmeza, para después tener que esquivar una bofetada que intentó asestarle Severus.

Harry lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos de la sorpresa, asustado por lo que podría haberle pasado al Profesor si cumplía con el objetivo de agredirle.

-¡Severus estás loco!- gritó Harry – No sabemos si soy inmune a un ataque físico real, podría ser peligroso para ti.

-Estás condenando tu inmunidad al alentar tus sentimientos por Draco- espetó Severus.

-No te preocupes, mis barreras están muy bien- dijo Harry- sobreviviré sin ti, soy un hermafromago, no un veela, ya lo he investigado.

-Tú no puedes dejarme por él- dijo Severus desesperado- soy tu pareja, Jazmin me eligió.

-Ahora te acuerdas de que tienes pareja – dijo Harry con sorna –Cuando me ignoraste más de una semana después de que te encontré besando a Lucius Malfoy y luego me enteré de que no me amas lo suficiente para dejar que te posea, que no confías en mí, que viste la conversación que tuve con Roberta en el pensadero y no me buscaste para hablar después de eso. ¿Qué esperabas Severus? Que me quede esperando a que te dignes a hablar conmigo, no tengo porque hacerlo, soy un mago joven, guapo, rico y poderoso. Si tú no sabes valorarme, otro lo hará.

-Sólo quería darte tiempo, mi amor- dijo llorando el Profesor- perdóname, amor mío, pensé que necesitabas tranquilizarte antes de hablar conmigo.

-Te necesitaba a ti, Severus- dijo Harry con fervor- Necesitaba cariño, estaba herido y tú me dejaste para que otros me consolaran, tu indiferencia ante mis sentimientos me alentaron a seguir a mi corazón y ahora ya no puedo detenerlo.

-Por favor, no me dejes Harry – insistió Severus- sé que fui injusto mi amor, pero es que nos veíamos tan poco que al tenerte entre mis brazos sólo quería poseerte, no tienes idea de cómo te deseo. Si era más cariñoso con ella era porque estaba más seguro de sus sentimientos por mí. Tú en cambio, llamabas tanto la atención, estabas siempre rodeado de gente que te quería, me hacías sentirme tan celoso. Por eso, cuando te tenía entre mis brazos te tomaba salvajemente, porque en ese momento necesitaba sentir que eras sólo mío. No sabía que te estaba lastimando, mi amor.

-Me hubieras dicho todo esto antes Severus- dijo apenado Harry – Aun te amo y Jazmin está destrozada, pero no puedo renunciar a Draco.

-¿Prefieres renunciar a mí?- preguntó temeroso Severus- Por favor Harry, tú tienes una capacidad increíble para perdonar, dame otra oportunidad de hacer feliz.

-Crees que no me duele- dijo Harry rompiendo a llorar- yo te amo Severus, pero Draco también merece un oportunidad y yo quiero dársela.

-Por favor, mi amor- insistió Severus- estoy dispuesto a compartirte con él, si no me dejas.

Harry se quedó helado con la propuesta de Severus, sintió la aprobación de Jazmin en su interior, lo pensó detenidamente. Bueno él tendría que compartir a su pareja con su entidad femenina, eso siempre acarrearía complicaciones, no estaba seguro de que querría compartir a Draco con Jazmin, pero si la chica tenía a Severus, tal vez estarían todos contentos.

-De acuerdo- dijo Harry.

-¿Qué?- dijo Severus sorprendido, en realidad no esperaba que Harry aceptara, lo dijo sólo por desesperación, él no quería compartir a su pareja con nadie.

-Jazmin seguirá siendo tu pareja- explicó Harry- Yo seré el novio de Draco.

-Me niego- dijo furioso Severus- Tú pasas más días presente, porque ese niñato va a gozar de más días que yo.

-Porque hay que darle al asunto alguna nota de normalidad. ¿No te parece? – respondió rencoroso el chico.

-Mi amor, no me castigues con tu rechazo – volvió a insistir Severus- te prometo que tendré más en cuenta tus sentimientos, pero no me prives de tu amor.

-No sé, Severus- dijo Harry desesperado- Me lastimaste, me hiciste sentir usado, poco hombre…

Severus lo estrecho entre sus brazos, ahora comprendía la magnitud de su error, ese mago se había entregado totalmente a él, mientras que el profesor seguía teniendo reservas para darse por completo a Harry.

-Dame la oportunidad de conquistarte de nuevo, a ti Harry- rogó con vehemencia.

-Está bien, pero tendrás que aprender a compartirme con Draco así como yo te comparto con Jazmin- aclaró Harry y luego prosiguió- y dado que Jazmin y yo no podemos tener una relación amorosa, te prohíbo que te acerques a Draco con fines lujuriosos o románticos. Yo quiero tener una relación, no una orgía permanente.

-¿Cómo si yo quisiera tener algo con ese niño oxigenado?- dijo despectivo Severus.

-No, tú ya tienes tu oxigenado propio- saltó Jazmin para dar su aporte en la conversación- Y si te volvemos a pillar en una de esas Severus, te juro que nos pierdes para siempre. Te advierto, que yo sí puedo ser rencorosa.

El pobre Profesor de Pociones tuvo que conformarse, había tenido en sus manos un gran tesoro, sólo para él y estuvo a punto de perderlo del todo. Ahora tendría que conformarse con poseerlo a medias con uno de sus más queridos alumnos. El chico-que-vivió no le dijo nada a Draco sobre la decisión que tomó con respecto a su relación, quería esperar a que este realizara su viaje de purificación, antes de informarle que había decidido darle una oportunidad. Necesitaba a su rubio sano, para que este decidiera, en pleno uso de sus facultades mentales, aceptar tenerlo a medias con su pareja destinada. Una mañana de invierno, cerca de la Navidad, Draco entró corriendo a la sala común de Slytherin, vibrante de felicidad, se arrojó a los brazos de Harry, quien estaba sentado en un sofá leyendo un manga, este respondió al abrazo gustoso, aun no se besaban, pero su relación era cada día más afectuosa.

-¿Qué pasa, mi rubito lindo?- dijo Harry sonriente.

-Lo descubrí, mi amor- dijo contento Draco- descubrí adonde tengo que ir para purificarme.

-¿En serio?- respondió Harry, radiante de alegría- A donde debes ir?

\- A la cumbre de Snowdon, la montaña más alta de Gales – respondió el rubio- ¿Me esperarás?

-Claro que sí, bonito- dijo Harry con mirada enternecida- Aquí estaré cuando regreses

-Te amo, Harry- dijo Draco

-Yo también te amo, Draco.

**MUCHAS GRCIAS POR LOS MARAVILLOS COMENTARIOS QUE RECIBO EN CADA CAPITULO, LO CONTESTARE CADA UNO Y LES MANDARE UN PEDACITO DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO**

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Christine C. **


	64. Poniendo esfuerzo en recuperar lo perdid

**La autora de la historia es ****Hikarijoon, yo solo publico la historia aquí en Fanfiction para que la conozcan. Tengo permiso de la autora para realizarlo!**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Spoiler hasta el quinto libro, todos los personajes son propiedad de J.k. Rowling. Este fic es mi homenaje a Harry Potter y a las maravillosas horas de magia que viví leyendo sus aventuras.-**_

**AVISOS!**

**Esta historia es AU, relación Adulto-Menor, relación chico-chico…**

**Sin nada mas que decir, que disfruten de la historia!**

**¡NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR LA HISTORIA, PARA ASI SABER SI LES SIGUE GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA!**

**Capitulo 64**

Remus escuchaba ceñudo las quejas de Severus con respecto a Harry, no estaba para nada de acuerdo con la actitud del profesor, cuando perdió la paciencia, decidió decirle a su amigo todo lo que pensaba, antes de caer en la tentación de darle una tunda por su postura de mártir ante la situación.

-Lo siento por ti, Severus- dijo contrariado el licántropo- pero si continuas haciéndote la víctima, sin poner verdaderamente de tu parte para comprenderlo, lo perderás del todo muy pronto.

-Escucha, sé que lo quieres, pero debes reconocer que está siendo muy duro conmigo- insistió el Maestro de pociones.

-No estoy de acuerdo- dijo tajante Remus- si él no es feliz contigo, tiene derecho a buscar su felicidad con otra persona.

-Eso es cierto, pero también dice que me sigue amando- insistió Severus- Yo estoy dispuesto a cambiar, si él me da la oportunidad de demostrárselo. Perdonó a todos lo que le hicieron daño, con bastante facilidad ¿Por qué no puede hacer lo mismo conmigo?

-Porque no se trata de perdonar, Severus- explicó pacientemente Remus – estoy seguro de que Harry no siente rencor hacia ti, simplemente no es completamente feliz a tu lado y no quiere mentirse a sí mismo, ni a ti.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué aceptó la propuesta de seguir conmigo?- preguntó el profesor de pociones.

-Eso es lo que me extraña- dijo el licántropo- creo que tiene que ver con los sentimientos de Jazmin hacia ti, no me sorprendería que no vuelva a permitir que lo toques cuando él mismo ocupe su cuerpo.

-¡¿Por qué se comporta en forma tan inmadura?!- preguntó desesperado Severus.

-¡Tiene 17 años Severus!- exclamó furioso Remus - ¿Qué esperabas? Harry se ha comportado de forma valiente y madura en situaciones en las que un hombre adulto se habría puesto a llorar de terror, pero aun así, sigue siendo sólo un muchacho. Es inseguro con respecto a los sentimientos de los demás hacia él, porque no recibió cariño cuando era pequeño.

-Debe superar esos defectos- dijo sin pensar el profesor de pociones.

-Eres terriblemente injusto- insistió el licántropo – Tú eres el menos indicado para exigirle que supere los traumas que le quedaron de su pasado, cuando tú mismo le hiciste la vida imposible durante cinco años, sólo por su parecido con James.

-Lo recuperaré- dijo resuelto Severus – hoy debemos encontrarnos a solas en mi despacho y pondré todo de mi parte para reconquistarlo.

-Espero por tu bien, que así sea – respondió Remus- aprovecha estos días en que Draco no está y no te impacientes si al principio te rechaza, algo me dice que acepto seguir contigo por Jazmin y no porque realmente le pareciera bien tener un relación a medias contigo y el chico Malfoy.

-¿Quieres decir, que ya está decidido a dejarme definitivamente?- preguntó asustado Severus.

-Sí, eso creo – respondió Remus sin piedad – Mi cachorro es muy compasivo, si te vio sufrió y sintió el dolor de Jazmin por perderte, lo más probable es que en un momento de debilidad, tomó esa opción desesperada para tranquilizarlos a ambos.

-No puede ser – dijo Severus – Yo no puedo perderlo, amo a Jazmin, pero él es mi perdición.

-Pues deberías habérselo demostrado de otra forma que no incluyera arrastrarlo a tu cama como un sátiro desquiciado- replicó el licántropo – Yo también suelo dejarme llevar con Tae Woo, pero también me tomo mi tiempo en hacerlo sentir querido, converso con él seguido y los fines de semana trato de llevarlo a otros sitios que no incluyan un lecho.

-Porque tu pareja no es tan popular como Harry- saltó Severus- Tú no tienes que ver como casi toda la escuela lo desea, como sus amigos lo miman mientras él se deja consentir por ellos, eso sin contar que ahora tengo que recibir las propuestas de matrimonio dirigidas a él.

-Tú sabías, que eso iba a pasar cuando aceptaste ser su pareja – respondió Remus y luego continuó – Por otra parte, si tú no le brindas afecto que no te extrañe que mi cachorro lo busque en sus amigos, él es una persona hambrienta de cariño y yo he visto lo duro que eres con Harry, a veces.  
-Dime ¿qué fue lo que hice mal?- suplicó Severus.

-Por favor Severus – se impacientó Remus – Te he escuchado llamar a Jazmin con sobrenombres como "mi princesita, "mi reina", "mi ángel, etc. La miras con ternura y eres complaciente en todo lo que te pide. Con Harry eres apasionado sí, pero sólo en la cama, raramente lo llamar "amor" e incluso te escuché llamarlo "Potter", cuando estaban rodeados de gente que sabía que eran pareja. Mi cachorro soportó esa situación por meses, pero no tiene porque hacerlo toda su vida, el vínculo de "pareja destinada" de un Hermafromago no es indisoluble, no ocurre igual que con los veelas o licántropos, si el mago no es feliz, puede cambiar de compañero.

-No quiero perderlo Remus- gimió Severus- No es por Jazmin que quiero estar con él, yo de veras estoy loco por Harry, si me comporté como una bestia es porque estaba inseguro de sus sentimientos hacia mí.

-Entonces aprende a ser compasivo y ponte en su lugar- espetó el licántropo- Harry también tiene derecho a sentirse inseguro. Si tú, que eres un adulto, tienes esa debilidad, no pretendas que él sea perfecto. Estamos hablando de un muchacho herido, inseguro de los sentimientos de su pareja y frustrado sexualmente. No es raro que se sucumbiera al evidente amor que le profesa Draco, ese chico pese a su enfermedad, le hizo sentir un hombre sin necesidad de llevarlo a su cama. Porque Harry, a pesar de tener una entidad femenina en su interior, sigue siendo un varón y como tal, tiene sus necesidades.

El Profesor de Pociones fue a su despacho luego de la conversación que tuvo con su amigo, por fin tomaba conciencia de lo duro que se comportó con Harry, pero estaba dispuesto a reconquistarlo, empezaría esa misma noche. No volvería a cometer el error de esperar unos días a que estuviera más tranquilo, le demostraría cuanto lo había extrañado, por eso encargó una rica cena a los elfos, decoró su habitación con velas y se arregló especialmente para la ocasión.

La puerta de su habitación sonó, a la hora en que habían acordado verse, pero cuando Severus abrió sonriente, seguro de encontrarse con Harry, a la que descubrió de pie esperando a que la dejara pasar, fue a Jazmin.

-Vaya, Severus- dijo la chica al ver la expresión de desilusión en los ojos de su amado- parece que no estás contento de verme.

-No es eso, mi princesa- dijo el Profesor, dejando pasar a la chica – Pero necesito ver a Harry.

-Él no quiere estar a solas contigo- dijo apenada Jazmin.

-Por favor, Jazmin- suplicó Severus- Necesito verlo, estoy dispuesto a todo por reconquistarlo, no puede ser tan cruel.

Jazmin estaba profundamente conmovida y convenció a Harry que tomara su lugar, el chico cedió a pesar del miedo que tenía. Severus sonrió ampliamente cuando vio aparecer a Harry, una ola de intenso deseo lo embargó, pero puso todo de su parte para contenerse, era contraproducente que expresara su necesidad de tomar el cuerpo del muchacho en ese momento.

-Bienvenido, mi amor- dijo el profesor con fervor- no sabes cuánto te he extrañado.

-No sé, qué decir- dijo Harry bajando la cabeza.

-No tienes que decir nada, amor mío- dijo Severus con ternura- Sólo estar aquí conmigo.

-Yo- empezo Harry- Aun te deseo, por eso no quiero estar a solas contigo, no quiero sucumbir a la pasión para después sentirme miserable.

Severus lo tomó entre sus brazos, aspiró su aroma a menta, el chico se quedó tieso al principio pero luego correspondió al abrazo, hundiendo su rostro en la túnica del profesor. Harry también había extrañado muchísimo a su pareja, sufrió mucho en esos días, a pesar de tener a Draco a su lado. Severus lo condujo hasta un sofá, donde se sentó y tomo a Harry en su regazo, se quedaron así abrazados largo rato, el profesor acariciaba la espalda del muchacho, mientras Harry se empezó a relajar en los brazos de su amado.

-Te amo tanto Harry- dijo Severus con fervor- estoy loco por ti, si fui tan complaciente con Jazmin es porque quería compensarla. Ya que, por más que trate, no puedo desearla tan intensamente como a ti.

-Yo soy un hombre Severus- dijo Harry con rabia – Me trataste como un objeto sexual y no tuviste en cuenta mis necesidades, a pesar de mi juventud y homosexualidad, sigo siendo un varón.

-Perdóname, amor mío- rogó el profesor- te prometo que eso también va a cambiar.

-Yo no quiero que te entregues a mí, si no lo deseas - replicó Harry- Si no me vez como un hombre y dejas que te posea para no perderme, sería como una violación y eso no es lo que quiero.

-Harry, yo si te deseo como hombre- aclaró vehemente el profesor- Pero igual que tú, soy inseguro, una vez me abandonaron después de que me entregué a alguien y no quería que volviera a ocurrir.

-Pensé que me conocías, Severus – dijo apenado Harry – parece que me equivoqué.

-Mi amor, no tienes idea del miedo que tengo, de que ya no me desees - dijo Severus estrechando el abrazo- De lo indigno que me siento de tu amor, de los celos que siento cuando otras personas te brindan cariño y del dolor que siento ahora, porque puedo perderte.

-Yo te amo, Severus- dijo Harry rompiendo a llorar- pero no se qué hacer, apenas ayer se fue Draco y ahora, que estoy contigo, siento que puedo renunciar a su amor. Pero cuando lo veo, me siento fatal por no poder estar a su lado, me rompe el corazón su sufrimiento y quiero desesperadamente darle una oportunidad.

-Eso no es amor, Harry- dijo un radiante Severus – Eso es compasión, cariño, ternura e incluso deseo.

-Pero yo lo amo – insistió Harry – siempre lo he querido.

-De la misma manera, que yo quise a tu madre- respondió Severus – te propongo una cosa.

Harry le miró a los ojos enjugándose las lágrimas, el profesor se sintió conmovido a verlo restregar sus ojos empañados, realmente el chico parecía un gatito cuando estaba dolido.

-No tienes idea de lo mucho que te amo- dijo Severus, sujetando el mentón de Harry para que le mirara a los ojos- Las ganas que tengo de hacer el amor contigo, de la forma que tú quieras, mi vida. Solo quiero estar fundido a tu cuerpo, ser uno sólo otra vez y oler el aroma de tu piel.

-No me digas esas cosa- dijo ceñudo Harry- Yo también soy humano y se supone que no haremos nada hasta que nos casemos.

Severus no respondió, sólo volvió a abrazarlo, feliz porque Harry todavía estaba considerando casarse con él, esperaría todo el tiempo que necesitara para tenerlo de vuelta en su cama, por ahora se conformaría con estar a su lado y disfrutar de su compañía.

-¿Qué era lo que querías proponerme?- preguntó Harry.

-Que te olvides de Draco en estos días – respondió el Profesor- sólo enfócate en lo nuestro, cuando vuelva, analiza lo que sientes y luego tomaremos la decisiones correspondientes.

-Me parece bien – dijo Harry sonriendo a Severus- Yo tampoco quiero perderte, mi amor.

El profesor de Pociones se inclinó, beso dulcemente a su pareja, sin prisa, con delicadeza y ternura. Harry le correspondió, poniendo en el beso toda la añoranza, que en esos días sintió por él. Les costó un poco evitar que el deseo se apoderara de ellos, después de casi 15 días sin tocarse, pero lo soportaron con valentía Habían cometido el error de priorizar el sexo en su relación de pareja, por eso era conveniente suprimirlo de momento hasta que desarrollaran mejor, otros aspectos de su unión. Se amaban lo suficiente para soportar la abstinencia sexual hasta que puedan resolver sus problemas. Esa noche durmieron en estrecho abrazo, luego de meditar juntos, comer la rica comida vegetariana que prepararon los elfos domésticos y leer unos cuentos cortos muggles de terror, que en lugar de hacerles sentir miedo, les hicieron reír como locos la mayor parte del tiempo, debido a las descripciones muggles de las criaturas mágicas.

A la mañana siguiente, Severus se quedó observando el rostro dormido de su amado, se ve tan delicado y dulce cuando duerme, pensó el profesor, como pude ser tan estúpido de olvidarme de que, a pesar de su inmenso poder, es un ser humano, vulnerable al rencor y la indiferencia. No volvería acometer la tontería de no recordar eso, aprendería a escucharlo y a expresarle más seguido sus sentimientos.

**MUCHAS GRCIAS POR LOS MARAVILLOS COMENTARIOS QUE RECIBO EN CADA CAPITULO, LO CONTESTARE CADA UNO Y LES MANDARE UN PEDACITO DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO**

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Christine C. **


	65. Descontrol en la Torre de Gryffindor

**La autora de la historia es ****Hikarijoon, yo solo publico la historia aquí en Fanfiction para que la conozcan. Tengo permiso de la autora para realizarlo!**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Spoiler hasta el quinto libro, todos los personajes son propiedad de J.k. Rowling. Este fic es mi homenaje a Harry Potter y a las maravillosas horas de magia que viví leyendo sus aventuras.-**_

**AVISOS!**

**Esta historia es AU, relación Adulto-Menor, relación chico-chico…**

**Sin nada mas que decir, que disfruten de la historia!**

**¡NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR LA HISTORIA, PARA ASI SABER SI LES SIGUE GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA!**

**Capitulo 65**

A medida que pasaba en tiempo, Ren iba perdiendo sus reservas de paciencia con la actitud posesiva y sofocante de su Alma Gemela, ni siquiera el Príncipe era tan absorbente como Ronald, el chico japonés quería muchísimo al pelirrojo y se lo demostraba, pero todo tenía un límite. Había entrenado muy bien a Ron, para que pudiera defenderse, le ayudó a mejorar sus notas para que pudiera ingresar en la Academia de Aurores e incluso intercedió ante Severus para que le permitiera seguir cursando Pociones, a pesar de que en sus TIMOS, el pelirrojo no había alcanzado la nota requerida para preparar los EXTASIS de esa materia.

Ren nunca había cursado estudios mágicos formales y debía estudiar muchísimo para ponerse al día, pero aún sacaba tiempo de donde podía para prestarle atención a Ronald. Por suerte, Ji Hoo también, estaba muy ocupado, poniéndose al día en sus estudios y ayudando en la Enfermería del colegio. Por eso no cuestionaba que su esposo ya no estuviera tanto tiempo a su lado, pero esto también molestaba a Ren, pues extrañaba la compañía de su Príncipe. Por lo menos Harry, gracias a una larga conversación que tuvo con Roberta, ya no le hacía rabietas de celos, debido a su cercanía con Ron. Ahora el hermafromago lo miraba con pena, al notar lo cansado que se veía el pobre Ren.

La situación salió de control, un día en que ocurrieron una serie de eventos desafortunados para el chico japonés y que le hicieron perder completamente el control. Se levantó esa mañana de muy buen humor, porque vería a su esposo, este había estado ausente de Hogwarts un par de días, pues fue con Pema a una gira por las principales enfermerías mágicas de Gran Bretaña. Lo había extrañado muchísimo y su deseo sexual se había incrementado debido a la ausencia de su pareja.

Como Ronald aún dormía decidió bajar a la sala común de Gryffindor para iniciar sus ejercicios de meditación, al pelirrojo no le gustaba meditar, decía que era aburrido, por eso Ren acostumbraba a hacerlo solo o en compañía de Roberta. Pero esa mañana, Neville, quien también se había levantado muy temprano, le pidió que le enseñara a meditar, pues recientemente había escuchado que dedicarse a esa actividad ayudaba a equilibrar el flujo de energía mágica.

Ren asintió con alegría a la petición de ese chico tímido y agradable, le indicó los ejercicios de respiración necesarios antes de poner la mente en blanco, con el fin de entrar en trance y comunicarse con la magia interior, luego se sentaron en posición de loto y empezaron a meditar. Cuando faltaba poco, para que la hora programada para la meditación terminara, tuvieron que interrumpir bruscamente su actividad debido a la llegada ruidosa de Ron.

-¿Qué haces con él, Ren? – preguntó el pelirrojo y después agregó con tono celoso – Tú no necesitas a Neville para meditar.

El pobre Neville miró preocupado a Ren, quien exhaló un largo suspiro y contó hasta diez. Dirigió su mirada a su Alma Gemela con una expresión neutra y le respondió:

-Neville, me pidió que le enseñara a meditar, no creo que tenga nada de malo ayudarlo un poco.

-Pues que le pida ayuda a Roberta- insistió Ronald- Tú ya tienes mucho que hacer.

Ren no replicó, solo para llevar la fiesta en paz, ese día quería esperar a su Príncipe con el mejor humor del mundo, no podía permitir que los celos de su Alma Gemela agriaran su ánimo, era consciente de que su paciencia estaba llegando a su límite, pero soportaría hasta estar en los brazos de su amado. Lentamente se puso de pie y salió de la sala común seguido de Ronald, quien mantenía el gesto de reprobación en la mirada.

Roberta había observado la escena en compañía de Hermione, y no pudo evitar comentarle a esta:

-Deberías hablar con Ron, si sigue con esa actitud, por más vínculo mágico que exista entre ellos, Ren se va a cansar.

-Nunca me ha escuchado- respondió Hermione- ¿Por qué lo haría ahora?

-Porque antes eras una mandona sabelotodo – respondió Roberta- La gente se negaba a escucharte, sólo para llevarte la contraria, ahora eres diferente.

-¿En serio?- preguntó ilusionada Hermione.

-Por supuesto, cariño – respondió Roberta, dedicándole una sonrisa a su nueva amiga – Ahora sólo eres una chica dulce, inteligente, perceptiva y bonita.

Hermione se sonrojó por el cumplido de la chica a la que tanto admiraba, hacía tiempo que no sentía celos de esta, ahora la quería sinceramente, pues Roberta era abierta, franca e incluso afectuosa con ella.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?-

-De momento ir al gran comedor- respondió Roberta- después trataremos de encarar a Ron, si no lo encontramos podemos pasar un buen rato en nuestra habitación.

-Roberta- la reprendió Hermione sonrojándose aún más.

-Es que te vez deliciosa cuando te sonrojas, cariño- dijo Roberta bajando la voz y acercándose más a la otra chica- ¿No te gustaría venir después de Transformaciones?

-¿Para qué?- respondió temblorosa Hermione.

-Para repetir lo que hicimos anoche en tu cama- respondió Roberta elevando una ceja.

-De acuerdo- le respondió Hermione con una sonrisa coqueta.

El secreto mejor guardado de las alumnas de séptimo de la casa Griffindor es que, de puertas adentro de su habitación, convivían dos parejas de lesbianas, dos de las chicas eran bisexuales y dos de ellas, definitivamente gay. Parvati, aparte de sus compañeras de habitación, solo había admitido que era homosexual a su hermana gemela Padma, quien se lo tomó muy bien. Por otra parte, siempre había deseado a su mejor amiga Lavender, quien no se percató de esa atracción, hasta que Roberta llegó a sus vidas y pudieron resolver sus prejuicios dentro de su cuarto.

Nadie sabía lo mucho que se amaban Lavender y Parvati, ni siquiera lo admitían para ellas mismas, se querían convencer de que su relación duraría hasta que terminaran Hogwarts, pero Roberta, Hermione y Padma estaban seguras de que cuando se vieran en la obligación de separarse, no lo tolerarían y tendrían que hacer frente a sus familias para poder estar juntas.

Todo empezó cuando estaban hablando de sexo y Lavender le preguntó a Roberta las mecánicas del sexo entre mujeres. Después del relato pormenorizado de la chica norteamericana, había tres bragas mojadas en la habitación. Roberta se divirtió a mares con la incomodidad de sus compañeras, luego sufrió las consecuencias de sus acciones, cuando Parvati y Lavender decidieron experimentar lo que escucharon. A Hermione y Roberta no les quedó de otra que sucumbir a la tensión sexual del ambiente, aguantaron valientemente una semana, viendo como sus compañeras se comportaban dentro del cuarto y escuchando la sinfonía de gemidos, cuando a estas se les olvidaba aplicar hechizos de silencio a su cama.

Pero, volviendo al dilema de Ren, el chico tuvo una mañana pésima, Ron se pasó todo el desayuno burlándose, sin mala intención claro está, pero con cero tacto, de su dieta vegetariana, Ren lo toleró y no dijo nada de la cantidad de colesterol que su alma gemela consumía cada mañana. Fueron a la clase de Pociones y Ron se pasó criticando a Severus. Ren se tuvo que callar porque no podía revelar que tan cercano era su trato con el Profesor de Pociones, pero se sentía molesto porque el apreciaba de verdad a la pareja de su amigo Harry.

El Transformaciones fue reprendido por la Profesora Mac Gonagall, porque Ron le estaba hablando de Quiddich, Ren soportó estoicamente que la profesora le bajara la nota en clase a pesar de que el no aportó nada a la conversación sobre ese deporte que nunca había practicado. Durante el almuerzo Harry vino a comer con él para contarle sobre su encuentro con Severus, comieron alejados de los demás con una barrera de silencio a su alrededor, desde que se conocieron siempre se contaban todo, Ren quería muchísimo al hermafromago y era totalmente correspondido.

Ron miraba ceñudo al sector de la mesa donde estaban ellos dos, no entendía porque tanto secretismo en su conversación si Harry ya había revelado su herencia mágica, se suponía que Ren era su hermano mágico y que no tenía que haber secretos entre ellos. Cuando Ren llegó a su lado de la mesa, Ron lo increpó:

-¿Por qué no puedo escuchar tu conversación con Harry?

Ren exhalo un hondo suspiro, se quedó un rato pensando y luego decidió echarle la culpa a su amigo.

-¿Pregúntale a Harry?- respondió Ren

-Yo sé que no soy gran cosa comparado con él- dijo Ron con pena.

-¿Por qué te comparas con él, entonces?- preguntó hastiado Ren – Deja de celar de Harry, por eso se alejó de ti.

Ron iba a replicar, cuando tuvo que interrumpirse porque Ren se paró y echó a correr, pues había visto entrar a su Príncipe en compañía de sus guardias, lo había extrañado muchísimo, por eso lo estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos y le susurró al oído:

-Te necesito, mi Príncipe.

Ji Hoo entendió lo que su esposo le quiso decir, se apretó más fuerte a él y le respondió bajito:

-En tu habitación o en la mía.

Ren no respondió, solo tomó la mano de su esposo y lo condujo casi corriendo hacia la torre de Gryffindor, provocando las risas contenidas de los leopardos y las amapolas que se quedaron en el gran comedor.

-¿De qué te ríes Roberta?- preguntó ceñudo Ron.

-De que Ren extrañó mucho a nuestro Príncipe – respondió la chica.

-Yo creo que Ren se casó muy joven- dijo suspirando Ron.

-Escúchame una cosa, Ronald – saltó Roberta con tono de advertencia- por el bien de tú relación con Ren, más te vale que los dejes solos por las próximas dos horas.

-Pero tenemos que entrenar- insistió Ron.

-Pues por hoy- intervino Hermione – busca a otro para entrenar, pero deja a Ren en paz.

Después del almuerzo, Ronald fue al aula donde solía entrenar con Ren, estuvo practicando unos encantamientos escudo que le había indicado su alma gemela, no conseguía que le saliera uno en especial, que servía para interceptar un ataque antes de que pueda tocarte. Hasta que en un momento dado su hechizo tomó la consistencia que quería, definitivamente Ron carecía totalmente de tacto, apenas consiguió que su escudo mágico funcionara corrió como loco a buscar a su alma gemela para mostrárselo.

Ren estaba consumido de deseo sexual por su esposo, pero se tomó el trabajo de cerrar con magia la puerta, aunque no era un hechizo muy fuerte, pero no pudo concentrarse en nada más, necesitaba desesperadamente disfrutar del cuerpo desnudo de su pareja. Prácticamente arrancó las ropas que cubrían a su Príncipe, quien estaba sorprendido por la pasión de su esposo, generalmente él era el más hormonal de los dos, debido a su sangre veela, pero al parecer lo echó mucho de menos, debería ausentarme más a menudo, pensó Ji hoo.

Mientras tanto, Ron entraba como bólido a la torre de Griffindor, subió a las escaleras de dos en dos y llegó hasta la puerta de su habitación, al notar que estaba trancada, sin pensar a que podía deberse, aplicó un hechizo que el mismo Ren le había enseñado para desbloquear barreras mágicas y entró a la habitación. Donde se encontró con el espectáculo del Príncipe Yang Bin totalmente desnudo y Ren de rodillas haciendo una felación a su esposo. Ron no atinó a irse enseguida para no incomodarlos, sino que se quedó congelado en su sitio hasta que los amantes sintieron su presencia.

Ji Hoo era una persona muy pudorosa, sólo su esposo podía verlo desnudo, por eso chilló indignado cuando vio a Ron en el cuarto y se cubrió con una sábana de la cama de este, ni aun así el pelirrojo se fue, se sentía en su derecho de estar ahí pues estaban en su cuarto.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- preguntó furioso el Príncipe.

-Esta es mi habitación y esa, con la que te estás cubriendo, es mi sábana- respondió Ron con el mismo tono.

-Pues sal hasta que me vista, para que luego pueda irme- insistió Ji Hoo.

-¿En qué te molesta mi presencia?, todos somos hombre aquí- se obstinó Ron, que en realidad le estaba llevando la contra sólo por principio.

-Vete Ronald- dijo Ren, con furia apenas contenida- Nos vestiremos y nos iremos.

-¿Por qué, tu?- preguntó extrañado Ron.

-Porque ya me cansé- dijo Ren empezando a vestirse – Así que vete, mientras nos vestimos y yo preparo mi baúl.

-¿Baúl?- dijo horrorizado Ron.

-Vete Ron- insistió Ren- Te cederemos la habitación en pocos minutos.

-Pero Ren…-insistió.

-¡Vete! ¡Ya me tienes harto! – empezó a gritar Ren, perdiendo totalmente el control - ¡Ahora entiendo porque Harry se cansó de ti! ¡No tienes vida propia! ¡Envidias lo que tienen los demás pero no pones esfuerzo en mejorarte a ti mismo, a menos que sea tu niñero! ¡por tu culpa, apenas tengo tiempo para estudiar mis propias asignaciones! ¡Ya no paso tiempo con mis amigos y no respetas mi intimidad con mi pareja!

Ron estaba estupefacto, una ola de intensa tristeza lo invadió y salió del corriendo del cuarto, para ir a refugiarse en la Torre de Astronomía, donde lloró desconsoladamente por la pelea con su alma gemela. Más tarde se encontró con Harry, quien noto su cara descompuesta y sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar, le preguntó si se sentía mal y si lo podía ayudar en algo, Ron le pidió que lo acompañara a un lugar más privado y Harry accedió.

Cuando estuvieron solos Ron le contó su versión de lo que habían pasado, Harry no se sorprendió para nada, ya se la veía venir, de hecho le sorprendía la paciencia que Ren tuvo con el pelirrojo, tenía que tratar de ayudarlos a reconciliarse, pero antes debía poner en vereda a Ronald.

-Y ahora…también me abandonará- dijo acongojado Ron.

-No- replicó Harry – No te abandonará, como yo tampoco te abandoné, se irá a seguir con su vida. Bueno, en este caso a la habitación de su esposo a fornicar como conejos.

-Eso también me molesta- dijo Ron cruzando sus brazos y frunciendo el ceño- se casó muy joven, debería divorciarse y seguir con su vida.

-Mira Ron- dijo Harry apretando los puños- la unión veela/pareja es indisoluble, si se separaran el veela moriría de tristeza y conociendo a Ren, jamás haría algo que lastimara a nuestro Príncipe.

-¿Y qué pasa con la elección de Ren?- preguntó molesto el pelirrojo.

-Yo creo que Ren es muy feliz con nuestro Príncipe – respondió con rabia Harry- pregúntaselo si no me crees, el ama mucho a su esposo y antes de que se te ocurra decir algo malo de él, recuerda que se trata de mi alma gemela.

Ron se sonrojó, pues se había olvidado del vínculo que tenía Harry con el Príncipe Yang Bin, miró apenado el ceño fruncido de Harry y este se tranquilizó, ya sabía que en la repartición de talentos, la habilidad para tratar a personas en situaciones comprometidas sin ofenderlas, no llegó a alcanzarle a Ronald Weasley. Era la persona con menos tacto que Harry conocía y también era más terco que una mula, _esta conversación va a ser complicada_, pensó el hermafromago.

-Tienes que dejar de ser tan absorbente, Ron- dijo Harry – todo notábamos que Ren se estaba cansando de que seas tan posesivo, de que le cuestiones con quien habla, de que te pegues a él como garrapata y de que critiques a gente que el aprecia.

-Pero es mi alma gemela- insistió Ron.

-Vez que no aprendes- dijo Harry con fastidio – a mí me decías: "Pero soy tu mejor amigo", cuando quería estar solo o juntarme con otra gente aparte de ti o Hermione, te comparabas conmigo y mirabas con el ceño fruncido cuando pasaba tiempo con Neville, Dean o Seamus. Discutías constantemente con Hermione y me involucraban en sus pleitos. Era terriblemente cansador para mí, estar con ustedes, los últimos meses antes de la muerte de mi padrino.

-Lo siento Harry- dijo Ron, bajando la cabeza.

-Una cosa te aclaro, Ron – dijo Harry en tono medido de advertencia – Nosotros estaremos en Inglaterra por un máximo de 2 años, luego nos iremos y tú tienes que aprender a vivir sin nosotros, tienes que madurar, el vínculo que tienes con Ren no le impedirá irse con nosotros.

-Podría ir con ustedes – sugirió Ron.

-No- dijo rotundo Harry – podríamos llevarte pero no sería lo más sano para ti, debes construir tu vida, tener a tu pareja, formar una familia y ocuparte de lo que te apasiona, por ti mismo.

-¿Y Ren?- preguntó tristemente Ron.

-Aprende a desprenderte de él de a poco – aconsejó Harry- siempre se mantendrán en contacto, sólo que no se verán todos los días.

Ron suspiró resignado, su amigo tenía razón, estaba por terminar sus estudios en Hogwarts, era mejor ir despidiéndose de la compañía de su alma gemela de a poco, que sufrir por una brusca separación después.

**MUCHAS GRaCIAS POR LOS MARAVILLOS COMENTARIOS QUE RECIBO EN CADA CAPITULO, ESO ME DA GANAS DE SEGUIR CON LA HISTORIA**

**¿Qué les pareció el capitulo de hoy?**

**Christine C. **


	66. Invirtiendo los roles

**La autora de la historia es ****Hikarijoon, yo solo publico la historia aquí en Fanfiction para que la conozcan. Tengo permiso de la autora para realizarlo!**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Spoiler hasta el quinto libro, todos los personajes son propiedad de J.k. Rowling. Este fic es mi homenaje a Harry Potter y a las maravillosas horas de magia que viví leyendo sus aventuras.-**_

**AVISOS!**

**Esta historia es AU, relación Adulto-Menor, relación chico-chico…**

**Sin nada mas que decir, que disfruten de la historia!**

**¡NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR LA HISTORIA, PARA ASI SABER SI LES SIGUE GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA!**

* * *

**Capitulo 66**

**Invirtiendo los roles**

* * *

A medida que pasaban los días y la relación con su pareja se profundizaba, más se arrepentía Harry, de su decisión de abstenerse de tener sexo antes de la boda, sobre todo cuando tenía que estar a solas con Severus. La tensión sexual entre ellos era tan poderosa, que, incluso las pocas veces que salieron del castillo, esta se hacía sentir. Harry observaba a su novio y se moría por tocarlo, por eso se negaba a quedarse a dormir con él, a parte de esa noche en que se reconciliaron temporalmente.

La mayoría de las noches, después de verse con Severus, el pobre hermafromago tenía que correr al primer baño que encontrara y aliviar su dolorosa erección._ Esto del vínculo mágico no es broma_, pensaba el chico-que-vivió, _como pude ser tan estúpido de imponer esa condición, seguro que ese idiota está bien tranquilo, mientras yo tengo que meneármela después de verlo. _El idiota en cuestión, no estaba en mejores condiciones que su pareja, _si sigo así_, pensaba el maestro mientras se masturbaba en el baño de a lado de su habitación, _no sé cómo voy a hacer para contenerme hasta que nos casemos. Intento ser cariñoso, pero cuando toco su piel parece como si consumiera alguna droga, necesito tocar más y más hasta hundirme en él._

Dos días antes de la fecha prevista para el regreso de Draco, la situación entre Harry y Severus hizo eclosión, pero después de eso, ninguno de los dos tuvo quejas al respecto. Se encontraban en la habitación de Severus viendo una película con la notebook de Harry, la cinta había hecho enloquecer a las chicas de Slytherin, una noche que la vieron en compañía de Tae Woo en el interior del mini-departamento.

El largometraje se llamaba "Mátame suavemente", Harry la eligió pensando que se trataba de una película de suspenso, y lo era de hecho, pero tenía un contenido erótico bastante candente. El chico-que-vivió, joven y hormonal como era, en medio de una escena donde los protagonistas estaban teniendo sexo, mandó al diablo su resolución y se tiró a los brazos de su pareja, sentándose a hojarcadas sobre su regazo. Severus entendió enseguida lo que le pasaba a su amado y trató de controlarse, pero Harry se lo estaba poniendo muy difícil al empezar a succionar su cuello, mientras frotaba su erección contra la suya.

-Me vas a matar, mi amor- le susurró Severus- yo también soy humano.

-Ya estoy harto de este castigo injusto- espetó furioso Harry- Yo no me besé con nadie, porque he de vivir sin sexo.

-De acuerdo- dijo Severus sonriente – si ya me perdonaste…..

El profesor de Pociones no pudo terminar su frase, la lengua de su novio invadió violentamente su boca antes de que dejara de hablar, Harry estaba muy necesitado y requería de su atención, se besaron y frotaron sin sacarse nada de ropa, hasta que ambos alcanzaron el orgasmo.

Pero no estaban para nada satisfechos, Harry miraba con anhelo el cuerpo de su pareja, Severus también deseaba más, necesita sentirlo y recordando todo lo que habían hablado decidió que era el momento de dar un paso más en su relación.

-Harry, quiero que me hagas el amor- dijo susurrándole al oído.

-¿En serio?- dijo Harry dando un brinco involuntario de júbilo y sonriendo con los ojos brillantes.

-Sí, mi vida- dijo Severus sin poder evitar sonreír, al ver la alegría de su amado.

Harry se quedó pensativo, un momento y luego una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en su rostro, miró a su pareja y le preguntó con inocencia:

-¿Y me permitirás tener el control?

-Sí eso es lo que quieres- dijo Severus disimulando su repentina aprehensión, la cara de Harry no presagiaba nada bueno.

-Muy bien, mi amor – dijo cariñosamente Harry- Ya conociste a Harry-Sumiso-Potter, pero esta noche conocerás a Harry-Pervertido-Potter.

El profesor tragó saliva audiblemente pero asintió, tenía que confiar en su novio, Harry era muy dulce, seguro que no lo lastimaría. Harry condujo a Severus hasta la cama, lo hizo acostarse y, en menos de un segundo lo tenía desnudo y con los brazos atados a los costados de la cama.

-Amor mío- dijo el profesor con seriedad- admiro tu magia sin varita, pero la próxima vez, serías tan amable de avisarme antes de hacer algo así.

-¿Me vas a dejar manejar esto, sí o no? – preguntó el chico ceñudo.

-Sí, mi vida- respondió automáticamente Severus.

-Entonces cállate y confía en mí – dijo Harry rotundo.

Entonces fue hasta su notebook, cerró la ventana de reproducción de la película y entró en un archivo donde tenía muchas canciones en formato MP3, eligió una música, la puso y empezó a bailar de forma sexy, mientras su esposo desnudo y atado lo miraba con ojos desorbitados. Harry había elegido un tema en Inglés de Jace Everett, cuyo título decía "Quiero hacer cosas malas contigo", a medida que la canción fue sonado, el chico-que-vivió hizo un strip-tease , fue desprendiendo se de cada prenda sin dejar de mirar a Severus a los ojos mientras se iba desnudando al ritmo sensual de la música.

_Que idiota fui_, pensaba al profesor, _porque mierda no le cedí el control antes_? La música terminó cuando Harry solo vestía unos ajustados bóxer de seda negra, luego se fue gateando hasta Severus, rozando su piel superficialmente a su paso, hasta que sus labios se encontraron y Harry hundió la lengua en la boca de su novio. Harry beso, succionó y mordisqueo a su gusto toda la piel que encontraba a su paso, Severus se retorcía de placer, se moría por tocarlo, pero no podían negar que estaba disfrutando de las atenciones de su pareja, especialmente cuando este concentró las caricias de su lengua en sus pezones, luego el chico deslizó su lengua a lo lago de abdomen del profesor hasta llegar a su vientre.

El miembro masculino de Severus estaba erguido y pulsante, Harry paladeó el líquido preseminal y después se entretuvo largo rato lamiendo toda la longitud del pene de su amado. Pero no lo introdujo en su boca. Prefirió seguir torturándolo para distraerlo de lo que vendría a continuación. Sin dejar desatendido el miembro de su amante, Harry hizo un movimiento circular con su mano derecha y un frasquito de un lubricante especial apareció su mano, se trataba de un invento de Venzo, lo había hecho cuando el hermafromago le había comentado que a veces Severus era demasiado impetuoso y no se tomaba el tiempo de prepararlo bien, el ungüento tenía las propiedad de distender los músculos sin provocar adormecimiento o sea, sin quitarles las sensaciones.

Harry untó tres dedos en el lubricante, mientras lamía los testículos de Severus, quien apenas podía sofocar sus gemidos de placer, cuando de repente, el muchacho decidió por fin, meter el pene de su pareja en la boca al mismo tiempo que le introducía lentamente un dedo en el ano, con tan buena puntería que acarició sin querer la próstata de su pareja. Severus casi terminó en la boca de Harry en ese momento, pero se contuvo a tiempo, Harry siguió haciéndole sexo oral hasta que pudo meter y sacar tres dedos del ano de su amante, entonces se levantó, convocó una almohada, la colocó debajo de la cadera de Severus, apoyó la punta de su propio miembro en la entrada de la cavidad anal de Severus, y lo penetró lentamente hasta el final.

En ese momento desapareció la cuerdas que ataban a su novio, Severus abrazo a su hombre y enseguida le indicó con su cuerpo que podía moverse, Harry empezó a embestirlo lentamente al principio hasta que encontró el movimiento preciso para acertar con su pene la próstata de profesor. La danza de placer duró hasta que Severus derramó su semen entre sus cuerpos, sin necesidad de acariciar su propio pene y Harry terminó dentro de él, cuando sintió que la cavidad anal de su novio apretaba con fuerza su pene al alcanzar el orgasmo.

-Tengo que reconocer que fui un tonto - dijo Severus cuando se recuperó del climax y agregó- al no dejarte ser activo antes

-Entre otras cosas, mi amor- dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

-Te amo Harry- dijo Severus, mirando a los ojos al chico que descansaba desnudo entre sus brazos.

-Yo también te amo, Severus – dijo Harry- Ya no estés angustiado, después de esta noche, nunca te dejaré escapar de mi lado.

El profesor de Pociones sonrío ampliamente, después tomo su varita que estaba sobre su mesa de luz y oscureció la habitación, para luego estrechar a su pareja y quedarse dormido entre sus brazos.

* * *

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS MARAVILLOS COMENTARIOS QUE RECIBO EN CADA CAPITULO, ESO ME DA GANAS DE SEGUIR CON LA HISTORIA**

**¿Qué les pareció el capitulo de hoy?**

**Christine C. **


	67. Amor platonico vs pareja destinada

**La autora de la historia es ****Hikarijoon, yo solo publico la historia aquí en Fanfiction para que la conozcan. Tengo permiso de la autora para realizarlo!**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Spoiler hasta el quinto libro, todos los personajes son propiedad de J.k. Rowling. Este fic es mi homenaje a Harry Potter y a las maravillosas horas de magia que viví leyendo sus aventuras.-**_

**AVISOS!**

**Esta historia es AU, relación Adulto-Menor, relación chico-chico…**

**Sin nada mas que decir, que disfruten de la historia!**

**¡NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR LA HISTORIA, PARA ASI SABER SI LES SIGUE GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA!**

* * *

**Capitulo 67**

**Amor platonico vs. pareja destinada**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, de su noche de sexo de reconciliación con su amado, Severus se presentó en el Gran comedor con los ojos brillantes de satisfacción, apenas podía disimular la enorme sonrisa de idiota que tenía a flor de piel, Remus percibió enseguida que su amigo estaba muy contento y también notó que este tomó excesivo cuidado al sentarse a la mesa. Trató un poco, no mucho, de evitar fastidiar al Profesor de Pociones.

-Parece que comprobaste cuán masculino puede ser mi cachorro- dijo con sorna el licántropo.

-Y que lo digas- respondió Severus- Ese chico de tímido no tiene nada.

Remus estalló en carcajadas, llamando la atención, de los profesores que ya estaban sentados a la mesa y que no participaban de la conversación.

Harry, sentado en la mesa de Slytherin, tenía la expresión de un gato que se acababa de comer un gordo canario particularmente delicioso, _muy bien querido Sevie_, pensaba malicioso el chico-que-vivió, _ahora ya eres mío y ni creas que lo de anoche sólo va a suceder de vez en cuando, apenas tu culito se recupere, te espera otra sesión con Harry-Pervertido-Potter. _Tae Woo miraba divertido a su amigo, el hermafromago era tan transparente para él, sabía que después se enteraría de lo que ocurrió la noche anterior, con lujo de detalles, él era el consejero de Harry en sus asuntos íntimos, este todavía lo llamaba "mi gurú del sexo", pero sólo cuando estaban a solas.

Esa era una mañana particularmente alegre, parecía que el diáfano día estaban en sintonía con los habitantes del castillo, hasta que una persona ingresó en el gran comedor, cortando en seco el buen humor del Profesor de Pociones, se trataba de Draco Malfoy, que llegaba de su viaje de purificación, un día antes de lo previsto.

-Draco- gritó con alegría Greg y casi todos los alumnos de séptimo de Slytherin corrieron hasta la entrada para recibirlo.

Severus miró en dirección a su pareja y notó que Harry tenía una cara de profundo sobresalto, casi de terror, esa no era la cara que correspondía a una persona que se vuelve a encontrar con el ser amado. Se preocupó un poco, pero a la vez se quedó bastante tranquilo, no sabía que le pasaba a su novio, pero era evidente que la presencia de Draco no le hacía muy feliz. Harry, Tae Woo y Venzo, permanecieron sentados en la mesa, hasta que Draco y sus amigos se acercaron hasta esta.

-¿Cómo estás, Draco? – preguntó Venzo para que no se notara la tensión que emanaba de Harry- Te ves muy bien.

-Muy bien, gracias- dijo Draco sonriendo, pero luego miró a Harry extrañado de su aparente indiferencia - ¿Tú no te alegras de verme, Harry?

-¡Claro que sí! – reaccionó Harry- Sólo me sorprendió que volvieras un día antes ¿Cómo te fue?

-¡Muy bien!- dijo entusiasmado Draco- Pero no puedo contar nada de lo viví en la montaña.

-Entiendo – respondió sonriente Harry – Pero lo importante es que sanaste, se nota que estás bien, estás radiante y más hermoso de nunca, Draco.

El rubio enrojeció complacido por el cumplido de Harry, aún conservaba la esperanza de tenerlo entre sus brazos, pero ahora el sentimiento era diferente, más platónico que pasional, algo había cambiado definitivamente en él. Iba a responder el cumplido del chico que le gustaba, cuando se vio interrumpido por la presencia del Príncipe, quien se dirigió a Harry con aprehensión:

-Harry, cariño- empezó apenado Ji Hoo- Kang Ho acaba de encontrar a su pareja destinada.

-¿En serio?- preguntó entusiasmado Harry – eso es genial, mi Príncipe ¿Quién es la afortunada o el afortunado?

-Él- respondido un aprehensivo Ji Hoo señalando a Draco.

-¿Yo?- preguntó el aludido, con los ojos abiertos de estupor.

-¡Draco, eso es maravilloso!- dijo Harry sin poder contenerse.

-¡¿Maravilloso?!- gritó furioso Draco- ¡¿Te parece maravilloso que ahora exista otra persona en medio de nosotros dos?! ¡¿Te parece maravilloso que el destino me quite la capacidad de elección?! ¡¿Te parece maravilloso que ahora sea mucho más difícil vivir nuestro amor?!

El rubio se retiró enojadísimo del gran comedor, negándose siquiera a mirar a Kang Ho, no le importaba que el guardia guapo lo eligiera como pareja, siempre había odiado a ese hombre, que hasta la fecha lo había mirado con un mueca de asco en su cara. Kang Ho, observaba la escena desde lejos, apenado por el evidente rechazo de Draco hacia la idea de ser su pareja, no le extrañaba, se había portado muy mal con él cuando estaba enfermo, la presencia del espíritu del Sátiro en su cuerpo no le había permitido distinguir a su compañero, recién ahora; que el ser lujurioso que corrompía su espíritu se había ido para siempre, podía percibir la atracción que ejercía la magia del rubio hacia él.

Harry se quedó preocupado por la reacción de Draco, se sentía culpable de haber alentado sus sentimientos hacia él, pues desde que el rubio entró al gran comedor, se dio cuenta de que jamás podría corresponderle. Ya no estaba confundido, estaba irrevocablemente enamorado de Severus y no podía, ni quería, cambiar esa realidad, no después de la deliciosa noche que pasaron juntos. Todo ese día tuvo sentimientos encontrados, pero eligió sabiamente entre el sentimiento de culpa por la desazón de Draco y la alegría por su reconciliación son su pareja, prefirió optar por la segunda, hacía tiempo que aprendió que la preocupación y la culpa eran sentimientos inútiles, por eso decidió estar feliz, ya le tocaría al rubio disfrutar de la alegría de tener un vínculo mágico que le garantizara que jamás volvería a estar sólo.

Con todo eso en mente, luego de la cena en el gran comedor, de la cual el rubio estuvo ausente, Harry se dirigió al despacho de su amado, tenía pensado leer un rato y después dejarle que lo tomara, puede que le gustara cambiar de roles y ser el activo. Pero también quería volver a disfrutar del pene de su novio en su interior. Draco siguió a Harry desde lejos, estaba extrañado de la actitud de este, antes de su viaje, el chico de ojos verdes tenía una expresión de velada tristeza y parecía dispuesto a dejarse conquistar por él, pero ahora los ojos de Potter brillaban de alegría y había reaccionado con entusiasmo a la noticia de la elección de pareja del guardia del Príncipe. _Seguro su cambio tiene relación con el odioso hombre que eligió Jazmin_, pensaba Draco,_ tengo que saber quién es, no puedo luchar contra alguien sin conocerlo primero, pero… ¿Por qué se detuvo en la puerta del despacho del Profesor Snape?_

Severus abrió la puerta con una enorme sonrisa estampada en su rostro, ahí estaba el amor de su vida, correspondiendo a su sonrisa y mirándole con ojos brillantes de picardía, un escalofrío de anticipación erizo la piel del Profesor de Pociones, las sensaciones que despertaban en su cuerpo cuando su amado estaba cerca eran impresionantes, sin decir nada le franqueó la entrada al dueño de su corazón y luego cerró la puerta.

El pobre Draco estaba estupefacto, no lo podía creer, no se le había escapado el brillo de amor y deseo en los ojos de su Profesor favorito, quien no lo había visto, porque sólo tenía ojos para Harry en ese momento. _Pero esto no se queda así_, pensó el rubio, _no voy a hacer nada solapadamente, porque ese ya no es mi estilo, lo enfrenté en este mismo momento y le dejaré bien claro que no pienso renunciar a lo que me corresponde por derecho._

Sin pensar dos veces, Draco golpeó insistentemente la puerta del despacho de su jefe de casa, hasta que el profesor acudió a ver quién era, sin poder ocultar sus ojos brillantes y sus labios hinchados por el beso que acababa de recibir de su pareja.

-Draco- dijo con sorpresa Severus- ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

-Déjeme pasar – dijo ceñudo el chico.

-Ahora no puedo hablar Draco, podemos vernos más tarde si gustas….

-Ya sé que Harry está aquí- espetó el rubio- Se que usted fue quien me lo robó.

-Pasa- fue todo lo que pudo decir Severus debido a la sorpresa.

El rubio entró al despacho con el ceño fruncido y buscó con la mirada al objeto de su deseo, no lo encontró a primera vista porque Harry se había escondido en la recámara por indicación de Severus.

-Puedes salir Harry- dijo en voz alta Draco- Ya sé que estás aquí y también el motivo de tu presencia en este lugar.

Harry, con expresión de remordimiento y aprehensión, salió del cuarto dispuesto a escuchar los reproches de Draco.

-No pongas esa cara- dijo sonriendo Draco- Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, sólo estoy aquí para avisarle al profesor Snape que no renunciaré a ti, a pesar de lo mucho que lo aprecio.

-Draco- intervino Severus- Yo de verás jamás quise que salieras herido, siempre intenté protegerte y me preocupé por ti, pero yo tampoco voy a renunciar a mi pareja a favor tuyo.

-Pero puede hacerlo a favor de él – sugirió Draco – o aprender a compartirlo si no puede satisfacerlo, puede tener a Jazmin más días a la semana, si quiere, pero Harry es muy especial para mí y no lo pienso dejar escapar.

-Severus si me satisface- intervino abruptamente Harry – No hables de lo que no sabes.

-Mentira- saltó Draco- Yo te escuché hablando con Roberta, él no te deja estar arriba y tomar el control, yo puedo darte eso, puedo entregarme a ti hoy mismo sin ningún problema.

-Basta Draco- interrumpió Severus – No intentes aprovecharte de una pequeña crisis en nuestra relación para separarnos, él y yo ya cerramos esa brecha, ahora estamos más juntos y felices que nunca, no voy a permitir que tu obsesión arruine nuestro noviazgo, Harry es mi prometido y pronto será mi esposo.

-¿Prometido?- preguntó Draco con ojos desorbitados.

El chico-que-vivió exhibió el anillo que llevaba oculto con un hechizo glamour, Severus se lo había colocado esa mañana, cuando despertaron tras la noche de apasionada reconciliación que compartieron.

-No puede ser- dijo espantado el rubio- Eres muy joven para casarte, Harry.

-Puede ser- respondió Harry- pero quiero hacerlo, amo a Severus y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado.

-Dijiste que me amabas a mí- insistió Draco.

-Y lo hago- respondió el hermafromago- aunque se trata de un amor platónico, Draco. Yo estaba muy confundido los últimos días y en serio creí que podría elegirte a ti, pero nunca dejé de desear estar al lado de mí pareja, la tristeza ante la idea de perderlo no me abandonaba, ni siquiera cuando estaba contigo. Por favor perdóname por haber alentado tus sentimientos.

El rubio se quedó callado un momento, después miró a la pareja y se acordó de todo lo que ambos lo habían ayudado en su proceso de sanación, pese a lo mal que se había portado con Harry y a que el profesor sabía que andaba tras su prometido. Le dolería tener que renunciar al chico que había amado por tanto tiempo, pero durante su viaje de purificación comprendió que parte de crecer es aprender a desprenderse de aquello que trastorna el rumbo, ese amor no estaba destinado a ser, pero se aseguraría de que no se convirtiera en un recuerdo doloroso para Harry y para él.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte, Harry- dijo Draco acercándose hasta el chico de ojos verdes –Les estoy muy agradecido a ambos, por todo lo que hicieron por mí antes de mi viaje.

-Draco, uno de mis mayores deseos, es que tú seas feliz- dijo Harry con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas contenidas.

-Y lo seré- dijo decidido el rubio- Ahora que ya no soy un obsesivo y enfermo sátiro, estaré muy bien.

-Deberías darle una oportunidad a Kang Ho- sugirió Harry.

-¿Kango Ho, el guardia del Príncipe?- preguntó curioso Severus.

-Hoy descubrimos que es la pareja destinada de Draco- explicó Harry- Parece que no percibieron el vínculo hasta ahora, debido a la presencia del espíritu del Sátiro en su interior, antes de su viaje de purificación.

-Eso es maravilloso- dijo radiante Severus.

-Todos dicen lo mismo- dijo suspirando el rubio- está bien, lo pensaré, pero no prometo nada.

-Vamos Draco, es guapísimo- lo animó Harry

-¿Guapísimo?- preguntó Severus, mirando a Harry con el ceño fruncido.

-Nadie más guapo para mí que tú, Severus- dijo sonriendo Harry, imitando la respuesta que su Príncipe le dio una vez – Pero no se puede negar lo atractivo que es el "guardia guapo".

-¿Guardia guapo?- indagó Draco.

-Es una larga historia que alguna vez te contaremos- respondió Harry.

-De acuerdo- dijo el rubio y agregó sonriendo malicioso- Ahora los dejaré solos, por la cara que tenía el Profesor Snape cuando me abrió la puerta, pude percibir que interrumpí algo importante.

Harry y Severus se sonrojaron furiosamente después de oír el último comentario de Draco, pero el profesor se recuperó a medias antes de decir:

-Gracias por tu comprensión, Draco.

-Cierto- afirmó Harry- Estoy muy feliz por tu recuperación, mi alegría no será completa hasta que tú encuentres la tuya.

-No hay nada que agradecer- respondió Draco- No te preocupes por mí Harry, estoy bien, dispuesto a empezar de nuevo y aprender a ser feliz.

-Lo lograrás Draco- intervino Severus.

-Gracias Profesor Snape- dijo Draco- Hasta luego, Harry.

El renovado y purificado príncipe de Slytherin salió del despacho de su profesor favorito, dejando a este y a su pareja muy aliviados, luego se dirigió al lago para reflexionar a solas. No sentía un dolor lacerante por haber perdido para siempre a Harry, algo había cambiado durante su peregrinación hacia la cura de su mal. Ahora su espíritu estaba libre, sentía que la vida le abría una puerta, a un mundo de posibilidades y que ya estaba lo suficiente maduro para explorar sus opciones. Cuando estuvo sentado cómodamente en la orilla del lago de los terrenos de Hogwarts, Kang Ho aprovechó para acercarse a él, Draco lo observó detenidamente por primera vez. _Harry tiene razón_, pensó el rubio, _no está nada mal, se parece a Potter, pero en versión asiática y con la piel más morena que el chico-que-vivió._

-¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado, necesito hablar contigo?- preguntó respetuosamente el guardia guapo.

Draco asintió en silencio, se daría a sí mismo la oportunidad de conocerlo, pero antes aclararía algunos puntos.

-Puedes sentarte si quieres, si no te da asco claro- dijo el rubio con tono despectivo, sólo para no perder la costumbre.

-Por favor perdóname – suplicó Kang Ho- en nuestro reino nos enseñaron a mantenernos alejados del espíritu del sátiro, por nuestra seguridad, no era por ti que sentía rechazo, eres la criatura más increíblemente bella que he conocido en mi vida, dame la oportunidad de hacerte feliz.

-Tranquilo muchachote- dijo Draco sin poder disimular el sonrojo que lo provocaron las palabras de Kang Ho- Apenas nos conocemos.

-Entonces déjame conocerte y que me conozcas, belleza- dijo fascinado Kang Ho- permíteme estar a tu lado para protegerte y enseñarte a hacerlo por ti mismo.  
-Está bien- dijo Draco cada vez más a gusto con la idea de aceptar a ese pedazo de hombre en su vida- ¿Cómo funciona esto del vínculo mágico? ¿Cómo sabemos si realmente soy tu pareja destinada?

-Así- respondió Kang Ho, para luego besar con dulzura los labios del chico rubio, en ese momento de sus cuerpos destelló el conocido resplandor mágico que confirmaba su lazo de compañeros de vida.

-¡Guau!- exclamó Draco después del beso.

Entonces fueron interrumpidos por una lluvia de aplausos, provenientes de los chicos de séptimo año de Slytherin, que observaban la escena desde algunos metros atrás. Draco puso los ojos en blanco por la manga de curiosos que tenía por amigos.

Una semana después, Draco y sus amigos se encontraban escuchando música en el mini departamento, Pansy estaba muerta de curiosidad, quería saber cómo le estaba yendo a su amigo en su relación con el guardia guapo.

-Draco, tienes que contarnos como es en la cama ese guapote con el que sales- dijo entusiasmada la chica.

-No lo sé – respondió el chico, dejando estupefactos a sus amigos- aún no hemos tenido sexo.

-¡¿Qué?! – preguntó un alucinado Zabini.

-Apenas lo conozco- respondió indignado el rubio y al ver las caras de asombro a su alrededor agregó- no me miren así, puede que me haya comportado como un libertino cuando estaba enfermo, pero ahora estoy curado y no quiero precipitarme a tener sexo con mi novio, antes quiero saber más de él.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, mi rubio hermoso- dijo Harry con una sonrisa radiante.

-Eres muy dulce, Harry- contestó Draco con una sonrisa dirigida a su amor platónico.

-Todos los estamos Draco- agregó Greg- Estuvimos muy preocupados por ti y ahora estamos felices de verte sano.

-Gracias, Greg- respondió conmovido el rubio.

-Bueno, todo muy lindo, el niño bonito recuperó la cordura- intervino como siempre Venzo – pero yo pienso, que no hemos festejado como se debe la recuperación de nuestro compañero serpiente.

-¿Que propones Venzo?- preguntó Tae Woo.

Quince minutos después, la sala común de Slytherin se llenó de música y alegría, Draco sonreía radiante mientras bailaba con todos sus amigos, un tema muggle muy alegre de Pharrel Williams, titulado "Happy", así se sentía por primera vez en su vida, total y absolutamente feliz.

* * *

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS MARAVILLOS COMENTARIOS QUE RECIBO EN CADA CAPITULO, ESO ME DA GANAS DE SEGUIR CON LA HISTORIA**

**¿Qué les pareció el capitulo de hoy?**

**Christine C. **


	68. Navidad en Londres

**La autora de la historia es ****Hikarijoon, yo solo publico la historia aquí en Fanfiction para que la conozcan. Tengo permiso de la autora para realizarlo!**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Spoiler hasta el quinto libro, todos los personajes son propiedad de J.k. Rowling. Este fic es mi homenaje a Harry Potter y a las maravillosas horas de magia que viví leyendo sus aventuras.-**_

**AVISOS!**

**Esta historia es AU, relación Adulto-Menor, relación chico-chico…**

**Sin nada mas que decir, que disfruten de la historia!**

**¡NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR LA HISTORIA, PARA ASI SABER SI LES SIGUE GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA!**

* * *

**Capitulo 68**

**Navidad en Londres**

* * *

Roberta estaba preocupada y lo peor es que no podía hablar de su problema con nadie, nunca extraño tanto a Santino desde que dejó el Monasterio, como en ese momento, podía escribirle pero nunca sería lo mismo que hablar cara a cara con su mentor.

El motivo por el que no podía hablar de lo que la afligía, era que les estaba escondiendo a sus amigos su relación con Hermione, no lo hizo intencionalmente sino que todo empezó como un desfogue, debido a la fuerte tensión sexual que impregnaba la habitación que ambas compartían con la otra parejita.

Pero ahora la cosa se estaba complicando y no sabía cómo encarar el asunto, odiaba tener secretos con sus amigos especialmente con Harry, pero no sabía cómo plantear la cuestión, tan embebida estaba en sus pensamientos que no percibió un hechizo de silencio que alguien colocó a su alrededor, tampoco notó que una persona se sentaba a su lado, hasta que esta habló.

-Suelta la sopa, Roberta- dijo Harry.

-Me estoy acostando con tu amiga Hermione desde hace un mes- soltó sin anestesia la chica.

-¡Qué!- gritó su amigo y después pidió en tono de ruego- Por favor, dime que no es tu pareja destinada y que no va a estar pegado a nosotros por toda la eternidad.

-No sean tan malo con ella, Harry- dijo sonriendo Roberta – Ha cambiado mucho, dale algo de crédito.

-Todo bien, Roberta- respondió Harry, devolviéndole la sonrisa – era una broma, si realmente la amas, me alegro mucho por….

-Tranquilo muchachote- dijo Roberta interrumpiendo a su amigo- Aquí nadie habló de amor.

-¿Entonces?- preguntó Harry.

-Nada, ahora que ya lo sabes, parte de la aflicción ya se fue- dijo tranquila Roberta.

-No entiendo- insistió Harry.

-Que todo empezó como un calentón sin la más mínima importancia, al menos para mí.

-Sigue- la animó Harry.

Roberta le explicó como habían ocurrido las cosas dentro de la habitación de las chicas de séptimo de la casa Griffindor, Harry estaba alucinado cuando su amiga terminó su relato, jamás se le hubiera ocurrido que Lavender y Parvati fueran pareja.

-¿Y se tomaron fotos?- preguntó interesado el muchacho.

-¿Qué tú no eres gay?- replicó Roberta elevando una ceja.

-Lo soy- respondió el chico-que-vivió- pero igual quiero ver fotos de Parvati desnuda.

-La verdad es que esa chica y su gemela son perfectas para un trío lésbico- dijo Roberta con aprobación.

-Antes de la llegada de Pema, eran consideradas las chicas más lindas de Hogwarts- informó Harry.

-Bueno…a lo que iba – continuó Roberta – la verdad es que Mione y yo nunca las vimos desnudas, pero si eran bastante cariñosas enfrente de nosotras, no podían ocultar las ganas que se traían entre ellas, un par de veces la escuchábamos por las noches cuando se olvidaban de poner hechizos de silencio. Hasta que la atmósfera estaba tan enrarecida que sucumbimos y nos involucramos entre nosotras.

-Entiendo- dijo Harry- Sigue por favor.

-Sí- dijo Roberta entrecerrando los ojos- Ya veo que este relato te está gustando demasiado, pobre Severus, seguro que mañana va a tener problemas para sentarse de nuevo.

-Es mío- dijo Harry con decisión- Hago con él lo que quiero, nunca lo lastimé y siempre me tomo mucho tiempo para prepararlo, no como él que a veces es un salvaje, troglodita y sátiro, pero aun así lo amo.

-Me alegro que hayan solucionado sus problemas- dijo con sorna Roberta- pero yo tenía entendido que iban a explorar otros aspectos de la relación.

-Y lo hacemos, hablamos, vemos películas, leemos, meditamos, cenamos- dijo Harry enumerando las actividades que realizaba con su pareja- pero siempre que nos vemos a solas, terminamos haciendo el amor y cuando estamos rodeados de gente igual lo deseo.

-Vaya, eso del vínculo mágico es fuerte- dijo con un poco de envidia Roberta- Me gustaría experimentar algo así.

-Lo harás- dijo Harry sonriente- pero sígueme contando las intimidades de las chicas Gryffindor.

-¿Sabes lo chismoso que sonaste recién?- preguntó con burla la chica.

-Por favor, Roberta- suplicó Harry- Sigue.

-Bueno la cosa es que, en un principio fue genial – continúo Roberta - hay mucha química sexual entre Hermione y yo, pero debido a que yo sí tengo experiencia, puedo diferenciar bien una aventura, de una relación seria y estúpidamente creí que ella también.

-¿Crees que Hermione se enamoró de ti?- preguntó Harry.

-No me lo dijo- respondió Roberta- pero creo que algo de eso hay y no tengo idea de cómo manejarlo.

-¿Porque piensas que se está tomando la relación muy en serio?- indagó Harry.

-Porque me invitó a conocer a sus padres en Navidad- respondió la chica.

-Ups! Eso es fuerte- dijo Harry y luego sugirió- a lo mejor te invitó en plan de amigas.

-Puede ser, pero no pienso arriesgarme a ir – dijo Roberta con aprehensión- le respondí que ya teníamos planes para Navidad.

-Por cierto – interrumpió Harry- Dumbledore me informó que Grimmauld Place parece otra desde que el viejo Kreacher supo que soy un hermafromago, si eso es cierto podemos pasar la Navidad en Londres con mis cuatro elfos.

-Si no va a ser doloroso para ti, ir a esa casa, por mí está bien- dijo Roberta encogiendo los hombros.

-¡Genial! – dijo Harry contento- Y con respecto a lo de Hermione, ve cortando con ella de a poco, ella es muy perceptiva y se dará cuenta del poco interés que tienes en una relación seria.

-Tienes razón- dijo Roberta- Oye, ¿Draco y Luna pasaran Navidad con nosotros?

-Nop- respondió Harry- Luna no quiere dejar sólo a su padre porque está enfermo y Draco no quiere dejar sola a su madre por obvias razones, pero les invité a pasar la cena de Navidad con nosotros y aceptaron.

-Pobre Draco – dijo Roberta- Lo del divorcio de sus padres debió haberlo afectado y justo cuando parecía tan feliz.

-Lo asqueroso fue, que se hizo público el asunto-dijo Harry con desprecio-Pero creo que la madre de Draco salió ganando al deshacerse de ese mortífago petulante.

-Pero igual Harry – dijo Roberta - las fotografías del esposo con su amante de la edad de su hijo, en la primera plana del Profeta, no deben ser nada fáciles de digerir para la madre del chico.

-Ese Lucius Malfoy es peor que caca de trol- dijo Harry indignado- Pero Narcisa es una Black, se recuperará del escándalo.

-¿Cómo está Draco?- preguntó Roberta.

-Bien, un poco alicaído, pero Kang Ho le da sus buenos besitos para consolarlo- dijo Harry con picardía.

-Sí- dijo Roberta poniendo los ojos en blanco- puede que todavía no tengan sexo, pero se pasan pegados por la boca.

-Cierto- dijo Harry estallando en carcajadas- Parecen dos ventosas, esos dos se traen unas ganas.

-Lo gracioso es – siguió Roberta- el que no hacen contacto con ninguna otra parte de sus cuerpos, sólo se inclinan y se besan por largos minutos.

-Draco tiene los labios más rojos desde que sale con el guardia guapo- agregó Harry- Me alegro tanto por él.

-Yo también- interrumpió su risa Roberta- Bueno, te agradezco que me escucharas y pienso seguir tu consejo.

-Espero que te vaya bien- dijo Harry y luego agregó pícaro- gracias por el relato.

-Pervertido.

-Bollera.

Se sonrieron mutuamente y luego cada cuál tomó su camino, Harry decidió que, aunque estuvieran a mitad del día, uno que otro franeleo con su novio no le vendría mal, por lo que fue a importunar al profesor de pociones en su trabajo de corregir los ensayos de los alumnos de sexto de Griffindor.

Pansy y Daphne entraron a la sala común de Slytherin y pusieron los ojos en blanco al ver a Draco besándose con su hombre, otra vez.

-Ojalá que ya se desfoguen de una vez- dijo hastiada Pansy- Tanta tensión sexual acumulada ya me está afectando a mí.

-Tú, por lo menos tienes a Theo para sacarte las ganas- replicó Daphne.

-La verdad que el espectáculo de esos dos besándose es bastante candente – dijo Pansy observando a esos dos bellos especímenes masculinos.

-Son tan hermosos que dan ganas de fotografiarlos – dijo suspirando Dafne.

Decidieron que lo mejor era ir al mini – departamento para rogarle a Venzo que les prestara su Laptop para ver una película, dejando en paz a Draco, que siguió en su tarea de succionar los labios de Kang Ho.

Las vacaciones de Navidad llegaron, los leopardos, las amapolas, los guardias del Príncipe, Severus y Remus, se trasladaron al Número 12 de Grimmauld Place, para pasar esos días todos juntos.

Keacher, Donkel, Yukel y Getel, estaban en el comedor para dar la bienvenida a Harry y a sus invitados, la casa estaba irreconocible, totalmente libre de polvo y telerañas, sin los adornos macabros de la señora Black, Kreacher sacó el retrato de su antigua ama para que no molestaran con sus gritos a los amigos del hermafromago.

La casa se veía preciosa con sus nuevos empapelados de colores alegres, pero que conservaban su aire antiguo, los elfos hicieron un gran trabajo, no sólo en la limpieza, sino también en el decorado navideño, había muérdago en cada rincón, con sus vistosas frutitas rojas, hadas voladoras de juguete alrededor del árbol de Navidad y dulces diseminados en cada mesita del salón.

Grimmauld Place sólo contaba con diez habitaciones, pero eran magos poderosos así que podían adaptarlas para que fueran más espaciosas, Harry y Severus ocuparon la habitación principal y enseguida la estrenaron, la excusa de que tenían que recuperar el tiempo perdido en su crisis de pareja, ya no se la creían ni ellos.

Remus y Tae Woo esperaron pacientemente hasta el fin de la cena, para retirarse a ponerse al día en sus asuntos carnales, mientras que el Príncipe y Ren, si bien no fueron tan ansiosos como Severus y Harry, sólo esperaron un par de horas para encerrarse en su propio cuarto.

Conclusión, la primera noche de las vacaciones de Navidad, los habitantes de Grimmauld Place que no estaban en pareja o cuyas parejas no se encontraban en la casa, prefirieron quedarse en la planta baja para no verse afectados por la energía sexual que pululaba en el ambiente.

-Si siguen así- se quejó Roberta- Estas van a ser unas vacaciones muy aburridas.

-Vamos a darles a las parejitas esta noche de tiempo para que sacien sus instintos de eros- propuso Venzo-Pero mañana los obligamos a salir con nosotros.

-Por lo menos Pema y Kang Chi no son así- suspiró Betty Lou.

-Porque Kang Chi sabe, que antes debe casarse con nuestra Rosa del Himalaya – saltó Michael

-Kang Ho- intervino Pema-¿No extrañas a Draco?

-Sí, pero creo que él debe estar con su madre en este momento- respondió el guardia guapo.

-Yo quisiera estar en una habitación con mi Luna- dijo suspirando Huan Yue.

-¡¿Ya lo hicieron?!- saltaron emocionadas Roberta, Betty Lou y, para sorpresa de los muchachos, Pema.

-Sí, el mes pasado lo hicimos por primera vez- respondió Huan Yue- Fue Luna la que lo propuso, bueno en realidad dijo que, cuando la martulina conoce al martulio, espera solamente dos meses para aparearse con él, después me dijo que ella se sentía identificada con la martulina, y bueno…a buen entendedor, pocas palabras.

-Caramba con Lunita- dijo Roberta conteniéndose de estallar en carcajadas.

Al día siguiente, los chicos obligaron a las parejitas a salir al mercadillo de Navidad de Canary Wharf instalado cada año en Montgomery Square del Londres Muggle, donde recorrieron la pintoresca feria artesanal, llena de recuerdos navideños y casetas de comidas, donde vendían churros con chocolate, vino caliente y castañas asadas. Después fueron a la pista de patinaje sobre hielo en Jubilee Place, por la noche fueron a ver el enorme árbol de Navidad de Trafalgar Square y las luces navideñas West End de Londres Muggle. Volvieron a la casa, radiantes de alegría para meditar todos juntos durante una hora y después degustar la cena vegetariana que prepararon los elfos.

La noche de la cena de Navidad los habitantes de Grimauld Place se vistieron con sus mejores galas para recibir a Luna y Xenofilius Lovegood, Draco Malfoy y Narcisa Black, antes Malfoy, que llegaron con puntualidad y elegancia. Cuando estaban el medio de los saludos, Harry notó que Roberta estaba congelada en su sitio, por lo que se acercó a su amiga y le preguntó:

-Roberta ¿estás bien?

-Es ella, Harry- respondió alucinada la chica.

-No puede ser- dijo Harry con aprehensión- Luna ya es la pereja de Huan Yue

-No es Luna, Harry- dijo Roberta negando con la cabeza y agregó – es la mamá de Draco.

-¿Qué pasa con mi madre?- preguntó Draco, que escuchó la última frase.

-Es la pareja destinada de Roberta- dijo Harry, con una "falta de tacto" que envidiaría Ronald Weasley.

-¡Qué! – saltó Draco.

-Perdón- preguntó amablemente Narcisa.

-Por favor, mi señora- suplicó Roberta- Yo no puedo estar tan equivocada ¿alguna vez se sintió atraída hacia una mujer?

Narcisa no pudo evitar conmoverse ante la mirada de devoción de Roberta, decidió sincerarse, total, su vida ya no podía ser más escandalosa de lo que ya era.

-Bueno-empezó suspirando la madre de Draco-No es el momento más apropiado para admitirlo, pero cuando era alumna de Hogwarts estuve muchos años enamorada de Lily Evans.

-¡¿De mi mamá?!- exclamó sorprendido Harry.

-La sangre no es agua, Harry- citó Draco.

-¿Me estás queriendo decir que yo te gustaba, porque a tu madre le gustaba mi mamá?- preguntó Harry.

-Algo así- respondió Draco.

-¿No te molesta hijo?- pregunto con pena Narcisa.

-No, madre, sólo espero que te saques unas lindas fotos para enviárselas al profeta- respondió malicioso Draco – Lucius va a morir cuando se entere.

Esa noche Roberta y Narcisa se encerraron en el salón, donde hablaron largamente de sus vidas, para mediados de las vacaciones ya eran grandes amigas y para el final de estas, ya eran oficialmente pareja.

Narcisa floreció gracias al vínculo mágico con la chica norteamericana, Harry fastidió a Draco, cobrándole todas las burlas que el rubio le debía, porque ahora no sólo tenía pareja destinada, sino también madrastra destinada.

Fueron unas vacaciones geniales, que aportaron muchos gratos recuerdos para todos, en especial para Draco, que por fin consumó su relación con el guardia guapo.

* * *

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS MARAVILLOSOS COMENTARIOS QUE RECIBO EN CADA CAPITULO, ESO ME DA GANAS DE SEGUIR CON LA HISTORIA**

**¿Qué les pareció el capitulo de hoy?**

**Christine C. **


	69. Esto si que no se lo esperaban

**La autora de la historia es ****Hikarijoon, yo solo publico la historia aquí en Fanfiction para que la conozcan. Tengo permiso de la autora para realizarlo!**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Spoiler hasta el quinto libro, todos los personajes son propiedad de J.k. Rowling. Este fic es mi homenaje a Harry Potter y a las maravillosas horas de magia que viví leyendo sus aventuras.-**_

**AVISOS!**

**Esta historia es AU, relación Adulto-Menor, relación chico-chico…**

**Sin nada mas que decir, que disfruten de la historia!**

**¡NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR LA HISTORIA, PARA ASI SABER SI LES SIGUE GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA!**

* * *

**Capitulo 69**

**Esta si que no se lo esperaban**

* * *

Un mes después de las vacaciones de Navidad, el Príncipe empezó a sentirse mal, Roberta quería decapitar a Ren, porque ya había adivinado los motivos de los malestares matutinos del Ji Hoo, les endilgó un buen reto a los dos, por no haberse cuidado, hasta que Harry le recordó que ya eran adultos y si se confirmaba el embarazo, debían esperar al futuro Rey con alegría.

-Pero Harry- insistió Roberta- Aún no han terminado sus estudios ¿Qué voy a hacer con ellos?

-Roberta de tanto juntarte con Hermione ya te estás pareciendo a ella- replicó Harry y luego indagó- Por cierto, no me contaste nunca, como hiciste para cortar con ella después de las vacaciones de Navidad.

-No hice nada – respondió Roberta encogiéndose de hombros- Mione, con sólo verme comprendió que algo importante me había pasado y no pidió explicaciones.

-Chica lista- dijo aprobador Harry.

-Sí, lo es, ahora está saliendo con Terry Boot- informó Roberta.

-Qué bueno- dijo Harry con indiferencia y luego preguntó con picardía- Por cierto ¿Qué tal te va con Narcissa?

-¡Genial!- dijo Roberta con los ojos brillantes- hacerle perder las inhibiciones en la cama fue increíble, no te imaginas lo bella que es cuando esta desnuda y como se sonroja al llegar al orgasmo.

Y así siguieron, con su charla subidita de tono, mientras que Ren y Ji Hoo no les prestaban atención, pues se estaban besando con entusiasmo, agradecidos con Harry por haber parado las reprimendas de Roberta. No se habían hecho las pruebas para confirmar que esperaban un hijo, así que no querían preocuparse antes de tiempo.

Días después, Tae Woo no se encontraba mejor que el Príncipe, pero lo disimulaba bastante bien, no quería preocupar más a sus amigos, quienes ya estaban bastante inquietos por el posible embarazo del Príncipe, Remus lo encontró sujetándose a uno de los muros del pasillo que conducía a su despacho, rápidamente lo condujo al interior del mismo y selló la puerta con magia.

-¿Qué pasa, mi amor?- preguntó con aprehensión el licántropo.

-Me siento mal hace días, lobito- dijo Tae Woo con un puchero.

-¿Por qué no fuiste a la enfermería?- preguntó preocupado Remus.

-Porque no quería inquietar a mis amigos- respondió Tae Woo- creo que estamos esperando a nuestro primer cachorro, lobito.

-Eso es maravilloso, mi amor- dijo el licántropo abrazando a su pareja.

-Tengo miedo, lobito- dijo Tae Woo en voz baja.

-No te preocupes, mi amor- dijo con pena Remus-Tú eres un mago poderoso, estoy seguro que nuestro cachorro no heredará mi maldición.

-No es eso, lobito- saltó Tae Woo- tengo miedo de Roberta.

-¿De Roberta?- preguntó perplejo el licántropo.

-Sí, no te imaginas el sermón que les endilgó a Ren y al Príncipe porque al parecer, ellos también están en la dulce espera.

Remus no pudo evitar reírse ante el temor de su amado, ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de este.

-Discúlpame, mi amor- dijo el licántropo estrechando más fuerte a Tae Woo entre sus brazos –No te preocupes, juntos enfrentaremos al ogro de Roberta.

-Hazme el amor, Remus- pidió el chico hundiendo la cara en el cuello del licántropo.

-Claro que sí, mi amor- respondió el licántropo- pero después te acompaño a la enfermería para que confirmemos si estás o no embarazado.

-Sí, pero más tarde, ahora te necesito, lobito- insistió Tae Woo.

-Y me tendrás, mi amor, porque yo soy tuyo.

En otra habitación, ubicada en las mazmorras del castillo de Hogwarts, se estaba desarrollando una conversación parecida:

-¿Cómo puedes tener tanta puntería Kang Ho?- preguntó ceñudo el Príncipe de Slytherin- apenas lo hicimos una vez durante las vacaciones de Navidad y si es cierto que estoy embarazado, sólo pudo tratarse de esa vez en Grimauld Place.

-Lo siento, belleza- dijo apenado el guardia guapo- estaba tan emocionado de tenerte por fin entre mis brazos, que no me acordé de utilizar los hechizos anticonceptivos.

-Ya lo sé- saltó Draco- Yo tampoco pensé en nada esa vez, por eso digo que tuvo que ser ese día, el que me dejaste preñado.

-Perdóname, mi amor- suplicó Kang Ho.

-No hay nada que perdonar- dijo tajante Draco- Yo te amo y tú a mí, si vamos a tener un bebé, tenemos que casarnos.

-Cuando tú quieras, belleza- dijo emocionado Kang Ho, era la primera vez que el rubio le decía que lo amaba.

-Muy bien, más tarde iremos a la enfermería para confirmar la noticia- dijo resuelto el rubio y después mirando a su novio agregó – Ahora quítate la ropa, no me gusta verte vestido en mi habitación.

-Sí, mi belleza- dijo divertido Kang Ho.

Una hora después, a pocos pasillos de distancia, en la habitación del profesor de pociones de Hogwarts, el hermafromago y su pareja se encontraban en la cama desnudos, lo dos de costado y mirándose a los ojos, con caras de idiotas lobotomizados, o sea de enamorados, disfrutando de un delicioso descanso posterior al climax.

-Te amo Harry- dijo Severus, por diecisieteava vez en esa tarde.

-Yo también te amo, mi amor- respondió Harry por diecisieteava vez, también.

Se siguieron acariciando por unos minutos, hasta que Harry recordó que tenía que ir a una reunión con sus amigos porque Tae Woo les quería decir algo.

-Tengo que irme ahora, mi amor- dijo Harry apenado.

-No veo la hora de que termines el año en Hogwarts – dijo Severus abrazando el cuerpo desnudo de Harry- para dormir a tu lado cada noche y ver tu rostro cada mañana al despertar.

-Deberíamos casarnos ya, Severus- dijo Harry hundiendo su cara en el hueco del cuello de su amante- No veo la hora de que todos sepan que eres mío. Especialmente el idiota de Lucius.

-Está bien que tengas un poco de celos para que sientas lo que yo sufro todos los días- dijo con sorna Severus.

-Es diferente- insistió Harry- A mí nadie me besó a la fuerza, ese rubio malnacido pagará por tocar lo que es mío.

-Dada la costumbre que tienes de perdonar tan fácilmente a tus enemigos, permíteme que dude de tus advertencias hacia Lucius- dijo Severus, conteniendo las ganas de reír a carcajadas.

-No me busques, Severus- le advirtió Harry- porque voy ahora a la mansión Malfoy y lo despeluco.

Severus no lo soportó más, estalló en carcajadas y después llenó de besos cortos la cara de Harry.

-¿Tienes idea de lo loco que me traes, mocoso arrogante?- preguntó Severus mirándolo a los ojos.

-No, sólo sé que no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza en todo el día- dijo Harry con seriedad- creo que estoy algo obsesionado contigo, te extraño demasiado cuando no te veo.

Harry llegó media hora tarde a la reunión, debido a que su sesión de mimos post coito, se extendió un poco más de la cuenta. Entro al lugar de la cita, como flotando en una nube de felicidad, con una sonrisa de satisfacción grabada en su rostro, tenía tal cara de tonto, que sus amigos pusieron los ojos en blanco cuando lo vieron llegar y luego lo miraron ceñudos por su retraso.

-Bueno, ya que el señor "Acabo-de-tener-un-orgasmo" llegó- empezó Roberta- podemos empezar la reunión de los leopardos y las amapolas.

-Te escuchamos Tae Woo – lo animó Huan Yue - ¿Para qué nos convocaste?

El chico coreano emitió un gran suspiro y miró aprehensivo hacia Roberta, sus amigos notaron su inquietud y se preocuparon por la extrema palidez de su semblante.

-Creo que estoy esperando un bebé- soltó de sopetón.

Todos se quedaron en blanco y después miraron a Roberta, esperando el estallido.

-Voy a matar a ese lobo- dijo la chica intentando salir de la habitación.

-Espera Roberta- la atajó Harry- No puedes involucrarte, es cosa de ellos.

-¿De ellos?- saltó la chica- No es sólo cosa de ellos, prometimos no separarnos y protegernos entre todos, Remus es un adulto y se merece que le diga unas cuantas verdades por no cuidar mejor de Tae Woo.

-Algo de razón tiene- intervino Venzo- pero antes de ponernos locos, yo creo que lo mejor es ir a la enfermería para salir de dudas, el Príncipe también tiene que confirmar su embarazo y sí es así, nos haremos cargos del cachorro y del futuro Rey, punto.

-Imagínate Roberta- dijo entusiasmado Harry- Nuestros ahijados nacerán con pocos días de diferencia.

-¡Hay que lindo!- dijo Roberta irónica- Primero tenemos que pensar en la boda de Tae Woo y después ocuparnos de comprar una casa grande o ampliar la cabaña del bis abuelo Charlus, antes de entusiasmarnos con los bautizos.

-Gracias Roberta- dijo el Príncipe, abrazando a su amiga, conmovido por su preocupación por el bienestar de los futuros niños del grupo.

-No hay nada que agradecer, ustedes son mi familia- dijo rotunda la chica- Pero aun así, voy a hablar seriamente con Remus, tiene que ser más cuidadoso, los niños merecen ser bien recibidos, en un hogar como se debe y nosotros, aún no hemos terminado la escuela.

-Esa Narcisa sí que tiene suerte- dijo suspirando Venzo.

-Tú también encontrarás a tu media naranja, cariño- dijo sonriendo Roberta.

-Lo siento, Roberta- dijo apenado Tae Woo.

-No te disculpes, cariño- dijo la chica frunciendo el ceño- es ese lobo atorrante el que debe disculparse por no cuidar bien de ti, espera que lo agarre y le dé una sacudida.

-Sí, Roberta Granger- le dijo Harry para que se tranquilizara de una vez.

-Deja de nombrar a la pobre Mione cuando me pongo pesada- replicó Roberta- sólo dime que pare y yo lo haré.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y luego sugirió que fueran todos juntos a la enfermería, para confirmar los posibles embarazos de sus amigos. Remus se les unió en el camino y realmente se asustó de la mirada amenazante que le dirigió Roberta.

Al llegar a la enfermería se toparon con Draco y Kang Ho, quienes estaban esperando su turno para entrar, porque la enfermera estaba ocupada con otro paciente.

-¿Te sucede algo, Draco?- preguntó preocupado Harry.

-Nada malo – respondió con indiferencia el rubio y luego le explicó- sólo que mi guardia guapo resultó ser todo un semental, ya que parece, que me dejó preñado durante nuestra primera vez.

-¿En serio?- dijo emocionado Harry- ¿Puedo ser el padrino?

-¿Por qué tú?- saltó Tae Woo- Tú vas a ser el padrino de mi hijo.

-Escúchame bien, Tae Woo- intervino ceñudo Draco- yo conozco al cararrajada desde hace mucho antes que tú, así que si yo quiero que sea el padrino de mi hijo, tengo más derecho que tú.

-A mí me gustaría que el padrino de nuestro hijo sea el Príncipe, mi belleza- intervino Kang Ho- es el alma gemela de Harry y también una persona muy querida para mí.

-Gracias Kang Ho- dijo conmovido el Príncipe- Yo acepto si Draco aprueba la idea.

Draco lo pensó un momento, ese chico le había dado la tunda más grande de su vida, pero por otra parte era de la realeza, su hijo sería ahijado de un Príncipe.

-Me parece bien- respondió Draco y fue recompensado por una sonrisa enorme de parte de Ji Hoo.

-Bueno, todo muy lindo, ya se pusieron de acuerdo con el temas de los padrinos- intervino Venzo- pero no es conveniente hacer tantos planes cuando todavía no están confirmados los embarazos.

-Pero es tan bonito imaginarse…

Pema no pudo terminar su frase, porque un ruido de cristales rotos llegó del interior de la enfermería, acto seguido oyeron la voz de Severus que gritaba:

-¡Potter! ¡Mocoso lujurioso, te voy a matar!

El pobre Harry, en ese momento agradeció más que nunca a Jazmin por su inmunidad. 

_~~~Una hora antes~~~_

Harry acababa de irse a su reunión con los leopardos y las amapolas, mientras Severus se levantaba de la cama, cuando se pudo de pie noto un mareo terrible y tuvo que sentarse de vuelta para no caer al piso.

Su estómago estaba revuelto y tenía ganas de vomitar, espero a que el malestar se le pasara, y después fue a ducharse, pero aún no se sentía bien del todo, se vistió y fue a su laboratorio personal con la intención de preparar una pomada para las quemaduras para abastecer la despensa de la enfermería del castillo.

Por primera vez en décadas Severus hizo que su caldero explotara, asustado corrió a la enfermería y le contó a Madame Pomfrey sobre sus mareos y nauseas, pero lo que más le preocupaba era su extrema sensibilidad a los olores de los ingredientes de las pociones.

La enfermera estaba enterada de la relación que mantenía el Profesor con Harry Potter, así que no pensó dos veces, antes de practicarle un examen específico al hombre preocupado que tenía enfrente, cuando terminó, le dijo:

-Siéntate Severus- indicó la enfermera señalando una silla de su consultorio.

-Te lo agradezco, Poppy- dijo el profesor con valentía- Pero prefiero estar de pie.

-Estás embarazado, Severus.

-¿Es una broma, verdad?- preguntó incrédulo el profesor – Se supone que es Harry el….

-Él es un hombre, Severus- interrumpió la enfermera- Aparte de ser un hermafromago, también es un mago poderoso por el legado mágico de los Potter.

_Potter, malditos Potter_, pensaba un jadeante Severus, _siempre consiguen fastidiarme la existencia, ahora me pondré gordo y ya no me querrá._ El pobre profesor de pociones, estaba tan asustado que empezó a retroceder hasta que su espalda alcanzó una estantería llena de frascos de cristal con pociones en su interior, lo que provocó que algunos de ellos cayeran al piso y se rompieran.

El estrépito de cristales rotos, sacó a Severus de su momento de terror y lo catapultó a un instante de ira, que lo llevó a gritar:

-¡Potter! ¡Mocoso lujurioso, te voy a matar!

Provocando el desconcierto y terror del aludido, quien se encontraba con sus amigos en la puerta de la Enfermería, donde estaba su novio.

* * *

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS MARAVILLOSOS COMENTARIOS QUE RECIBO EN CADA CAPITULO, ESO ME DA GANAS DE SEGUIR CON LA HISTORIA**

**¿Qué les pareció el capitulo de hoy?**

**Christine C. **


	70. Conversaciones frente a la enfermeria

**La autora de la historia es ****Hikarijoon, yo solo publico la historia aquí en Fanfiction para que la conozcan. Tengo permiso de la autora para realizarlo!**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Spoiler hasta el quinto libro, todos los personajes son propiedad de J.k. Rowling. Este fic es mi homenaje a Harry Potter y a las maravillosas horas de magia que viví leyendo sus aventuras.-**_

**AVISOS!**

**Esta historia es AU, relación Adulto-Menor, relación chico-chico…**

**Sin nada mas que decir, que disfruten de la historia!**

**¡NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR LA HISTORIA, PARA ASI SABER SI LES SIGUE GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA!**

* * *

**Capitulo 70**

**Intercambios frente a la puerta de Enfermeria**

* * *

Los leopardos, las amapolas, los guardias del Príncipe, Remus y Draco, miraron con preocupación a Harry, quien se había quedado pálido tras escuchar el bramido de furia del Profesor de Pociones, jamás imaginaron lo que se vendría a continuación.

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió y la figura de un furioso Severus se dejó ver, este miró con rencor a Harry, quien le sostenía la miraba con gesto de interrogación, acompañado de sus amigos quienes no entendían lo que le estaba pasando al Profesor de Pociones.

-Severus ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó preocupado el licántropo - ¿Qué te hizo mi cachorro para que lo mires así?

-¿Qué hacen todos ustedes aquí?- preguntó el Profesor de pociones, sin responder a la pregunta del licántropo.

-Draco, Tae Woo y el Príncipe, tiene sospechas de estar embarazados- respondió Roberta- Hemos venido a confirmarlo.

-¿Qué pasa, mi amor?- intervino Harry- ¿Por qué me miras como si quisieras matarme?

-¡Porque tú, pequeño saco de hormonas, me dejaste embarazado! – gritó Severus.

-¡¿En serio?!- dijo Harry con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Potter, eres mi ídolo- dijo Draco con admiración.

-¿Qué ídolo?- saltó el profesor Snape- Todavía no estamos casados y yo ya estoy viejo para sobrellevar un embarazo.

-Entonces- dijo Harry poniendo su carita de gatito triste- ¿No quieres a nuestro bebé?

-No me pongas esa cara, Harry James Potter Evans-le advirtió Severus, moviendo un dedo acusador en dirección a su pareja- Se suponía que era Jazmin quien gestaría a nuestros hijos.

-¿Prefieres dejarla embarazada y no verme durante diez meses, a gestar tú mismo a nuestros hijos?- preguntó Harry con el ceño fruncido.

-Por supuesto que no, mi vida- respondió el profesor de pociones, olvidándose de que estaba enojado con su novio- Pero yo estoy bastante mayorcito…

-Otra vez con eso, Severus- interrumpió Harry- No te quiero oír cuando hablas de nuestras diferencias de edades, si eres lo suficientemente joven para tener sexo conmigo todos los días, también lo eres para gestar a nuestro bebé.

-¿Todos los días?- preguntó asombrado Draco.

-Draco- dijo Harry.

-¿Qué?- preguntó el rubio.

-Cállate- respondió el chico-que-vivió.

-Está bien- dijo el rubio conteniendo la risa.

-Perdón que me meta- intervino enojada Roberta- pero tenía entendido, que ambos son magos poderosos ¿Por qué no tomaron las debidas precauciones?

-Jazmin toma siempre una poción anticonceptiva para estar con Severus- respondió Harry.

-¿Me estás queriendo decir que la única de los tres en tomar precauciones, para evitar un embarazo fue mi hermana?- preguntó cada vez más furiosa Roberta.

-¿Hermana?- preguntó Draco perplejo.

-Después te explico, mi belleza- le respondió Kang Ho.

-No lo creímos necesario- dijo Harry mirando con aprehensión a su amiga, el resto de los leopardos y las amapolas se pusieron tensos y miraron al hermafromago con pena, sabían lo que se vendría a continuación.

-¡¿No se cuidaron porque suponían que no era posible que uno de los dos se embarazara?!- estalló Roberta- Somos magos poderosos, prácticamente no existe límite cuando se trata de nuestra capacidad de procreación, no escuchaste nada de lo que nos hablaron en la escuela, mi señora y yo tomamos precauciones antes de hacer el amor, aunque supuestamente es imposible que podamos quedar embarazas la una de la otra sin la ayuda de una poción.

-Demasiada información- dijo Draco verde de espanto.

-Tú, cállate- le dijo Roberta a su futuro hijastro- Ella es una mujer aparte de ser tu madre.

-Pues prefiero no pensar en ella como tal, si no te importa- dijo Draco ceñudo.

Kango Ho abrazó a su novio, al ver que este se estaba alterando un poco, aspiró el olor fresco a brezo de sus cabellos rubios platinados, y utilizó su magia para relajar su cuerpo. Draco se dejó envolver en los cálidos brazos de su amante, inundando sus fosas nasales del aroma amaderado del guardia guapo.

-Lobito, me siento mal- dijo Tae Woo, haciendo un puchero.

-Perdóname, mi amor- dijo Remus, abrazando a su leopardo- Con la conmoción de la noticia del embarazo de Severus, todos nos olvidamos de que tú, el Príncipe y Draco, también podrían estar en estado, será mejor que tú pases primero para que Poppy te revise.

-De acuerdo- dijo Tae Woo, separándose de los brazos de su licántropo para luego ingresar al consultorio de la enfermera del colegio.

-En cuanto a ti Severus- continuó Roberta- Pareces olvidar constantemente de que Harry es un varón, con todo el equipo necesario para demostrarlo, así que pórtate como el adulto que eres y asume que el principal culpable de esta situación, eres tú.

El profesor de pociones se sintió profundamente avergonzado de sí mismo, tras escuchar las reprimendas de la chica norteamericana.

\- Remus, Kang Ho y Severus - siguió Roberta – se suponía que ustedes aportarían madurez y experiencia en sus relaciones, pero se ve que son más irresponsables y hormonales que sus niñatos. Estoy muy decepcionada de ustedes.

Los tres hombres mencionados, bajaron sus cabezas en señal de arrepentimiento, la verdad es que, cuando se trataba de regañar a alguien, nadie superaba a Roberta Cuautemoc, en hacer qué sus reprimendas surtieran efecto. La mayoría del tiempo la chica era amable y respetaba la privacidad de cada uno, pero cuando alguno metía la pata y comprometía el futuro del grupo, se ponía como una fiera defendiendo a sus cachorros.

-Tú- continuó la chica, señalando a Kang Ho- Espera nada más, que hable con mi señora sobre tus acciones, ella también es una bruja poderosa y no quiero estar en tus zapatos cuando se entere de que embarazaste a nuestro Draco antes de casarte con él.

-Por favor no se lo digas, Roberta – suplicó angustiado el Príncipe de Slytherin – No quiero que mi madre le haga nada a mi novio.

Harry miró con ternura a su amor platónico, le ponía tan contento verlo enamorado de su pareja destinada.

-Ya vez lo que hiciste, Roberta- saltó el Príncipe- Pusiste nervioso a Draco, eso puede ser dañino para mi ahijado.

-Roberta tiene razón- intervino Severus- Creo que durante las vacaciones de Navidad, ninguna de las parejas presentes tomó en serio el tema de la planificación familiar.

En ese momento la puerta del consultorio se abrió y la enfermera del colegio se asomó para decir:

-Remus ¿podrías venir un momento por favor?

El licántropo siguió a la enfermera al interior del consultorio con prisa, no sólo para estar junto a su pareja sino también para huir de los regaños de Roberta.

-Lobo cobarde- espetó la chica cuando la figura de Remus se perdió tras la puerta.

-Ya es suficiente, Roberta- intervino ceñudo Harry- Me pediste que te avisara cuando te ponías pesada y ya superaste el límite hace un buen rato.

-Tú- replicó la chica- mejor te callas, dijiste que cuidabas de tu pareja cuando asumías el rol de activo. Pero ahora descubrimos, que no lo protegiste de un posible embarazo.

Harry se sonrojó furiosamente tras oír la réplica de su amiga, bajó la cabeza avergonzado, hasta que su novio lo tomó entre sus brazos diciendo:

-No te preocupes, mi amor. Tú siempre eres considerado y dulce cuando me posees, yo tampoco cuidé de ti cuando tomaba tu cuerpo, esto también podría haberte ocurrido a ti.

-¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que filmen sus encuentros amorosos con la cámara de Venzo? – preguntó Draco, mirando a su profesor favorito y a su amor platónico- Se odiaron por tantos años, que no puedo imaginármelos teniendo sexo.

-No sabía que eras un vouyerista, mi belleza- dijo divertido el guardia guapo.

-Normalmente prefiero hacer más que ver – explicó Draco- Pero verlos a ellos dos debe ser interesante.

-Por favor, Draco- respondió con malicia el profesor de pociones- ya está igual de pervertido que Harry.

-¡Hey!- saltó el aludido- Yo sólo he tenido sexo, con dos personas en mi vida.

-Y espero, por tu bien, que ese número se mantenga- dijo en tono de advertencia Severus – En cuanto a lo que acabo de decir, te recuerdo que cada vez que quieres tomar mi cuerpo, me dices que me prepare porque Harry-Pervertido-Potter está listo para mí.

Las risas de todos se desataron al escuchar el último comentario del Profesor de Pociones de Hogwarts.

-Por favor- suplicó Draco ahogando las carcajadas – Sólo usen la cámara una vez, después de ver la filmación les juró que la borraré y no se la mostraré a nadie.

-Podríamos verla juntos- sugirió Kang Ho, con los ojos brillantes de anticipación.

-¡Kang Ho! – exclamó sorprendida Betty Lou – Tu siempre fuiste el más serio de todos nosotros ¿Qué te anda pasando últimamente?

-Es la mala influencia de mi futuro hijastro- respondió Roberta.

-¡Hey!- soltó Draco indignado- Para que lo sepas, mi guardia guapo es un hombre de mucha iniciativa en el sexo.  
-Es MÍ guardia guapo, yo le puse el sobrenombre- saltó el Príncipe.  
-Pero es MÍ novio y yo lo llamo como quiero- replicó Draco.  
-Soy de los dos, mi belleza – dijo el Kang Ho estrechando más a su pareja- Soy su guardia y tu hombre, mi amor.  
En ese momento Tae Woo y Remus salieron del consultorio, con expresiones de felicidad en sus semblantes, pero al ver a Roberta, sus miradas se tornaron cautelosas. Todos miraban expectantes a la pareja, esperando oír el resultado de la prueba de embarazo a la que se sometió el chico coreano.  
-Confirmado- anunció Remus – nuestro primer cachorro viene en camino.  
-Felicidades- dijo entusiasmado Harry- abrazando primero a Tae Woo y después al licántropo.  
-Ven aquí, cariño- dijo Roberta, tomando a un aprehensivo chico coreano entre sus brazos- No pongas esa carita de gatito asustado, yo voy a adorar a tu cachorro cuando nazca, sólo que, hubiera querido que terminaras tus estudios antes de encargarlo.

-Gracias, Roberta- respondió conmovido Tae Woo, correspondiendo al abrazo de su amiga.

-¿A mí no me vas a felicitar, Roberta?- preguntó Remus con algo de temor.

-¿Quieres morir, lobo?- preguntó con sorna Severus.

-¡NO!- respondió la chica al licántropo – no pienso felicitarte por no haber cuidado de Tae Woo.

Cuando todos los presentes felicitaron a Remus y a su novio, decidieron que el siguiente en ingresar al consultorio sería el Príncipe. Ren estaba impaciente por saber si el futuro Rey de Goryeo estaba en camino, ya quería ver a su veela con una pancita de embarazado.

-Muy bien- dijo resuelta Roberta - lo primero es planear una boda doble para los futuros padres que no están casados.

-Eso sería genial- intervino Harry entusiasmado- podríamos casarnos en los terrenos de la Cabaña del Bis abuelo Charlus.

-Será una boda triple, si se confirma el embarazo de Draco- aportó Pema- a menos que él quiera una boda aparte.

-Por mí, está bien – opinó Draco- prefiero una boda íntima, lo único que quiero es poder esperar con tranquilidad a mi bebé a lado de mi hombre.

-Te amo, mi belleza- dijo un emocionado Kang Ho, para luego besar apasionadamente a su pareja en frente de todos.

-Tú… ¿aún me amas?- preguntó tímidamente Harry a su novio.

Severus no le respondió, sólo puso los ojos en blanco y también estrechó a Harry entre sus brazos para poder darle un profundo beso en la boca.

-¡Hey!- interrumpió Roberta- sean un poco considerados con los presentes, tengan en cuenta que yo, sólo veo a mi señora los fines de semana, así que dejen esas actividades para cuando se encuentren a solas.

En ese momento, la puerta del consultorio se abrió y Ren acudió presto para saber el resultado de la prueba de embarazo de Ji Hoo.

-Me preocupa el Príncipe- dijo Roberta.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó aprehensivo Harry.

-Se acerca la primavera – explicó la chica - en esa época los veelas, aunque estén embarazados, experimentan un incremento poderoso en su nivel de deseo sexual, no sé cómo le van a hacer si duermen en casas separadas, dentro del castillo.

-Hablaré con Dumbledore al respecto- intervino Severus- estoy seguro que puede arreglar unas habitaciones para el Príncipe, su esposo y sus guardias.

-Ron morirá si Ren se muda a otra parte del castillo- dijo Harry jocoso.

-Esa comadreja pelirroja es más pegajosa que una ventosa con el pobre Ren- intervino Draco- No puede evitar mirarme con odio, cada vez que hablo con el esposo del Príncipe.

-Él no va a aprender nunca- dijo Harry con fastidio- Supongo que la relación simbiótica de los gemelos Weasley, fue un mal ejemplo para Ronald.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la enfermería, revelando la presencia de Ren y Ji Hoo, qué a diferencia de Remus y Tae Woo, traían expresiones de desilusión en sus rostros.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Harry inquieto por las caras de tristeza de sus amigos.

-Falsa Alarma- anunció Ren- mi Príncipe contrajo un pequeño virus estomacal, de ahí las molestias que padecía, no está embarazado.

-No estés triste, cariño- intervino Roberta abrazando al Príncipe – Mi futuro ahijado es demasiado importante para venir al mundo antes de que estemos preparados para darle un hogar decente, tienes 5 años de tiempo para encargarlo, además debes estudiar y prepararte para ser un buen padre.

Ji Hoo sonrió entre los brazos de su amiga, ella tenía razón, no había que precipitarse, tenían mucho tiempo para cumplir con su destino.

El último en pasar al consultorio de la enfermera fue Draco, mientras su novio esperaba impaciente a que Madame Pomfrey le autorizara reunirse con él. Al cabo de unos minutos, Kang Ho pudo entrar para saber el resultado de la prueba de embarazo practicada al rubio. Cuando la pareja salió de la enfermería tenían una expresión de satisfacción, que alegró inmensamente a Harry, el afecto que sentía por Draco, abrumó su corazón de expectativa por saber si era cierto que estaba en estado y no pudo evitar preguntar:

-¿Y? ¿Estamos embarazados o no?

-Lo estamos- dijo Draco divertido al percibir el entusiasmo de Harry por su estado.

-Eso es genial, Draco- dijo Harry abrazando al rubio – Nuestros hijos podrán ser amigos y a lo mejor hasta pareja, cuando sean grandes.

-Potter- espetó Severus, tomando a Draco entre sus brazos cuando Harry lo soltó- Nuestro hijo aún no nació y tú ya estás comprometiendo su futuro, con un Malfoy nada menos.

-¿Y qué?- saltó Harry- que yo sepa, tanto a ti como a mí, alguna vez nos gustó un Malfoy.

-¿En serio?- dijo Draco, mirando sorprendido a su profesor- ¿Le gustaba Lucius, profesor Snape?

-Esa es una historia que ocurrió mucho antes de que tú nacieras, Draco- respondió Severus, mirando ceñudo a su indiscreta pareja.

-Bueno, todo muy lindo, tenemos tres bebés en camino- intervino Venzo- pero ahora debemos planear la triple boda, para que nuestros niños nazcan dentro de la sagrada institución del matrimonio.

Después de estas palabras, decidieron que lo mejor era ir al despacho de Remus, que era el más cercano a la enfermería, para tomar cada uno, una taza de té con pastas de chocolate, mientras planeaban lo que harían a continuación.

* * *

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS MARAVILLOSOS COMENTARIOS QUE RECIBO EN CADA CAPITULO, ESO ME DA GANAS DE SEGUIR CON LA HISTORIA**

**¿Qué les pareció el capitulo de hoy?**

**Christine C. **


	71. Problemas con las mascotas

**La autora de la historia es ****Hikarijoon, yo solo publico la historia aquí en Fanfiction para que la conozcan. Tengo permiso de la autora para realizarlo!**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Spoiler hasta el quinto libro, todos los personajes son propiedad de J.k. Rowling. Este fic es mi homenaje a Harry Potter y a las maravillosas horas de magia que viví leyendo sus aventuras.-**_

**AVISOS!**

**Esta historia es AU, relación Adulto-Menor, relación chico-chico…**

**Sin nada mas que decir, que disfruten de la historia!**

**¡NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR LA HISTORIA, PARA ASI SABER SI LES SIGUE GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA!**

* * *

**Capitulo 70**

**_Problemas con las mascotas_**

* * *

Harry estaba preocupado por Hedwig, su lechuza miraba con reproche a Layla y su dueño no entendía porque, hasta que se acercó al nido de su fénix, momento en que esta se hizo a un lado muy oronda para enseñarle tres rozagantes huevos dorados, el muchacho se quedó congelado, hasta que una ola de furia lo invadió.

El chico-que-vivió salió del mini-departamento rodeado de un halo de energía mágica claramente amenazante, cuando pasó por la sala común de Slytherin, con pasos rápidos y firmes, nadie se animó a dirigirle la palabra, los alumnos se séptimo año que se encontraban en la habitación, adivinaron enseguida el motivo del estado de su amigo.

-Parece que Harry descubrió que su fénix también está en la dulce espera del nacimiento de sus polluelos- dijo Draco divertido.

-Espero que el Director pueda defender a su fénix- aportó Dafne.

-O si no, la pobre Layla se quedará viuda antes de ser madre- agregó Teo, provocando las risas de sus amigos presentes.

El hermafromago llegó hasta la gárgola que custodiaba el despacho de Dumbledore, cuando esta le pidió la contraseña, el muchacho la miró con tal cara de advertencia que la estatua de piedra le cedió el paso, por temor a quedar convertida en arena.

Subió la escalera de caracol que conducía a la puerta del despacho del Director, antes de llegar a ella la puerta se abrió debido a la poderosa magia de Harry, entró a la habitación, sin hacer caso de la presencia del dueño del despacho, quien se encontraba presente, en compañía de los jefes de casa de Hogwarts.

-¡Harry!- dijo sorprendido Dumbledore- mi muchacho ¿Por qué entras así a mi despacho?

-¡Voy a matar a ese pajarraco!- bramó el chico-que-vivió.

Fakes aterrorizado desapareció en una llamarada de fuego, Severus se estaba conteniendo de estallar en carcajadas, Draco ya le había informado que Layla había puesto tres huevos y que Harry, ocupado como estaba en consentirlo por su embarazo, no se había percatado del regalito de la mazcota de Director.

-¿Qué pasa Harry?- preguntó desconcertado Dumbledore –Pensé que habías aceptado la relación de Fakes y Layla.

-Una cosa es aceptar su relación- empezó Harry cruzando sus brazos indignado- Otra muy distinta, es aceptar que ambos me dieran un disgusto.

-¿A qué se refiere, señor Potter?- Preguntó la Profesora Mc Gonagall, que ya había percibido la risa silenciosa de Severus.

-A que ese pájaro desgraciado desfloró a mi niña y ahora ella tiene tres huevos en su nido- espetó el chico.

-¡¿En serio?!- preguntó emocionado Dumbledore- ¿Fakes me va a hacer abuelo?

-Ese, también es un problema- saltó Harry - apenas estoy asumiendo que voy a ser padre y ahora voy a ser abuelo.

Los jefes de casa en serio lo estaban intentando, pero cada vez se les hacía más difícil contener las ganas de reírse.

-Esto no es nada gracioso- exclamó Harry- puede que ustedes no dimensionen la gravedad de la situación, pero estamos hablando de tres pájaros inmortales, ¿qué va a ser de ellos cuando yo no esté?

-Harry- intervino conciliadora la Profesora Sprout- Los Fénix son muy independientes, no debes preocuparte tanto por los tuyos. Además, puedes obsequiar los huevos…

-¿Y regalar los bebés de mi Layla?- preguntó Harry horrorizado.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo con Harry- manifestó Dumbledore mirando ofendido a la profesora Sprout- Fakes no me perdonaría si lo permitiera.

-Por favor Albus- intervino la Profesora McGonagall- eres más infantil que el señor Potter, las aves Fénix son muy apreciadas y extremadamente difíciles de conseguir, ellos eligen su dueño Harry, te aseguro que estarán bien.  
-Está bien –dijo el chico- Por esta vez lo dejo pasar porque los bebés ya están en camino, pero le advierto una cosa Dumbledore, usted es un mago poderoso y con recursos, así que asegúrese de que esa parejita no vuelva a darnos este tipo de sorpresas. Porque eso de que los fénix son independientes no es verdad- continuó el muchacho - mi Layla todavía necesita que Hedwig o yo la arrullemos para dormir, apenas se murió una vez, es muy joven e inmadura para ser madre.

Luego, Harry se retiró cerrando con un portazo, la entrada a la oficina del Director, donde los presentes se quedaron mirándose hasta que el Profesor Filius Flitwick, aportó:

-No te preocupes Albus, yo te ayudaré a crear un método anticonceptivo para las aves.

Entonces los cuatro profesores y el Director estallaron en carcajadas por la reacción de Harry ante la situación.

Esa misma tarde, Severus se encontraba sentado en el sofá de su habitación con Harry acomodado entre sus piernas y descansando su espalda sobre su pecho, mientras el mayor acariciaba la nuca del hermafromago con la nariz, el olor a menta con especias que destilaba la piel de Harry, volvía loco al Profesor de Pociones.

-Severus, estoy preocupado por Hedwig- dijo Harry.

-¿Por qué, mi amor?- preguntó el Profesor con seriedad, aunque sabía que se tendría que aguantar la risa por lo que escucharía a continuación.

-Creo que su virginidad se está convirtiendo en una carga para ella- dijo apenado el chico.

El pobre profesor trató, en serio trató, pero no pudo evitar dejar escapar un espasmo de risa contenida.

-No es gracioso- se volteó Harry para mirar con reproche a su pareja- Estoy hablando en serio.

-Lo siento, mi vida- dijo Severus- es que te indignaste tanto cuando te enteraste que tu fénix puso huevos, que ahora me sorprende que no estés a gusto con la castidad de tu lechuza.

-Es diferente, Hedwig es mayor- empezó a explicar el chico- cuando Hagrid me la regaló, me contó que ya llevaba dos años en la tienda de mascotas porque no había querido irse con ningún otro comprador, ella es muy especial para mí. Durante los veranos que tenía que pasar en la casa de los Dursley, Hedwig era mi única compañía.

Severus estrechó con fuerza al muchacho entre sus brazos, a él le dolía mucho escuchar cuanto había sufrido su pareja a manos de los muggles que lo criaron.

-No te preocupes, mi vida- lo tranquilizó Severus y luego sugirió con picardía– si ella no encontró una pareja, a lo mejor escogió una vida de celibato.

-No lo creo- insistió Harry- La he visto mirar a Layla con envidia por sus bebés, a pesar de que la crió y debería estar contenta porque va a ser abuela, hasta mi fénix lo notó y por eso ahora, suele permitirle a mi lechuza empollar sus huevos, cuando sale del cuarto para encontrarse con ese pajarraco insensato.

-Ya deja en paz al pobre Fakes- dijo divertido Severus-Y con respecto a tu aflicción, ¿porque no te pones en campaña para conseguirle un novio a Hedwig?

-Ya lo he pensado- dijo Harry y luego agregó con seriedad- Ya está en edad de sentar cabeza.

-¿Entonces?- preguntó el profesor, conteniendo la risa que le provocó el último comentario de su novio.

-No estoy seguro si será bueno para su salud tener bebés a su avanzada edad- respondió el chico.

-Yo creo que tu lechuza es joven aún, las lechuzas mágicas pueden tener hasta treinta años de vida- explicó el Profesor.

-¿Sólo 30 años?- preguntó aterrorizado Harry.

-Mi amor, todos vamos a morir alguna vez- dijo sonriendo Severus- Pero no te preocupes, tu lechuza es fuerte, joven y sana, verá crecer a nuestro bebé y si tenemos suerte en encontrarle pareja, podemos regalarle sus polluelos a los niños del grupo.

-Eso sería tan lindo- dijo Harry ilusionado-¿Me ayudarás, mi amor?

-Claro que sí- respondió sonriente Severus- pero también deberías pedir ayuda tus amigos, así la búsqueda del pretendiente perfecto para Hedwin será más fácil.

-Tienes razón, he notado que mi lechuza reacciona indignada cuando uno de esos lechuzos ordinarios de la pajarería del colegio le pone la vista encima.

-Muy bien – aprobó Severus- debe ser un ejemplar poco común como ella entonces.

-Y tiene que ser muy guapo- aportó Harry.

-Sí, mi vida- dijo con ternura el Profesor- Si el dueño de la lechuza hembra es tan guapo, el lechuzo que la pretenda por fuerza debe serlo.

-Te amo, mi Severus.

-Yo también te amo, Harry.

Después de esa declaración de amor, la parejita suspendió temporalmente su conversación sobre sus futuras actividades de casamenteros, para besarse apasionadamente y luego dirigirse a la cama para actividades más placenteras y calientes.

Al día siguiente Harry les contó su plan a todos sus amigos, quienes prometieron a ayudar a Harry a conseguir un lechuzo para Hedwig, pero sin mucho éxito porque la blanca lechuza rechazaba todas las opciones sugeridas por los chicos.

Hasta que un día, Narcisa respondió a una carta de su amante, enviando a su distinguido búho Raúl, de plumaje color chocolate y ojos amarillos, a entregar la respuesta, con tal suerte que llegó a lado de Roberta cuando esta se encontraba en el mini-departamento viendo videos de Black Eyes Peaps con Harry.

El flechazo fue instantáneo, tanto que Roberta tuvo que utilizar una lechuza del colegio para informar a su amante de que no se preocupara por Raúl pues se había quedado a cortejar a nueva novia.

Harry no podía disimular su alegría por la felicidad de su mascota, ganándose miradas de reproche de Layla por no aceptar a su pareja tan abiertamente como a Raúl.

-No me mires así- dijo Harry mirando ceñudo a su Fénix- Tu madre se comportó como una señorita respetable todos estos años, en cambio tú no esperaste ni un año para empezar a portarte mal.

* * *

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS MARAVILLOSOS COMENTARIOS QUE RECIBO EN CADA CAPITULO, ESO ME DA GANAS DE SEGUIR CON LA HISTORIA**

**¿Qué les pareció el capitulo de hoy?**

**Christine C. **


	72. Chapter 72

**La autora de la historia es ****Hikarijoon, yo solo publico la historia aquí en Fanfiction para que la conozcan. Tengo permiso de la autora para realizarlo!**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Spoiler hasta el quinto libro, todos los personajes son propiedad de J.k. Rowling. Este fic es mi homenaje a Harry Potter y a las maravillosas horas de magia que viví leyendo sus aventuras.-**_

**AVISOS!**

**Esta historia es AU, relación Adulto-Menor, relación chico-chico…**

**Sin nada mas que decir, que disfruten de la historia!**

**¡NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR LA HISTORIA, PARA ASI SABER SI LES SIGUE GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA!**

* * *

**Capitulo 70**

**Un vistazo a la intimidad de las parejitas**

* * *

Kang ho miraba con deseo el cuerpo desnudo de Draco, quien se había quedado dormido en sus brazos después de hacer el amor, todos pensaban que el más hormonal en su relación era el rubio, debido al pasado de este. Pero se equivocaban, el guardia guapo, además de guapísimo era un amante insaciable, que estaba perdidamente enamorado de su novio, el príncipe de Slytherin no tuvo otra opción más que ceder a la notoria devoción de su pareja destinada, aprendió a amarlo en pocas semanas y descubrió por fin, lo que implica entregarse por amor.

El guardia guapo era muy apasionado en la intimidad, pero no era un salvaje como Rabastan Lestrange, no perdía su dulzura en la cama y cuando tomaba al rubio entre sus brazos, lo hacía sentir la criatura más hermosa sobre la faz de la tierra. Draco nunca se sintió así antes, con ninguno de sus amantes anteriores, la seguridad de ser amado y deseado por ese hombre tan apuesto, lo hacía sentirse poderoso.

Unos días antes de su viaje de purificación, había quemado asqueado el diario donde detallaba paso a paso cada una de sus conquistas lujuriosas, no quería recordar esa etapa en su vida. Su reputación no había caído tan bajo como la de la pobre Ginny Weasley, quien luego de su viaje para curarse del mal de la Ninfa, no había vuelto al colegio porque estaba recibiendo tratamiento psicomágico para hacerle frente a su pasado.

En el caso de Draco, su imagen no había caído en desgracia debido a que se comportó con más astucia que la chica Weasley, por eso, gracias la ayuda de sus amigos, el rubio pudo continuar con su vida tranquilamente. Además, cada vez que recordaba con tristeza esa etapa negra de su vida, su novio siempre le decía que no era su culpa haber caído enfermo.

Draco empezó a abrir sus ojos, mirando adormilado la expresión de deseo en el rostro de su amante, se puso boca arriba, abriendo las piernas en una muda invitación para que este tomara su cuerpo, lo había penetrado hacía apenas media hora, por lo que no necesito mucha preparación en la entrada de su ano para recibir el enorme pene del guardia guapo.

-Tu culo es tan estrecho y caliente, mi belleza- dijo extasiado Kang Ho- No tienes idea de lo bien que se siente.

Ese era otro condimento secreto de su relación, el guardia guapo era muy romántico, pero le encantaba usar un lenguaje vulgar durante el acto sexual, esto fascinaba a Draco, que ese hombre tan correcto y serio en público, se derritiera por él y abandonara sus inhibiciones le alagaba.

-Puedo hacerme a la idea, mi amor- respondió el rubio- Tu pene también se siente delicioso y caliente en mi interior.

Las embestidas profundas y regulares de Kang Ho, catapultaron a Draco al orgasmo en pocos minutos, derramando su semen sobre su abdomen, sabía que después su novio se lo limpiaría con la lengua, nadie sabe lo obsceno que es este hombre, pensaba el Príncipe de Slytherin, mientras sentía como su amante descargaba su semilla en su cavidad anal, pero me encanta su forma de hacerme el amor y lo mejor, es que solo yo sé cuan libidinoso puede ser.

En otra parte de las mazmorras del castillo de Hogwarts, una pareja estaba teniendo una discusión debido a los celos del más joven de los dos, Severus ya no sabía más que decirle a su novio para que dejara de estar enfadado con él.

-Mi amor, te juro que yo no le pedí a Lucius que viniera- explicó pacientemente Severus, por cuarta vez en esa tarde – Vino a manifestar su desaprobación a la elección de pareja de Draco.

-Quiero que ese hombre sepa que tú ya tienes dueño- espetó molesto Harry.

Severus sonrió, por lo menos ahora ya no le acusaba de tener una relación paralela a sus espaldas con el aristócrata malnacido, ahora los celos se tornaron más posesivos que suspicaces. Había aceptado las explicaciones del Profesor, quien le dijo que era imposible para él, tener una relación con otra persona, porque no tenía tiempo y porque estaba satisfecho con su relación de pareja.

-En un mes nos casamos, mi vida- dijo risueño Severus- Estoy seguro que la noticia saldrá en primera plana y el imbécil de Lucius se morirá de envidia cuando sepa que tú me elegiste a mí.

-Yo no quiero que se muera de envidia- aclaró Harry- quiero tener la libertad de matarlo con mis propias manos por atreverse a besarte.

-Según lo que el propio Lucius me contó, Jazmin ya le dio su merecido- dijo el Profesor enarcando una ceja.

-Sí- dijo Harry con una enorme sonrisa malvada- Nunca estuve tan orgulloso de ella como esa vez. Pero cuéntame… ¿Qué te dijo él caca de trol?

-Está bien, te contaré como fue esa conversación- dijo complaciente Severus.

_Flash Back_

_Severus se encontraba revisando unos papeles concernientes al próximo enlace matrimonial con su pareja, eran documentos obligatorios para que su boda quedara asentada en el Registro Civil del Ministerio de Magia, porque la ceremonia mágica se efectuaría unos minutos antes de las firmas de los contrayentes a los folios que estaba llenando en ese momento._

_De repente, alguien ingresó a su despacho sin tocar, se trataba de nada más y nada menos, que del nunca bien ponderado Lucius Malfoy, que traía una cara de absoluta contrariedad._

_-Estás perdiendo tus buenos modales Lucius- dijo Severus sin inmutarse – Ya ni siquiera tocas la puerta antes de entrar._

_-¿Y desde cuando tengo que tocar a tu puerta, antes de estar a tu lado?- preguntó el rubio sonriendo con malicia_

_-Puede que ahora seas un hombre divorciado Malfoy, pero no pienso repetir mis errores de juventud- aclaró tajante Severus- Por cierto, las fotos de ti con Pandora Urquhart en el Profeta, fueron de una total falta de clase._

_-No te pongas celoso, Severus- dijo Lucius con maldad –Sé que aún no me perdonas que te la haya robado._

_-No tienes idea de cómo sufro por eso- mintió el Profesor con su mejor cara de seriedad, pero muriéndose de risa en su interior._

_-De todas maneras no vine a hablar de mi vida amorosa- dijo con rabia el aristócrata- Vine a pedirte tu ayuda para impedir que mi hijo continúe su relación con ese don nadie._

_-Tu hijo es mayor de edad, Lucius- le recordó Severus- Además, Choi Kang Ho es un mago poderoso e inteligente, con fortuna propia, que además cuenta con el apoyo de la familia real del Reino Mágico del Goryeo. Eso sin contar que es un hombre guapísimo, deberías conocerlo antes de juzgarlo._

_-Por favor Severus, sólo se trata del guardia de un Príncipe que prácticamente fue exiliado de su Reino- dijo con desprecio el aristócrata._

_-Eso no es del todo cierto, para ser un guardia real en ese Reino debes ser descendiente de una estirpe de oficiales de Estado- explicó el Profesor de Pociones- Choi Kan Ho y su hermano menor Choi Kang Chi, son los hijos del Ministro de Guerra, de su Majestad el Rey Yang Gak._

_-No me importa, comparado con Potter, esos títulos no valen nada- insistió el rubio._

_-¿Qué tiene que ver Potter en todo esto?- preguntó curioso Severus._

_-No sé si te enteraste que la chica Potter me atacó por corregir a Draco – empezó a relatar Lucius- ni siquiera usó su varita, pero terminé con tres costillas rotas y un esguince en el brazo, se puso como una fiera conmigo, creo que fue debido a que estaba enamorada de Draco y que el muy necio, sólo quería la versión masculina de Potter, abandoné la conquista del hermafromago pensando que mi hijo podría enlazarse con él y darme nietos poderosos, pero el muy estúpido abandonó al mejor trofeo del Mundo Mágico para salir con ese extranjero._

_Severus se contuvo de echarse a reír, él sabía muy bien porque su princesita había sido tan ruda con el aristócrata engreído._

_-Yo no creo que la chica Potter realmente estuviera enamorada de Draco- dijo con indiferencia el Profesor de Pociones – Creo que no le gustó como trataste a tu hijo, ella aprecia a Draco, pero por lo que he observado nunca hubo un interés sentimental de por medio._

_-Qué bueno, porque necesito la ayuda de Draco para conquistarla- dijo pensativo Lucius._

_-¿Conquistarla?- preguntó confundido Severus._

_-¿Para qué crees que mandé publicar esas fotos escandalosas en el periódico?- preguntó el rubio enarcando una ceja- Era la única manera de conseguir que la Narcisa me diera el divorcio._

_-Eso fue lo más bajo que hiciste en tu vida- declaró Severus con desprecio- Lastimaste a tu familia sólo por una ambición, por demás incierta._

_-Por favor, Severus- dijo el rubio restándole importancia al escándalo en el que involucró a Narcisa y a Draco – el caso es que necesito al imbécil de mi hijo para ganarme a la chica Potter._

_-No entiendo._

_-Lo que sucede es que entre los insultos que esa niña me dirigió, me dio también a entender que no se casaría con un hombre que maltratara a sus hijos- explicó Lucius y luego continuó- Necesito demostrarle que puedo ser un buen padre, por eso necesito a Draco._

_-¿Y para demostrárselo lo primero que haces es humillar públicamente a la madre de tu hijo?- preguntó con burla Severus._

_El Profesor de Pociones se estaba divirtiendo a mares con esta conversación, no podía creer lo estúpido que se había vuelto su ex amante con los años, ahora se preguntaba cómo se pudo haber fijado alguna vez en ese hombre._

_-Ella comprenderá, que fue un medio necesario para obtener mi libertad- dijo solemne Malfoy, convencido de podía seducir a Jazmin._

_Severus suspiró, ese insensato tenía demasiado ego para tratar de razonar con él, así que buscó una excusa para sacárselo de encima, pero antes quería saber una cosa._

_-Lucius ¿Eres conciente de que la chica Potter sólo se manifiesta una vez por semana?_

_-Por supuesto, eso es lo mejor de todo – respondió con entusiasmo el aristócrata- la chica es hermosa, pero el muchacho es la criatura más excitante y sexy que conocí en mi vida. Será un placer tenerlo en mi cama._

_Al Profesor de Pociones dejó de parecerle divertida esa conversación, debo sacarlo de acá antes de que sucumba a la tentación de hechizarlo, pensó Severus, una cosa es que le guste Jazmín, pero otra muy distinta que manifieste sus intenciones con Harry. Me está diciendo a mí, lo sexy que es el hombre que me embarazó, parece que quiere morir, tranquilo Severus, él no sabe que el chico-que-vivió es prácticamente tu marido, estás muy hormonal últimamente._

_-¿Él es un hombre, Lucius?- dijo incisivo Severus- No sé si me explico._

_-Explícate- pidió el rubio._

_-Por lo que me han contado, Potter tiene de sumiso lo que tú tienes de ético ¿soy claro?- preguntó el profesor, toma ésta maldito idiota engreído y bueno para nada, pensaba Severus._

_-¿Quieres decir que le gusta estar arriba?- preguntó asombrado Lucius._

_-No sólo eso, le gusta tener el control, no confía en nadie, por eso los ata a su cama y también utiliza juguetes con sus amantes- exageró un poquito Severus, todo con el fin de asustar al rubio para que no se acercara a Harry._

_-Bueno…pero se le puede convencer- titubeó el rubio._

_-El mismo me dijo que nunca sería el sumiso en una relación homosexual- mintió descaradamente el Profesor._

_-Maldito Draco- espetó el rubio- por una vez en su vida tenía la oportunidad de usar su culo para algo útil y la tira a la basura._

_-Definitivamente has perdido la clase, Lucius- dijo fastidiado Severus._

_-Esto tengo que pensarlo detenidamente- dijo el rubio- Por otra parte ¿ya conseguiste los pétalos de esa flor mágica para borrar mi marca?_

_-No, además, no veo para que la necesitas- dijo con curiosidad en Profesor- el viejo Voldivar no parece estar planeando nada de momento._

_-¿Cómo lo llamaste?- preguntó el rubio, mirando a Severus como si estuviera loco._

_-Nada, cosas que se le pegan a uno- respondió el Profesor- Y la respuesta es no, a saber que hizo Potter con la planta._

_-Está bien- dijo desanimado Lucius- Pensaré en lo que me dijiste._

_-Adiós Lucius. _

_-Hasta Pronto Severus._

_Fin del Flash Back _

Harry no podía parar de reír cuando Severus terminó su relato de la visita de Lucius, lo que más gracia le causaba era la mentira de su novio.

-Entonces le diste a entender que soy una especie de dominante pervertido- dijo el chico sin poder parar de reír.

-¿Acaso no lo eres?- preguntó Severus enarcando una ceja.

-Mira Severus, lo del consolador yo te lo propuse y tu aceptaste, lo de la crema batida tú mismo pediste que te lo volviera a hacer, eso sin contar las veces que no me preparaste bien y me la metiste casi sin de lubricante- largó Harry a la defensiva.

-Perdóname mi amor – dijo el Profesor abrazando a su novio- tienes razón, no eres un dominante pervertido, sólo tienes mucha imaginación.

-Te amo, Severus- dijo Harry- y por lo bien que te portaste con el caca de trol, puedes estar arriba toda la semana.

-Gracias, mi vida- dijo el profesor, con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción

* * *

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS MARAVILLOSOS COMENTARIOS QUE RECIBO EN CADA CAPITULO, ESO ME DA GANAS DE SEGUIR CON LA HISTORIA**

**¿Qué les pareció el capitulo de hoy?**

**Christine C. **


	73. Chapter 73

**La autora de la historia es ****Hikarijoon, yo solo publico la historia aquí en Fanfiction para que la conozcan. Tengo permiso de la autora para realizarlo!**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Spoiler hasta el quinto libro, todos los personajes son propiedad de J.k. Rowling. Este fic es mi homenaje a Harry Potter y a las maravillosas horas de magia que viví leyendo sus aventuras.-**_

**AVISOS!**

**Esta historia es AU, relación Adulto-Menor, relación chico-chico…**

**Sin nada mas que decir, que disfruten de la historia!**

**¡NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR LA HISTORIA, PARA ASI SABER SI LES SIGUE GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA!**

* * *

**Capitulo 71**

**Superar el pasado**

* * *

Los preparativos de la boda triple fueron totalmente acaparados por los elfos de Harry, bajo la dirección de Narcisa, sería una ceremonia sumamente íntima y secreta hasta que la noticia del enlace del hermafromago, apareciera en la prensa al día siguiente de la boda, pero para ese entonces, las parejas ya habrían partido de viaje a sus respectivas lunas de miel.

Eligieron el segundo días de las vacaciones de pascua para celebrar los esponsales, de lo único que tuvieron que ocuparse los novios y sus amigos, era del atuendo que usarían para la ocasión. Por eso fueron un día al callejón Diagon, a comprar las telas para que Pema y Betty Lou cosieran los trajes con la diligente ayuda de Pansy y Dafne que fueron oficialmente invitadas a las bodas, junto con todos sus compañeros de séptimo año de la casa Slytherin, pero antes de recibir la invitación se sometieron voluntariamente a un hechizo de silencio que les practicó Venzo.

Indescriptible fue la sorpresa para los chicos Slytherin, al enterarse de que la pareja de Harry era su jefe de casa, habían hecho apuestas entre ellos sobre el tema y ninguno había acertado, pero cuando se acostumbraron a la idea empezaron a atar cabos y entendieron el motivo de tanto silencio.

Un día estaban en el mini-departamento, que se parecía cada día más a una réplica de la sala común de Slytherin, por la cantidad de serpientes que usualmente había en ella, se encerraron allí para que Pansy y Daphne pudieran bordar tranquilas la túnica que Draco usaría en su boda, sin ser vistas por los alumnos de otros cursos.

-¿Y qué tal es en la cama el Profesor Snape, Harry?- preguntó con picardía Pansy

-No estoy seguro de que quiera escuchar la respuesta- dijo Theo con una mueca cómica de horror.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Harry con curiosidad a Nott y luego comento sin esperar respuesta- Severus es un hombre muy sensual.

-¿Sensual?- preguntó incrédulo Zabini.

-Sip- respondió seguro Harry y luego agregó soñador- Su piel es muy suave, huele a sándalo y almizcle, sus besos son deliciosos saben a frutos rojos con vino, su cabellera es sedosa, huele a mango y se siente increíble cuando rosa mi torso desnudo con ella, Severus es serio y sarcástico normalmente, pero cuando está conmigo a solas puede ser la persona más dulce y romántica del mundo, excepto cuando tiene una crisis de celos infundados y se comporta como una bestia salvaje en la cama, por suerte eso ya no sucede tan a menudo como antes.

-¿Podrían filmarse alguna vez?- preguntó Zabini con los ojos brillantes.

-Eso mismo dije yo- intervino Draco.

-Si les permito usar mi cámara de vez en cuando, no es para que estén filmando cochinadas – aclaró Venzo.

En ese momento alguien golpeó la puerta del mini-departamento, Greg abrió respondió con cara de pocos amigos, la habitación de Harry era terreno exclusivo de las serpientes de séptimo año, ninguno de los otros alumnos de esa casa, osaba asomarse ahí sin una buena razón.

-¿Qué quieres?- le espetó Gregory a la chica de quinto año que había golpeado la puerta.

-Afuera hay dos alumnos de Gryffindor que quieren hablar con Harry Potter- informo con aprehensión la bruja.  
Harry se levantó, fue hasta la entrada de su casa, para encontrarse con Ren y Roberta, quienes le pidieron que los acompañara a un aula vacía para hablar en privado, cuando estuvieron a solas Ren empezó.

-Harry, vinimos a preguntarte si invitarás a Ron y Hermione a la boda.

-No ¿Por qué?- preguntó extrañado el hermafromago.

-Fueron tus mejore amigos por cinco años, Harry- intervino Roberta- ¿no crees que se merecen estar ahí?

-No- dijo el chico con inocencia.

-Harry, invitaste a casi todos tus compañeros de Slytherin- dijo acusadora Roberta- Ellos recién este año se hicieron tus amigos.

-Pero son amigos de Draco, desde que eran casi bebés- replicó Harry.

-¿Sabes Harry?- intervino Ren un poco enojado con su amigo- Todos pensábamos que perdonas muy fácilmente a la gente, pero creo que en el fondo, nunca olvidas cuando te lastiman, ¿no es así?

-Sí, así es- dijo Harry con arrogancia – debido a Ronald entré a Hogwarts lleno de prejuicios en contra de la casa Slytherin, por su culpa estuve alejado de Draco todo ese tiempo, durante los años que duró nuestra amistad, Hermione y Ron, no permitían que nadie más se acercara a mí y todo ese tiempo le informaban sobre mi al Director.

-¿Entonces porque dijiste que los perdonabas? – preguntó sorprendida Roberta.

-Como dijo Ren, yo perdono, pero no olvido- respondió Harry- Hermione sí, parece haber cambiado y puedes invitarla Roberta, pero Ron sigue mirando mal a los chicos de mi casa y todavía hace comentarios despectivos sobre mi prometido, a pesar de que él ha cambiado y ya no es injusto como antes.

-Tengo que reconocer que Ron tiene muchos prejuicios- admitió Ren- pero él no sabe que Severus es tu pareja.

-Mira Ren, por consideración a ti, lo invitaré- dijo Harry con fastidio- pero tú te encargaras de que se comporte en nuestra boda, si comete la más mínima indiscreción haré que mis elfos se deshagan de él.

-De acuerdo- dijo el chico japonés, contento porque sabía que para su alma gemela sería muy importante estar presente en la boda de Harry.

-Pero les aclaro una cosa – dijo Harry- antes de recibir la invitación, ellos deberán someterse voluntariamente a un hechizo de secreto que Venzo les aplicará, así como lo hicieron mis amigos de Slytherin.

Roberta y Ren se miraron entre ellos y luego aceptaron a regañadientes la condición de Harry. Fueron junto a Venzo, quien les acompañó a buscar a Ron y Hermione, los condujeron a un aula vacía, a la que aplicaron hechizos de silencio muy poderosos y luego sellaron con magia la habitación para evitar cualquier interrupción.

-Les trajimos aquí – empezó Ren- porque tenemos que hacerles una propuesta.

-¿Propuesta?- preguntó Hermione con curiosidad.

-Harry quiere compartir un secreto con ustedes- mintió descaradamente la chica, ganándose miradas interrogantes de Venzo y de Ren.

-¡¿En serio?! – saltó emocionado Ronald.

Hermione solo puso los ojos en blanco ante la inocencia del pelirrojo y después preguntó:

-¿Cuál es la condición?

-Chica lista- le dijo con una sonrisa aprobadora Roberta, haciendo que Hermione se sonrojara.

-Deberán someterse a un hechizo de secreto- anunció Venzo.

-De acuerdo- dijo Hermione encogiendo los hombros.

-¿Y tú Ron?- preguntó Ren.

-Yo pensé que Harry nos conocía- dijo Ron cruzando sus brazos enojado- Ahora necesita de un maldito hechizo para confiarnos cualquier mísero pedazo de información.

-Tú eres el que no lo conoce Ronald- saltó Hermione- Te empeñas en ver al Harry de antes, pero él ya no está, pero lo que no cambiado es su afán de proteger a los que ama, si es así de discreto, es porque es el encargado de protegernos de ese maldito lunático que lo persigue.

-¿También te gustan los chicos, verdad? – preguntó a la chica Venzo, sin disimular un brillo de interés en la mirada.

-Olvídalo cariño, ella está de novia con un Ravenclaw- intervino Roberta.

-Que lastima- dijo apenado Venzo – Me encantan las chicas inteligentes.

Hermione se sonrojó por el cumplido del mulato, luego permitió que le practicaran el hechizo y después recibió a manos de Roberta la invitación a la triple boda. Leyó la tarjeta artísticamente decorada con pintura acrílica por Huan Yue y sonrío complacida.

Roberta la miró curiosa porque no reaccionaba con sorpresa ante el nombre de las parejas de Harry y Tae Woo, Hermione adivinó los pensamientos de su amiga y le dijo:

-Lo de Tae Woo si me sorprendió, pero me alegro mucho por su pareja, ese hombre se merece toda la felicidad del mundo- explicó Hermione y después continuó- Con respecto a Harry, yo lo sabía desde el día que me reconcilié con él, pero no dije nada porque no quería agobiarlo con la preocupación de que yo conocía su mayor secreto.

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Hermione – dijo Roberta con genuino afecto- Desde hoy eres una de mis mejores amigas.

-Gracias Roberta- respondió radiante la otra chica.

Ren suspiró y miró a su alma gemela, quien seguía cruzado de brazos con gesto de obstinación, no sé qué más puedo hacer, pensaba el chico japonés, ojalá yo pudiera decir de Ronald lo mismo que Roberta dijo de Hermione.

-De acuerdo, Ron- se rindió Ren- es mejor que vayamos a nuestra aula a entrenar.

-Pero…-dijo dudoso Ron al darse cuenta, de que no compartirían el secreto de Harry con él.

-Lo siento, Ronald – dijo Roberta- La condición de Harry fue clara, sin hechizo no hay secreto que compartir.

Ronald miró a Hermione como pidiendo ayuda, para que esta le revele el secreto más tarde.

-Ni lo pienses, Ronald – saltó Hermione- Yo jamás volvería a fallarle a Harry de esa forma.

-Esos hechizos son peligrosos- replicó el pelirrojo.

-Nop- dijo Venzo- no se trata de un juramento inquebrantable, sólo te impedirá revelar a alguien la información específica en una tarjeta que tengo en mi bolsillo.

-Está bien- cedió Ron a regañadientes.

Luego de que Venzo terminó de ejecutar el hechizo sobre Ron, le entregó su propia tarjeta de invitación a la boda y su reacción no se hizo esperar.

-¡Qué! – gritó el pelirrojo- ¡Se va casar con el murciélago grasiento!

Todos los presentes en esa habitación, incluyendo a Hermione, miraron a Ronald con el ceño fruncido en desaprobación a sus palabras.

-El Profesor Snape ya no es como antes, Ronald- dijo Hermione- Ha mejorado mucho su apariencia, su cabello ya no parece grasoso y es bastante justo en las clases.

-Pero es un viejo, sucio y asqueroso mortífago- insistió Ron- Si Sirius viviera jamás dejaría que Harry cometiera esta locura, seguro que el grasiento lo hechizó porque le gusta Jazmin, el odia a Harry, siempre le ha hecho la vida imposible, deberíamos hablar con alguien o hacer algo nosotros para detener todo esto. Ya sabía yo que Harry iba a terminar mal por ir a parar a la casa de esa víbora ponzoñosa y encima se casa al mismo tiempo que Malfoy, definitivamente Harry me da lástima.

-Y yo, siento mucha, muchísima lástima por ti, Ronald- dijo decepcionado Ren- con razón Harry no quería invitarte.

-Ren- dijo Roberta en tono de advertencia.

-¿Harry no quería invitarme?- preguntó Ron con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Así es- dijo con rabia Ren- justamente por tus prejuicios contra su prometido y los otros miembros de la casa Slytherin, así que no te preocupes, no tienes que ir. Harry sólo accedió a invitarte porque yo se lo pedí.

Después de estas palabras Ren rompió el sello mágico que protegía la puerta del aula donde estaban y fue a buscar a su esposo para desahogar su congoja por la actitud insensata de su alma gemela.

-Eres un completo idiota, Ronald- dijo Roberta perdiendo la paciencia- Si sigues así, no sólo perderás definitivamente a Harry, sino también a Ren. Tú eres igual que esos mortimalos a los que tanto desprecias. Ellos juzgan por el estatus de sangre mágica y tú por la casa a la que uno fue seleccionado en Hogwarts.

-Pero es cierto que Snape es un mortífago- insistió Ron.

-El Profesor Snape, siempre fue un espía de la orden, Ronald- intervino Hermione- ¿Porque eres tan obtuso?

-Ustedes son los que no se dan cuenta de que Harry está el peligro- siguió Ron- El cretino grasiento podrían entregarlo al que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

-Vives en el pasado Ron- interrumpió Hermione- Ahora se le llama Voldivar.

-¿No has pensado en dejar a tu novio?- preguntó Venzo a Hermione.

-No- respondió la chica- Pero si lo hago, serás el primero en enterarte.

-Esto es serio- saltó Ron- deberíamos informárselo a Dumbledore.

-El oficiará las ceremonias mágicas de enlace con ayuda de la profesora Mc Gonagall y el Profesor Filius Flitwick- informó Roberta aburrida de la perorata del pelirrojo.

-Porque ellos confían en Snape, pero a lo mejor si le pido a mi padre que informe al Ministro…

-El Ministro Scrimgeour oficiará las ceremonias civiles- informó Venzo- y si tu tratas de revelar este secreto, sabré por fin cuales son las consecuencias de hacerlo.

-Tú no sabes cuales son las consecuencias del hechizo que nos lanzaste- preguntó aterrado Ron.

-Digamos que nadie fue tan estúpido de tratar de revelar el contenido de la tarjeta hechizada previamente- explicó Venzo- pero si quieres intentarlo, será un placer estar presente para ver qué es lo que ocurre contigo y documentar los resultados.

-No importa- dijo testarudo Ron- Yo me basto sólo para detener esta locura.

-No te lo aconsejo- intervino Roberta- Harry fue muy claro al respecto, dice que al más mínimo comentario desubicado que hagas en la boda, te mandará a sacar a patadas con sus elfos domésticos.

El pelirrojo salió indignado del aula donde estaban sus amigos, caminó hasta la entrada principal del castillo y divisó la figura de Harry, que estaba sentado hablando con Draco, en la orilla del lago de los terrenos de Hogwarts, eso bastó para que perdiera totalmente el control, fue directo a encarar a los dos muchachos.

-No lo puedo creer Harry- espetó Ron – Te la pasas hablando con esta hurón asqueroso y ahora te vas a casar con el jefe de todas las alimañas ponzoñosas que habitan este castillo, hasta compartirás tu boda con este rubio imbécil y todos tenemos que aplaudirte por tus decisiones.

-No te preocupes Weasley- dijo despectivo Harry- De ti no espero ningún tipo de aplauzo o felicitación, limítate a no volver a dirigirme la palabra en tu vida, que yo estaré inmensamente feliz.

Draco dirigió una mirada burlona al pelirrojo, lo que enardeció más la furia de este.

-¿Lo prefieres a él?- preguntó señalando a Draco.

-Por supuesto – dijo Harry sin un ápice de duda y luego agregó con su mejor mueca Slytherin- Él es rico, guapo, astuto y poderoso como yo, merece que le dé una oportunidad, ¿no crees?

-Ya vete, comadreja- agregó Draco- si no puedes superar el pasado, no te sorprendas de que la gente te vaya abandonando por el camino.

Ronald se fue aturdido, más que nada por la última frase de Draco, era cierto; se había quedado en un pasado donde formaba parte del Trío Dorado de Gryffindor, donde los alumnos de Slytherin eran los enemigos y Snape era el cretino grasiento que los torturaba durante sus clases de pociones.

Un pasado donde él era especial, porque Harry Potter, el niño-que-vivió, lo consideraba su mejor amigo, pero un día todo eso se terminó, a través de una carta de despedida, como réquiem de esa amistad. Aun así, se negó a dejar el pasado atrás, lo esperó durante un año y después se encontró con un chico totalmente diferente al Harry que conoció. Y lo peor de todo, es que cada vez lo admiraba más, sabiendo como nadie lo dura que fue su infancia, verlo llegar convertido en el mago apuesto y seguro de sí mismo, no le llenó de orgullo, sino de pena, porque ahora la brecha entre ellos era más grande. Ni siquiera Ren comprendía del todo sus sentimientos.

En otra parte del castillo, una chica de pelo castaño que no se estancó en el pasado, estaba tranquilamente sentada junto a Roberta, Pema, Betty Lou, Pansy y Daphne, cosiendo los trajes que los novios usarían en la boda.

-Me alegro que te unieras a nosotras, Granger- dijo Daphne- Necesitamos muchas manos, porque son muchos novios.

-Gracias Greengrass, no sabes lo feliz que me siento de estar aquí- respondió radiante Hermione.

* * *

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS MARAVILLOSOS COMENTARIOS QUE RECIBO EN CADA CAPITULO, ESO ME DA GANAS DE SEGUIR CON LA HISTORIA**

**¿Qué les pareció el capitulo de hoy?**

**Christine C. **


	74. Chapter 74

**La autora de la historia es ****Hikarijoon, yo solo publico la historia aquí en Fanfiction para que la conozcan. Tengo permiso de la autora para realizarlo!**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Spoiler hasta el quinto libro, todos los personajes son propiedad de J.k. Rowling. Este fic es mi homenaje a Harry Potter y a las maravillosas horas de magia que viví leyendo sus aventuras.-**_

**AVISOS!**

**Esta historia es AU, relación Adulto-Menor, relación chico-chico…**

**Sin nada mas que decir, que disfruten de la historia!**

**¡NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR LA HISTORIA, PARA ASI SABER SI LES SIGUE GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA!**

* * *

**Capitulo 74**

**Tensión**** sexual, enfrentamiento y despedida de solteros**

* * *

Ren se enteró a través de Draco, del enfrentamiento que tuvieron el rubio y Harry con su alma gemela, a orillas del lago de los terrenos de Hogwarts, se sentía tan culpable por haber insistido en que su amigo invitara al pelirrojo, eso acarreó como consecuencia la ruptura definitiva de la amistad entre ellos. Necesitaba encontrar a Harry para pedirle disculpas y buscar la manera de reparar su error.

Sabia donde se encontraba su amigo, este se pasaba metido en el despacho de su pareja con la excusa de que tenía que consentirlo por su embarazo, Ren sonreía mientras pensaba en el intenso deseo que sentían entre ellos Severus y Harry, aunque eran nada, comparados con él y su Príncipe a quien por cierto, no pensaba dejar escapar esa noche, aprovecharía la situación con su alma gemela para mudarse definitivamente al nidito de amor, que el Director del colegio preparó para la llegada de la primavera. Estaba loco por estrenar el sitio con Ji Hoo.

Efectivamente, Harry y Severus, si bien no estaban haciendo el amor, se estaban besando apasionadamente sentados en el sofá de la salita adjunta al despacho del profesor, supuestamente estaban viendo una película, pero llevaban como quince minutos intercambiando saliva entre ellos.

-Te amo, Severus- dijo Harry en una pausa que se tomaron para respirar.

-Yo también te amo- respondió el profesor y agregó- Vamos a la cama.

-Vamos….

El sonido de alguien golpeando la puerta los sacó del letargo de pasión en el que estaban envueltos, los dos fruncieron el ceño contrariados por la interrupción, Severus se levantó a abrir la puerta y dejó entrar a un Ren muy apenado pero a la vez divertido al notar que el profesor tenía los labios más hinchados de lo normal.

-Disculpa Severus- dijo el chico japonés, quien al igual que el resto de los leopardos y las amapolas, llamaba al profesor por su nombre de pila cuando estaban a solas – Necesito hablar con Harry, ¿está aquí?

-Sí, aquí está- respondió Severus y luego agregó en voz alta- Harry, tu amigo Ren quiere hablar contigo, sal por favor.

El hermafromago salió de la salita un poco enfadado con su amigo japonés, ya llevan dos veces que me busca en el día, pensaba Harry, ¿no puede esperar hasta mañana? necesito estar con Severus o voy a explotar.

-Lo siento, Harry –dijo Ren adivinando la molestia de su amigo.

-Los dejo solos- anunció Severus y se retiró a la salita a ver la parte que se perdió de la película por besarse con su novio.

-¿Qué sucede Ren?- preguntó Harry, que no estaba para rodeos, necesitaba estar con su prometido, pero ya.

-Quería disculparme por haberte insistido para invitar a Ron a la boda, por mi culpa tu amistad con él se terminó para siempre.

-Ese "para siempre" es muy relativo- respondió Harry- si el cambia verdaderamente puede que lo perdone alguna vez, pero el que eso ocurra no depende de ti, así como no es tu culpa que peleáramos hoy, eso hubiera pasado de todas formas.

"Si no lo hubiera invitado, se enteraría a través de la prensa y me hubiera encarado después de mi luna de miel- siguió el hermafromago- ese chico aparte de prejuicioso, también es un ignorante, no sabe nada de magia antigua, no tiene idea de lo que implica un vínculo mágico de pareja destinada. Incluso cuestiona tu unión con el Príncipe, a tus espaldas claro está, y lo peor de todo, es que por más envidia que sienta hacia los que considera mejores que él, no hace absolutamente nada para mejorar. Es demasiado perezoso para salir del estado de mediocridad en el que vive y siempre será sólo un mago promedio, pues no intenta compensar su escaso poder con tenacidad. "

-Tienes razón- dijo suspirando Ren- Hice todo lo que pude, pero ya no lo soporto más, mi amistad con Ronald sólo me produce sinsabores últimamente, si no fuera mi alma gemela ya me hubiera alejado de él hace rato, ahora voy a usar la excusa de la llegada de la primavera, para mudarme con mi Príncipe.

-Me parece bien-dijo Harry complacido- A lo mejor al perderte aprenda a cuidar de la forma correcta lo que le brinda el destino. Lo único que me preocupa un poco, es que todavía conserve la tarjeta de invitación, porque es un traslador para la boda y no me gustaría que…

-No te preocupes- interrumpió Ren- Tengo que ir a la Torre de Griffindor a buscar mi baúl, aprovecharé para asegurarme que no pise la Cabaña del Bis Abuelo Charlus, ni el día de la boda, ni nunca, te lo prometo.

-Gracias Ren- dijo sonriendo Harry.

-Diviértete con Severus- dijo Ren, guiñando un ojo a su amigo.

-Diviértete tú también, con nuestro Príncipe, cuando estrenen sus nuevas habitaciones en el castillo- respondió Harry devolviéndole el gesto.

Cuando Ren salió, Harry entró de vuelta a la salita donde estaba el hombre de su vida y le dijo:

-Mi amorcito, prepárate porque tengo muchas ganas de comerte ahora mismo.

Menos de dos minutos después, el profesor de pociones de Hogwarts estaba sosteniéndose del borde del sofá, con los ojos dado vuelta debido al placer que estaba sintiendo, mientras Harry estaba debajo de su túnica, introduciendo toda la longitud del pene de Severus en su boca.

En otra habitación del castillo, más concretamente en un aula vacía, Narcisa Black, antes Malfoy, estaba parada frente a un espejo con la espalda apoyada en el pecho de una réplica de Lily Evans, con su uniforme de Gryffindor, quien tenía una mano metida dentro del escote de la rubia, mientras la otra estaba dentro de la falda del uniforme de Slytherin que su amante le había pedido que usara.

Roberta, estaba convertida temporalmente en una doble de la madre de Harry a su edad, para satisfacer una antigua fantasía erótica de su amante, la joven metamorfomaga era tan generosa que ideó ese plan para darle una sorpresa a su señora, Narcisa estaba disfrutando muchísimo de las atenciones de su novia, quien besaba su cuello, mientras le estrujaba un seno con una mano y le acariciaba el clítoris con la otra, frente a ese gran espejo de cuerpo entero.

-Roberta, cariño, esto es delicioso- dijo jadeando la rubia- Pero prefiero ver tu lindo rostro en ese espejo, por favor, mi amor, vuelve a ser tú.

Roberta le dio el gusto y volvió a tomar su verdadera forma, luego aumentó la intensidad de las caricias para que su amante alcanzara en orgasmo, pero antes le susurró al oído.

-Sabes que haría cualquier cosa para complacerte, mi señora, incluso trasformar mi órgano femenino en un pene para poder penetrarte, si eso es lo que quieres.

-No lo necesitas, mi amor- dijo entre gemidos Narcisa- Te deseo así como eres.

-Entonces déjate llevar por el placer, para que tu flor libere el néctar que tanto me gusta libar- respondió Roberta.

Y la siempre correcta Narcisa Black se dejó llevar por el orgasmo que inundó súbitamente su cuerpo, tras escuchar las palabras de su joven amante. Quien al notar la súbita humedad en el sexo de la rubia, rápidamente conjuró un colchón, donde hizo que esta se acostara para luego situarse entre sus piernas y empezar a lamer el líquido producido por la excitación de su señora.

_Pensar que sólo vine a Hogwarts para ultimar detalles de las ceremonias de bodas con los novios_, pensaba Narcisa,_ sólo pensaba darle un beso a Roberta, pero es imposible negarle nada, es tan romántica y apasionada, me siento tan feliz y amada a su lado, por primera vez en mucho tiempo siento que vale la pena vivir. _

-Te amo, mi niña- dijo suspirando Narcisa, por primera vez desde que empezó su relación con la metamorfomaga.

-Yo también te amo, mi señora- respondió una radiante y excitada Roberta.

Mientras tanto, en la oficina del Director, este se encontraba tomando un té con la jefa de la casa Griffindor, momento que la última comentó:

-¿No percibes últimamente, una energía extraña pululando por el castillo, Albus?

-¿Energía extraña?- preguntó preocupado el Director.

-Sí, pero no te preocupes, no es algo malo- lo tranquilizó la profesora de trasformaciones – Sólo parece como si la dejara a una a la expectativa de algo placentero.

Dumbledore tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no echarse a reír, por supuesto que sabía de donde venía esa energía extraña que percibía la casta Minerva, pero él no era quien para informarle, que esa rara sensación se debía a la presencia de poderosos, hormonales y enamorados magos, que habitaban dentro de los muros del castillo.

Ren llegó a su cuarto de la Torre Griffindor y comenzó a preparar su baúl, no usó magia porque ese sería su rito de despedida, no pensaba volver a esa habitación nunca más, desde el comienzo no le gustó para nada tener que estar separado de su Príncipe, ahora volvería a dormir todas las noches entre sus brazos y eso lo ponía muy contento.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Ronald cuando entró al cuarto.

-Estoy preparando mi baúl porque me mudo con mi esposo- respondió Ren con indiferencia.

-No puedes hacer eso- saltó Ron- Esta prohibido por las reglas del colegio.

-El Director comprendió que un veela no puede dormir sin su pareja cuando llega la primavera porque entra en celo – explicó pacientemente Ren.

-O sea, que te ves obligado a irte para ir a revolcarte con ese Príncipe- dijo el pelirrojo cruzando los brazos- Deberías dejarlo, así podrías ser libre.

De repente Ronald Weasley estaba tirado en el piso con el labio partido y sangrante, mirando a su alma gemela con sus ojos muy abiertos de la sorpresa, porque este lo había agredido

-Te he tolerado de todo Ronald Weasley- bramó Ren- pero no permitiré que opines sobre mi relación de pareja, yo estoy loco por mi Príncipe, él fue un regalo que me hizo el destino y estoy muy agradecido de haberlo recibido, preferiría morir antes que renunciar a su amor. Tú lo que tiene es envidia, piensas que no me percaté de como miras con deseo a mi esposo o a Draco, por eso odias tanto verlo con Harry ¿verdad?

Ron estaba anonadado, pensó que había disimulado bien su creciente interés por Malfoy y por el pequeño Príncipe, pero se equivocó, ahora Ren nunca le volvería a hablar, no después de como se había comportado con Harry.

-Escúchame bien, Ron- advirtió Ren- Aún estás a tiempo de recuperar a Harry, aunque él ya sabe que hiciste de todo para mantenerlo alejado de Draco, antes de su viaje; porque estabas celoso y tenías miedo de que Harry lo conquistara. Pero como ahora tiene a Severus, supongo que puede echar tierra al asunto.

"Me iré con mi Príncipe y te dejaré solo para que reflexiones – continuó Ren- tampoco entrenaremos juntos y deberás ocuparte tu solo de hacer tus tareas, me cansé de hacer de tu niñero, sólo te veré en clases y en el gran comedor para las comidas. Te quedan pocos meses para que el año termine y muy pocas oportunidades de solucionar tus problemas con tu antiguo mejor amigo, sería genial sí no las vuelves a desperdiciar."

-Pero… -intentó defenderse el pelirrojo.

-No te preocupes, Draco no sabe nada de los que te comenté- interrumpió despectivo Ren- si lo supiera ya te hubiese hechizado. Además, necesito que me devuelvas la invitación para la boda.

-No te la daré - reaccionó el pelirrojo – Es mía, Harry me la envió.

-Ya te dije, que no lo hizo por gusto, Ron- replicó Ren con fastidio – Sólo te invitó para complacerme, pero después de tu escenita frente al lago, él quiere que me asegure de que no vayas a la boda.

-No me importa, yo quiero ir igual – insistió con terquedad el pelirrojo

-¿Para qué, Ron? ¿Quieres ver como Draco se casa con otro hombre, mientras tú nunca tuviste el valor de decirle que te gustaba?- preguntó con malicia el esposo del Príncipe-

¿Para hacer que Harry le pida a sus elfos que te saquen a patadas en frente de todos sus invitados? Créeme, no vale la pena, no debes ir donde no serás bien recibido. Ahora dame la tarjeta.

-¡No lo haré!- gritó Ronald.

-De acuerdo- dijo Ren encogiendo los hombros para luego sacar su varita y decir- Accio Tarjeta Traslador.

La misiva de invitación a la Triple boda salió volando del bolsillo de la túnica del pelirrojo, cuando estuvo suspendida en el aire, Ren le lanzó un hechizo incendio y en pocos segundos la tarjeta se redujo a cenizas.

Acto seguido el chico japonés abandonó la habitación de los varones de séptimo de la casa Gryffindor, con su baúl encogido en un bolsillo, y fue a buscar a su lindo esposo, para poder ir juntos a instalarse en sus nuevas habitaciones.

Lo encontró esperándolo en la puerta de acceso a la casa Ravenclaw con una enorme sonrisa de anticipación en su rostro, Kang Chi y Pema los observaban divertidos desde un rincón donde podían conversar sin incomodar a la pareja de esposos que se fundieron en un apasionado beso, como si hubieran estado separados por meses.

-Te extrañé, mi Príncipe- dijo enamorado Ren.

-Y yo a ti, mi amor- respondió el Príncipe.

_Definitivamente Ronald está loco_, pensaba Ren, _estoy seguro que si él hubiera sido la afortunada pareja destinada de Ji Hoo, jamás lo hubiera dejado escapar._

* * *

Dos días antes de la Triple Boda, en horas de la noche; Harry, Tae Woo y Draco, estaban en el mini-departamento, celebrando su despedida de solteros, mientras Severus, Kang Ho y Remus fueron a celebrar la suya al bar de Madame Rosmerta en Hogsmeade.

Venzo había ampliado la habitación para que acudieran a la fiesta todos los leopardos, las amapolas, los alumnos de Séptimo de Slytherin y Hermione, decidieron jugar todos juntos un juego que se llamaba "yo nunca", que consistía en beber de un trago el contenido de su copa, si es que había alguna vez había hecho lo que otro jugador planteaba, habían puesto un hechizo general antes de empezar a jugar y los embarazados presentes tomaron una poción previamente, para que las bebidas alcohólicas que consumieran no afectaran a los bebés.

-Yo nunca he hecho un trío- empezó el juego Tae Woo.

Todos se quedaron sin beber excepto Blaise Zabini Y Draco Malfoy quienes avergonzadamente tuvieron que acabar de un trago el contenido de sus copas.

-Yo nunca he usado un consolador con mi pareja- planteó Draco, para salir del apuro.

Esa vuelta de tocó a Harry fondear su vaso, provocando las miradas de sorpresa de todos los presentes.

-¡Gatito!- saltó divertido Tae Woo- Por favor aclara que no fue conmigo.

-¿Usaste un consolador con el profesor Snape?- preguntó Draco mirando con sincera admiración a Harry y luego le rogó - Por favor Potter, si alguna vez me amaste, tienes que contarme con lujo de detalles como fue.

-Otro día, Draco- dijo Harry muerto de risa por la súplica del rubio.

-Sigamos- intervino DaPHne- Es tu turno Harry.

-Yo nunca he tenido sexo con una mujer- dijo con picardía el chico-que-vivió.

En ese momento Draco, Teo, Tae Woo, Venzo, Blaise, Vincent, Roberta, Michael y Hermione vaciaron sus vasos.

-No lo puedo creer, Granger ¿tú? – dijo asombrada Pansy.

-Sí, yo soy bisexual- respondió la aludida sin inmutarse.

-¿Y tú Vincent?- preguntó Zabini

-Suelo tener sexo con Millicent de vez en cuando- respondió con indiferencia el chico Crabbe.

-Hablando de ella- intervino Hermione- ¿Por qué no la invitaron a la boda?

-Porque su padre sigue siendo un Mortimalo leal a Voldivar- explicó Nott- Y ella todavía piensa como él.

-Sígamos- propuso Zabini- te toca a ti Granger, eres la que más nos ha impactado.

-Yo nunca até a ninguno de mis amantes a la cama- dijo inocentemente la Griffindor.

Draco estaba terminando de tragar el contenido de su copa cuando vio que sus amigos miraban a Harry, quien también estaba terminando su trago.

-Conmigo tampoco hizo eso- aclaró Tae Woo.

-¡Potter! - estalló Draco- Tienes que filmarlo para que lo vea.

Todos explotaron en carcajadas al oír la reacción del rubio, luego siguieron con la ronda de preguntas y más tarde, todos estaban bailando felices, bajos las luces de discoteca muggle instaladas en el mini-departamento para la ocasión, al ritmo de un tema de Calvin Harris, titulado "Summer"

* * *

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS MARAVILLOSOS COMENTARIOS QUE RECIBO EN CADA CAPITULO, ESO ME DA GANAS DE SEGUIR CON LA HISTORIA. CADA VEZ ESTAMOS MAS CERCA DEL FINAL**

**¿Qué les pareció el capitulo de hoy?**

**Christine C. **


	75. La boda

**La autora de la historia es ****Hikarijoon, yo solo publico la historia aquí en Fanfiction para que la conozcan. Tengo permiso de la autora para realizarlo!**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Spoiler hasta el quinto libro, todos los personajes son propiedad de J.k. Rowling. Este fic es mi homenaje a Harry Potter y a las maravillosas horas de magia que viví leyendo sus aventuras.-**_

**AVISOS!**

**Esta historia es AU, relación Adulto-Menor, relación chico-chico…**

**Sin nada mas que decir, que disfruten de la historia!**

**¡NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR LA HISTORIA, PARA ASI SABER SI LES SIGUE GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA!**

* * *

**Capitulo 74**

**La Triple boda**

* * *

Los terrenos de la Cabaña del Bis Abuelo Charlus, estaban hermosamente decorados para la triple boda, en un pequeño claro dentro de un bosquecillo pinos se celebrarían los esponsales mágicos, el camino hasta dicho claro, estaba tachonado de rosas, narcisos y lirios, con multitud de hadas multicolores volando entre las flores, filas de sillas forradas de seda blanca estaban ubicadas a los costados del pasillo alfombrado de pétalos de Flores, que conduciría a los novios al altar, al pie del este fue colocado un inmenso arco de flores, cuyo alrededor también estaba poblado de hadas multicolores.

Si bien las ceremonias mágicas de esponsales se celebrarían al aire libre, las ceremonias civiles se realizarían en el Salón principal de la Cabaña, que fue previamente agrandada por la magia de los elfos y decorada con elegancia para la ocasión. Narcisa había mandado colocar un precioso escritorio de ébano, que anteriormente se encontraba ubicado en el despacho del Bis Abuelo Charlus, para la firma de los documentos de rigor, en las bodas civiles del Mundo Mágico Británico.

Venzo, Theo, Greg, Vincet, Michael, Ren, Ji Hoo, Kang Chi y Huan Yue, esta último no había participado de la despedida de solteros porque había ido visitar a su suegro que estaba internado en San Mungo, se encerraron junto con Severus, Remus y Kang Ho, en la sala de duelo de la cabaña donde conjuraron una multitud de espejos para ayudar a los novios a vestirse para la boda.

Mientras que en la habitación de Harry, que también fue agrandada y adaptada con magia para la ocasión, el hermafromago, Draco y Tae Woo, estaban en compañía de las amapolas, Narciza, Hermione, Dafne. Pansy y la Profesora Mac Gonagal, quienes estaban ayudando a los chicos a reglarse para ser entregados a sus futuros esposos.  
Roberta y Narcisa estaban acomodando en una pecha, el vestido que Jazmin usaría en el momento en que tendría que aparecer durante la boda, mientras Hermione, con lágrimas de emoción los ojos, ayudaba a Harry a terminar de arreglarse el pelo.

-Estoy tan feliz de estar contigo este día, Harry- dijo Hermione.

-Yo también estoy feliz de que estés aquí- dijo sonriendo conmovido el chico-que-vivió, agradeciendo internamente a Roberta, por haberle convencido de invitar a su antigua mejor amiga a la boda

El momento esperado llegó, Severus vestido con una hermosa túnica negra estampada con figuras de serpientes bordadas con hilos de color verde esmeralda, estaba parado entre Remus, quien iba vestido con una túnica color chocolate con bordados de figuras de lobos de color dorado y Kang Ho, quien lucía con gallardía su uniforme de gala de Guardia Real del Reino del Goryeo, de color azul, los tres hombres estaban guapísimos.

El primero en aparecer fue Tae Woo, radiante con su túnica dorada estampada con figuras de leopardos de color marrón, quien fue conducido al altar por Venzo, padrino oficial del enlace de ellos, Remus estaba feliz, tanto que la Profesora Mc Gonagall no pudo contener las lágrimas, al ver la alegría de su antiguo alumno, que tanto había sufrido y a quien siempre había querido especialmente.

El segundo en aparecer fue Draco, brillantemente bello, vestido con una túnica ceñida de color plateado con dragones bordados de azul, conducido al altar en brazos de una bellísima Narcisa, quien lucía una túnica de color verde pálido casi blanco, que le daban un aire etéreo que hechizaba a Roberta.

Y luego llegó Harry, magnífico en su túnica color verde esmeralda con bordados de fénix de color negro, conducido al altar por un orgulloso Príncipe Yang Bin, no menos bello en su traje Real, con corona y todo, para dejar bien claro que el hermafromago tenía parientes poderosos, pues si bien, la boda era muy íntima, Roberta se estaba encargando de que fuera fotografiada en detalle para ser enviada al Profesta junto a una nota de prensa redactada por Harry.

Por cierto, el hermafromago actúo con un buen Slytherin, eligiendo como padrino de su enlace Mágico al Ministro Scrimgeour, quien aceptó gustoso a pesar de que no estaba muy convencido de la elección de pareja de Potter, de todas maneras jamás le negaría un favor a ese chico, convenía a su imagen pública ser el padrino de bodas del chico-que-vivió. Además, debía reconocer que lo apreciaba y respetaba, el muchacho tenía más valor que muchos aurores a quienes había tratado de entrenar.

Dumbledore a duras penas contenía los lagrimones, sus muchachos se casaban, esos que tanto habían sufrido por su culpa, sobre todo Harry, aunque estaba más contento por Severus. Ya tengo con quien pasar mi vejez, pensaba el viejo cretino, los hijos de ellos serán mis nietos, no importa donde se vayan, yo iré con ellos para encargarme de los niños.  
Cuando todos los contrayentes estuvieron en sus posiciones, Dumbledore empezó la invocación mágica para el ritual de enlace, todos habían estado de acuerdo en que cada quien escribiría y memorizaría sus votos. Empezando por la pareja del licántropo y el animago.

-Yo, Remus John Lupin, te tomo a ti Park Tae Woo, porque nunca he sido tan feliz antes del momento en que entraste a mi vida, haciendo que todo el dolor valiera la pena y también, que todo cobrara sentido a mi alrededor, antes de conocerte no vivía, sólo existía, pero cuando vi tu cara, amor mío, todo mi tormento se extinguió para siempre. Prometo que pondré todo de mi parte para que seas feliz, te entrego mi cuerpo, mi magia y mi espíritu, porque ya son tuyos, mi amor.

El rostro de Tae Woo estabas cubierto de lágrimas cuando su esposo terminó, pero se repuso lo suficiente para recitar sus propios votos.

-Yo Park Tae Woo, te tomo a ti Remus John Lupin, para protegerte porque eres mi tesoro, porque nunca conocí a una persona tan absolutamente bondadosa y dulce como tú, porque a tu lado me siento completo, mi lobito. Tú eres la única persona en el mundo con la que me siento así y ya no puedo vivir sin ti. Prometo que te seré fiel, que estaré a tu lado para ayudarte a superar el dolor y acompañarte en tu camino, porque nuestro destino es estar juntos y sobre todo, porque te amo.

Después de los votos de la primera pareja, Venzo se acercó con los anillos, Remus procedió a colocar la argolla en el dedo del corazón de Tae Woo y después este colocó otro anillo en el dedo correspondiente del licántropo. Dumbledore, la profesora Mc Gonagal y el profesor Flitwich hicieron una invocación y un halo de luz dorada envolvió a la pareja, quienes se unieron en un dulce beso, que terminó cuando escucharon los aplausos de todos los presentes.

Luego Dumbledore se dirigió a la siguiente pareja, quienes esperaron nerviosos hasta el momento de recitar sus votos

-Yo Choi Kang Ho, te tomo a ti Draco Lucius Malfoy Black, porque eres la criatura más maravillosa que vi en mi vida, porque aunque parezcas frío como el hielo a veces, eres una persona increíblemente sensible y apasionada, porque despertar a tu lado cada día es mi mayor anhelo y porque ya eres es dueño de mi corazón. Yo te prometo que siempre estaré a tu lado, que te protegeré con mi vida, que te seré absolutamente fiel y que siempre te amaré, mi belleza.

Draco estaba muy emocionado, su esposo estaba tan hermoso ese día y sólo lo miraba a él, pero recordó que era un Malfoy y que aún debía recitar sus votos.

-Yo Draco Lucius Malfoy Black, te tomo a ti Choi Kang Ho, porque a tu lado me siento poderoso y bello, porque siempre sabes que decir para que me sienta mejor, porque nunca he sido completamente feliz hasta que te acepté en mi vida, porque te amo y además, estás guapísimo. Yo te prometo que te seré fiel, que siempre estaré a tu lado, que trataré de controlar mi mal carácter y que nuestro amor siempre será lo más importante en mi vida.

Cuando Draco terminó de recitar sus votos, Gregory Goyle se acercó con los anillos, Kang Ho colocó un anillo en el dedo de Draco y este colocó otro anillo en el dedo de su novio. Después se besaron apasionadamente, momento en que sus cuerpos se vieron envueltos en una luz plateada, provocando otra tanda de aplausos de los invitados.  
Por último, les tocó el turno a Severus y a Harry, de recitar sus votos.

-"Yo, Severus Tobías Snape Prince, los tomo a ustedes Harry James Potter Evans y Jazmin Lily Potter Evans, porque su amor es lo más preciado que poseo, a ti Harry por ser la persona más valiente y noble que conocí en mi vida, porque eres mi perdición, mi amor. Porque tú presencia despierta sensaciones en mí que nunca antes había experimentado, porque ver tu sonrisa acelera mi corazón, pero sobre todo porque eres el amor de mi vida.

A ti Jazmin, porque eres parte de Harry, porque eres su protectora y amiga, porque tienes una capacidad increíble de dar amor, mi princesita. Porque nos tienes a todos comiendo de tu mano, aún con ese carácter de mil demonios que siempre me hace sonreír porque me recuerda a tu madre.

Yo les prometo, que les seré fiel, que cuidaré de ustedes, que seré paciente con sus celos, que los escucharé y siempre les expresaré mis sentimientos para que no existan dudas entre nosotros. Siempre tendrán mi amor, sobre todo tú Harry, porque estoy loco de amor por ti."

Los ojos verdes de Harry, estaban hinchados por las lágrimas contenidas después de escuchar las palabras de su amado, tragó grueso y luego recitó sus votos.

-Yo, Harry James Potter Evans, te tomo a ti Severus Tobías Snape Prince, porque te amo, porque a tu lado me siento increíblemente bien, porque eres muy sexy, porque sólo conmigo eres dulce y apasionado, más te vale porque si lo eres con otro te irá muy mal. También porque quiero que todos sepan que me perteneces y porque quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado. Yo te prometo que voy a tratar de no ser tan celoso, de que siempre te seré fiel, que cuidaré de ti y nuestros bebés, que te haré feliz y que nunca volverás a estar solo. Te amo.

Ese era el momento en que Jazmin tenía que aparecer para recitar sus propios votos, esta lo hizo vestida con un túnica muy parecida la de Harry, sólo que la suya era de un verde más claro con bordados de lirios en vez de fenix, cuyas figuras estaban dibujadas con hilo blanco en vez de negro, también llevaba un ramo de lirios en las manos y una corona en la cabeza, trenzada con las mismas flores que evocaban el nombre de su madre. Estaba muy hermosa, realmente parecía una princesa en ese momento.

-Yo Jazmin Lily Potter Evans, te tomo a ti, Severus Tobías Snape Prince, porque eres nuestro amado, porque eres muy guapo y complaciente, porque nos perteneces y porque ambos somos muy felices a tu lado, mi amor. Yo prometo proteger siempre a Harry, gestar a nuestros hijos si así lo quieren, poner siempre de mi parte para que los tres seamos felices y asegurarme de que siempre estemos bien vestidos. Mi corazón y mi cuerpo, ya lo tienes Severus, ahora sólo tienes que hacerlo oficial.

Para la ceremonia de los anillos, que esta vez fueron entregados por el Ministro Scrimgeour, Jazmin siguió presente, pero en la parte del beso final fue Harry el que se abrazó a su hombre, fundiéndose con él en un cálido beso, cuando un resplandor color espliego los envolvió a ambos y los presentes en la ceremonia aplaudieron por tercera vez ese día.

Luego de la larga y tediosa ceremonia civil precedida por el Ministro Scrimgeour, los novios y sus invitados pasaron a una zona de los terrenos de la cabaña que también estaba rodeada de pinos, donde estaban instaladas sillas y mesas con manteles del color de los brezales de Escocia, sobre estas últimas se encontraban servidos una multitud de bocadillos salados, artísticamente decorados y, al costado de las mesas, había una pequeña pista de baile.

Los elfos recorrían la zona llevando bandejas con copas de champagne, jugo de calabaza, gaseosas muggles y cerveza de manteca. Como estaba empezando a oscurecer, los diligentes sirvientes de Harry, también se encargaron de prender farolillos colgados de los árboles y velas decorativas en cada mesita, aportando un ambiente muy romántico a la recepción.

Todos se divirtieron muchísimo, hasta el Ministro Scrimgeour se relajó y disfrutó de la fiesta como un invitado más, se tomó fotografías con Potter y su nuevo esposo, compartió un trago de hidromiel con Hagrid, bailó con Jazmin un vals, que fue especialmente fotografiado para la nota del Profeta.

Cuando se hizo tarde, los invitados empezaron a retirarse y los novios partieron hacia sus respectivas lunas de miel. Draco y Kang Ho, pasarían los primeros tres días de casados en la Isla de Jeju-Corea del Sur, pero luego irían al Reino de Goryeo para que Draco conociera a los padres de su esposo.

Tae Woo, Remus, Harry y Severus, partirían a la India esa misma noche, a partir de ahí, los chicos tenían una sorpresa para sus esposos, pero estos no lo sabrían hasta estar en Nueva Delhi.

Al día siguiente de la boda, un rubio mago sangre pura se acomodaba en la mesa del salón de desayuno de su gran mansión en Wiltshire, se sirvió una taza de té, cuando la lechuza que traía el periódico El Profeta se presentó, el hombre retiró el periódico de las patas del ave y esta se retiró.

Tomó un sorbo de su taza de té y desenvolvió el periódico como cada mañana, cuando sin querer escupió el té que aún no había tragado, conmocionado por la noticia que estaba leyendo en El Profeta.

_No lo podía creer,_ pensaba Lucius, _ese malnacido de Severus estuvo jugando conmigo todo este tiempo, solapadamente hizo todos sus movimientos para quedarse con el premio mayor, y ahí está, en una foto bailando con la chica Potter y en otra, besando al delicioso caramelito en su versión masculina. _

_Para colmo, mi propio hijo se casó al mismo tiempo, con el guardia del Príncipe, maldita sea, ese chico al que siempre he despreciado a pesar de que lleva mi sangre, se alió al bando ganador, mientras yo estoy sólo, en esta gran casa y lo peor, justo en este momento ese maldito ser me está convocando con la marca._

* * *

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS MARAVILLOSOS COMENTARIOS QUE RECIBO EN CADA CAPITULO, ESO ME DA GANAS DE SEGUIR CON LA HISTORIA. CADA VEZ ESTAMOS MAS CERCA DEL FINAL**

**¿Qué les pareció el capitulo de hoy?**

**Christine C. **


	76. Luna de miel, 1 Parte

**La autora de la historia es ****Hikarijoon, yo solo publico la historia aquí en Fanfiction para que la conozcan. Tengo permiso de la autora para realizarlo!**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Spoiler hasta el quinto libro, todos los personajes son propiedad de J.k. Rowling. Este fic es mi homenaje a Harry Potter y a las maravillosas horas de magia que viví leyendo sus aventuras.-**_

**AVISOS!**

**Esta historia es AU, relación Adulto-Menor, relación chico-chico…**

**Sin nada mas que decir, que disfruten de la historia!**

**Estamos a 6 capitulos del final, asi que, Aprovéchenlo!**

**¡NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR LA HISTORIA, PARA ASI SABER SI LES SIGUE GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA!**

* * *

**Capitulo 75**

**Luna de miel**

**(Advertencias: Lemmon)**

* * *

Tae Woo y Remus ingresaron a su habitación del Hotel Aura en Nueva Delhi, aún llevaban sus túnicas nupciales y estaban ansiosos por despojarse de ellas, habían llegado hasta allí mediante un traslador internacional, que también fue abordado por Severus y Harry. Estos últimos, se encontraban hospedados en otro cuarto del mismo hotel.

-¿Me vas a decir ahora, cuál es la sorpresa que tu y Harry tienen preparada para Severus y para mí?- preguntó el licántropo, tomando a su nuevo esposo entre sus brazos.

-Aún no, mi lobito- respondió mimoso Tae Woo- Mañana durante el desayuno se lo diremos a ambos, pero ahora tenemos un matrimonio que consumar, ¿No te parece?

Remus no respondió, sólo besó los labios de su esposo con deseo, lentamente lo desnudó y después se quitó sus propias ropas de forma más apresurada, siguieron besándose hasta caer desnudos en la cama, el licántropo se situó encima de Tae Woo, acariciando su miembro son su propia erección, haciendo que el muchacho se estremeciera de placer.

Luego, el licántropo descendió hasta tomar con su boca el pene de su esposo, hacía mucho que Tae Woo había superado su trauma y ahora disfrutaba muchísimo cuando su pareja prodigaba atenciones a su miembro masculino, eso lo distraía un poco de la intrusión de los dedos de Remus, previamente lubricados con su propias saliva, que se iban abriendo paso en la entrada de su cavidad anal, a fin de dilatarlo para la penetración.

Cuando Remus sintió que podía deslizar sin problemas, tres dedos en el ano de Tae Woo, los retiró para sustituirlos por su pene, que lentamente hundió hasta el fondo, de una sola estocada. El muchacho se sintió completo, como cada vez que Remus lo poseía, enseguida le avisó que podía moverse y la danza de placer entre sus cuerpos inició para sumir a ambos en un profundo orgasmo, cuyos espasmos posteriores recorrieron sus cuerpos un par de minutos después del acto sexual.

En otra habitación del mismo hotel, las cosas se estaban dando de forma un poco diferente, Severus estaba sumido en una crisis de celos, porque el conserje del hotel había coqueteado descaradamente con su esposo.

-Severus, yo no tengo la culpa- decía Harry, intentando que su esposo disminuyera la intensidad de la pasión que lo embargaba- ¿No pensarás comportarte como un bruto en nuestra noche de bodas, verdad?

El profesor de pociones, detuvo su intento de destrozar la túnica de bodas que llevaba puesta su marido, al escuchar el tono de contrariedad de este. Siempre lo poseía como salvaje cuando se ponía celoso, Harry disfrutaba en el momento pero después miraba a su pareja con reproche, porque en esas ocasiones, su trasero se quedaba un poco adolorido después del acto.

-Perdóname, mi amor- dijo Severus, mirando con ternura el ceño fruncido de su joven esposo – Pero ese maldito te miraba como si te quisiera comer.

-Entonces, ve a hechizarlo, pero no te desquites conmigo- replicó Harry- Me encanta que seas apasionado, pero odio cuando te comportas como un troglodita.

-Tienes razón, mi vida- dijo Severus, empezando a desnudar lentamente a su pareja- Te haré el amor con cuidado, prometo que trataré de no volver a ser brusco contigo.

-De acuerdo- dijo sonriendo Harry- No te preocupes, mi amor, yo sólo tengo ojos para ti.

Severus sonrió y fue tierno con Harry hasta que ambos estuvieron desnudos, pero cuando miró la hermosa figura del muchacho con quien se había casado, toda su resolución de ir despacio se esfumó. Tenía que hacerlo suyo ya, necesitaba sentir que le pertenecía y no estaba dispuesto a esperar.

Harry conocía muy bien esa mirada y sabía que lo mejor era no dejar que su esposo lo tocara hasta que se tranquilizara, por eso se puso a correr por toda la enorme habitación del hotel, esquivando a su esposo y emitiendo sonoras carcajadas.

-¿Qué haces Harry?- preguntó molesto Severus, persiguiendo al muchacho desnudo por todo el cuarto.

-No te dejaré tocarme hasta que digas cien veces "No debo comportarme como un salvaje con mi esposo"- explicó el chico con mirada desafiante desde el otro lado de la habitación – Puede que me guste en el momento, pero después sólo quiero golpearte.

-Está bien, mi vida- dijo cansado el profesor- No te tomaré sin prepararte bien.

-Más te vale, Severus- respondió el muchacho con tono de advertencia- Porque si lo haces, te juro que yo te haré lo mismo y no te gustará.

El profesor se puso blanco, la verdad es que Harry siempre había sido muy tierno y paciente, cuando dilataba su entrada antes de penetrarlo, ni siquiera la primera vez que lo hizo sintió mucho dolor, sin embargo él muchas veces había sido muy ansioso y brusco con el hermafromago.

Harry permitió que su esposo lo abrazara y luego Severus lo instó a que se quedara parado, apoyando sus brazos levantados contra la puerta de la habitación, mientras lo preparaba, para no sucumbir a la tentación de penetrarlo enseguida. El muchacho empezó a disfrutar de las caricias de los dedos impregnados de lubricante dentro de su ano, sólo aguantó que le metiera dos, antes de suplicar.

-Métemela Severus, ya estoy listo.

El profesor no perdió el tiempo en responder a su súplica, sin llevarlo a la cama, sólo haciendo que su amante se inclinara más frente a la puerta, de tal manera que su magnífico trasero quedara más respingado en una muda invitación para ser poseído por Severus, quien no tardó en hundir su miembro en el ano de Harry.

Consumaron su matrimonio de pié, pero no por eso el acto fue menos intenso, pues el orgasmo que los envolvió fue tan abrumador, que los espasmos posteriores los llevaron a tenderse en la alfombra a lado de la puerta, pues necesitaban unos minutos para recuperarse luego de las sensaciones tan intensas que experimentaron durante el acto sexual.

-¿Estás bien, mi vida?- preguntó preocupado el Profesor- ¿No te lastime, verdad?

-Estoy muy bien, mi amor- respondió sonriente Harry- Pero la próxima vez que te pongas celoso, me aseguraré de que Jazmin ocupe mi lugar, por lo menos ella posee lubricación natural en su vulva.

-Cariño, no seas vulgar- lo reprendió Severus- hoy te las arreglaste muy bien solo, para detener mi crisis de celos.

-Eso es porque no me dejé llevar yo también- replicó Harry- No podía permitir que justo hoy perdieras el control.

-Trataré de no hacerlo más, mi amor- insistió Severus estrechando con fuerza el cuerpo de su esposo- Es que, cuando otras personas te miran con deseo, en lo único que puedo pensar es en poseerte, para poder sentir que eres sólo mío, te amo tanto mocoso.

-Ahora estamos casados, Severus

-Lo sé, mi amor- dijo el profesor, para luego besar profundamente a su pareja.

-Vamos a la cama, mi amor- sugirió Harry- Jazmin también quiere consumar el matrimonio pero quiere hacerlo más cómodamente.

Severus sonrío, se levantó y ayudó a su esposo a ponerse de pie, juntos se acostaron en la enorme cama de la habitación de hotel, donde Harry permitió que su entidad femenina se hiciera presente para consumar su matrimonio con el profesor.

A la mañana siguiente los cuatro flamantes recién casados, bajaron a desayunar con sonrisas satisfechas, Tae Woo y Harry estaban muy emocionados por la sorpresa que les tenían preparado a sus esposos.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó sin rodeos, Severus- ¿Cuál es la tan mentada sorpresa por la que insistieron tanto en tener una luna de miel conjunta?

-¿No se te ocurre que pueda ser, mi amor?- preguntó Harry con una sonrisita pícara.

-No me gustan las adivinanzas, Harry- respondió el Profesor, algo molesto porque su esposo decidiera compartir su viaje de bodas con Remus y Tae Woo.

-Yo creo – intervino Remus- que es algo relacionado con su antigua escuela ¿No es así?

-Ese es mi esposo- dijo un radiante Tae Woo.

-¿Su antigua escuela?- preguntó Severus con un brillo de interés en la mirada.

-Así es- respondió triunfante Harry- Mi mentor me escribió diciendo que la magia de la montaña donde está asentada la escuela, se manifestó a Yuan para autorizarle un visita de 5 cinco días a nuestros esposos, no es obligatorio claro está, pero a mí me gustaría enseñártela, pero si no quieres podemos irnos tu y yo solos a donde tú quieras.

-Si quiero- salto Severus- yo quiero conocer esa escuela, sé que se trata de un regalo único, como podemos rehusarnos, debemos ir.

-¿Y tú Remus?- preguntó ansioso Tae Woo.

-Me encantaría, mi amor- respondió sonriente el licántropo- ¿Cómo llegaremos allá?

-Debemos prepararnos bien, mi embarazado va a necesitar poción para la altura, porque queda en el Himalaya- respondió Harry.

-¿En el Himalaya?- preguntó fascinado Severus- Tendremos que escalar.

-Sip- le contestó su esposo- Pero sólo durante un día.

-¿Pueden decirnos su nombre?- preguntó Remus.

-Aún no – respondió Harry- pero no se preocupen, cuando estemos allá se lo diremos.

El profesor Snape se levantó bruscamente de su silla y empezó a retirarse del comedor.

-¿A dónde vas, mi amor?- le preguntó Harry sorprendido.

-Tengo que ir a revisar si tengo todos los ingredientes necesarios para la poción contra el Mal de la Altura"- respondió ansioso el Profesor.

-Ni siquiera has empezado a desayunar- dijo ceñudo el hermafromago y luego agregó- Siéntate a comer, luego te acompañaré al Khari Baoli, donde está el mercado de especias más grande de Asia, allí podremos comprar la dichosa poción.

-Por si no lo has descubierto todavía – replicó con ironía su esposo- yo soy un profesor de pociones, no necesito comprarlas.

-Igual te llevaré al mercado para que compres los ingredientes- contestó sin amilanarse Harry- Este es nuestro primer desayuno de casados, así que no lo arruines.

-Tienes razón, mi amor- dijo sonriente Severus- es que estoy tan ansioso por conocer esa escuela.

-Ya me di cuenta, mi amor- dijo Harry, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Tae Woo y Remus los miraban conteniendo la risa, la relación de esos dos era tan diferente a la suya, el licántropo y su pareja raramente discutían, su relación era muy apasionada pero ambos eran de carácter templado y por eso sus desacuerdos eran casi inexistentes.

-Lobito, tú y yo debemos ir a reservar un vuelo a Timbu- informó Tae Woo.

-¿Timbu?- preguntó extrañado el licántropo.

-Es la capital de Bután- saltó emocionado Severus- casi no recibe turistas muggles, es casi desconocido, porque es un país limítrofe con India, China y Nepal.

-Nepal- dijeron suspirando al mismo tiempo Tae Woo y Harry.

Después se miraron a los ojos y estallaron en carcajadas. Mientras los adultos se miraban entre ellos perplejos por la reacción de los muchachos.

-Katmandú, es la ciudad más mágica del mundo- dijo Harry con tono soñador.

-Es una ciudad muggle, Harry- le informó Severus.

-No importa, Katmandú es mil veces más mágica que la capital del Reino del Goryeo- intervino Tae Woo.

-¿Katmandú queda en Nepal?- preguntó interesado Remus.

-Es su capital, pero no es una ciudad grande- respondió Harry.

-A lo mejor podemos ir, no queda tan lejos de Timbu- propuso Severus.

-Puede ser- respondió Harry- pero no estoy seguro de que tengamos mucho tiempo, antes de que tengamos que volver al colegio, pero sería lindo ir en otra ocasión.

-¿No nos quedaremos en Timbu?- preguntó Severus.

-No- respondió Tae Woo- y por el momento es todo lo que les contaremos.

El día pasó volando, Harry y Severus se divirtieron mucho en el Mercado de especias, ubicado en una calle de la Vieja Delhi conocida por sus tiendas de comestibles, donde se venden toda clase de especias, frutos secos, hierbas y productos alimenticios como arroz y té.

Cuando volvieron al hotel, cenaron con Remus y Tae Woo, quienes les informaron que reservaron cuatro pasajes para un vuelo trans- Himalaya para la mañana siguiente, luego de la cena todos decidieron acostarse temprano. No sin que cada pareja disfrute ardientemente de su segunda noche de casados.

A la mañana siguiente tomaron el vuelo programado y llegaron a Timbu sobre el medio día, Remus y Severus estaban fascinados con esa pequeña ciudad muggle enclavada en un valle y rodeada de montañas, donde el aire era tan limpio y la gente tan risueña.

Los chicos decidieron dejar que sus esposos recorrieran la ciudad, mientras ellos compraban todo lo necesario para la expedición a pie hasta el Monasterio de los Elegidos. Se reunieron en el Terma Linca Resort &amp; Spa donde previamente habían reservado dos habitaciones, cenaron unos platos indios deliciosos, los cuatro lamentaban tener que abandonar ese hotel al día siguiente, era perfecto para una luna de miel, poseía unas vistas soberbias de las montañas, hacer el amor frente al gran ventanal de sus respectivas habitaciones, fue una experiencia inolvidable para todos ellos.

Al día siguiente iniciaron el ascenso por las laderas de las montañas, los dos mayores estaban muy sorprendidos por lo bien que se desenvolvían los muchachos en ese terreno, al medio día llegaron al Monasterio de Taktsan, por primera vez en su vida Severus deseaba tener una cámara fotográfica para retratar tanta belleza, aunque la magia espiritual del monasterio budista no era retratable, se percibía a medida que los magos se fueron acercando, Dharma sintió su presencia y salió a recibirlos.

-¡Maestro Dharma!- gritaron los muchachos emocionados.

-Bienvenidos de vuelta peregrinos veo que han encontrado su destino – dijo sonriendo el monje.

-Nuestro destino estaba en el camino- repitieron a coro los chicos, para luego echarse a reír acompañados por el monje.

Remus y Severus sonreían por la alegría de sus esposos, aunque no entendían nada de lo hablaban con el monje, ahora comprendían porque tanta añoranza hacia tu antigua escuela, si ésta estaba dentro de los límites de un país tan maravilloso.

-Maestro, quiero presentarle a mi esposo, Severus Snape – dijo Harry cuando paró de reír y luego agregó en inglés- Severus, él es un monje budista y gran amigo nuestro, le decimos Maestro Dharma.

El monje bajó la cabeza en señal de respeto, sin borrar la sonrisa de bienvenida de su rostro. El profesor Snape devolvió ceremoniosamente el gesto del monje. Tae Woo también presentó a su esposo y luego Dharma los invitó a una comida dentro del Monasterio.

Durante el almuerzo, Harry le pidió al monje que relatara la historia de Siddhartha para ir traduciéndola con ayuda de Tae Woo, porque a los muchachos les resultó bellísima y querían compartirla con sus esposos.

Remus y Severus, escucharon con interés el relato de la historia del "Iluminado", fue un momento mágico para los dos magos adultos, el ambiente de paz que impregnaban los muros de Taktsan los envolvió profundamente, todo la culpa que aún sentía Severus, por sus malas acciones durante su época de leal mortífago, no le había permitido disfrutar de ese sentimiento de armonía plena que experimentaba en ese momento, en el interior del Monasterio Budista.

El licántropo se sentía por primera vez, en paz con su lobo interior, escuchaba la historia del Príncipe Siddhartha y entendía por fin, en que se había equivocado y porque sufría tanto en cada transformación. Ahora se daba cuenta, que nunca había intentado una comunicación directa con la magia del lobo, ni siquiera cuando meditaba, porque lo veía como una maldición, ya sabía dónde buscar su camino hacia la armonía de su espíritu. Esperaría que su pareja termine la escuela y le pediría ayuda para alcanzar su propia "iluminación".

Cuando el relato de la historia de Buda terminó, el monje los invitó a beber una rica taza de té acompañado de un bollo de frutos secos, luego los magos agradecieron a Dharma por su gentileza y se despidieron, rehusando la invitación de pasar la noche en Taktsan.

-¿Porque no nos quedamos a dormir ahí?- refunfuñó Severus, cuando ya estaban lejos de los oídos de Dharma, al Profesor de Pociones le hubiera gustado pasar más tiempo en el Monasterio Budista.

-Sí, ¿por qué?- apoyó Remus y luego agregó- No creo que lleguemos a su escuela antes de que llegue la noche.

-Porque queremos acampar bajo el cielo de las montañas- respondió Harry.

-¿Nos privaste de pasar la noche en ese increíble lugar, para ir dormir a la intemperie?- preguntó quejoso Severus.

-Discúlpame, si quiero hacer el amor contigo bajo las estrellas- respondió con sequedad Harry.

-Mi amor- dijo un sarcástico profesor de pociones- por si no lo has notado acá hace frío y además, no estaremos solos, a no ser de que quieras rodar una película porno con el título "Orgía en el Himalaya.

-Ay cariño- le respondió el hermafromago en el mismo tono- Perdóname por creer que somos magos, que pueden utilizar hechizos calentadores y seguro soy un estúpido, por creer que en estas montañas tan "pequeñas" podamos encontrar dos sitios bien a alejados uno del otro, para que cada pareja tenga privacidad.

Severus se sonrojó furiosamente luego de la réplica de su esposo, a veces olvidaba que se había casado con un Slytherin, decidió no volver quejarse de sus planes para ese viaje. Remus apenas podía contener una carcajada, realmente su cachorro sabía cómo manejar a su esposo.

Pasaron por el camino de las cien mil hadas dos horas antes del ocaso, siguieron caminando hasta que la sombras empezaron a hacerse presentes, buscaron un ladera iluminada por la luna creciente donde cada pareja preparó su campamento a cincuenta metros una de la otra.

Y todos pudieron gozar de la experiencia de hacer el amor bajo las estrellas y luna que iluminaban las montañas, otorgando la visión de un paisaje blanco de ensueño a su alrededor. El Profesor de Pociones decidió sabiamente dejar que su esposo lo guiara en esa travesía, Harry estaba demostrando que sabía muy bien cómo hacerle feliz.

-Tenías razón, mi amor- dijo el profesor, cuando se estaban recuperando del climax – Fue maravilloso.

-Te amo, Severus- respondió Harry abrazándose al cuerpo desnudo de su esposo y cobijado por las pieles del yac y la hoguera que encendieron a dos metros de ellos. Pronto se quedaron profundamente dormidos, para levantarse al día siguiente con sendas sonrisas de felicidad en sus rostros.

Desayunaron los cuatro juntos, té que Harry preparó en la hoguera, acompañado de un pastel de chocolate que Remus había comprado en el hotel de Timbú, luego se pusieron en marcha y pocas horas después los chicos tenían los ojos brillantes de lágrimas de alegría. En frente de ellos se encontraba la sima de la Montaña de la Virtud, lugar donde estaba asentado "El Monasterio de los Elegidos".-

* * *

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS MARAVILLOSOS COMENTARIOS QUE RECIBO EN CADA CAPITULO, ESO ME DA GANAS DE SEGUIR CON LA HISTORIA. CADA VEZ ESTAMOS MAS CERCA DEL FINAL**

**¿Qué les pareció el capitulo de hoy?**

**Christine C. **


	77. Chapter 77

**La autora de la historia es ****Hikarijoon, yo solo publico la historia aquí en Fanfiction para que la conozcan. Tengo permiso de la autora para realizarlo!**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Spoiler hasta el quinto libro, todos los personajes son propiedad de J.k. Rowling. Este fic es mi homenaje a Harry Potter y a las maravillosas horas de magia que viví leyendo sus aventuras.-**_

**AVISOS!**

**Esta historia es AU, relación Adulto-Menor, relación chico-chico…**

**Sin nada mas que decir, que disfruten de la historia!**

**Estamos a 5 capitulos del final, asi que, Aprovéchenlo!**

**¡NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR LA HISTORIA, PARA ASI SABER SI LES SIGUE GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA!**

* * *

**Capitulo 77**

**Diferentes formas de enmascarar el rencor**

* * *

El Señor Oscuro estaba más furioso que nunca en su vida, debido a la noticia de la boda de su antiguo mortífago Severus Snape con el chico-que-vivió, no podía creer que ese desgraciado se hubiera animado a poner sus sucias manos sobre el objeto de su deseo.

Lo que más le molestaba era que cada vez le gustaba más ese chico, salía magnífico en las fotografías publicadas en el Profeta, no podía dejar de mirarlas y su entidad femenina también era una belleza sin igual, pero Harry Potter como hombre tenía un no sé qué, que cautivaba su oscuro corazón.

_Maldito Severus,_ pensaba Voldemort, _espera que te atrape y sentirás en carne propia, como trato a los traidores. Aunque algo me dice, que si se hizo público el enlace, ese mocoso tiene una forma segura de protegerte, necesito tener poder para llegar hasta ti para destruirte, por tocar lo que es mío._

_Lo que más rabia me da,_ seguía divagando el señor oscuro, _es que el asqueroso traidor malnacido hipócrita de Severus, está más atractivo que nunca en su vida, seguro que es la magia de mi amado, quien está ejerciendo su influencia, mientras yo estoy condenado a tener este rostro monstruoso, no me extraña que no me haya dado tiempo de conquistarlo._

_Pero lo recuperaré, cuando tome el Ministerio seré el mago con más poder en el Mundo Mágico Británico, luego me desharé de ese profesorsucho indigno de ser el esposo de Harry Potter, me enlazaré con el muchacho y seremos la familia más poderosa de Gran Bretaña._

El señor Oscuro, definitivamente estaba orate, no se acordaba de que asesinó a los padres de Harry, no dimensionaba que el muchacho podría llegar a odiarlo si dañaba a su actual pareja y no asimilaba el hecho de que el chico-que-vivió no necesitaba ostentar su poder, pues sólo quería ser feliz con las personas que amaba.  
Siguió con sus planes de atacar el Ministerio de Magia, pero se encontró con la sorpresa de que sus mortífagos, antes tan ansiosos de participar de un ataque, ahora estaban absolutamente temerosos ante la idea.

La verdad es que los pobres mortífagos no querían hacer frente a la posibilidad de un enfrentamiento con el hermafromago, sólo Rabastan Lestrange estaba ansioso por ejecutar el Ataque al Ministerio de Magia, pues se había enterado del casamiento de Draco y necesitaba ver sangre.

**.**

**.**

Lucius Malfoy estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso, no quería por nada del mundo participar del ataque al Ministerio de Magia, por otro lado estaba furioso con Severus por haber conquistado a Harry.

Sospechaba que su antiguo amante le había mentido descaradamente, con respecto a las preferencias sexuales del muchacho, para evitar que se acercara a él, pero si el muy cretino creía que había ganado, sólo porque ya se había casado con el Premio Mayor, estaba muy equivocado.

Así como él se divorció, el hermafromago también podría hacerlo, él se encargaría de convencerlo de que abandone a Severus, esta guerra recién empezaba, se aseguraría de ganar las siguientes batallas. Cómo que se llamaba Lucius Malfoy.

**.**

**.**

Rencor, eso se respiraba en el hogar de los Weasley, después de conocer las noticias sobre la boda de Harry, hasta los gemelos participaban del rencor general, ofendidos por no haber recibido ninguna invitación para el evento. Sólo Arthur se mantenía sereno ante la situación, pero su esposa estaba desbordada.

-Lo que más me indigna- dijo Molly- es que si tenía que casarse con un hombre, podría haber elegido a algunos de nuestros muchachos, que son jóvenes y guapos.

-¿No importa que no seamos gays, verdad mamá?- preguntó incisivo Fred.

-Siempre y cuando Harry se case con alguien de la familia- agregó George.

-Sabes hermano- dijo Fred mirando a su gemelo- Yo estaba enojado con Harry por no invitarnos a la boda, pero ahora que escuché el comentario de mamá, comprendo porque se alejó de nosotros.

-Es cierto, además mamá es muy obvia para ser casamentera, sólo faltó que encerrara a Harry en un cuarto con Ginny desnuda para obligarlo a estar con ella- aportó George.

Molly se sonrojó furiosamente por el acertado comentario de sus hijos, aunque igual se sacaría las ganas de ir a Hogwarts a gritarle sus cuatro verdades a Severus Snape.

-Chicos, no sean tan duros con mamá- intervino Arthur.

Ginny se levantó furiosa de la mesa, porque no dejaban el tema de Harry en paz, era obvio que ya no quería saber nada de ellos, necesitaba olvidarse de que existía para seguir con su vida, no podía comprender como podía haber sido tan estúpida, de arrastrarse de esa forma por un chico que nunca había demostrado el más mínimo interés en ella.

No quería volver a verlo jamás, pero el problema es que eso no era posible, tenía que volver a Hogwarts para terminar el curso, para enfrentar su pasado, reconstruir su imagen y darle un nuevo rumbo a su vida.

**.**

**.**

Ron por su parte estaba furioso, sentía que lo había perdido todo,necesitaba desesperadamente buscar un culpable en toda esa situación, alguien en quien descargar toda su ira y quien mejor que su amor frustrado, total, al rubio si podía atacarlo sin perder su magia, siempre había sentido una pasión violenta por él, que a medida que llegaba a la adolescencia se fue transformando en un deseo que lo consumía.

Ni siquiera en la época de descontrol, que Draco vivió debido a su enfermedad, se acercó a Ronald con algún tipo de intención seductora, siempre lo miraba con desprecio y rencor. El pelirrojo sabía a que se debía su actitud, el chico que le gustaba nunca le había perdonado el hecho de que Harry lo hubiera elegido a él, durante el primer viaje a Hogwart en tren.

Había notado el trato casi íntimo que había últimamente entre el rubio y Harry, como se sonreían mutuamente, aunque el objeto de su deseo estuviera saliendo con el guardia del Príncipe. Ellos se gustaban, estaba seguro, o por lo menos eran muy amigos, como tendrían que haberlo sido si él no hubiera estado en el medio.

Eso era lo que más le dolía, hacían una pareja formidable, se veían soberbios con su uniforme de Slytherin, eran guapos, poderosos y ricos. Era tan injusto, seguro que lo de la boda con Snape fue todo un montaje, pensaba el pelirrojo, por eso el otro se casó al mismo tiempo, Malfoy se debe estar revolcando con Harry en este momento, él debe ser su verdadero esposo.

_Muy bien tortolitos_, divagaba Ronald,_ espero que disfruten su luna de miel, porque al volver a Hogwarts, van a ver el fin de su felicidad conyugal, si los pude separar por 5 años, no me va a resultar imposible separarlos para siempre._

En ese momento un brillo de obsesión iluminó momentáneamente los ojos azules de Ronald Weasley.

**.**

**.**

Nymphadora Tonks llevaba bebiendo cuatro vasos de Wiskey de fuego, la noticia de la boda de Remus, con un muchacho oriental de 19 años, le había caído como bomba en el corazón. Lo peor es que no podía sentir rencor por el pobre Remsie, él era un alma pura, pero esa maldición lo obligaba a tener una pareja destinada.

Ese chico por otra parte, tenía todo su odio, no podía negar que era guapo, que estaba enamorado de Remus, que incluso podría jurar que haría muy feliz al licántropo, que según le habían dicho incluso fue novio de Harry o sea que era popular, maldición es perfecto, pensaba la bruja, por eso lo odio, encima no puedo matarlo porque si lo hago lastimaría a Remsie.

-Nymphadora, asume de una vez, que Remus no te quiere y cásate conmigo- dijo de repente la voz de Kingsley Shacklebolt, quien se sentó a su lado en el bar donde la bruja estaba desahogando sus penas.

-No me llames Nymphadora - respondió Tonks y luego emitió un largo suspiro y dijo– De acuerdo Kingsley, de todas maneras tú eras en número dos, en mi lista de posibles objetivos para futuro marido.

Años después, cuando sus hijos le preguntaron a Tonks, como fue cuando su padre le había pedido matrimonio, ella respondió:

-Fue en un bar, tras cuatro vasos de Wiskey de fuego, cuando yo estaba muy triste, porque mi licántropo favorito se casó con otro.

Tonks no era una persona de mantener mucho tiempo el rencor, como buena Hufflepuff, era demasiado leal a sus afectos como para no agradecer a Tae Woo, la felicidad que iluminaban los ojos de Remus Lupin. La Auror Metamorfomaga y su esposo, poco tiempo después de su boda, se convirtieron en grandes amigos del esposo del licántropo.

* * *

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS MARAVILLOSOS COMENTARIOS QUE RECIBO EN CADA CAPITULO, ESO ME DA GANAS DE SEGUIR CON LA HISTORIA. CADA VEZ ESTAMOS MAS CERCA DEL FINAL**

**¿Qué les pareció el capitulo de hoy?**

**Christine C. **


	78. Chapter 78

**La autora de la historia es ****Hikarijoon, yo solo publico la historia aquí en Fanfiction para que la conozcan. Tengo permiso de la autora para realizarlo!**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Spoiler hasta el quinto libro, todos los personajes son propiedad de J.k. Rowling. Este fic es mi homenaje a Harry Potter y a las maravillosas horas de magia que viví leyendo sus aventuras.-**_

**AVISOS!**

**Esta historia es AU, relación Adulto-Menor, relación chico-chico…**

**Sin nada mas que decir, que disfruten de la historia!**

**Estamos a 4 capitulos del final, asi que, Aprovéchenlo!**

**¡NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR LA HISTORIA, PARA ASI SABER SI LES SIGUE GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA!**

* * *

**Capitulo 78**

**Luna de miel 2da. Parte**

* * *

Cuando Harry, Tae Woo y sus esposos, llegaron la cima de la Montaña de la Virtud, Harry les señaló el patio circular al que tenían que descender.

-Caballeros –anunció Harry con solemnidad- Bienvenidos al Monasterio de los Elegidos.

-¿Ese es el nombre de la escuela?- preguntó sorprendido Severus.

-Así es- respondió sonriendo Tae Woo- sólo los elegidos por el destino pueden ingresar a sus muros.

-Está construida dentro de la roca de la montaña ¿no es así?- preguntó Remus.

-Más o menos - respondió Harry- Más bien la Montaña de la Virtud permite adaptar su espacio a las necesidades.

-Por fuera no parece gran cosa- empezó Tae Woo.

-No digas eso- interrumpió Severus- es de una belleza agreste sobrecogedora.

Así era, los muros del Monasterio de los Elegidos, estaban tan mimetizados por la montaña, que era necesario mirarlo detenidamente para descubrirlo. Los muchachos guiaron a sus maridos hasta la empinada escalinata que descendía al patio circular que habían estado observando.

Cuando todos estuvieron abajo las puertas que conducían al interior del Monasterio de los Elegidos se abrieron y en menos de treinta segundos, Harry estaba fundido en un abrazo con su mentor, derramando abundantes lágrimas de alegría por volver a ver a ese hombre que había cambiado su vida para bien.

Tae Woo no se quedó atrás, se colgó como un Koala en los brazos de Emmanuel, abrazándolo con brazos y piernas, dejándose llevar por la emoción de volver a ver a su mentor.

Severus y Remus se sentían algo incómodos y celosos por tanta efusividad de parte de sus esposos, sobre todo porque no entendían nada de las llorosas frases que intercambiaban entre ellos en chino, hasta que Mohamed se acercó a ellos, junto a Yuan para saludarlos y de paso aplicarles el hechizo que les permitiría entender chino antiguo durante su estadía en el Monasterio.

Harry se sentía tan feliz, que por una hora ignoró totalmente a su esposo por hablar con Thathagat, Severus iba a protestar, cuando Remus lo atajó:

-Déjalo Severus, mi esposo también está muy metido en su reencuentro con su mentor, estos hombre probablemente nunca los vuelvan a ver después de esta visita. Aprende a ser compasivo con los sentimientos de tu esposo y disfruta de esta visita porque tengo la impresión de que nunca la olvidaremos.

Severus siguió la sugerencia de Remus y en pocos minutos se vio recompensado con la total atención de su esposo, este le presentó de vuelta a su mentor, quien luego de cruzar un par de frases con él, causó una muy buena impresión en Severus.

Luego de las presentaciones fueron conducidos a los que serían sus dormitorios durante su estadía en el Monasterio, la austeridad y la paz que envolvían sus muros agradaron mucho a los dos profesores.

Sus cuartos no resultaron ser tan espartanos como las habitaciones de los iniciados, tenían cada uno, una sencilla cama matrimonial, una mesa grande y dos sillas. Harry y Severus se sintieron muy a gusto con el mobiliario sencillo, pero sólo pudieron estar en su cuarto unos minutos, pues pronto tuvieron que acudir al almuerzo de bienvenida que prepararon los cocineros del Monasterio, quienes estaban muy felices por el regreso de dos de los discípulos.

El delicioso guisado de legumbres con carne de yac y sazonada con pimientos, les supo a gloria a Harry y a Tae Woo, habían extrañado muchísimo esos platillos, se sentían de vuelta en casa y estaban felices de compartir esa experiencia con sus esposos.

Severus enseguida congenió con Mohamed y Artemisa, mientras que Remus se pasó conversando con Momoko y Hiro durante todo el almuerzo, eso les permitió a los chicos seguir charlando a gusto con sus mentores.

Después del almuerzo, los muchachos los guiaron en un recorrido por el Monasterio, visitaron las salas de duelo, donde los muchachos hicieron una demostración supervisada por Edward, quien se ganó enseguida la admiración de los dos profesores de Hogwarts. Luego fueron a los dojos de Arte Marciales, donde Hiro les hizo una demostración de llaves de Karate, Kung Fu y Tae Won Do, y fue comprometido por los chicos para que los ayudara a pulir sus técnicas mientras durara la visita.

Luego visitaron las aulas de tecnología y Severus empezó a plantearse seriamente la posibilidad de suplicarle a la Magia de la Montaña que le permitiera vivir allí con su esposo, para siempre. Harry percibió lo aturdido que ya encontraba su pareja y juzgó que ya era suficiente para un solo día, él estaba embarazado y tenía que descansar, así que lo condujo hasta su cuarto y lo obligo a tomar con él una siesta, hasta la hora de meditación previa a la cena.

Severus protestó, más que nada porque estaba hormonalmente sensible y necesitaba que su esposo lo mimara, Harry lo entendió así y le acarició el pelo hasta que se durmió entre sus brazos, enseguida lo acompañó en un descanso de dos horas, que a ambos les sentó muy bien.

Cuando faltaban sólo diez minutos, para la hora de meditación colectiva dirigida por Thathagat, Harry despertó y aprovechó que su esposo estaba dormido para poner al descubierto su abdomen. Todos los días hacía eso, era su momento íntimo con el bebé que crecía en el interior de su esposo, con apenas tres meses de embarazo, el vientre de Severus esa apenas una leve protuberancia, pero aun así, contemplarlo llenaba de felicidad el corazón del hermafromago.

-Si te quedas ahí contemplando mi estómago con cara de tonto, llegaremos tarde a la sala de meditación- dijo sonriendo Severus, mientras se incorporaba para abrazar a su esposo.

-Es que es tan lindo- respondió Harry- Te amo más a medida que crece.

Severus arqueó una ceja con incredulidad por la veracidad de la última frase de su esposo. Puso los ojos en blanco y luego se levantó de la cama para arreglarse antes de dirigirse con su Harry a la sesión colectiva de meditación.

Meditar con los antiguos maestros de Harry y Tae Woo, fue para los profesores de Hogwarts una experiencia llena de misticismo, notaron enseguida que les resultó mucho más fácil entrar en trance, Remus empezó su viaje astral para comunicarse con la esencia mágica de su lobo interior y Severus con el centro sanador y purificador, que la magia que todo buen pocionista posee. Ambos se lamentaron internamente, cuando la hora terminó y estaban ansiosos por repetir la experiencia al día siguiente.

La primera cena con los maestros, estuvo poblada de alegría los chicos aprovecharon la ocasión para entregar las cartas y obsequios, que los leopardos y las amapolas enviaron a sus mentores, estos estuvieron muy contentos, sobre todo Thathagat que recibió de Harry unos libros, que le serían muy útiles en su investigación, sobre el desarrollo de otros métodos mágicos para proteger la mente humana.

Severus y Mohamed enseguida empezaron una conversación con Thathagat sobre dicha investigación, mientras Harry hablaba con Yuan sobre una visita necesaria a la niña oráculo del Dragón del Trueno. El hermafromago no estaba muy convencido, pero si el mentor de su Príncipe decía que tenían que visitarla, lo harían.

A veces, Harry creía que Roberta tenía un poco de razón con respecto a ese mago de largos cabellos blancos, sobre todo cuando este le dio un mensaje para que se los trasmitiera a Ren y a Ji Hoo.

-Dile al Príncipe, que el heredero debe nacer del vientre del extranjero – fueron las palabras de Yuan

El pobre hermafromago se quería morir, por tener que transmitir semejante profecía a sus amigos, no entendía porque el desgraciado de Yuan no se la revelaba a su discípulo por carta, pero claro, ahí estaba él, para ser de trasmisor de malas noticias.

Esa noche Harry despotricó contra el mentor de su alma gemela, en todos los idiomas que conocía, mientras Severus se desternillaba de la risa por el motivo de la indignación de su pareja. Luego tuvo que consolarlo con caricias e incluso se ofreció a ser el pasivo esa noche para que Harry dejara de estar enfurruñado. De más está decir, que el hermafromago aceptó encantado la propuesta de su esposo, así que por esa noche se olvidó de seguir quejándose de los delirios de Yuan.

A la mañana siguiente asistieron a otra sesión de meditación antes del desayuno, luego se presentaron en comedor donde consumieron té, leche, bollos de frutos secos y fruta fresca, esto último sorprendió a Severus hasta que le contaron de la existencia del valle encantado y de los establos y gallineros del Monasterio.

Harry y Tae Woo los llevaron a conocerlos, hicieron un picnic en el valle, donde el clima de eterna primavera, el aroma de las flores pobladas de mariposas multicolores y el zumbido de los insectos entre los árboles poblados de frutas, extasiaron a los adultos.

Después visitaron los establos, donde todos intentaron ordeñar a una enorme vaca lechera, los gallineros donde recolectaron huevos para la cena por pedido expreso de los cocineros y para terminar, ayudaron a los mentores en el aseo del Monasterio.

Esa noche, cuando se estaban preparando para dormir, después de hacer el amor, Harry anunció a su esposo que al día siguiente partirían a una expedición para visitar a la niña Oráculo del Dragón del Trueno, porque el lunático de Yuan, así lo expresó literalmente Harry, lo consideraba necesario.

Severus le recordó que en dos noches sería Luna llena y Harry le dijo que se tranquilizara, que Mohamed dijo que no habría ningún problema en que Remus pasé esa noche con Tae Woo en el Valle encantado, que por cierto, es precioso de a la luz de la luna.

Luego cayeron dormidos en brazos de Morfeo, para despertarse al día siguiente para otra sesión de meditación, después desayunaron y partieron de expedición hacia el camino de las cien mil hadas, pero como debían estar ahí al anochecer, aprovecharon para hacerle antes una visita a Dharma, por que Severus se moría de ganas de volver a Tatksan.

Al anochecer se internaron por el conocido sendero hasta que las hadas azules los encontraron y los condujeron por la senda al mausoleo de piedra, donde vivía la niña oráculo del Dragón del Trueno.

Severus y Remus suspiraban por la belleza del camino cuyos costados estaban tapizados de amapolas azules que brillaban gracias a la magia de las hadas, se quedaron admirados por la grácil apariencia de la niña oráculo que jugaba con un dragón joven, esta al sentir la presencia de su visitantes, miró directamente a los ojos de Remus y dijo:

_Encontraste el camino de para ayudar_  
_Pero no lo necesitas para sanar_  
_Tu amigo te perdonará_  
_Y en parte de ti se convertirá_  
_Acepta tu espíritu de animal_  
_Tu amor será tu igual_  
_Tu mal se hará bendición_  
_Y la paz alcanzará tu corazón_  
_El protector que libró de su marca_  
_Al peregrino que está a tu espalda_  
_Te espera al final de este camino_  
_Pero no debes olvidar tu destino_  
_Proteger a los que no tienen tu suerte_  
_Del dolor, el hambre y la muerte._

Las hadas condujeron a los viajeros hasta el final del sendero, Remus lloraba desconsoladamente en brazos de Tae Woo, nunca olvidaría las palabras de esa niña, no comprendía del todo el significado de su profecía, pero le anunciaba que alcanzaría la paz y que su deber era ayudar a los que no tendrían tanta suerte como él.

Harry en ese momento adoraba a Yuan y para el final de la aventura, tendría ganas de besarle los pies, pues al salir del sendero se toparon de frente con Grunduk el, yeti. El hermafromago, pese a la advertencia de Severus corrió a abrazarse al cuerpo peludo de la criatura, llorando de alegría porque sabía que traía algo para ayudar a Remus.

El yeti correspondió emocionado al abrazo del pequeño mago que le había salvado la vida, casi provocando un soponcio en Severus, quien miraba con aprehensión como su pareja hablaba emocionado con esa mítica criatura, cuando vio que esta le entregaba a Harry un saquito con hierbas que el muchacho agradeció con nuevas muestras de afecto, entonces comprendió quien era el protector que le había obsequiado la amapola mágica que lo había purificado.

Nunca se sintió tan orgulloso de Harry como en ese momento, gracias a su profunda compasión había conseguido su libertad y aparentemente ahora estaba a punto de conseguir algo que le daría paz a Remus. Se moría de ganas por acercarse a la criatura para agradecerle por lo que había hecho, pero esta parecía confiar sólo en Harry, porque enseguida se despidió del chico y se perdió entre las montañas.

-¿Eso era un yeti?- preguntó asombrado Remus.

-Sí Remus- respondió Harry y luego agregó en tono de advertencia- Pero no deben revelar a nadie su existencia, es mi amigo, se llama Grunduk y él me regaló la amapola mágica que liberó a Severus de su marca.

El licántropo abrió los ojos desorbitados, recordando las palabras de la profecía que acababa de escuchar, esa criatura le traería la paz que necesitaba para ser feliz.

-Exacto Remus- dijo un emocionado hermafromago, adivinando los pensamientos del licántropo- Grunduk me entregó unas raíces mágica que sólo crecen en su hogar, debes ponerlas a reposar una hora en agua fría, luego calentarla por otra hora y bebértela como si fuera un té. Dijo que el animal preso en tu interior se manifestará enseguida, pero no será peligroso para los demás, porque a partir de entonces la luna ya no será tu enemiga, dice que tu animal se manifestará de la misma forma en que se manifiesta el gato grande de tu compañero no será peligroso. ¿Comprendes lo que eso significa?

Remus cayo arrodillado al piso preso de las lágrimas de emoción, ya no sería un licántropo, sería un poderoso animago que asumía la forma de un lobo, Tae Woo se abrazaba a la figura de su esposo, llorando de felicidad.

Hasta Severus se sintió muy emocionado por la noticia, si había alguien que se merecía ese milagro, ese era Remus, ya podía ver las caras de alegría de Albus y Minerva cuando supieran la buena noticia.

Al día siguiente, apenas llegaron al monasterio prepararon la infusión y Remus se la bebió, luego fueron a visitar las salas de Arte, donde Severus no pudo evitar soltar unos lagrimones ante tanta paz y belleza. Harry los deleitó con una bella pieza al piano y Tae Woo lo acompañó, ejecutando con maestría una danza improvisada en ese momento.

Esa noche Remus se quedó en su forma humana toda la noche, contemplando la luz de la Luna Llena que se colaba entre los árboles del bosque encantado.

Tres días después, algo acongojados por tener que partir, se despidieron de los mentores y partieron de vuelta a Hogwarts.

-Gracias, Harry- dijo conmovido Severus, cuando aún podían ver de lejos, la silueta de la Montaña de la Virtud.

-¿Qué es lo que me agradeces, mi amor?-preguntó curioso el muchacho.

-Hacer que cada día que paso a tu lado, sea más hermoso que el anterior.

Harry respondió a su esposo con una enorme sonrisa y luego lo besó un buen rato, hasta que tuvieron que separarse para continuar su camino de descenso hacia Timbu.

Lo que el antiguo licántropo había predicho se cumplió, jamás podrían olvidar ese viaje, pues había marcado sus vidas para siempre.

* * *

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS MARAVILLOSOS COMENTARIOS QUE RECIBO EN CADA CAPITULO, ESO ME DA GANAS DE SEGUIR CON LA HISTORIA. CADA VEZ ESTAMOS MAS CERCA DEL FINAL**

**¿Qué les pareció el capitulo de hoy?**

**Christine C. **


	79. Chapter 79

**La autora de la historia es ****Hikarijoon, yo solo publico la historia aquí en Fanfiction para que la conozcan. Tengo permiso de la autora para realizarlo!**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Spoiler hasta el quinto libro, todos los personajes son propiedad de J.k. Rowling. Este fic es mi homenaje a Harry Potter y a las maravillosas horas de magia que viví leyendo sus aventuras.-**_

**AVISOS!**

**Esta historia es AU, relación Adulto-Menor, relación chico-chico…**

**Sin nada mas que decir, que disfruten de la historia!**

**Estamos a 3 capitulos del final, asi que, Aprovéchenlo!**

**¡NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR LA HISTORIA, PARA ASI SABER SI LES SIGUE GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA!**

* * *

**Capitulo 79**

**Pelirrojos importunando a los gestantes**

* * *

Al atardecer del segundo día de su llegada a Hogwarts, luego de su luna de miel, Severus Snape se encontraba en su despacho esperando a su esposo, habían quedado en ver una película juntos, para luego meditar, cenar y acostarse temprano, pues, al día siguiente, querían ir al Callejón Diagon para comprar los primeros regalos para su futuro bebé.

De repente, alguien golpeó la puerta del despacho del Profesor de Pociones y este fue presto a abrirla pensando que se trataba de Harry, pero se equivocó, frente a él tenía a una rolliza y furiosa Molly Weasley, quien entró al recinto sin esperar invitación, para cumplir con su objetivo de manifestar su desaprobación a la boda del hermafomago.

-Supongo que no estás acá para felicitarme por mi boda- dijo Severus con sarcasmo.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- saltó la bruja pelirroja- Estoy aquí para decirte unas cuantas verdades Severus Snape, eres una persona despreciable, si no fuera que aún eres el maestro de mis hijos, te hubiera hechizado apenas verte, cómo pudiste seducir a un pobre chico huérfano, no eres más que un sucio pedófilo. Te mereces pasar el resto de tu vida en Azcaban. Si Harry necesitaba un hombre, cualquiera de mis hijos podrían haber sido una mejor opción que tu.

-Eso es lo que de verdad te molesta, ¿no es así, Molly?- respondió el profesor con una sonrisa sardónica – Que no puedas echar mano de la fortuna de mi esposo y que tu familia no tendrá lazos de sangre con el hermafromago.

-El que tú seas un despreciable mortífago ambicioso y ventajero, no significa que todos seamos iguales- replicó Molly- Tú no eres digno de tener una pareja como Harry Potter.

-¿Y quien se cree Usted, para juzgar quien puede ser mi pareja? – intervino Harry, quien había escuchado todo el intercambio entre la bruja y su esposo, porque este último había dejado la puerta de su despacho entreabierta sin querer.

-Harry, cielo- dijo sorprendida la bruja- Tú sabes que yo te quiero cómo si fueras mi hijo.

-¡Pero yo a usted, NO!- gritó Harry y luego agregó- Lo único que quiero de los Weasley es que se mantengan al margen de mi vida, no sabe como lamento haberme relacionado con sus hijos, bruja gorda y patética.

-Mi amor- intervino Severus- No es necesario ser tan duro, esta buena señora te recibió en su casa cuando eras sólo un niño.

-Y yo se lo he pagado con creces- interrumpió Harry- Salvé la vida de su esposo alertando a todos cuando fue atacado por la serpiente de Voldemort, gracias a mi pudo ser rescatado a tiempo antes de que sucumbiera y también les di mucho oro a los gemelos para que abrieran su tienda de bromas, lo único que quiero es que me dejen en paz.

Escúcheme bien señora Weasley – continuó el muchacho en tono de advertencia - si usted vuelve a importunar a mi esposo, que dicho sea de paso está embarazado, me encargaré de que el Ministro Scrimgeour despida a su marido de su puesto en el Ministerio, hablaré con los duendes para que echen a su hijo Billl de Gringott e invertiré mucho dinero en Zonco con el fin de hacer que la tienda de bromas de sus hijos tenga que cerrarse por quiebra. No se meta con mi familia, porque si lo hace, se enfrentará a la furia de un hermafromago. Así que ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!

La pobre señora Weasley tuvo que salir casi corriendo debido al susto que le produjo el aura mágica de furia que rodeaba al chico-que-vivió. Regresó a su casa temblando, arrepentida por haber ido a gritar al Profesor de Pociones de Hogwarts, nunca lo hubiera hecho si sabía que este estaba embarazado. Comprendía los sentimientos de Harry, el muchacho estaba protegiendo a su familia y era evidente que estaba enamorado de su esposo.

Decidió no volver a mencionar el nombre de Harry en su casa, algo le decía que este cumpliría sus amenazas, si alguno de los miembros de su familia volvía a molestarlo, lo mejor era instar a su esposo e hijos a obedecer los deseos de hermafromago de no volver a meterse en su vida.

.*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Tres días después del enfrentamiento con Molly Weasley, Harry se dio cuenta de que Draco lo estaba ignorando, parecía más dolido que enojado con él, por eso le pidió que lo acompañara, a un pasillo vacío de la escuela para preguntarle por el motivo de su actitud.

-¿Por qué estás molesto conmigo, Draco?- empezó Harry cuando se quedaron solos.

-Porque compartiste tu luna de miel con Tae Woo y conmigo no- respondió el rubio con el ceño fruncido.

-No podía Draco- respondió apenado Harry- Nosotros fuimos invitados a llevar a nuestros esposos a conocer nuestra antigua escuela, se trataba de una invitación exclusiva para nosotros cuatro, por eso no pudimos incluirte a ti y a Kang Ho.

-Entiendo- dijo el rubio- ¿No se trata de una escuela de bellas artes, verdad?

-Bueno- contestó Harry- También enseñan bellas artes, pero sobre todo nos entrenaron para desarrollar nuestros legados mágicos y aceptar la realidad de que somos magos poderosos que tenemos un destino muy bien marcado.

-Eso es lo que más me fastidia- replicó Draco- Yo nunca podré compartir eso contigo, nunca seré nadie especial para ti, solo uno más entre tus amigos, ni siquiera…

-Tú, Draco Malfoy- interrumpió Harry- Ya eres muy especial para mí, no necesitas compartir ese secreto para serlo. Además, Severus me va a matar por decírtelo sin su presencia, pero nosotros te hemos elegido a ti, para que seas el padrino de nuestro primer bebé.

-¡¿En serio?! – preguntó emocionado el rubio.

-Sí, así que ahora borra ese ceño fruncido y dale un abrazo a tu futuro compadre- dijo el hermafromago abriendo los brazos.

Draco no dudó en abrazar a Harry, con tan mala suerte que en ese momento Ronald Weasley pasaba por el pasillo donde estaban conversando y fué testigo de la demostración de afecto entre ellos, lo que confirmó sus sospechas de que estos eran pareja en secreto.

Se escondió para esperar a que el rubio se quedara sólo para encararlo por su descaro, Harry se despidió de Draco para ir a ensayar algunos temas nuevos con su banda y Ron aprovechó su ausencia para seguir a Malfoy hasta donde juzgó que nadie los escucharía y lo increpó:

-¿Crees que te permitiré ser feliz con Harry?

El Príncipe de Slytherin, no comprendió del todo las palabras del pelirrojo, así que lo miró con malicia pensando que el chico estaba celoso porque su antiguo mejor amigo ahora prefería la amistad del rubio y se había desentendido de él.

-Hay comadreja- dijo con desprecio Draco- que ahora Potter tenga mejor gusto para escoger sus amistades, te vino muy mal a ti ¿No es así?

-¿Amigos?- replicó Ron con sorna- Lo que me molesta es que te revuelques con él.

El rubio lo miró sorprendido al principio, pero después decidió divertirse un poco con el pelirrojo.

-Eso quiere decir que todo este tiempo deseabas a tu mejor amigo y nunca te animaste a decírselo- dijo Draco estallando en carcajadas burlonas- Hiciste bien, Harry nunca te hubiera correspondido, no das la talla, eres muy poca cosa para él.

-Yo no lo deseo a él, a quien quiero es a ti – interrumpió Ron, tratando de acercarse a Draco.

-No te acerques, comadreja- respondió Draco a la defensiva- Si crees que me conmueve tu patética declaración, estás muy equivocado, muchos y muchas se me han declarado, sin que eso hiciera que se me moviera un solo pelo de la impresión.

Ronald se quedó helado, realmente no estaba en sus planes declararse a Malfoy, sólo se dejó llevar por los celos y ahora tenía que soportar la humillación del rechazo.

-No es raro que yo te guste – dijo el rubio, inspirado por el placer que le producía desquitarse con el pelirrojo por haberlo alejado por tantos años de Harry- poseo todo lo que tú nunca tendrás, sólo me percaté de tu existencia porque eras amigo de Harry, tu sólo, no pasas de ser eres un mago mediocre de escaso poder y astucia. Hubiera preferido estar con Gregory Goyle o Neville Longbotton antes de dejar que me pongas un dedo encima.

Luego de sus lapidarias palabras, Draco se retiró del lugar, sin mirar por segunda vez al sonrojado pelirrojo, cuyo amor había rechazado sin una gota de piedad, ahora comprendía muchas cosas que ocurrieron en el pasado, esa comadreja estúpida tiene que agradecer que no la haya hechizado, despotricaba el rubio, quien se cree que es para manifestarme sus sentimientos, sobre todo ahora que estoy casado, ni siquiera es atractivo, de sólo pensar en verlo desnudo me provoca repelús, maldito, por su culpa nunca puede vivir mi amor con Harry.

El chico Weasley se recuperó de la humillación pocos minutos después de que Draco se fuera, entonces una furia ciega lo invadió, por supuesto que el rubio no lo quería, pero no sabía que lo despreciaba hasta ese punto, se las pagaría, si no quería ser suyo, no sería de nadie más y menos de Harry.

Echó a correr para alcanzar a Draco, quien doblaba un pasillo, el pelirrojo levantó su varita y apuntó a la espalda del prícipe de Slytherin y lanzó un hechizo depulso con el fin de arrojarlo por la escalera más próxima, estaba tan furioso que no vio la presencia de Harry, el Príncipe y Kang Ho, quienes se dirigían a las aulas especiales con una serie de partituras para el ensayo de la banda.

Harry usó su poderosa magia para evitar que el hechizo de Ronald impactara en Draco, mientras Kang Ho corrió a estrechar a su esposo entre sus brazos y el Príncipe se acercó al agresor del rubio, a quien empezó a golpear, utilizando todos sus conocimientos de Karate.

-¡Maldito!- gritaba el Príncipe- Eres un cobarde, mira que atacar a un mago embarazado por la espalda, pudiste lastimar a mi ahijado.

-¿Embarazado? – dijo Ron con furia a pesar de tener que proteger su cuerpo de los golpes de Ji Hoo.

-Basta mi Príncipe, deja algo para los demás- intervino furioso Harry- A ver Weasley ¿Por qué has atacado a Draco?

-No permitiré que tu y él estén juntos- bramo Ron- No me importa que esté esperando un hijo tuyo, no es justo que tú te quedes con todo, solo por ser el chico-que-vivió.

Ji Hoo, Kang Ho, Draco y Harry estallaron en carcajadas por las palabras del pelirrojo.

-O sea que te gusta Draco- dijo Harry con una sonrisa desdeñosa- Por eso durante cinco años hiciste de todo para alejarme de él.

-Sí- respondió el pelirrojo con rabia- Tú ya tenías a medio colegio tras de ti, jamás permitiré que me lo saques.

-Punto uno, Draco no es tuyo, es de Kang Ho- empezó Harry

-Eso es mentira- interrumpió el pelirrojo- yo los vi abrazándose en ese pasillo, quieres hacer creer a todos que estás enamorado de Snape, pero es sólo una tapadera, igual que la boda de Malfoy.

-Tienes mucha imaginación, Weasley- respondió Harry sin inmutarse- Sólo nos abrazamos para celebrar que Draco será el padrino de mi primer hijo.

-¡No puedes hacer eso!- gritó horrorizado Ronald- ese lugar me corresponde a mí.

-Decide Weasley ¿estás celoso de Draco o de mí? – dijo Harry con fastidio – Aunque en realidad, eso ya no importa, mi Príncipe leyó tu mente y sabe que tu intención hace un momento, fue matarlo.

-Sí no va a ser mío, tampoco será tuyo - interrumpió el pelirrojo.

Kang Ho no lo soportó más, separándose como un bólido de su marido fue directo a propinarle al pelirrojo un furioso puñetazo en el estómago, para luego decirle.

-Eso es lo mínimo que te mereces por tratar de lastimar a mi esposo.

-No te preocupes Kang Ho- dijo Harry poniendo una mano en el hombro del guardia- Déjenme solo con él, me aseguraré de que este sea su último día en el castillo.

El guardia guapo se retiró, llevándose al Príncipe y a su esposo con él, Ronald miró esperanzado a Harry, su antiguo amigo era muy compasivo, seguro le diría unas palabras para que reflexionara y después perdonaría lo que había dicho y hecho. Pero se equivocó, no tuvo en cuenta que se había quedado solo con un Slytherin, profundamente resentido, que aún no estaba del todo tranquilo después de su enfrentamiento con la madre del chico que atacó a su amor platónico.

-Muy bien Weasley, solo quería decirte unas palabras antes de mandarte a unas dulces vacaciones en San Mungo- empezó Harry.

-Tú no tienes el valor de hacerle daño, ni siquiera a una mosca- dijo desdeñoso el pelirrojo.

-Ese era Harry-Idiota-Gryffindor-Potter, ahora estás hablando con Harry-Jodido-Slytherin-Potter- replicó incisivo el hermafromago- Ahora puedo apreciar la importancia de la palabra venganza.

-Yo no te hice nada para….

-¡Cállate! Acabas de admitir que hiciste de todo, para mantenerme alejado del chico que amaba- saltó Harry- Menos mal que esto ocurrió ahora que estoy profundamente enamorado de Severus, porque no habría dudado en matarte si aún amaba a Draco. Aún así te odio y aunque me duela por Ren, me aseguraré de que Dumbledore te expulse de Hogwarts por intentar matar a Draco.

-El Director no accederá a echarme- dijo altanero Ronald- Es un buen amigo de mi familia.

-Lo hará si le doy a escoger entre tú o yo- replicó Harry con una sonrisa maligna.

-No me hagas eso, Harry- suplicó el pelirrojo- Nunca me aceptarán en la Academia de Aurores, si me expulsan del colegio.

-No sabes cómo lamento tu situación- dijo irónicamente Harry- Pero, por el bien de la Gran Bretaña Mágica, es mejor que un inepto casi squib como tú, no integre las filas de los aurores, sería terrible para la seguridad de nuestro mundo si eso ocurriera.

Agradece que no muevo mis influencias para dejar a tu familia en la pobreza – continuó Harry con sorna- bueno ya viven en ella de todas formas, pero podría despojarlos de lo poco que tienen, sería muy fácil para mí hablar con el Ministro, después de todo fue mi padrino de boda, podría pedirle el favor de que dejara a tu padre sin trabajo y lo mismo para tu hermano en Gringott, los duendes respetan a los magos ricos y mi oro es muy apreciado en ese banco.

-Tú no serías capaz de hacernos eso- dijo Ron sin amilanarse.

-Permíteme darte una pequeña demostración de lo ahora soy capaz de hacer.

Acto seguido Ron fue sometido a una tunda terrible, tanto que tuvo que ser trasladado a San Mungo esa misma tarde, por la cantidad de fracturas que sufrió como consecuencia de la golpiza que le propinó su antiguo mejor amigo, esa noche recibió una carta de Hogwarts donde le comunicaban que no podría volver al colegio, pero que le autorizaban a rendir sus EXTASIS en el Ministerio.

Cuando le dieron en alta en el hospital mágico y pudo volver a su casa, se arrepintió de sus acciones, sobre todo porque no tuvo tiempo de despedirse de su alma gemela.

Quien a pesar de la tristeza que sintió al conocer la suerte del pelirrojo, también se sintió liberado de la carga que últimamente representaba tener un vínculo mágico con el antiguo mejor amigo de Harry.

Ren era una persona estoica y paciente, pero Ronald había demostrado que no quería aprender de su errores, por eso hacía rato que había renunciado en sus intentos de ayudarle. Tenía que preocuparse de terminar sus estudios mágicos formales y aceptar que debía ser el pasivo en la relación sexual con su veela, si quería convertirse en el padre del heredero al Trono del Reino del Goryeo.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Ginny Weasley había vuelto a Hogwarts después de las vacaciones de Pascua, evitó por todos los medios encontrarse cara a cara con Harry, pero sentía que tenía una cuenta pendiente con Tae Woo, antes de poder pasar página a esa etapa negra de su vida.

Lo encontró justo en el momento en que este se estaba besando con su esposo, en un pasillo vacío que conducía al despacho del Profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, al ver la felicidad que destilaba la pareja, sintió que el odio que sentía hacia el chico oriental se avivaba en su interior. Esperó hasta que Remus ingresó a su despacho para encarar a Tae Woo, quien la miró sorprendido por la mirada de rencor de la chica.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó con sequedad el animago.

-Sólo quiero saber, porque te metiste con Harry, para luego casarte con Remus- increpó Ginny.

-Porque a pesar de lo mucho que lo quería, no era nuestro destino estar juntos – respondió con cansancio el chico oriental.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- preguntó curiosa la chica.

-Supongo que no estás familiarizada con el significado de "pareja destinada"- respondió Tae Woo.

-¿El Profesor Snape es la pareja destinada de Harry?- preguntó sorprendida la chica, ella si sabía lo que acarreaba ese vínculo mágico, porque su tía Muriel se lo había descrito en una ocasión.

-Así es, ellos se aman de verdad- respondió el muchacho- así como yo amo a mi lobito, él es mi pareja destinada y mi felicidad está a su lado.

-Fui una completa estúpida- dijo apenada Ginny.

-Sí- afirmó Tae Woo- pero no por desconocer el vínculo que unía a Harry con Severus, sino por obsesionarte por un chico al que nunca le importaste en lo más mínimo.

-Tienes razón- dijo suspirando la chica- Me alegro que Remus te tenga a ti, el merece ser feliz.

Tae Woo sonrío la chica, realmente no era tan mala como pensaba, parecía más madura que su hermano Ronald, a lo mejor todavía había esperanzas para que rehaga su vida.

-Lamento lo que pasó con tu hermano- dijo compasivo el chico oriental.

-Se lo merecía- afirmó Ginny- Su obsesión por Malfoy es casi tan fuerte como lo era la mía por Harry, en su última carta me pidió ayuda para intentar separarlos, no aprendió nada de la golpiza que recibió e insiste en que le ruegue a Ren que vaya a verlo.

-Ren está muy ocupado preparándose para los exámenes finales- informó Tae Woo- se le ve más aliviado desde que tu hermano no está en el colegio.

-Mi hermano cree que un mejor amigo debe estar todo el tiempo con uno, creo que tiene envidia de la relación tan estrecha de mis hermanos gemelos- explicó Ginny- Toda relación necesita de espacio entre los miembros, para que estos no se sientan ahogados entre sí.

-Eres una buena chica, Ginevra Weasley- dijo sonriente Tae Woo- Me alegro de que te hayas curado.

-Gracias Park – dijo orgullosa la chica- ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

-Claro, siempre que pueda te ayudaré.

-No quiero volver a incomodar a Harry con mi presencia, ¿podrías pedirle perdón de mi parte?

-Lo haré- respondió radiante Tae Woo.

* * *

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS MARAVILLOSOS COMENTARIOS QUE RECIBO EN CADA CAPITULO, ESO ME DA GANAS DE SEGUIR CON LA HISTORIA. CADA VEZ ESTAMOS MAS CERCA DEL FINAL**

**¿Qué les pareció el capitulo de hoy?**

**Christine C. **


	80. Chapter 80

**La autora de la historia es ****Hikarijoon, yo solo publico la historia aquí en Fanfiction para que la conozcan. Tengo permiso de la autora para realizarlo!**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Spoiler hasta el quinto libro, todos los personajes son propiedad de J.k. Rowling. Este fic es mi homenaje a Harry Potter y a las maravillosas horas de magia que viví leyendo sus aventuras.-**_

**AVISOS!**

**Esta historia es AU, relación Adulto-Menor, relación chico-chico…**

**Sin nada mas que decir, que disfruten de la historia!**

**Estamos a 2 capitulos del final, asi que, Aprovéchenlo!**

**¡NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR LA HISTORIA, PARA ASI SABER SI LES SIGUE GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA!**

* * *

**Capitulo 80**

**Protegiendo a los magicos-vinvulantes**

* * *

Severus se sentía inmensamente feliz, ya faltaba muy poco para el final del año escolar, Harry era cada día más dulce con él, pasaba todo su tiempo libre a su lado, contando las ropitas del bebé, mirando las listas de posibles nombres, controlando su dieta y sus horas de descanso, complaciendo sus antojos y colmándole de regalos con la excusa de que los enviaba pedir a Narcisa, a través de Raúl, para conseguir que su lechuza pasara más tiempo con su pareja.

Ni él se creía esa excusa, pero estaba tan profundamente enamorado de su embarazado esposo, que necesitaba ser generoso con él, pues estaba gestando a su bebé. Debido a esa necesidad de mimarlo Severus, contaba ya con: 4 túnicas diferentes para cada mes de gestación, cinco zapatos de piel de Dragón diseñados para que estuviera cómodo cuando se le hinchen los pies durante los últimos meses de embarazo, siete juegos de calderos exclusivos para absorber los olores dañinos durante la preparación de pociones, los servicio de Layla para llevar su correspondencia, con la excusa de mantenerla separada de Fakes, una cuna blanca que todavía no armaban, pero Harry no se pudo contener de comprarla, cuando vio la fotografía del mueble en un catálogo.

Cuando la generosidad llegó al punto de querer regalarle uno de sus elfos, Severus se empezó a impacientar y le pidió que parara de regalarle cosas, entonces Harry se ofendió y discutieron, porque según el muchacho los regalos no eran para él, sino para el bebé y que se sentiría más seguro si un elfo cuidara de su esposo cuando él no estaba.

Como siempre, se habían reconciliado enseguida y terminaron haciendo el amor en el dormitorio, cuando estaban en ese momento después del climax amoroso, donde siempre aprovechaban para acariciarse y conversar más tranquilamente, alguien empezó a golpear con furia la puerta del despacho, que Severus había cerrado con magia.

El profesor de pociones se vistió rápidamente y acudió a abrir la puerta para verse empujado contra su escritorio por un furioso Lucius Malfoy.

-Creíste que te ibas a librar de rendirme cuentas, Severus- bramó el aristócrata- Pagarás por lo que hiciste.

-¿Qué hice, según tú?- dijo despectivo el profesor de pociones.

-Tú, despreciable mestizo, no eres digno de ser la pareja de un hermofromago- escupió Lucius

-Como sea- dijo Severus con indiferencia- Él me eligió a mí, tú perdiste, yo gané. Por cierto, hasta donde yo sé, tú te inclinas ante un mestizo.

-Te crees muy seguro de ti mismo, ¿verdad?- dijo el rubio con sonrisa macabra – Ahora verás lo que el Señor Oscuro le hace a los traidores.

Acto seguido, el rubio se arrojó al cuerpo de Severus y luego ambos desaparicionaron, en el momento en que Harry se hacía presente en el despacho.

El hermafromago conservó la mente fría, sabía que esto podría pasar, por eso había insistido con el tema del elfo, ahora tenía que usar el conocimiento que había adquirido en las clases de Artemisa, para detectar el destino del traslador que utilizó Lucius Malfoy para secuestrar a su esposo.

Escribió primero a Roberta para que avisara al resto de sus amigos, que posiblemente estaría en la guarida del monstruo, no podía perder tiempo en esperarlos, el collar de Malavica protegería a Severus de la muerte, pero no sabía si protegería a su bebé de la maldición cruciatus, se puso en posición de meditación y analizó el aura mágica residual del traslador.

En pocos minutos apareció en un enorme salón oscuro, en el momento justo en que Severus iba a recibir el impacto de una maldición cruciatus, que prontamente desvió hasta impactar con una gárgola de piedra que había en el lugar.

-¡¿Estás loco, Tom?!- bramó Harry ganándose la atención de la concurrencia y ubicándose entre Severus y el Señor Oscuro, luego hizo un movimiento con su mano y la varita de su enemigo voló a sus manos-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre atacar a la pareja destinada de un hermafromago?!

Acaso no sabes lo que puede pasarte si me molesto contigo- seguía furioso el chico-que-vivió- Este hombre está embarazado de mí bebé y tú lo atacas con una cruciatus, enserio ya no tienes remedio.

-¿Pareja destinada?- preguntó anonadado Malfoy.

-Así es- respondió Harry, mirando con odio al padre de Draco- mi entidad femenina lo eligió, pero es también mi hombre, mi esposo, mi amado y si lo tocan se mueren, ¡¿soy claro?!

Todos los mortífagos se quedaron helados por las palabras de Harry, estuvieron a punto de cometer un terrible error al atacar a la pareja destinada de un mago tan poderoso.

-Y tú Tom- siguió Harry mirando indignado a su enemigo- pudiste haber perdido tu magia y hasta tu vida al atacar a mi bebé.

-¿Eso no sería lo mejor para ti, acaso?- preguntó curioso el Señor Oscuro.

-¡No seas estúpido!- chilló Harry- Si yo hubiera querido matarte ya lo hubiera hecho al principio del año escolar, pero como estabas tan tranquilo, pensé que habías recapacitado, pero nooooo, el señor no podía dejarme tranquilo un año entero, tenía que hacerse sentir, atacando a mi familia, otra vez.

-¿Por qué no quieres matarme?- insistió Voldemort

-Porque no quiero ensuciar mi alma con un asesinato, perdería parte de mi percepción de la belleza si lo hiciera- respondió seguro el muchacho.

El Señor Oscuro abrió los ojos horrorizados, eso quería decir que no había esperanza para él, necesitaba más que nunca reestablecer su conexión con Harry.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres entonces?- preguntó el monstruo.

-Mira, tú y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar- respondió Harry con molestia- Pero ahora debo llevarme a mi esposo, pero antes te diré una cosa, no hagas nada estúpido, aún estás a tiempo de recuperar tu alma.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó furioso Voldemort.

-Esto- dijo Harry y ante el espanto de todos, se acercó hasta su enemigo y acarició con un mano la mejilla del Señor Oscuro, en ese momento su rostro cambió a unos rasgos humanos atractivamente cincelados, el muchacho conjuró un espejo flotante para que su enemigo pudiera ver su antiguo rostro. Voldemort abrió los ojos conmovido, pero luego Harry dejó de tocar su mejilla y su cara volvió a adquirir sus rasgos serpentinos.

Harry se reunió con su esposo que lo abrazó orgulloso, había llegado a tiempo de que alguien le hiciera daño y estaba intacto, para alegría del muchacho.

-¿Estás bien, mi amor?- preguntó preocupado Harry.

-Sí, mi vida – respondió conmovido Severus.

_Maldito Severus_, pensaba Lucius mientras contemplaba a la pareja, _tiene una suerte increíble, si es cierto que es la pareja destinada de Potter, además parece que no me mintió sobre las preferencias sexuales del muchacho, hasta se dejó embarazar por él._

-En cuanto a ustedes- dijo Harry, dirigiéndose a los mortífagos – Más les vale que se comporten, si quieren que los libre de esa marca para que puedan continuar con su vida sin ser señalados por la sociedad mágica.

-Muéstrales tus antebrazos, cariño- pidió Harry a su esposo y luego siguió– Cómo pueden ver Severus ya no tiene más esa marca macabra, así que más les vale a aquellos que no quieran pasar el resto de sus vidas en Azcaban, que se comporten como magos respetables porque voy a analizar cada caso antes de decidir si los libro de ese tatuaje o no.

-Severus es indigno de ti- manifestó Voldemort- Quédate a mi lado y no te faltará nada.

-Ya tengo todo lo que quiero, gracias- dijo despectivo el chico- No te confundas Tom, el vínculo que tú y yo tenemos no es de naturaleza romántica.

-¿Vínculo?- preguntó sorprendido Severus.

-Él- dijo el hermafromago señalando a su enemigo- es mi igual.

-¿Somos almas gemelas?- preguntó Voldemort sorprendido.

-No, Tom- dijo Harry poniendo los ojos en blanco- tu eres mi igual, eres como yo, sólo que no recibiste tu herencia.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó el Señor Oscuro.

-Porque hace más de un año que estoy desarrollando mi empatía a nivel mágico para poder reconocerte, sabía que eras tú, siempre lo supe, tengo que evitar que te maten antes de que puedas purificar tu alma- explicó Harry

-¿Purificarla?- preguntó ansioso Voldemort.

-Ahora no es el momento, Tom – le respondió Harry- debo llevar a mi esposo para que descanse, pero nos encontraremos cuando el destino lo señale, por favor no hagas nada estúpido, no me obligues a matarte, no es lo que yo quiero.

-Sí te vas, haré lo que quiera – replicó testarudo el Señor Oscuro.

-Entonces has lo que quieras- dijo altanero Harry- No seré yo quien condene mi alma.

-Pero dijiste que teníamos un vínculo- insistió Voldemort- No puedes abandonarme si eso es cierto.

-Perdón- dijo el muchacho con fastidio- pero en el orden de prioridades de mis mágico-vinculantes, primero están mi esposo y mi bebé.

Entonces Harry arrojó la varita de Voldemort directo a las manos de su dueño y desapareció con su marido, no sin antes lanzar un hechizo de compulsión en Lucius Malfoy para que fuera a confesar ante los aurores que había secuestrado a Severus para entregárselo a Voldemort. Lo sentía por Draco, pero haría sus gestiones para que la fortuna Malfoy pasara directamente a las manos de amigo, seguro que tanto oro le serviría de consuelo, o si no, vería de liberarlo cuando decidiera que el rubio ya había tenido su merecido por intentar lastimar a su familia.

-No lo puedo creer- dijo Severus y luego agregó- cómo pudiste ser tan compasivo con él, mientras con tu antiguo amigo Weasley fuiste implacable.

-Es que Tom, nunca me ha mentido, hizo lo que se esperaba de él- empezó a explicar Harry con su lógica retorcida- él no tuvo una infancia más feliz que la mía, Ron por su parte es un niñito cómodo en su mediocridad que no hace nada más que interponerse en la vida de los demás y yo de él esperaba otra cosa, actuó solapadamente todo este tiempo, lo desprecio.

-Hay algo que te impulsa a ayudar a Voldivar, ¿no es así?- preguntó Severus con perspicacia.

-Sí, recuperar su alma es mi misión de Elegido.

-La misión de tu estela – dijo impactado Severus, quien había sido informado en el Monasterio sobre todo lo referente a las dos estelas de su esposo.

-Sí y lo haré, haré que Tom se arrepienta de haberse entregado a la magia oscura y si soporta el dolor que eso le acarreará, podrá ver nacer a su entidad femenina- dijo decidido el chico-que-vivió.

-De sólo pensar a un Señor Oscuro con tu poder, no me parece tan buena idea que cumplas con tu misión- dijo temeroso el profesor de pociones.

-Si él ve nacer a su entidad femenina, es porque la magia lo considera digno de recibirla, Severus- dijo Harry con reprobación- Sólo si es digno, recibirá ese poder, debes confiar en la magia como una esencia madre y protectora, ella no le daría esa capacidad a un ser que dañaría a sus hijos ¿Comprendes?

-Sí, mi amor- respondió Severus abrazando a su esposo- Tus mentores estarían muy orgullosos de ti, casi tanto como yo lo estoy en este momento

* * *

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS MARAVILLOSOS COMENTARIOS QUE RECIBO EN CADA CAPITULO, ESO ME DA GANAS DE SEGUIR CON LA HISTORIA. CADA VEZ ESTAMOS MAS CERCA DEL FINAL**

**¿Qué les pareció el capitulo de hoy?**

**Christine C. **


	81. Chapter 81

**La autora de la historia es ****Hikarijoon, yo solo publico la historia aquí en Fanfiction para que la conozcan. Tengo permiso de la autora para realizarlo!**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Spoiler hasta el quinto libro, todos los personajes son propiedad de J.k. Rowling. Este fic es mi homenaje a Harry Potter y a las maravillosas horas de magia que viví leyendo sus aventuras.-**_

**AVISOS!**

**Esta historia es AU, relación Adulto-Menor, relación chico-chico…**

**Sin nada mas que decir, que disfruten de la historia!**

**PENULTIMO CAPITULO DE LA HISTORIA, LA SEMANA QUE VIENE Y TERMINAREMOS, asi que, Aprovéchenlo!**

**¡NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR LA HISTORIA, PARA ASI SABER SI LES SIGUE GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA!**

* * *

**Capitulo 81**

**Dias de examenes finales**

* * *

El primer día de exámenes finales en Hogwarts, los polluelos de Fénix abrieron el cascarón, Severus miraba con ternura la cara de lelo que ponía Harry mientras observaba a las crías de su mascota, tenerlos a todos ellos viviendo en sus habitaciones había llenado de color los días del Profesor, pero no podía evitar fastidiar a su pareja, por el acontecimiento, solo un poquito.

-Ahora no estás tan enojado con Fakes, ¿verdad, mi amor?

-Más le vale a ese pajarraco, que se haga presente, para hacerse responsable de sus hijos- respondió con rabia Harry.

-Oh, vendrá- dijo Severus risueño- No veo la hora de hablar con Albus en el desayuno, para darle la noticia.

-Que vamos a hacer con la pareja, cuando tengamos que abandonar el castillo- dijo Harry preocupado.

-No te preocupes, Albus decidió por su cuenta, que quiere pasar con nosotros las vacaciones- dijo Severus con los ojos en blanco.

-No tenemos espacio en la cabaña, deberíamos alquilar un sitio más cálido para pasar el verano- sugirió Harry y luego informó a su esposo- los leopardos y las amapolas que no tenían estudios mágicos previos a su ingreso en el Monasterio apenas han podido cursar sus Timos este año, deberán volver a Hogwarts el año que viene para cursar sus EXTASIS.

-Lo sé-respondió su esposo y luego preguntó- ¿Y tú que piensas hacer?

-Ser padre- respondió Harry sin dudar.

-¿Nada más?- preguntó sorprendido el profesor- Tu eres un mago muy poderoso, podrías ser lo que quieras.

-Podría, pero de momento, lo que quiero es cuidar de mi bebé- contestó el muchacho.

-Entonces, ya que tenemos que estar un año más en Inglaterra, podríamos vivir en el castillo durante el próximo período escolar- propuso en Profesor- Así no tendré que renunciar a mi puesto tan pronto.

-Me parece bien- aprobó Harry- Podríamos construir una casa en Hogsmeade para todos nosotros, si es que queremos privacidad, sobre todo para los que ya terminamos este año nuestros estudios.

-O podríamos usar un ala del castillo para habilitar habitaciones – sugirió Severus- no me parece buena idea construir una casa para utilizarla sólo un año, sé que eres rico, pero no me gusta que despilfarres tu fortuna innecesariamente.

-De acuerdo, consultaremos con Albus este verano, sobre la posibilidad de que se nos permita seguir viviendo en el castillo – dijo complaciente Harry- Pero ahora cuéntame, que decía la carta que te mandó Voldemort, a través de Millicent Bulstrode.

-Te dije que te dejaría leerla, pero anoche estabas muy impaciente por desnudarme que ni siquiera te interesó lo que decía la misiva de tu enemigo- respondió con picardía el profesor.

-Tú eres más importante que él, para mí – respondió como algo obvio Harry- No quería hacerme mala sangre cuando tenía una erección de caballo entre las piernas.

Severus estalló en carcajadas por la réplica de su esposo, luego le pasó la carta del Señor Oscuro, que decía así:

_Estimado Severus:_

_Te remito la presente para disculparme por haber intentado maldecirte, no tenía idea del vínculo mágico que te ataba a Harry Potter, ahora me quedó muy claro que debo respetar las decisiones de mi IGUAL, porque tú ya eres parte de nuestra familia._

_Por eso te pido que convenzas a tu esposo de mudarse a vivir conmigo, ustedes pasaran a ser la familia de Lord Voldemort, y todos juntos podremos mejorar la sociedad mágica británica, pero necesito a Harry a mi lado para conseguirlo._

_Sabes que sólo él puede hacer que recupere mi antiguo rostro y hacer que pueda, como el mismo Harry dijo, purificar mi alma. Los necesito a los dos a mi lado y les ofrezco a cambio, la vida de la rata que traicionó a los padres del chico y el poder para controlar a criaturas peligrosas como dementores y hombres lobos. Piénsalo._

_Atentamente._

_Lord Voldemort_

-Otro que quiere vivir con nosotros- dijo muerto de risa en chico-que-vivió, después de terminar de leer la carta de su enemigo.

-Deberíamos aceptar su propuesta, pero con la condición de que comparta una habitación con Albus- sugirió con burla Severus.

-Eres verdaderamente cruel, mi amor- siguió la broma Harry- imagínate si se terminan gustando.

-Por favor no pongas imágenes raras en mi cabeza a esta hora de la mañana, Harry- dijo Severus, con una cómica mueca de espanto

Así siguieron bromeando por un buen rato hasta que llegó la hora de bajar al gran comedor para desayunar. Harry fue a sentarse entre Tae Woo y Venzo en la mesa de Slytherin, estaba por contarles a sus amigos la noticia del nacimiento de los polluellos, cuando escucharon un grito emocionado proveniente de la mesa de los Profesores.

-¡¿EN SERIO YA SOY ABUELO?!

Harry puso los ojos en blanco ante la alegría del Director del colegio, sus amigos se dieron vuelta enseguida para confirmar la noticia con él y todos pidieron permiso para visitar a los polluelos.

Dumbledore hizo que Severus llegara tarde a clases, por acompañarlo junto con Fakes a sus habitaciones, para que ver a sus nietos. El Fenix macho se quedó instalado a lado de Layla con una pose de orgullo, que el profesor de pociones fotografió para dársela a su esposo, con el fin de demostrarle que la mascota del Director era un padre responsable de sus bebés.

Cuando llegó la noche, Harry se presentó exhausto, después de rendir sus EXTASIS de Transformaciones, la parte práctica le había resultado sencilla, pero la parte teórica le resultó agotadora, solo quería darse una ducha y dormir. Pero primero meditó una hora junto a su esposo, luego comieron una cena liviana y después se acostaron a descansar.  
Era el primer día, desde que estaban casados, que no hicieron el amor, pero el profesor comprendió que su esposo tenía que dormir temprano esa noche, para estar preparado para rendir sus EXTASIS de pociones, al día siguiente.

Esa noche, en un aula vacía del castillo situado entre las entradas secretas de las casa Raveclaw y Hufflepuff, los hermanos Mc Farland estaban teniendo una fuerte discusión, por la elección de pareja de uno de ellos.

-Compréndeme Bet, si tú no lo haces, nadie lo hará- suplicaba Michael.

-Es que no lo entiendo, Mike- dijo con fastidio Betty Lou - tú eres un trozo de pan, en cambio esa chica tiene fama de…

-Ya basta Beatrix Louise- dijo enojado Michael- Ella es mi pareja destinada y su mala fama se debe a que estuvo enferma.

-¡Eres un egoísta, Michael!- gritó su hermana – Esto podría significar la ruptura de nuestro grupo, Harry detesta a la familia de esa chica y con todo derecho.

-Ginny está arrepentida- insistió Michael- Ella respetará nuestros secretos y no involucrará a su familia en nuestras vidas.

-Más te vale Michael, porque no quiero dejar de ser parte de los leopardos y las amapolas, esa chica no lo vale, así que te toca convencer a Harry y a los demás, de que la acepten en el grupo. Yo te apoyaré porque eres mi hermano y te quiero, pero ella tendrá que demostrar que no está contigo para acercarse a Harry.

-Gracias hermana- dijo conmovido Michael, abrazando a su gemela.

-No me lo agradezcas hasta que nuestro grupo la haya aceptado- respondió Betty Lou- Ahora cuéntame cómo fue que descubriste que ella es tu pareja.

-Está bien, te lo contaré- dijo radiante Michael.

_Flash Back_

_Michael Rae Mc Farland, se dirigía a la Torre de Ravenclaw, después una larga sesión de estudios, pues en una semana debía rendir sus TIMOS de Transformaciones, estaba agotado y quería urgentemente acostarse a dormir, pero cuando pasaba por un aula vacía, escuchó un grito de furia._

_-Suéltame Anthony- dijo una chica- Ya te dije que no quiero._

_-Vamos Ginevra, ¿porque esos remilgos ahora? – respondió la voz de un chico - antes no tenías ningún problema de que te cogiera a la menor oportunidad._

_-¡Estaba enferma!- replicó la chica- Ahora ya no me acuesto con cualquiera ¡Suéltame!_

_-Deja de hacerte la dura- advirtió el muchacho- Si no me complaces por las buenas, los harás por las malas._

_Eso fue suficiente, para que Michael se decidiera a intervenir, abrió la puerta de una patada y en menos de un segundo la figura de Anthony Golsdtein recibió un tremendo puñetazo en el estómago. Luego el chico rubio de Dallas propinó al Ravenclaw un puñetazo que lo dejó noqueado en el piso._

_-¿Ahora eres un violador, Goldstein? – preguntó furioso Michael, luego se dio la vuelta para preguntarle a la víctima si estaba bien y se quedó alucinado viendo a la criatura más bella que había visto en toda su vida._

_Ante los ojos de Michael, la versión purificada de Ginevra Weasley le pareció una visión de ensueño, sus largos cabellos rojos le parecían tan sedosos, que quería hundir sus dedos en ellos, sus rojos labios le llamaban para ser besados, sus pecas le resultaron adorables y su figura atraía su cuerpo como un imán._

_-¿Por qué te molestas en proteger a esa furcia?- espetó Goldstein apenas se puso de pie, craso error, sus palabras obtuvieron una tanda de huesos rotos, cortesía de Michael Rae Mc Farland, quien hubiera matado a su compañero de Ravenclaw, si Ginny no lo hubiera detenido y sacado del aula donde dejaron tendido a Anthony._

_-Gracias- dijo la chica sonriendo._

_-No me lo agradezcas, preciosa- dijo Michael, mirando con anhelo a la chica- Mi destino es estar a tu lado para protegerte y hacerte feliz._

_-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó sorprendida Ginny._

_-Que tú eres- dijo Michael tragando grueso para luego agregar- mi pareja destinada._

_Ginny se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos, debido a la sorpresa, durante varios segundos, que a Michael le parecieron eternos._

_-No tienes que estar conmigo si no quieres- dijo el chico apenado –Per…_

_-¿Cómo lo sabes?- interrumpió Ginny y luego agregó-¿Cómo puedo saber si lo que dice es cierto? _

_-Te lo puedo demostrar, si me lo permites- ofreció Michael._

_-Hazlo- pidió la pelirroja._

_Entonces el chico de Dallas tomó entre sus brazos a la menor de los Weasley y la besó apasionadamente en los labios, momento en que sus cuerpos se vieron envueltos por un resplandor de luz que cegó por unos instantes a ambos._

_-¡Increíble!- dijo Ginny estupefacta._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Después de relatarle a su hermana como fue que descubrió a su pareja destinada, Michael le contó el desarrollo posterior de la relación entre ambos, Ginny tenía terror de no ser aceptada por el grupo de amigos de su pareja, por eso no quería alentar mucho sus propios sentimientos por el chico de Dallas.

Michael en cambio estaba muy enamorado de Ginevra y confiaba en que sus amigos, compasivos como eran, le darían una nueva oportunidad a la chica, para demostrar que había cambiado. Betty Lou le sugirió que esperara a que terminen los exámenes, antes de comunicar la noticia a sus compañeros y su hermano estuvo de acuerdo con ella.  
Varios días después, cuando ya estaban disfrutando de la última semana de clases, sin tener que rendir exámenes, Michael convocó a una reunión de los leopardos y las amapolas, para darles la noticia de que Ginevra Weasley era su pareja destinada.

Harry reaccionó mal al principio, pero al ver la cara de tristeza de su amigo de Dallas, aceptó su relación a regañadientes, con la condición de que la pareja de Michael fuera evaluada por el don de Ji Hoo para conocer sus verdaderas intenciones y que luego, se sometiera voluntariamente a un ritual de lealtad hacia el grupo, así como lo habían hecho en su momento los guardias del Príncipe.

Ginevra aceptó encantada todas las condiciones establecidas por Harry, quien realizó el mencionado ritual, y aprovechó la ocasión para pedirle disculpas por sus acciones del pasado. Por primera vez en su vida, el chico-que-vivió sintió que la chica pelirroja empezaba a caerle mejor y por su amigo, estaba dispuesto a darle una oportunidad.

* * *

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS MARAVILLOSOS COMENTARIOS QUE RECIBO EN CADA CAPITULO, ESO ME DA GANAS DE SEGUIR CON LA HISTORIA. CADA VEZ ESTAMOS MAS CERCA DEL FINAL**

**¿Qué les pareció el capitulo de hoy?**

**Christine C. **


	82. FINAL

**La autora de la historia es ****Hikarijoon, yo solo publico la historia aquí en Fanfiction para que la conozcan. Tengo permiso de la autora para realizarlo!**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Spoiler hasta el quinto libro, todos los personajes son propiedad de J.k. Rowling. Este fic es mi homenaje a Harry Potter y a las maravillosas horas de magia que viví leyendo sus aventuras.-**_

**AVISOS!**

**Esta historia es AU, relación Adulto-Menor, relación chico-chico…**

**Sin nada mas que decir, que disfruten de la historia!**

**ultimo CAPITULO DE LA HISTORIA, LA SEMANA QUE VIENE Y TERMINAREMOS, asi que, Aprovéchenlo!**

**¡NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR LA HISTORIA, PARA ASI SABER SI LES SIGUE GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA!**

* * *

**Capitulo 81**

**Dias de examenes finales**

* * *

Lastimosamente Voldemort, no estaba dispuesto a esperar mucho tiempo la respuesta de Severus a su carta, por lo que siguió con sus planes de atacar el Ministerio, pero obtuvo muy poco entusiasmo por parte de sus mortífagos, por eso cayó en la tentación de recurrir a varias sesiones de cruciatus entre sus filas e incluso a dos ejecuciones, una de ellas la Rodolphus Lestrange, quien se había negado a enlodar más el apellido de su familia, involucrándose en un ataque que podría acarrear un enfrentamiento con un Portador del Regalo de la Magia.

Ethan Nott, también fue asesinado por el Señor Oscuro, por negarse a entregar a Theodore para que fuera marcado, el muchacho recibió una carta de despedida de su padre, donde este lo felicitaba por aliarse del bando correcto en esa guerra y le encomendaba la tarea de limpiar el apellido de la familia.

Harry se sintió terriblemente triste por su compañero de Slytherin, pero Theodore lo tranquilizó diciéndole que él no tenía la culpa, de las malas decisiones que su padre tomó, en su juventud y también le pidió protección para él y sus compañeros, pues podía ser secuestrados por el monstruo para obligarlos a tomar la marca.

Lo leopardos y las amapolas tuvieron una reunión de emergencia y decidieron que en el verano alquilarían entre todos, una isla en el mediterráneo, cuyos datos Roberta había averiguado, para llevarse con ellos a los alumnos de séptimo de Slytherin. No saldría barato, pero pagando entre todos, el costo de las vacaciones no haría mella en sus fortunas.

Theodore y sus compañeros aceptaron encantados e incluso se ofrecieron a someterse a un ritual de lealtad, para que Harry y sus amigos estuvieran seguros, de que ninguno de ellos revelaría la ubicación del lugar elegido para veranear. Pero pusieron como condición que también aportarían su parte en los gastos de las vacaciones.

Si no fuera por la preocupación del chico-que-vivió, porque Tom volvía a tener un comportamiento psicópata, estaría sumamente feliz por las perspectivas de pasar las vacaciones en Grecia, pero no podía dejar de pensar en su enemigo. Estaba ensuciando su alma con más asesinatos y ya estaba perdiendo las esperanzas, de que recapacitara.

De algo estaba seguro, si tenía conocimiento de algún ataque tenía que intervenir para salvar a las posibles víctimas del mismo, de que le servía tener tanto poder si no podía utilizarlo para proteger a la gente del sufrimiento y la muerte, sabía que no partiría a esa batalla sólo, pero no estaba ansioso porque esta comenzara.

Pero su deseo no se cumplió, un día antes del último día de clases en Hogwarts, Scrimgeur le avisó que el Ministerio estaba bajo ataque, Dumbledore convocó a los miembros de la Orden del Fenix, quienes se juntaron con los leopardos y las amapolas para acudir al Ministerio a asistir a los aurores. Harry estaba teniendo una fuerte discusión con Severus, antes de partir a la batalla.

-No me importa lo que digas, Severus- dijo el chico con firmeza- Estás embarazado y aunque tenga que encerrarte te quedarás a esperarme en el castillo.

-¡Jamás te perdonaré si lo haces!- gritó Severus- ¿Cómo eres capaz de pedirme que me quede? Me haces sentir un inútil.

-No te das cuenta de que es mi vida la que estoy protegiendo-replicó Harry rompiendo a llorar.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- preguntó Severus asustado por el brillo de miedo en los ojos de su esposo.

-Todos piensan que yo soy inmune, pero tengo una debilidad, eres tú, si te pierdo o le pasa algo a nuestro bebé yo preferiría morir, Voldemort lo sabe y te utilizaría para hacerme daño- explicó Harry- deja que me vaya sabiendo que tú estás a salvo, por favor.

El Profesor de Pociones se quedó pensando en las palabras de su esposo y luego dijo:

-Está bien, llevaré tu capa de invisibilidad- accedió el Profesor- Pero quiero ir al Ministerio igual.

-De acuerdo- dijo Harry secándose las lágrimas con gesto enfurruñado, por lo menos ese monstruo no podría ver a su esposo.

Llegaron al atrio del Ministerio mediante aparición en medio de una lluvia de hechizos de la que apenas pudieron esquivarse, por todo el hall del edificio mágico había aurores luchando contra mortífagos.

Ren saltó al terreno de lucha derribando con facilidad a cuatro de los encapuchados seguidores de Voldemort, el Príncipe le cubría las espaldas con ayuda de Pema y Kang Chi, Roberta sacó una especie de espada flamígera que dejó desnudos y desarmados a sus oponentes.

Remus y Tae Woo, asistidos por Kingsley y Tonks derribaron a Fenrir Greyback y a los cuatro hombres lobos que lo acompañaban. Los hermanos Mac Farland lucharon junto a Venzo y Huan Yue, este último utilizó su fuerza impresionante para demoler a unos cuantos mortífagos encontró en su camino.

Pronto el número de seguidores de Voldemort, que estaban de pie, fue disminuyendo drásticamente, Harry corría desenfrenado buscando al Ministro y lo encontró de rodillas recibiendo una cruciatus de manos del propio Señor Oscuro.

En ese momento, el chico-que-vivió sintió la señal de su magia interior, que había estado esperando y sin pensarlo dos veces, conjuró un cono trasparente de magia con el que envolvió a su enemigo, impidiendo que este usara su magia para atacar a los demás y también que no permitiera que nadie atacara al mismo Voldemort.

-Ya es suficiente Tom- dijo ceñudo Harry.

En ese momento Rabastan Lestrange intentó apuñalar a Harry por la espalda, porque lo culpaba del matrimonio de Draco, pero no pudo lograr su objetivo, pues antes de que la daga llegara a clavarse en el cuerpo del hermafromago, la mano del ejecutor de la agresión se convirtió en cenizas y cayó al suelo junto con la daga.

Todos los presentes fueron testigos de las consecuencias de atacar a un portador del regalo de la magia y los mortífagos que aún estaban de pie, tiraron sus varitas en señal de rendición.

-Todo esto fue inútil, Tom- dijo Harry mirando a su enemigo- Estás acabado, pero aún puedes salvar tu alma.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?- preguntó decidido el Señor Oscuro.

-Debes renunciar a tu inmortalidad, debes arrepentirte para poder juntar los fragmentos que aún quedan de tu alma- respondió Harry con firmeza.

-¡Jamás!- grito el señor oscuro- Puedes matarme ahora si quieres, de todas formas volveré, para buscar la forma de acabar contigo.

-No seas necio, Tom- saltó Harry- Por tu obstinación perdiste la oportunidad de ser inmune como yo, de ver todas las cosas bellas de las que disfruté, tú eras un elegido y lo desperdiciaste.

-Explícame- pidió interesado Voldemort.

-Tu madre, Merope Gaunt, a la que siempre despreciaste por morirse y dejarte huérfano, dio su vida por ti y junto con tu poder mágico te señaló como portador del Legado de la Magia, como yo- explicó Harry- Tu herencia se tenía que haber manifestado cuando cumplieras 17 años, pero antes empezaste a experimentar con magia oscura y eso te hizo indigno de recibir tu legado.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?- insistió el Señor Oscuro.

-Porque te he buscado por meses a través de mis sesiones de meditación- respondió Harry- aunque siempre supe que tú eras mi igual, sólo lo hice para confirmarlo, Tom.

-¿Cómo puedo hacer para remediar lo que hice?- preguntó angustiado Voldemort.

-Debes apreciar lo que perdiste- respondió Harry.

-¿Cómo apreciar lo que nunca tuve?

-Jazmin, mi entidad femenina, te mostrará lo que perdiste, si tu corazón se conmueve tú sabrás que hacer Tom- dijo Harry apenado.

-Dile que venga, estoy dispuesto a seguirla- respondió apremiante el Señor Oscuro.

Dumbledore, Severus y el Ministro miraban admirados la seguridad, con la que Harry se dirigía con a Voldemort, pues el muchacho miraba con auténtica compasión al ser que lo había dejado huérfano, sin amilanarse ante su rostro macabro y sus ojos amenazantes.

Jazmin se presentó, hermosamente vestida con una túnica color marfil, las personas presentes que sólo la habían visto en las fotografías publicadas por el Profeta, coincidieron al pensar que dichas fotos no le hacían justicia.

-Hola Tom- dijo la chica de hermosos ojos verdes.

-Eres la mujer más hermosa que vi en mi vida- declaró el Señor Oscuro.

-Gracias Tom- respondió Jazmin con una sonrisa- pero mi misión es enseñarte lo que has perdido, debes arrepentirte Tom, porque no podrás encontrar a tu protectora si no lo haces.

-Hazlo muchacha- contestó seguro Voldemort- Llévame a donde quieras, para poder ver lo que quieres mostrarte.

-O no es necesario ir a ningún lado- aclaró la chica- ¿Te gusta la música, Tom?

-¿Música?- preguntó sorprendido el Señor Oscuro- Bueno, sí pero que…

-Entonces quiero cantarte una canción- interrumpió la chica- La letra siempre me hace pensar en ti ¿te gustaría escucharla, Tom?

-Será un placer, bella dama- dijo galante el Señor Oscuro.

Jazmin se voltéo y busco con la mirada a su amigo Venzo quien sacó un aparato que reproduciría la pista pre grabada de la canción que su amiga cantaría. Accionó los mandos correctos y enseguida surgió la melodía, pocos segundos después Jazmin empezó a cantar.

Enemigo de la guerra  
y su reverso, la medalla  
no propuse otra batalla  
que librar al corazón  
de ponerse cuerpo a tierra  
bajo el paso de una historia  
que iba a alzar hasta la gloria  
el poder de la razón  
y ahora que ya no hay trincheras  
el combate es la escalera  
y el que trepe a lo mas alto  
pondrá a salvo su cabeza  
Aunque se hunda en el asfalto  
la BELLEZA...

A medida que Jazmin iba cantando la letra traducida al inglés de la hermosa canción del canta autor español Luis Eduardo Aute, en la cabeza de Voldemort se formaban imágenes de la primera llegada de Harry a la India, de su primer descenso en avión al valle donde se encuentra ubicada la ciudad de Timbú, de los paisajes montañosos del Himalaya, de su regocijo a verse rodeado de tanta armonía durante sus primeros días en el Monasterio de los Elegidos. Mientras la entidad femenina de Harry, seguía cantando:

Míralos, como reptiles,  
al acecho de la presa,  
negociando en cada mesa  
maquillajes de ocasión;  
siguen todos los raíles  
que conduzcan a la cumbre,  
locos por que nos deslumbre  
su parásita ambición.  
Antes iban de profetas  
y ahora el éxito es su meta;  
mercaderes, traficantes,  
mas que nausea dan tristeza,  
no rozaron ni un instante  
la BELLEZA...

Entonces Voldemor empezó a ver imágenes de Tanksan, del camino de las cien mil hadas, del sendero al Mausoleo de la niña oráculo del Dragón del Trueno, del primer beso de Harry con Tae Woo, del día que escucharon la historia de Siddhartha, de los lugares que cruzaron hasta llegar a la capital de Nepal, de los Majestuoso Templos de la ciudad de Katmandú, de su visita a Kapilavastu, de su entrevista con Malavica, todo según la perspectiva del niño-que-vivío.

El señor oscuro lloraba amargamente, porque comprendía que jamás podría percibir tanta belleza a pesar de tenerla frente a sus narices, había envenenado su alma con tantos asesinatos y también había causado mucho sufrimiento a personas inocentes durante su vida. Y Jazmín seguía cantando: 

Y me hablaron de futuros  
fraternales, solidarios,  
donde todo lo falsario  
acabaría en el pilón.  
Y ahora que se cae el muro  
ya no somos tan iguales,  
tanto vendes, tanto vales,  
¡viva la revolución!  
Reivindico el espejismo  
de intentar ser uno mismo,  
ese viaje hacia la nada  
que consiste en la certeza  
de encontrar en tu mirada  
la BELLEZA…

Voldemort recibió por último, un aluvión de recuerdos donde el chico-que-vivió viajaba por diversos países en compañía de sus amigos, donde dormía feliz en los brazos de su pareja, donde cantaba en el escenario de la fiesta de regreso a clases de su colegio, donde hacía el amor con Severus en una montaña bajo un impresionante cielo tapizado de estrellas. También eso había perdido, la posibilidad de haber sido amado por una pareja concedida por el destino y la oportunidad de tener leales compañeros con quienes compartir sus alegrías.

La última escena que vio el monstruo, fue un atisbo de la propuesta de matrimonio de Severus en la avenida de melocotoneros del Palacio Real del Reino Mágico del Goryoe y no lo pudo resistir. Su arrepentimiento fue tan genuino que un destello de intenso dolor cobró vida en su cuerpo, su alma estaba juntando sus pedazos con dificultad, fueron tantos sus pecados, fue tanto el sufrimiento que provocó durante su vida que su cuerpo colapsó.

Harry volvió a su cuerpo cuando vio caer a su enemigo y con rapidez retiró el cono de magia para luego correr a sostenerlo entre sus brazos.

-Resiste, Tom- lo animó Harry- Tu eres un Slytherin, puedes hacerlo.

-¿Podrías perdonarme, por favor?- suplicó Tom Riddle, con voz entrecortada.

-Ya te perdoné Tom- gritó Harry- Ahora debes hacer que tu propia magia te perdone.

Otro espasmo de intenso dolor arqueó la espalda del Señor Oscuro, Harry estaba arrodillado en el piso sosteniendo su cuerpo, llorando de miedo porque su enemigo muera antes de recuperar todos los fragmentos de su alma, sabía que la serpiente ya estaba liberada, lo podía sentir en el aura de Tom, pero faltaban más pedazos por reunir y si el hombre seguía sufriendo así, no resistiría hasta conseguir la purificación completa de su magia.

De repente una luz envolvió el cuerpo yaciente que Harry sostenía, haciendo que las facciones serpentinas de Voldemort cambiaran a las de un anciano de aproximadamente setenta años de vida, un rostro macilento, que abrió sus grandes ojos azules para dejar caer una lágrima y exhalar su último suspiro.

-¡NO!- gritó Harry rompiendo a llorar más fuerte- He fallado.

-No- dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

El hermafromago se volteó a mirar y se encontró con la visión traslúcida de una mujer alta, de cabellos oscuros y ojos azules.

-¿Eres tú?- dijo asombrado Harry.

-Sí, soy la entidad femenina de Tom- respondió la mujer.

-Pero él- dijo apenado el muchacho, señalando a Tom.

-Él ha vivido lo suficiente para verme- respondió la mujer- has salvado el alma del otro Portador, Harry Potter. Has cumplido con tu misión destinada, ahora eres libre para ayudar a tus compañeros y no te preocupes por Tom, sus errores fueron demasiados para que su cuerpo sobreviviera a tanto sufrimiento, él ha pagado por sus crímenes y yo estoy muy conmovida por tu inmensa compasión.

-¿Qué será de ti, entonces?- preguntó preocupado Harry.

-Mi alma está ligada a la de él, lo protegeré en su misión de purgar sus delitos, no te inquietes por nosotros, Harry Potter- respondió la mujer- Acuérdate de mí como Merope Riddle, quien siempre estará agradecida contigo y tu protectora.

Luego de estas últimas palabras del espectro de la entidad femenina de Tom, desapareció ante los ojos de todos, Severus no perdió el tiempo, corrió a abrazar a su esposo, para después ayudarlo a cargar con el cadáver de Tom Riddle, pues el muchacho había decidido que lo mejor era cremarlo y que sus cenizas fueran esparcidas por los terrenos de Hogwarts, único lugar que Tom Marvolo Riddle Gaunt, consideró como su hogar.

-

Días después, el Director de Hogwarts, consideró que lo apropiado era celebrar el final del año escolar y de la guerra, con una gran fiesta, donde por supuesto actuarían The Leopards and Poppies, los chicos habían accedido encantados, así que el último día de clases, acudieron muchos padres de familia y altos funcionarios de Ministerio, para la Fiesta de la Victoria.

Todos aplaudieron emocionados la actuación de la comúnmente conocida como "La Banda de Potter", sobre todo cuando el mismo Harry Potter, se paró sólo en el medio del escenario para decir:

-Esta noche quiero cantarles una canción- empezó el hermafromago- La letra original del tema estaba en español, pero cuando mI amiga Roberta me la tradujo me sentí tan identificado con ella que quisiera compartirlas con todos ustedes.

Entonces el chico de ojos verdes hizo una seña a sus amigos, estos tomaron sus instrumentos e iniciaron con la introducción instrumental de la canción, momentos después Harry empezó a cantar:

ENCONTRÉ POR FIN  
UN POCO DE TIEMPO  
PARA MIRAR ATRÁS  
Y VER MI VIDA  
NI TODA MENTIRA  
NI TODA VERDAD  
NI TODO BIEN  
NI TODO TAN MAL  
SOLO UNA VIDA  
MI VIDA, MI VIDA, NADA MAS

HABRÁ MIL MANERAS  
PARA CAMINAR  
ELEGÍ, ELIGIERON  
MI FORMA DE ANDAR  
NI TODA NOCHE  
NI TODA LUZ  
NI TODA LLUVIA  
NI TODO SOL  
SOLO UNA VIDA  
MI VIDA,MI VIDA,NADA MAS

EL PASADO FUE  
EL PRESENTE ES  
DEPENDE DE MI  
SI, SI, SI  
NO HAY FUTURO  
SI ESTOY QUIETO  
SOLO MIEDO  
A DESPERTAR  
YA NO CULPO MAS A NADIE  
MI VIDA ES MÍA  
Y NADA MAS

DESPERTÉ A LA LUZ  
QUE FUERTE ME PEGÓ  
EL RAYO MORTAL  
QUE AYUDA A VIVIR  
NI TODA GLORIA  
NI TODO FRACASO  
NI TODO NEGRO  
NI TODO BLANCO  
ES SOLO UNA HISTORIA  
MI VIDA, NADA MAS

LLEGO MI TIEMPO  
EL DE DESCUENTO  
NO TENGO EXCUSAS  
POR LO QUE SIENTO  
NI TODO SER SANTO  
NI TODO PECADO  
NI TODO DOLOR  
NI TODO AMOR  
ES SOLO UNA VIDA  
MI VIDA, NADA MAS

El público estalló en aplausos cuando el chico-que-vivió terminó de cantar, este sonrío feliz y satisfecho por todo el camino que recorrió hasta entonces, había encontrado su destino y cumplido con su misión, honrando el legado que le fue concedido, por la suma de su poder mágico, el sacrificio de su madre y su inmensa compasión. 

**o**

**o**

**o**

**O**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**FIN**

* * *

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS MARAVILLOSOS COMENTARIOS QUE RECIBO EN CADA CAPITULO, ESO ME GUSTO MUCHO Y LES AGRADEZCO POR ACOMPANARME EN EL FINAL DE ESTE AVENTURA. NOS LEEMOS EN LOS OTROS FICS QUE TENGO...**

**Christine C. **


End file.
